Things Least Expected
by twistories1980
Summary: At twenty nine Bella thought life was going to be different. After catching her boyfriend in a web of lies, she reconnects with an old crush and meets a new man. Where will here heart lead her? Will it go towards what it wanted at one time or will it lead her to the unknown? Read as Bella searches for what she wants in life and the obstacles she meets along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rain bounced off the screen and onto the ground. The sky was grey and filled with clouds as the storm began to hit. The air was cool and breezy. Fall in New England had arrived on that Saturday morning when there was nothing better to do but stay in your pajamas and not get out of bed.

Bella Cullen rolled over and stared at the empty spot next to her in the bed. She sat up and scanned the room. No one else was there. She was wondering where Michael, her boyfriend of three years, was. She laid back down for a moment before getting up to use the bathroom. She picked up Michael's red button shirt from the night before off of the floor and made her way into his bathroom. She was putting her brown hair into an elastic when she heard footsteps outside the room.

"Where'd you go?" She heard a male voice ask. Walking out of the bathroom, Bella smiled at Michael. He sat on the bed holding a breakfast tray filled with toast, eggs freshly squeezed orange juice. As she sat down next to him, he smiled. "Nice shirt."

Returning his smile, Bella responded. "This old thing, this was just laying around."

As they ate breakfast, Michael read the paper, paying little attention to Bella. Bella sat and took the moment in. She didn't know why she was still with Michael. He was good to her, but their views on life were completely polar opposites. Bella wanted to have a marriage much like her parents. They fell in love when they were at college at the age of twenty. They were married in a big catholic ceremony and had two children, Emmett and Bella. For all intense and purposes, Bella and Emmett had the most perfect childhood. Their parents were strict, but there was never a question about their love and affection. It was a traditional life.

Although she wasn't religious, Bella did believe in God. She knew since she was a young child that she wanted to get married. She used to wear her First Communion dress and veil and pretend it was a bridal dress. She knew she wanted to be a mother. She would nurture her stuffed animals and play with her younger neighbors. She thought she would have these things by the time she was twenty five. She sat in bed looking beyond Michael and at the rain. She was getting closer to her thirtieth birthday, well, that was a year and a half away, but she still thought she would be in a different place in her life at that point.

Michael on the other hand, had been raised by two parents who were never married. They had been together for over thirty-five years. They had a common law marriage, but not the pretty ceremony with dancing, cake and gifts. They had no date to celebrate when they became one. It wasn't important to them. They were atheist and placed their beliefs in science more than the unknown. Michael, being an only child and never exposed to other youngsters until he attended school, certainly didn't want children. They would interfere with his busy law practice.

"I am going to the hospital to see Alice today. She had her second baby," Bella said as she notice Michael put the paper down. "Do you want to come with me?"

Michael picked up his glass of juice and shook his head. "Honey, you know I have to work on that big case. I'm actually meeting with the family I am representing. Plus, a baby, ewww," Michael explained sounding like a seven year old girl who just seen a worm.

Bella nodded. "I'm going to back to my place then. Jessica is coming over and we might catch a movie."

Michael crinkled his nose. "Jessica? Why do you let yourself associate with her? She is an unappreciative person who has no goals for her life? She couldn't survive college. She thinks she is always going to have her pretty looks. Christ, she works at a retail store and has no goals for herself."

"Wait a minute. Jessica is a nice person who just has some issues. She is trying to get her life on track. There is nothing wrong with her. Who cares if she works retail? It doesn't make her a bad person." Bella rebutted.

"Bells, she is very unappreciative of you and all you do for her. You guys get along well until she gets into one of her moods where she is a bitch on a rampage and yells and screams at you. Then you get angry and say you're never going to talk to her again, which only lasts a few days because you can't stay angry at people. It's the same song and dance. Watch, you guys will have dinner and maybe rent a movie, because she hates going out, and you guys will fight over something. You'll tell me you never want to speak to her again, but she'll call and apologize and you'll be fine, for a week or so, then it starts all over again. It's all a very predictable act," Michael recapped.

Nodding, Bella placed her plate on the tray. She stood up and went into her drawer to pull out clothes. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a t shirt. She reached in to grab a pair of underwear to find an article of clothing that wasn't hers. All ready irritated by the whole conversation with Michael, she grabbed the blue lace bra, which wasn't hers and held it up. "Who does this belong to?" She asked Michael, who went back to reading the paper and wasn't paying attention to her. She took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. She threw the bra at the newspaper. "Who does this belong to?" She repeated.

Not having a choice, Michael smiled. "It's yours."

Growing more furious, Bella calmly replied, "No, it isn't. It is a size 32d. As you can tell I am not a d cup. Are you going to tell me who this belongs to?"

Michael sighed as he spoke very matter a factly. "A couple of nights ago a colleague came over. We were discussing a case when she kissed me. One thing led to another and, well, we would up in here."

Saying nothing, Bella grabbed her clothes, went into the bathroom and changed. She exited the bathroom without saying a word, went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed two reusable Whole Foods bags and went back into the bedroom. She threw all of her clothes into the bags. She grabbed her shoes and jackets and starts to exit out of the room and end of near the front door.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked nonchalantly.

"I'm leaving. If I left any stuff here let me know and I'll pick it up." Bella responded coldly.

"Bells, why are you taking your things?" Michael asked dumb foundry.

Staring him right in the eye, she said, "It's over."

Shaking his head, Michael asked, "What do you mean it's over?"

"Number one, you just admitted you cheated on me. I bet it wasn't even the first time, was it?" Interrupting him before he had a chance to answer, Bella said waved a hand at him. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Number two, you just tore apart one of my best friends less than five minutes ago. Number three and most importantly, we don't want the same things in life."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"You know what I am talking about. You know I have always wanted to get married and have children. I still want those things! Your little fling just put everything into perspective for me. It's time to move on." Bella yelled.

"This conversation again? Bella, don't you think you're being a little immature? Let's talk about this like reasonable adults." Michael tried to bargain.

All Bella could do was shake her head and try to hold back her tears. "There is one way. Let's get married."

"You're talking stupidly now Bells. We don't need to get married to prove we love each other." Michael replied. He walked closer to her and placed an arm around her waist. "Let's just sit down and talk about this rationally."

Moving away, Bella shook her head. "No. I wish you could understand. I want to get married and have the big wedding and have babies. All of my friends are doing this now, and you know, I haven't come one step closer to that in the three years we have been together. Plus, you just told me you have slept with someone else. This relationship isn't going anywhere. It's run its course. We're through."

Grabbing her arm, Michael wanted to stop her. "Bella, come on, we can talk about this."

"No we can't. In the three years that we have been together you haven't tried to understand my desire to have a family. That's huge and you know, it's not something I am willing to compromise any more. I don't want to sit in a rocking chair fifty years from now and wonder what it would have been like to have children and a husband who loves me, who would never cheat on me." Bella yelled back as Michael let go.

"Just because you have this illusion of a perfect marriage, doesn't mean you'll have the perfect life. Things still go bad in a marriage. People still cheat in marriage." He argued back. "It's not a sure thing."

"No, but at least if two people are willing to make a comment to each other in the first place, they are more likely to try and make their relationship work." Bella explained now in tears. She picked up her bags and looked at Michael one last time; she said nothing as she left his apartment.

"Isabella, come back. Let's talk. Bella, don't do this. Please come back. Please?" Michael's voice trailed. It was too late. Bella stepped into the elevator and never looked back.

* * *

"I can't wait for you to see the dresses the girls picked out. I'm sorry you couldn't make it the other day to the bridal salon. I missed you," Bella's soon to be sister-in-law Rosalie told her on the phone. Bella opted not to go with the seven other bridesmaids to get their dresses for the upcoming nuptials.

Bella had been spending a lot of time by herself in little apartment in Brookline. She felt lucky that she was able to do a lot of her editing work for _Boston _Magazine from home. Michael had called several times and sent flowers daily, but Bella didn't replay. As much as she was pained and missed Michael, she didn't want him in her life any more. She was stuck in a small rut. Other than Jessica and Alice, no one knew about the break up. Until she was ready to talk about it, they would remain the only two who would know.

"I'm sorry about that. I had the flu and it wasn't a good scene," Bella lied. "I can't wait to see the dress. I'm sure it is nice and very pretty."

"It is. We can get together next week to order it. It'll take a few months anyway. I just can't believe that things are starting to come together. Oh, I never told you that last week we booked the place for the reception. It's going to be in Boston," Rosalie continued as Bella only half listened. She was happy for Emmett and Rosalie, but she wasn't in the mood to sit and listen to every detail of a wedding that was nearly a year away. She just wanted to be by herself.

"That's great Rosalie. I can't wait to see it. Hey, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get going. Can I give you a call later? I have to get the door," Bella lied as she said good bye to Rosalie. She put her cell phone on the table and took a deep breath. She picked up some work and read the papers.

After reading the same sentence four times, she put the papers down and walked into her home office. She turned on her computer and checked her email. Next she went onto Facebook. She clicked on the friend request message and found one from Jacob Black. Anxiously she read it.

_Bella! _

_ What is going on? It's been a while since we talked. How have you been buddy? Life has been good here. I work in Chicago at Home Bank. I'm one of the top financial analyzers in the Chicago branch. It sounds like an important job but I hate it. I wish I could go back to painting. Leah, my fiancée, says that no one makes a true living from art. I miss art. Anyway, Leah is, well, she's, well, nice. We have a dog she named Pixie. It's a dumb name but she's a sweet little_ _Pomeranian._

_ How about you? How is life treating you? You have to be married with twelve or thirteen kids by now. I remember you always wanted them. I always thought you'd make an awesome mother._

_ Write back soon. I'm anxious to hear about all you have done!_

_ Jake_

Jacob was Bella's crush from college. They were very good friends and flirted with each other, but that was it. Bella would have loved for something to develop between them but she was too shy to speak up, plus she didn't want to destroy their friendship. She reread the email again and again. She replied back but didn't include her current status as a single woman. She hesitantly clicked on the send button and shut off her computer and called it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's chapter two. Please let me know how you guys are liking the story. It will pick up and move faster. Also, it won't all be rainbows and gumdrops for our characters.

Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Two

"We really didn't have to go out tonight Alice," Bella told her friend as they parked the car. Bella felt bad because Alice had brought Abby home from the hospital a little more than a month previously and didn't think she should be out and about. She thought she needed her rest.

The truth of the matter was Alice was worried about her best friend and wanted her to actually remember what having fun was all about. Alice was also more than ready to have a little time apart from her second child. The life of a stay at home mother was hard, especially since baby number two. Elizabeth, who was three, had just enrolled in preschool four days a week, which helped especially after the arrival of the baby, but it was still stressful. Luckily Jasper, Alice's husband and another close friend of Bella's, was very understanding. He insisted that the two women went out for the evening. He knew Alice needed a break and Bella needed a friend to finish mourning the loss of her relationship with Michael. Plus, Alice didn't leave until both children were fast asleep. Jasper wasn't helpless; he knew he could handle them for one night.

As the pair entered the dark bar, Bella began to laugh quietly and shot a look to Alice.

"What's that for?" Alice inquired.

"I just think it is funny that we are pushing thirty and we are among the college crowd. Is this a midlife crisis?" Bella began to laugh. Alice was happy to finally see a genuine smile appear on her friend's face. "Oh god, am I having a midlife crisis?"

"No, of course not. You're much too young to have a midlife crisis. Look around; there are women here older than us." She paused for a moment before explaining the evening event. "We are here for a concert."

"Who are we seeing? Some one local?" asked Bella asked.

"Edward Masen." Alice said with a grin on her face.

Looking puzzled, Bella just shook her head. "You say that like I should know who that is. Who's that?"

"Really? You don't know who that is?" Alice shook her head as she continued. "You spent too much time watching independent movies with Michael. He's an actor, actually a very popular actor among these youngings." Alice explained as she looked around at the college age kids.

"So that means I have probably never seen any of the movies and he could sit next to me and I wouldn't know who he was?" Bella asked rolling her eyes. She was less than thrilled to be there. Alice knew Bella wasn't up to current events when it came to pop culture. "Is he even talented or is he just another tiny bopper?"

"I don't know if he is a really talented musician, but he's a pretty all right actor. He's done some decent films. Best of all, he's really cute."

"And he's probably like twelve, right?" Bella added sarcastically as they sat at the bar.

"Can you just allow yourself to have one night of fun? I promise you can go back to your apartment and be in whatever mood you want to be in later. Right now your mood is fun, all right?"

Bella took a sip of her drink and smiled. "Fun, right. Tonight is all about fun. Promise." She said sarcastically. She began to watch the people find spots to stand in and seats to sit in the make shift concert area. She thought the bar was way too small for such an event. She looked outside and even noticed a line outside of people trying to get just a peek at Edward. She shook her head as she sat on the bar stool not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Do you remember when we used to go here in college?" Alice asked her friend trying to get Bella out of her daze.

"Yes. We had some fun times here. This was our place. We always came here. We saw some really great bands and some." Bella replied with a smile. "Lots of cute guys. It was always a good time."

"What was the name of the bartender who liked you? Remember he used to give us all of those drinks and let us stay after hours?" Alice reminisced.

Bella started laughing as she took another sip. "Eric Yorkie. He was a grad student at Harvard. He was cute. I wonder what would have happened if I acted on all those times he hit on me."

Very seriously Alice looked at Bella before bursting out laughing. "You would have screwed things up and we would have had to find another place to drink, and it would have cost us more money."

"Yea, that sounds about right. I think it is starting." Bella said as the lights were shut off and the dark room became noisy with thunderous applause and clapping. Cheering and screaming echoed throughout the area. Bella could hardly understand the first two songs due to the screaming and yelling of the fans.

Once the crowd was calmed, Bella was really surprised that she really enjoyed Edward's musical styling. She couldn't really see him from where she was sitting at the bar, but she enjoyed listening to him.

His set consisted of all acoustic music. Some of the music he had written himself and other songs where covers. The song that hit home was an old tune her parents had played a lot while she was growing up, "Someone to Watch Over Me". Edward's version was just different. It was very mellow and it was just his bluesy voice and his guitar. He took a classic song around for decades and the song his own. At that point she looked at Alice and smiled.

When the show was over, Bella ordered another drink for her and Alice. "Thank you. This was just what I needed. It was fun."

"You're welcome. I knew you needed some low-key entertainment to reel you back into life. You could find a man here." Alice commented. "I'm pushing it, aren't I?"

Bella laughed. "No, not at all. Let's see, I'm twenty eight and the average boy here is probably twenty one. Oh god, I'm old."

"No, of course not. You're just a cougar." Alice joked.

"A cougar? That makes me really old. Thanks for the reassurance. I can always depend on you for that." Bella laughed."

"Well that's why I am here for you, reassurance and friendship. Isn't that what our friendship is based on?" Alice asked as she sipped her drink. "I have to go use the little girls' room; I'll be right back you cougar." Alice told Bella with a smirk as she held her hands up like claws before walked away in search of the restroom.

Bella sat and laughed as she looked around the area. The bar was all ready beginning to empty out. A new crowd of college kids came in. A man came in and sat in the empty seat next to Bella. She tried not to make eye contact with him, but he was cute.

"I don't know what I want. What the hell are you drinking? It is greener than all of Oz." Bella heard the man asked her in a soft voice.

Bella took the last sip of her drink as she answered the stranger. "Madori sour. It's really good."

The man smiled at her. "I'll just have to take your word for it. I'll have one of what the lady is having. Actually, I'll buy one for the lady too." The man turned and looked at Bella. "It's a thank you for your recommendation."

Smiling Bella accepted the drink. "Well thank you and you're welcome." When the quietness filled the two of them, Bella tried breaking the ice. "The show was really good wasn't it?"

The man smiled. "I guess. I actually wasn't watching the show. I was a little preoccupied. Did you really like it?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"You know, let me be truthful. I had no idea who this guy was and to be honest, I all ready forget his name. I came with my friend. Looking around at the teeny boppers, I really wasn't expecting much. "

Looking at his green concoction, he continued, "By the way, great recommendation. The drink is very sweet, but good. Anyway, why were your expectations so low?"

"As I have all ready told you, I had no idea who this guy is and look around you. There are all of young girls ready to throw themselves on him at any given moment. I figured he was just another pretty face with no talent. I was wrong, well; I mean I couldn't really see his face." She smiled.

The man returned Bella's smiled as his hand combed through is unkempt bronze hair. "But you dug it after?"

Bella nodded. "Yes I did. I loved the original music and loved the covers he did too. I wonder if he has a CD." Bella then chuckled to herself as she took a sip from her drink. "I guess it would help if I remembered his name. I'll ask my friend when she gets back. Did you have a good time, I mean from what you saw?"

"It was good. I mean, it did definitely have some high points. What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I was completely rude, I should have introduced myself. My name is Bella." She told him as she extended her hand. "And you are?"

"Edward. It's nice to meet you Bella." Edward smiled.

The two continued to chit chat as Alice returned from the restroom. She tried not to stare in shock as she saw Bella getting flirty with Edward Masen and didn't have a clue. Alice smiled as she sat back down next to Bella.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering if you got lost. This is my friend Alice. Alice, this is Edward." Bella told her friend.

Alice and Edward exchanged introductions and quick hellos. The three sat for about an hour longer exchanging stories and getting to know each other. By the time they were getting ready to leave, the bar was also getting ready to pack it up for a night.

"I guess we should get going," Alice said as they began to say good bye.

"I normally don't do this kind of thing, so I don't want you to think I'm creepy or anything, but why don't we go back to my hotel room and order room service and keep talking? Why should a great evening have to end?" Edward offered.

"Thank you but I have to get home. I'm an old married woman with children. I can't do all nighters anymore." Alice responded. "Are you ready Bella?"

Bella thought as hard as she could. She had no idea who this Edward guy was. She could think of every reason in the world why she shouldn't go with a complete stranger. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. After thinking about everything that could go wrong, Bella decided that she would take her chances.

"I'm going to go, um, with Edward. I'll call you later." Bella said as she hugged her friend. She whispered in Alice's ear, "thank you for everything tonight."

Bella and Edward walked Alice to her car and then took a cab to his hotel, the Boston Harbor Hotel. Once inside his suite, they ordered food and talked. They talked about their life experiences. They talked about their favorite music and movies. They shared embarrassing stories from their younger years. It was almost two hours into one of their conversations when it hit Bella. "Oh my god, I just realized something. You are the musician or the actor, or I guess both."

Edward laughed and then grinned. "Yes I am. I thought you knew that."

Bella laughed. "No, sorry. I'm just not into popular culture. Plus, I am a ditz sometimes. I've kind of been in my own world lately."

"Don't worry. It is nice to be unknown. I really like Boston for that reason. It's so much better than LA." Edward explained. "Plus I enjoy the native Bostonians I have met."

Knowing the comment was directed to her, Bella felt herself blush. She glanced into the darkness that was outside of the room. The door to the patio was opened. The sounds of the Boston Harbor mixed with the sounds of the city. As Edward continued to talk, Bella looked at the dark sky that was starting to turn light blue. The sun would be coming up soon. She had spent the entire evening and early morning getting to know an amazing person. He had so many life experiences that she couldn't fathom. She couldn't imagine what it felt to be looked into hotel rooms all day because some blood thirsty paparazzi wanted to take your picture to sell for some unheard of money just for a magazine to make up and print stories about you.

They continued to chat and laugh until about nine when Bella insisted on leaving. Edward refused to let her leave until they ordered breakfast. When they finished their meal, Edward helped Bella get her coat on.

"I had fun talking to you. You are a fascinating person Bella," Edward commented as he stood in front of her.

"Thank you. You are too. Thank you for dinner and breakfast. Maybe the next time you are around you could come over for some home cooking instead of room service," she offered. Bella felt bold by suggesting he go to her house.

"That would be nice. Sometimes taking in room service gets a little old and lonely. Before you leave, could we exchange our information?" Edward asked.

"Information?"

"Yes, you know phone numbers and email addresses and such." Edward explained.

Bella smiled. "Of course. You want to keep in touch?"

Edward nodded with a smile. "I had a really nice time talking with you last night and I would like to keep in touch. Plus, you invited me over for dinner the next time I'm around and I don't know how else I'd get in touch with you with you without your information. I promise I will be in touch soon. I'm going to be working on a film in New York and don't know when I'll get a chance to contact you but I promise I will. Just don't give up on me."

"I totally understand about work. I'll be around," Bella told Edward with a smile on her face.

Both Bella and Edward found their cell phones and quickly added their contact information to the other's phone. As she was getting ready to leave, Edward hugged her closely and gave her a peck on the check. "I'll talk to you soon. Have a good day," Edward said flashing his one thousand watt smile one more time.

"We'll talk soon. Goodbye," Bella replied with a grin as she walked to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I promise Alice if I hear from him I will call you. He's not going to call. It's been over two weeks. I'm over it. Between you and my short time with Edward, I'm I'll right. I'm not in my rut any more. Thank you, I've moved on and I'm fine." Bella began to explain to Alice for the hundredth time.

"Bella, I really thought he liked you. You should have seen how he was looking at you," Alice explained as she put Charlotte into her crib on the other side of the phone.

"Alice, its fine. I promise. We are from different worlds. He was probably lonely and just enjoyed the company. Plus, according to all of those entertainment websites he's all ready dating Tanya something." Bella told her friend. She was a slightly disappointed but she wasn't going to let on.

"Denali , Tanya Denali . I'm impressed; you've been doing your homework. She has been in a few movies with him." Alice corrected her friend.

Bella laughed. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I have a subscription to People magazine among others." Alice replied. She was convinced that Edward was going to contact Bella.

Bella wasn't too upset. She and Edward were from two different worlds. He probably had given her fake information anyway. After her night with fame, she did an internet search for Edward. That was when she found out about the girlfriend. According to some of the articles they were deeply in love and might even be engaged. "That is a great source of information Alice. You know there is no way he'd ever be interested in me. According to those sites he just turned twenty four. I'm almost thirty."

"Bella, you are going to be twenty nine." Alice corrected her friend.

"Yes, I know, but I had goals for myself that I wanted to achieve by the time I was thirty. He's just a kid."

"Bella, there are only four years between you two. That isn't too bad. It's not like you're Demi Moore or anything like that." Alice rationalized.

"Not to change this lovely over talked about subject, but do you know who has been contacting me? Jacob Black."

"Still? Isn't he getting married?"

"Supposedly. He is having doubts and has confided in me about those doubts."

"Doubts? Is he nervous or they legit? Either way he should talk to his fiancé about them." Alice told her friend.

Bella began to gather articles off her desk. It was late and she was just heading home. She was editor for Boston magazine. She was relieved that she would be working from home the following day. She put her lap top case into her bag and began to walk out her office. "She seems very controlling. He wants to move back to this area to be near things he loves, including his family and she doesn't want to move. He also wants to start a new career and she doesn't want to even discuss the topic. It doesn't sound like it is a happy situation."

"And he's confiding in you because why?" Alice asked.

Bella laughed as she walked to her car. "Because I'm over the internet and I'm safe. We don't run in the same circle of friends. We don't even live in the same state. He knows whatever he tells me won't get back to her. I don't know. I'm always the innocent bystander. Let me call you tomorrow I'm on my way home."

"All right. Have a good night. By the way, you do sound the best I have heard you since the break up. I think you're going to be all right. Bye." Alice told her friend.

Laughing again, Bella said good night and hung up the phone.

* * *

At ten in the morning, Bella rolled out of bed. She made herself coffee, read the newspaper and did a little cleaning before she began her work. Once she sent two articles off to be published she checked her personal email. The first she read was from Jacob.

_Hey Bells,_

_Hope you have been all right. Thanks for lending an ear to me while I try and sort some things out. As the wedding gets closer and closer, I'm not sure what my options are and it's nice to get an opinion from a third party. _

_Anyway I was just thinking about you and college recently while watching the baseball game the other night. Do you remember the time we went to that Sox playoff game? You were the only one who would spend the night on Yawnkee Way sleeping in a sleeping bag on the streets. Didn't you bring your beach chair to sit in? I remember that teeny tiny tent we set up. My legs stuck out of it! No one else wanted to camp out to because it was too cold (wait, didn't it snow that night too?). That was a fun night. As I remember it was really cold! The game was awesome as I recall. We did have some good times, didn't we?_

_I guess since I'm at work I should probably get back and get some work done. Hope everything is all right on your end. Later-Jake_

Bella smiled reading Jacob's email. He exaggerated a little bit about their Red Sox experience. The playoff game was mid October and although it was cold, there was no way it was cold enough to snow. She hadn't thought about that memory in ages.

She then thought how she felt bad for Jacob. She had to think of what to say before she wrote back to him. He had been reminiscing a lot via email about the fun times they had together. Bella didn't realize they had so many fun times together while attending Boston University.

She scanned her email and saw emails from Rosalie, her brother and mother as well as a few other people. She was about to sign off and go back to work when she saw a subject line that totally caught her attention. It read _Remember me?_ Her jaw dropped as she read who it was from, E.A. Masen. She took a breath before reading the email.

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry it has been so long (but as I recall I did give you fair warning!). I did have a great time getting to know you and honestly, I would like to get to know you more. I apologize it took me so long to actually send an email. I'm actually writing this from my Blackberry on the set of a movie in New York City. I have a few minutes before the next scene so I thought I'd send you an email. I thought I was going to have some time after I finished the tour, but that didn't happen. I recorded an album and then have been here ever since working twelve to fifteen hour days._

_Please let me make up the lost time to you. I actually have this weekend off and would love it if you came to visit me in New York. Have you ever been? I don't really know my way around here and would love a tour guide. I hope you're not upset and hope to hear from you soon! Edward_

Bella reread the email over and over again. She thought of everything she had to do this weekend. She had two deadlines, a visit with Rosalie to pick up some wedding decorations, lunch with her mother, brunch with Alice and Jasper. She and her brother were going to go for a jog along the Charles River. She had promised her parents that she would go through some stuff she was storing in their attic. They would just have to wait.

* * *

"You are going right?" Alice asked her friend. Bella read the email to Alice.

"Yes I am. I'm going because I would always wonder what could have happened or would have." Bella tried to explain as she began to pack her bag for the next night.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You aren't a good liar. You like him and you don't want to let on."

Her friend had totally called it, but Bella wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that's how she was feeling. "No, I'm going so I don't wonder what would have happened. I don't even know him. I have so many regrets from my relationship with Mike; I don't want any more regrets."

"Right that's why you are blowing off everything we had planned this weekend! You are such a horrible liar! What time is your train leaving?"

"Hold on, let me look it up," Bella said as she went to pull up her confirmation email. As she did she noticed she had a new email from Jacob. "No, no, no! Shit, why do I have to have a big mouth?"

"What's wrong?"

Bella sighed. "Jacob emailed and said he was going to New York for a meeting. He is actually staying at the same hotel as me on Friday night. He wants to know if I would like to catch up and have a drink with him. Why did I tell him that I was going?"

Alice laughed. "Does he know you are going to meet a guy?"

"No, I told him I was catching up with a friend. Alice stop laughing." Bella took a deep breath and then continued. "You know Edward is working until at least midnight. I can do both. I'll meet Jacob for a drink and then Edward and I can do something from there. It'll all work out. Plus, it's not like anything will happen with Jacob. He's engaged and this isn't collage anymore."

Alice continued to laugh as Bella heard the cab outside waiting for her. "Also, you are single and not in a committed relationship so who knows what will happen. Please call me if anything entertaining happens."

* * *

"Here are your key Ms. Cullen. Your room is thirty five twenty five on the thirtieth fifth floor. Thank you for staying with us," the receptionist smiled as she handed her the key to her hotel room. It was Friday night and she took an early train to the city. She settled into her room which over looked Times Square. She hung up her jacket and laid on her bed. She was stressed. Jacob would be calling in an hour to grab dinner.

She rushed to get ready when she heard her phone ring. "Hello," she answered.

"Bella! I'm so glad that you answered," a charming voice said on the other end.

"Hi Edward, how are?" she asked trying not to smile.

"I'll be better once I'm done here. I'm going to have to take a rain check for tonight. I'm sorry I know you have traveled to be here, but the shoot is going to go way into the morning. How about we meet for an early lunch and you can show me this city? I'll be all yours for the rest of the weekend." Genuine guilt filled his voice. He felt bad because Bella had traveled to see him. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just rest up because we have a lot of walking to do tomorrow. I'll make a list of things for us to do."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I owe you big time! I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Edward promised.

Bella was almost ready when her phone rang again. It was Jacob saying he was downstairs waiting and ready whenever she was.

The ride to the elevator seemed to take forever and a day. Her stomach was knotted. Was it because she was seeing a former crush or lying to a current one? She didn't know.

Once out of the elevator, she looked up and saw Jacob approach her. He was taller than she remembered. His once long hair was now short and kept. His big brown eyes stood out as he approached her. "Bella, it's so nice to see you again!" He said hugging her and giving her a polite kiss on the check. The two quickly caught up before leaving the hotel to look for dinner. They chose to eat at a trendy tourist trap but it was quiet and close by.

"So you're a magazine editor now? You're such a big shot!" Jacob laughed as he took a swig of his beer.

"I think being an editor of a small magazine isn't that big of a deal. It's not like it's a highly published magazine. Please, if any of us are a big shot, it would be you Mr. finance whatever it is you do for Home Bank," Bella laughed back. Jacob was a big shot at one of the largest banks in the country.

"It's true but I hate it. I don't want to do that anymore. I want to paint and have the ability to be more flexible in what I do. I don't get to be artistic in my job." Jacob explained before changing the subject. "I was surprised when you said you were single. How did that happen? I'm surprised that you don't have like seventeen kids. You always said how you wanted to be a mother"

Bella smiled weakly, sipped her wine and started. "I still do want to be a mother. I was with someone for over three years and he cheated on me."

"What? I can't imagine doing that to someone. Was he stupid?"

"I don't know but it was a wakeup call. We didn't want the same things from life and it really made me organize my priorities. It was a blessing in disguise." Bella briefly explained.

Jacob sat up. "Well, you were always a really great person in college, we all change but I don't think you have changed in that respect. He's a loser and you can do better. "

A smile found its way to Bella's lips. "Thank you. I figured that out some time ago, but it's still nice to hear."

Silence filled them for a few moments before Jacob began to speak. He began to nervously tap the table with his fingers. "I think I'm calling off the wedding."

"What?"

He shook his head. "I am talking to Leah when I get home. I don't know what I was thinking proposing to her. I love her, don't get me wrong. I care about her very much. It's just, well, I'm not in love with her any more. She likes to make decisions for me and doesn't care how I feel about the outcome. Nothing is a joint decision. It's all her decision. I hate to say it but I have wondered if she is just using me for my money. I mean she comes from a pretty well off family, but I have to wonder. She treats her dog better than she treats me sometimes."

Bella shook her head. "That's horrible. If this is how you feel it's better to get this out now rather than after you're married. You definitely need to talk to her about this."

The two continued to chat for a few more minutes about the subject before the check came. Jacob took care of the bill and the two began to walk around the city. It was a warm especially for November. The two found another restaurant to sit, get a drink and dessert and to continue catching up.

"When are you going home?" Bella asked as her chocolate chip cheesecake was placed on the table with her coffee.

"My flight leaves tomorrow at seven in the morning," Jacob replied as he sipped his coffee. "We have a very nice apartment. I want to move out of the city and buy a house but Lea doesn't. I just want to move out of Chicago and back on the east coast. I miss the beach and the sports teams. I miss the people. Who knows what will happen though. Maybe in a few years I can talk her into moving back to the Boston area, you know if we are still a we."

Bella listened to what Jacob was saying. It reminded her for her own ill fated romance with Michael. They just didn't want the same things in life. "I don't envy you at all. You have some very serious choices to make and they are tough issues." Bella told him as she savored her dessert. "Oh my God, this is the best cheesecake I have ever had in my life. You should try it. Here," Bella said as she held a fork up to Jacob's mouth.

He took the bite and smiled. "That is really good. I'll have to get a piece of that too." Jacob said.

"No way, I really shouldn't be eating this huge piece by myself. We could split it."

"Okay," Jacob smiled as he grabbed his fork. "That's what I like about you."

"What?"

"You haven't changed all that much since college." He smiled.

Bella returned his smile. "I don't know what you mean. I think I have. I hope I have."

Jacob straightened himself up and laughed. "It's not a bad thing. You still get so excited, so passionate about things and you want everyone to know."

"I don't know what you mean." Bella smiled back almost embarrassed.

" Don't you remember the time we bowling at the place by Fenway Park? It was glow in the dark bowling."

"Oh my god, that place has been closed for years. I loved that place," Bella smiled as she tasted another piece of cheesecake.

"Well, do you remember when you helped me bowl because I was terrible at it? You literally held my arm and hand to show me how to do it. When I scored and knocked down most of the pins, you stood on the little table and broadcast it to everyone in the area that you taught me that and you were so proud."

Laughing, Bella answered. "I actually forgot all about that. I was just proud because you were a horrible, horrible bowler. You worked hard to knock down those six pins." Bella paused as she looked at Jacob. "I believe there was also lots of beer involved with that outing."

Jacob nodded. "You're right! Anyway, you are the same now as you were then. Like I said, it's not a bad thing. It's actually refreshing." He took another bite of the cheesecake and smiled. "By the way, this was an excellent choice."

"When I'm right, I'm definitely right." Bella smiled.

Jacob looked at his watch. "Geez, it's all ready after midnight. After we finish here do you want to head back to the hotel? I have to be at the airport by six."

"Sure no problem."

"So when are you meeting up with your friend?"

"Tomorrow sometime. In the morning."

"What are you doing? Any big plans?"

"I am organizing it. I know my way around better so I'm the one in charge." Bella said proudly. Jacob let out a little giggle again. "What is that for?"

"It just proves my point again that you haven't changed." Jacob said as he handed his credit card to the waiter. "I'll take this one too."

"Wow, I feel like I am out with Mr. Big Shot." Bella teased.

"Well, it's just a thank you to the good company I've had all night. It's so strange that we were both coming here and ended up staying in the same hotel." Jacob commented as he sipped his coffee again.

Bella agreed. "I know. What are the odds of that happening? What floor are you staying on?"

"The thirty fifth."

"Get out of here! Really? What room number?"

"Thirty five twenty two. Where are you?"

"Thirty five twenty five."

Jacob stood up and pulled out the chair for Bella. "Well, I'll walk you back to your place. You know, I want to make sure you make it back okay."

Bella started laughing. "Oh, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way or anything. It's such a long trip back to your room."

The two stood up and left the restaurant. They debated taking a cab but decided just top walk back. Bella hugged herself to try and stay warm. It was warm for November but still chilly. Her jean jacket just wasn't keeping her warm. Jacob glanced at her and she looked like she was freezing. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"What's this for?" She asked surprised by his gesture.

"You looked cold. I wanted to make sure you didn't freeze on our way back to the hotel."

Bella smiled and thanked him. Once in the hotel, as promised, Jacob did walk Bella to her room.

"Here's your jacket back. Thank you again." Bella handed Jacob his jacket back.

"No problem, I'm glad you didn't freeze. We are going to have get together again. This was fun." Jacob said sounding like he was fourteen instead of twenty nine.

Bella nodded in agreement. "You are right. I hope our paths cross again someday.

As he was walking out of the elevator and towards Bella's room, he shook his head. "Why shouldn't our paths pass again? Bells, you were one of my best friends in college. We have so many good memories. Why shouldn't we both make an effort to see each other again?"

Bella wanted to remind him that he was getting married, or not. He had a lot of things to work out and she didn't want him to misinterpret their evening for anything more than reminiscing. "You know, you're right. Maybe we should make an effort to get together more. We had a fun evening, didn't we?"

Jacob laughed. "Yes we did. I have to wonder how we used to do all of those all nighters. I feel like I am getting too old. It's just after one and I am so tired. I have no idea how I will be able to make my flight in the morning. I have to say good night to you now, but promise me something."

"What?" Bella asked as she fished in her bag for her room key.

"Promise me we'll stay in touch this time. You left me once and I don't want that to happen again."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yes, I promise we will stay in touch, however, you have to get some rest. We'll chat again soon, I promise."

Jacob stared at Bella for a minute and nodded. He gave her a hug and said good night as he made his way to his room.

As she began to get ready for bed, she realized she wasn't tired. Between two cups of coffee and the evening getting reacquainted with Jacob, Bella's mind wouldn't stop turning. He still seemed flirty but it had to be because he was confused. He was about to make a horrible mistake with his marriage and Bella could tell. She wanted to tell him her opinion, but she couldn't. They only had just begun getting to know each other again.

She put her toothbrush down on the counter, brushed her hair and walked to the bed. She was about to go to sleep when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled. _This night can't get any more exciting, can it? _She thought as she answered the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hello," Bella answered with a smile. Before the caller had a chance to answer she continued. "You must be exhausted. How are you still awake?"

A chuckle filled the phone. "I'm managing. Why are you still awake? It's late. I was going to leave you a message." Edward asked.

"I met up with my friend tonight. I was just unwinding down and about to go to bed when you called."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your impending plans." Edward said. Bella could remember his smile and almost see it on the other end of the phone.

"No, it's all right. I can't believe you are still going. You have been going since early this-oh, wait, there is someone at the door, hold on." Bella said as she walked towards the door. It was almost two in the morning, who would be knocking, she wondered. She peered through the peek hole and just saw something orange being held by a person, she thought a male, but she couldn't make out who was at her door.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"There is someone at my door," she said in almost a question.

"At this time of night? Are you going to answer it?"

"I have to. Just stay on the phone, all right?" She asked as she carefully opened the door still holding onto the phone. "Can I help you?"

The man looked up and a relieved smile found its way to Bella's face. It was Edward. "I'm glad I didn't wake you. These are for you." He told her as he hung up his phone, handed Bella the flowers orange gerber daisies and gave her a gentle hug.

Bella was speechless. "Thank you, they are beautiful. Come on in, please." She said leading him into the hotel room.

Edward entered her room and sat in a chair. "How was your day?"

She nodded. "It was good. I caught up with my college friend. It was nice. How was your day?"

"Not quite as relaxing. I don't want to dwell on it too much, but I filmed two scenes that took pretty much most of the day and then reshot another one. That was what went over which caused me delay our plans, which I still have to apologize for."

"Edward, really there is no need to apologize."

"Yes there is. You traveled to be here and I couldn't even meet you for dinner. I'm sorry," Edward began to explain.

"Well, I unwillingly accept your not need apology."

"Thank you. So tell me about your friend. How long has it been since you've seen her?"

_Well, here goes nothing, Bella thought to herself._ "Jacob was a good buddy from my college days at Boston University. We lost touch after we graduated and he found me on Facebook."

Edward nodded as if he understood as he thought, _if she was interested in someone else, why would she come all this way to meet me? _He was fairly certain that after their evening together a few weeks ago that she was showing inklings of being interested in him romantically too. He wanted to get to know her too. "Thank god for Facebook. How is Jacob? Are you guys…"

Bella shook her head as she sat cross legged on her bed. "No, oh no. He is engaged and is getting married soon and lives in Chicago. We basically just reminisced about college tonight."

Edward eagerly agreed. "Well you can never have too many friends, can you?"

"No, you are right." She paused as he asked if he could take off his shoes. She nodded as he took them off and still looked uncomfortable in the chair. "Do you want to sit over here? The bed is more comfy than that chair."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and answered sounding like he was answering a question. "Sure?"

Bella scooted over so her back was resting on the wall. Edward walked over and sat with his back leaning against the headboard. His legs were stretched in front of him.

"Are you more comfortable?" She asked.

"Yes, this is better, thank you." Edward smiled. Bella almost forgot the sight of the most perfect, white and bright smile she had ever seen.

"I just wanted to check in on you before bed. I wanted to make sure that you, um, were okay and ready for tomorrow."

Bella laughed. "I'll be ready tomorrow but the question will be will you?"

"I think so. I have a good pair of walking shoes. What are you planning?"

"I was going to do the basics. I was thinking Central Park and some other fun things. I can't give away all my secrets tonight. There has to be a surprise element." Bella giggled.

"I guess that's fair. I kept you waiting I guess I can wait a few more hours." He yawned.

About an hour into his visit Bella excused herself and went to use the restroom. When she came out, Edward was fast asleep in her bed. He was laying above the sheets and blankets. He looked peaceful. She didn't have the heart to wake him up. She looked around undecided what she should do. Should she sleep in the bed with him? Should she try to sleep in the chair with a blanket and pillow from the closet? She went back into the bathroom and paced back and forth feeling like she was burning a hole in the floor. Finally, she made her decision.

_We're both adults. We can share a bed together and not actually touch each other. This will work, _Bella repeated in her head as she thought about how the queen size bed was plenty of room to share. _I hope he doesn't snore_, she thought as she crawled into bed. She managed to unmake the bed and pull the covers from Edward without him waking up. She then covered both of them up. He never moved.

Just a few hours later, Bella was wide awake. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, five thirty three. She then focused on Edward's face sleeping comfortably on the pillow next to hers. She watched as his stomach moved in and out as he breathed. She slowly and carefully crawled out of bed. She dressed in her gym clothes and grabbed clean clothes, toiletries and her lap top. She placed all of the items in a bag and set forth to find the hotel gym after leaving a note for Edward on the bathroom mirror.

Bella showered and changed in the gym bathroom. She then took her belongings and made herself comfortable in the hotel lobby. She began to read an article for the magazine. As she began to read about a new trendy eatery in Cambridge, a laugh behind her interrupted her thoughts.

"Fancy meeting you here this early in the morning Ms. Cullen. I was pretty sure you had a room here. Why are you out here and not in your room? Why are you up this early in the morning? Why are…"

Bella interrupted him with a smile. "Wow, way too many questions this early in the morning Jake. I haven't even had time to run off to get some coffee. I couldn't sleep so I went to the gym. Now I'm working on an article and I'm people watching."

Jacob returned her smile. "All right, as long as you are enjoying yourself. When are you meeting your friend?"

_As soon as he wake up in my bed upstairs_, she thought to herself. "Later sometime."

"Did you plan what you were going to do today?"

"I thought we'd due the normal, Central Park, maybe a museum, a nice dinner and maybe even a walk around Times Square. Nothing too exciting."

"That sounds nice." Jacob replied as he got lost in Bella's eyes. After about a minute, he realized that he was still staring at Bella. He shook his head and snapped out of it. "That sounds fun. I hope you have a good time. I'll drop you an email soon. Take care Bella," he told her as she stood up to give him a hug.

"You too Jake," Bella answered back as their embrace ended.

Jacob took one more look at her while still holding her. He placed a finger under her chin. He wanted to kiss but he couldn't. He was engaged and no matter how miserable he felt he couldn't do that to Leah. "Bye Bells."

Bella watched Jacob leave the lobby and walk into a cab. The cab sped away and Jacob was gone. Bella couldn't get Jacob's lingering big brown eyes out of her mind. When she could no longer focus on the article, she shut down her computer and placed it in the purple sleeve before putting it into her messenger bag and went for a walk.

She left the warmth of the hotel and walked through the brisk fall air. Bella was a little chilly but it felt good. After walking past three Starbucks, she decided to stop at the forth one. She knew what she wanted, a grande hot chocolate with an egg and cheese sandwich. It was her breakfast of choice when she was running late for work. Then she thought about Edward. She had to get him something but she didn't know what he liked. Did he drink coffee or tea? What about food? Did he have a food allergy that she didn't know about? She really didn't know too much about him. She felt it would have been rude to get something for herself and nothing for him. As she was trying to make her decision she couldn't help but over hear the conversation in front of her.

"Well, new York City is a pretty big place," the first girl told her friend.

"That's what I heard. We need to get a map because Edward Masen somewhere in this city filming a new movie and I want to find him. After all, he is the reason why we are in the city." the second girl replied determined.

"You're right. Where do you think he is staying?"

"I don't know, probably at the Trump hotel or something extravagant," answered the second girl as the Starbucks employee asked her what her order was.

Bella chuckled silently. She knew _exactly_ where Edward Masen was.

In the end, she ended up ordering him the same thing she had ordered herself, plus a bottle of water. She placed the water and sandwiches in her bag and carried the try back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel, she walked into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. She felt nervous and didn't know why. She stepped off the elevator and walked towards her room. She grabbed the electronic key and swiped it. She took a deep breath as she opened the door.

The room was dark but the sun shone in through the sides of the blind. She placed the tray of drinks down on the dresser and looked at the bed. It appeared it was empty. Bella began to panic. _Did he leave? Did he note find my note? Was he going to call her? Was he…_ Bella's thoughts were interrupted by the flushing of the toilet. He was still there.

After the water shut off, he opened the door and there he was. His hand was wondering through his bronze disheveled hair. At some point during the evening he had taken his shirt off. Bella quietly looked at his bare chest through the corner of her eyes. His body was amazing and looked sculpted. It was too perfect to look real. His dark blue jeans hugged his hips. He looked to be pretty much the perfect male specimen, at least from the waist up. Bella finally made herself known. "Um, good morning," she smiled.

Edward walked back over to the bed and sat again with his back against the head board. "Morning." He began to rub his hands over his face and then looked at Bella. "I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't realize that I was as tired as I was."

Bella looked at him and crossed her arms. "No worries, really. Don't worry about it."

"I hope I didn't put you out at all."

"God no, of course not. It was just sleep. You must have been tired."

"Exhausted actually. I might have only slept a few hours, but it was the best sleep I have gotten in a long time. Thank you."

"Like I said, no worries, all right? I got you breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

Bella nodded as she motioned for Edward to get the hot drink and food. "I hope you like it. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got you the same thing that I got myself, hot chocolate and an egg and cheese sandwich. I wasn't sure if you liked coff…"

Edward interrupted her by placing a finger on her lips. "It sounds perfect. Thank you."

The two discussed their plans for the day. They decided to start their day off with a long walk through Central Park, then to head over to The Metropolitans Museum. They'd also go to Rockefeller Center and, Edward's request, St. Patrick's Cathedral.

The two began to get ready for their day out. Bella was lost in her thoughts. She wanted to tell him about the girls who she saw at the coffee shop, but should she?

"Hello, are you there?" Edward asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"There you are. I thought you had gotten lost. You didn't answer me."

Bella sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry I was just thinking. Okay, I'm listening now, ask away."

Edward grinned. "Do I look all right to you? I mean, I slept in the pants, do they look wrinkled or anything? We could stop by my hotel and I could change if you didn't think I looked okay."

"You look fine, really. I wouldn't lie to you." She paused as he brushed his teeth with the hotel tooth brush. She walked closer to the bathroom and made her decision. She leaned against the door frame and began. "I wanted to let you know about, well, when I went to get the coffee earlier there were these two girls in front of me. Basically they are in the city to find you."

Edward rinsed the tooth brush. His expression was almost cold but he still managed to half smile. "I think we need to talk before we take off." Edward walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed that was made. He laughed. "You made the bed that is going to be stripped down as soon as we leave?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. I like a made bed."

Edward sat on the bed as he looked at Bella trying to find the right words to say to her. The half smile remained on Edward's face until he began to speak. "I guess it's fair that I give you fair warning. While we are out today some people might approach me. Some want autographs or a picture, which is fine. I don't mind talking to fans. I think it is fun to meet new people and really thank people who are helping me work. If these people didn't go see my movies, I wouldn't be working."

Bella nodded as she sat beside Edward. "I think that's fair."

"Right. With that being said, there might be other people who follow us. The paparazzi might hound us for pictures. They might ask you questions or make comments at you. I'm just trying to prepare you that sometimes they aren't nice, well, most of the time they aren't nice. Some of the comments they might make are just plain old rude. They do it purposely to try and get a reaction out of me and then take a picture. Please just ignore them. Even if they are saying something nice and giving you compliments left and right, ignore them. If they are being repulsive and rude, ignore them. Do not say anything to them. If I feel the need to say anything or if I feel like they are being rude to you, I'll talk to them."

Bella nodded again. "That makes sense."

Edward sighed. "Wait, there is one last piece. If any of these slim balls manage to take pictures, your image might be all over the place, just for a while. It's happened before to me and friends, I suspect it might happen again. I don't know how New York is. I've never ventured out when I have been here in the past. I always just stuck with the interviews and stayed in my hotel room. I know more people who are in the business are choosing to live in New York because it is easier to live here and maintain a normal lifestyle. The press isn't as bad here. I hope that is true for today. I hope they don't scare you away."

"Edward, those people are scum. I can't imagine how you deal with them all the time. The way they act has nothing to do with you." Bella explained as she touched his hand.

Edward smiled. "I hope you still mean that after today. It may be nothing, but I thought it was only fair to warn you. Are you ready?" He asked standing up and holding out his hand.

"Of course. Next stop, Central Park." Bella smiled as she took Edward's out reached hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Manhattan morning was cool but turned warmer as Bella lead Edward through the park. Thus far the public didn't seem to notice Edward. He wore his New York Yankees hat with sunglasses and appeared to be any other tourist visiting the vibrant city.

"What's that on your head?" Bella asked pretending to be angry.

"A hat. What does it look like?" Edward quickly replied.

"It's not just any old hat, it's a Yankee's hat."

"So? We are in New York."

Bella shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her body. "So that's no good."

Edward caught on to her teasing him and played coy. "Okay then, what should I replaced it with?"

"Um, a Red Sox hat, of course."

He shook his head. "I set myself up for that, didn't I?"

"You sure did friend, you sure did."

They both laughed nodded as they continued to stroll through the park. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I don't even like baseball. In fact, I don't like sports. I am wearing it to blend in."

"You don't like sports? That sounds sacrilegious or something." She looked at Edward who was laughing and shrugging his shoulders. "So let's just theoretically I were to see you again after this trip and I gave you, I don't know, a Red Sox hat, would you were it?"

Still smiling, Edward answered, "I would have to wear it. It was a gift. My mother always taught me to be polite when it comes to gift receiving."

Bella smiled too. She felt proud of herself for being so bold at hinting she would like to see him again.

As they continued to walk, they stumbled upon a play ground. It wasn't crowded at all. Both of them stared at the swings.

"I used to love the swing when I was little," Edward commented.

"Me too," Bella added as she stopped in the middle of the path.

Edward started at her. "You look like you are thinking about something."

Bella smiled and nodded. "There are a few empty swings over there," she paused and wrapped her thin fingers around Edward's wrist. "Come on, let's go."

As they walked briskly over to the empty swings, Edward reached for Bella's hand to hold. They both grinned as they made their way to the swings when Edward let go of her hand.

"I bet I can go higher than you," he said getting onto a swing.

"No way, I can go higher than you," Bella answered back as she began to pump her legs faster and faster.

Their friendly competition was going well until a little girl stood waiting for her turn on the swing. Edward stopped and offered his swing to her. The blond hair pigtailed child was happy and bounced over to the swing.

Bella was trying to stop her swing when she felt Edward pushing her back. "Do you want me to get off?"

He shook his head as his hands touched her back again. "No, I'll just push you until I'm tired and my arms fall off."

Bella chuckled. "Well, if you insist."

A few moments later, Bella tried stopping the swing again. Edward in turn helped stop. "Did you have fun?" He asked as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

Bella swallowed. "Yes, I did. Did you?"

"Yes, this was fun," he told Bella as she tried to get of the swing. She wobbled and had a hard time standing. He held out his arm to her. "Need some help?"

Bella nodded. "Just for a minute. I can't feel my legs!" She laughed.

As they continued to walk, Edward noticed Bella didn't really need his support any more. He released her arm from his. He placed an arm around her lower back. "Is this, um, okay?"

Bella offered him a genuine smile and leaned into him. "Yes, this is fine."

Edward held onto her tighter as they approached an intersection. They crossed the street out of the park and ended up by the Trump Towers. Bella laughed.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Edward asked.

"Well, those girls I saw earlier at Starbucks thought you were staying there," she said pointing to the hotel.

"No way," Edward began to explain as he scrunched his face. "I'm sure it's nice inside but the outside looks like it is solid gold lettering."

"I think that's the point."

"I know, it's just so goddy though." He leaned into Bella even closer as they walked by the Time Warner Building. "I don't want to complain or anything, but we have been walking around for a while now and," his sentence was cut off by the rumbling sound of his stomach.

"You're hungry." Bella smirked.

"Yes, I am. Do you…want to…have…lunch…with me?" Edward asked nervous. He didn't know why he felt that way. He had slept in her bed. He spent the entire day with her and now had his arm around her waist. Was lunch really something to be nervous about?

"Sure. What time is it anyway?"

Edward looked at his watched and was surprised. "It's almost two."

"All ready? Wow. We walked for a while."

Silence filled them for a moment as they continued to walk. Edward's chuckles interrupted the quietness.

"So what's around here?"

"For what?'

"For lunch, remember?"

Bella was so cut up in her own thoughts that she totally forgot Edward didn't know his way around. "I forgot, I'm the tour guide today, right?"

Edward nodded. "Right."

"All righty then. We could walk towards St. Patrick's Cathedral. There is a good Mexican place down there and I think Italian and there is a little Japanese place and then there's-"

Edward smiled yet again. "Mexican sounds good. Lead the way," he told her as he placed both arms around her waist. Edward fell behind a little while Bella lead the way to the restaurant.

Once they arrived blocks later, they saw that the eatery wasn't even half full. Bella still insisted that they sit in a dining room that was more private. The hostess agreed as she led them to a booth in the back of the building. There were only three booths in the section that were filled. All of the people seated were far enough away from Bella and Edward.

The waiter brought out three kinds of salsa, guacamole and baked tortilla chips. The pair munched on the appetizer as they made their selections. After the waiter left, Edward again lit the dark area with his radiant smile.

"Why are you laughing now? You're like Mr. Giggles or something."

Edward sighed as he leaned back in the booth. His hands rested on the top. "Or something. I was just thinking how much fun it was to go to the park and just swing. It's something so simple, yet I had so much fun. I haven't done that since I was a kid."

Bella bit the chip and smiled. "I had fun too."

Gazing into her big chocolate eyes, Edward was lost. He knew he had to say what he wanted to say before he lost his nerve. He swallowed and began. "I don't know what it is about you, but I feel," he paused for a moment and lifted her hand. "I feel like there is something between us. I have always been guarded and with you, I'm not. I know this is only our second time meeting but I feel like we have some kind of connection."

Bella swallowed. She knew what he met. "Connection?"

He sat closer to the table and still held her hand. "Come on, you have to feel it too, don't you?" He continued before she answered. "I have never in my entire life felt as comfortable with anyone as I have with you, and you're a girl." Both Edward and Bella let out nervous laughs. "And now I sound like I'm twelve."

Bella looked down and studied her jeans for a moment. Without looking at him, she blurted out, "not even with Tanya?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't read gossip magazines?"

"I don't. I had to Google you after the night we talked in Boston. Curiosity got the best of me. She came up quite a bit."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and leaned back again. He let go of Bella's hand and ran it through his hair nervously. "Tanya and I have known each other for years. We tried the dating thing, which didn't work out so well." He stopped as he seemed to be reflecting about her. "We have occasionally used each other for," Edward paused as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "each other's needs. We tried for more but it just didn't work out. She's been a good friend, in the past but we have both moved on and there is nothing else there. So to answer your question, no, I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Tanya."

Bella sat back and nodded. She felt what Edward was talking about. She felt the spark that had connected them from the night they met at the bar. It was something that she just couldn't explain. She was with Michael for a long time and didn't feel as emotionally attached to him as she did Edward, which was strange considering Edward was still a stranger. "I think I know what you are talking about. I feel something too."

"Good. I hope this is the start of something." Edward told her squeezing her hand as their food came.

After lunch Edward and Bella found their way to St. Patrick's Cathedral and strolled through. They observed the architectural features of the building. They wondered over to Rockefeller Center and then back to Times Square. They held hands and were both very giggly. Before they knew it, they arrived back at Bella's hotel.

"Do you want to come up?" She asked still holding his hand.

He smiled. "I have an idea. As a thank you for being such a good tour guide, I would like to take you out for dinner. I'll pick the place and surprise you. How does that sound?"

Bella returned his smile. "I think that sounds good, but you don't know the city."

His emerald eyes found her chocolate eyes. He answered her as he pushed a strain of her hair behind her ear. "I have my ways. I'll come back in about, I don't know, three hours to get you?"

"Three hours, so it'll be just about eight?"

"Yes. Does this sound good to you?"

Bella smiled. "Sounds perfect. What should I wear?"

Edward looked serious for a moment. "Well, I think you'd look beautiful wearing a paper bag, but the dress code for the restaurant might be dressy, so a dress. Do you have a dress with you?"

Bella smiled again. "I have something I could wear. Okay, I'll see you about eight."

Edward, still trying to be serious, closed the gap between he and Bella. He placed his arms around her back and pulled her close to him. He leaned down into her and placed his lips on hers. "Eight it is. I'll see you in a bit." He smiled as he walked away and hailed a cab.

Bella beamed as she walked into the hotel and into the elevator when her phone rang. She looked down and was curious when saw that it was Edward. "What, did you change your mind?"

Chuckling on the other end, Edward responded. "No, I defiantly did not change my mind. I was wondering if, you know, the um it, I mean if the, um kiss was it, you know, okay? Was it too much?"

As Bella entered her room she was still smiling. Her heart was skipping a beat. She felt like a teenager. "Nope, not too much at all. It was rather pleasurable."

"Pleasurable is good, right?"

"Ah Mr. Masen, pleasurable is very good."

Edward sighed as he sat back in the cab. A soft chuckle left his mouth. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it. I know I've moved kind of, you know, quickly with you, but I feel so comfortable around you and it just seemed natural to do. Anyway, I'll let you go so you can rest up and get ready for tonight. See you soon Bella."

"Oh hey Edward."

"Yes?"

"We never made it to the museum. Are you too disappointed?"

"Well, if you want to go tomorrow-"

Bella interrupted him she sat on her bed. She grabbed an orange glower from the night stand and twirled it in between her fingers. "Tomorrow? Aren't you sick of me yet?"

"Sorry, no, not a chance. If you would like we can go tomorrow, but if you don't want to go, we cancel it."

"Well, why don't we talk about it tonight?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Bella said hanging up her phone. She placed it on the night stand and laid down for a few moments. She felt her heart doing summer salts.

After dining at Asiate at the Mandarin Hotel, the two sat and enjoyed their drinks and continued to chat. When the waitress brought the bill, Edward quickly took out his credit card and handed the bill with the card back to the waitress.

"Once again, I had a great time with you." Edward told Bella.

"I did too. It's a shame for it end."

"Who says it does? Do you want to go to a bar or out to a club? Maybe a movie? What would you like to do?"

Bella thought for a moment and then looked back at Edward. "We walked a lot today and it's almost midnight. Do you mind if we go back to my room to watch a movie?"

Edward shook his head. "Well, what if we go to my room? It's closer."

"Really, where are you staying?"

A grin found its way to Edward's mouth as he looked at Bella. "The fortieth floor. You should really see the view of Central Park from up there." Edward told her as he sipped his wine.

Bella nodded. "That sounds nice."  
Edward took care of the bill and signed the receipt. He stood up and then stood behind Bella's chair and helped her with her chair before he took her hand in his. They began to go to the elevator and up to his room. Bella leaned into him and smiled. He held her close. They were moving way too quickly bit it felt so natural for the two of them.

When they got off of the elevator, Edward led her to his room. Her eyes got as big as saucers. "This place is huge."

"It's all right. It's lonely. The studio picked it out for me. It's pretty, but, oh hey, come over here and look at the window. I know you can't see much because it's dark, but Central Park is there. The view in the day is breath taking." Edward explained as he still held Bella's hand. "Come on, let's see what they have to watch."

Edward led her over to the television. He read the list of on demand movies. Bella stopped him when he came to Letters to Juliet.

"Really? You want to see that?" Edward asked sounding disappointed.

Bella nodded. "Yes, but I can understand if you aren't interested in it, what else is there?"

"No, no, you are my guest and I did ask you what you wanted to watch." He replied as he looked at the couch. It was a pretty couch but it wasn't very comfortable to watch a movie on. "I'm going to suggest something, but feel free to completely shoot it down. I think we should watch the movie on my bed. The couch isn't really functional but the bed is amazing."

Bella nervously nodded. "Okay." She didn't know why she felt the nerves. She and Edward had unintentionally shared a bed the night before. She followed Edward to the enormous bedroom. The walls were from floor to ceiling windows. The view of the city was breath taking.

"Can I suggest one more thing?" Edward asked grabbing the remote from the dresser.

"You are Mr. Helpful tonight with all of these suggestions," Bella smiled. "What is it?"

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable. I know your dress is a short, which looks fantastic on you by the way, but it might make sitting on the bed a little uncomfortable. Do you want to wear a pair of my sweatpants and at shirt?

Again, Edward had thought of everything. She nodded again and looked at him. "Okay. Thank you for the offer."

"No problem. I just want to make sure you are comfortable while you are here," Edward explained as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed work out pants that were blue and a grey t shirt. "Here you go, the bathroom is right behind that door. I promise not to start the movie without you."

"Right, because I know how much you really want to see that movie. I'll be just a minute and thank you again." Bella told him as she went off to the bathroom.

Edward went back into the living room and looked around. He went to the mini bar and grabbed two bags of M&Ms and two bottles of water. He stared into the fridge and wondered if she wanted a soda or even the wine that was in there.

"I was wondering where you went. I thought you just left me," Bella joked.

When Edward turned around he tried to keep his jaw off the floor. She had looked beyond words all dressed up in her short, purple dress that hugged her body comfortably. Her long mahogany hair had blanketed her shoulders. As he looked at her wearing his clothes, he thought she had never looked more amazing in the short time he had known her. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. The clothes were big of course, but she looked radiant. "I didn't hear the bathroom door. I'm glad you are here. I need help choosing a snack for tonight's movie. I was thinking M&Ms, however I'm not sure of that now."

"What do you have?" She asked walking closer to him.

"Well, there are peanut butter cups and-"

"Sold. I'm not really hungry but you can't go wrong with peanut butter and chocolate, so let's have the Reeses'."

Edward laughed. "Okay, you're sold on the candy. What about drinks. There is water, regular and Diet Coke, some beer and wine."

"Water is fine with me, thank you."

Edward gathered the items in his hand. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go back and watch this movie."

Bella offered to help him carry the few items back to the room but Edward said he was fine carrying the items. He set her water and candy on the night stand next to where she was sitting. He did the same with his and then started the movie.

Before either one of them knew it, and Edward was enjoying the romantic movie. He scotched over to Bella a little and placed his arm around her. "This movie isn't so bad. It's actually kind of sweet."

Bella nodded. She was barely awake. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. She just nodded as she cuddled closer into Edward.

At the end of the movie, Edward turned to look at Bella fast asleep. He didn't know when she had fallen asleep. He kissed her cheek and gently lifted her and covered her with the blankets. He walked over to the end table on her side of the bed and shut it off. He proceeded to wash his face and brush his teeth in the bathroom. When he was done he walked over to the bed and a smile found it's way to his mouth. Bella could hardly be seen on the bed. Between being in the middle of the king size bed and the blankets over her, it looked like the bed was swallowing her. All that Edward could see was the top of her brown hair.

Edward shut off the light and rolled closer to her, wrapping his hands around her. She didn't wake up but she did respond by rolling close to him. Edward smiled and thought of his amazing day with an amazing woman as sleep found him too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to post two chapters to catch up! I don't want to whine, and I do appreciate the readers who are adding the story to their favorites and who have added me as a favorite author, I love seeing that. I would love to know what you guys are thinking. I would love to hear feedback from you guys about the story, so please drop a note, even if it is only a few words. I try to respond to everyone too. Okay, whining and begging time is over, onto the story!

-Lisa

PS- Happy 4th of July to those who celebrate it!

* * *

As she sat at in her office staring at her computer screen, Bella thought about her weekend with Edward. It seemed unreal. She had shared so much of herself with him emotionally. She had spoken more candidly with him over those few days than she had with Michael during their entire relationship. Unlike talking with Michael, Edward actually responded to her.

On Sunday afternoon Bella was supposed to go head back to Boston; however, after going to the museum, lunch and doing a little shopping, she missed her train. She was unable to switch her train ticket for any train that night, however, she did trade her ticket for one at six the next morning. Edward insisted that since he was the cause of her tardiness she had to stay with him for another night. She more than happily agreed.

After dining out again, Edward and Bella took a carriage ride through Central Park where they snuggled in the autumn's cool evening air. After their ride was over, they adventured out to the movies. Bella was relieved that their entire weekend was uninterrupted by the paparazzi. It was polite of him to warn her but the warning seemed to be unwarranted. No fans approached Edward. No one really seemed to notice him. It made their weekend of getting to know each other that much better.

The following morning Edward woke her up for her shower. While she was in the bathroom, he ordered room service for breakfast. Even if their romantic relationship fizzled, she thought he would be in her life as a good friend. When it was time for her to leave Edward hailed a cab with and traveled with her to Grand Central Station. Before she got out, Bella invited him to Boston for a visit. He kissed her and said he would love to see the city. Edward asked her to send him a text or call him once she got to work to let him know she had arrived safely. She agreed and said a goodbye that she didn't expect to be so hard.

It was now almost four in the afternoon and Bella was so still beaming. Alice had called several times and she hadn't returned her call yet. Alice was probably scared with her not coming home the night before, but Bella would answer her calls later.

When she had decided she wasn't going to get any more work done that day, she checked her email. She had emails reminding her of upcoming appointments and commitments. She began to read one that caught her eye.

_Hey Bells,_

_It was great seeing you in New York last weekend. Don't take this the wrong way but you haven't changed a bit over the years. You are exactly how I remembered you to be, which was comforting. _

_I expected to be greeted by my fiancée when I returned home from New York. I was surprised to come home to find her dog (the one who hates me) here and she was gone. She left a note saying she went away with a couple of girl friends to Vegas for the weekend. The more and more I think about it, the more I think the marriage is a bad idea. Honestly, what do you think?_

_I am sorry to contact you and talk to you about my situation. I don't know who else to turn and talk to. I have friends here, but they all run in the same circle as Leah. I know if I confided in one of them, they'd surly tell their girlfriend who then would tell someone else before getting back to Leah. I feel safe talking to you. Also, I know that you would never pass judgment on me and even if we were running in the same circle of friends, you would never tell a soul that I was having second guesses. I can't wait to talk to Leah about the prenup, which should be fun._

_If things between Leah and I dissolved, I'm moving out of Chicago. I'm moving back to the Boston area. I really do miss that area, I have for a while. Plus I figure my dad isn't getting any younger. What isn't there to love about the area? I am pretty sure since I have enough money to live off of for a while I would take a break from working. I want to spend some time painting again. I miss that. _

_In other news, do you know what I was thinking about during my flight back here? Of course you don't, so I will tell you. I was thinking the time you taught me how to cook. You taught me how to make lasagna, which wasn't hard at all. Somehow you teaching me in my first apartment with that cheap bottle of wine was better than reading one of my mom's old cook books. Can you count all the fun times we had together? Maybe in the spring I will come back for a Red Sox game. Would you like to join me?_

_Anyway, I'm going to get going. I guess I should take the mutt out and finish up my work. Again, it was great catching up with you. We should talk soon!_

_Jake_

_PS-I don't know if you ever knew this, but when we were in school I had the biggest crush on you. You were perfect, you still seem like you are Bells. God, why was I so stupid not to act on it then? I guess we'll never know what could have been._

Bella reread the email over and over again. She couldn't believe that throughout her entire perfect weekend she had completely forgotten about Jacob. She clicked out of her email and gathered her belongings.

"You're leaving all ready? You must have had a good weekend," Lauren the intern joked.

Bella nodded. "I am caught up on all my work and now I have to go and check in with my friend before she thinks I am dead. Lauren whenever you finish what you are doing, go home."

Bella was almost skipping down the hall as she left. One her way home she dialed Alice's number.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, what the hell is your problem?" Alice creamed into the phone.

"Well hello Alice, how are you doing?" Bella joked.

Alice puffed. "Don't do that to me Bella, I thought you were dead. I thought maybe some crazy person had abducted you. I called your hotel and they said you had checked out. Then I looked up your train information and it said-"

"Alice, calm down! I missed my train and ended up staying with Edward for the night."

Alice continued before registering what Bella had said. "The information on the internet said your train was on time and I stopped by your house and-wait, you stayed with Edward, like in his room?"

"Yes, for two nights in a row. And Friday night he fell asleep in my room."

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Alice repeated as she yelled into the phone. "Why didn't you call me? Did he and Jacob run into each other? Did you guys, you know, do something more than sleep?"

"I didn't call you because it wasn't appropriate. We spent literally from two o'clock Saturday morning to just this morning together. I hopped on the train and took off for work, where I'm just leaving now. No, he and Jacob didn't meet each other."

Alice took a breath. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you spent the entire weekend with Hollywood's most demanding leading man and absolutely nothing happened?"

As Bella entered her car, she began to answer her friend. "That's right. He was the perfect gentleman. He opened the doors and pushed in my chairs, he paid for everything and brought me flowers and watched Letters to Juliet."

"Damn, I can't get Jazz to sit through any type of chick flick. Did you two gossip about Hollywood?"

"Of course not Alice, although I did tell him after the night we spent together in Boston I googled him and I asked about Tanya since her name came up a lot attached to his."

"And he said what?"

"He explained that they were never together, other they were occasionally bed buddies. He said he ended it when she wanted more and he just didn't feel the same way."

Alice was silent for a moment. "Did you take any pictures?"

Bella chuckled softly as she turned onto the Massachusetts Turn Pike. "Alice, I feel like this is the Spanish Inquisition. Yes I took a few with my phone."

"Oh my god, you have to come over like now and show them to me!" Alice squealed.

"I can't come over your house now, I'm going to the happiest place on earth."

"Disneyland?"

No."

"Disneyworld?"

"No."

"Edward's bed."

"What? Alice, no. I'm going to have dinner at casa de Cullen."

"Oh, I didn't know sarcastic Bella had arrived. I'm sorry you're having dinner with your folks. Are Emmett and Rose going to be there?"

Bella sighed. "I have no idea. Honestly, I'm hoping they are not. I don't want to hear any more about the wedding crap. Also, I'm kind of afraid of my mom."

"Who, Esme? She's a pussy cat."

Bella sighed, "Unless you're her daughter. She hovers and I hate it. I'm not a child any more. I'll be twenty nine soon."

Bella began to think about her parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were collage sweethearts. They married the summer after they graduated from Boston University. Esme went on to become one of the most successful interior designers in Boston, while Carlisle graduated with a degree in medicine. He continued on in one of their programs to earn his medical degree in internal medicine. He was currently the chief of the emergency room. Both Esme and Carlisle loved each other greatly, as they did for their children, but they had different views of on their children.

Esme expected her daughter to be married and have children by now since she had both of her children by the time she was Bella's age. She thought that Bella should be living her life as the Catholic she was raised to be. What she didn't realize was that Bella lied and told her mother that she went to church every Sunday, when in fact the only time she ever attended services was when they went a as family during holiday masses. Bella just didn't believe in the church's teachings, Esme on the other hand, sat on many of the church boards and over saw projects at their parish. Although she would never admit it, Esme always favored Emmett over Bell.

Carlisle, on the other hand, never favored his children, although to some extent Bella was daddy's little girl. He loved his children equally. He was happy with them as they were happy with themselves. One thing that Carlisle hated was arguing with his wife. Although he didn't agree with her perspective on a lot of what she said about their children, he tried not to argue back. Although he didn't have favorites, he had a soft spot for Bella since it seemed Esme picked on her frequently.

Alice interrupted her train of thought. "What about Jacob? How was your visit with him?"

"It was good, hey he cut his hair."

"I'd hope so. His long hair always looked like a wig to me. How is he doing?"

Bella explained Jacob's whole situation about his fiancée. "And when he returned home she was gone, but left her dog for him to take care of."

"She sounds charming."

"Right, but he seems like he was in college. He still seems like a nice guy. He told me in an email that he wishes he would have acted on his feelings for me. He had a crush on me."

Alice huffed. "That's swell, he's only five years too late."

"Tell me about it, but it doesn't mean anything now."

"Why not?"

Bella put on her directional as she got off the exit and towards the toll booth. "Well for one thing he is engaged. Also, I am hoping there is something brewing between Edward and me."

"I'm so surprised with how mellow you are about him. I mean, you do know he just turned twenty five, right?"

Bella was taken back. In all of her research she conducted on line, not once did she realize that he was that much younger than her. Well, four years, but did it matter? "Alice, when were you going to tell me this?"

"I thought you knew."

"No I didn't. Let's see, he's twenty five and I'm going to twenty nine soon, so that's four years. Is that bad since I'm older and I'm a woman?"

"Um I don't know. I don't think so."

"Okay, you know what you need to do, name some Hollywood couples where the woman is older than the man. Go!"

"Um, there's Harold and Maude from that movie."

"You are hysterical Ally as usual. Please don't compare me to that deranged movie. Do I look like an eighty something year old women? Pick another one."

"Hulk Hogan's ex wife and her son's friend."

"You're moving up from deranged to raunchy and they broke up. Keep going."

'Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher?"

"Oh great, he's cheated on her. Very classy Al. Do you know of anyone else?"

"Maybe Hollywood couples aren't the best example. Stay out of Hollywood. I've educated you completely in the wrong direction."

"Great Al, but he is in Hollywood." She told Alice as she pulled into her parents' driveway. "I have to go, I'm here."

"All ready? You must be anxious to see them. Promise to give me the cliff notes version tomorrow?"

"Of course, bye Alice," Bella told her friend as she pressed the end button. Bella was walking towards the back years when she heard her mother talking to someone.

"No, I think this should be pulled up in the spring and the shrubs should be placed in its place." Esme looked up finally noticing her daughter. "Hello Isabella," she said kissing her cheeks. "Honey, dinner will be almost ready. Go inside and set the table." Esme told her daughter as she continued to walk with the landscaper.

When Esme finally rejoined her daughter, she saw that the dining room table had five place settings. "Why did you put out five places?"

"I thought Emmett and Rose would be joining us."

"No, it will be just the three of us for dinner."

In a tone she thought was too low for her mother to hear, Bella rolled her eyes. "Great."

Esme walked over to Bella. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at her daughter. "Isabella, what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't been the same since you and Michael broke up. You cancelled your dress fitting, twice. You canceled running with your brother this past weekend. You promised you'd come and clean out some of your stuff in the attic this weekend. You probably cancelled on poor Alice too. She has babies and any adult time she can get she will appreciate. Now, Isabella tell me what is-"

Esme was cut off by the sound of her husband's voice. "Bella honey, are you here?"

_Thank you dad for choosing this moment right now to come home. I love you and owe you a big one._ "Yes dad, we're in the dining room."

Carlisle walked into the room and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek before he kissed his daughters'. "Hi honey, how are you?"

Esme looked at her daughter. "Yes Isabella, how are you?"

Trying to act nonchalant, Bella replied, "I'm fine."

"That's -"Carlisle was interrupted by his wife.

"Where were you his weekend?"

"I was-wait, how did you know I wasn't home?"

"I called your cell phone and landline numbers, which you never answered. I drove past your apartment and knocked on the door there a few times and your car was there but you never answered the door. I was going to call the police if I hadn't heard from you. I called your brother and he said he didn't know where you were, then I called Alice. She said you left for the weekend. Isabella, why did you spend the weekend away from your house?"

_Not to self, kill Alice painfully slow. _ "I was, well, I was in New York City"

"Oh, you love New York. Did you go to a show?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head. "No dad, not this time."

"Since when do you know anyone who lives in the city?

Bella took a deep breath as she answered her mother. She felt like she was eight years old. "Well, I met a friend I graduated with from BU was in the city for business so I went and we caught up. Also, there was another, um friend, I went to see who I went to see and we are spent some time together."

"That's nice that you were getting reacquainted with an old friend. Was it anyone we know?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

Before Bella had a chance to answer, Esme talked over her husband. "Were you meeting a man?"

Bella closed her eyes and thought how she wanted to be anywhere but her parents' dining room. "I went to see Jacob Black."

"He was your best friend from school. How is he doing?" Carlisle asked before Esme had a chance to interfere.

"He's good," Bella replied as she explained about his job with the bank then she told her parents he was engaged.

"Who was the other "friend" you went to go see?" Esme asked using air quotes.

Bella took a deep breath and tried not to look at her mother. "I, um, met Edward in Boston just over a month ago. He was here for business. We exchanged numbers and email and kept in touch. He was in the city working and asked me if I knew the city because he didn't. I went and showed him around."

Esme's eyes turned angry. "You went out of state to show not one but two men around a strange city?"

Bella shook her head. "It wasn't like that. I mean, Jacob and I just had dinner and drinks. He was actually staying in the same hotel as me. We went back to our own rooms at the end of the night. I did touristy stuff with Edward and showed him around the city. Plus we had our own rooms in two separate hotels." _I'm going to omit the part where he stayed in my room and then I stayed in his, twice."_

Shaking her head and seeming irritated, Esme continued her questioning. "Where did you meet this Edward?"

_Here it comes. Mount St. Esme is going to explode after she hears this_. "After Michael and I broke up, Alice took me out. We went to this old bar we used to go to in college. Edward was performing and he was amazing. We started talking and as I said, he exchanged our information and kept in touch."

"Really Isabella, a bar? What are you thinking?" Esme scolded her daughter.

"But mom, he's smart and successful and very handsome."

Carlisle interjected to try and save his daughter. "Honey, what does Edward do?"

_Round two of Esme Cullen staring is about to happen." _ "He's an actor. He was in New York to film a movie."

"An actor, really Isabella? Oh my goodness. Isabella, you are too old to be going through that phase of your life."

"Sweetheart," Carlisle began to explain. "She's only twenty eight. If she is happy-"

Esme shook her head. While cutting off her husband. "No Carlisle, it's a bad idea. She needs to seriously think about settling down now. She's pushing thirty and still doesn't have kids yet. That gets more dangerous the older you get. She's too old to have some fling with a Hollywood brat who isn't going to help her achieve her goals and make her happy."

Bella shook her head. "Hi, I'm standing right here. Don't talk to me like I'm not here. Mom, I am sorry but not all of us can be as lucky as you and dad or Emmett and Rose. Being single is hard."

Esme shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you wouldn't be single if you had worked on Michael harder and tried harder to talk him into marriage."

Before she could respond, Carlisle jumped into the conversation. "Esme, sweetheart, Michael cheated on Bella. We wouldn't have wanted her to marry someone like that."

"Maybe if she had convinced him to marry her he wouldn't have cheated."

"Es, that isn't fair."

Again, Bella shook her head. "You know what isn't fair? Standing here and listening to this. Mom, the idea for dinner was nice really. Dad, as always thank you. You should go running with Em and I one day. I'm going to go back to my home now."

"You haven't had dinner yet," Esme told her sternly.

Carlisle kissed his daughter on the head. "I understand honey. I'll call you later and we can coordinate that run."

"That sounds good dad. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Isabella turn around here and sit down for dinner." Esme demanded.

"No mom, I don't have much of an appetite any more. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Bella decided once she was home to take a bath and relax. She had texted Edward before she got into the bath tub. She didn't receive a replay, but she didn't expect one anyway. He had said he was going to be on the set all day and he wasn't really looking forward to it.

After she bathed, she got out of the tub and put her pajamas on. She walked into the living room to grab the book she was reading when the door bell rang. She walked over to the door to see a delivery man standing outside.

"Can I help you?" She inquired.

"Yes, I'm looking for Bella Cullen."

"You have found her."

'Well, it seems like you have some flowers," the delivery man told her handing her two vases of flowers.

She thanked him and sent him on his way. She sat on her couch and studied the cards on both. The cards were numbered. She picked up the card that was attatched to the red roses.

_Bella,_

_Just wanted to thank you for the great weekend. I know officially love New York City, but strangely enough I think I will prefer Boston once I finally get there. Go figure. I'll talk to you soon. Edward_

Bella smiled as she began to open the second card that came with the vase of brightly colored gerber daisies.

_Hell again beautiful,_

_After I sent the roses I thought I should have sent you the daisies you liked so much, so here they are. Again, I had a great time seeing the city with you. I can't wait to see you again. Edward_

Bella felt giddy as she was getting ready to turn into bed. She brought both vases of flowers to her bed room. She set the roses on her dresser while the greber daisies sat on her night stand. She smiled as she breathed in the air in her room. Just as she was about to turn off the lights, her phone chimed.

_Hey, I just got both of your texts. I'm glad you made it home safely. Sorry that dinner at your parents was a disaster. I wish I could talk to you about it and hold you if that was what you needed. I just found out that I have next weekend off if you were serious about showing me Boston I love to come up._

Bella sent a text back to him.

_Hi. First of all, thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful. That was very thoughtful of you. I would love to show you around Boston. I told you that you have a place to stay when you are here. I also told you I'd have to cook you dinner so please let me know what your favorite meal is and I will have to prepare it for you. I'm off to bed. I hope you have a good night and you get to go home soon._

Just seconds later, her phone chimed.

_I'll let you know about the food later. I have to get back to the set, but you sweet Bella have good dreams and I'm going to try to talk to you tomorrow night._

Bella could hardly wait for the next day to arrive. She hated the anticipation of waiting to speak to Edward, but she would just have to see what the next day brought.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: As promised, the next chapter. Please leave me some feed back...thank you!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Seven

Bella left work early on the following Friday afternoon. She wanted to make sure her apartment was spotless for Edward's visit. After she was satisfied with the time and job she had spent cleaning, she made her grocery list and headed out the door to Whole Foods.

She walked the aisles looking for the items on her list. She had to make sure she had the ingredients for Sheppard's pie and homemade mac and cheese. She was also going to pick up a few steaks and ingredients to make homemade dark chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting. During their weekend together he had commented that his mother used to make it for him when he was a child. Everyone he knew thought it was a strange combination since no one he knew really liked cream cheese frosting. She figured she'd make the cake that evening and icing it in the morning before he came. She had plenty of time to complete the cake in the morning as well as make the Sheppard's pie to heat up for dinner Saturday night. Then she remembered she was going to make him brunch before Edward had to go back to New York. She was toying with the idea of inviting Alice and Jasper over with their children but was still uncertain. She didn't know if it would be too much meeting Alice and Jasper for the first time with their children. She still had to think about it.

After she finished gathering the ingredients for the recipes, Bella wondered over to the wine section. She chose four bottles of wine, two red and two white. She knew she was going overboard, but she didn't care. She just liked being prepared. She also thought on her way home she'd stop and get a variety pack of Sam Adams beer. She also remembered Edward's fridge in the hotel was stocked with Diet and regular Coke, so she grabbed a twelve pack of each. Bella didn't know Edward's preference when it came to drink choices so she was prepared for anything.

Once she had everything she needed she headed back home. The cake was in the oven and she was browning the hamburger at seven o'clock the phone rang.

"Hello." Bella answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm cooking. What are you doing?"

Alice laughed. "Are you preparing for Edward's visit?"

"Yes, who else would I be cooking for, you?"

"Ouch, that hurts. Would you want come company? Jasper said I need some time away from the kids. I could help you cook if you'd like."

"Fine, come on over but be useful. I'll keep the door unlocked." Bella told her as she shut off the burner.

"I'll be there in ten," Alice said as she hung up the phone.

By the time Alice had welcomed herself in, Bella had assembled the Sheppard's pie and took the cake out of the oven. She was boiling the macaroni and gathering ingredients for the cheese sauce.

"Geez Bella, don't go all out for his guy or anything," Alice joked as she looked around. "Your kitchen looks and smells like a restaurant. It smells great in here. "

"I just want him to be comfortable. I also made muffins for the morning. I made chocolate chip, coffee cake and blueberry. I hope he likes one of them."

"You are hopeless. Do you need a taste tester?"

Bella laughed. "You can have a muffin. Also, help yourself to whatever is in the fridge."

Alice grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from the counter and walked over to the fridge. "Bella, it looks like you are having a small gathering at any given time. I don't think I have ever seen this much food in your possession ever."

Bella sighed as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I told you, I want to make sure he is comfortable. Do you think I went over board?"

"Maybe a tad, but that's all right. You went overboard in a good way. You have been narcotic since I met you so this fits you well," Alice answered as she grabbed a bottle of water.

Alice watched Bella drain the pasta and then mix the cheese sauce over it. "This looks good."

"No sampling Alice."

"Fine. Hey, I'm going to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Have you heard from Jacob since you emailed him back?" Alice inquired.

Bella sighed as she poured the pasta into the casserole dish. "A few times a day. We've been emailing back and forth. I am almost positive that he is going to talk to Leah soon and not get married. He seems pretty sure that is what he wants. Also, he wants to move here, back to the Boston area."

"Wow. Is he still all hot for you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. I think he just mentioned it in passing."

"And I think you are naive. I think he wants to move here to start a relationship with you."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Really Allie, I think you have finally lost your marbles."

"Bella, you know I'm usually right about these things. How'd he take it when you told him you were seeing Edward?"

Biting down on her lip, Bella looked away from Alice as she placed the covered casserole pan into the refrigerator. "I haven't exactly told him yet."

"What? Why?" Alice asked in shock.

"I haven't said anything. It isn't a big deal. Plus Edward and I aren't exactly exclusive. What's the big deal?"

"As I said, I think Jacob likes you and wants you to be more than his friend."

"You are insane, really Allie."

"You don't feel anything for him in that way do you?"

"No, I don't. That ship sailed long ago. It took me forever and a day to get over losing him when we graduated. Then he moved away and we lost contact. You know how long it took me to date, let alone find a boyfriend."

"You were a wee bit obsessed."

Bella nodded. "I thought I was in love."

"And you weren't?"

"No, it's what I thought love felt like." Bella paused and she looked at her friend and began to practically whisper. "What I feel for Edward feels stronger even though we don't know each other well yet. Alice, it's like there is a spark between us. It's like I never felt anything like this in my life before I met him. Does that even make sense?"

Alice nodded. "It does. I told you I think you are in love with Edward. Why wouldn't-" Alice explained to her friend as she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You think Jasper got sick of being with the kids all by himself?" Bella asked taking off her apron. When Alice shook her head, Bella asked, "who else could that be?'

Alice walked closely behind Bella as she peeked out the window. "Oh my god!" She smiled.

"Who is it?" Alice inquired.

Before she answered, Bella opened the door and smiled. "Hi, I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

Edward wrapped his strong arms around Bella's waist and lifted her for a hug. "I thought I'd surprise you. I drove from New York."

"You what?" Bella asked surprised as she walked into her apartment. He followed her and closed the door behind him.

He nodded. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I got the go ahead to leave just before five, which is why I am here at nine. I literally left, packed my bag and rented a car and now I'm here. I don't know how I didn't hit any rush hour traffic between New York and here, but the GPS that is in the car is amazing." He paused before gazing into her brown eyes. He placed his hand on the side of her head and played with her hair. "I am so happy to see you. I…um, I really missed you."

Bella smiled as she hugged him again. "Me too. Come on in. Do you want something to drink?"

"Her fridge is totally stocked," Alice joked knowing that she was forgotten for a few moments.

Bella chuckled. "Edward, I don't know if you remember-"

"Alice, right?" Edward asked.

"Hey, you're pretty good. Nice to see you again Edward. I think I'll be heading home now."

"No, please don't leave on my account. Stay and finish your visit." Edward told Alice before turning to Bella. "If it is all right with you I'd like to take a shower and rest for a bit anyway."

Bella, still smiling like a child on Christmas morning, looked at him. "Oh yes, of course. Let me show you the bathroom."

Edward nodded as he looked up at Alice again. "It was nice to see you again Alice."

"You too Edward." Alice smiled as Bella ushered him away.

Edward followed Bella to her bedroom. "I have a guest room, but would you, um, do you want to stay in here…with me?" Bella asked nervously.

Edward smiled as he placed his arms around Bella's waist. "Of course I do." He leaned down and placed his lips on her and kissed her tenderly. His eyes met hers as he pulled away and grinned. "I told you missed you."

Bella hugged him for a few more moments before showing him where everything was in the shower. She also told him to make himself feel comfortable and if there was anything he needed to ask and it was his. He kissed her one more time before she left him alone in her room.

Bella rejoined Alice out in the living room. Alice smiled as she looked at her friend. "Um, wow. Surprised?"

Bella nodded. 'I guess you could say that. I can't believe he's here and in my shower as we speak."

"In your shower? Don't you have two bathrooms?"

Bella looked at her friend sheepishly. "Possibly and yes."

Alice laughed. "Well, look at you! I never knew you to be outgoing. Two months without Michael and you're a changed woman."

Bella motioned for Alice to follow her into the kitchen. They sat at the table as Bella beamed and spoke in a low voice. "Alice, I feel something with him. I did at the bar and the first night we met. It's hard to explain but I have never felt that way before about anyone. I know we are moving fast and such, but oh my god, there is something about him that makes me want him. I feel like I need him."

Alice shook her head and then giggled. "You are in love."

"No, it takes time to fall in love with."

Alice shook her head again and leaned on the table to talk to her friend. "Isabella, you are in love. Your heart is beating fast, your blushing and giggling. You are in love with him."

Bella smiled. She focused on the now cooled cake and the dirty dishes in the sink. She looked at Alice and scrunched her face. "Do you think it's too soon?" She asked as she walked over and turned on the water to begin doing the dishes.

"I think the heart wants what the heart wants." Alice paused. She looked at her friend and took the sponge from her hands. "I'll tell you what. I will help you make the frosting and help you frosting the cake tonight. Then I will help you with the dishes before I say good night as long as you promise to fill me in on everything this weekend!"

"That sounds like a deal." Bella answered as she began to dry the dishes Alice washed. When they were almost done, Bella looked at Alice. "Hey what are you and Jazz doing Sunday morning?"

"My mom is coming over to watch the kids so we can go out for brunch, why?"

Bella sighed and looked at her best friend. "Well, I was wondering if you and Jazz wanted to come over for brunch around noon on Sunday."

"Are you seriously going to share?" Alice asked as Bella shot her a look. "You're time. I ment you are going to share your time with him with us?"

Bella bit down on her lip again. "I guess I am. With all kidding aside, you and Jasper are two of my best friends and it would mean a lot to me."

"Well then Bella, you better make those Belgium waffles you make. Those are Jasper's favorites."

Bella didn't have time for a comment. The ringing of her phone interrupted the conversation. She dried her hands and walked over and picked her phone up. "Oh no, this isn't good."

"Who is it?"

"Jacob."

"Answer it, talk to him and if Edward comes out here, I'll entertain him for a few minutes. This is your opportunity to tell him."

Bella nodded as she answered the phone and headed to the sliding door to the deck

"Hello."

"Bells?"

"Yes, hi Jacob."

"Oh Bella, I think I did something bad."

Bella sat in the darkness as she looked inside her home. Alice was putting the newly cleaned dishes away as Edward entered the kitchen. She could see the two of them chit chatting. Her focus went back to her friend on the phone. "What happened?"

Jacob took a deep breath. On the other end of the phone could hear the horns beeping in traffic. "Remember how I told you I thought Leah might have been after my money? I asked her to sign a prenup and she threw a nutty."

"What happened?"

"Well, I asked her while we were getting ready to go out for dinner with friends. I brought it up causally. I expected a look of hurt, but instead she had this look of rage in her eyes." Jacob paused as tears formed in his eyes. "I guess I upset Leah because started throwing everything at me, her hair brush, the dog's toys, the alarm clock, the crystal vase, dishes in the kitchen, which met my head and I had to go to the hospital. I have seven stitches on my forehead."

Bella felt sad for her friend. "I guess she didn't go with you to the hospital?"

Jacob sadly chuckled. "No, I guess not. I feel bad that I made her so upset, but I think my assumptions were right and she was just using me."

"I'm really sorry Jake, I really am. What are you going to do now?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he answered honestly. "I'm going to stay in at a hotel for the evening. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to her about ending the engagement and ask her to leave my apartment in ample time."

"I am really sorry Jake, but think about if this happened a year or two into your marriage. Think of things this way, it's better to have found out now rather than down the road when you are married and possibly have a child."

Jacob took a deep breath. "I guess you're right." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry I interrupted your Friday night. You probably had something fun planned."

Bella smiled softly. "I was just cooking for the weekend, no big deal. I have a few friends over," she replied as she looked at Alice listening to whatever Edward was saying. Alice was in hysterics laughing hard. Edward's brilliant smile soon appeared as he spoke to her. He was drinking the Same Adam's Cherry Wheat beer.

"Not to change the lovely subject, but I wanted to ask you, do you still keep in touch with Alice Brandon and that guy, he was friends with her. Why can't I remember his name?"

"Jasper?"

"Yes! Jasper. Thank you for jogging my memory."

"No problem. Allie and Jazz are actually very good friends of mine. They are married now and have two young children."

"Really? Good for them. Do you see them a lot?"

"Yes. Alice is actually over here now. Jazz made her take a break from her mom duties."

"Are they happy?"

Bella stopped and starred at her best friend again. She then thought of Jasper. Even though Jacob couldn't see her on the phone, she nodded her head as she answered. "Two of the happiest people I think ever breathed."

"Lucky bastards." Jacob paused before continuing. "I'm sorry I took up so much of your time on a Friday night. I'll let you go."

"Are you sure? I mean are you okay?"

"Better now that I have talked about it. I just pulled into the hotel anyway. Could I call you tomorrow?"

Bella's eyes again reflected on Edward. He was still engrossed in a conversation with Alice. Bella not only saw the laughter in the room, but she could almost feel it. "You can, but I have these plans during the day. I'm playing tour guide tomorrow for a new, um, friend."

"Bells, you always tended to act like the kind good Samaritan."

Bella took a deep breath. She knew this wasn't the time to discuss her new relationship with Edward. "Well, I'm showing a new friend around the amazing Boston. We talked about going to the museums so my phone might be turned off, but if you call, I'll call you back as soon as I can."

Jacob gave a half laugh. "That sounds fair enough. Thank you Bella, for everything."

"What do you mean?

"For listening. I appreciate it."

Bella swallowed. "We're friends Jake, that's what friends do."

"I appreciate it. I will let you go now, but tell Alice and Jasper I said hello, will you?"

"I promise. Good night Jacob," Bella said hanging up the phone."

She stared at her phone for a moment before she picked it up and went inside. Alice and Edward were no longer in the kitchen. She followed the voices to the living room. As she got closer the voices turned back into laughter.

"That was entertaining Edward! I can't believe you did that!" Alice laughed sipping her water. "Bella, you have returned. I was about to sent a search party out for you."

"Sorry, involved conversation. Allie, Jacob says hi by the way." Bella said sadly.

"Jacob?" Alice asked playing coy.

Edward nonchalantly looked at Bella as she continued. "Things went kind of bad between he and his fiancée. They had an argument and she threw a bunch of stuff at him and he had to go to the hospital to get stitches."

Edward scoffed. "What did he do?"

"He thought she was using him for his money. He asked about signing a prenup and she went all animal like on him. I guess his suspicions were right. He was pretty upset about it." She looked at Edward. "I feel horrible for Jake, I really do, however I felt worse that I couldn't wait to get off the phone to see you."

As he blushed slightly, a smile crept its way back to Edward's face. Before words could be verbalized, Alice stood up. "Well kids, this has been fun, but I have to get going. I have real kids to get up with early. Edward, you are hysterical."

"Thank you Alice. Thank you for keeping me company."

"It's the least I could do while she was preoccupied. Good night Edward." Alice teased. Bella stood up to walked Alice out.

"Good night," he told her as he shook her hand.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to walk her outside." Bella said walking with Alice to the outside.

"So I take it you didn't tell Jacob." Alice sighed.

"I couldn't. The conversation right then and there wasn't about me. I'll tell him Allie, sooner than later. Thank you so much for everything. Thanks for talking to Edward while I talked to Jake."

Alice rolled her eyes and spoke in a very sarcastic tone. "Really, you left me alone in a room with a hot movie star to entertain and talk to? It was a tough job but I guess someone had to do it. Bella, really, he is great. I had fun talking to him. I think Jazz is going to get along well with him on Sunday."

Bella hugged her friend. "I hope you're right. Have a good night Allie."

"You too and Bella?"

"Yes."

"Go inside and please do something _I would do_!"

Bella shook her head. "Good night."

She jogged back to the door and locked it. Edward was reading the day's Boston Globe. His eyes looked up when he saw her. "Well, hello there."

She sat across from him and smiled. "Hello." She pointed to the paper. "Am I interrupting something interesting?"

He shook his head as he took his last sip of beer. "Nope, although someone interesting just entered the room." He stood up sat next to her. He placed his arm around her. Bella snuggled in close to him as he began to talk. "Alice is very nice."

Bella laughed. "Alice is, well, Alice. I've never met anyone like her before." She paused and looked at him. He beamed with her in his arms, but he looked tired. "When did you wake up this morning?"

"Um, I guess about four, why?"

"It's almost mid night! You have been up for almost twenty four hours!"

"So?"

"So, off to bed with you boy! You've been up so long and once again, we have a lot of walking to do tomorrow."

"Are you sending me to bed?"

"Yes I am mister. Good night!" She said as she went to get up. Edward pulled her back into him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, I'll go to bed on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You join me?"

_I never thought you'd ask_. "I guess. Come on."

Bella lead him into her bedroom. They took turns washing their faces and brushing their teeth. Bella was lying in bed when she remembered something. "I'll be right back." She said running down the hall to the guest bedroom. She grabbed the gift bag and ran back to her bedroom. Edward was lying down and looked like he was going to pass out.

"I have something for you, but you can open it tomorrow if you'd like."

Edward sat up and reached his hands for the gift. "No, I'm fine, I'll open it now." He moved the tissue paper and pulled it out. It made him laugh. "I didn't think you were serious about this."

"I told you I was going to get you one."

Edward placed the blue and red Boston Red Sox hat on his head and laughed. "How do I look?"

Bella smiled as she kissed him. "I think Boston is going to be good for you."

He gave her a kiss. "Thank you for this and I think you are right. I am really looking forward to getting to know Boston."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As promised, Bella woke up the following morning early. She rolled over to find Edward sleeping soundly next to her. She could feel his breath on her face. As she watched him sleep, she wondered if there was a time during the twenty four hours in a day when he wasn't attractive. He was just beautiful. The morning was no exception to that. Finally, she rolled over and was about to peel herself out of bed when a set of strong arms pulled her back into the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" The voice from behind her asked.

She smiled. "I-we need to get up. It's almost eight." She rolled over and placed her arms on his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck. He was still oozing sex appeal from wearing just plain red flannel pajama bottoms with a grey t shirt.

"What are you smiling at? It's too early to actually be happy." Edward asked as he pulled her closer to him.

Bella thought carefully before she answered him. "Why shouldn't I be happy? I have great company, the sun is shining and we are going to spend the entire day outside? Plus, I am excited to show you what I made for dinner, but you have to get up!"

Edward closed his eyes as he held her close. He circled the bottom of her back with his thumb. "Dinner? Dinner isn't for several hours. Come on, just ten more minutes, please?"

_Good god, can anyone say no to this man? _"Fine, you rest for ten more minutes, let me put on the coffee."

"Nope, coffee can wait. You stay here, with me." He said not loosening his grip on her.

"Fine, but you are just lucky that there is a Dunkin Donuts at the end of the bock. It's near the T."

"The what now?" Edward questioned.

"The T, the subway," Bella explained as she leaned into Edward's side. He placed his arms around her.

"We're taking the subway?"

"Yes. Is that okay?" Bella asked before finding one of Edward's hands. She laced her fingers through his.

"Well, I guess. I've never been on one before."

"Really?" She turned to Edward who shook his head no. "Wow. Well, today will be a first for you. I promise if things get weird, or if people haunt you, we'll get out and take a cab. Or we could start off with the cab in the first place, or-"

"No, the P sounds great."

Bella corrected Edward. "T, it's the T Edward."

"Right, the T. That's what I said."

Bella laughed into his chest. "I could stay here all day. I…I just feel so…so comfortable with you."

Edward nodded and soon rested his chin on Bella's head. "I know. I feel the same way. You know, I'm sure the great sights and sounds that are here will still be here in a few weeks when I come back."

"You're coming back?" She smiled.

"If you'll have me."

"I don't know, I might have to check my calendar and think about." She paused and looked up at him. "Just looked at it and I am pretty sure I can make the time to see you."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. You're scheduled up here," Bella explained pointing to her head.

Edward laughed. "Good then. If you just wanted to, I don't know, stay here and just hang out, we could do that. I'm sure the T will still be in commission in a few weeks."

"Well it is the oldest mode of public transportation in the country. I'm sure a few weeks won't matter. Well Mr. Masen,-"

"Wait, I need to correct you. That isn't my real last name."

"It isn't? What is your real last name? Is it just your stage name?"

Edward nodded with his eyes still closed. "It's my mother's madden name. My real last name is Swan."

"Swan, like the beautiful, graceful bird?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, something like that."

"Well then, Mr. Swan, what would you like to do?"

"Stay here with you. All day. Possibly all night too."

"And do what?"

"Talk, sleep, maybe eat, mostly just stay here in this spot all day long, with you."

"I'm really not all the interesting. You might get bored with me."

"Not a chance." Edward paused and looked at Bella. "Are you okay if we just hang low for this weekend?"

"Of course. It's your visit and I want you to be happy. I'm just happy that you are here."

"Good, I'm happy to be here too. Let's," Edward began to say as he kissed her cheek, "stay," then her chin, "here," and finally he kissed her neck and then lips. Edward moved on top of Bella and continued to kiss her. His long fingers let go of her fingers and combed through the ends of her dark hair. Bella clung onto his body as their mouths touched. Edward lightly sucked on Bella's lower lip as he pulled himself away. "Now that is the way to wake up. Wish I could wake up like that way every day."

"That was rather enjoyable," Bella agreed as she ran her fingers through Edward's unkempt copper hair. "I like your hair."

Edward scrunched his face and laughed. "You what?"

"I like your hair."

"Bella, no matter what I do to my hair it always looks like I just rolled out of bed."

"It works for you. You have crazed sexy hair."

"I have sex hair?"

"No, sexy hair, like you just stepped off the runaway or something. Honestly, you just woke up and are lying in bed and you look like a god or something."

"Well, I'm just trying to keep up with you that's all."

"Right. And on that note," Bella slid away from Edward's warm body, "I'm going to make us breakfast."

"Can't it wait?"

"Hey, it's been like fifteen minutes. I said I'd give you ten. We still have to eat so get up!" Bella joked as she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She quickly did her business, brushed her teeth and hair and came out of the room. Edward was still in bed, sitting up, finally. He grinned like a child. "What?"

"I just want you to know that I told you I wasn't moving from here, and I mean it."

"How do you suppose we eat breakfast?"

"In bed." Edward paused as he watched Bella laugh. "I guess I can get up and watch you cook. I might learn something." He laughed.

"Well hurry. We're having omelets, I'll teach you everything I know."

"All right, will you put on the coffee first?"

Bella shook her head and laughed. "Just get your butt in my kitchen. Two minutes."

"Two minutes? Fine. I'll see you in two minutes, with coffee please."

Bella tried her hardest to glare at Edward without laughing. Edward took noticed and shrugged his shoulders as he entered the bathroom. "I don't know what that looks is for," he said about to close the door. He stuck his head between the door and the frame. "I did say please."

Bella shook her head again and laughed as she left the room. She walked over to the kitchen and made coffee. Next she grabbed the ingredients that she needed from the fridge. By the time she placed the eggs, fresh mozzarella cheese, milk, pepperoni, peppers, mushrooms and zucchini on the table, Edward entered the kitchen.

"All of this is going into the omelets?"

"Well, that depends, do you like all of this?"

"Yes I do actually. So how do you make your omelets?"

"Can you chop the peppers and zucchini please? By the time we're done with this the pot of coffee should be done brewing."

"Okay, I'll help but this goes strictly against my rules for today."

"Which were?"

"Bella, don't you listen to me? I said I wanted to stay in bed with you all day, now you are making me do manual labor? I don't know if I will be able to survive." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her into him. "I guess I can make one exception." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Good," she said standing on her tippy toes returning his kiss. "I guess you wouldn't mind cutting then. The knives are on the butcher block over there. Thank you."

"You're good Bella, really good," Edward told her as he released her from his grip. He washed the vegetables before putting them on the cutting board that was all ready on the table. He began chopping the pepper as Bella cracked the eggs.

"I might as well warn you that my omelets are the best, but they come out looking like scrambled eggs. I don't have the whole flipping thing down pat yet. Actually I kind of gave up on that a long time ago, so basically we are getting very tasty scrambled eggs."

"I'm sure it'll be good."

"You have my promise."

Bella placed the mushrooms and pepperoni into the milky egg mixture just as Edward came over with his cut vegetables. Bella stirred everything and then empties it into the hot frying pan. Edward poured coffee into the two mugs and fixed a cup for himself as well as Bella. Bella thanked him as she put the bread in the toaster. Just as the eggs were just about done, Bella placed the mozzarella cheese on the top and waited for it to melt. When the food was cooked, she dished it out and placed the bread on the table. She placed the plates down on the table and sat down. Edward took a bite and was amazed.

"This is better than anything I have ever had from room service. You are a great cook."

"It's only eggs. I hope you like dinner."

"What did you make?"

"Sheppard's pie. For desert I made dark chocolate cake with-"

"With cream cheese frosting?"

Bella nodded. "With cream cheese frosting. I just hope I made it as well as your mother does."

Edward placed his fork on the blue plate and laughed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Bella became nervous. _Did I say something wrong? Why was he laughing?_ She placed her fork down and looked at Edward. "You told me a bunch of food your mother used to make for you."

"No, no. You asked me what my favorite meals were. I never said my mother cooked them. That was funny. I might have to call Dad and Jane to tell them that one."

"Wait, I'm confused and who is Jane?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella, my mother could not boil water if her life depended on it. She used to get really good meals at the restaurant around the corner from us. When I was older she hired a personal chef. The one time she tried to make something she literally burnt the house down. We had to remodel the kitchen, it was that bad. I don't even remember what she screwed up, but she did. I used to like our babysitter growing up because she baked and cooked with us. I'm sorry if that was rude, you'd understand if you knew my mother."

"Okay. Who's Jane?"

"Oh, right. Jane is my older sister. She's a lawyer in Seattle. She has, um, inherited our mother's ability to cook. Poor dad eats a lot at the diner near our house."

"So you never had a home cooked meal?"

"Oh we did, it just wasn't cooked in our home by our mother."

"Okay. Could you tell me more about your family?"

"Sure. I think my parents are pretty great. We are all close. My dad, Charlie is chief of police in the little town we live in. We used to go fishing together when I was a kid."

"You fished?"

"Yes, I love it. I still do it when I go to see my dad."

"I can't picture you fishing."

"Well, I do. He has a little boat we take out, it's fun. Let's see, oh my mom," Edward chuckled. "My mom is, well, my mom is Renee. To know her is to love her. She's crazy and erratic, but she has the best heart of anyone I have ever met. She is an author who writes romance books. I have never read any of her books, but they have been on the best seller list and the New York Times, so someone likes them. She's wacky and a little crazy, but she's great. My parents were always there for both my sister and I while we were growing up. They were never too busy for us."

"They sound nice."

"I think they are pretty terrific, what about your family?"

"I have the perfect older brother who is a doctor just like our father. Emmett is engaged to Rosalie and they really are perfect together. Emmett has always been a good friend to me. We are close. My father, Carlisle, is the head of emergency at Newton Wellesley hospital. My mom is a very successful interior designer. They both are dedicated to their jobs. I was born into a strict Catholic family. My mother is highly disappointed in me."

"Why? You are successful in your career, you're beautiful and you seem happy."

"Because I'm not married and I don't have kids. Emmett has always been the apple of her eye. Dad never has played favorites between the two of us. He's easier to talk to about things in general. My dad and I are close. My mother and I on the other hand, we are not. My dad who had less flexibility with his work schedule growing up made the time to be there for me and do things with me. My mom always hid behind her work and was always too busy for me. I used to get angry. I mean when I went prom dress shopping, my father handed me his credit card and said, make it tasteful and sent me on my way. He was the one who took me out driving when I was learning. Before I had my license he was the one who drove me to and from my activities. When I broke up with boyfriends, he was the one who I cried to. He held me and let me cry. My mom couldn't have been bothered. One of the things she said to me other night was I should have stayed with my boyfriend who cheated on me! I try not to talk to my mother more than I have to. I love her by default because she is my mother, but she's controlling and wants things to go her way or no way."

Edward felt bad. He had the perfect family growing up. Both of his parents always made the time for he and Jane. There was never an activity or parent teacher conference that was missed. It saddened him that Bella had missed out on that. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Well that's too bad. She doesn't realize that it is her loss on not knowing such a beautiful soul."

Bella blushed as she looked down at her eggs. She didn't have a witty come back for Edward's comment.

"What, did I make you speechless?" Edward asked as he let go of her fingers.

She nodded and looked up at him. "Yes, you did make me speechless. It doesn't happen very often, but you did it. Congratulations."

Edward was unsure what to say next. Bella seemed to be thinking about her torn relationship with her mother. He hoped he hadn't made her feel uncomfortable in her own house. "What about this, since you made a really awesome breakfast, why don't you take a shower and let me worry about the dishes and cleaning up? We can sit and talk when we are done. I like getting to know you."

Bella agreed as she picked up her plate and placed it in the sink. She walked back towards her room, gathered the items she needed for the shower and headed in.

When she had finished, she walked into her bedroom and made a mental note that Edward even made the bed. She placed her dirty clothes in the hamper and walked into the living room.

When she entered the room, Edward was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Two cups of coffee were placed on coasters. Bella was impressed. He looked up when he saw her enter the room. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you." She told him as she sat next to him on the couch. "Thank you for making the bed too."

"Well I figured you didn't have room service here and I know how you like your bed made. Bella, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything like that talking about your mother."

Bella shook her head. "No. It really is what it is. I accepted the relationship she chose for us long ago." She paused for a moment. Her phone rang. "Hello?" she said without looking at the caller id.

"Good morning Bells," the voice on the end of the phone said in a melancholy tone.

"Jake?" she questioned as she looked at her caller id. Sure enough it was Jacob. She looked at Edward and mouthed, "I'll be just a minute." She sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Jacob sighed. "No, I'm really not. Leah trashed our condo last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is dog shit all over the place, the wallpaper is stained with paint. There is broken glass all over the place. The feathers are out of our pillows and blankets. The place is disgusting. I actually called the police and they just left. They told me I could pursue charges due to the damages. They estimated there is close to thirty thousand dollars worth of damage."

"That seems like a lot of money."

"Bella, the beds are ruined. Every dish, hell everything that was glass has now splattered into tiny little pieces all over the place. She emptied the trash and just dumped it. The place is disgusting. She text me this morning saying she had a surprise for me and to come home. This is the shit I walked into." Jacob explained as he began to cry.

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"Believe it or not, that wasn't even the worse of it. The only picture frame that wasn't destroyed was one of her and this guy, Sam, who she'd been sleeping with, so she said in a note."

"She cheated on you too? I don't even know what to say. What are you going to do now?"

"I think after the mess is cleaned up the condo is going on the market and I'm going to Boston. I can't stay here. I want out of the city. I need time for myself."

"I can understand that."

"I'm giving my work some notice that I'm resigning from my position and then I'm going to use some of my sick time and go house hunting. Would you help me?"

Bella tried not to have an expression on her face. With Edward sitting next to her, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Sure, just let me know what you need. Emmett's fiancée is a real estate agent, she could help you."

"Thank you Bells. It's nice to know that I have one person I can depend on. I guess Billy will be happy to see me."

"Are you kidding me, he's going to be ecstatic! Is he still living in Concord?"

"Yea, dad's still running the farm, from his wheel chair no less. Well, at least he is trying. He's getting older and I think it is too big for him now. The man likes to bark and give orders."

"Does he know what is happening with Leah and all?"

"Yes. He met her twice and told me he didn't like her and didn't want me to marry her. I thought he was acting like that because he didn't want me living so far away from home. Who knew he'd be right? He's going to love that one when I tell him. I'm almost thirty and I swear he still loves telling me 'I told you so' every chance he gets."

"My mom is like that too." Bella paused for a moment. When she hadn't looked Edward had pulled out a photo album from college and looked through it. "Hey Jacob I have to get going but we'll talk again soon. I'm sorry that things went the way they did with Leah."

"Thank you. Can I call you tomorrow? I'm going to be busy trying to clean up and salvage what I can. I'm going to Home Depot and start packing some stuff that I have. Plus it's Saturday and you probably have plans."

"I do actually, but tomorrow sounds good. Good luck with packing. Take care."

"You too Bells. Thanks again. Bye."

Bella placed her phone down and looked at Edward who was enjoying the pictures he scanned.

"You were a party girl, weren't you?"

Bella laughed. "A little bit. College was a good time."

"Sometimes I feel bad that I missed out on it."

"I don't think you should. You got to experience other things that most people don't."

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he continued to look at the pictures. He came to a picture of Bella dressed in a purple Columbia winter jacket, thick mittens and a matching hat. She was sitting on a beach chair covered in a blanket. The next picture showed her wearing the same thing, but with a tall man sitting next to her. His skin was tanned and his hair was long and black. He too was dressed in full Eskimo gear and shared the blanket with Bella. They looked cozy. "Where were you in this one and who is that?"

Bella laughed. "That was outside of Fenway Park. The Red Sox made it to the playoff game and I waited on the street to get tickets. We had a freak storm and cold front. It snowed that night, see," Bella said as she turned the page. The picture showed baseball tickets sitting on about four inches of snow. "That boy in the picture is Jacob. Like I told you, he was a good friend of mine."

Edward nodded as he studied the picture of the man who couldn't stop talking to Bella. They looked happy together. They made a stunning couple. Another picture showed them both at the game later. Both were smiling and drinking a beer. "You were just friends?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. I liked him, a lot but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I never said anything to him. I um, plan on telling him about us, but with his relationship falling apart at the seams, I haven't yet."

Edward nodded as he closed the book. "I understand. You seem like a good friend to have Bella Cullen."

"I try. I feel bad for him," she said as she leaned into Edward and told him how Leah had trashed their entire house.

When Bella was done telling Edward about Jacob, he changed the subject. "So, um, I wanted to talk about us for a minute."

_And now my dream is going to end. I tried too hard and he thinks I'm crazy. He's breaking up with me and we weren't even together._ "So what do you think?" Edward asked.

Bella sheepishly grinned. "I'm sorry, I was lost for a minute in my own thoughts and I don't think I heard what you said."

Edward released Bella and looked at her. He too was nervous and wondered if she was thinking about Jacob. Did she want to be with him? "I said I wanted to know if, god, I don't want to sound like I'm thirteen but I have to say it, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Bella asked a little shocked. That was not what she was thinking.

Edward's crocked smile appeared on his face. "Bella, I know it's soon and we are getting to know each other more, but I really feel like I can't get enough of you. I told you last weekend I felt some kind of connection with you that I can't explain. To be truthful, I was a little jealous of your conversation with Jacob and I started thinking. Then I saw those pictures and I was really jealous. I want you Bella. I want to get to know you better and I want you to be with me. I want there to be an 'us' to look at in a photo album and pictures to laugh at years from now. I don't know how or why but I am falling for you and fast."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. She placed her hand on Edward's chest. "Wait a minute, back up. You, big attractive, gorgeous Hollywood god," she pulled her hands and pointed to herself, "want to be with little ole ordinary plain jane me?"

Edward placed his hands on the sides of Bella face cupping it. He shook his head. "There is nothing plain or ordinary about you. I would like-no I take that back," he paused to kiss her. He leaned back onto the couch and pulled her on top of him. "I would love to be with you. Please tell me that's what you want too."

Bella kissed him with force. Her hands played with his hair while her foot traveled up and down his calf. Edward traced her spine with his fingers and then rubbed her bottom. While her lips were still firmly pressed to his she replied to his plea. "I would love to be with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella pulled herself off of Edward during their make out session. The feelings and emotions made her feel like a sixteen year old girl, not a twenty nine year old woman. "I need to get that," she told Edward as her house line rang.

"Don't you have voice mail?" Edward asked as his lips never left Bella's.

Bella reached for the cordless phone. "Yes, but not many people have this line, so it could be an emergency." Bella explained as she pealed her lips off of Edward's. As she answered the phone, he continued to kiss her neck. "Hello," she muttered.

"Isabella, why didn't you answer your cell phone?" Esme barked at her daughter.

"The ringer must be off. What's going on? Is everything okay?" She asked sitting up.

Esme huffed. She was losing patients with her youngest child. "What are you doing? It's almost noon. Are you even dressed yet?"

Bella returned her huff as she climbed off of Edward. "I'm home mother. I'm visiting with a friend. Why do you ask?"

"Because as I said it is almost noon and all of your blinds are closed and your paper is still out on your porch."

"Mom, are you outside my door?"

"Of course not, but I might have driven by a few times. I'm concerned. I worry about you Isabella. You just stormed out of the house and were disrespectful the other night. I demand an apology. I was coming over to get it."

"This really isn't a good time. Like I said, my friend is here and we were about to leave," Bella lied. She mouthed to Edward "get dressed now!" as she forced herself off of him.

Edward wiggled from under her, kissed her once more and ran into Bella's bedroom to get dressed. Bella followed him and also got dressed. She was scared to get changed in front of him that fear was about to be tossed out the window. They didn't have time to waste.

"Isabella, I pray to the sweet heavens that you aren't 'entertaining' one of your male friends. I'm about five minutes away, I'll see you then." Esme said as she hung up the phone.

"Mommy dearest?" A shirtless Edward asked as he turned to Bella, who was in her white lace bra as she buttoned her jeans.

"You have no idea. She's going to get rude, I can feel it. She was never rude with Rosalie."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella. He then helped her button her shirt. "Look at me, Bella?"

Bella looked up with sad eyes. Edward could feel her nerves. She was shaking. "I'm apologizing before she even gets here Edward. She's-"

"Shhh. I don't care about your mother. I care about you," He paused to kiss her forehead. "I really could care less with what she has to say. I'm not interested in dating her. I love you and I'm interested in you, my beautiful, smart, kind _girlfriend_. Understand?" He waited for Bella to nod. "She can be rude to me and cuss me out and I won't care. If she acts that way to you around me, I will have to say something, understand?" He asked as he finished buttoning her light blue shirt. He gave her a kiss. "I like this color on you."

Bella hugged Edward. "Thank you, but we'll see if you feel that way after she leaves." She paused for a moment. Her eyes met his with a look of confusion. "Did you really say you love me?"

Before Edward could respond Bella broke away from him and grabbed his bag. She ran into her bathroom and grabbed his deodorant and toothbrush. She grabbed the half used tube of toothpaste and marched out of the room. He ignored her question about him saying he loved her. He certainly was beginning to feel that way but it was too early to actually say those words. Edward looked at her curiously. "Are you kicking me out?"

She shook her head as he followed her into the guest room. "Not permanently, just until she leaves. My mom will check. You're stuff is going into the guest room and the other bathroom for now," she explained as she unmade the bed threw his clothing all over it. She went back into her room and grabbed his pajamas. "I'm just making this room look like you have slept there." Bella explained as she left Edward in the guest room. She began to walk out to the living room just as there was a knock on the door. She walked slowly to the door and breathed. "Good afternoon mother."

Esme entered her daughter's apartment and kissed her on her cheek. "Good afternoon Isabella."

"Is dad working?"

"Yes he is. Then he and Emmett are going out. Rose and I were going to work on some wedding stuff and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help."

Bella offered a pleasant smile. "Mother, I told you I have company this weekend, I can't leave Edward here by himself."

"Edward?" She whispered. "The actor? Oh Isabella, I told you not to waste your time with him, he's only going to break your heart. How's Jacob?"

_One. Two. Three, breath._ _Repeat._ Before Bella had a chance to answer, Edward exited from the guest room. He was buttoning the cuffs of his shirt as he began to talk without looking up. "Bella are you almost ready for the aquri- oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company," he said looking at Esme.

Bella took a deep breath. "Mom, this is my _friend_ Edward. I told you I met him with Alice a few months ago. Edward this is my mother Esme Cullen."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, it is very nice to meet you," Edward said extending his hand. Esme smiled as if she was secretly disgusted by him. She didn't take his out reached hand to shake. Edward continued when he saw that she wasn't going to budge. "Bella was going to show me around Boston. I'm anxious to see the city. She promised she would show me some of the great sites and even try to go to a Harvard football game, but they were sold out this weekend. We settled on going to the aquarium."

Bella was shocked. Was Edward's charm actually working on Esme? Bella held her breath in.

Esme slowly nodded. "How long are you here for Edward?"

"Until Monday morning. I have to be back in New York at my job by noon." He said nonchalantly.

Esme looked at her daughter and then looked at Edward. She raised her eye as she looked at Bella. "You two are really on your way to the aquarium?"

"Yes. I was going to introduce Edward to the T." Bella smiled. "He's never been on a subway before."

"Really? Why isn't that lucky?" Esme asked rhetorically. "What are you two going to do later?"

Again, Edward was quick and interrupted whatever Bella was thinking. "We were going to see if there was a show or a concert to go to. If there wasn't she mentioned something about going to Quincy something."

"Quincy Market. It's cute and touristy. I figured we'd go get lunch at the fake Cheers restaurant or something fun. I made dinner for us tonight. I figured Edward would like at least one home cooked meal." Bella explained.

"Isabella, you cooked?" Esme asked amazed. She acted like Bella didn't know how to read simple recipes and follow directions. She raised her eyebrow and asked, "What did you make?"

"I made Sheppard's pie and dark chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting."

"You baked?" She asked sounding appalled. "Was it from a box? Sheppard's pie? That's disgusting. Isabella, you should have made something a bit healthier. Do you know how many cal-"

Bella was looking down and was in disbelief as Edward chimed in as he cued up his smile. "With all due respect Mrs. Cullen, Bella asked me what I'd like to eat and I actually suggested Sheppard's pie. It is one of my favorites. I'm looking forward to it. It's been a long time since I have had a good home cooked meal. I know she worked hard and went out of her way. Plus, if her home cooking is anything like her omelets-"

Esme looked embarrassed as she interrupted Edward and turned to Bella. "You made omelets? They come out looking like-"

Yet again Edward gave Esme the crooked smile that made Bella's heart skip a beat. He was pulling out all of the stops. "A mess? It was more like scrambled eggs than an omelet, but it was the best one I think I have ever had. I didn't even need ketchup for it."

Esme raised an eyebrow. "That's charming," she said as she began to walk around the apartment. She saw Bella's bedroom door opened and stared inside. She saw no trace of Edward's belongings in there. She noticed the guestroom door was shut. She glanced into the second bathroom and noticed Edward's toiletries in there. She sighed before looking at her daughter. "Well, I bet Rose will be disappointed not to see you, again."

"I am going to make a lunch date with her. I have a few things I have to ask her about. Tell her I'll give her a call tomorrow or Monday." Bella said her hoping that her mother would take a hint.

"All right. I'm going to be leaving. Isabella, will you be joining us for church tomorrow morning?"

"I can't. Alice and Jasper are coming over for brunch. I'm going to teach Edward how to make that stuffed French toast and waffles. Oh by the way, Edward, we need to stop at the store on the way home from the aquarium. I forgot to get the ricotta cheese."

Edward nodded. "All right. Mrs. Cullen it was so nice to meet you." He smiled holding his hand out again to shakes hers.

Esme ignored the gesture. "Thank you. Bella, will you walk me out please?" Esme said disregarding Edward's comment.

Bella quickly mouthed "thank you" to Edward as she followed her mother to the front porch. She took a deep breath as she waited for the wrath of Esme Cullen to begin.

"I can't believe that you have a man staying with you Isabella. What will your neighbors think? And you are making such unhealthy food choices. Isabella, you have to make better choices. You are going to get fat if you continue to dine on Sheppard's pie and chocolate cake! Then no man will want you. Oh Isabella, what am I going to do with you? Have spoken to Jacob yet? Is moving back to Boston? He was always such a nice boy. Since you won't try to patch things up with Michael, you should at least give Jacob a chance. He sounds like he wants to get married and settle down, you should-"

"Please stop mother. Edward is my friend. He is here and I am showing him around. I'm not sure what is going on with Jacob and it isn't any of my business. Edward is a nice person mom and you were completely rude with him."

"I thought I was rather pleasant."

_As pleasant as a root canal_ Bella thought to herself. "You weren't. If you have to know the truth, I really like Edward. We are getting to know each other."

"Isabella, he is not the right man for you. Do you understand me?" Bella looked at the ground but didn't reply. "You can be friends or whatever, but nothing more. Ick, my daughter married to an actor? Really? Do you want your life all spread all over the place for the world to see? Think rationally Isabella. Plus, you need to think about marriage and babies. Actors aren't marrying types and they certainly don't care for children. I'm leaving. I will talk to you later about this. Good bye."

Bella watched her mother get into her black Mercedes and leave. She walked back into the apartment to find Edward waiting for her with her. "As I said before, I am so sorry."

"Stop it, you have nothing to apologize for. Like I said I'm not looking to date your mother, I'm looking to date you." He said kissing her. That moment was the first time in his entire life he thought of his mother as he kissed a girl. He was thankful that his mother wasn't wicked like Esme Cullen. "I want you to meet my parents." He blurted out. He hadn't really thought about it but it seemed to make sense.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked pulling away from him.

"I want you to meet my family Bella. I want them to meet, to know the woman who I am falling in love with."

Bella stood up. She always felt emotional after a conversation with her mother. She didn't understand what Edward was saying. "You said it again. You love me?" She didn't wait for an answer as she continued. "Let's back up for a moment. You and I just committed this morning to being a couple. Literally, like an hour ago, right? Then that cold front otherwise known as my mother just came whooshing through here and we all saw the destruction that left. Now you are saying you want me to meet your parents?"

"Is it too soon? I've all ready told them about you."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I talk to them frequently, I told you I'm very close with them. I don't tell them everything, but I told them that I met a girl who I am crazy about. A girl I think they'd like and I would love for them to meet someday. Bella, I'm not talking about taking off tomorrow to meet them, maybe after Thanksgiving. I mean, my film will be wrapped up by then."

Bella hadn't thought about where Edward would be after his movie finished. "Wait, where will you live then?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I'll probably just go back to Seattle. I haven't figured that all out yet."

Bella numbly nodded. She didn't like the idea of him being so far away. It broke her heart. Would they survive long distance? Would Tanya be around? "Do you have to work on Thanksgiving?"

Edward shook his head. "No."

"If you don't have any plans, you could spend it here, with me and my anal retentive family."

Edward laughed. "As long as you are there I'm in." He paused for a moment before going back to the original conversation. He held her close into him and stroked her hair as he began again. "So you don't want to meet my family?"

Bella took a deep breath. She thought for a second and bit her lip. "You really told them about me? Why?"

"Because you are so wonderful Bella and I want to tell everyone about you. I have never in my entire existence felt this crazy about someone. I just want to be with you. I want my family to meet the woman who owns my heart."

"Do you think they'll like me?" Bella asked finally sitting down next to them.

"Why wouldn't they love you? Renee will eat you up because she will think you are the sweetest thing ever. They'd be crazy not to like you. I'm even betting they'd more than like you, they'd love you, like I do."

Bella took a deep breath as she sat cross legged on the couch facing Edward. She took a deep breath. "Okay. Let me know when you want to go and I might be able to make a long weekend out of it." She paused for a moment before asking him again. "You love me?"

Edward nodded. He knew he couldn't avoid the topic at hand any longer. "I do, but I don't want you to freak out or anything. I wasn't going to say it so soon, it just kind of came out, sometimes I have no filter between my brain and my mouth, but yes, I do love you. I understand if you can't say it-"

"I love you too," Bella replied without realizing the words left her lips.

Edward laughed. "You love me too?"

Bella nodded. Her eyes felt wet with tears. "Yes, and I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. I don't know where my mind is, but yes," she smiled. She was with Michael for three years and never before felt the emotions she had for Edward. "I love you too."

Edward returned her smile and lifted her up and spun her. Her legs hugged his waist. His lips found hers and pressed against them. His hands wondered up and down her back as she spoke between their kisses. "I have something I want to ask you that I just thought of."

"Ask anything, and it's yours," he said still kissing her.

Bella laughed as she pulled away. Edward sat down. She sat on his lap. "It's nothing like that. Listen to me. No one knows except for Rosalie that I am looking to buy a house. I might be closing really soon on a house near here. I'll find out this week."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I have been thinking since you said you'd go home after your movie and I'm scared. We are starting to get very close and I don't want to lose you."

"Bella, you're not going to lose me. We just told each other we love one another. I'm afraid you're stuck with me. I know you can't travel to see me in Seattle because it's too far for just a weekend getaway. I promise I'll come see you as often as I can."

Bella bit down on her lip again. "Well, with the house I'll have more room."

"Well, yes, that is one reason to buy a house, isn't it?"

"Of course, but if you wanted to, I mean, I don't want to move too fast, I mean all that is happening between us doesn't make sense anyway. We haven't known each other long and we have all ready made it clear that we are in love. Why should any of this make sense now?" Bella rambled.

"Bella what are you saying?"

"I can give you a key and you could, um, stay with me." Bella told Edward. He looked confused. She finally just came out and said it. "You are more than welcome to move in, with me."

Edward grinned as he moved closer to Bella. He took her hand in his. "Now who's moving fast?"

Bella shook her head. She thought she sounded like an idiot a moment ago. "I know, I know, it was a dumb idea. I mean we just started-"

"Don't you recognize sarcasm when you hear it? I would love to be close to you and wake up with you every day. Would you really want me here with you, until my next commitment?"

"I asked didn't I?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she continued. "I know we are probably moving really fast, but I don't care. After all, I love you."

His heart melted every time she said those three words to him. "I love you too. You don't care?"

"No. You being here just feels so right. I don't want you to go back to New York or Seattle. I want to cook for you every day and for you to do the dishes because I really hate the dishes and don't have a dishwasher yet. I want to make out on my couch everyday and wake up to the sun peaking in the windows and resting in your arms. I want to feel your breath on my neck every morning. I've never felt more loved than I have in your arms. Edward, let me finish. I know this is really early in our relationship, but I really really like you."

"So it's settled, we really, really like each other. Some might even say we really, really love each other," he said with that crooked smile. "If you will have me, I'll stay here with you, even if for whatever reason you don't get the house. As long as you are here that's where I want to be." He said kissing her.

"Hey Edward," Bella said in between kisses.

"Wait, can't talk now," he paused before explaining, "kissing a beautiful woman. My…beautiful…room…ma…te."

Bella laughed. She moved her mouth away for a moment. "Do you really want to go to the aquarium since we are dressed and ready to go?"

"I'd rather sit here with you, but I guess you should show me around my new home city." Edward said as he kissed her one more time.

* * *

"Shhhh, don't squeal too loud Alice," Bella said as she and Alice were talking in the kitchen. They had just finished cleaning up Sunday brunch. Jasper and Edward, who hit it off as Alice had predicted, went for a walk. Both Alice and Bella were pretty certain Jasper was calmly giving Edward the whole, 'Bella is like my little sister and if you hurt her you'll have to answer to me and her monstrous older brother' speech. Bella had just explained to Alice that Edward was moving in with her.

"But what would your mother think of this?" Alice asked.

"I'm almost thirty Alice, what can she really do, not see me or cut me out of her will? I don't care. My dad will be a little disappointed, but who cares. I was never this happy with Michael. I'm going to make Thanksgiving dinner if you want to come over."

Alice's eyes got huge. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. I want Edward here with me. He can't fly home so he doesn't have any other choice. Is it weird that we are moving way way fast? I mean this is faster than anything I have ever experienced. I've known him for almost two months and have actually seen him only six days. Six days! Is it possible to be this head over heels with someone in less than a week?"

"I think that sometimes, and very rarely, things happen that are meant to be. I think that you and Edward are soul mates."

"Soul mates Allie, really?" Bella asked a little uncertain.

Alice nodded. "Yes. I think you guys just work together. I think you have always been rational and thoughtful since I met you at freshman orientation back in the day. I think you are always organized and well thought out. I think you are scared because something so right is literally in front of you and you are afraid to follow your heart because, let's face it, the heart does not know logic. The heart knows love. As I mentioned over a week ago, I think you love Edward and seeing how he arrived a day early and drove across three states to see you, I think he is pretty crazy about you too."

Bella took a breath. "Alice I can actually see myself domestic with him and it scares the hell out of me. I mean, I've only known him two months and we've all ready exchanged 'I love yous.'"

Alice was about to answer as she heard the front door open. She held her hand to her friend's heart and quietly stated, "Like I said before, it wants what it wants." She said turning around to greet her husband with a kiss.

Edward walked over to Bella and placed his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "I had a good time getting to know Jasper. He's a hoot."

Bella made a face. "A hoot? Are you secretly a seventy nine year old man?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, I was just checking. Jazz is, I don't know, all right I guess," Bella said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Watch it Izzy, or I will tell the man everything. I have a lot of stories. If you remember correctly I have known you longer than you have known Alice. I can dig deep," Jasper joked. Jasper had moved to Newton when he and Bella were in the ninth grade and they became instant friends. Even though she had Emmett who would always protect her, Jasper was just as close to her as Emmett, in some ways closer. He promised that he would always be there for Bella. He was the only person who called her Izzy.

Everyone laughed as Edward's cell phone rang. It was his mother and he excused himself to Bella's room to take the call. Jasper looked at Bella and began talking softly.

"I don't know what you did to that boy, but man, he has fallen bad for you Izzy."

"What did he say?" Alice asked very giddy.

Jasper began to whisper. "He said he has never felt this way about anyone before and he thinks, even though he knows it's way too soon but he loves you Iz."

Bella's felt her face blush. Was it possible that he was feeling the same exact way she was? Jasper continued.

"He's very excited about moving to Boston and cohabitating with Bella. He's excited about Thanksgiving and can't wait for you to go home and meet his family."

Bella nodded as she tried to process everything. She knew Jasper had the best judge of character out of everybody she knew. "Do you think he's sincere and most importantly, do you like him?"

Jasper nodded his head. "Yes, I think that boy is over the moon with you and yes, I like him. I told him the next time he's in town we'll have to go out. I hope you are looking for a long term relationship, because I think you found it."

Bella jumped up and hugged Jasper. "Thank you so much. I owe you. How about I babysit soon?"

"I'm jumping in here and sealing that deal," Alice happily replied.

"A deal for what?" Edward asked entering the room.

"Bella is going to babysit for us so we can go out," Jasper said holding his wife close to him.

"That sounds, um, lovely," he smiled as he turned his attention to Bella. "My mother said to say hi and that she can't wait to meet you after Thanksgiving. She's glad that you will take care of me for the holidays. She's all ready planning things for the two of you to do to get to know each other better."

Bella looked nervous which made Alice and Jasper laugh.

"What's so funny," Edward asked.

"Bella is nervous."

'Of course I am nervous. I'm going to meet the most important people in your life."

"Bella, I've all ready met your mother."

"You mean the ice bitch?" Jasper laughed. He knew it wasn't a nice thing to say but he said it to calm Bella down. Jasper also explained to Edward that not all of Bella's family was as cold as Esme and the rest of them were nice decent people.

"Thanks Jazz for the obvious report." Bella said hanging her head down.

Alice interrupted the conversation. "We should actually get going. I'm sure Grandma and the children are getting restless."

"It's a good day for the park," Bella suggested.

"That sounds good. Perhaps we'll go bike riding." Jasper said looking at his wife. "Okay Izzy, we're out. Edward, it was nice to meet you. Like I said, when you come back we'll grab a drink or two."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Edward said as he unhooked one arm that was around Bella and took it to shake Jasper's hand.

Bella watched her oldest friends, and now Edward's newest friends get into their car and leave. "It's just you and me again buddy. Are you sick of me yet?"

"No way. I thought we were just getting warmed up?" Edward said as he rocked her in his arms.

Bella smiled and closed her eyes. She took in the moment. She opened her eyes back to reality. "What do you want to do now? The dishes are cleaned up and you've all ready been for a walk. What should we do now?"

"How about a movie?" He asked.

"Okay, let's go see what's on demand." Bella said as she led him to the couch. She ran through the list of older movies when Edward stopped her. "Love Actually? Shhh, I love this movie. I am a big Hugh Grant fan."

"Edward, Hugh Grant has done basically nothing but romantic comedies."

"Shhh, I told you not to tell anyone. Do you want to watch this movie or not?" Edward told her in an almost stern voice. He tried to pretend he was embarrassed about the movie.

Bella smiled as she snuggled close to Edward. "You can never hold Letters to Juliet over my head since you are choosing Love Actually, deal?"

Laughing, Edward agreed with her. He selected the movie and leaned back and held Bella. They enjoyed watching the movie until about half way through it. Bella sat up and kissed Edward.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Just because. Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" She asked mischievously.

Edward shook his head as he kissed her back. Bella moved her body onto Edward's. She straddled his lap and continued to kiss him. Her hands rested on the back of his neck. His hands traveled up and down her spine. Bella pushed Edward down onto the couch and continued to kiss him hard and passionately. Edward's lips left her mouth as he continued to kiss her jaw, neck and what little of her chest was exposed. His hands left her back and settled on top of her shirt grabbing and rubbing her breasts.

"Mmm, Edward," Bella moaned as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Let me do that," he said as he began to unbutton her shirt. He soon slid it off her shoulders and onto the floor. She laid in her tan bra. Edward kissed and caressed her breasts through it.

Bella grabbed Edward's t shirt and pulled at the waist. "This has to go." She smiled as he wiggled out of the shirt. "Much better," she told him as her hand rubbed his hard six pack abs. She leaned into him again touching his lips to hers.

"Bella," Edward moaned. Bella ignored him and kept kissing him. "Bella," he repeated as she reached for his belt buckle. "Bella, stop."

"Why?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to later."

"Who said I wanted you to stop?"

"Bella, we can't, I mean not now."

"Why?"

"I don't have anything. I don't have protection. I didn't intend on this. I didn't plan on doing this. I have nothing and I'm sure by the time we returned from the store with the condoms the mood would have passed."

"It's okay. I'm on the pill. I take it in the morning with my vitamins. Please Edward."

Edward had a split second to make a decision. His heart said yes, his brain said caution; you are moving way way too fast with this girl. He decided to follow with his heart. He nodded as he kissed her again and helped her hands find his belt. "God, you all ready have me whipped Bella." He said kissing her again as she was finally able to remove his belt and unbutton his pants. He stopped her again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She leaned on him again and kissed him. "Yes," she kissed him again. "Yes, I am. Do you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She beamed. "Good." Her hands found their way back to his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs.

Bella's hands trailed from Edward's inner thigh to his hard, erect cock. She gently began to stoke it. She went nice and slow at first. She then picked up her pace and stroked him faster then returned to a slower pace just to return to the fast pace again.

Edward was shocked. He was thinking about how he was receiving the best hand job in his life when things changed. He was surprised she took him in her mouth.

Bella concentrated on pleasuring him and tried not to lose eye contact with him. She licked her lips and began to gently suck on his head. Edward moaned softly as he looked down and rested one of his hands on her head and played with her hair. As Bella's speed increased, Edward placed both of his hands on her head and guided her as she bobbed up and down. She then licked his member like it was a lollipop.

"Bel…..la," Edward moaned again. He tried to give her warning before he came, but it didn't work. His release happened in the middle of him trying to utter Bella's name. Bella looked surprised but seemed to enjoy cleaning him up. Edward apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, I was trying to-"

She sat up and kissed him. "Shhh, it was fine. I was surprised that you came that quickly, but don't worry about it."

Edward kissed her back as he leaned her back onto the couch. "Your turn." He looked down at her and shook his head. "This isn't going to work. You have to be like me, no clothes." He said as he pushed her jeans and boy shorts to the floor. He looked back up at her and shook his head. "Why is your bra still on love? We'll have to fix that." He said as he reached around her back and unclasped her bra. It too fell to the floor near the pile of clothing Edward had just helped her to shed. "Now we can continue." Edward said as he smiled.

He began to stroke her inner thighs as she had just done for him. She let out a soft moan as his fingers found their way to her core. He gently cupped it before looking at the woman before him. She rested one of hands on his head and played with his hair. Her free hand squeezed and caressed her own breast. "Edward," she said in a tone barely audible.

Edward took two fingers and placed them inside her. He was surprised how wet she was. As he moved his fingers in and out of her, she continued to moan. He looked at her face. "I didn't think you'd be so sensitive," he smiled again as he pressed his lips to hers. He moved his head farther down her body leaving a trail of kissed from her neck, down her breasts, stomach, navel, thighs and finally to her sweet pussy. He alternated between licking and sucking her sex as his fingers moved quickly in and out of her.

"Oh Edward," she continued to moan. Her face looked truly blissful. When she thought she was going to explode, she looked up at Edward and placed her fingers around his hand. "Stop, stop, I can't have you do that anymore."

Edward was flabbergasted. He had been with his fait share of women and not once had one of them asked him to stop pleasing them. "What?" He asked lifting his head from between her legs. His fingers were still in her. "You…you don't like this?"

"No, I love what you are doing down there, believe me, its mind blowing, but I want you. I want to feel me close around you."

"What are you asking? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you inside me, please? Now?"

Edward moved his fingers out of her and kissed her lips. He positioned himself so he was above her. With his help, Bella took his now hard again member and placed it near the entrance to her hot, wet opening. Almost immediately they found their rhythm. Edward sucked on one of her nipples while she played with the other one.

"Edward, oh god, I can't, I'm going to," Bella shouted as her fingers dug into his skin.

Edward panted as he continued to take Bella's breast in his mouth. His other hand felt the goose bumps going up and down her body. He finally reached in back of him and grabbed one of her hands. "Do it with me Bella, come with me."

Bella's free hand left Edward's body and found itself back in his hair, grabbing it tightly. They gazed at one another as they climaxed together.

All of their heavy panting and breathing lead to more kissing. Bella went to roll over and accidentally pushed Edward off the couch. He clung onto her causing her to fall on top of him. They both laughed.

"That was almost perfect," Bella laughed as she pressed her chest to Edward's. Her hand nervously brushed through her hair.

Edward shook his head. "You're wrong," he leaned up and kissed her again. "That love, was perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The remainder of Edward's weekend in Boston was very good. He loved indulging in home cooking and thought Bella was an excellent cook and her cake was the best he had ever eaten. He was smitten that she had gone through the trouble to make him his favorite foods. He was even surprised when she bought storage containers and a cooler for him to take left overs back to New York with him. She then promised to make some of his other favorite foods when he returned.

Before going to bed the last night of his visit, Edward asked if he could come and visit her the following weekend instead of her traveling to New York. He told her he felt like he was home with her. Bella said of course she would love to have him there.

They shared a tearful goodbye at six am Monday morning. Edward regretfully woke Bella up just as he was about to leave. He didn't want to disturb her from a restful slumber. She looked beautiful sleeping. Her mahogany hair was spread over her turquoise pillowcase. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. He nudged her to wake her. They shared a brief conversation. He promised to text her once he was safe in New York. They both had tears in their eyes as they said good bye and Edward began his journey back to his work.

After two meetings, Bella was sitting at her desk at work later that afternoon. It was almost one and she was due to meet Rosalie at a restaurant near her office. Bella gathered her belongings as her office phone rang.

"Hello Isabella Cullen," she answered.

"Bella," James her assistant began to speak. "You have a phone call on line four. It is a Mr. Swan."

A smile lit her face. "Thank you James. Hey, did you have lunch yet?"

"No, would you like me to pick you up something?"

"No thank you. Why don't you take your lunch and have Lauren answer the phones for a while."

"Thanks Bella. I'll see you soon."

Bella hung the phone up then picked it up again, picking up line four. "Aw, Mr. Swan, you finally called."

Edward chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Sorry about that, I got stuck in traffic and I had to get into make up as soon as I got here to just sit and wait. I am having a delightful lunch though. I love homemade mac and cheese. I only wish I had good company to share it with."

"I know the feeling. I'm about to meet Rose to sign the papers for the house."

"Congratulations. We'll celebrate when I get back to you."

"Is that a promise Mr. Swan?"

"Why yes it is Ms. Cullen and I always keep my promises."

"Excellent. I hate to do this but I have ten minutes to meet Rose down the street. Can I talk to you later?"

"Of course. I'll call you later tonight, when I wrap up here. It probably won't be until about ten or so."

"That's fine. I'll talk to you before I get ready for bed."

"Sounds good. Hey Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Bella fell back in her chair. He spoken those three words before he left the house earlier that day, however, they seemed more real somehow. "I love you too. I'll talk to you-wait one second," Bella told him as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Bella, you have a visitor here."

Bella nodded as she motioned for Lauren to send her guest in. "Hey, I have to go for real. Rose is here. Later then?"

"Yes, good bye love."

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She reached on the floor to grab her purse. She placed it on her desk as she searched for her lip gloss. She looked up when she heard the knock. "Cone in."

The door opened slowly and she turned to see a blue Marie Belle bag. It was her favorite brand of chocolate. The store was located in So Ho. She was surprised when she looked up to see who was carrying the bag. "Jacob?" Bella asked in shock.

A large, bright white smile appeared on his mouth as he shook his head. "In the flesh. Aren't you going to come over here and give me a hug?"

Bella walked slowly over to him and wrapped her arms around his back. "I can't believe you're here. Wow, when did you get in? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long will you be staying? Where are you staying?"

Jacob laughed as his hands rested around her waist. "You are full of question, aren't you Bells? Well, I have been in Boston for almost two hours. I'm only here until the end of the day. I had a meeting in New York way too early this morning and decided to come to Boston. I wanted to check out the neighborhoods before I decided where I was going to look for houses. I also wanted to know if I could take you to lunch. I totally appreciate everything you did for me the other night when you. Before I forget, this is for you. I asked one of the employees go to So Ho to pick the chocolate up for you. There is also hot chocolate in there too. I remembered our trip to New York right before graduation."

Bella couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe you remember that! That was an interesting trip." Bella reflected for a few seconds in her own thoughts. She and Jacob had shared a bed that weekend and even though she had wanted something to happen with him, he remained a perfect gentleman he whole trip. He occasionally held her hand or linked her arm in his, but other than that, he didn't touch her.

"Yes, of course I remember! We went to a Yankees/Red Sox game in the Bronx. You were afraid that we were going to get shot because I proudly wore my Red Sox hat. Honestly, I thought the New York fans were a lot more accommodating than Boston fans."

"That is so true. After the game we back and walked around Times Square and all of the touristy places." Bella added.

"The next day we explored So Ho when we stumbled upon Marie Bella. I remember how much you enjoyed the hot chocolate, even though it was the beginning of May."

Bella nodded with a grin plastered to her face. "That's right. I remember that too."

"Then the day concluded with you dragging me to go see Miss Saigon on Broadway." Jacob laughed.

Bella smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, I dragged you? If I remember correctly you were the one who bawled like an infant at the end of the show. Seriously, I think you cried more than me!"

"Guilty as charged. It was so emotional! I have some of the music on my Ipod and to this day, I think of you when I hear the songs." Jacob paused before he smiled again. "I thought I was the only one who remembered those things."

"Afraid not my friend, I am afraid not." Bella said as she looked down at the clock. "Shit, I have to meet Rose in five minutes. Would you like to join us? I'm meeting with my realtor."

"Emmett's fiancée, right?"

"Yes, you remembered. I can introduce you two."

"Sure, lead the way," Jacob said holding the door open for Bella. She walked in front of him and began to walk out of the office. She stopped when she got to Lauren's desk.

"Lauren, most likely I'll be out of the office for about two hours. Please just answer the phones until James gets back. I'm sure he'll have work for you to do when he gets back."

Lauren looked up and nearly had drool hanging from her lip. Her eyes opened wide at the site of Jacob. "Yes Bella Ms, I mean Mrs. Cullen, I mean Bella."

"Thank you Lauren," Bella said as she and Jacob walked away towards the elevator. "I think you left a lasting effect on my young intern."

"Yep, I seem to have that effect on women. Well, most of them, just not my ex fiancée," _and you_ he thought.

Bella bit her bottom lip before continuing. "About that, what ended up happening?"

As they began to walk towards the restaurant, Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "I agreed not to press charges as long as she paid for the cleanup and the paint job. Any of my personal items that she broke she will have to replace. After all that is done, the condo is going on the market. I'm done with Chicago."

"When are you looking to move here?"

Jacob let out a sigh. "As soon as possible. I told my work and they actually don't want to lose me within the company, so they are creating a position tailored just to me. Basically, I'll be doing what I am doing now, but I won't have to travel that often. I will still have time for my passions, like painting, so we'll see."

"Does Billy know you're moving home yet? What does he think about the whole Leah thing?"

"Yes and he's excited about me being closer. It'll be easier for me to visit him than he to visit me. About Leah, he never liked her. Dad, as you know, is very opinionated. He sold the farm."

"He sold all of the horse?"

Jacob nodded. "It was too much for him to keep up with. Ever since his accident he hadn't enjoyed living on the farm, so he sold it. He's living in Lexington. He has help and he has a dog, but the farm is gone." Jacob explained about his father. Billy had been hit by a drunk driver and almost died. When he woke up from a coma, the doctors told him he'd never walk again and he was paralyzed from the waist down. Jacob helped his dad out whenever he could when they were in college.

When Jacob had finished talking, he looked up to find himself in a familiar area. He smiled at Bella and asked, "Are we going to Bertucci's?"

Nodding, Bella answered. "Yes."

"Oh my god, that's my favorite…"

Bella finished his sentence before he had the chance to. "Chain restaurant! I remember that now." Bella quickly reflected on the many times during their time in college they had spent time at the restaurant near Quincy Market Place.

"See, this place is all ready starting to feel like home again," Jacob said as he held the door open for her. "I haven't been here since college!"

Bella smiled as she scanned the room for Rose. When she found her she walked towards the table. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Bella, you should have just called. I would have completely understood if you had to…" Rose was stopped in her tracks as she looked up and saw Jacob. Her pale skin blushed. "Who is your friend?"

"Rosalie, this is my friend Jake from college. He is relocating to the area. I was going to email you to see if you could assist him in looking for a home."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you Jake." Rose said standing up to shake his hand.

The three sat dawn as Rose asked Jacob about where he'd like to live and what he was looking for in a house. After answering all of her questions, Rose told Jacob that there were a few homes she could show him after lunch.

"That would be great. Thank you so much."

"It isn't a problem. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine," Rose smiled as she looked at Bella. Bella dug her nose deeper into the pile of paper work she had to sign for the house.

Before another word could be spoken, Jacob's phone rang. "I'm sorry, this is my job. Excuse me for just a few moments." Jacob told the ladies at the table as he stood up and walked outside.

Bella looked up from the paper work and looked at him out the window. He was in depth in conversation as he placed his free hand into his pants pocket. He looked like he was slowly explaining something to the person on the other end of the line.

"So this is Jacob, Jacob? The famous Jacob who you loved in college?"

"The one in the same," Bella replied not looking up from her paper work.

"How long has he been here?"

"He arrived at my office just a few minutes before I left. I actually thought he was you."

Rose nodded. She loved her soon to be sister in law like she was her own younger sister. She wanted her to be happy. "Is there anything…."

Bella looked up and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. He found me on Facebook and we started talking again. He just went through a rough break up with his fiancée. He's just a friend."

Rose smiled. "Just a friend who seems to adore you! I saw the way he was looking at you Bella. He looked like a lost puppy."

"Rose, please. College was a long time ago. We are both different people than we were six years ago. He most definitely isn't interested in me like that. We were always friends. We are trying to recapture that relationship, if any."

Rose nodded. "We'll see. Speaking of which, why haven't I seen you? You have cancelled on everything we had planned. I'm actually surprised that you finally went to a dress fitting. Emmett is worried about you."

"There is no reason to worry about me. I've been busy."

Rose nodded. "I understand that, but you know how your brother is. What have you been doing?"

Bella took a deep breath as she continued to watch Jacob. "Listen, I don't want to get into it now, but why don't you come over Wednesday night. Alice is going to be at my house anyway and we can have a much needed girls night and we'll talk and catch up."

"I would love that Bella. I really miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll catch you up, I promise. Rose there is one thing. Please don't find Jacob a house in my neighborhood." Bella waited for Rose to nod in agreement before she continued. "Also Rose, now that I have a house of my own, I'd like to have Thanksgiving at my new house. Would you and Em like to come over?"

"I would love too. After you're done signing your life away, I can give you the keys and we can move in as soon as you get them." Rose explained.

Bella hugged her dear friend. "Thank you so much Rose!"

As Bella got comfortable and sat down again, she continued to look through the paper work and sign or initial at the appropriate spots. Rose shook her head and reached for Bella's hand to get her attention. "Bella, are you sure you're all right? You seem so distant, and I'm not just talking about the missed dates we've had, or haven't had."

Bella looked up. "Thanks for being concerned, but I am fine, actually I'm better than fine. I am great and probably the happiest I have been in my entire life. I'll explain it all to you on Wednesday, I promise."

Satisfied with her answer, Rose nodded her head and sat back down. Before she could respond, Jacob returned. The rest of lunch was focused on where Rose would bring Jacob to look for his house.

"So wait a minute, let me get this straight. Alice took you to a bar, where you met the hottest actor in Hollywood right now. You went back to his hotel room, having no idea who the hell he was and you just talked all night."

"Yes," Bella answered Rosalie as she took a big gulp of her wine.

"Please let me continue. He contacts you and wants to get together with you. You break all of the plans you had that weekend and take off to go to New York, where you also meet your former crush. He flirts with you and buys you dinner. Hours later, your current crush surprises you with flowers and falls asleep in your hotel room. You have the best weekend of your life with him, no sex of course so how good could it really have been? Anyway, you talk for hours and email back and forth, he shows up a day early on your door step and you then have the second best weekend of your life, of course it's better than the first because you have sex not once, but two more times? Oh, and you told off your mother. Am I missing anything?" Rose asked now sipping her wine. Alice sat back in the chair and laughed as all eyes went to Bella.

"We might have exchanged I love yous and he might be moving in with me," Bella said inhaling the rest of her wine. She closed her eyes and waited for the comments. Alice hadn't even known about the moving in part or the I love yous.

"He's moving in with you?" Alice yelled.

"You love him?" Rose added.

"Ummm, yes and yes."

"You have known him for like two seconds." Rose said as she reached for the bottle of wine. As she poured herself a drink, she began to laugh. "I wonder what mother will say about this."

Bella sighed. "I was going to tell her after I moved. I was going to have her and dad over for dinner and just be up front about it. I know they'll hate it. My mother all ready hates him."

"Esme has all ready met him?" Rose inquired.

Bella nodded. "She might have called while we were making out on the couch like a couple of horny high school kids. She was five minutes away and we had to make ourselves decent. It was actually funny. I threw all of his stuff into the guest room and unmade the bed. I threw his clothes around. Anyway, thenI introduced them and she hated him. Before she left she asked me about Jacob."

Alice laughed. "Speaking of which, how is he?"

"He's good. He loves the second house in Newton you saw with him Rose."

"I know. He's all ready put an offer in it. He is the only one I have shown that house to who fell in love with it. He said he could see himself being a handyman and repainting and such." Rose paused as she played with her wine glass. She looked up at Bella. "Are you sure there is nothing between you two?'

"Absolutely. I have a boyfriend, who in the span of two months I have fallen in love with, hardcore."

Alice spoke up. "I just want to the record to show that I was right and I will refrain from doing an I told you so dance."

Bella and Rose laughed. "Well, I guess as long as you are happy, I am happy, just as long as you promise not to blow me off any more."

Bella nodded as she sipped her final sip of wine. "I promise. This weekend I'm going to be busy packing, but maybe once I'm settled you can come over with Em and meet him. Although, truth be told, I'm a little nervous about Emmett. He'll tell our mother. I just don't want to deal with her and that subject yet."

"I don't mean to break up this topic, but I really think that Jacob is attracted to you." Rose point blankly told Bella.

"I thought we were done with this subject. I know I was." Bella replied. Rolling her eyes, Bella asked, "What did he say to you?"

Rose shook her head. "He said that he is happy to be getting reacquainted with you. He asked if you were seeing anyone."

"I knew it! I knew from the moment he contacted you that he liked you!" Alice said as she too finished her drink.

Bella sighed. "We are just friends. When I met him for dinner in New York, he had asked me if I was married. I laughed and told him about Michael. He was just asking to see if I was okay."

"Or because he wants to be more than friends with you."

"Finally, I'd do something to make Esme Elizabeth Cullen happy." Bella said shaking her head. "As I said before, nothing between Jake and I can happen. I am happily involved in a relationship."

"Then you need to tell him that Bella," Alice told her.

"The fairy is right. You have to tell him about Edward and how he is moving in with you, just don't tell him how quickly your relationship is picking up because he's going to think that you are insane, like I do." Rose smiled. "But when you are in love, that whole common sense trait kind of flies out the window."

"I'll tell him when the time is right. We don't really talk relationship stuff. I don't want to bring it up yet. He is still hurting from things with Leah. I'll tell him, but just not yet."

"I think you're making a mistake Bella," Rose told her.

Alice nodded. "I agree with blondie. Right now he thinks he has a shot with you and you aren't even available. I bet you haven't changed your status on line yet to being in a relationship, have you?"

"First of all Allie, my life doesn't revolve around Facebook. Second of all, with Edward, things aren't going to be that simple. Before we went out in New York, he kind of gave me a rundown of how the paparazzi chase him and hound him. I can't just change my status to _in a relationship with mega hot superstar Edward Masen._ I don't want to be hounded and I surly don't want him to be hounded. That's why neither one of you can say anything to anyone, especially you Rose. You cannot tell Emmett until I am ready. He has a big mouth and would post something or worse yet, tell my mother."

Both Alice and Rosalie nodded. Rose squeezed Bella's hand. "Yah, yeah, yeah. Of course. You just have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You will introduce me to Mr. Hottie!"

Bella laughed. "It isn't like that. I mean, he is gorgeous and I wonder how someone like him could even want to be with someone like me?"

"Bella, you are equally as attractive." Alice added.

Bella shook her head. "Thanks, but anyway, he is hot and everything, but he is so kind and just nice. He's sweet. When I came home on Monday, there were flowers on my porch waiting for me from him. He told me that being with me felt like he was home."

Rose finished her red wine and set it on the coaster. "Okay, thank you, I officially believe that I am going to vomit. That is like sickening sweet Bella."

"Oh Rose, stop, it's romantic," Alice rebutted. "Tell her the other thing too, you know, about the calls."

A smile crept onto Bella's mouth. "He calls me every night as I'm getting ready for bed. We talk about our days and at the end of the conversation he sings to me."

"What?" Rose asked in disbelief.

Bella nodded. "Yes. It's different each time. Monday it was a song he made up on the spot, last night he sang a few verses of 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'"

Rose shook her head. "I wonder what tonight will hold."

"I can't wait to find out."

"So there is no way anything between you and Jacob will happen?"

"No, unless he wants to rekindle our friendship, which I thought, we were doing."

Alice nodded. "You just need to tell him that."

"I will, I always follow through on my word, don't I?"

"Yes, but still. He's been hurt enough Bella, you don't want him to hurt any more, do you?"

"I don't think it's like that at all. I think I am lucky enough to be rebound girl. If anything did happen between us, I think Jacob would feel so bad and apologize profusely and get embarrassed, even still I promise I'll talk to him about it. Just to make it clear though, we are just what we always have been, friends."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thanks everyone for reading, I appreciate it. I love getting the notification saying that I have been added to favorite and alert lists. It truly does mean a lot. I would love to know what you guys think of the story too. Please let me know by dropping just a little line (this isn't me begging...yet although I'm not above begging! :) ). Thank you again for reading and enjoying (I assume!) the story. On to the next chapter!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Bella, honey, your house is cute," Carlisle told his daughter as she finished putting their dinner on the table. With the help of Edward, Alice and Jasper, she had packed her apartment and unpacked her new home in just a week. Her home was perfect for her.

"Well, what do you plan on doing for window treatments? Are you planning on leaving the walls the color they are now?" Esme asked while taking a bite of her salad.

"For right now I was thinking of just plain old curtains to compliment the color of the room. I just moved in two days ago, I haven't thought about painting anything yet." Bella explained.

Esme shook her head. "No, no. I think that's a bad idea. You are a home owner now and you need to take responsibility. What you should do is-"

"Esme, let Bella move into the house and get settled before you talk decorating and such! Leave the poor girl alone sweetheart!" Carlisle smiled and winked at his daughter.

Bella took a deep breath as her parents dined on her chicken piccata. Tonight was the night she was going to tell them about Edward moving in with her. Just the thought alone made her drink her wine a little faster.

Bella inhaled deeply as she began. "So since I have the house now, I have decided I want Thanksgiving here. I want to cook and bake and have the family over here."

Esme again shook her head in disagreement. "Isabella, a proper Thanksgiving dinner takes weeks to accomplish."

"Well it's a good think it isn't for almost three weeks then," Bella added.

"No, I have reservations at…"

"I have all ready invited Rose and Emmett and they have agreed, as well as Alice and Jasper."

Placing her fork on her plate, Esme looked up. "Well, this is disappointing Bella. You are going to go ahead and screw up an important occasion, a holiday meal none the less."

Carlisle looked at his crest fallen daughter. "I think that if this meal is any indication of how the turkey will taste, it will be a fantastic meal. I like the idea of a home cooked meal opposed to going out to some overpriced restaurant."

The look on Esme's face was something to remember. Her hazel eyes looked as if they were going to bulge out of their sockets. She tucked a piece of her caramel hair behind her ears and sat up strait. Bella was just waiting for her head to start spinning. "Thanks for backing me up Carlisle…"

"Wait, there is more." Bella interrupted another one of her parents' arguments. She took a deep breath. "I'm also inviting Edward."

"Edward?" Esme asked disgusted.

Carlisle studied his wife's expression before looking at his daughter. "Who's Edward?"

Before Bella could respond, Esme threw her napkin down on the table and began to speak. "Edward is the no good actor who our daughter has befriended. Really Carlisle, he's an actor!"

Before Carlisle could ask another question Bella spoke up. "Edward is more than a friend. He's actually my…"

"For the love of Jesus, please Isabella tell me he isn't…"

"He's my boyfriend." Bella saw Esme's color leave her face and took a deep breath. _My as well kick her while she's down._ "He is um, moving in here when he is done with his movie in New York."

Esme stared at her daughter with a pout on her face. She shook her head. "I am extremely disappointed in you Isabella. This is completely unacceptable. You are totally going to regret this."

"Esme, please calm down," Carlisle interrupted. "I'm sure Bella sees something special about this Edward. How long have you known him Bella? How did you two meet?"

"Yes Isabella, tell your father how long you've known him and where you two met." Esme demanded as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, we met in the end of September."

"Of this year?" Carlisle asked a little surprised.

"Yes, Alice and I went out to a bar and he was the musician. We literally talked until the morning. We've visited each other a few times. We talk all the time on the phone, several times a day. For the past two weekends he has driven to see me after working ten hours plus on the set. He helped me pack and move this week. He sends me flowers all the time. I know it's soon, but I really love him."

"Isabella, don't say that. You have known this man for less than two months and you love him? You don't know what love is." Esme yelled at her daughter.

Carlisle glared at his wife before turning his attention back to his daughter. Tears were threatening to escape from the corners of Bella's eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at his daughter playing with her napkin. "Okay, calm down. Esme, I think Bella is level headed and has a good head on her shoulders because of us and the values we instilled in her when she was growing up. Even though I think a month and a half isn't enough time to determine that you should move in with each other, Bella is a smart young woman. She knows what is right for her."

"What is right? She is living in sin with a man she hardly knows!" Esme spatter back.

"Esme, no one thinks like that anymore." Carlisle explained to his wife. Before he continued she interrupted him.

"Oh my gosh! I bet he isn't even Catholic! Why doesn't he just lead us in the Thanksgiving Day prayer?"

"Esme, that is enough!" Carlisle shouted. He didn't get involved a lot in his wife's bickering, but he couldn't stand it anymore. "You are being rude to our daughter in her home none the less."

"I'm sorry that I'm being rude to our sinful daughter! Well, why don't you finish dinner with our daughter while I go home!" Esme said as she grabbed her jacket and purse and stormed out of the room.

Bella sat at the table with her face in her hands. She began to cry.

"Come here," Carlisle told his daughter as he stood up and walked over to her.

She wrapped her arms around her father and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry if you are disappointed in me dad, but I…"

"Shhhh, I'm not disappointed in you sweetheart. I want you to be happy. I don't understand how you can think you love someone in such a short amount of time, but I trust you and your judgment. If you say this Edward is a good person, whom you are in love with, then who I am to discourage that?" Carlisle let go of his daughter and looked at her. "I for one can't wait to eat your first roasted turkey, as well as meet the man who you think so highly of. If he doesn't meet my expectations, then you and I'll talk." Carlisle said jokingly. Bella cracked a smiled and realized her father was on her side.

* * *

"We have the beer and wine. Where do you want it?" Edward asked as he and Jasper carried the cases of the beverages into the house. They were preparing for a party Bella was throwing.

Bella looked around. She was putting her long hair into a pony tail. "All right half should go into the fridge and half outside on the deck. Could you guys bring in the soda too?"

"Of course. Where did Alice go?" Jasper asked.

"She went to go pick up the platters of food I ordered. She should be back."

"How many people should be coming?" Edward asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "I invited almost thirty, so who knows."

"Oh Edward, you get to meet the famous Jessica tonight," Jasper teased as he opened a beer. No one was a fan of Bella's friend Jessica.

"Jasper, please be nice," Bella pleaded. "She isn't that bad."

"I'm sorry, I just think she is a very unappreciative, self righteous person who only care about herself."

"She sounds kind." Edward sarcastically added. "How do you guys know each other?"

Before Bella could respond, Jasper answered. "We met Jessica in college. She was always the loud, obnoxious friend. She always had things worse than anyone else. She always complained about anything to everyone. The only time she was ever nice was when it would help her in the long run. During spring break we all went to Mexico. We did some walking tours of the city and historical sites We did a lot of walking tours and such. The dipshit actually wore flip flops for the tours! She was so obnoxious and complained about the blisters whenever she could. Oh, then she cried the first three days we were there because she was homesick. She called her parents everyday!"

"Okay Jazz, stop it please." Bella asked again.

"Fine, I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Is she that bad?" Edward asked as he looked between Jasper and Bella.

"No," Bella quickly responded.

"Yes," Jasper added. He looked at Bella who was clearly aggravated. He then glanced at Edward. "Help me bring the stuff in and I'll tell you what you are preparing for tonight."

The hours leading up to the party went accordingly. Visitors entered the home baring wine and other house warming items. Bella introduced each of her guests to Edward. No one realized he was indeed a celebrity. People were happy and the party was in full swing when Jessica arrived with a guest. Alice looked franticly for Bella to alert her. When she finally found her it was too late.

"Bella, you have to listen to me. Jess just came," Alice started.

"Oh good, I get to meet this Jessica," Edward smiled as he reflected on the stories that Jasper had told him. Bella was resting her body on his as they held hands.

"No Edward, not now. Bella, Jessica came with someone." Alice continued.

"Good for her. I'll go introduce her to Edward." Bella said as she turned to Jessica walking through her back door with a beer in her hand. A tall muscular tan man with black hair was with her. Bella couldn't get a good look at him at first. It appeared as if the man couldn't stand up straight. She was irritated that Jessica would bring someone all ready intoxicated into her home. Then it hit her. "Alice, is that…."

"Jacob." She replied.

"Jacob, really? I would like to meet him," Edward smiled.

As the three observed him, Alice spoke up. "Is he drunk?"

Bella nodded her head. "It would appear he is."

"How did Jessica get in touch with him?" Alice asked.

"Facebook. They are friends. I didn't know he was here, like in Boston here." Bella said.

The three watched Jessica and Jacob for a few moments. Jessica seemed to be all over him and he didn't show interest in her. He seemed a little sad. Drunk or not, he seemed to be ignoring all of Jessica's advances.

"I feel bad for him. I'm going to go over to him." Bella announced as she let go of Edward's hand. She walked towards the two when Jessica looked up.

"Surprise! Look who I found!" Jessica smiled as she sipped the beer.

"BELLS!" Jacob yelled on the top of his lungs. "I love your house! It's real preddy."

Bella didn't want to be rude, but she was irritated when she found out that indeed Jacob was drunk. "Um, thanks Jake."

"Oh Bells, I bought a house! It's in Newton. Rose was very nice. She helped a lot. She's nice." Jacobs said continuing to yell some more.

Bella walked closer to Jacob. "Are you moving soon?"

"This week! I have a two week break from work. I hired movers to pack me up and ship my shit here. I'm staying with my dad until the house is done." Jacob looked at Bella and whispered in her eat, "Jessica hasn't changed since college. She is totally insane. Is it all right if you give me a ride home? I don't feel so well."

_Great, this night gets better._ "I can't go, my car is all boxed in, however, I'm sure Emmett will give you a ride home when he leaves. I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks Bells, I knew I could depend on you," he said gapping the space between the, as he twirled the ends of her hair.

Bella smiled as she walked away. She was searching for her brother. When she finally found him, he gave her a hug.

"Hey sis, your place looks good. You did a great job with the place. Rosie did a great job showing you this place," Emmett told his sister proudly as he spoke about his fiancée.

"Yes, she did. I like it a lot."

"Mom said you have someone I should meet. Who is he?"

Bella shook her head. She didn't have time for this nonsuccess. "I'll introduce you to Edward if you promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to give Jacob a ride back to his dad's house. He came with Jessica…"

"Why are you still friends with her?"

Bella shook her head. "This isn't about her Emmett. Anyway, Jessica brought a completely intoxicated Jacob here and he doesn't want to go home with her. Could you give him a ride home?"

Emmett nodded. "All right, fine. Now point me in the direction of this boy that mom hates."

"She really does, doesn't she?"

"Yep, she does. She told me he was a no good actor who is only going to break your heart and you need to start thinking like an adult and not some love sick teenager," Emmett confirmed as they walked towards the kitchen where Bella assumed Edward was. Her assumption was confirmed as she watched him reach into the fridge to grab another beer.

"Edward, come here, I want you to meet someone," Bella told him standing next to Emmett. Edward appeared calm and cool on the outside but on the inside he was nervous. Emmett looked like a giant next to his sister. Emmett looked like he could be a line backer. It took him a few seconds to hear Bella introduce he and the giant.

"Edward, this is my brother Emmett. Em, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

Emmett extended his hand to reach Edward's. They exchanged chit chat and small talk. Jasper had come over and asked Edward to ask him to help him to grab more drinks from the basement. Edward excused himself from his conversation with his siblings.

"So that's the man you are living in sin with?" Emmett asked quoting their mother.

Bella nodded. "One in the same."

'Well, I think he seems fine. I like him, even though he isn't Catholic," Emmett joked almost mocking their mother.

"I'm glad. Do you think that you could sell that idea to mom?"

"Afraid not Bells. You know how she is. Once she has her mind made up, that's it. Rose should be here soon. Do you think you could tell her that I'll be back after I drive Jake home?" Emmett asked his sister.

"Fine, at least let me say bye to Jake first," Bella requested as she walked towards Jacob. He was sitting in a chair nearly falling asleep when she approached him. "Hey, Jacob? Jake?"

Jacob shook his head. He looked exhausted and still had sad eyes. "Sorry, I was dozing off. I'm just really tired."

"That's all right."

Jacob spoke softly as he grabbed her hand and smiled. "Bells, you have to come and see my house, it's great," Jacob said as he began to slur his words. "The yard is big and I can picture us-I can picture children running all over the place. I can picture sitting on the front porch old and with grandkids. It's our dream home," Jacob explained as he stood up and held Bella's hand. He leaned on Bella for support.

Bella felt bad. She thought he was referring to Leah as he said "we" and "our." "Thanks for stopping by tonight." She told him as she placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Maybe we can do it again when I'm not so tired," Jacob suggested.

Had he been sober, that would have been the perfect opportunity to tell him and she and Edward, however, since he was a drunken mess, she decided to wait for another time. "We'll see Jake," she said as she walked closer to Emmett. The two of them helped Jacob to Emmett's Jeep. Jacob was almost asleep.

"Do you know where I'm going to drop him off?" Emmett asked his sister.

Bella shook her head. "No. I don't remember where his dad lives. I'm going back inside, but wake him up before you leave to ask him. Thanks Em."

"Yea, just promise me you'll have my favorite at Thanksgiving and we'll be even."

Bella smiled. "I will even make one whole pumpkin pie you can bring home with you. I will tell Rose she can't touch it."

"I knew you loved me. Thanks sis." Emmett laughed as he drove away.

Bella walked towards the house when Jessica approached her. "Oh my god, Bella, you didn't tell me that you knew Edward Masen! How do you know him?"

Bella took a breath. She didn't want to tell Jessica the truth because she'd have a big mouth and tell anyone listening to her. She wanted Edward to just be normal. "We meet a few months ago. He is, um, a good friend."

"He is even better looking in person. Can you introduce us? How long do you think he'll be here? Can you set us up?"

Bella shook her head and then thought who the hell cares if people knew she was dating Edward. "Actually, I don't think he'd be interested in you. He is actually seeing someone."

Jessica smugly laughed. "Which Hollywood bitch is he dating?"

"Well, not a Hollywood bitch, but, um, the bitch is me. Edward is my boyfriend."

Jessica grabbed Bella's wrist and stopped her. "Why didn't you tell me before? I thought you were my best friend?" Jessica whined.

_We're friends, but there is no way she is my best friend. _"I've been busy between work and spending time with Edward and moving. I'm sorry."

Jess shook her head. "I don't think you make a good couple."

"Well, thanks for being honest and all." Bella said as she walked a little faster.

"I don't really care for him anyway. Did I tell you what happened to me last week?" Jessica began as Alice ran over to them.

"Hey Jessica. Bella, Edward and Jazz are looking for the can opener and can't find it."

"I'll be in a second." Bella said as she watched Alice go back into the house while she finished her conversation with Jessica. "Can I ask you why you were just ready to jump the bones of my boyfriend and now you know he's my boyfriend you don't like him."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders as she looked away from Bella. "I don't know. I just changed my mind. Can I ask you a question? Why is it you always do what Alice asks? I mean, you know she isn't a real friend and Jazz is a jerk."

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked through her front door. "Jess, I wish you wouldn't say things like that about my friends. I know you and Jazz don't get along, so I'm going to tell him what I told you, be nice."

Jessica was angry. She huffed. "Well, fine. I'm going to leave now. It was nice to see you and I guess I'll talk to you later. Go be with your friends."

Bella watched Jessica walk out of her house. The episode was very like her. Bella knew that Jessica would call in a few days and apologize for her behavior and things would get back to normal.

* * *

Right at seven am preciously, Bella woke up to prepare the turkey. She placed celery, onions, juniper berries and other seasonings into the cavity of the turkey before she put it in the oven. Thanksgiving was going to stress her out and it had nothing to do with the preparations. Esme hadn't spoken to her daughter since she stormed out of dinner weeks before. She was nervous how she was going to act towards Edward. Even though she knew her father would love him, Bella was nervous to introduce him to Carlisle. As if the holiday wasn't stressful enough, the following day Bella and Edward were flying out to Seattle to meet his parents. She was a ball of stress.

Before deciding to go back to bed, Bella looked around her kitchen. She had done most of the chopping and dicing of the vegetables the night before. Edward was late coming home due to traffic. Bella had felt bad for him since he didn't get home until about two. He promised to help her with the prep work, however, she didn't want to bother him so she decided to do it before he arrived.

After looking around and feeling confident that everything was ready and in its place, she climbed the stairs back up to the room that she shared with Edward. She watched him sleeping for a few seconds before crawling into bed. It was only seconds later when she felt strong arms around her and warm breath on her neck.

"What time is it?" Edward asked.

Bella rolled over to face him. "Too early for you. You should be sleeping."

"I can't do that. I want to spend all my time with you, even if I miss out on sleep." He said squeezing her closer. "I am very excited for Thanksgiving."

"Really?

"Yes. This will be the first real traditional Thanksgiving I have had in years."

"Why is that? Is it because you have always had to work on Thanksgiving?"

Edward smiled while his eyes were still closed. "Not quite. My mom, Renee, I told you isn't much of a cook. We have had everything for Thanksgiving dinner from fish and chips to tofu turkey and all of the trimmings, vegetarian of course."

"Really? Your parents are vegetarians?"

He shook his head. "No, my mother just does what she wants on the holiday. My dad is too much of a steak and potatoes man to go vegetarian."

Bella was confused. "What does he eat when your mother cooks the vegetarian meal?"

Edward finally opened his eyes and smiled again. "Dad and I tell mom that we are going fishing and we end up at the diner down the street." He explained as he pulled her into him. Softly placing a kiss on her lips, he continued, "I'm not expecting to get take out today. I know it'll be very good."

Kissing him back, she responded, "I hope I don't disappoint you."

"I'll never be disappointed by you."

Bella sighed as she rested her head on his fore arm that hung on the pillow. She was going to bring up the dreaded conversation of her mother. "I am going to apologize again for whatever may come out of my mother's mouth."

Edward shook his head again. "I told you, I don't care about your mom, I love you no matter what."

"That's easy to say now, talk to me after she leaves, you might change your mind then."

Edward gently stroked Bella's face and looked deep in her eyes. "Never. Your mother will never make me feel any different about you, do you understand?" He waited for Bella to nod her head before he continued. "If you must know, I am a little nervous about meeting your father. I know you are close with him."

Bella shook her head. "You don't have to worry about my dad. It's just my mother."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella again and held her close to him. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Bella nervously paced around her living room. She was joined by Alice and Rose. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all outside with Alice and Jasper's children.

"Bella, if you don't stop walk back and forth I'm going hit you," Alice told her friend as she watched Bella walk back and forth.

Rose jumped in front of Bella and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Seriously, Alice is right. If you keep pacing like that you might burn a hole in the floor. Why are you so anxious? The food smells great, everyone is dressed nicely and we are having a good time. Why are you so upset? What did Edward do?"

Finally sitting down, Bella shook her head. "Edward didn't do anything. I'm afraid of how my mother will act today with him."

Rose and Alice sat on either side of their friend and placed their arms around each of her shoulders. Alice spoke up. "Honestly, if I may say so, I don't think Esme will care. Not to be rude, I'm just going to quote you and say that her favorite child is here. She probably won't even talk to you today."

Taking a deep breath, Bella finally agreed. "You're right, you are both absolutely right. I can get through this. I will be absolutely…"

Bella was interrupted by the front door opening. She could heat her mother's quiet whispers. She couldn't make out what she was saying. She finally walked into the living room and went right over to Rose to give her a hug. Carlisle smiled and hugged his daughter, then Alice and finally, as soon as she was released, he hugged Rose. Esme offered Alice a hug and like a robot kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Bella, it smells so good in here," Carlisle said.

"Yes, so far it smells like you haven't screwed the holiday up." Esme smiled.

Bella smiled as she excused herself from the crowd. She walked into the kitchen and was watching the men outside. Jasper and Emmett were talking about something which made them both laugh. Edward was chasing Elizabeth outside. He jumped with her in the pile of leaves that Bella had raked the day before. It made her smile to see him having so much fun with her best friend's daughter.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as she entered the kitchen. She joined Bella and watched the happenings of outside. "He's good with her. Lizzie usually doesn't like strangers."

Bella looked at Alice as once again Edward held Elizabeth and jumped into the pile of leaves. "This is one of the reasons that man makes my heart flutter. Just look at him."

"You've got it bad," Alice laughed as Carlisle joined them.

He looked at his daughter, then to Alice and back at his daughter. They were both grinning from ear to ear. "Is this a private conversation?"

Bella shook her head. "No dad, it isn't. We were just watching Elizabeth outside. Where's mom?"

"She and Rose are talking wedding business and I thought I'd leave them to that. I don't want to be involved in that talk." Carlisle smiled. He turned his attention to Alice. "So, what can you tell me about this Edward?"

Alice thought for a moment before answering his question. "I think he is a good person who treats Bella very well. He and I had the chance a two weekends ago to sit and chat alone and I think he fits into Bella's life and her circle of friends quite nicely. It kind of feels like he has always been here. I think you're going to like him Carlisle."

He nodded as he looked over at his daughter. "I can't wait to meet him."

Just as if on cue, the back door opened. Elizabeth came running in. Her pretty dark purple corduroy dress was covered with dried leaves. She ran pass her mother and ran over to Bella. Elizabeth jumped up for Bella to pick her up and looked at her. "Auntie Bella, I really like Edward. He is so much fun! He jumped in the leaves with me."

Bella laughed. "I know, mom and I saw that. I don't know who had more fun you or him."

"I think I did," a voice from the screen door answered. It opened and in walked Edward, pieces of dry leaves were stuck in his hair. He walked towards Bella and then looked at Alice. "You're daughter has so much energy. I'm ready for a nap," he smiled. He turned to grab something from the refrigerator and saw Carlisle standing to the side of it. He looked at Bella.

"Oh my gosh, where are my manners? Edward, this is my father Carlisle. Dad, this is Edward," she said still holding onto Elizabeth.

Edward reached his hand out to shake Carlisle's. After the cold reception he had received with Esme, he was surprised that Carlisle took his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

Carlisle laughed. "If we are going to get formal, it's actually Dr. Cullen, but I don't like formalities. Please just call me Carlisle. Edward, why don't we go talk on the porch? Bella, where is your beer?"

"In the fridge."

Carlisle nodded as he took two beers and handed one to Edward. "Let's go talk." He told his daughter's boyfriend.

Bella and Alice exchanged glances as the two men walked out of the room. Bella looked at Alice, "I'm going to hold my breath."

Alice reached for her friend's shoulders and squeezed it. "It'll be all right. Carlisle is much more in tune with you. This is a good thing."

Carlisle and Edward were outside until dinner. Emmett carved the turkey while Bella walked out to see what the two men in her front porch were up to. As she opened the door, she heard laughter. Edward's laughter to be exact.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Bella said as she leaned against the white banister.

Edward shook his head and looked up at her. "You were a funny kid! You're dad was just telling me a few stories about your childhood. You never told me you were so klutzy."

Feeling herself blush, Bella looked up at her father. "Really, did you have to tell him that stuff?"

Carlisle took the last sip of his beer. "It was all in good fun dear, I promise."

Bella shook her head as Edward excused himself and went back in the house. Bella stared at her father before he shrugged his shoulders. Nonchalantly he looked at his daughter. "What?"

"You have been out here with my boyfriend, whom mom hates for no apparent reason. You have been out her for what seems like hours and you are just going to ask me what? Really"

Carlisle chuckled. "Honey, calm down. I actually like him. He seems nice, he's a little younger than you, but I think you two are a good match. Did you know the boy fishes?"

Bella smiled. "Do you really like him? For real?"

Carlisle placed his arm around his daughter. "I would never lie to you honey, you know that."

Before Bella could respond, Rose opened the screen door. "Hey you two, dinner is ready."

Bella and Carlisle walked back into the house. Everyone filled their plates with all of the comfort food Bella worked so hard to make. Carlisle led the family in a Thanksgiving blessing before everyone indulged in the feast.

Bella, Alice, and Edward began putting the food away. The rest of the family was in the living room, with the exception of Jasper. He had put Lizzie in Bella's bed to take a nap.

"I like your dad, he seems pretty cool," Edward commented as he rinsed a plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

Bella nodded as Alice answered. "He is awesome. He's my favorite Cullen parent."

Just as Bella was about to comment, the phone rang. Esme volunteered to answer the call. Bella walked into the living room just in time to hear who was calling.

"May I ask who's calling?" She asked. A smile formed on her face as she looked at Bella. "Jacob Black! How are you sweetie?" Esme listened continently as he spoke. When he was done talking, she responded. "We are practically neighbors now. You're house is so close to ours! Jacob, tell your father I say hello. I can't believe it has been years since we've seen him. He'll have to come over for dinner, you should too. I will make sure Isabella is there too. It'll be like old times when you two were in school! It'll be nice. Let me take your number so I can invite you properly." Esme took the number and continued. "I guess you'd like to talk to her now. Jacob, it was so nice to talk to you. I wish you the best and we'll keep in touch about dinner. Here is Isabella."

Bella shook her head and looked at her mother with glaring eyes. "Hello Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good Bells. Happy turkey day."

"Happy Thanksgiving Jacob. What's going on?"

Jacob exhaled as he continued. "I wanted to apologize for the other night. I don't know why I ever thought it was a good idea for me to go with Jessica. She's still a tad bit crazy."

"Just in every sense of the word. Really Jake, it was no big deal." Bella reassured him.

He chuckled. "Thanks for being so understanding. It was nice to talk to your mom again. She was always very nice to me." Jacob told her as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad that she likes someone." Bella laughed softly. "Jake, I have a house full of people, but there is something I have to talk to you about the next time I see you."

"That sounds serious Bells, is everything all right?" Jacob asked sounding concerned.

"No, everything is fine, but I think there are a few things we have to talk about, all right?"

"Sure Bells. I wanted to talk to you too about something. When do you want to meet up?" Jacob asked waiting for a reply.

Bella thought as she looked over to Edward who was laughing with Alice and Emmett. "I'm going away for a few days, but soon Jake."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella and Edward's flight was early the day following Thanksgiving. They left the house at four thirty in the morning to make their flight at Logan International Airport at six.

Bella pretty slept for pretty much the entire flight. Edward, who did not sleep, killed time by reading and watching movies on the five and a half hour flight. When the pilot made his announcement that it was time to land, he carefully nudged Bella to wake her up. "Hey beautiful," he whispered, "it's time to wake up. We are about to land." Edward told her as he fastened her seat belt.

Stretching her arms, she looked at him with her eyes barely opened. "How long was I sleeping?" She asked placing her head in his shoulder.

Edward grinned. "Pretty much the entire flight."

"Did I snore? I snore when I am over tired."

Edward, still grinning, placed his arm around her. "Well, no but you did talk in your sleep."

Bella shook her head. "Oh my god, do you think anyone heard me?" She paused for a second before looking at Edward and softly asked him, "What did I say?"

"Well, it sounded like you had two different dreams. In the first one you were talking to Elizabeth. You told her, 'be careful, no jumping, it's icky down there. What, no Edward won't come to get you.'"

Bella smiled. "That doesn't sound too bad." Edward stared at her still grinning. She looked at him again and questioned, "What?"

"You had another dream."

"Okay, what did I say? Was it bad?"

Edward was quiet at first. A smile formed on his lips as his mouth moved close to her mouth. He began to quietly tell her about the second dream. "Well, you said my name, then you told me not to stop and I made you feel so good. I believe it was followed by, "god, don't ever stop. You feel so good. I love you.'"

Bella literally sat with her mouth open. She shook her head back and forth as she began to speak over the pilot's announcement about landing. "I had a sex dream with you in it while we were on a plane? I don't remember any of it."

Placing a kiss on her head, Edward looked at her. "I guess you did. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to relive your dream over the next few days."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think so. We are not having sex in your parent's house."

Pulling her closer, Edward smiled. "We'll see about that."

After the plane landed, Edward grabbed a cart to collect their luggage. While they were waiting for their luggage to appear in the baggage claim area, they over heard two girls talking.

"No way, I don't think that's him. He's too short." The brunette stated.

"You are so wrong. It is him. I mean, look at those eyes! Those green eyes are his! That is so him!" The blonde replied.

"I think you're wrong."

The blonde pulled her hair into a pony tail. "I'm going to find out." She walked slowly but confidently to where Edward and Bella were waiting. She tapped Edward on the shoulder. "Excuse me, hi. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you were Edward Masen?"

Edward shyly smiled. "Yes, I am."

The blonde smiled and turned to her friend. "I told you Elena! I was wondering if we could take a picture with you?"

Edward let go of Bella and nodded. "Sure, that would be all right."

The outgoing blonde grabbed her camera and handed it to Bella. She never asked but just assumed she'd take their picture. The two girls walked over to Edward and stood on either side of him. Both of their arms were placed around Edward's waist. They looked like they had been long lost friends. When the picture was taken, Bella handed them the camera back and walked back towards Edward. The two girls were flirting with Edward.

"So where's Tanya? I thought you two were together?" Blondie asked.

Edward sheepishly smiled. "I don't know where she is. I am uncertain of things she does in her personal life."

"The magazines said you were together."

He shook his head and held onto Bella's hand. "No, I'm sorry. We are acquaintances. If you wouldn't mind, I see our luggage, I have to grab them. Thank you girls. Enjoy Seattle."

"Oh okay then. Thank you and it was nice to meet you too." The blonde giggled as she skipped away with her friend.

As Edward and Bella grabbed their luggage, she looked up at him and smiled. "What?" He asked bashfully.

"That was cute. You were nice to those girls. I think they think I was your sister or something."

Edward laughed. "Who cares?"

"No, that's not what I am saying. I'm saying it was nice of…"

"Edward!" a male voice called from behind.

Edward shook his head. "Just keep walking. This happens sometimes. The car my dad sent should be outside. We'll just…"

"Edward! Slow down." The voice said again.

Bella looked confused. "Should we stop?"

Nodding his head, Edward answered, "no, just keep walking."

Bella held onto the card as she heard footsteps getting closer. She heard breathing heavy behind them.

"Hey! Slow down kid. Are you trying to kill me?"

Edward froze and laughed. He turned around and looked at the man. "Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you called about getting a car for us." He laughed as he hugged him.

He laughed. "Why would I call for a car when I could just pick you up myself?" Edward released his father from their embrace as he looked at Bella. "Edward, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Friend?" Edward questioned as he looked at Bella as he smiled. "Right, oh god, sorry about that. Dad, she isn't my friend. This is Bella Cullen, my girlfriend."

Bella extended her hand to meet his father's. "Mr. Swan, it's nice to meet you."

He laughed. "Please, none of that Mr. Swan business. I'm Charlie. It's nice to meet you Bella. We should get to the car before anyone notices you." Charlie told Edward as he began to push the cart. Edward carried Bella's carryon bag and held onto her hand as he followed Charlie out to the car.

The three made comfortable conversation on the way to Edward's childhood home. Bella was surprised with how at ease she was speaking with Charlie. He was very proud of his son and happy to have him home.

"Would you want to go fishing while you are here? I know you're not here long but," Charlie was interrupted.

Edward nodded his head. "It's tradition. Of course I want to go. Bella you can stay with my mom. We'll only be gone for a few hours early in the morning."

"Well," Bella began. "If I wouldn't be intruding, could I go with you?" I've never been fishing and I have always wanted to go."

"Really?" Edward asked in shock.

She nodded. "Yes. I'd love to go."

Laughing from the driver's seat, Charlie looked at his son briefly. "Well I'll be damned. You have never brought a girl home who should any interest in the great outdoors. "

Still in shocked, Edward responded. "I didn't know she was interested in fishing. Are you sure you want to come along Bella? You don't have to."

"If it is not a problem, I'd like to go. I think it'll be fun."

Charlie shook his head. "I like her. Hold onto her Eddie."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "Dad, you know I hate that."

Bella laughed. "I like you too Charlie and thank you, I'm going to start using that."

"Use what?" Edward asked.

Bella nonchalantly shook her head. "Oh nothing, Eddie."

Charlie cracked up as Edward playfully hit his shoulder. "Thanks a lot dad."

Bella continued to laugh. She leaned close to him in the backseat. "Oh hush, it isn't that bad, Eddie."

As Charlie continued to laugh in the front seat, Edward leaned into him and said, "hey, stop laughing. I promise I'll get you for this!"

Laughter filled the car for the remainder of the trip. Charlie was very easy to talk to. Bella could hardly believe that she had known Charlie for hardly three hours. There was no awkward feelings in the car. They were laughing when Charlie pulled into the long drive way of a two story home with a stone finish. A blanket of fresh white snow had blanketed the yard. Charlie pulled into the attached garage. There were three different days,

While sitting in the car, Charlie looked in the back seat t Edward. "Here we are. Your mother is so excited to see you. I'll come back and get the luggage. "

Charlie held Bella's door open and lead the way inside. Edward was soon at her side. As they opened the door, a strong smell of coffee and warm pumpkin bread filled the house.

"We're home," Charlie announced at the bottom of the stairs.

"It smells so good and feels homey in here," she observed as she laced her hand in his.

"Welcome to my home," Edward told Bella as he kissed the side of her head. Before he could speak another word, the sound of high heels clicking on the wood of the stairs filled the house. The sound of footprints turned into sounds of running.

"Edward?" A woman's voice called from around the corner. "Edward, is that you honey?" She asked as she appeared in the room.

"Yes mom, it's me," he said as her held her close. Tears formed in his mother's eyes. "Please stop crying."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you and am so happy you're home. I haven't seen you in almost five months young man, I am allowed to be emotional," she explained as she pulled herself away from her son and playfully hit his shoulder. "How have you been sweetheart?"

Edward chuckled. "I've been good mom. I talk to you almost every day."

"I know, I know, but it's different having you standing in our kitchen."

Edward shook his head. Somehow his mother always made him feel like he was a thirteen year old boy. "Mom, I want to introduce you to Bella, my girlfriend."

Renee approached Bella and looked her over once, then again. Bella held her breath and felt uneasy. Finally, Renee moved closer to her. "It is nice to meet you Bella," she told her as she pulled her into a hug. As she released Bella, she looked into her eyes. "Eddie talks about you all the time. I feel like I know you sweetie."

With the mention of Edward's nickname, Bella immediately began to laugh. Before words could be released from her mouth, Edward stepped in. "Mom, please don't…."

Renee waved her hand up in the air. "I know, I know. You're too old for all that Eddie business. You're sophisticated and older now. I'll try to remember that as long as you remember that you are my baby and I might slip into the mode occasionally."

"Great," Edward said rolling his eyes.

Bella smiled amused. Renee continued. "So Bella honey, tell me about yourself. What was your childhood like? What do your parents do? What are your hobbies? What are…"

"Mom, slow down! She just walked into the door," Edward blushed.

Charlie walked through the door at that moment with their luggage and heard Edward's comment. "Renee, are you bothering poor Bella all ready? Let the girl relax a bit."

Renee squeezed Bella's hand. "I'm sorry Bella if I am making you uncomfortable. I'm just excited to meet you. I'll lay off of the questions, for now."

Charlie shook his head. "Um, Edward, should I put both of your bags in your room?"

Edward shook his head. "Yes, let me help you."

Bella shook her head and tugged on Edward's arm. "Um, Edward, no."

Raising an eyebrow, Edward looked at Bella. "What?"

Whispering, Bella responded. "It isn't proper for me to share a bed with you in your parents' house."

Laughter interrupted their conversation. "Honey, that's all right. You too are living together anyway. It isn't a big deal. It is fine, as long as you two are happy and are safe…"

Again, Edward's face light up with embarrassment. "Really, that is enough now mom, really it is. Dad, I know you have a bad back, I'll take the luggage up stairs." Edward insisted. He looked at Bella and then his mother. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to put these bags in my room. Mom, please try and be good." Edward said as he rolled his eyes at Bella. She chuckled as she watched him go up the stairs. Charlie followed with their carryon bags.

Renee beamed as she looked at Bella again. "I hope you don't mind, but I planned a few activities for us tomorrow."

Bella was amazed mostly because her own mother never planned anything for the two of them to do. "Really? You did?"

"Of course. We can go to the sap and get manis and pedis and then out for lunch and shopping. Jane, Edward's sister is in Seattle and I usually don't have anyone to go with. Please let this be my treat for you. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you." She paused as Bella nodded in agreement. Again, she squeezed Bella's hand. "I'm so excited Edward is so happy. His ex really did a number on him when they broke up. He was a grump before he met you."

"Really?" Bella asked.

Nodding her head, Renee continued. "Yes he was. Tanya really did a number on him. She is so self absorbed. I never liked her, even when they were younger. She was always so righteous. I don't know you, but I feel that you are different. You don't seem like that sweetie."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think I'm like that. God, I hope I'm not like that. I hope you don't think I'm like that."  
Renee laughed again. "Goodness no honey. Again, I know I don't know you, but I can feel that you aren't like that. From what I have heard from my son and from the little I have seen in my own house, I know that you genuinely care about my son. I might even be so bold as to say you might love him."

Bella swallowed and then nodded. "I do care about him. I know it's crazy because we've barely known each other for two months, but I really do love him. I know that's crazy and all but…"

Putting her arm around Bella, Renee agreed and offered a smile. "It's okay. Sometimes you can't control your feelings. I think my son is pretty great. I can understand falling for him. He's a good boy."

Bella nodded again. "You're right. He is just a wonderful human being."

Hearing Edward and Charlie's footsteps coming down the stairs, Renee squeezed Bella's hand again. "We'll talk tomorrow honey. That's when I'll tell you all of the good stuff and some secrets."

Edward stood by Bella and placed his arm around Bella's waist. "Nothing too embarrassing I hope."

Bella shrug her shoulders. "I don't know Edward. My dad shared some embarrassing stories with you."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and offered a crocked smile. "That was different."

Renee wrapped an arm around her son's waist. "Now Edward, I promise to keep the embarrassment to a minimal."

Edward squeezed his mother gently. "Gee thanks mom."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and looked at Edward. "You know how she is. You shouldn't be surprised."

"I guess you're right." Edward looked down at Bella. "I kind of wanted to show you around in a bit if that's all right."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Renee watched the love the glistened between her son and Bella. She was thrilled beyond words that Bella had come into his life. "Will you two be home for dinner?"

"Well mom, that depends. Where are you ordering from?"

"You are such a smart ass young man. What would you like?"

Bella interrupted the conversation. "IF Edward would take me, I could go to the store and make something for dinner."

Looking shocked, Renee looked at Bella with her mouth open. "You cook?"

Edward wrapped both arms around Bella. His hands rested on her stomach. "She is a great cook. Oh, you are an awesome baker too. Wait, Bella, you don't have to do that."

Renee shook her head. "No, I won't have that. You are a guest in my home, I could allow you to make dinner."

Bella shook her head. "It's no problem. I like cooking and baking. Look at it was me thanking you for your hospitality and kindness."

Edward looked down at Bella. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. I could teach you an easy recipe Mrs. Swan."

Renee held her hand up. "I'm Renee. Mrs. Swan was Charlie's mother. You'll teach me how to cook? Edward did tell you that I almost set the house on fire, right?"

"Renee, honey, you did set the kitchen on fire!" Charlie laughed.

Renee shrugged her shoulders again. "Details. You remember it the way you want to and I'll remember the truth."

"Mom, I was the one who called nine-one-one." Edward added.

"Renee, we renovated the kitchen. We couldn't use it for over a month because of all of the damage." Charlie stated.

Waving her hands in the air, Renee rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyway, I would love to know your secrets Bella."

"Then we will stop at the store on the way home so Bella can make dinner and mom can observe."

Bella smiled as she looked at Charlie and Renee. "I'm very excited. Edward can help me figure out a menu and take me to the market."

Charlie nodded. "Okay, drive safely."

Renee leaned into her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. "Have fun kids."

Bella and Edward waved goodbye as they entered garage. "What are we doing?"

"My car is over in the last bay. It's a SUV. I want to get another car but I wouldn't have the time to drive it around. This car is what I call ol' reliable. It's a Volvo XC90. It's a good, safe, reliable car." Edward explained as he opened Bella's door for her. He walked over to the other side and got into the driver's seat. When he looked over at Bella she was laughing. "What?"

Bella shook her head. "Let me get this straight, you are a beloved mega star and you live at home and drive a soccer mom mobile?"

Edward put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, soccer mom mobile, really Bella? That is painful. To be truthful, as of late I reside in a town called Brookline which is in Massachusetts. Before that residence, I did live at home, but it isn't what you think. I was never home. You heard my mom, she hasn't seen me in five months. I was only home for a few weeks at a time."

Bella smiled. She watched as he backed out of the drive way. "I was just curious." She offered him a smile as he smiled back. "They are nice."

"Who's nice baby?"

"You're parents. They are sweet and welcomed me into their life with open arms. I think they like me."

Edward scoffed. "I think they are pretty great. That's just who they are. Why wouldn't they love you? You are genuine and are one of the nicest people I have ever met. Plus, you're hot too."

Bella burst out into laughter. "I'm hot?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't play coy with me. You know you are."

Continuing to laugh, Bella looked at Edward and changed the subject. "I know we just got here and haven't really done much, but thank you for bringing me here."

"I take it you are having a good time then."

Bella nodded. "Yes, I am having a blast."

"Where did you guys go yesterday?" Renee asked while getting her feet and toes massaged at the nail salon located in her favorite spa.

"Edward took me around the time. He should me his old high school and hang outs. He wanted to show me something on some trail, but he was afraid it was too icy and snowy so he promised me he's show me in the spring." Bella explained.

Renee's face lit up. "So you plan on coming back to see us?"

"If you'll have me."

Reaching over to grab Bella's hand, Renee smiled. Of course you are welcomed her sweetie, whenever you want to. You don't have to wait for Edward either. You can always come and visit us. You can visit whenever, as long as you keep feeding us." Renee stopped and shared Bella's smile. "Those stuffed shells were delicious. I don't know the last time Charlie had a real home cooked meal. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"It was no trouble at all. I'm glad I made enough for left over's. Edward and I also made a batch and froze them. I left the instructions on the package. I thought he was going to kill me if he stuffed another shell!" She giggled. "Tomorrow we are going to make you guys beef stew to freeze. He mentioned it was your favorite, so I hope you like it. Also, Edward said we'll be cooking fish since he things we are going to catch some tomorrow. Who knows, we'll see."

Renee looked surprised. "We? You are going to go with them?"

As her tub was being drained of the water and her feet were being dried, Bella continued. "I've never been so I thought it would be fun, or at least an experience."

Shaking her head, Renee looked at Bella. "God bless you girl. Just promise me you'll dress warmly." Renee paused as she turned serious. "Bella, honey, I wanted to let you know that Edward's sister will be visiting tomorrow for dinner."

"Edward has told me a lot about her. I am anxious to meet Jane."

Taking a deep breath, Renee sighed. "Yea, about that, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it honey and I mean you no disrespect. Jane is particular and she is protective of Edward. She might come across a little strong or even rude. She and Tanya were, I think they still are friends. She is protective of both of them." Renee told Bella as she squeezed her hand again. "I just fwlt you should know this, but if she is rude or being mean just do what I do when she acts like that."

"And what is that?"

Renee let out a laugh. "I ignore her and leave the room. She's my daughter and I love her, but she is a little unbearable sometimes. You'll see what I mean tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Surprise...another chapter within twenty four hours! Enjoy1

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"Did you honestly have fun this morning? You can tell me the truth, I won't tell Edward," Charlie smiled as he drove home.

Edward shook his head. "Um, dad, I'm right here."

Bella began to laugh. "I did. It was a lot of fun Charlie, thank you."

Charlie ignored his son and continued. "Would you go again?"

"Definitely, yes. I had a blast!"

Edward looked at Bella and smiled. "Do you want to learn how to debone, gut and skin the fish?"

"No, I'm good thanks!" Bella said making a scrunched face.

"You're such a girl!" Edward teased.

Charlie was pulled down their street and drove towards his home. "And for that Edward, you should be grateful. Bella, next time you're here I'll take you out again, I promise."

"Charlie, I can't wait!" Bella smiled. She truly enjoyed herself, which she wasn't expecting.

Charlie opened the garage door and pulled in. Bella took note of the unfamiliar car in the driveway and only assumed it belonged to Jane. Edward too notice of the car in the garage as they got out of the car, "Jane must be here."

Edward and Bella walked towards the door as Charlie insisted to take the fish inside to clean them. As they got close to the door, they heard voices.

"I don't care mother. How well do you know her? How well does Edward know her? I just know she is just using him for his money. I just know she is," Bella heard the woman's voice as Edward held her hand. Bella hesitated. Edward rubbed her back as they heard her voice continue. "I knew I should have become his agent. This would never have happened if I helped him out more."

"Now Jane, calm down. You haven't even met Bella. She is very sweet and kind. We spent the entire day together yesterday and I really like her." Renee rebutted. Bella could almost picture Renee's warm smile.

"And she is using my brother for his money." Jane added.

Finally, just wanting the conversation to end, Edward walked into the house still holding Bella's hand. He coughed as they entered. "Hello Jane, mom."

Jane ran over to see Edward. She ignored the fact that he was still holding onto Bella's hand. "Edward! How are you doing baby brother?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Edward asked backing away from the embrace. He continued to hold Bella's hand tight in his.

Jane looked down at the couple holding hands and rolled her eyes. "I'm good Edward."

"Jane, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend. Jane, this is Bella Cullen."

Jane backed up and looked Bella up and down slowly. "Charmed." Jane turned her attention from Bella back to her brother. "Edward, what are we going to do today while you are here?" She asked linking her arm through his.

Edward looked at Bella. She looked uncomfortable and tried to look away from Edward's eyes. His attention turned to his sister. "We can go talk in the kitchen for a moment before we figure any of that out."

Jane let go of him. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I'm going to grab some beers from the fridge in the garage." She said almost skipping with joy towards the door in the kitchen that led out to the garage.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to try and get her to at least be civil." Edward told Bella as he placed his hands on her waist.

Bella offered a soft smile. "It's fine Edward. She's just being protective. Plus, your mom warned me about her. Go, talk to your sister and spend time with her. I'll be fine. I'm actually a little sleepy anyway so I am going to take a nap, okay?"

Edward pulled Bella into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "That's just one reason I love you. You are so considerate, even when someone is treating you like crap. We did get up early so go lay down and I'll wake you up in a bit."

Bella nodded as she watched Edward walk out of the living room. When he was out of site, she let out a sight. Tears silently left her eyes.

"I told you how she was going to be," Renee smiled as she squeezed Bella's hand. "I supposed you heard some of our conversation before you came in." Bella just nodded. "I'm sorry about that sweetie."

Bella finally turned to Renee. "I just don't understand why she won't even talk to me. At least she should meet me before she decides to hate me."

"I promise, things will work themselves out if…" Renee was cut off by the yelling from the kitchen.

"I don't care Jane! She's my girlfriend. I love her and want you to at least respect her."

"You love her? Love her? You haven't known her long enough to even date her, let alone being in with her or living with her! She looks my age! She's too old for you Edward."

"Jane, you're seven years older than me. Bella is only five. It isn't a big deal."

"Big deal? You are at completely different places in your life! She's close to middle age while you're…"

Renee rubbed one of Bella's shoulders. "Come on, I'll let you pick out some of my bubble bath and run a bath for you. You were up early and told Edward you were going to take a nap and rest. Take a relaxing bath and then a nap."

Bella shook her head. "I can't do that, I promised I'd cook dinner."

Renee shook her head and smiled. As the yelling intensified, Renee continued. "Do I have to remind you that you are on vacation? Come on sweetie, let's let them yell, it's what they do best when they are together."

"I thought they were close?"

Renee smiled again. "They are. It's just they can't agree on anything. Edward gets angry that Jane is so over protective. I think he still harbors some ill feelings because she's still friends with Tanya too." Renee looked at Bella who looked exhausted. "Enough of that. You are coming with me and we are going upstairs and I won't take no for an answer." Renee still held onto Bella's hand as they walked up the stairs. "Go get your robe or a change of clothes from the bedroom and meet me back in my room. You can use my Jacuzzi."

Bella offered a half smile as she strolled into Edward's bedroom. She immediately changed into just her robe. She searched through her bag before grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a purple v neck t shirt. She grabbed her slippers and walked back to Renee's room. She could hear faint yelling and banging coming from downstairs. She couldn't make out what exactly the yelling was all about. She tried to ignore it. Before she could enter the room, Renee met her at the door.

"There you are, I though you got lost. Come on in and I'll show you what I have." Renee smiled again as she lead Bella into her bathroom. "Okay, I have a fruity bath salt but I think you need more lavender, you need to calm down and relax. What do you think?"

"I think I agree with you. Relaxing sounds good," Bella told her.

Renee poured the bubble bath into the water. "Here are the buttons for the jets. Feel free to stay here as long as you'd like. Don't worry about what is going on downstairs. They have to stop eventually, right? Oh take this," Renee said handing her a bath pillow. "Get comfy and relax honey." Renee told Bella as she hugged her and left the room.

Bella took of her robe and stepped into the warm bath tub. She laid her head back on the pillow that Renee had handed her and relaxed. She could no longer hear the contestant yelling coming from the floor below her. She closed her eyes and thought silently how she had to thank Renee again. Bella was finally relaxed so when she heard the door to the bathroom open, she was a little surprised. She opened her eyes and offered another half smile. "Hi. What are you doing in here?"

Edward sat on the floor next to the tub. "Seeing if you are all right. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for my sister. Really, I don't understand her sometimes. I love her but she is nearly impossible. Mom and dad took her out to get coffee and to chill out. I personally think they should have brought her to get drunk so she'd mellow out, but mom didn't seem too happy with that idea."

Bella chuckled at first. The smile soon left her mouth. "Edward, why does she hate me?"

"You want the simple answer? Because you aren't Tanya. She and Tanya got very close when we were together, almost like sisters. I think she feels that she is betraying Tanya if she gets to know anyone. Plus, as much as I love my sister, she can be a ridged bitch some times."

Bella laughed again. "She sounds like my mom. Jasper always calls her the 'ice bitch.' He has since high school."

Returning her laugh, Edward looked at her. "So you understand where I'm coming from?"

Nodding, Bella agreed with him. "Of course I do. You have met my mother, right?" Bella and Edward shared a laugh.

He shook his head. "I know that you took things with Jane to heart, but are you feeling better?"

Nodding, Bella smiled. "I am thank you. I don't know why I took that to heart so much."

"Bella, you take everything to heart. Don't worry about Jane. She will come around, someday."

"It doesn't bother you that she doesn't even want to get to know me?" Bella asked sitting up as the bubble suds danced down her bare skin.

"I'm not interested in who my sister wants me to be with." Edward said as he pushed Bella's hair back. "Does it bother you that your mother doesn't want to know me?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, it does actually, but I've come to the conclusion that I will never be able to fully make my mother happy. I can't please everyone."

Edward leaned over and stole a kiss from Bella. "And that is my point." He smiled as he rubbed her arm. I want to do something for you."

"What?" Bella asked as she leaned close to the side of the tub.

Smiling again, Edward looked at her. "Turn around, I want to wash your hair."

"What? Why?" Bella asked surprised.

"Because I've been told it relaxes people. Bella, you over think situations and I would like to make you relax. You will like it, I promise." Edward answered.

Without saying a word, Bella turned around so her back was facing Edward. He turned on the water and used a cup nearby to wet her hair. He lathered the shampoo in her hair and massaged her scalp. As her head fell backwards, she smiled. "This is nice. Thank you."

"I told you you'd like this," Edward said as he rinsed her hair. He added the conditioner and repeated the scalp massage. Once her hair was clean, Edward reached over for a towel. "You look like a prune, would you like to get out of the tube now?"

Bella smiled. "Yes please."

As she got out of the tub, Edward wrapped Bella in a towel. He grabbed another towel and wrapped her hair. She smiled as she untucked the towel and dried her body off before putting her clothes on. Edward gave her time alone and told her he'd be down stairs.

When she was all dressed she cleaned up the bathroom and went downstairs to find Edward reading the paper. She sat next to him on the couch and snuggled into him. "Thank you"

Edward sat the paper down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Bella. "It was nothing. I'm just glad you are feeling better. I don't like seeing you so upset."

Bella kissed Edward quickly. "Again, all I can say is thank you." She leaned into his body. "Do you know when your family will be back?"

"Probably soon, why?"

"Because I promised to make dinner, and I would like to keep my promise." Bella explained playing with Edward's hand. Finally she laced her fingers in his.

Edward laughed. "Can I help you?"

Bella smiled still nuzzled into his warm body. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Jane's presence at the table brought a tense feeling. Everyone ate in silence. At the end of the meal Renee, of course, was the first to break.

"Bella, the fish is delicious. I can't believe you are such a great cook! I don't know what we are going to do once you leave." Renee smiled as she took another bite of the fish.

Charlie agreed. "We might have to come and visit you in Boston just to get fed!"

"It's my pleasure. I wanted to thank you for all of your hospitality. The beef stew is almost ready. When it cools we'll put half of it in the freezer and leave half out. Edward and I talked about maybe making chili tomorrow night too."

"What are you trying to do?" Jane spoke up.

"Jane!" Edward growled.

Bella looked at Edward and then at Jane. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." Bella answered.

Jane angrily laughed. "Are you trying to hide the fact you are using my brother?"

"What?"

"You waltz in here and charm the hell out of my parents to hide who you really are?"

"Jane," Edward repeated.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know who you think I am, but I am not the person you are describing. All I am trying to do is to thank your parents for being kind to me. I enjoy cooking. Edward said I am a good cook so I made some meals for your parents as a thank you. Edward even helped me make the food and told me what foods they enjoy."

Slamming her cup onto the table, Jane shook her head. "You might have my parents fooled and my brother, but you can't fool me."

"I don't know why you think that way, but I-you clearly don't know me." Bella said trying to remain calm and stay strong but a tear escaped from her eyes.

"I'll figure you our Bella, I promise." Jane said as she stood up and stormed out of the house.

As the door slammed, Edward shouted, "Goodbye Jane."

"She'll come around Bella. This is just how she is," Charlie explained. He then smiled. "Personally, I don't care if you are using us for anything. You cook delicious food and go fishing. You are pretty close to a saint in my book. As long as you promise to cook you can use Edward all you want," He winked.

Laughter erupted from the dinner table. Renee squeezed her husband's hand. They shared a gaze with each other before she stood up and kissed him. "Well said honey. Bella, you are always welcomed her, regardless if you don't cook while you are here. You're a good girl, I know you are."

Edward reached under the table and squeezed Bella's knee. He saw the look of worry escape her face. "No worries, Bella, all right?"

Bella nodded. Edward then reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I think we should get that cake you made."

Charlie's eyes left his wife and looked at Bella. "You made cake too?"

Before she could answer, Edward smiled. "She made my favorite. Dark chocolate with cream cheese frosting."

"Oh god Bella, you can never leave here. You don't really need to work. Just stay here and cook," Charlie joked again.

Everyone shared a laugh at the table. Renee and Bella cleared the table. Edward and Charlie cleaned the plates and loaded the dishwasher. Bella turned off the beef stew. Edward told his parents to sit down and that they would bring out desert.

As Bella grabbed the ice cream from the freezer, she felt arms around her waist and a warm breath on her neck. "I love you so much," Edward whispered.

Standing with the freezer door open, Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed Edward. "I love you too." Bella turned her attention back to the freezer. She held the ice cream in her hands as she walked back to the counter still with Edward's hands on her. "You know, this is hard you know, scoping ice cream while trying not to hit you with my elbow."

Edward kissed her neck and then her shoulders. "But I don't ever want to let you go. I want to stay just like this."

"Your mom and dad might get mad because they are waiting for their desert. Don't you want some, it's your favorite."

Edward whispered again into her ear. "Can I just have you for desert instead?"

Bella laughed as she placed her hands on his. "I told you not here, we aren't doing anything in your parents' house, however, we are going home in two days. I think you can wait until then."

Edward finally let go of her and leaned against the counter. "I don't know. I might combust or something."

Bella laughed as she picked up to plates with cake and ice cream and stopped at the door way. "Somehow I think you'll manage big boy."

Edward followed her lead as he picked up the remaining two plates. He caught up with her and looked at her. "You will be the death of me."

Bella stood up on her tip toes. "It isn't that bad." She said as she kissed him.

"Easy for you to say," Edward pouted was they walked into the dining room.

As they entered the room, Renee and Charlie shared a sweet brief kiss. Edward rolled his eyes and looked at Bella. He found her ear and spoke softly. "Everyone is doing it Bella, it's fine, even if it's here."

Bella set the plates down and looked at her boyfriend with longing eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't brought up that way. Plus good things come to those who wait."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading. I wanted to let you know that it might be abotu two weeks before I update the story again. I'm going away for my birtday on vacation for a week and then i"m off to NYC or a week. The lap top won't come with me to NYC but it might be coming with me on vacation. Don't worry, I amnot abandoning this story. I will be back and will be posting. Thank you al for understanding!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"So, you had a good time then?" Jessica asked Bella. When Bella had returned home from visiting Edward's family, she had a message waiting for her from Jessica. She had apologized for the way she acted at Bella's party and wanted to make it up to her by taking her out for lunch, which was where Bella found herself.

Nodding as she took a bite of her salad, Bella continued. "It was fun and his family was so sweet. I really wish my mom was more like his. She was so kind and real."

Jessica nodded as she looked around. She was only half listening to Bella as she spat out questions. She was waiting for a surprise guest to show up and he was running late. She kept looking at her watch and then at the entrance and then at her phone resting on the table.

Bella looked at Jessica as she finished her sentence. She placed her fork on the table. Her friend was paying no attention to her at all. Bella reached for her purse to leave money for lunch. She had lost her appetite. She was also done with Jessica and her attitude. It was clear to Bella that Jessica wanted to be anywhere but with her.

"Oh, he's here! Bella stay here," she said as she placed money on the table, grabbed her jacket and purse. She ran to the waiting area and was talking to someone Bella couldn't make out. It was clear Jessica wasn't coming back, which only aggravated Bella more. She didn't even have the decency to say good bye to Bella.

Bella began to gather her belongings too as she heard a voice. "I hope you weren't leaving all ready. I just got here."

Looking up, Bella's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what Jessica had done. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

Jacob sat down and flashed his pearl white smile. "Jess said she told you I was meeting her for lunch. She just told me that she had to leave and go back to work and that you were waiting for me. Didn't she tell you that I was meeting you two?"

"No, not at all."

"Oh, you look like you were packing up and getting ready to leave."

Bella laughed. "I thought I was being ditched."

Jacob nodded. "I see. Jessica does have a way, doesn't she?"

"She never changes," Bella answered as she sat down.

"Do you mind staying, I mean for lunch. I haven't had anything to eat yet and I prefer not to eat alone."

Bella looked at her watch. She had the time, plus this would be the perfect opportunity to tell Jacob about Edward.

The two made small talk as Jacob waited for his meal. Once Jacob's burger came, the two reminisced about college. Stories they exchanged made them laugh so hard Bella began to cry. Finally at the end of the meal, Jacob placed his napkin on the table and smiled.

"Thanks for staying with me so I didn't have to eat alone."

Bella smiled. "I wouldn't have wanted you to eat alone anyway. That's never fun."

Jacob sat back in the chair and smiled. "You know what was fun? Spending this afternoon with you, catching up."

"It was fun. I had forgotten about some of those things we did in college."

Jacob shook his head. "Not me. I have a memory like an elephant."

The waitress came and dropped off the bill. Bella reached over to see how much she owed for her and Jessica's meal when Jacob took it from her hands. "Allow me, please?"

Bella shook her head. "Jake, no."

"Bella, I want to, please? You could have left me here all by myself and you didn't. It's a thank you." Jacob explained.

Bella struggled with letting him pat for it but decided it was easier to agree than argue. Once Jacob had settled the bill, Bella began to gather her belongings. Jacob stood up first and pulled her chair out."

Smiling, Bella acknowledged him. "Oh, thank you."

Jacob began to help Bella with her jacket when he replied to her. "It's no problem. I'll walk you to your car."

"I took the T."

Jacob looked surprised. "Then I'll drive you back to work. I'm parked under Boston Common in the garage so it's just a short walk."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. The stop is really close to my office anyway." Bella told him.

"Bella, please? I insist."

After thinking for a moment, Bella accepted the ride and tell Jacob all about Edward. "Okay, thank you."

Jacob and Bella made their way from the tiny restaurant on Charles Street to Boston Commons. The short walk was filled with small talk about their jobs. They stepped into the elevator and walked towards Jacob's black BMW. He unlocked the door and they got into the car. He smiled and took a deep breath as they fastened their seat belts. "Ready?"

"Yes," Bella replied.

"I just want to thank you again for…"

"Jacob, you have to stop that. I didn't do anything special. I just enjoyed lunch with one of my oldest friends."

As he began to back out of the parking lot, Jacob smiled. "Okay, I promise I'll stop."

Bella returned his smile. "Thank you."

Jacob paid the ticket taker and exited onto Beacon Street and began driving towards Bella's office. He and Bella began to speak at the same time.

"Bella?"

"Jacob?"

They both burst into laughter before Bella spoke. "Okay, you first."

Again, with a giddy smile on his face, Jacob began. "I'm so glad that we have reconnected again. You have been so good to me. I have really enjoyed getting to know you as adults." He paused as he turned and parked right in front of her building. He put the car in park and locked eyes with Bella for a moment. He reached out to her cupping her face.

Bella tensed up and backed up. "Wait Jake…"

Letting go of her face, Jacob reached for Bella's hand and leaned closely into her. "I hope I'm bit out of line when I do this," he said leaning over to kiss Bella.

After their lips had briefly met, Bella turned her face away. "Jacob, no, this isn't right."

Jacob straightened himself up and looked hurt. "Why not?"  
Bella took a deep breath. "Because we are good together, as friends. Also, I have a boyfriend."

Shaking his head, Jacob looked at Bella. "You said you broke up with him."

"That was Michael," Bella began to explain. "And yes, I did break up with him. My boyfriend's name is Edward Sw-Masen. Edward Masen."

"The actor?"

"Yes."

"Oh," was all the rolled off of Jacob's lips. "Isn't he a little younger than us?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really, he's about five years younger."

Simply Jacob replied with another, "oh."

"Oh what?" Bella questioned.

Shrugging, Jacob looked at her again. "It's nothing, well, it's just that's a lot. You just turned twenty nine right?"

"In September, but yes."

"Okay and he's how..."

"He'll be twenty five in June."

Jacob shook his head. "You're in different points of your life right now."

"Jake, it's just a little more than five years, it isn't a big deal."

Again, shrugging his shoulders Jacob looked at Bella. "I mean you no disrespect, but I think that's a sign that he's no good for you."

Bella looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow. "What? Now good for me?" Bella shook her head again and reached for her belongings and then for the door handle. "I'm sorry Jacob but this conversation is over."

Jacob reached over and stopped Bella from exiting the car. "Bella, Bella, wait. I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all."

Bella rested her belongings on her lap as she continued. "No, it's my fault. I should have told you a long time ago. I mean we live together."

"What?"

Bella nodded. "He moved in a few weeks ago."

"Oh," was all that Jacob managed to say before he fell silent again. He again shrugged his shoulders like a child. "I just don't know what to say." Jacob absorbed the silence for a moment. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her again, but he liked her. He felt the same way as he did all those years ago. "Can we, you know, still be friends?"

Bella thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly. "That's all we can be Jake. I am with someone I truly love."

Nodding sadly, Jacob agreed. "I guess I missed my chance a while we were in school. I wonder if we acted upon our feelings then how things would have turned out."

"We'll never know."

"No, I guess you're right, we never will. I'll call you sometime soon and we can grab coffee or something."

Finally, smiling, Bella nodded again. "I'd like that."

"By the way, you better tell Edward he'd better treat you well or else I'll come after him."

Laughing Bella prepared to get out of the car again. "Thanks, I think. Good bye Jake."

"Bye Bells."

* * *

"He'll come after me?" Edward laughed as he stood on one side of the queen bed making it.

"That's what he told me."

Edward shook his head. "Well it's a good thing I don't plan on ever leaving you." He paused for a moment to tuck the sheet under the mattress. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Wedding stuff with my mother. She wants to talk about Rose's bridal shower. Then Rose asked me to help her with some wedding stuff because she doesn't trust Emmett to do it."

Again, Edward began to laugh. He pulled the blankets and quilt over the bed and sat with Bella. He leaned forward and held her in his arms. "I'm so glad we'll never do that."

Bella as confused. "What?"

"That whole wedding stuff. We'll never have to go through that."

Bella sat up and looked at Edward. "What does that mean? Does that mean you never want to get married?"

Edward shook his head. "No I don't. Do you?'

"Yes I do, very much. I always have wanted to."

Edward sighed. He can see Bella is taken back and is extremely surprised by his comment. "I guess it's only fair to tell you know too that I don't want to have kids either."

In total shock, Bella shook her head. "What?" She asked the man in front of her, whom she didn't know if she knew any more.

"I don't want kids, I don't even like them. I don't want one."

Bella got off the bed and walked over to the window. She observed the yard that she thought would be the perfect size for a child to play in. She would have to get a swing set and maybe a sandbox. Her attention went back to the man who was getting closer to her. Silence felled the air of the room.

Edward got closer to her. He reached his hand out for one of hers when she took it away. "Bella?"

Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. "No Edward, this is big to me, huge. These things are important to me. These are the reasons I broke up with Michael."

"I thought he cheated on you."

Nodding, Bella continued. "That was the main reason, but I was evaluating my life and he didn't want to get married or kids."

Edward swallowed. "Does this change anything?"

Bella nodded. "I don't know. I mean, I'm getting to an age where I need to get these things, biologically. I hear my clock ticking all the time. I feel like I can't waste any more time when it comes to carrying a child."

"I didn't realize that that meant so much to you."

Again, Bella nodded. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to break free. "It does. I've always wanted a wedding and be in a loving marriage. You've never wanted the commitment of a marriage? You've never wanted the reassurance that the person you wake up to his going to be your partner in life?"

Edward sighed as he leaned against the wall. "No, I never wanted that. All marriage to me is a piece of paper. It is another way for the government to college money from you. Plus, a piece of paper means nothing. I don't understand why you need it to celebrate the one you love."

"It's something I've always wanted. I've always wanted to wear the big white gown and dance under the stairs during a summer wedding. I've always wondered what it would feel like to have a life grow inside me. To feel it's first movement and hiccups. I've always thought I'd quit my job and stay home until my kids were all in school. These silly little things are important to me. I always thought I'd have them."

Edward was silent and motionless for a moment. He could tell Bella was hurt and upset with him. He sighed as he began to speak softly. "I'm sorry that the things you long for are not the things I want out of life." Edward looked up and saw water breaking from Bella's eyes as she cried silently. "Bella, where does this leave us? I mean, do you want to break up?'

Tears now flowed freely from her eyes. They slowly rolled off her cheek. She couldn't formulate the words to say what she wanted to say, so she said the only thing she could. "I love you."

Edward, with tears in his eyes too held her hand. "I love you too."

"I don't want to lose you," They both cried together.

Bella took a few deep breaths and looked at Edward, who was blurry through her water filled eyes. "Do you think you'll ever change your mind about either issue?"

Sadly, Edward shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I don't know what to do," Bella said starting to cry again.

"Bella, I don't want to waste any more of your time."

"Edward, the time we have spent together hasn't been wasted."

"I-I just feel bad that I can't give you want you want, what you are yearning for. What should we do now?"

Bella swallowed her tears, hard as she answered Edward. "We sleep on it for now. We'll discuss it later?" Bella questioned.

Edward nodded in agreement. "You're right." He paused and looked at Bella. Her face was red and wet. She was so upset and he hated seeing it. He pushed her hair back behind her ears. He then placed his hands under her chin. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?" Bella asked.

"Always know that I love you and there is no one else I'd want to spend forever with. I love you Isabella."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading. I wanted to let you know that it might be abotu two weeks before I update the story again. I'm going away for my birtday on vacation for a week and then i"m off to NYC or a week. The lap top won't come with me to NYC but it might be coming with me on vacation. Don't worry, I amnot abandoning this story. I will be back and will be posting. Thank you al for understanding!

-Lisa

PS-Sorry baout the doubble post of the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"So, you had a good time then?" Jessica asked Bella. When Bella had returned home from visiting Edward's family, she had a message waiting for her from Jessica. She had apologized for the way she acted at Bella's party and wanted to make it up to her by taking her out for lunch, which was where Bella found herself.

Nodding as she took a bite of her salad, Bella continued. "It was fun and his family was so sweet. I really wish my mom was more like his. She was so kind and real."

Jessica nodded as she looked around. She was only half listening to Bella as she spat out questions. She was waiting for a surprise guest to show up and he was running late. She kept looking at her watch and then at the entrance and then at her phone resting on the table.

Bella looked at Jessica as she finished her sentence. She placed her fork on the table. Her friend was paying no attention to her at all. Bella reached for her purse to leave money for lunch. She had lost her appetite. She was also done with Jessica and her attitude. It was clear to Bella that Jessica wanted to be anywhere but with her.

"Oh, he's here! Bella stay here," she said as she placed money on the table, grabbed her jacket and purse. She ran to the waiting area and was talking to someone Bella couldn't make out. It was clear Jessica wasn't coming back, which only aggravated Bella more. She didn't even have the decency to say good bye to Bella.

Bella began to gather her belongings too as she heard a voice. "I hope you weren't leaving all ready. I just got here."

Looking up, Bella's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what Jessica had done. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

Jacob sat down and flashed his pearl white smile. "Jess said she told you I was meeting her for lunch. She just told me that she had to leave and go back to work and that you were waiting for me. Didn't she tell you that I was meeting you two?"

"No, not at all."

"Oh, you look like you were packing up and getting ready to leave."

Bella laughed. "I thought I was being ditched."

Jacob nodded. "I see. Jessica does have a way, doesn't she?"

"She never changes," Bella answered as she sat down.

"Do you mind staying, I mean for lunch. I haven't had anything to eat yet and I prefer not to eat alone."

Bella looked at her watch. She had the time, plus this would be the perfect opportunity to tell Jacob about Edward.

The two made small talk as Jacob waited for his meal. Once Jacob's burger came, the two reminisced about college. Stories they exchanged made them laugh so hard Bella began to cry. Finally at the end of the meal, Jacob placed his napkin on the table and smiled.

"Thanks for staying with me so I didn't have to eat alone."

Bella smiled. "I wouldn't have wanted you to eat a lone anyway. That's never fun."

Jacob sat back in the chair and smiled. "You know what was fun? Spending this afternoon with you, catching up."

"It was fun. I had forgotten about some of those things we did in college."

Jacob shook his head. "Not me. I have a memory like an elephant."

The waitress came and dropped off the bill. Bella reached over to see how much she owed for her and Jessica's meal when Jacob took it from her hands. "Allow me, please?"

Bella shook her head. "Jake, no."

"Bella, I want to, please? You could have left me here all by myself and you didn't. It's a thank you." Jacob explained.

Bella struggled with letting him pat for it but decided it was easier to agree than argue. Once Jacob had settled the bill, Bella began to gather her belongings. Jacob stood up first and pulled her chair out."

Smiling, Bella acknowledged him. "Oh, thank you."

Jacob began to help Bella with her jacket when he replied to her. "It's no problem. I'll walk you to your car."

"I took the T."

Jacob looked surprised. "Then I'll drive you back to work. I'm parked under Boston Common in the garage so it's just a short walk."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. The stop is really close to my office anyway." Bella told him.

"Bella, please? I insist."

After thinking for a moment, Bella accepted the ride and tell Jacob all about Edward. "Okay, thank you."

Jacob and Bella made their way from the tiny restaurant on Charles Street to Boston Commons. The short walk was filled with small talk about their jobs. They stepped into the elevator and walked towards Jacob's black BMW. He unlocked the door and they got into the car. He smiled and took a deep breath as they fastened their seat belts. "Ready?"

"Yes," Bella replied.

"I just want to thank you again for…"

"Jacob, you have to stop that. I didn't do anything special. I just enjoyed lunch with one of my oldest friends."

As he began to back out of the parking lot, Jacob smiled. "Okay, I promise I'll stop."

Bella returned his smile. "Thank you."

Jacob paid the ticket taker and exited onto Beacon Street and began driving towards Bella's office. He and Bella began to speak at the same time.

"Bella?"

"Jacob?"

They both burst into laughter before Bella spoke. "Okay, you first."

Again, with a giddy smile on his face, Jacob began. "I'm so glad that we have reconnected again. You have been so good to me. I have really enjoyed getting to know you as adults." He paused as he turned and parked right in front of her building. He put the car in park and locked eyes with Bella for a moment. He reached out to her cupping her face.

Bella tensed up and backed up. "Wait Jake…"

Letting go of her face, Jacob reached for Bella's hand and leaned closely into her. "I hope I'm bit out of line when I do this," he said leaning over to kiss Bella.

After their lips had briefly met, Bella turned her face away. "Jacob, no, this isn't right."

Jacob straightened himself up and looked hurt. "Why not?"  
Bella took a deep breath. "Because we are good together, as friends. Also, I have a boyfriend."

Shaking his head, Jacob looked at Bella. "You said you broke up with him."

"That was Michael," Bella began to explain. "And yes, I did break up with him. My boyfriend's name is Edward Sw-Masen. Edward Masen."

"The actor?"

"Yes."

"Oh," was all the rolled off of Jacob's lips. "Isn't he a little younger than us?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really, he's about five years younger."

Simply Jacob replied with, "oh."

"Oh what?" Bella questioned.

Shrugging, Jacob looked at her again. "It's nothing, well, it's just that's a lot. You just turned twenty nine right?"

"In September, but yes."

"Okay and he's how..."

"He'll be twenty five in June."

Jacob shook his head. "You're in different points of your life right now."

"Jake, it's just a little more than five years, it isn't a big deal."

Again, shrugging his shoulders Jacob looked at Bella. "I mean you no disrespect, but I think that's a sign that he's no good for you."

Bella looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow. "What? Now good for me?" Bella shook her head again and reached for her belongings and then for the door handle. "I'm sorry Jacob but this conversation is over."

Jacob reached over and stopped Bella from exiting the car. "Bella, Bella, wait. I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all."

Bella rested her belongings on her lap as she continued. "No, it's my fault. I should have told you a long time ago. I mean we live together."

"What?"

Bella nodded. "He moved in a few weeks ago."

"Oh," was all that Jacob managed to say before he fell silent again. He again shrugged his shoulders like a child. "I just don't know what to say." Jacob absorbed the silence for a moment. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her again, but he liked her. He felt the same way as he did all those years ago. "Can we, you know, still be friends?"

Bella thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly. "That's all we can be Jake. I am with someone I truly love."

Nodding sadly, Jacob agreed. "I guess I missed my chance a while we were in school. I wonder if we acted upon our feelings then how things would have turned out."

"We'll never know."

"No, I guess you're right, we never will. I'll call you sometime soon and we can grab coffee or something."

Finally, smiling, Bella nodded again. "I'd like that."

"By the way, you better tell Edward he'd better treat you well or else I'll come after him."

Laughing Bella prepared to get out of the car again. "Thanks, I think. Good bye Jake."

"Bye Bells."

* * *

"He'll come after me?" Edward laughed as he stood on one side of the queen bed making it.

"That's what he told me."

Edward shook his head. "Well it's a good thing I don't plan on ever leaving you." He paused for a moment to tuck the sheet under the mattress. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Wedding stuff with my mother. She wants to talk about Rose's bridal shower. Then Rose asked me to help her with some wedding stuff because she doesn't trust Emmett to do it."

Again, Edward began to laugh. He pulled the blankets and quilt over the bed and sat with Bella. He leaned forward and held her in his arms. "I'm so glad we'll never do that."

Bella as confused. "What?"

"That whole wedding stuff. We'll never have to go through that."

Bella sat up and looked at Edward. "What does that mean? Does that mean you never want to get married?"

Edward shook his head. "No I don't. Do you?'

"Yes I do, very much. I always have wanted to."

Edward sighed. He can see Bella is taken back and is extremely surprised by his comment. "I guess it's only fair to tell you know too that I don't want to have kids either."

In total shock, Bella shook her head. "What?" She asked the man in front of her, whom she didn't know if she knew any more.

"I don't want kids, I don't even like them. I don't want one."

Bella got off the bed and walked over to the window. She observed the yard that she thought would be the perfect size for a child to play in. She would have to get a swing set and maybe a sandbox. Her attention went back to the man who was getting closer to her. Silence felled the air of the room.

Edward got closer to her. He reached his hand out for one of hers when she took it away. "Bella?"

Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. "No Edward, this is big to me, huge. These things are important to me. These are the reasons I broke up with Michael."

"I thought he cheated on you."

Nodding, Bella continued. "That was the main reason, but I was evaluating my life and he didn't want to get married or kids."

Edward swallowed. "Does this change anything?"

Bella nodded. "I don't know. I mean, I'm getting to an age where I need to get these things, biologically. I hear my clock ticking all the time. I feel like I can't waste any more time when it comes to carrying a child."

"I didn't realize that that meant so much to you."

Again, Bella nodded. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to break free. "It does. I've always wanted a wedding and be in a loving marriage. You've never wanted the commitment of a marriage? You've never wanted the reassurance that the person you wake up to his going to be your partner in life?"

Edward sighed as he leaned against the wall. "No, I never wanted that. All marriage to me is a piece of paper. It is another way for the government to college money from you. Plus, a piece of paper means nothing. I don't understand why you need it to celebrate the one you love."

"It's something I've always wanted. I've always wanted to wear the big white gown and dance under the stairs during a summer wedding. I've always wondered what it would feel like to have a life grow inside me. To feel it's first movement and hiccups. I've always thought I'd quit my job and stay home until my kids were all in school. These silly little things are important to me. I always thought I'd have them."

Edward was silent and motionless for a moment. He could tell Bella was hurt and upset with him. He sighed as he began to speak softly. "I'm sorry that the things you long for are not the things I want out of life." Edward looked up and saw water breaking from Bella's eyes as she cried silently. "Bella, where does this leave us? I mean, do you want to break up?'

Tears now flowed freely from her eyes. They slowly rolled off her cheek. She couldn't formulate the words to say what she wanted to say, so she said the only thing she could. "I love you."

Edward, with tears in his eyes too held her hand. "I love you too."

"I don't want to lose you," They both cried together.

Bella took a few deep breaths and looked at Edward, who was blurry through her water filled eyes. "Do you think you'll ever change your mind about either issue?"

Sadly, Edward shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I don't know what to do," Bella said starting to cry again.

"Bella, I don't want to waste any more of your time."

"Edward, the time we have spent together hasn't been wasted."

"I-I just feel bad that I can't give you want you want, what you are yearning for. What should we do now?"

Bella swallowed her tears, hard as she answered Edward. "We sleep on it for now. We'll discuss it later?" Bella questioned.

Edward nodded in agreement. "You're right." He paused and looked at Bella. Her face was red and wet. She was so upset and he hated seeing it. He pushed her hair back behind her ears. He then placed his hands under her chin. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?" Bella asked.

"Always know that I love you and there is no one else I'd want to spend forever with. I love you Isabella."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Happy birthday to me! It's my bday and I'm posting another chapter (while I'm on vacation too! Impressive, I know!). In return you should leave me a little comment for my birthday!

There isn't too much happening in this chapter but still, here it is!

Happy reading!

Lisa

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

In mid December Edward traveled back home to Washington for the holidays. He and Bella were taking the space they both needed. Neither one of them had spoken about the conversation involving their future. Both were deeply in love with the other, but they wanted different things out of their relationship. They felt if they brought up the topic it would be bringing their relationship closer to an end, which neither one was ready for.

Bella hadn't told anyone about the conversation she and Edward had almost two weeks ago. She needed time to formulate her own feelings and emotions before sharing what she was thinking with another person. She was ready to talk but no one seemed to be around.

Jessica was cut out of her life. After the lunch incident with Jacob, Bella told Jessica she could no longer be friends with her. She was immature and irresponsible. Bella also accused her of being a liar and selfish. Jessica didn't know what to say so she just hung up the phone. Bella knew it was only a matter of time before she called again. Bella had decided that she wouldn't fall into that trap again.

Alice was away visiting Jasper's family. His parents had relocated to the south after Jasper had graduated from college. He and Alice were gone until the day after Christmas. Bella thought about calling Alice or emailing her, but her time with Jasper's side of the family and Bella didn't want to intrude.

That left Rosalie. She was so preoccupied with Christmas and her upcoming wedding in February that she didn't have the time. Rose's mother was also visiting and Bella didn't want to interrupt their time together.

That led one person who Bella could turn to. She felt strange talking to him about it, but what choice did she have? Was she going to sit down and talk to her mother? Esme would have loved that. She would have loved the opportunity to tell Bella, "told you so."

She walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the door when she heard the voice from the driveway.

"Hey, I'm surprised to see you. What are you doing here?" The male voice asked.

Bella put her hands into her jacket pockets and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. No one else was around so I'm here kind of out of processes of elimination."

"Ouch, I'm hurt Bella, I really am," he chuckled. When he saw that Bella's expression hadn't changed, he came closer to the porch. "What's going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders again, Bella looked away. "Nothing. I just got a little lonely."

He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm not buying it."

Bella felt tears forming in her eyes. "Really, I am. Can we just leave it at that?"

Shaking his head, he held his arms out for Bella. She found herself resting her head on his shoulders. His sweater was wet from her tears. "Hey, none of that now. Why don't we go inside. We can make you a cup of that tea that you like and you can talk to me. Please?" Bella nodded her head as she followed him inside. She took off her winter jacket and sat at the kitchen table. He just looked at her and shook his head before he continued. "Are you going to tell me what Edward did?"

Bella cried at the mention of his name. He was immediately at her side hugging her again. As she clung close to him again, she sobbed. "How did you know?"

He offered a light chuckle as he squeezed her a little tighter. "Bella, I'm your big brother, I know these things by just looking at you. What happened?"

Bella pulled herself off of her brother and took a deep breath and began to unravel the conversation she and Edward had had about the future. Emmett saw the look of disappointment in her eyes. He had also always known her sister wanted to be a wife and mother. Emmett also had realized that she had fallen in love deeply with Edward.

"I don't know what to say." He answered honestly as he poured the boiling water into the cup with the tea bag.

Bella offered a soft smile. "Really? You can't give me a little insight into the male mind?"

Emmett sighed as he set the cup down. He bit his lower lip as his sister always did as he tried to get a thought in his head. "I think one of two things. The first is that he means what he says. He has no reason to lie to you, right?" He waited for Bella to nod and agree with him before he continued. "He might be scared. Falling in love is kind of scary. Honestly, you two haven't known each other long and things are moving rather quickly between the two of you, but I don't know him well enough to know which he is feeling. My guess is he really doesn't want to get married, but who knows."

Bella nodded as she sipped her tea. "I can't believe I did it again."

"Did what again?" Emmett asked.

"I feel for the wrong man. I let myself fall in love with someone who doesn't want the same things I want out of life. I thought I was in love with Michael, but it didn't feel like this. I am in love with Edward. Em, what do I do? I don't know if I can let go of him. I mean, I want to be a wife and mother, but I can't let go of him."

Emmett held his hand out and squeezed his sister's hand. "Honey, I can't make the decision for you. It's something you have to come to your own decision. Maybe you and Edward could talk again at some point?" Emmett suggested, although from what Bella had told him, it sounded like Edward had his mind made up.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Things always work out the way they were met to in the end. You'll see. You have to believe that," Emmett offered as he squeezed Bella's hand again.

* * *

Bella was sitting in the tiny café in Coolidge Corner, near her home. She kept looking at the door and waited. Finally, about ten minutes later she offered a smile as she saw her friend enter the restaurant. His eyes met hers.

"Hi, I'm actually kind of surprised you called me so quickly." Bella said as she watched him take off his jacket and joined her.

Jacob shook his head as he sat down. "I think I treated you pretty badly the last time I saw you."

Shaking her head, Bella disagreed. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I should have never tried to kiss you. I should have respected you more than that."

Bella held up her hand. "Don't worry about it Jake. Its over and done with, leave it alone. It never happened in my book."

Jacob smiled as he looked at Bella. He did feel bad for trying to kiss her in his car. If he had known she was involved with someone, he would never have done it. "Well, please know that I am very sorry. Does, um, Edward know you're here?"

Bella sighed. Tears threatened to come from her eyes. The truth was she and Edward spoke every night before she went to bed. They avoided the topic of their relationship. They laughed while they were on the phone and always ended each one with saying, "I love you." Bella coughed as she answered his question. "Edward is visiting his family for the holidays in Washington. He'll be back in a few weeks for New Years, so no, he doesn't know that I'm here with you."

Jacob studied her face. It had been a long time since she came to him upset. Her face looked as it had years ago when they were attending Boston College. She had the same face that she had when Tyler Crowley broke her heart and cheated on her. She had shown up at his dorm with mascara stained cheeks. Her face was bright red and blotchy. He couldn't help but have flashbacks. "Bells, what's wrong."

She bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to get into the whole Edward conversation again, especially after talking to Emmett about it. She especially didn't want to talk about the topic with Jacob. "I'm fine. It must be allergies."

Jacob shook his head. "I don't believe you. Remember you are talking to me here. It's like lying to Alice."

Bella sighed. She was going to have the conversation. The words left her lips before she realized it. "I love Edward so much. My heart is so filled when I think about him. I can't help but smile."

"But?" Jacob interrupted.

Bella took a deep breath. "We were talking a few weeks ago. He told me he never wants to get married or have children."

It all made sense. Bella had always talked about having a big family and being a stay at home mom. He understood why she was so upset when Edward was brought up. "Bells, I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes with the white paper napkin before continuing. "What do you think about the whole American dream?"

Jacob laughed. "You mean the marriage, white house with the picket fence and the dog? The two point three kids and parents?" Jacob paused as Bella wiped her eyes again. "Why, are you proposing to me?"

Letting out a genuine laugh, Bella looked at him. "Seriously, what do you think about the concept?

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if that life style is for everyone, but it is something I know I want."

"You do?"

"Yes. I want to be married; I just haven't found the right person yet." He said sadly. "I also want children." He paused as he thought for a few seconds. "I thought I had that with Leah, but we know how that ended." He watched Bella hang her head low. He reached across and squeezed her hand. "Hey, no more crying, okay?"

"Jacob, it just hurts so much. I have fallen completely in love with Edward, and we want different things from life. I really thought he was my prince charming. I thought we would get married and have children and lead the perfect life."

Jacob offered a soft laugh. "Bella, he is a child himself."

Now Bella grew angry. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he's twenty four years old. He's almost a grown up, but he isn't yet. He is just really learning who he is and what he wants. You two are just at different points in your lives."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "So do I wait for him or move on?"

_Move on Bells, move on to me!_ He thought. He knew he couldn't say that. "I can't tell you what to do Bells. It's something you two are going to have to work out." _But if it doesn't work out, I'll be waiting for you with open arms. _

Bella shook her head. "I guess your right." She took a deep breath. "Let's change the subject, all right? Let's eat!" She smiled as they looked at the menu.

* * *

Bella had decided to sent Alice an email. She told her about the Edward conversation and then about her lunch with Jacob. She was becoming close to Jacob again. It was nice to have him back in her life. Her feelings had changed for him. She really wanted his friendship. She had hoped that was all he wanted.

She pressed the send button and sat down. She was about to pick up a book to read when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella, hi." Edward said on the other end of the line. "I hadn't talked to you today. We're going to Seattle to see Jane, so I wanted to say hi in case we were out late and I didn't get a chance to call you."

Bella couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to hear your voice."

"It's nice to hear yours too. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be back a few days after Christmas. That'll be quick. I promise."

Bella nodded. "I know, but I still miss you." She admitted again. She had no idea how she could live without him if she missed him as much as she did after only a week.

Edward chuckled. "So what did you do today?"

Bella recapped about visiting with Emmett in the morning and then lunch with Jacob.

"Did he try to kiss you again?"

Bella laughed. "No, he however did apologize for it. We had a good conversation with that whole thing."

"So you aren't gong to run away with him or anything?" Edward teased. He liked picturing her blushing.

"Hardly. I kind of like this other guy." She teased back. She thought two could play at that game.

"Other guy?"

She nodded like he could see her. "Yes. He's hot and so sweet but he's younger than me."

Edward laughed. "Mrs. Robinson, I'm sure it's all appropriate. I'm sure this lad is worthy of your affection."

Bella laughed back. "He most certainly is."

"Edward, tell Bella hi and we miss her but we have to get going," Bella heard Charlie yell in the background.

"You heard the man. I have to go, but if it isn't too late there I'll try to call you later." Edward promised. "If not, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Bella nodded. She hated getting off the phone with him. "Tell your parents hi and I miss them too. Tell them I have the room and they are more than welcome to come here at any time."

"I'll let them know. I love you," he said not knowing if she would say it back. He wanted to talk to her about their conversation, but that would have to wait.

"I love you too," Bella said almost immediately after Edward. "Have fun and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward," Bella smiled as she hung up the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella stretched as the sun peeked through her blinds. She got up and put her slippers on and made her way to the bathroom to go to the bathroom and then to brush her teeth. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was all ready after eight. Her family would be over about noon to exchange gifts and to enjoy brunch. She had invited Jacob and his father too. Jacob was unsure if he would be able to attend but promised to make an effort.

After her morning tea was made, she walked into the living room and sat in the chair next to her Christmas tree. She looked at all of the gifts that were for her family. They would be filling her house soon enough she thought as she sat back and began to enjoy the quietness. She got up and turned the radio on. Holiday music filled her home. She walked into the kitchen and began preparing a baked French toast. As she began cracking the eggs, her telephone rang. She glanced at the clock. It read eight forty.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Merry Christmas," Edward said on the other end.

"What are you doing awake? It has to be, what almost six in the morning there?"

Edward chuckled on the end of the phone. "It is and everyone is still sleeping. I just wanted to be the first to wish you a merry Christmas."

Bella smiled. "Merry Christmas. What are you guys doing today?"

"We picked up a lovely prepared ham meal at a local grocery store. My dad teased that he should have gone to your house to get a good home cooked meal." Edward paused as he heard Bella laugh. He missed her. He had missed her more since he had talked to his parents about her.

"_Well it's time to grow up Edward," Renee told her son sternly._

"_It isn't that easy mom, I…" Edward began until his mother cut him off._

_Renee nodded her head and sipped her coffee as she began not looking at him. "I know Edward, I know. Tanya played a number on you. I know she hurt you badly. I know that you were depressed for a while afterwards. I told you I never liked her Edward. She was nothing but a looser and I am sorry that your sister still associates herself with that tyrant. You shouldn't close yourself up because of her."_

"_Mom," Edward tried to interject again._

_Renee simply shook her head again and continued as if Edward hadn't spoken up. "I know she cheated on you the day before your wedding and I know you were devastated after she lost the baby, which I don't think she was ever pregnant with in the first place."_

_Edward was irritated and angry. "Mom, I saw her bump under her clothes. I was there when they took him out of her. I held my dead son. She was almost seven months pregnant for crying out loud."_

_Renee continued bitterly. "I don't think he was yours." Renee paused as she caught her breath. "Sweetheart, everything happens for a reason. You have to believe that."_

_Edward nodded as his father sat down at the table. "I know that mom. I do believe that, but I can't put myself through that again. I won't. Never."_

"_Are you talking about Bella?" Charlie asked settling down to read the newspaper._

"_Yes we are. Charlie, can you tell your son that he is insane if he lets Bella go?" Renee asked crossing her arms against her chest._

_Charlie placed the paper on the table. "You're breaking up with her? Why? She is everything you…"_

"_Dad, I know. I'm sorry I brought it up. I should have let it go," Edward mumbled under his breath._

"_Edward, just listen to me, please?" Renee begged. Before she could continue, Charlie interrupted her._

"_What happened?"_

"_It's simple Charlie. Bella wants to get married and have children. Edward does not because of Tanya. She has ruined our son Charlie. He is tainted and has skewed views on the meaning of marriage and children because of that bitch. I hate that woman," Renee said disgusted._

_Edward sighed. Charlie stepped in. "You can't judge the rest of your life by one bad experience Edward."_

_Edward stood up and placed his coffee mug in the sink. "I'm not. I just don't want to be married or have children. Why is that so hard to understand?"_

"_Because you love Bella and would do anything for her." Charlie said._

"_Except marry her. You're going to lose her Edward because you are so stubborn and you won't leave the past where it belongs," Renee added._

_Charlie nodded and spoke softly. "Your mother is right. Bella is a great woman and you are stupid if you can't swallow your pride and move on because of what some stupid inconsiderate bimbo did to you. Edward she lied to you and now you need to get over it and move on. Not everyone is going to be like her. Bella certainly isn't." Charlie sighed. "Edward, that was over three years ago and you were so young. I'm not telling you to go back to Boston and elope…"_

"_No, he's not saying that because if you ever eloped I would kill you," Renee smiled._

_Charlie shook his head at his wife's comment. "Anyway, sometimes you have to compromise."_

"_Why should I have to compromise what I want?"_

"_Why should she have to give up her dreams? We aren't talking about something she just thought she wanted. It's what she has dreamt about her entire life." Renee asked._

"_Look Edward, we aren't telling you what to do."_

"_Charlie you are wrong," Renee rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you what to do," Renee interjected. "Get over yourself Edward and be with her. You will never find anyone like her again. Do you want your life to be filled with Tanyas? I can't believe I'm about to say this, it could be worse. You could be alone and unhappy. Bella makes you smile honey. No one has done that since Tanya." Renee said with tears in her eyes._

_Charlie shook his head again and grabbed his wife's hand. "Re, calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack." Charlie paused before turning his attention back to Edward. He looked like a child standing with his arms crossed and leaning against the sink. "Now Edward, a girl like Bella doesn't come along every day. She is going to make someone very happy one day. I hope that someone will be you."_

"_She has all ready made me so happy in the time we have been together." Edward commented._

"_Well, you might have to up that eventually. Like I said, not today or even next week or next month, but you'll have to do something to show her you love her more than anything one day."_

_Edward stared at his parents. Renee felt satisfied. She felt that between she and Charlie might have gotten through to their son. They both adored Bella and loved the idea of making her part of their family some day._

_Edward nodded as he looked at Charlie and Renee. "Are you two done? I'm done. I'm not changing my mind. I will not get married, ever. Also, if you want grandchildren talk to your daughter. I'm out of here."_

That's how the conversation went down and he was satisfied with his stand; however his thought of Bella increased as he thought back to the conversation he had with his parents.

"Are you still there?" Bella asked.

"Um, yes. I'm sorry Bella, I must have zoned out for a minute."

"Or fell asleep. Edward, I love you for calling, but go back to bed. Get some rest and call me later." Bella smiled.

Edward sighed. "You're right. I miss holding you at night you know."

Bella smile got wider. "I miss being held."

"Can I call you later?" Edward asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Of course you can and I'll be waiting." She told him as she stood up to get ingredients out of the fridge for another part of breakfast.

"Hey, I might be sleepy and kind of grumpy but I still love you."

"I love that you woke up early just to say merry Christmas. I really do love you Edward," Bella honestly told him.

_I know I'm pretty lucky for that_, Edward thought to himself. "I know you do and as I said before I love you too. I know we have some things to talk about…"

"Edward," Bella interrupted. "Its Christmas morning and you are about three thousand miles away from me. I don't want to do this on the phone and I don't want to do it on Christmas morning."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be home soon enough and maybe,"

"We'll talk then. Go back to sleep so you can get up and enjoy the holiday with your family." Bella reminded him.

"I'm going now. I'll talk to you tonight. Bye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward." Bella said hitting the end button.

* * *

Bella continued to get ready for her family dinner throughout the morning. She quickly showered and changed. She thought about her conversation with Edward. He seemed tired, yes but he was also distracted. He had also brought up their much needed conversation. She though the only thing that came to her mind, he was ready to break up with her. She mentally began to prepare herself. She sighed when she shut off the water and grabbed her towel hanging close by.

She quickly dressed and dried her hair. The door bell rang and she flew down the stairs. Her parents were on her door step. Esme was being Esme and brought a dish, just in case Bella screwed up the meal. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and wondered into the kitchen. Carlisle hung up his jacket and hugged his daughter. They exchanged pleasantries before her mother re entered the room.

"Well Isabella, I am surprised. Everything smells great and you even have the champagne in the fridge for the mimosas. You are doing a good job honey. Will Edward be joining us?"

Bella was a little flabbergasted. Her mother never gave her compliments, let alone ask about Edward. "Thank you mother. I hope you enjoy the meal when it's ready. Edward is with his family today, but he'll be back for New Year's."

"I guess I will place the gift we got him under the tree. I trust you'll give it to him when he gets back?"

Bella exchanged a quick look with her father. He offered a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, of course I will. What did you get him?"

Esme sighed. "Just a gift card to Barnes and Noble. The boy reads, right? If not, I'll have time to get something he else he'd enjoy."

"No, that was, that was really nice mother, even thoughtful. Edward does enjoying reading so it won't go to waste."

"Well, he's part of your life Isabelle. I may not like the situation you are in, but I do care about you believe it or not. If he's going to be in your life, I have to learn to accept him." Esme explained before excusing herself to the restroom.

Bella looked at her father. Both of their mouths gaped open. "Really? Did you get her drunk before you came over?"

Carlisle chuckled at his daughter. "Believe it or not, I did not. She told me she bought Edward a gift and I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Well, I guess it is our own Christmas miracle." Bella smiled as the door bell rang. She stood up and walked over to the door. She greeted her brother and future sister in law with hugs. She instructed them to place the gifts under the tree and food to go in the kitchen.

Esme found her son and hugged him before hugging his fiancée. She and Rose immediately began talking about the wedding. Emmett and Carlisle were talking about the last Patriots game and then began talking about the Celtics. Bella felt like an intruder in her own home. She went to check on the food when the door bell rang yet again. _Everyone who is supposed to be here is here all ready_ she thought to herself.

Her mother opened the door and shrieked. "That was so thoughtful of you! The flowers are so beautiful. I'm so happy to see you again! Come in, Isabella is just in the kitchen. Ask her to cut them into water, please. You're in time for brunch. Please stay for a while! It's so great that you are here!"

She was reaching into the oven to take out the food when she heard the voice behind her. "Merry Christmas Bells."

"Jacob, hi," She smiled as she turned and placed the hot pans onto the island of the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron and hugged him. "Merry Christmas."

"These are for you," he smiled as he handed her a bouquet of flowers with a card. "I couldn't come over empty handed. These are for your mother and she asked me to ask you to put them into water."

"Thank you, they are beautiful. How was your Christmas morning?" She asked grabbing two vases from above. She ran the water and cut the ends of the flowers at an angle.

He laughed. "It was quiet. I just woke up about an hour ago. I'm on my way to see my dad. I thought I'd stop by and say hi and happy holidays. How about you? How has your morning been?"

Bella nodded. She didn't want to get into the whole conversation with Edward this morning, and she thought Jacob didn't want to hear it. "It was good. It's been busy. I've been cooking since about eight. Oh before you leave, I have something for you and for Billy, let me just grab it from the freezer."

Jacob's eyes watched as Bella walked from him to the freezer on the other side of the kitchen. His heart still wanted her; however, she didn't want him back. He wanted to be in her life, she had been a good friend to them while in school, and now as adults, she had been there for him when he broke up with his fiancée. He would just have to harbor his feelings and get over them if he wanted to be part of her life.

When she turned around, Jacob looked away. She returned with two pies and two loaves of bread. "These are apple cranberry pies. I made one for you and one for Billy. Also, here is some pumpkin bread too. I wasn't sure when I was going to see you again before Christmas, so I froze them. Just heat them up for a little while in the oven. Tell Billy Merry Christmas for me?"

Jacob nodded. "Of course. You know, he'd love to see you again. He always really liked you. He actually compared Leah to you all the time. She never compared to you."

"Really?" Bella laughed. She had spent some time at Jacob's house while they were in school. He used to have a huge farm with animals and all, which Billy had sold in recent years. Billy was always very nice and kind of protective of her, in a fatherly way. "We'll have to arrange time to meet again. Maybe you guys can come over for dinner one night after the holidays."

Jacob laughed. "You are the second Cullen woman to suggest that today. You're mother reminded me she had to have us over for dinner, like she promised over Thanksgiving."

"I guess I have to get those manners from somewhere. Do you want to stay for brunch?" Bella asked.

"I would love to, but dad is expecting me like a half hour ago."

"Oh Jake, you're going to be late. Will he get mad?"

"I think once I walk into the house with homemade bread and pie from you he'll forgive me. I should get going, but let's do dinner or coffee soon?"

Nodding, Bella continued. "Yes, of course. Merry Christmas Jake."

"Merry Christmas Bells."

* * *

To much of her surprise, the rest of Christmas was a happy occasion. Emmett kept Bella's secret to himself, surprisingly. She didn't even think he told Rose, which was also a big surprise. The biggest surprise, Esme remained kind to her and didn't put her down. Bella was taken back with her mother's new holiday attitude. It was different.

Rose and Emmett stayed late to help with clean up. Bella opened a bottle of wine and handed a glass to Rose. Emmett said he had forgotten something and had to go home and retrieve it.

"Emmett was acting weird tonight," Rose noted.

"I know, I mean even for him he was weird. I have no idea what he is thinking half the time." Bella agreed as she sipped her wine.

Rose nodded and looked at her friend and future sister in law. "Bella, what is wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"You've been acting a bit different too. I mean, you seem like your pretending to be happy. What's going on with you?" Rose asked concerned. "Are you pregnant?"

Bella started laughing. "No way in hell. No, I guess I miss Edward, that's all." Rose nodded her head as she studied Bella. "What? Bella asked.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should since that's what is going on."

Again, shaking her head, Rose repeated. "I don't believe you."

Bella stood up and sighed. "Fine, you want to know what is wrong? I thought I met my prince charming and we were going to get a happy ending, but I don't think it's going to happen anymore."

Rose stood up and walked over to Bella and looked at her. She saw the tears that were going to empty from her eyes. "Did he hurt you? Did he break up with you? What did he do Bella?"

"Rose," she whispered, "He doesn't want to get married or have children."

Rose sighed. She felt badly for Bella. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. When did you end it?"

Bella shook her head. "What?"

"When did he move out?"

Swallowing, Bella began to answer her. "He didn't. He's visiting his family in Washington."

Rose nodded. She chose her words carefully. "You're still with him?"

"Yes. We want to talk about it more, but with the holidays and such it just didn't seem like the right time. Rose I don't know what to do."

Rose sighed. "I think you should move on without him."

"What? But I love him."

"I know honey, but you also thought you loved Michael too and well, look where that led you."

"It's different Rose. I didn't feel like this before. I can easily say I have never felt like this before. I don't think I can just move on without him."

"Bella, you can't make someone change. You need to search for someone who wants the same things you do."

"Rose..." Bella was interrupted with Emmett returning.

"Hey Bella, there is a whole section of your Christmas lights outside that are out. Come here and take a look," he said walking towards the side door.

Rose and Bella looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Rose spoke up, "Emmett, honey, did you get whatever you needed at home?"

"Home? Oh yea, I got it. Let's go check out those lights."

Bella grabbed her jacket and gloves and followed Emmett outside. She stood on the snow covered deck and gasped. An acoustic guitar began to strum as a voice started singing.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Well I'm going home,_  
_Back to the place where I belong,_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me._  
_I'm not running from._  
_No, I think you got me all wrong._  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me._  
_But these places and these faces are getting old,_  
_So I'm going home._  
_Well I'm going home._

Edward moved closer to the bottom of the deck and continued as he offered a smile.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

_Be careful what you wish for,_  
_'Cause you just might get it all._  
_You just might get it all,_  
_And then some you don't want._  
_Be careful what you wish for,_  
_'Cause you just might get it all._  
_You just might get it all, yeah._

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home._

Bella darted down the stairs in her slippers and through the snow to Edward. He placed his guitar down on the hood of her car before she met him there. Bella ran towards Edward and flung her arms around him. She offered him a passionate kiss while Emmett and Rose looked on.

"I thought you hated pop music?" Bella asked while still kissing him.

Edward pulled his mouth away just to explain. "I do, but the lyrics spoke to me. My home, my life is here with you Bella." He said as his lips found hers again.

"Ahmmm," Emmett coughed as he looked at his sister and her boyfriend. When they had removed themselves from the others lips he spoke. "This is what I had to get when I went to home." Emmett reveled as he pointed to Edward.

"You planned this?" Bella asked her brother and then looked at Edward.

Edward, still smiling, looked at Bella. "I asked Emmett if he would help me before I booked the tickets."

"Emmett Cullen, you kept a secret that long without telling anyone?" Bella asked surprised.

"Including your fiancée?" Rose added.

Emmett shrugged. "I thought it was romantic and I didn't want to screw this up for Bella or Eddie."

Bella broke out in laughter. Edward shook his head as he tightened his grip around Bella's waist. "Emmett I appreciate it everything, thank you, but please don't call me Eddie, ever."

Before Emmett could respond, Rose put her arms around Emmett's waist. "I think we should get going. Merry Christmas Bella and Edward."

Breaking their embrace, Bella walked over to her brother and Rose. "Merry Christmas you two." She said as she hugged them both.

Edward and Emmett shared a brief conversation before they shook hands. Emmett found Rose's hand and led her to his Jeep. They honked the horn and sped away. Bella began laughing.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around her again.

"My feet are soaking wet, I'm freezing and I'm exhausted, but I don't care about any of that. You are here! With me!" Bella said before she kissed Edward again.

Edward nodded as he picked up his guitar. Emmett was kind enough to bring the case and his suitcase into the living room. "Well, we can't have you freeze. Let's go inside and get warm." He started walking before he turned and stopped. He began to look around.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. "Are you looking for something?"

He placed his guitar back down on the car. "Yes I am."

"What are you looking for?"

Edward looked around the car and then looked at Bella. He walked closer to her, smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears. His lips found the bottom of her ear as he offered a sweet, quick kiss. "I found her." He said kissing her passionately. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She giggled.

"Edward, put me down!" She continued to giggle as he bent down to retrieve his guitar. "You're going to drop me."

"Have faith in me, please?" He said as he stood up. They were a site to be seen. He was holding Bella over his shoulder with one hand while his guitar was tucked under his arm. He ran into the house.

Once inside, he placed the guitar on the chair. Still holding Bella, he walked over to the front door and locked it.

"Are you going to put me down?" Bella asked still laughing.

"Nope. I'm not letting you go." He said as he walked back into the living room. He looked around. "I guess this is a good spot," he said as he walked over to the couch. He finally let go of Bella and placed her onto the couch. He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her passionately. His hands traveled up and down her shirt. His mouth left hers as he licked and sucked on her breasts through her shirt.

"Just take it off, please?" Bella begged.

Edward unbuttoned her blue shirt and reveled her black lace bra underneath. His hands swiftly pulled the cups down to free her breasts. His mouth immediately found her nipples and he sucked hard but gently on them.

Bella's hands combed Edward's hair roughly as he began to leave trails of kisses between her breasts, down her stomach and to her belly button. He kissed the button of her pants as he placed his hand between the couch and her bottom. He pinched and squeezed her closer to him. Bella fumbled to get his shirt off his body before she ripped it off.

"I missed you," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

Edward released his mouth from Bella's body. "I missed you too babe." He brought his lips to hers once again for a kiss.

In between breaths, Bella opened her eyes and began talking. "Can I show you how much I've missed you?"

"I would like nothing else," Edward smiled back.

Bella broke from the kiss and looked at him. "I have to be on top if you want me to show you."

Without letting her go, Edward changed his position and was now on the bottom. "Better?"

Nodding with a grin Bella locked eyes with him. "Much." She said as she began to remove her pants and panties. Edward looked at her in amazement. "What?"

"You look beautiful." He remarked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Right. Let me help you to do the same," she smiled mischievously as she began to remove Edward's jeans and boxer briefs. "I like those. Are they new?"

Chuckling, Edward responded. "I'm trying a different style. I'm glad you approve."

Bella nodded. "Yes, but now they must join your jeans on the floor." With one motion, Bella removed them from his body. As she leaned into him to kiss him again, she smiled. "Now I can show you how much I've missed you. I want to feel you in me. Please?" She begged.

"Who am I to deny such a beautiful woman such a pleasure?" He asked as he took his cock in his hands. He stroked himself a few times before entering Bella's wet hole.

They began slowly. Bella locked hands with him as she rocked back and forth. She leaned forward to steal one more kiss. She began to ride him faster and faster. She removed her hands from his and placed them palm down on his chest so she could balance herself better. Her erect nipples gently hit Edward's forehead. Edward found her tits and began to squeeze them. It was only a matter of moments before she felt his release in her. She rode him for just a while longer before too achieved her own bliss. Bella collapsed and rested her head on Edward's chest as his cock was still in her.

"I told you I really missed you." She remarked.

Edward kissed the top of her head. He pulled the quilt from the back of the down and placed it around them. The fire place was still crackling. "God, I missed you too. I hate being away from you for over two weeks."

"Thank you for coming home sooner. Your parents must have been bummed."

"They understood. Know how I called you early this morning?" Edward felt Bella nod her head that rested on his chest before he continued. "We were just waking up. We opened our gifts, had our dinner and then they drove me to Seattle so I could catch a plane back here early. It was nice of Emmett to pick me up."

Bella sat up and kissed Edward. "Honey, we are lying her naked basking in the afterglow of making love. Hell, you are still in me. Please, for the love of god don't mention my brother!"

Laughing, Edward kissed the top of Bella's head again as she settled back into his chest. "That's not very romantic, I'm sorry I brought him up."

"I love him, but right now I feel like there is only you and me in this world and I like that feeling. Let's enjoy it a little while longer."

"Sounds good baby. I love you and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Edward. Love you too," Bella said as she began to drift to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

New Year's Eve arrived. Bella and Edward found themselves at a party at Emmett and Rosalie's house. Alice and Jasper, who had arrived home the day before, were also attending. Alice's parents thought that even thought they had just arrived home, Alice and Jasper still needed "mommy and daddy" time with other adults so they volunteered to watch their grandchildren.

While their boys talked together, Alice and Bella began to catch up and talk to each other about their holiday.

"So you had a good time then?" Bella asked Alice about her trip to her in-law's house.

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes. Jasper's parents are great. I really enjoy being around them and the kids adore their nana and pops. How were things on your end?"

"Things went surprisingly well. I think my mother is on some really good drugs because she has been nice all week. She bought Edward a Christmas gift and she had us over for dinner and she was pleasant to him. She even hugged him." Bella laughed.

"What?" Alice asked a little shell shocked.

Bella nodded. "Honest to god Allie, I don't know who that woman is."

"Wow, unbelievable. Just when you think you know someone they surprise you." Alice smiled before pausing. She got serious as she looked at her friend. "So you and Edward? Did you two, um, talk again?"

Bella took a sip of her wine before she answered her friend. "We talked the day after Christmas."

"You had the talk over the phone?" Alice asked disgusted.

Shaking her head, Bella answered. "No."

Alice was confused. "I thought he didn't come home until yesterday?"

"Well, that was the original plan, at least that's what he told me. Secretly he and Emmett planned for him to fly home Christmas night and surprise me, which they pulled off successfully. On Christmas night Emmett told me something was wrong with the lights outside and I should go look at them. I walked out onto my deck and there was Edward standing in my driveway with his guitar singing, "Home," by Daughtry."

Alice was speechless. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Edward came home early to surprise you on Christmas he sang to you?" Bella smiled as she nodded. "For real?"

"Yes, for real."

"That is unbelievable Bella! Oh I have an important question. Who sang the song better, Edward or Daughtry?"

"That's easy, Edward of course! I might be a little biased though." Bella said still beaming.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Wow, for people who just started their relationship and for people who don't agree on where it's heading, there is certainly a lot of love going on your end. I'm going out on a limb and say you are okay then?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "For now, yes. He has six months off before his next project. We talked for a while and we both came to the conclusion, together, that it's way too soon in our relationship to talk about marriage and children. We both decided to revisit the issues at hand before he goes back to work in like June."

"How do you feel about that?"

Bella's eyes found Edward across the room. He was engrossed in conversation with Emmett's best friend since childhood, Alex. They were laughing about something. Bella smiled looking at him. "I feel like it is progress. It isn't a no, right? I mean he's willing to talk about it again and instead of just saying no or ignoring the issue. So, the long answer is I feel good. You know, realistically, who knows what could happen between now and then. Not that I would want to, but we could break up by then to our feelings could change. We are just taking it one day at a time."

Alice smiled and hugged her friend. "I think you are making the right decision. It's better than just throwing the towel in right now, especially when you two love each other so much."

"I think so too, but could you talk to Rose and tell her that you agree? She's mad because she thinks I am setting myself up for disappointment."

"She's just protective of you, she always had been."

"I know Al, but she isn't even talking to me! She is so mad at me."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "She'll get over it soon enough you know that."

"Yes I know. But…" before Bella could continue, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Hello ladies. I hope I'm not interrupting anything of importance," Edward said as he kissed his girlfriend.

Alice shook her head. "You know Edward; I will let you steal her away if you tell me where my husband went."

Edward laughed. "He's over by the door talking to Emmett about some sports game."

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you two next year," she giggled before she walked away.

"Does she realize she was the only one laughing at her own joke?" Bella asked. It was five minutes before midnight.

"Does it matter?" Edward asked kissing her again.

Bella turned around and kissed Edward back. "No, I guess it doesn't. It's almost next year."

"Yes it is."

"What do you want for the coming year?" Bella asked placing her hands on top of his resting at her waist.

"Just one thing. You."

"Funny, that's what I want too."

Edward turned to look at her. "Aren't you a little full of yourself Ms. Cullen? You want yourself? You desirable but isn't a little considered?"

Bella playfully hit Edward. "You are too funny sometimes, smart ass. You know I meant I want you."

Chuckling, Edward looked at her and grinned. "I know, I just like hearing you say it. Come one, Ryan Seacrest says it's almost midnight," Edward said pointing to Emmett's flat screen TV. He picked up two champagne flutes and handed on to her. Soon Alice and Jasper joined them. Even Emmett joined his sister. Rose hung back with friends. As they began to count down, Rose walked over and placed her arm around Emmett's waist. As they each counted down to one, they clicked their glasses together and wished one another a happy new year. They each shared a kiss with their partners before drinking and toasting the New Year.

* * *

"Edward, I know you're not a native, but you should know how to get to Whole Foods by now."

Laughing, Edward kept driving. "I thought we'd go for a ride.'

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

Edward squeezed her hand. "Just relax; I have this whole thing under control."

"How am I supposed to make you a romantic Valentine's Day dinner if we aren't going to the store to buy the stuff?"

"I told you, don't worry about it." Edward told her still laughing.

Bella couldn't place where Edward was driving to until they were on the Bourne Bridge. "We are going to Cape Cod?"

"I thought it would be nice to get away for a little while." He smiled.

Bella smiled back. "What a nice surprise. Where are we going to on the cape?"

"Well, I read about this cute little bed and breakfast place that I thought we'd try."

"Edward, that's sweet and all but I didn't prepare for a weekend. I don't have clothes or toiletries. How about we check it out now and we can stay there later?"

Again, Edward laughed as they drove over the bridge. "It's been taken care of, thanks to Alice. She came over and packed something's. I told her where we were going and what you would need and she took care of it."

"You have a thing for planning things, don't you?" Bella grinned.

"I like to make you happy Bella. It's Valentine's Day and I want to spoil you like mad, which we are going to do. I love that you cook dinner for me, but I want to do something nice for you babe."

Bella shook her head still smiling. "I don't know what I ever did to have you enter my life, but I am so happy that you have. Thank you."

"There is no need to be thanking me, at least not yet. Why don't you take a rest and relax. We still have some time before we get to our destination."

Bella looked at him. "And are you going to tell me where that destination is?"

"What do you think?" Edward asked offering his crooked smile.

"I think I'm going to lie back in my seat and take a quick snooze because you won't tell me."

"I think you are wise Ms. Cullen in doing that. Relax. I'll wake you when we get there."

About an hour later Edward pulled up to the Crowne Pointe Inn in Provincetown. The town sat on the tip of the Cape. It looked pretty on the outside. The sun's rays reflected off of the dusting of snow. The building itself was beautiful. After parking the car, Edward nudged Bella to wake her up. She stretched and looked confused. "Are we here all ready?"

"All ready? You've been sleeping for almost an hour! Come on, let's check in." Edward said still offering her a smile.

She unbuckled her seat belt and looked at him. He looked back with question in his eyes. "What?" He finally asked.

"Do you ever stop?"

"Stop what? I don't understand.

"Do you ever stop smiling?"

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm extremely happy Bella. I'm extremely happy because of you so no, I can't stop smiling."

"Come on, from what I hear we have a wonderful weekend ahead of us." Bella said as she got out of the car.

A wonderful weekend they did share. They had dinner in bed, as well as breakfast the following morning. Edward treated them both to an in room couple's massage. They never went sightseeing as they said they were going to or walk along the frigid beach. They stayed in bed and devoured each other lovingly. It was weekend they soon wouldn't forget.

* * *

"Hello?" Bella answered her phone. She was home for the afternoon because she was feeling ill. Edward was out at the gym with Emmett. He then was going to help Emmett with a few things before the rehearsal dinner. Bella was meeting her family at the church.

"May I please speak to Miss Isabella Cullen?" The woman's polite voices asked on the other line.

"This is she, how may I help you?" Bella questioned.

"Hi Miss Cullen, it's Dr. Cope, how are you feeling?"

Bella answered honestly. "I'm all right but I feel like I have the flu."

"Well, I'm calling you with the results of your blood work from you physical. Everything looks fine. I still want you to make sure you are taking vitamin D and lots of calcium. Your blood work came back fine. You might want to come in and schedule an ultra sound though."

"I thought you said everything was fine? What else is there?"

"I thought you knew."

"I don't mean to be rude, but if I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't be surprised and wondering what is wrong with me."

Dr. Cope sighed. "When was your last period Isabella?"

"I just had it less than a month ago."

"Really?" The doctor asked,

"Yes, really. Please tell me what is wrong instead of making me guess. Did my pap test come back okay? Do you think I have cancer? Please talk to me doctor!" Bella said frustrated.

"Please just calm down Isabella. I only suggested that you get an ultra sound so you can find out how far along you are and to make sure everything is all right?" The doctor began to explain. Before she had a chance to continue her explanation, Bella teared up.

"Do I have cancer?"

"What? No, it's nothing like that. Bella, I thought you knew you were pregnant."

"What? No, I had no idea. Are you sure you didn't get me confused with someone else? I think I would have known if I was pregnant."

"We have an opening for an ultra sound this afternoon. Why don't you come in and we'll discuss it."

Bella greed and hung up the phone. She got ready to leave and sped to the doctor's office. She was going to prove the doctor wrong. She was called into the examination room right away. Dr. Cope entered the room with the ultrasound machine. She prepared Bella's belly by squeezing cold gel onto it. She moved the wand back and forth and then pointed to a picture. She explained what she was looking at. Bella was in total and utter disbelief.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Cope asked.

Bella shook her head no. She then looked up at her doctor. "How did this happen? I mean I _know_ how it happened. I have had my period and I haven't felt bad or anything. I'm on the pill and my boyfriend and I always use protection, which is why I don't understand how this happened. How far along am I?"

"It is possible that even with the proper protection and medication that this can happen. Nothing is ever one hundred percent fool proof." The doctor looked at the growing being in her patient's stomach and estimated the date of conception. "You're about three months along. I'd say the fetus was conceived on or around December twenty fifth."

"Christmas." Bella said out loud. She remembered her night with Edward on the couch and how they stayed close for so long.

"I take it that date rings a bell?"

"Yes, it does."

"If you aren't pleased about this there are options Isabella."

Bella immediately shook her head. "No, it's not that I'm not happy about it because I truly am. It's just my boyfriend doesn't want children. Oh god, what am I going to say to Edward?" She questioned as she looked at her doctor.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Bella should have been at Emmett and Rose's house to help Rose get ready for her wedding. Instead Bella had woken up by Edward kissing her.

"You're going to be late," he told her as he kissed her ear and then left a trail of kisses leading to her collar bone.

She turned and looked at him. "I'm awake. How long have you been a wake?"

"A while. I like watching you sleep. You were having a dream. You kept talking to yourself. You said nothing I understood, but you were babbling." Edward said smiling as he kissed Bella sweetly.

Bella took in a deep breath and held it. She was going to tell Edward and she was going to tell him before she left to get ready for the wedding. She looked at him with a look in her eyes. He seemed to catch on.

"Did you have a nightmare? What is that look for? Are you all right? Did I do something?" Edward asked alarmed.

"You can't judge me or be angry with me with what I am about to tell you."

"I would never judge you or be angry with you. What happened?"

Bella inhaled another deep breath. Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to look at Edward through the water. He looked cloudy but she still began to speak. "You know I love you right? I would never do anything deliberately to hurt you right?"

Edward sat up and too took in a breath. "What happened?" He asked sounding more angry than concerned.

Bella reached over to grab the box of tissues off of her nightstand. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just saying it. Edward I'm pregnant."

Edward looked at Bella for a moment and just stared at her. He looked like he too was about to cry. "You're what?"

Bella trembled. "Preg-pregnant."

Edward shook his head. "What do you mean pregnant? I thought you were on the pill and we use condoms and-"

"Apparently none of that matters," she sobbed. She blew her nose and looked at Edward. Again, he looked angry.

"Well, when are you going to take of it?" He asked very matter a factly.

Bella turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"When are you taking care of it, you know getting rid of it?" Edward asked in a calm manor.

"I can't do that."

Edward shook his head but still remand calm. "Why not?"

Bella sat up and turned to him. She sat cross legged and began to explain her feelings on the matter. "I'm not a religious person. I believe in almost nothing of my Catholic upbringing, however, I can't get rid or abort this child."

"I have to ask why not?"

"Because the child is perfectly healthy. He or she has a strong heart beat and isn't posing a threat to my life. I can't just go get rid of the thing because it isn't the right time or whatever."

Edward sat up too. He turned his back to her as he put on his slippers. "Well this changes things. You better get up, you don't want to be late to meet Rose." He told her flatly as he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The wedding itself was pretty much a blur. It was a long Catholic ceremony. The entire time Bella looked over in the pews at Edward, who wouldn't look at her back. He was extremely angry and he was letting her know.

At the reception Edward got to sit with Bella at a table with Alice and Jasper. Edward hardly said a word. Alice looked from Bella and Edward and could tell something just wasn't right. She was concerned when Bella hadn't eaten any of her food. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bella, I need to go to the bathroom. Can you come with me?" She asked.

"What? I'm sorry I was somewhere else just then." Bella explained her zoning out

"Come with me to the bathroom please?" Alice whispered.

"Sure, all right," Bella agreed as she stood up. She followed Alice to the lady's room where Alice looked around. When she realized there was no one else in the restroom, Alice looked the door and looked at Bella.

"All right, spill it," Alice said.

Tears formed in Bella's eyes. "Allie, no, not here."

"Yes here and now. What is wrong?"

Bella remained quiet. She was going to cry. She tried to remain in control of her emotions. "Allie, I'm pregnant and Edward doesn't want it. He asked me when I was getting rid of it."

Alice said not a word but instead placed her arms around her best friend and let her cry. She said nothing when Bella finished crying. Bella walked into a stall to use it. As the door closed, Alice mumbled under her breath, "So Rose was right."

The girls left the bathroom in time to see Emmett and Rose's first dance as husband and wife. The music began as they entered the hall.

_She watches the sunset slip out of sight  
She points to the lilacs in bloom  
Her eyes filled with wonder  
And my eyes they do the same  
Just looking at her face_

Now how did I get here?  
What have I done to deserve this?  
I have been showered by grace  
It's a beautiful night  
It's a glorious day

Bella and Edward sat at the table and looked away from each other. Bella concentrated on looking at Alice from out of the corner of her. She lovingly kissed Jasper on the check and beamed as he held her right. Bella believed that they had been in love ever since they first saw each other. They were definitely one of those love at first site stories.

She then looked over again at Edward who she caught looking at her but then he looked away.

_I'm closing the curtains  
To keep the night in  
The morning is coming too soon  
She is still sleeping  
And I  
I'm still awake  
Just looking at her face_

Emmett smiled as he took the microphone from the DJ who had paused the song for a second or two. "This is my new gorgeous bride and my day, but what good is a day to celebrate the one you love when you are standing in the spot light alone? We want to invite everyone in love up to the dance floor to share our special song."

As the song began again and couples made their way to the dance floor, Edward sat back in his chair. He looked as if he was pouting. Bella didn't want to ask if he wanted to dance in fear he'd start an argument right there.

_Now how did I get here?  
What have I done to deserve this?  
I have been showered by grace  
It's a beautiful night  
It's a glorious day_

Bella bit her lip so hard that it actually drew blood. Edward saw that she was hurt and trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears in her eyes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she stood up and walked outside, alone.

After the reception was over, Emmett and Rose left to catch their flight to Italy. As they were leaving, Alice hugged her friend. "I'm here if you need me Bella. Call me any time, night or day. I love you."

"Hey, don't forget about me," Jasper added as he too hugged Bella. He hugged her a little tighter and didn't want to let go of her. "I love you too Izzy."

Bella swallowed hard. She didn't know where Edward was but she had to find him to get a ride home. "Thank you. I have to go find him where I know we will continue this conversation that is if he is speaking to me."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jasper volunteered.

"No, no. I have to take care of this myself.'

"Let me find him with you. I don't want you to get lost here or anything." Alice smiled.

For fifteen minutes they walked around the grounds of the country club but there was no sign of Edward. Finally Alice put her arm around Bella. "We'll give you a ride home."

Bella nodded silently as she walked with Alice towards Jasper's car. No words were exchanged between the three friends during the short ride to Bella' house.

Once they pulled into Bella's driveway they saw that indeed Edward was home. All three of them were irate.

"Let me go in and talk to him. I'll give him a piece of my mind," Alice huffed.

Simply Bella shook her head. "No this is something I have to do on my own. I'll call you guys later. Thank you again for the ride home," Bella said as she exited the car and walked slowly towards her front door.

She slowly opened the door and found Edward sitting on the couch. His suit jacket was off and his shirt was unbuttoned. His tie was untied but still hung from his neck. He swallowed and without emotion spoke to Bella. "We need to talk now. This can't wait."

Bella nodded as she sat down and looked up at him. "So," she began before he cut her off.

"We're not chit chatting Bella, we are talking something serious here. I'm pissed that this is happening. Fuming is probably a more accurate word. You don't want to get rid of it?"

"No, of course not. I told you where I stand on that." Bella sternly told him.

Edward nodded. He placed his head in hands while his elbows rested on his knees. He looked up at Bella. He was angry and looked as if he was going to breathe fire. "I have to ask and I want a straight answer from you. Did you only use me to get pregnant?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Please just answer it Bella."

Bella stood up and shook her head. "You flatter yourself. No, I didn't. I would never do that. If I had my way I would have a husband and then the kids but apparently it's not going to work out for me that way. Why the hell would you even insinuate that?"

"You were the one who brought up you thought your biological clock was ticking and you were running out of time to have children." Edward said.

"Every woman feels like that Edward. I would never-you don't know me at all do you?"

"Well tell me then how the hell this happened then?"

"I told you that my doctor told me not every form of birth control is effective. Nothing is one hundred percent."

Edward stood up and walked towards the fire place. He looked at a picture of the two from New Years Eve. He thought she was all ready with child then and neither one of them knew it. His thoughts drifted from happy remembering how much fun they had that night before it shifted into anger. "Okay, here it is. I'm giving you two choices. You either get rid of that thing because I am no one's father and I told you I never wanted children. The second choice is to say bye to me."

Tears fled Bella's eyes as she walked over to Edward. She placed her hand on his check and he backed away. She swallowed and looked at him once more. "You have three days and I want you out of my house. I'm going to stay at Emmett and Rose's house. Text me when you are gone."

* * *

It took Edward almost two days to pack up all of his belongings to ship them to his parents' house. When he was done he did indeed sent Bella a text saying he was leaving.

When she arrived home she cried. She hadn't even looked around and all ready she could feel his absence. She placed her overnight bag down and walked into the living room. She picked up the stack of mail and began looking through it. She then noticed the picture from New Year's was gone and in its place was a note.

_To my beautiful stubborn Bella,_

_I'm sorry we ended on such a bad note. I'm sorry I am such an ass (I know I am, there is no denying it), however I told you I never wanted children and I meant it. This news is a complete and utter shock to my system. I don't know when I'll get over it. I really wish I was jumping out of my skin with joy and excitement, but I'm not. We have spent so much time together and still there is so much that we don't know about one another. Perhaps it is better that? I don't know._

_When I tell my parents I know they will want to be part of the _child's_ life and I hope that is okay. _

_I don't want this to be the end of us Bella. I love you more than words could ever express. I've loved you since I saw you sitting in the audience of that concert singing along to "Every Rose Has its Thorn." Did you know it was because I saw you singing that song I walked over to you after the show and talked to you? From the moment I ordered you that green concoction of a drink I knew I wanted you and nothing would ever get in the way of that. Well, not it has._

_I don't know where this leaves us. I want to talk to you to see if we could work something out. I don't _want_ to lose you, Bella. You don't know how you made me change over the last several months. Maybe we can talk soon? _

_I love you always,_

_Edward_

_Ps-I truly believe that things will work out the way they were intended to work out._

After reading the note, Bella crumbled it in her hand and began to cry on the floor. Feeling alone, she eventually fell asleep on the floor near the fire place.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Spring was blooming all around. The buds on the tree branches in Bella's front yard began to bloom. Green leaves and brown stems began to grow from out of the unfrozen ground. Jacob took it all in as he took in a breath. It had been several months since he had kissed her. She had told him then that she didn't want him like that. It took him almost five months to make his heart move on. Now he couldn't go back on those feelings. Of course he loved her, but he was protective of her like she was his little sister. There was no way there would ever be anything romantic between the two of them. He had decided that if he wanted to be in her life he'd have to move past all of his feelings. It took lots of time but that is what he did.

He ran up the stairs to her farmer's porch to and rang the door bell. He was picking her up to take her out for breakfast. She was home during the week because Emmett and Rose's wedding which was just five days ago. After she helped to plan the wedding, she took a few days off to recuperate.

Slowly, she had answered the door. She was always a woman of great beauty and always well put together. The woman who stood before him looked nothing like her.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Hi, I was wondering if you were ready but," he stopped once he noticed her bloodshot eyes from crying. Her face was rosy. Even her nose was red. Her red eyes were swollen from all of the tears that had previous fallen and threatening to fall. "Are you okay?"

Bella shook her head. In a soft voice she answered to him. "No I'm not."

"What's the matter Bells?"

Bella looked down at the floor boards of the porch before answering him. "Why don't you come in?"

As she opened the door for him to enter, he took note that all of the blinds were closed. She led him to the living room where the couch had a big comforter resting on it. Used tissues lined the coffee table as well as empty bottles of water. The usually lively living room felt cold and distant.

"Are you sick or something?" Jacob asked. He stared at the mantel where pictures of she and Edward once stood. Now the mantel was empty. He looked back at Bella. "Where is Edward?'

Before words could flow from her brain to her mouth, tears escaped from her eyes. Immediately Jacob was at her side and cradled her before she fell onto the floor. He didn't know what but Edward had screwed up. "What happened? What did Edward do?" He asked as he looked at Bella who was not answering. She just began to cry harder. Jacob felt rage. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you when you said no? So help me if he did. I'll…" he was interrupted by Bella.

"It's nothing like that. Jake, he's gone and he isn't coming back."

Jacob was confused. Was Edward dead? "I'm sorry Bella. When did he die?"

Bella shook her head and let out a soft laugh. "He's not dead, he left me."

_Well that's not so drastic_ Jacob thought to himself. "He left you? Why? What happened between you two?"

Bella fiddled with her hands before looking down. She placed them in her lap and then looked at Jacob with big doe eyes. "He left because he doesn't want to have children and I'm pregnant."

Still taken back, Jacob shook his head. "What?"

"Yea. I'm three months along. He actually wanted me to get an abortion, or 'get rid of it' as he so tastefully put it, or he'd leave. I told him to get the hell out because there was no way in hell I was getting an abortion."

Jacob was still in rage. "That son of a bitch. I cannot believe that he claimed to have loved you and just left you here alone." Jacob paused as he realized his choice of words. "Bells, you know you won't be alone right? I'll help you with whatever you need. I'm sure Em and Rose would also help you and Alice and Jasper. Your dad would too. Your mom, even though she is truly crazy, eventually would, well, maybe not at first but you know she will come around." Jacob took a deep breath before continuing. "I should go and rip his face off. Do you want me to kill him for doing this to you? I can and will just say the word." He wanted to hurt someone, well not anyone, just Edward. He wanted to drag him by his balls and force him to man up. He wanted to make him look at Bella and the pain he had caused her.

Bella shook her head as she sat on the couch. "No, of course not. I just –I don't know Jake. I just don't know."

"No, tell me what you are thinking about."

Sighing, and wiping her tears Bella continued. "I just thought I'd be married with a husband first before the whole baby thing. I don't due traditions in the sense of following rules, but I wanted this one. I wanted a husband before this," she said pointing to her stomach. Her tank top hugged her body. A visible bump was barely noticeable. "What will I tell the baby when it asks about its father? What do I say?"

Jacob pulled her close to him. "I think you let Uncle Jake talk to him. I'll set the record straight."

"Uncle Jake?" Bella questioned as she chuckled.

"Yes. I like the sound of that."

"So you really do plan on staying?"

"For anything and everything you want me to do. I'll be there. You will never be alone." Jacob said as he hugged his friend.

Before either one could say a word, Bella's cell phone began to ring. Once she checked the caller id, she angrily put the phone down. "I wish he'd stop calling."

"That's him on the phone? Do you want me to make him go away? Let me talk to him," Jacob said as he reached for the phone.

Bella removed the phone from the table and held it. "No, let him just be for now."

"Does he call often?"

"He has called or texted or emailed every day since Sunday. He has even sent flowers, twice. I told him before the wedding about the baby. I spent a few days at Emmett's house to get away from him. He left a note basically saying he does love me and he still wants to be with me somehow."

"How would that work?"

"It wouldn't. I wouldn't want to still have a relationship with him while our kid isn't in his life. Jake, it hurts so much. I love him so much. I want to talk to him and I want things to go back to how they were before, but they aren't going to go back there again ever."

Jacob held her as she cried in his arms. He wanted to still talk about her and her feelings but he wanted to shift the topic just a little. "Tell me how you feel about the baby."

Bella sat up. She reached for a tissue and wiped her nose. "I'm actually excited and happy. You know I've always wanted children."

Jacob gently pushed a piece of Bella's hair behind her ears. "I think you are going to be a fantastic mother Bells. Whatever kid you have growing in there is going to be the luckiest kid in the world because you will be their mother."

"Thank you Jake." She paused before she looked at him. As if a bolt of lightning hit her, she sat up. "I'm so afraid."

"A child is a scary thing and…"

"No Jake, I mean yes I am so scared about being a single…a single parent, but I'm more frightened about telling my parents."

"I could always go with you. Esme loves me." Jacob offered a half smile.

Bella returned the half smile. "Thanks but it is something I need to do myself. I might need you to go out for ice cream with me afterwards."

"Ice cream? I love ice cream. If you need an ice cream partner throughout this pregnancy let me know. I'm your man," Jacob smiled.

Bella laughed genuinely for the first time. "Thank you my ice cream friend."

* * *

Bella pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. She got out of her car and walked towards the back door. She let herself in. She saw her father sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Hi sweetheart, nice to see you," Carlisle told her as he kissed her check. "Where's Edward? Is he joining us?"

Bella offered a half hearted smile. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to both you and mom about. Where is she?"

A look of concern glistened in his blue eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"Where's mom dad?"

"She's upstairs. I'll go and get her now," Carlisle said as he walked up the back stair case.

Bella retrieved a bottle of water and walked into the dining room. Her parents soon followed.

"Isabella honey I didn't know you were coming over today. Where is Edward darling?" Esme asked as she sat down. "Will he be over later?"

Bella swallowed. Any ounce of courage she had was going to be needed at that moment in time. "Edward isn't coming over mother. He actually moved back to Washington." Bella began.

"You broke up then? I'm sorry Bella," Carlisle said as he squeezed his daughter's hand. "What happened to you two?"

"Well," Bella took a deep breath. She felt her heart race and her palms sweat. She pulled her hand back from her father's and began to play with her fingers. She took one more deep breath and then continued. "He left because we wanted different things out of a relationship. He said he never wanted to get married or have children."

"Was he uncomfortable at your brother's wedding? Is that why he sat by himself for most of the night? I don't think I saw you two dance the whole night. As matter a fact, I don't think I saw you two together at all that night. It's better that you find this out now Isabella."

Bella took a deep breath again and ignored her mother's ramble. As her mother is finishing her speech, she suddenly feels like a teenager and not an almost thirty year old woman. "There's more," Bella said interrupting her mother's rant. "Edward left me more specifically because a few days before Em's wedding I found out I am, well, I am pregnant."

"What?" Both Carlisle and Esme asked in unison.

Bella began to cry. Carlisle sat back in his chair speechless. Esme stood up and walked towards the French doors that led outside to the patio.

Standing up, Carlisle walked over to Bella. He bent down and engulfed his daughter in a hug. "Bella? Honey? Look at me. I'm sorry that you are upset and…"

Esme cut him off. "You aren't thinking of aborting it are you?"

Bella shook her head. "Of course not. I would never." She said as she clenched her stomach.

Esme shook her head. "Oh dear lord Isabella, what have you gotten yourself into now? I can't believe this. Were you thinking about anything other than yourself?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean really, what am I supposed to tell the women at church? My beautiful, smart intellectual daughter is going to be an unwed mother, no worse than that, you're going to be a single mother. Oh Isabella."

Bella began to ball. "I'm sorry I have disappointed both of you. It wasn't my intention. I thought we'd get through this and be a couple. I thought he was it. I thought he'd someday be my husband, until we talked. I'm sorry that I am going to be an embarrassment to you both." Bella began to hick-cup between tears.

Carlisle pulled Bella into his arms. "Honey, you aren't an embarrassment. I'm so proud of all that you have accomplished. You are successful and smart. It'll be hard but you are going to be the best mother for the child, I know you will. You have so much love inside of you that I can't see you as anything other than loving, caring and insightful. I can't wait to meet your child. We are family Bella and we need to stay together and work together. I love you honey and no matter what the outcome will be, I'm proud of you." Carlisle told his daughter as she cried in his arms.

As Bella gained control of her emotions, Esme just stared at her. She went to speak and then she stopped. She started again and froze. Finally, on her third attempt she began to spit out what she wanted to say. "I told you this was going to happen. I told you that the actor was no good for you. I told you this Isabella. I knew he would break your heart, I just didn't think you'd create a new life before he did."

"Esme, that's enough," Carlisle said.

"No it isn't Carlisle. Your father might not be embarrassed but I am. This is a terrible idea and I don't think you'll be able to handle having a baby and working full time. The only one who is going to suffer through this is the baby. Think of that poor child."

"Esme, that is enough," Carlisle growled.

Ignoring her husband she continued. "You know should really think about giving it up. You could always say you are a surrogate mother for Emmett and Rose. You could give them the baby after the birth. A child deserves two parents sweetie and that is something you can't provide. Emmett and Rosalie can. I think you should ask them if they would like the baby."

Before Bella could formulate the words, her father stepped up for her. "Esme Cullen, that is enough! Our daughter is heartbroken. Her heart is in pieces. The man she loves left her alone with a child on the way. A child she has made clear she wants to keep. We are going to support her and stop talking nonsense of giving the child away." Carlisle paused before Esme had the opportunity to say anything. "And another thing, there is no reason in the world for you to be embarrassed of our gorgeous and intelligent daughter. She has common sense and she will make a natural parent. I'm very proud of everything she has accomplished and you should be too. Now, this is enough about this topic, do you understand?" He asked now scolding his wife. He rarely argued with his wife. When he did, it was usually Esme yelling at Carlisle. He usually just kept his mouth shut and pretended to listen to whatever had her angry. She was belittling their daughter who needed love and her parents. Whatever Esme felt could be addressed at a different time. Bella should be their main priority.

Like a child, Esme pouted and left the room. Carlisle looked at Bella who still had tears in her eyes. She hugged her father. "Thank you dad."

"No need to thank me. I just did what I was the right thing to do. I mean it, whatever you need you just ask, okay?"

Bella nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now that is settled when Emmett comes home we'll paint one of the rooms for the nursery and we'll start to look at furniture and get you the things you need for your child."

Bella nodded. She reached out for her father's hand and squeezed it. She swallowed down tears again. "Thank you again dad, I mean it."

"You're welcome honey. One other thing," he said as he whispered. "Ignore your mother. You know she marches to the beat of her own drummer. You know she does love you even though she can be a little self centered at times."

"A little?" Bella laughed.

"Yes a little at times. I do love you sweetheart very much and I can't wait to be a grandfather," Carlisle repeated as he hugged his daughter again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

Saturday morning brought sunshine peaking through the shades of her bedroom. Bella stretched before rubbing her belly. The baby was active the night before and had her up. Not finding out what the sex of the baby was driving her crazy, however, she felt life was filled with so few good surprises and she wanted a happy surprise.

She wobbled downstairs and into her kitchen. She grabbed her yogurt and fruit as the phone rang. She walked over to it and answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry Bella," his voice whispered over the telephone line.

"Edward, why are you calling again? You've said that all ready Edward," Bella told him as she rubbed her belly. She and the baby were both hungry and she didn't have time for interruptions.

Edward took a deep breath. "I've changed, I mean I really have. I don't want you to have to go through and raise our child by yourself. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Dryly, Bella replied. "Fine, I'll give Jacob a call then."

"That isn't funny Bella. That's not what I mean. I'm sorry it has taken me most of your pregnancy to realize this, but I'm ready Bella."

Bella questioned him. "Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm ready to be a father. Our baby was created out of our love for each other and deserves the love you both had to create it. We should remind the baby everyday of its life how much we both love it. I'm happy that we have created a new life together."

Tears danced off of Bella's cheeks. "Do you know what you are saying?"

"I know exactly what I am saying." Edward simply stated.

"Are you sure you want this? There is no turning back if you change your mind."

Tears were released from Edward eyes. "More than anything. I love you and I don't want to be away from you or the baby any more than I all ready have. I have wasted too much time Bells. I want to go home. I want to go home to you."

Bella began to sob but unlike so many tears she shed in the months before, she was happy. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I want…" she was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. "Hold on Edward, there is someone at my door." Bella ran as fast as she could to the front door. She peeked out the window and was surprised. She spotted Edward grinning on her porch. He had tears running from his eyes and down his cheek.

Just like the first night they spent together in New York, he didn't come empty handed. He held a bouquet of gerber daisies in his hand. Bella quickly opened the door. Before words can escape her mouth, Edward dropped to one knee.

"Isabella Cullen, I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world, besides our child of course." Edward reached out to Bella and rested his head on Bella's bulging belly. He pulled her close to him. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" He asked as he gave her stomach light kisses. "I miss you. I miss waking up to you every day. I miss you in my arms at night before I fall asleep and in the morning before I start my day. I don't want to be like that again. I want you at my side for the rest of my life. You and the baby are my life now. Marry me Bella. Marry me and be with me for the rest of our forever. I love you."

Bella was speechless. All she didoes is nod her head. As she went to place her arms around Edward she hears an annoying beeping noise. Before she knew it, she opened her eyes and was in her bed, alone. She had another dream with him in it.

She shut off her alarm and checked her cell phone. She rubbed her belly but instead of the large swollen stomach she had in her dream, she had he four and a half month old bump. After she saw that she had seven missed voicemail messages and eighteen text messages from Edward. She had spoken to him twice since they had broken up. Both of them had ended up in tears. Since then she began to ignore him. Since she made that decision she hadn't cried as much although her heart and body still yearned for him.

Edward wanted to talk to her. When they did he changed the subject whenever the baby was brought up. He avoided the topic as best a she could. That made it clear to her that he wasn't serious about the baby. She deleted the message without looking or listening to them and placed her phone down and began to get ready for work.

She arrived at work about an hour and a half later. Knowing that she had been unhappy and even a little depressed, Lauren, the young intern wanted to see Bella smile again. She missed the silly conversations he had with her boss and mentor.

"Good morning Bella. Here are your messages. I um, I know that you have been upset lately and I don't know why and really it's none of my business but I've felt bad. Last night I went home and made some cookies and brownies and breads for you," Lauren said as she handed Bella the gift bag filled with food.

Bella smiles genuinely. "That was very sweet Lauren, thank you. I really appreciate it. I'm going to be busy today, so I'll be locked in my office for most of the day. I have a mountain of work I have to get through. Would you mind screening my calls?"

"Of course I can do that Bella. Take it easy and please let me know what I can do to help you or if you need anything."

After thanking Lauren, Bella walked into her office. She hung up her jacket and bag. She walked over to her desk and sat down. As her computer boots up, she looks at the pictures that surround her around her desk. The first picture she sees is of her with Alice and Jasper. They are smiling and happy. It was Alice's idea to have the picture taken on New Year's Eve. She also looked at the picture of her climbing on Carlisle's back as a child. She couldn't have been more than three years old. Carlisle was also holding Emmett in a hug.

The newest picture in collection was the ultra sound picture of the healthy baby in stomach. She couldn't wait to meet her child. The last double picture frame held an old picture of she and Jacob from college. The picture next to it was a newer picture of the two of them. It was taken in the middle of Times Square just a few weeks ago. Jacob had to go to the city for work and asked if Bella wanted to tag along. He recreated their first college trip and visited all of the places they had been to years ago in college. To an on looker, it would appear that Jacob and Bella made a stunning couple. His hands were wrapped around her lovingly. They both smiled and beamed as a stranger took their picture. In reality they were only friends, the best of friends.

In the months since Edward's erupt departure, Jacob had been her support system. They met several times a week for dinner and to just chat. They watched their favorite shows, Vampire Diaries and American Idol, together. They were too embarrassed to admire to anyone else that they actually not only watched the shows but also enjoyed them. Jacob would end up spending the night at her house, sharing her bed but nothing ever happened and nothing ever would happen. He wanted to be the one she reached out to when she cried or even when she was happy.

After hours of throwing herself into her work, Bella emerged when Lauren buzzed into her office. "Bella, there is a call for you on line four. The caller said it was an emergency, but I actually forgot to ask who it was."

"That's all right. It's probably just Emmett. You should go on your lunch break."

"Sure. Do you want me to grab you anything?" Lauren asked.

"No, I'm good thanks. Have a good lunch," Bella said as she pressed the button to hang up the intercom. She then lifted the phone and hit line four. "Hello, this is Bella Cullen."

"Bella?"

Bella was taken back by Edward's voice. They had conversed via text message and email after the two failed calls. Bella's mood soon changed from shocked to anger. "How dare you call me at work and tell my intern it was an emergency. Why are you calling me anyway?"

Edward spoke defensively. "I had to. You weren't returning my calls."

"Edward, we broke up." Bella took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Did you change your mind?"

"I miss you Bella," Edward simply stated.

_I miss you too, a lot Edward. You just have no idea how much I do_ she thought to herself. "Okay, but Edward, have you changed your mind about, you know, _our _ baby?"

Softly Edward replied. "No. I can't Bella. I…"

"Then things stand as they were before. We are done Edward. I don't have time for this, especially at work. I'm extremely busy right now. Please listen to me again Edward, this is goodbye."

"Bella, wait," Edward practically yelled.

Ignoring him, Bella continued. "By the way, please thank your parents for the package your parents sent. I'm looking forward to their visit in June." Bella was exacted when she spoke to Renee after she and Edward broke up.

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. Edward told us about the break up and the baby. I can't believe he did that to you sweetie. I swear I don't know what that boy thinks sometimes. How are you feeling?" Renee asked._

"_I'm good thank you. So far the pregnancy has been so easy, I think that's why I didn't realize I was pregnant in the first place."_

_Renee smiled from across the country. "I'm glad honey. I know how Edward stands on the baby, but I was wondering, and I understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering if Charlie and I could still be part of the baby's life."_

_Tears of happiness filled Bella's eyes. "I would like that very much Renee. Even though Edward doesn't want to be a father, it doesn't change the fact that the baby is your grandchild and I would love it if you got to know him or her."_

_Renee's eyes were too wet with tears. "Bella, thank you. You just don't understand how happy you have made us honey. We love you Bella."_

_Bella sobbed. "Thank you Renee. I love you too."_

"Anyway, could you please tell her I'll talk to her soon?"

Edward grew frustrated before he finally asked, "You'd rather talk to my mother than me?" _Well Edward, _he thought to himself, _do you really blame her?_ Edward then thought about after she told him about the baby she was visibly scared and what did he do? He ran across the country and left her his conversation with his family, it appeared that Renee would rather speak to Bella too.

_Edward rushed into his parents' home. He threw his luggage onto the floor and looked at his parent sitting on the couch. "Mom, dad, I need to talk to you both about something."_

"_Is everything all right?" Charlie asked alarmed._

_Renee shook her head. "Why are you here Edward? Where's Bella? Oh god, is she all right?"_

_Edward let out a sigh. He was exhausted. He cried throughout the flight from Boston to Seattle. He rented a car and continued to cry on his way to his parents' house. He hadn't slept and felt like an asshole. He shook his head as he answered his parents. "No, everything isn't okay. Bella is, well, Bella is pregnant."_

_A smile formed on Charlie's face. He looked at Renee who looked as if she was about to burst from happiness. "Really?" Charlie questioned._

"_Oh Edward," Renee said standing up and hugging her son. "I'm so happy!"_

"_I asked her to have an abortion," Edward bluntly stated._

_Charlie and Renee looked at each other again. "What?"_

_Renee looked disgusted. "Are you out of your mind? Oh god, did she?"_

_Edward shook his head as he sat down. "No. I told her that I didn't want it and she told me to get the hell out."_

_Renee was angry. She crossed her arms and looked at her son sternly. "Good for her, at least one of you have brains."_

"_Renee," Charlie began to scold her._

_Renee shook her head and looked away from her son and focused on her husband. "No Charlie, this is ridiculous." She turned and looked at Edward. "Let me get this straight, you love Bella."_

_Nodding, Edward answered without feeling. "More than anything."_

"_Okay," Renee began. "You loved her enough to express it through, um, actions that you two did."_

_Edward looked confused. "What?"_

_Renee shook her head again. "Sex Edward, you felt you loved her enough to have sex with her."_

_Edward's eyebrows rose. "Mom, where are you going with this?"_

"_You are unbelievable, Edward Anthony Cullen," she scolded him. "The poor thing is probably so scared right now."_

"_Who's scared and why?" Jane asked as she plopped herself on the love seat._

_Charlie coughed before answering. "It seems that Edward left Bella because she is pregnant."_

_Jane's eyes widened. "That bitch! I knew it!"_

_Edward glared at his sister. "Don't call her that."_

"_Jane, you are not helping this situation," Renee scolded yet another one of her children._

"_I would like the record to show that I knew she was using him. I bet she comes after him for money."_

_Edward scrunched his face, shook his head and offered his sister a dirty look. "I highly doubt it. She wants nothing to do with me."_

"_Can you blame her Edward? You treated her like she was piece of the trash! The minute she actually really reads you, you run as far away from her as you could get," Renee yelled at him._

_Charlie shook his head and softly spoke. "Edward, you are acting like a coward."_

_Edward ran his fingers through his hair. He tugged at it as he grew frustrated. "You just don't understand!"_

"_You guys should just lay off of him," Jane said sticking up for her brother. "He's finally using his head above his shoulders for once."_

_Rolling his eyes at his sister, Edward took a deep breath and began. "I have repeated myself several times and I have told all of you that I don't want children or a marriage."_

_Renee finally stood up and looked at her son. She rolled her eyes as she began to speak. "We know, Tanya messed you up. Edward you have to get over that. Not everyone is going to be like her."_

_Edward stood up and looked at his family in the room. He turned his back to walk away but then stopped. He began softly. "You don't understand. I caught Tanya in bed with same the night of our rehearsal dinner.. They were fully engaged in sex."_

_Charlie cocked his head and looked at Edward. "Your best friend Sam?"_

"_Former by the way. Why don't you think I talk to him anymore? He screwed me over while he was literally screwing my fiancée." Edward explained._

_Renee dropped her arms to her sides and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry that happened to you but I don't understand what this has to do with Bella."_

_Jane looked hurt as she whispered. "Tanya never told me that."_

_Charlie shook his head as he placed his hand on Jane's. "Not now Jane. What does one have to do with the other?"_

_Edward sighed. "If you remember I Tanya lost the baby before we were engaged. I was so excited waiting for him to be born," Edward smiled sadly._

_Renee walked over to her son and squeezed his shoulder. "That was the happiest I had ever seen you in your entire life, until you met Bella."_

_Edward nodded trying to ignore the mention of Bella's name. "Right. I went to every appointment with Tanya. I paid for a nutritionist and a personal chief. I made sure she didn't exercise and she rested when she needed to. She certainly wasn't working thirteen, fourteen hour days." Edward paused as he got lost in his thoughts. He stared at the wall as he continued. I was so excited to set up the nursery and to paint it. I remember when I felt him kick for the first time. It was weird. I knew for sure he was going to be a football player. Then it happened," Edward said as his smile soon faded. His complexion grew red and water filled his eyes. "She didn't control herself. She got drunk and I lost it on her. She was so angry with me. I called her a stupid bitch because she drank while being so far along in her pregnancy. She told me she didn't want to talk about it and went to walk up the stairs. She missed a step and fell down almost the entire flight of stairs._

"_By the time we got to the hospital, it was too late and he was gone." Edward paused as he began to cry. "She was almost eight months along. I stayed with her as she was forced to go through the motions of giving birth to a dead baby. The nurses cleaned him up when he was out and Tanya refused to hold him. She knew she was wrong and ultimately responsible for his death. _

"_I remember holding him wrapped in a blue blanket. He was tiny, so perfect looking and still so lifeless. I held him for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to let him go. I have a few pictures of him somewhere." Edward stopped and began to sob hysterically. Renee pulled her son into an embrace and cried with him. Renee's eyes met her husbands' as they shared silent tears._

_Jane, also in tears, hugged her brother and mother. "Oh my god, I had no idea that happened like that." Jane said realizing Tanya wasn't completely honest with her and had most likely intentionally pinned her against her brother._

_Edward pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "We never told anyone about Tanya's episode. She felt ashamed. After I placed him back into his crib, I cried but I felt so numb. I have never felt so distant from everything happening around me. I had more love and had felt more emotions towards this little baby who simply was no more. As I watched the nurses take him away that was the moment in my life I decided I didn't want any more children. I didn't want to go through that again. I don't think I could ever recover from another loss like that. I'd rather be dead than experience that again."_

_Charlie moved closer to his son and placed an arm around Edward's shoulders. "That's why you left Bella. You were afraid to feel that kind of love again."_

"_Wait, before you answer him, explain to me why you proposed to Tanya after that."_

_Edward nodded his head. "We were both so scared. It seemed right considering what we had both gone through together. The proposal wasn't some big romantic testimony. It was what seemed right at the time. Instead of distancing ourselves, he were both hurting and got closer, so I had thought."_

"_So what happened before your wedding?" Jane inquired._

"_I told you, I caught her with Sam. I came home to pick her up and take her to the rehearsal at the church. She didn't hear me come in since she and Sam were preoccupied. Once she saw me, she tried to stop me. I just walked over, packed a suitcase and walked out. She followed me because she wanted to talk. I told her to leave me alone. I was hurting so badly. That's when I called you mom and asked you to call the planner to cancel the wedding. Tanya heard me and was upset, naturally. She told me she felt I deserved the truth. She told me she and Sam had been together, for a while, for almost our entire relationship. She then told me she wasn't," Edward paused before breaking into sobs again. "She told me she wasn't entirely sure that the baby was mine. She then basically told me she used me to get to Sam but didn't want to break up with me. Our entire relationship was nothing but a lie."_

"_That's why you didn't want me to hang out with her. Edward, I'm sorry. That is terrible. I had no idea that happened. We are so close, you should have told me," Jane said sympathetically. _

"_I knew that bitched ruined a part of you. I can't begin to understand how you feel honey," Renee said as she leaned on her son._

_Charlie shook his head. "Edward, you have so much love in you and it is very obvious that you love Bella a lot. Why are you pushing her away."_

"_And your child Edward. You have a chance to be a father again. Give that child what you couldn't give your son." Renee added._

_Edward wiped his eyes before coldly answering. "I'm not putting myself through that again."_

"_Do you think Bella cheated on you?" Jane questioned._

_Edward shook his head. "No, I know she wouldn't. I just don't want that piece of me to be so vulnerable again."_

_Renee shook her head as she stood up and looked at her son. "Edward, that makes no sense."_

_Edward shook his head as he grew angry. "It's just how I fucking feel, all right?" He shouted and stormed out of the room. _

_Renee felt sad her son had endured so much pain, however, he needed to heal and get over that event in his life. She was bitter towards Tanya for tainting a part of her loving child. There was a piece of him that she seemed to own. Renee was also angry because Edward wasn't acting responsibly. He just walked away from what she considered to be the love of his life. She was sad and depressed but also angry at him. Tears fell from her eyes again as Charlie walked over to hold her. "Do you think Bella would let us see the baby? Our son is acting like such a jerk, I don't know what to think."_

_Charlie smiled. "We can only hope."_

"Did you hear anything I just said? Hello?" Bella asked sarcastically.

Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

Bella rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. "You need to listen Edward. I said your mother shows interest in the baby and isn't ignoring it, so yes, I's rather talk to her than you. I can't force you into having interest in a life that you don't care about."

Almost ignoring her, Edward continued. "I told you I miss you. I miss the smell of your Pantene shampoo and conditioner. And I miss holding. God, I miss holding your body against mine at night." Edward began to audibly cry. "Bella, I miss you a lot."

Bella had begun to breath heavy. She shook her head fighting tears again. "Edward, I can't have this conversation again. I'm at work." Bella stopped and inhaled and exhaled. She began to speak in a calm but harsh low tone. "It's really simple Edward. We want different things from a relationship and we aren't going to work because we aren't on the same page."

Edward simply stated his obvious thought. "I love you Bella."

_I love you too_ she thought silently to herself. Bella closed her eyes and inhaled again sharply. "I think we have learned that sometimes that isn't enough"

"At least let's talk, please?" Edward begged her.

"Edward, there isn't anything to talk about. You should just really move on," Bella said. It pained her that those words flew out of her mouth. "I really have to go Edward. I'm so behind. We can't talk about this now."

Edward sighed. "Will you actually answer my calls if I call you at home?"

"I honestly don't know what good it would do. I think we have said everything that was left to be said." Bella answered honestly.

"I don't think so. I want to catch up and see how you are. I told you I miss you so much." Edward restated.

Bella looked at her door when she heard a knock. "Hold on," she said moving the phone down. "Come in," she beckoned.

The door slowly opened and she sighed relief. She held up her fingers and motioned at the seat on the other side of her desk. She focused her attention on ending her call with Edward. "Call if you want, but I really have to go Edward."

"We'll talk soon, maybe? I hope so. I love you Bella," Edward repeated.

Bella bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Good bye Edward." She let out another breath of air before laughing. She forgot there was a person was sitting in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She inquired.

"I thought you might need an ice cream break," Jacob smiled.

Bella shut off her computer and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go. I have a lot to tell you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

* * *

Per usual Bella was late. Her meetings ran over. She rushed into her house at the time she was supposed to be ready for Jacob to pick her up. She was going to make them late as she still had to shower and change. She walked briskly into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of grape tomatoes. She was about to grab carrot sticks when the door bell rang. She jogged to answer the door.

Jacob stood on her door step. "Hello," he said giving a quick hug. His eyes fell upon her work clothes. "You aren't ready for dinner, are you?"

Bella shook her head. "Hi, come in," she said moving away from the door to allow him in her house. "I had a late meeting today that ran way over and then I hit traffic, so no, I'm not ready. Apparently my boss didn't know we had dinner plans and were heading to the theater," Bella said sarcastically. "I need to shower. Give me fifteen minutes."

Jacob began to laugh. "Says the girl who needs at least a half hour to shower."

"Shut it Jake. Seriously, fifteen minutes. Help yourself to anything in the house, which isn't much. I haven't had time to go food shopping."

"You have to eat Bells."

"I know, and I do. I order take out. Seriously, look at my stomach, we both are eating fine," she smiled as she patted her stomach. "Oh, maybe you could call the Teatro and change our reservations for after the show."

Jacob laughed again. "Okay, I'm on it just hurry up." He watched her begin to walk quickly up the stairs. He did follow her suggestion and helped himself to a handful of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups that were hidden in her cupboard in tea cups that she never used. He also grabbed a handful of pretzels as he called and the restaurant and rearranged their reservations with no problem. He grabbed a cup of milk and sat on her couch. After twenty minutes he began to chuckle to himself. She was so off on the amount of time it took her to get ready. She was still in the shower. He was reading the newest issue of People when the water shut off and her phone rang.

"Jake, could you get that?" she called from the bathroom.

"Of course, hurry though," he answered her as he picked up the phone. "Hello."

At first silence filled the line. Then the voice spoke up. "Um, Bel-Bel-Is Bella there? This is kind of an emergency."

Jacob knew immediately it was Edward. It took every ounce in Jacob's body not to yell and tell Edward to fuck off. He wanted to yell and expose Edward for the looser that he is, however, he didn't want to upset Bella. "Hold on and I'll get her." Jacob said as he brought the cordless phone up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Bells?"

"Jeez, you can't wait a few more minutes? I'm almost ready, hold your horses!" Bella laughed.

Jacob put his hand over the receiver and knocked again. "Um, Bells, I think _he's_ on the phone. He said it was an emergency."

_Isn't it always an _emergency Bella thought as she shook her head and opened the bathroom door. She was wearing her fluffy blue robe. She emerged from the bathroom and looked at her friend. "Thanks Jake." She took the phone back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. "What? What is such an emergency that you felt the need to call me?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Why the hell was Jacob Black answering your phone? Are you dat-dating him?" Edward asked angrily.

Bella answered in raged. "Not that it is any of your business and you deserve to know the truth, but we were going out Edward as friends to the theater and out for dinner. If you really cared you'd-" Bella is interrupted by sounds of Edward crying.

"I guess we can talk about that another time."

"Fine," Bella agrees with him as she began to get dressed. "Are you going to make me guess why you called?"

Edward took a deep breath and tried to control his crying. "He's in the hospital Bella and it doesn't look good."

"Who's in the hospital?"

"My father," Edward said flatly. "I'm in waiting to get on a damn flight home. Jane called me a little while ago. Dad had a massive heart attack and they don't know if he is going to pull through. It doesn't look good." He sobbed again.

Bella sat again on the toilet seat. Her eyes were now filled with tears. She really had learned to love Charlie and was looking forward to his visit with Renee the following month. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Edward. Where are you now?"

"I'm in LA. I was with a friend when Jane called me. I'm waiting for my flight to board. I'm so scared Bella, I don't want to lose him. I love him so much. I don't want my dad to die," Edward sobbed yet again into his phone in the middle of a terminal of Los Angeles International Airport. He prayed to god that there were no paparazzi around. Before Bella could replay, he spoke again. "They are boarding my flight now."

Sighing and wiping her tears, Bella was about to speak. She felt bad, horrible even. "Edward, will you do me a favor? When you know more will you, I don't know, call me and let me know what is going on. Please let me know how he's doing? When you see him let him know I am pulling for him." Bella was speechless after that. What else cold she say to him?

Edward took a deep breath. "I will. Bella, thank you for everything." _I'm crazy not to have you in my life. You are the kindest person I think I have ever met. Why did I let you walk out of my life? Why do I still need you?_ Edward thought to himself before he coughed and continued. "I have to go but I'll talk to you soon. Bye Bella," he said as he hung up the phone.

Bella finished dressing and applying her make up before leaving the bathroom. She marched down stairs. Jacob's eyes soon met hers. He looked curious and ready to kill at the same time. Bella spoke to him. "Before you say anything, Edward's father had a heart attack and might not make it. He's going to call me with an update when he knows more."

Jacob shook his head. "Bella-"

Shaking her head, Bella explained something to Jacob. "No Jake, I want to know about his dad. I really like Charlie he and his mother were planning on visiting soon. I really just care about the both of them."

Jacob seemed like he understood. "Okay, I won't say anything. Are you ready to go? The play starts in just under an hour."

"Let's hit the road," Bella said as she picked up her purse and followed Jacob out of the house.

Within fifteen minutes Bella and Jacob were sitting in the orchestra section of the Colonial Theater waiting for the musical Les Miserables to begin.

"I think I've seen this." Bella remarked looking through the Playbill.

"I thought you'd like it since it was written by the same people who wrote Miss Saigon." Jacob explained. "But I do believe that Miss Saigon will be the better of the two."

Bella chuckled. "I have tissues in my bag in case you start to cry."

Jacob pretended to be hurt as the lights began to dim. "I'm hurt Bella, I am. You are making fun of me because I was emotional. Did you even watch Miss Saigon? It was heart breaking. Seriously, you are uncaring if you didn't get emotional at least a little bit."

Again, smiling, Bella answered him. "I did find it sad and heart breaking but I didn't cry over it. I do agree with you though, I think Miss Saigon will be better too."

Bella and Jacob watched the show and enjoyed the first act. They had reached an agreement that even though the songs in Les Miz were written better, the story line of Miss Saigon made that a better show. They took their seats as the second act began.

Bella tried to focus on the show but she kept glancing at her cell phone in her opened purse. The phone's ringer was off and on vibrate just in case Edward called. She was half paying attention when the song caught her attention. She had heard the song "On My Own" a billion times before; however, the words never rang more true for her life and her love for Edward. Eponine was singing about the love of her best friend and how in love she was with him. Bella took the lyrics as being in love with Edward and how she dreamed about him and wanted to be with him. She listened as the actress sang her heart out.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me _

Bella took a deep breath. She looked at Jacob out of the corner of her eye and was thankful he didn't notice her crying. He would have pretended to be Dr. Phil and examine her inner emotions. He had and it frustrated Bella. She shook her head as she continued to listen to the song.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers_

Bella swallowed again and shook her head. Jacob caught on this time and placed his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulders as the actress belted out the rest of the song emotionally.

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

"Shh, no crying," Jacob whispered as he wiped her tears away. He swallowed as his mouth met her ear and he spoke. "He's not worth it Bells. You are better than him."

Bella wiped her eyes and sat up. She nodded and glanced at her phone. It still sat silently, which she took as a good sign. She focused on the rest of the show. When it ended she looked at Jacob.

"So what did you think?" She asked him stretching.

He smiled. "Miss Saigon was better."

"I knew you were going to say that, you are so predictable." She laughed as he helped her up and helped her with her coat. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes I am. Let's go."

The two began to walk out of the theater and walked the short distance to the restaurant. Once seated, Jacob looked at her again and began. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine. I guess the hormones have me a little wacky," she smiled as she sipped her water.

"Right," Jacob said looking unconvinced. "It's okay you know."

"What?" Bella asked playing dumb.

"I know you loved him and miss him. It's not like you could just move on and get over him. There is a piece of him with you every day." He said pointing to her stomach.

"Jake, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Please?" Bella begged.

He agreed and changed the subject. They enjoyed a lovely dinner and even better, each others company. They began to walk back to the parking garage when Bella looked at Jacob. "Are you spending the night tonight?"

"Do you want me to?" Jacob asked entering the elevator.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "If you wanted to, I guess I could put up with you for another night." She wanted him to say yes but didn't want him to stay if he didn't want to.

"Fine, twist my arm," he smiled at Bella. "You have to promise me something though." Jacob said as he unlocked his car.

"What is that?'

As they both sat in his car and fastened their seat belts, he looked at Bella. "For the love of god please don't hog all of the blankets tonight!"

* * *

Bella was sleeping soundly back to back with Jacob when the phone rang. It was three seven teen in the morning. She reached over and answered the phone half asleep. She tried to be quiet and quick as she didn't want to wake Jacob. "Hello?"

Heavy breathing was heard on the line. The breathing turned to crying. "Bella. Bella." He began but couldn't continue.

"Edward?" She whispered as she got out of bed. She placed her slippers on her feet and left the room. She walked down the stairs and on her couch. "Edward, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Edward began to explain. "He's gone Bella. My dad died." He sobbed.

She sat on the couch and threw the blanket around her shoulders. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I really am."

"I don't know what I am going to do without him, or what my mother is going to do without him. They have been together since they were sixteen. Jane isn't going to have him to walk her down the aisle when she marries Marcus. Oh god, I miss him so much all ready." Edward said as he began to cry.

Bella ran her hair through her hair. She couldn't begin to comprehend how Edward was feeling. She made a haste decision to do something. "Edward, listen to me. I want to go to see your mom. I want to help her out. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Bella, no, you can't come here." Edward said sadly.

"I wasn't asking Edward. You and your family are going to need help and I want to be there to at least help your mom." Bella said calmly to him.

Edward had a lot of thinking going on in his head. _She can't come here. Then I'll see her pregnant and that will bring that whole issue home and make it more real. Mom will focus on the baby and tell me again how I need to grow up, be a man and quit acting like a coward, actually dad was the one who said that to me, not mom but she agreed. There is no way she can be here. I can't deal hearing about how poorly I have treated her while I am dealing with dad's death. I can't do it. Why couldn't she just send flowers like other people?_ "Bella, no, please don't come."

Bella repeated herself. "Edward, I wasn't asking you. I'm going to book a flight and I'm leaving as soon as possible. I'll rent a car and drive to get to your mom's house. I want to see your mom." Bella explained. "Are there hotels near your mom's house?"

"Hotels? For what?'

"For me to invest in and gain prosperity. It's for me to stay at Edward. Why else would I be looking into that?" Bella asked coldly.

Edward shook his head. There was no way Renee would allow her to stay in a hotel. Plus as nice as Forks was, it was a tiny little town and there were no hotels. "There are just a few motels and bed and breakfast places. I guess you can stay in my room at my moms, or the guest room."

Bella thought for a second. She didn't want to kick him out of his home. She also didn't feel comfortable staying under the same roof as him. "Where will you stay? I mean if I take your room? It would be easier to just stay somewhere else."

"Bella, no, don't be ridiculous, please stay with my mom. I'll tell her when we get off the phone to expect you. Just um, send me a text and I'll tell her when to expect you."

Bella nodded. "All right, but where will you stay? I don't want to put you out or anything."

"I bought a house near her. I haven't lived with there for a few weeks." Edward confessed.

Bella nodded even though Edward couldn't see her. Bella's heart sank a little. He had bought a house on the other side of the country. It just confirmed what she had all ready known, he wasn't going to be a fixture in her life. He wouldn't change his mind about the baby. She gently rubbed her stomach as she continued. "Thank you for keeping me in the loop and letting me know that he passed away. He was a good man and I'm sorry I didn't get to know him more."

Edward choked back tears. "Bella."

"Yes?"

"You don't know how much what you doing will mean to mm-mm-me-my mom. Renee will appreciate it and I bet she'll be excited to see you." He paused. Edward let out a yawn before he continued. "I should get going."

"Yea, you sound pretty tired." Bella agreed.

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "I'm pretty exhausted. You have to rest too. I know it's really earlier there. I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Don't forget to send me a text or email or even call me when you know your flight information."

"I will. Take it easy Edward. Good night." Bella said as she hung up the phone.

Bella walked into her home office and turned on the computer. She walked into the kitchen and began to make a cup of green tea. She stood looking out into the darkness of the early morning. Tears began to fall down her eyes. She was not close to Charlie. She had hardly known him except for a quick visit, casual conversations on the phone and emails, however, she felt part of her heart break. He was so excited about becoming a grandfather and couldn't wait to meet the baby. It saddened her to know that was no longer a possibility.

As she took the tea bag out of her cup, she thought about poor Renee. She was a widow now. Charlie was her soul mate and he was gone. She wondered how Renee would be feeling with Bella being in her home with her. Bella had decided that, even though she doubted it, if Renee didn't want her in her home she'd stay at a motel or bed and breakfast.

She walked back over into her office and began to look at flights. She must have looked at them for almost a half hour when a voice behind her startled her.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked her.

Bella looked up. "Don't you know you shouldn't startle a pregnant woman?"

"Sorry," he yawned. Jacob always got up early. He said it was the time of day he enjoyed running the most. "I woke up and you weren't there. I was yelling at you to hurry up in the bathroom."

"I wasn't in there," she said as she brought her attention back to the computer.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Jacob said sarcastically. He looked at Bella. Even in the soft light of her office desk lamp, he could see her eyes were red. Her checks were stained with dry tears. "You hate getting up early in the morning. Why are you at your computer at almost four thirty in the morning?"

"I'm gathering some of my stuff to go into the office early. I have to take some time off and get things in order. I'm looking up and hopefully booking a flight." Bella explained.

"Where in the world are you going?" Jacob asked as he took a seat in the chair in front of the computer.

"Washington." Bella said very matter a fact.

Jacob shook his head. "No way. I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Jake, please don't argue with me about this. It's early, we are both tired. I need to go."

Jacob was angry and irritated. "Why do you need to go? Is it because there is a small chance that Edward might need you? Bella, he made it clear that-"

Cutting him off, Bella began to explain herself in a quiet voice. She didn't want to argue and she didn't want to cry again. She hoped that Jacob would at least respect where she was coming from. "Charlie, Edward's dad, died. Edward called me this morning because I asked him to keep me informed. I'm going to help his mother. I wanted to make her a few meals and freeze them. I wanted to see how she was doing and if she needed anything. I want to help her. This trip isn't about Edward."

"No, but you will see him."

Bella nodded. "It is inevitable, yes. He isn't the reason for me going. My baby lost its grandfather. I'm going to pay respect to that man. I'm going to help the baby's grandmother out. The baby's father can dance his way to hell for all I care," Bella began to explain.

Jacob shook his head. "That is very noble of you Bells, but I don't think it's a good idea. You are going to get hurt."

Bella shook her head as she confirmed her flight information. "I don't think I can be any more hurt than I am now. He bought a house in Washington. He isn't coming back and I have to get out of my head the stupid dreams or thinking there is a slim chance. I know seeing him will destroy me on the inside, but I have to go to be respectful to his parents. I have learned to love them. After meeting Renee, I decided I wanted her to be my mother instead of Esme. She's very kind, where my mom, as you know, not so much."

Again, Jacob nodded. "Do you want me to come with you? I have a shit load of time from work. I could accompany you so you wouldn't have to do this alone."

Bella shook her head as she pulled up the rental car's website. "Thank you Jake, but I won't be alone. Like I said, Renee will be there and she is my focus of the trip." She paused for a moment as she looked at her itinerary. "Looks like I am on a six o'clock flight tonight."

"I don't mean to be insensitive or seem stupid, but I am totally serious when I ask this, can you even fly? You know because of the baby?"

Bella laughed. "Pregnant women fly all the time. I'm six months along. If I was any farther I probably wouldn't go, but I'm fine really. You have to stop worrying about me. I'm pregnant, I'm not glass. I'm unbreakable."

Jacob laughed. "Unbreakable, uh? Not from what I remember. You were always kind of a big klutz."

"I've grown out of most of that, thank you very much."

Jacob laughed as he leaned back in the chair. "Look, I don't agree with you going. I think it's a bad idea and you are just going to get hurt again, however, I will give you a ride to the airport so you don't have to call a cab. I'll be here about three; does that sound good to you?"

"Thanks Jake. I appreciate it and that sounds fine." Bella sighed as she clicked on the information in the rental car's website. She couldn't believe that she would be seeing Edward within the next day or so. She hoped she wasn't a complete basket case when she saw him. "I'm just going to pack and get ready for work. I'll go in early to try and get ahead on a few things. You go take that run."

Jacob nodded. As he took off and began to run outside, he was hoping he was letting his friend make the right decision. He worried about her and the baby. He was able to help her pick up the pieces of her life by living a few towns over from her; however he knew he couldn't do it thousands of miles away. The only thing he could do was pray that she would be okay without him. If she needed him she could call him. His gut was telling him she shouldn't go but there was no changing her mind.  
_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

* * *

Bella stepped out of the rented blue Jeep Liberty and closed the door. She pulled her suit case out of the back and wheeled it up the familiar driveway. Her body was exhausted. She had been on a six hour flight without any sleep. Even in first class there was no way to be comfortable sleeping on an airplane when you were six months pregnant. After finding her way out of the terminal, she picked up her rental car and drove the three hours plus to the small town of Forks.

As she made her way to the front door, Bella noticed the lights were still on in the house. She rang the bell quickly and waited.

Quickly a red eyed Renee appeared at the door. Without saying a word Renee pulled Bella into her arms and they both began to cry. When Renee finally broke away from their embrace she smiled. Her eyes focused on Bella's swollen belly. Her eyes looked up and found Bella's. She pulled Bella into her house. Bella placed her luggage down as Renee began to lead her to the living room and they talked. "How are you feeling honey? You must be exhausted. How's the baby doing?"

Bella nodded her head and swallowed her tears. "We are both doing well, thank you. I'm tired more often, but other than that the pregnancy has been easy." Bella explained as she put her hand on her stomach to feel the baby kicking. She looked up and saw Renee's eyes back on her stomach. "The baby is moving around a lot. Do…do you want to feel the baby kick? This is an active time. I'm usually woken up when it moves around."

Renee looked at her unsure what to say. "Is that all right? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You know Renee, besides my dad and two friends, you have been the most supportive person in my life. You have been much more to me than my own mother has and I don't even know you that well," Bella said smiling. "It's fine."

Renee's eyes and mouth widened as a grin was plastered across her face. She can faintly feel the baby move around in its mother's stomach. "That's so exciting! I can't wait to meet him or her," she said as her smile faded. Tears began to escape from her eyes once again. "Charlie was-" her tears turned into sobs. Bella wrapped her arms around Renee and hugged her.

"It's okay." Bella told her as she rubbed her back.

Renee coughed and took a deep breath. She backed away from Bella and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I guess we'll have time to talk about that later. How long are you here for?"

"For as long as you need me. I have a bunch of work I can do here and email it back. I have a few meeting in the next week I'll have to attend over the phone, but other than that I'm all yours. I know you have both Edward and Jane around, but I felt I should be here too. I wanted to help you out."

Holding Bella's hand tightly, Renee continued. "Thank you Bella. You don't know how much that means to me. You are a very sweet girl."

"Renee, it's the least I can do."

"We should get to bed. It's late. We can talk tomorrow. Let me show you to your room.

* * *

Bella woke up early the next morning. It had only been a few hours since she had gone to bed. It was still dark outside. After trying to go back to sleep unsuccessfully, she decided to do some work. Once the sun was up, she took a break and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She began to snoop around in the kitchen to look for what she needed. After Bella found some ingredients, she decided to make an egg casserole complete with cheese, ham, broccoli and tomatoes. She placed it in the oven and began to make coffee. As she did, she heard the front door open and close. Tingles ran through her stomach. The anticipation was killing her. She would soon be face to face with Edward. She took a deep breath as the footsteps stopped. She turned around and was slightly disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked with an attitude.

"I, um, told, I mean I am here to help your mom." Bella answered.

Jane inhaled. "She doesn't need you, she has her children you know."

"She has been a good support system for me over the past few months and I wanted to return the support." Bella paused as she looked at Jane. "I'm sorry about your dad. He was a good man."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Thanks. What's in there?" She asked pointing to the oven.

"I am making breakfast. I thought it was the least I could do."

"Well isn't that nice," Jane snarled.

_One, two, three, four, five._ Bella began to count calmly to herself. She shook her head as Jane continued.

"How long will you be here gracing us with your presence?"

"My trip here is open ended. I'm here for as long as your mother needs or wants me."

"Super," Jane mocked.

Bella ignored her as Renee entered the kitchen. A smile was plastered across her face. "Hi Jane sweetie," Renee said kissing her daughter's cheek. "You can tell Bella is here, the house smells great. Honey, you didn't have to make breakfast."

"Renee, it's no problem. It should be ready soon." Bella explained as she poured Renee a cup of coffee.

Jane rolled her eyes as she spoke to her mother. "When are we meeting Auntie Sue and Uncle Harry for dinner?"

"Tonight. We are going to talk about the arrangements with your brother. Bella, you should join us." Renee said turning to Bella.

Bella shook her head. "No, no. I couldn't intrude on your family gathering."

Renee took Bella's hand. "Honey, you are family now. I would love it if you joined us."

"I don't know."

"Promise me you'll at least think about it?" Renee asked. Bella shook her head in agreement. "That's all I can ask for. Okay, I'm ready to eat."

Breakfast was quiet. The meal was eaten in silence. Bella saw glares from Jane sitting across the table. Bella again counted to herself. She was looking away as the phone rang.

"The calls start earlier and earlier," Renee said as she excused herself to answer the phone. Bella ate her eggs she and Jane remained quiet. They both ignored each other. Not meaning too, Bella over heard Renee's conversation.

"I don't know, about midnight, a little before or after." She paused before answering the next question. "Good. Yes. Cute, very cute. She's glowing," Renee whispered and smiled. "You should just come over here yourself and-" Renee paused and closed her eyes. She looked irritated. "Please, don't start that. Promise me while she is here you treat her with respect. I don't care how you feel, just act like an adult. I mean it." She shook her head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. I think that you should just come over here. Edward, I think that is a horrible idea. If she doesn't want to I'm not forcing her." Renee paused as she listened to her son on the other end. "Fine, just make sure you're here by one. I'll get Jane to pick up lunch at that Chinese place you like. Edward, just don't treat her like crap like you all ready have. Goodbye." Renee hung up the phone and walked back over to the table.

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

"It was Ed-your brother." Renee said quietly. She was unsure how Bella would react to hearing his name. Renee turned her attention to Bella. "He um, asked for you to go over to his house Bella. He would like to talk to you privately. I insisted on him coming here, but he didn't want to. He lives really close. I could even give you a ride. Bella, listen to me. If you don't want to go over, I'll understand and he'll just have to get his ass over here."

Jane huffed as Bella looked down at her stomach. Was she even ready to see him? What would he think or say? The last time they had seen one anther their conversation was filled with much hurt and anger. Screaming and emotions overtook everything. Bella swallowed. "No, it's fine Renee. I'll go and see him. When did he want, to um, meet?"

"As soon as you were ready." Renee answered. "I love my son. Over all he is a pretty good boy and he treats me and his father well." Bella took notice of the present tense of Renee's words as she continued. "He loves his sister, however, I am completely applauded and sickened with the way he has treated you. His father and I did not raise him to act like that. I don't know what got into him, I really don't, and frankly when it comes to the way he has treated you he has been nothing more than an asshole."

"Mother, that is your son!" Jane yelled reminding Bella of her presence. "I can't believe you said that."

"It's the truth. I mean look at Bella," Renee said making Bella turn red. "Bella is beautiful, smart and successful. She has a good heart and we love her. She and your brother evidently loved each other enough to create a new life. What did that moron do? He pushed away perhaps the best thing that has ever happened to him. She did nothing wrong, nothing at all except love him. I think we are living proof that you can't always control what life throws at you. He should be handling this differently."

"You are being over dramatic, don't you think?" Jane asked ignoring the fact that Bella was sitting across from her.

Renee shook her head. "No I don't Jane. Anyway, as I was saying Bella, of you don't want to see him, I completely understand. Please don't feel that you are being forced into anything or are obligated to see him."

Bella shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I have had months to kind of get over my feelings for him. I'll be fine. I guess I'll take a quick shower and change. I know he can't cook, so do you mind if I take him over some breakfast?"

Renee giggled. "Bella you are such a diplomat you know that? You are such a better person than I am. If I were you I'd let him starve!"

* * *

Less than an hour later, Bella was showered, changed and ready to go. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she had noticed that Jane was gone. Renee picked up on it.

"She's gone. She ran to the grocery store and then we are going to go through some things. Jane is staying with Edward and I made her promise that she would not go back to Edward's until you came back here. I know she comes on strong. I don't know what her problem is sometimes."

"It's all right."

"No it isn't Bella. You don't deserve to be treated the way she treats you and I am sorry for it. I've tried to talk to her. She is just in her own little world I'm afraid." Renee explained.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. I'm not here to please her. If she doesn't want to know me, it's her loss."

"That's a good attitude to have." Renee paused as she looked at Bella. "I put some eggs in a container for Edward. It's sitting on the counter. Are you ready to go? I'll give you a ride if you'd like."

"Okay," Bella whispered.

Bella followed Renee into the garage and into her car. Bella stared at Charlie's car. It was still loaded with his fishing gear. Bella's eyes became moist when she realized Charlie would never use any of it again. She had to look away to stay poised.

Less than five minutes later Renee arrived at a locked gate. She chuckled. "This seems silly, really. He has the best security system in the world, I swear to you," she said as she punched in the code. The gate opened and soon closed behind her. "This is an elaborate set up. His house is so small in comparison of all of this." Renee said as she continued to drive in a wooded area.

About a mile and a half later, Renee pulled into the driveway of a log cabin. "Here we are. I told you this was nothing. He has just liked his alone time lately. You can't get any more secluded than here. Do you want me to go in with you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I'll be fine, thank you though."

Renee nodded. "Okay. If you get angry call me and I'll come and pick you up, otherwise I expect you and Edward for lunch. Good luck honey."

"Thank you Renee," Bella said as she hugged the container of food to her chest and she walked towards the path leading to the door. With sweaty palms she rang the door bell. She looked to see Renee driving away. Bella took deep breaths as she waited for the door to open.

Slowly the front door opened and there stood Edward. He looked like a mess. He definitely looked in need of a shave. His hair was in disarray. He looked into Bella's eyes. "Bella, you came," he said softly and surprised. He wanted to hug and hold her however he thought she wouldn't like that. He knew that she was angry with him and with good reason.

"Hi," she said softly. She remembered the food in her hand. "I made breakfast this morning for Renee and your sister and I brought some over for you too. I was pretty sure you wouldn't have made yourself something to eat."

A bashful smile found its way to Edward's mouth. "You know me too well Bella. Please come in." he said taking a step back so she could enter.

Bella entered the house and stood in the hallway. She followed Edward to his kitchen. She sat on the bar stool as he nuked his breakfast. It was eerily quiet before she spoke up. "Your house is cute. It's on a beautiful piece of land. It's so quiet."

Nodding, Edward accepted her compliment. "Thank you. I wanted to stay near my parents and I really couldn't live with them anymore. I have a lot of privacy because of the gate. Actually, as you can tell I don't live in a neighborhood. Most people don't know there's a house beyond the gate. It's a nice retreat."

Bella nodded as she looked around again. She didn't know what to say. This meeting was harder than she thought it was going to be. She concentrated on her silent breathing as she looked anywhere but at Edward.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Edward questioned.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

Edward chuckled. "I just said you packed a lot of food, would you like to have any?"

Shaking her head, Bella answered him. "No thank you. I ate with your mom and sister this morning. Your mom was the one who packed the left over's up."

"Was my sister civil with you?" He asked.

"She was how she was when we first met. Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Bella reassured him.

Edward continued to eat in silence as Bella looked around. She was startled by her phone vibrating. She sighed relief.

"Who is that? Not that it's my business, but it's just early." Edward inquired.

Bella quickly texted back. "It's not early in Boston. It's all ready eleven o'clock. It was just Jake. I didn't text him or call him last night or when I arrived at your mom's and he got nervous, that's all."

"Jacob Black? You're friend from college?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, my _friend_." She paused and set her phone down and looked at Edward. He shook his head is disgust. "You don't get to do that Edward. First of all, Jake has been a great friend. I couldn't ask for a better one."

"Because he just wants to get into your pants," Edward murmured under his breath.

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's real mature Edward. Please don't be so disrespectful about my friends, they are the ones who are helping me right now. They are the ones who care and are there for me now." Bella knew her choice of words was harsh, but she didn't care. She wanted to make her point. "You are the one who chose to walk out on me so please keep your judgmental statements to yourself." Bella scolded him. She knew he was hurting about his father, however it didn't give him the right to make assumptions about her new life without him.

Nodding, Edward looked at her. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I didn't invite you over here to argue with you."

"Why did you invite me over here?" She asked as she rubbed her stomach. The baby was kicking. Placing her hand on her belly was an automatic for her once the baby stirred.

Edward tried not to notice the motion. He didn't want to talk about the obvious. "I wanted to know how you really were."

"I've been fine Edward, great really," she said sarcastically. She began to speak harshly. "Things are getting easier. I don't dream of you like I used to. I don't wake up from nightmares any more crying because I'm afraid of this," she said pointing to her stomach. "That was tough, just ask Jake about it. I used to wake him up from a sound sleep."

"You'd call him late at night?"

"No, he sometimes stays with me at night. I was depressed when you left. I mean really depressed. If it wasn't for the ba-"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Edward asked ignoring the next statement about the child. He sounded infuriating.

"What?" Bella shook her head. "Again, that is none of your business! We share a bed sometimes, but no, we are not having sex, which I know is what you mean. Again, we are friends. I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You are so self righteous Edward. You are unbelievable. I'm calling your mother, I want to leave here."

Edward stood up and walked closer to her. He shook his head and stood in front of her. He bent down with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes that just isn't enough." Bella said as she stood up. She took her cell phone from her pocked and began strolling down the names from her contact list.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked placing his plate in the sink.

"I'm doing what I told you I was going to do; I'm calling your mother to leave. I don't want to be here with you. I don't know why I even came over."

"Leave? You just got here!" Edward whined. He sounded like a spoiled child.

"I'm not going to stand around while you are making assumptions and being judgmental about my life, a life you chose not to be part of. I came over here to help you out. I feel bad about your father. I liked him. I thought that was why you asked me over here. I thought maybe you wanted to talk about Charlie or how you are feeling."

"I wanted to talk about us," Edward softly spoke.

Bella placed her hands on her hips and sighed. She looked at the floor before looking into his beautiful green eyes. The eyes she missed. "Edward, there is no 'us'. That ended when you decided you didn't want to be part of the bab-"

He interjected. He tugged at his hair as he began to speak. "I know, I was stupid. We were so perfect together. We just moved in rhythm with each other."

Sadly, Bella nodded her head. "Yes, we did."

"I want that back, I want you to be with me again. I want there to be an us again."

Bella shook her head. "You should get over that because it isn't going to happen."

"I love you. I want to be in your life."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "You want to be part of my life? If you want to me in my life you have to be in the child's life too. Is this something you want?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. Why couldn't he just tell her what happened with Tanya? Why couldn't he tell her about the painful memories that he buried so deeply in his soul? "I don't know."

Bella scoffed. "You don't know?" She paused before she yelled at him as she pointed her finger at him. "I can't believe you!" She walked away from him and then turned on her heels. "Hasn't the past day or so taught you anything? Hasn't it taught you how fragile and uncertain life can be? How you should enjoy the moment because who knows what the next one will bring?" Bella took a deep breath and then angrily laughed. "That's really great Edward, you don't know. Well I think-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Edward's lips crushing into hers. She wanted to pull away. She wanted to knee him and tell him to get away from her and stop touching her. She wanted to tell him that he was an immature asshole who had a lot of growing up to do. She wanted to stomp out of his house screaming and yelling.

Instead Bella pulled him closer to her. She didn't know how long the kiss would last so she wanted to make the most of it. She pulled him into her as close as he could possibly be. She rested her hands around his neck.

Edward's hands traveled down her back. The sensation sent vibrations all over her. His hands found the front side of her. They worked up and down her sides and her breasts. He took a mental note that they were bigger than the last time they made love. When he touched her he was careful not to touch her stomach. He didn't want to deal with that issue at that moment. As his fingers met her body, she moaned in anticipation, a sound that Edward had longed for.

He led her out to the next room, his screened in deck. He collapsed onto the oversized couch. Bella fell on top of him. Their breathing became heavy. Edward reached under her shirt and removed her breasts from her bra. He began to massage them.

Bella let out another soft moan as he touched her. Their lips never left the others. Bella pulled away for just a moment to pull Edward's shirt over his head. Her hands ran all over his sculpted chest. Her lips soon went back and found Edward's lips and crashed into them.

Edward unbuttoned Bella's shirt and took it off carefully. He slipped it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her bra followed and fell closely. Bella's hands reached down at the waist of Edward's sweatpants. She tugged at them. Edward was more than happy to oblige and helped her pull them down. Edward returned the favor and pulled her jeans and panties to the floor too. Their clothes sat in a pile together. He went to turn and lay on top of her when she shook her head.

"No, I can't do that now. I'm on top," she said licking his neck. She then kissed him from his ears to his shoulders.

"I…missed…..you…so…much. I ….want…to…please…you…so…bad..ly….Please?" Edward told her in between kisses. His hands combed through her hair. "I want…you."

Bella shook her head. She was all ready in too far. She shouldn't have come to his house. Bella didn't respond. She continued to kiss Edward and let his hands explore her body. She had longed for his touch for so long, that she didn't want to interrupt the moment. Edward was kissing and licking from her ribs up to her lips. After letting out soft moans, Bella made the decision. "I need to feel you in me."

Edward shook his head as he entered Bella's center quickly. They thrusted into one another. He loved how her enlarged breasts flapped against his chest. He loved it when Bella was on top. It was a new position they hadn't explored too much when they were together. Edward's current state allowed him better access to play with her clit as he pumped himself in and out of her. He wanted to please her. Everything about this moment was going to be about her. That is what she needed.

When they both had achieved their limit of desire, Bella collapsed on Edward. He leaned up to her and kissed her again. He was able to turn so they were facing each other. He picked up the blanket on the back of the couch and covered them. They didn't share a word.

As Bella closed her eyes and finally met the sleep that she had lost the previous night, Edward stared at her. She was close to him again. He pulled her into his arms and sighed. His hands traced her back, ribs, breasts and worked their way down to her stomach. He stopped at her bulge. He had vivid flashbacks feeling his son with Tanya move around. He quickly took his hand away while he thought to himself _ oh shit, what just happened? What does this mean for us now?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

* * *

Edward was lost at Charlie's wake. Obviously he was hurting. He tried to be strong for both his mother and sister, but ultimately he could not hold back the sadness he had in his heart for his father. He turned to the one person who he knew he shouldn't have. There was one person who in all of their time together had never turned her back to him. Despite acting irresponsible and uncaring, for whatever reason Bella was still at his side. She held his hand and rubbed his shoulders when he was upset. She even gave him a kiss or two on his check to let him know that things would be okay and Edward just had to work through his own grief.

Bella couldn't believe all that happened in just two days. Less than forty eight hours before she and Edward were one. The baby nor his father's passing didn't seem to matter. Nothing mattered as they felt at that moment they were the only ones in the world. She cried tears of joy at the actions they shared together. Once she regained her sense of reality, she realized that as much as she missed him and still loved him with every fiber of her being, their act of passion was a mistake and should have never happened. Edward still refused to talk about the baby. The only two things he talked about were his father and how much he missed Bella.

As she looked around the funeral home she noticed it was packed with mourners paying their respects to Charlie and his family. The flowers that adorned the room made the clammy room feel more like a florist shop, not a funeral home. Renee had insisted on Bella standing with her. Bella obliged since the reason for her trip was to help Renee in any way she needed.

Bella sighed as she stood in the middle of Renee and Edward. Edward. She didn't know if she should scream and cry at him or just be there for her. She decided it wasn't fair to talk about "them" during the last few days. Ever since they had slept together she promised herself she would put that on the back burner until a day or two after Charlie was laid to rest. She took in what has happening before her eyes. She was holding hands and comforting the man whom she cared about and who loved her, however, he didn't want her in her current state. He didn't want their child that she was carrying. Bella knew that she was acting as disposable support for him but she didn't care. How could she leave him at that moment? She knew she shouldn't care about him, but she just didn't feel right turning her back on him as he had done to her. She should have known that her support for Renee would have turned to Edward.

"I'm going to get some water. Would anyone like any?" Bella asked. She needed to just be on her own for a while.

Renee squeezed Bella's hands. "Thank you sweetie, that would be lovely."

Jane struggled as she said, "Thank you Bella I would like a cup of water too."

Bella looked over at Edward. "Would you like some water?"

"I'm all set," he said in barely a whisper. He had not been dealing with Charlie's death well at all. He cried himself to sleep the previous night. He was upset when he was getting dressed. Renee was worried about him. She didn't know what to make of him. She didn't know if it was just the grief finally getting to him as well as the anticipation of seeing Bella again. "Are you coming right back?" Edward questioned as he held her hand tighter.

"Yes, I'm just getting water, I'll be right back." Bella smiled.

She exited the viewing room and went to another one that was less crowded. She stood and stared for a few moments. When she turned around here was a man who was standing directly behind her. He chuckled.

"You must be the famous Bella." He asked.

"I am. I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked juggling three cups of water.

The man helped her by taking one of the cups. "I'm Marcus. I'm Jane's fiancée. I was running late. I've heard so much about you. You are not what I pictured."

"I can just imagine what you have been told." Bella remarked sarcastically.

Marcus offered a half smile. "Don't worry, I know how Jane over reacts some times. I know she comes on a little strong at times. I tease and tell her that she was certainly meant to be a lawyer. She can be over bearing sometimes when it comes to Edward. It isn't her best quality."

"I imagine it isn't."

"She hasn't made you feel uncomfortable, has she?" Marcus asked concerned.

Bella shook her head. "It's how she acted when I first met her. I just wish I knew why she doesn't like me and won't even talk to me."

"She, um, thinks that you purposely got pregnant to trap Edward. She thinks you are going to go after him for monetary support. That was her theory since you two first began to date." Marcus explained softly.

Bella shook her head. "That is the most ridiculous things I have ever hears. We have never asked about money. I never even asked him for money when he lived with me! I never have asked him for a single cent and I never will."

Marcus nodded. "Everyone knows that. Edward has even told her to calm down on the topic and watch her mouth when it comes to you. I personally think it's just the cynical lawyer coming out in her. Look, please don't take what she says to heart. She's very protective of her brother and she doesn't like to see him hurt.

"Well maybe she should learn if he needs her protection before she acts." Bella commented.

"Maybe you're right. I do know that she has the best intentions at heart." Marcus told her.

Bella numbly nodded. "Well, I should deliver these cups of water. It was nice to have met you Marcus."

"It was nice to meet you too Bella. I'm sure I'll see you around over the next few days."

As Bella left Marcus, a bouquet of flowers stuck out. She was surprised when she read the card and they were personally addressed to Edward and were from Tanya. Bella shook her head as she walked away, then a thought came to her head. _Was that the friend he was visiting in LA? Has he been with her while they were apart?_ She tried to get the thoughts out of her mind as she found Renee and Jane walked towards them. Jane found a friend whom Edward was all ready talking to. She joined the two of them in conversation. Bella stayed back with Renee.

"Thank you sweetie," Renee said with a smile. "How are you feeling today?'

Bella swallowed as she looked at Renee. "We're here because your husband passed away and you are asking me if I am okay?"

Renee walked with Bella to where the chairs were line up and sat down. Bella followed suit as Renee smiled faintly and squeezed her hand. "I just worry about you and the little one."

"Thank you for your kindness Renee. We both are doing fine thank you." Bella told Renee as she rubbed her stomach.

Renee nodded as tears were starting to form. "How's Edward doing? Since we are alone for the time being, I wanted to ask you about, well, the other day, with Edward. You guys seem to be, different today. Did anything change?"

_Yes something changed, we had sex. Not just I'm depressed and let's have pretend make up sex. It was hot, sweaty almost rough sex. I woke up naked, cradled in his arms and it felt incredible. I thought I was on my way getting over him and I was surly wrong. I missed his skin on mine, him being in me. I didn't realize I missed pulling at his hair and being held in his arms. What would have made this encounter incredible was if he talked to me about it! Just like with the baby, he won't speak to me about it. Renee, what the hell is the matter with your son? _ Bella thought that it was definitely a heat of the moment thing and he didn't want to talk to her about it. Bella swallowed as she answered Renee. "I'm sorry Renee, nothing has changed. Things are still exactly the same."

Renee shook her head. "But you were holding hands. He was leaning on you and hugging you. I thought maybe you two were getting back together."

"It's just for support Renee. He knows it. I tried to talk about the baby again, but he wouldn't talk about it. He told me he didn't know what he was going to do. It's nice he gets an option," Bella told her.

Renee played with her wedding band. Charlie had given it to her when they renewed their vows at their twenty fifth wedding anniversary years before. "I love my son, I really do. I don't know if I could handle this situation the way you are, especially after the way he has acted and for everything he put you through."

"I am just thinking I would want the same respect if I were in the same situation." Bella told Renee knowing that if the tables were reversed, she doubted if Edward would come to her aid.

"Let me just tell you I think he is a fool." Renee began to say.

Bella looked up and saw Edward talking to someone with Jane. His expression was emotionless. Nodding, Renee continued. "I honestly don't understand him Bella. I really don't. I don't blame you though."

Bella squeezed Renee's hand and smiled. "I know you are concern and thank you, but I don't feel comfortable talking about this here."

"Of course not honey, I'm sorry I brought it up. I guess I'm just trying not to think about the present." She said as she scanned the room. Her eyes fell upon the coffin and they teared up. "This still seems like a dream, you know. I'm waiting to wake up and for Charlie to laugh at the stupid dream I had as he wraps his arms around me." She shook her head and let out a breath. "He shouldn't be in that box, he's too young. We aren't old. It pisses me off that we didn't have the opportunity to grow old together. Damn it," Renee said upset. Her anger turned to sobs. Bella held her as she cried. A bunch of flowers caught Renee's eye. She read the card and laughed. "Look at these flowers. Tanya sent them. Little hussy shouldn't have even thought about my family. Back stabbing son of a bitch. I told you, I hate her Bella, I really really do!

Bella offered a bashful smile. "I saw them too. You really don't like her."

"I promise before you leave we'll talk about her. I know Edward won't talk to you, so I will make sure you know everything." Renee promised.

Silence filled the two of them until Bella spoke up. "I met Marcus."

"He's a total doll. He's very kind and patient. He is exactly who I could never picture Jane with. He makes her so happy though. I'm glad he's with her, they are a good match for her," Renee stated.

"He seems nice." Bella agreed.

Renee didn't have time to speak again as she was interrupted by her son. Edward joined their small group. He placed his hand around his mouth and hugged her. "It's almost time for us to leave."

"All ready? Tonight really went by fast. Where is your sister?"

"She's outside with Marcus. How are you feeling mom?" Edward asked sincerely.

"I'm doing okay. Tomorrow will be the real test though. How are you doing honey?"

Edward swallowed and slowly nodded. "I'm hanging in there."

"That's all you can do, right?" Bella asked sweetly.

Edward's eyes met with Bella's. Immediately he wanted to let go of his mother and hold Bella. He wanted to see where she stood on the previous night. "You're right. How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm all right." She said looking down.

As Edward was about to speak to his mother, her friend came over and stole her from Bella and Edward. Edward coughed before he began to speak. "In case I haven't said it all ready or if I forget before you leave, thank you. I appreciate everything you have done. Thank you for everything you are doing for my mom too. You mean a lot to her."

Bella sighed. "Your mother and I have bonded. I really love her and I am glad I could be here for her."

Edward again nodded slowly. He looked at Bella nervously. He swallowed before he spoke. "I promise I'll try to talk to you before you leave. You deserve the minimum of that. I'll go get your jacket so we can get ready to go to my mom's house."

Everyone left the funeral home shortly after nine thirty. They all spent the night at Renee's house. She ordered subs and French fries. She wanted everyone to relax before the follow day's stress filled adventure.

Everyone had a positive story about Charlie. Laughs and tears were shared amongst all. He was truly a man who was definitely loved by those around him. Bella was the first to stand up. She collected the sandwich wrappers and paper plates and threw them away. She was walking into the kitchen when Marcus followed her in.

"Hey, Bella, I wanted to apologize if I seemed like a wise ass earlier. I didn't mean to upset you at all."

Bella held up a hand and offered a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl and I am fine. You really didn't say anything offensive."

"You have certainly stood on your own ground while you have been here. I mean, I imagine that it is tough with Edward sitting with you, plus Jane just isn't a fan of yours and she's tough for you to be around. I'm sorry if it is a stressful time for you." He began to explain. Bella interrupted him.

"Thank you for your concern, but it isn't anything I'm not all ready used to. Like I said, I'm, here for Renee. She and Charlie have been nothing but fantastic about the baby." She paused after saying Charlie's name. "I definitely didn't know him well, but I'm going to miss him. He was a good man. I can't believe he's gone. He just talked to me on the phone right before he had his heart attack and now he's gone." Bella said with a tear spilling from her eye.

Marcus kindly rubbed Bella's back. "I know, it's so strange." He began to say but he was interrupted by Rene.

Renee reached out and touched both Marcus and Bella gently. "I'm off to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Jane is all ready upstairs getting ready for bed. I think she might need you Marcus. She almost lost it a few minutes ago."

Marcus nodded. "That's my cue to go to bed. Have a nice night ladies," he said as he hugged Renee and Bella.

Renee looked at Bella again. "Edward is still in the living room. He looks like he is going to be there for a while. He's looking through old pictures. I didn't know if you wanted to go in there."

Bella smiled. "Thanks for the warning. I'll finish cleaning up in here and check on him before I go upstairs to bed. Do you need anything?"

"No honey, I'm fine." Renee stared at Bella and placed her hands on her hips. "He doesn't' deserve the kindness you are showing him now, even if it's because his father just died. Thank you Bella for being there for not only him, but me too. You are such a good person and I am sorry it didn't work out between you and Edward. I would have loved to been able to call you my daughter."

Bella squeezed Renee's hand. "Thank you Renee. I would have loved to refer to you as my mother. You know what, even though I've said this before, you will always be welcomed in my life and the baby's. We will always be family Renee."

Tears streamed from Renee's eyes. "Thank you sweetie. You can bet once that little one gets here you will be seeing a lot of me."

"I hope that's a promise!" Bella smiled.

Renee kissed the top of Bella's head. "You bet it is! It's time for me to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Bella."

"Good night Renee, sleep well," Bella said as she watched her leave the kitchen.

After Bella fixed herself a cup of green tea she decided that she should also fix one for Edward. She was going to see him anyway, my as well offer him something too. After fixing the teas to their liking, Bella walked into the living room holding both cups. She placed them on the coffee table. Edward didn't turn around but he knows Bella is there.

He began to share a memory with Bella of his father as he spoke softly. "There was this one time when I was in high school and my dad and I went away for the weekend. We went camping and hiking. We had so much fun. He taught me how to gut a fish and we cooked it over the camp fire. He told me stories from his younger years. Most kids would roll their eyes at the thought of spending a weekend with their fathers. Not me. That trip was so much fun. We always said we'd go camping again someday." Edward began to explain as his voice cracked. He brought his attention back to the photo album he was flipping through. Bella saw the tears and rubbed his shoulders.

"It's all right Edward."

Edward turned around to face Bella. His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot. He buried is face in her lap like a child. Bella stroked his hair to try and sooth him. Bella tried to reassure him thinks would be okay. "It'll take time but things will be okay."

Edward looked up at her with tears pouring from his eyes. "He's really gone. How do I say goodbye to him? How do I let go? How do I saw good bye to my best friend? I love him so much." Edward said again as he began to hiccup between tears.

Bella chose her words very carefully. "You'll get through this one day at a time. Time heals everything. You have your loved ones around. You will help each other cope to your new family dynamic. Edward they love you so much."

Edward nodded as he lifted up his face and rubbed it. He began to speak very softly. "Will you help me tomorrow? Will you be there for me? I know where you stand when it comes to us, or there lack of us. You have made it very clear that we are nothing, but can I lean on you tomorrow? I know tomorrow is going to be a hard day and-"

Bella wanted to tell him no way in hell would she be there for him. She only traveled to Forks to be with his mother and to help her. She wanted to shake him and say they had some baby talking to do right now, but she couldn't. He would be burying his father tomorrow morning. Even though Edward had turned his back on Bella in guards of the baby, she couldn't do the same to him. "I promise to do what I can tomorrow Edward."

"Bella, that's really more than I deserve. Thank you."

* * *

After viewing Charlie's body for the last time, Bella helped Renee into the waiting limo. Marcus had helped Jane into it after. They waited several moments before Jane asked, "Where's Edward," while she dabbed her eyes.

"I'll go and see where he is," Bella volunteered. She walked back into the funeral home and saw Edward sitting in front of the closed casket. Bella stood behind Edward.

Bella spoke in a whisper. "Are you ready?"

Edward shook his head and looked at the floor. "No, not really. I don't want to do this."

"Your family is waiting outside in the car." She reminded him.

Edward took a deep breath as he stared just beyond the casket. "It's just hard to say goodbye."

Bella found her hands on Edward's shoulders and she squeezed them gently. "I can't even begin to understand how you are feeling right now. I can't fathom what it would feel like." Bella began to explain. She made a mental note to give Carlisle a call later in the afternoon just to tell him that she loved him. She was just about to continue when the funeral director interrupted her and looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan, but it is time."

Bella walked besides Edward. He stared at the casket one last time. His hands brushed against the dark wood. "Goodbye dad," he says almost non audible. He walked just a little in front of Bella with his head hung low. Bella placed on arm around his waist as she led him to the waiting limo.

At the cemetery the sun shone brilliantly. While walking towards the chairs that were set up for the ceremony, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and held it. He felt he needed physical support.

The minister began to speak about how life really doesn't end with death. As he went on, Edward squeezed her hand tighter. He needed her right then and there. Bella wanted to do nothing more than take her hand out of his, but she wasn't completely insensitive.

As the minister continued with the service, Renee began to cry. She leaned forward into Jane, who was also crying. Edward had tried his hardest to keep it together but he too soon lost his composure. He looked at Bella and pulled her into a tight grip and he too began to cry.

Bella took her hand and combed it through Edward's hair. She tried to sooth him as you would a child. After a while, he seemed to have calmed down.

She was so consumed with taking care of Edward that she had no idea when the ceremony had ended. She was handed a white rose to throw down into the casket. As she released the rose, she realized that her baby's grandfather was truly gone. Seeing the casket in the ground had made it more of a reality.

After the burial the limo took them to the reception in silence. Renee held both of her children's hands. Jane was also squeezing Marcus' hands and Edward held onto Bella's hand. To Bella it felt strange.

The reception was held at the diner Charlie and Edward frequented. The owners agreed to close it down for a day in honor of one of their favorite customers.

Once family and friends began to pile in, the atmosphere mellowed. Laughter was echoing throughout the building. While Edward and Jane went to thank people for coming, Marcus decided to sit with Bella.

"So it looks like we have weathered the storm." Marcus commented.

"So it seems."

Marcus offered a smile. "How are you and junior feeling?' He asked pointing to her stomach.

"We are all right, drained tired but who isn't? How is Jane doing?"

"Like Renee and Edward she just needs time to process what has happened and then the time to heal. She'll be fine though. Thank you for asking." Marcus added.

Bella sighed. "I'm glad she's doing as well as can be expected. How are you doing in this whole thing?"

Marcus offered a smile. "I'm hanging in there, just like you." He paused for a moment and then grew closer to Bella. "He's different you know."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Edward, he's different with you here. He's relaxed and isn't so on edge."

Bella shook her head. "I can't do this, not here, not now and not with you."

"I just wanted to let you know that you are helping him. You-"

"Stop it! I told you I don't want to talk about this now. We are celebrating a dead man's life, we can't talk about this now. No offense, you seem nice and all but I don't know you. I wouldn't talk to you about this stuff. Please don't bring it up again," Bella told him as she stormed out of the room. _Why can't people mind their own business?_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

Days after Charlie was laid to rest Bella agreed to have lunch with Edward at his house. Edward ordered food from the diner. They sat on his couch and comfortably talked to each other. Most of their conversation was filled with smiles and laughter. Edward began to slowly work his way through his grief. Things were comfortable until Bella got serious. As she looked down on her plate, she played with a French fry. "So, um, well, I was wondering what is happening?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked taking the last bite of his sandwich.

Bella sipped her water as she simply stated, "I mean with us?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. He leaned back in the chair and swallowed. "Is there even an 'us' to talk about?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella looked at him. "I don't know, you tell me."

Edward inhaled. He held in his breath before exhaling. "I want there to be an 'us.'" Edward stated as his voice trailed.

"But?"

Sighing, Edward placed his napkin on the table. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Loosing everything."

"That's not cryptic or anything Edward. Care to elaborate more?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. He folded his hands and placed them on his lap. "I'm going to tell you a very abbreviated version of a long story. When I was nineteen I thought I was in love. My girlfriend became pregnant. She lost the baby when she was almost eight months pregnant. We became engaged after. Two nights before our wedding I caught her in bed with another man. It gets more complicated than that, but that's the cliff notes version. I don't even know if my dead son was really my son because the cheating was long term."

Bella waited for Edward to continue. When he didn't she shook her head. She stared at him with wonder. "So because someone wasn't trustworthy with you five years ago you are going to push away a woman who is not only in love with you but is giving you a chance at being a father again?"

"Bella,-"

"Honestly, what does that woman have anything to do with me? I'm sorry that you went through a series of terrible events, however, it has nothing to do with our relationship."

"These events are the reasons why I don't want children or to be married. My son was almost full term when he died. His mother had to labor our dead baby. I had more love for that little boy than I ever thought I could have for anything, and then he was gone. I promised myself that I would never put myself into a situation where I would get that close to anyone again. Then she cheated on me and I basically lost any trust I had for anyone." Edward explained calmly. He had worked this conversation in his head so many times before.

In a whisper, Bella began to talk. "I'm sorry that all happened to you Edward, but that's not me. You know I love you and you know that there was never anyone else while we were together and there isn't anyone now. After I met you, it was just you and only you."

Edward nodded. "I know that. It's not you-"

Bella stared at him before she laughed. "Are you seriously giving me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech because if you are you have to know its way too late for that."

Edward combed his hair with his hand. "I know, everything is kind of, I don't know, fucked up? Like I said-"

Bella immediately interrupted him. "Michael cheated on me. It hurt like hell, but I knew we weren't met to be. I knew enough that I had to open my heart again, and that's when I met you. I wasn't even trying to meet someone like you, it just happened."

"It isn't the same Bella."

"Maybe not, but I know what it feels like to have the one person you thought you could depend on socially and emotionally screw you over. I've been there."

Edward looked at Bella and then looked away from her. "I know, I wish I felt differently, but I don't."

Bella bit on her bottom lip and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and sighed. She looked Edward directly in the eyes when she spoke. "Can we make this clear for the last time? You don't want me, right? You don't want me or the baby?"

Edward had tears fill his eyes. He looked away from her and at the table in front of him as he spoke quietly. "No, I don't."

Bella stood up and quietly tucked her chair into the table. "All right then, I think this conversation is over."

"Bella, stop." Edward called out to her.

Bella stopped for one moment. She slowly turned and showed Edward the tears that were streaming from her eyes. Edward couldn't look at her. He felt literally like he was dying because he had caused her so much pain. When Bella finally spoke up she was furious. "What is it Edward? What do you want to be like, I don't know, best friends now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just wait, maybe we can talk again?"

"No Edward we can't. You just told me you don't want me or your child. We're done."

"Bella, I-"

Bella began to yell. She ran towards him and began to punch his chest. "No! No! No! I'm not going through this. I hate you so much right now, I really do. If you want to hurt me or don't want me, that's fine. My heart will go one and I will get over you, but we created a life together, a baby Edward. A child is growing inside me. Our baby is right here," she shouted as she grabbed his hand and let it touch her stomach. She held his hand in place as she continued. "You don't even want to meet this life we created together and that's low, that's really really low. From the moment I walk out of your door, you don't exist in my life anymore." Bella turned to leave as she let go of Edward's hand. She began laughing and turned around and looked at Edward. "I guess I should thank you now then."

Edward, who also had tears flowing from his eyes, looked at her. Softly he asked, "For what?"

"For the donation. I see you no different than a sperm donor, especially since I was so desperate for a child, as you misquoted me." She paused and then caught her breath. She calmly looked at Edward. He was upset and crying but she didn't care. She had been by his side and tried to help him work through his grief and she didn't even get an ounce of respect in return. "I'm disappointed in you. You are not the man I thought I had fallen in love with Edward Swan. I can't believe I was such a fool. You're an actor, that's your job; of course it was so easy for you to fool me."

"Bella," Edward interrupted sobbing. Bella said nothing as she made her way to the door. She stopped to pick up her purse and keys. Edward saw Bella reach for her stomach. He hoped that he hadn't caused her too much stress. "Bella?" He asked again crying.

"Goodbye Edward," She whispered as she walked out his front door. She rushed to her rental car. She heard Edward cry her name as she drove away. The baby was very active and moving around a lot. As she drove out of the open gate, she knew she had to stop and pull over. About a mile away from Edward's home that is what she did. She pulled over to the side of the road and threw up. She placed her hands on her stomach. "Shhhh, "she told her unborn child. "I'm sorry I got you so upset. I'm sorry I'm so upset. You know what though, we don't need him. Baby, we might have others around us who love us, but it will always be just you and me."

* * *

A day before Bella was due to leave she found herself in Renee's kitchen. She was making another meal for her. Her entire freezer looked like a commercial for Glad ware. Bella had made several meals for Renee. She had at least a three month supply of entrees in her freezer, plus several desserts. Renee was over a friend's house as Bella prepared her last meal. She made individual chicken pot pies. She was waiting for Renee to come home. Renee wanted to talk to her before she left and headed back to Boston. Bella figured it was about the baby.

It had been a week since she and Edward officially called it quits, again. He would come over to his mother's house, but Bella ignored him. He tried to talk to her a few times, but whatever he needed to say had been said the week before.

Bella was placing the pot pies in the oven when she heard the door open. She tensed up. She hoped that it wasn't Edward. She was relieved when Jane walked into the room.

"Where's my mother?" Jane harped.

"She went over to one of her friend's." Bella answered.

Jane walked over to the freezer and opened it up. She saw all of the containers marked and with directions on how to heat them up. Jane got angry and slammed the door. "Why are you doing this? Why are you acting so nice? What is in this for you?"

Bella leaned back on the island. "Nothing. Nothing in this is for me. Your mother is a very kind woman. She and your father were both supportive of the baby and I. Before your dad passed away, we would talk or email almost every day. He was excited about becoming a grandpa. I became close with the two of them. I have the flexibility in my job to take off if I need to. I wanted to be here for your mom. I wanted to try and replay her back with some of the kindness she had showed me. I know she doesn't cook, so I made a bunch of food she can take out when she needs to. She has told me she can't wait to meet the baby. We've bonded and I'm glad that we have."

In disgust, Jane shook her head. "You hurt Edward."

"He hurt me too."

Jane nodded. "True, but I don't care about you. You aren't my family. As matter a fact, you are a nobody to me."

Between Edward's callous behavior and Jane's ice cold reception, Bella couldn't hold back any longer. She couldn't just count and get over it. She was angry. "You know, I've tried to be nice to you. I've tried to be civil but I can't take it anymore! I don't understand what I ever did to you for you to show nothing but bitterness. What is your problem?"

"That's easy Bella, I don't like you."

"You've made that pretty clear Jane, but why? I haven't had a conversation with you since I met you, what could I have possibly done to you? You don't know me."

"It's real simple. I hate seeing my brother hurt. I hate seeing him used. I don't know what you are scheming but I don't like it."

Bella shook her head. "Screw you Jane."

"Excuse me?" Jane screeched.

"You heard me. How the hell did I hurt your brother when he is the one who left me pregnant because he couldn't handle it?"

"I just think you are trying to use him for his money. You are going to sue him or something."

Bella shook her head. "You are a delusional woman. Do you realize that my mother is the number one interior designer in all of Boston? I can't tell you the countless times she has renovated various rooms of the statehouse. She has been highly successful for at least the last twenty five years. Do you know my father is the head of the emergency room for a wealthy hospital and he is on the board of trustees? Do you know my brother is also a doctor? Do you know that I am a very successful magazine editor?"

"Why would I care?"

"My point is if I wanted money I could use any one of these people. I don't have to work because I have a trust fund that my grandparents set up for me. I don't need money. I like working which is why I do it." Bella paused as she took the pies out of the oven. "I don't even understand why you are having this conversation with me, especially since your bother made it clear he wants nothing to do with me." Bella took a breath as she continued a bit calmer. "Edward made the choice not to be in my life or this child's life. I'm not forcing him to do anything. He doesn't want to know his child, there for I don't want his money. I want nothing to do with him."

"Really?" Jane asked. Her tone changed.

Bella nodded. "I still love him, but I will work to get over that. He has made his wants clear and I have to respect them, even if I don't agree with them."

Jane nodded. She actually felt bad. She hadn't realized Bella was the way she was. "I'm sorry. I honestly just thought you were using him for his money. I didn't know that you actually, oh god, I'm sorry." " Jane said quietly.

Bella stopped. She was a little surprised. She couldn't believe that Jane apologized. "It's what it is Jane. It's over and done with."

"Can we leave it in the past?" She asked.

"What?"

"My feelings for you, can we forget about them? I guess now I know you aren't after Edward's money or anything you are pretty nice."

Bella laughed. "Um, sure?" She questioned.

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I would just like to be part of my niece's or nephew's life once they are here. If that means I have to get along with you, I guess I can bear it."

Bella nodded. She won. Jane actually was being nice to her. "This baby is your family, of course I welcome you to their life." Bella paused before she continued. "I know that you were good friends with Tanya and I just assumed that you didn't like me because I wasn't her."

Jane quickly shook her head. "No, it has nothing to do with Tanya. We had a falling out and we aren't friends anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's for the better," Jane quickly said as she eyed one of the cooling pot pies.

Bella caught on to this. "Would you like to try one?"

Jane nodded and took the ceramic dish from Bella. She grabbed a fork, blew and took a bite. "This is amazing. You are going to have to send me the recipe. Oh, and I really liked your egg dish too. Could I have the recipe for that too?"

"Of course. I'll write them down before I leave." Bella said as she placed the next batch of pies into the oven.

"Bella, I know we aren't going to be best friends anytime soon, however, could I come with my mom to visit you? I mean after the baby is here?" Jane asked sincerely.

Nodding, Bella looked at her. "I think that is fine."

Bella began to do the dishes in the sink. Jane walked over, placed her dirty dish in the sink and dried the dishes and put them away as Bella washed them. "For what it is worth, I'm sorry that Edward is acting like he has his head stuck in his ass. I don't understand what goes on in his head sometimes."

Bella looked at Jane. "Thank you."

The rest of the time was spent in silence, however it was comfortable. Once her guard was down, Jane seemed to really like and get along with Bella. Bella couldn't believe the quick change in Jane's attitude, but it was welcomed.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you and Jane are friends now?" Renee asked in disbelief.

"I guess. She seems to do more than just tolerate me. She asked if she could be in the baby's life." Bella said.

"What did you say?"

"I told her yes. She also told me how she and Tanya aren't friends anymore."

Renee raised her eyebrow. "Yes, I guess you could say something happened between the two of them."

"Was it a bad falling out?" Bella inquired.

Renee looked at Bella curiosity. "Have you talked to Edward?"

Bella had never told Renee the extent of their conversation they had. "Yes, he told me that he didn't, he didn't, umm, he didn't want me or the baby."

Renee stood up and walked towards her purse. She was angry at her son. "I'm going to call him once I find my cell phone and I'm giving that child a piece of my mind. Son or not, the way he is treating you is uncalled for. He's twenty four years old, not sixteen. You know, I have never done it before but I will take that boy over my knee and hit him until some common sense develops in that thick skull of his. I'm going to tell him-"

Bella interrupted her. The last thing she wanted was to cause any more tension between Renee and Edward. Bella placed her hands on Renee's which were cradling her cell phone. "Renee, thank you, but no. I know that I have to move on. I can't make him want me or the baby. I love him, but I have to move on."

Renee shook her head in anger. "Did he tell you anything else, like from his previous relationship?"

"He told me very briefly that his ex girlfriend, who became his ex fiancée, lost their son when he was almost full term. He said that she cheated on him, but he didn't really get into any other details."

Renee shook her head again. "He didn't tell you anything else?"

"No."

"He is such a stupid man. He failed to tell you the most important parts of the story."

Bella looked at Renee. "He did tell me the most important part. It was because of his experiences with the his son and his fiancée he made his mind up to never get married or have children."

"Bella, what he left out was his ex was drunk when she lost the baby. She missed a stair, fell down and basically killed the baby."

"She was drinking while she was pregnant? Was she a moron?"

Renee offered a half smile. "Something like that. When she cheated on Edward, she was sleeping with his best friend. She used Edward to get to the friend. Edward caught them before the rehearsal dinner. That's when she told him she didn't know if the baby was Edward's or Sam's."

"She sounds like a terrible person."

Renee took a deep breath. "He was with Tanya."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "He was engaged to Tanya? He told me she was just a good friend. Does he still keep in touch with her?"

Renee shook her head. "It took years for him to forgive her, but yes, they are still friends. He was with her before Charlie."

Bella grew angry as she looked at Renee. She began to speak softly. "That's why he doesn't want to be with me. I bet he's with her."

Immediately Renee shook her head in disagreement. "Bella, I really don't think so. She messed him so badly when they were together. I do believe that they are just friends and he wouldn't want to go back to her for anything more than just that."

Bella's eyes were still wide as she looked at Renee. "He told me there were more to things, more to the story."

"I still wouldn't jump to conclusions. I think he just skipped over parts of the story and those were the details."

Bella crossed her arms as she leaned back on the couch. "I guess it wouldn't matter any way."

"Has he tried to talk to you since you two talked?"

Bella sighed. "He tried for a few days. He called me and even tried to talk to me here. Honestly, after his decision I have nothing left to say to him. I can't. I feel like I'm going to attack him when I see him."

"Do it, I'll look the other way." Renee said as she looked at Bella. Bella was smiling and yawning. "I'm going to let you go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you. Go to sleep and I will see you in the morning."

* * *

The following morning Bella loaded her luggage into the car. She was on her way back into the house when she heard a car pull into the driveway. The ignition shut off. Bella kept walking in fear that it would be Edward.

"Are you leaving all ready? It's not even seven o'clock," asked the voice.

Bella nodded as she turned around. "I am. I'm leaving soon. Why are you here?"

"I was on my way back to Seattle too and thought I'd say bye to my mother. Plus, I thought it might be nice to say bye to you too."

"Jane you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I treated you wrong in the past, this is my way to try and make up for it. I'm trying to be, what was the word you used yesterday? Oh yes, civil." Jane smiled.

Bella waved her hand. "Please don't worry about it. As long as you respect me we're good. I am happy that you are happy about the baby too."

Jane nodded. "I am, now that I understand what is going on."

Bella offered a smile. "I have your recipes inside. Also, I made baked French toast. It's almost ready. You are more than welcome to stay for breakfast."

"I guess since you made my favorite breakfast food and all, I will have to try it. Before we go in there, I have something to give you." Jane said handing Bella a plain card.

"So you really are my best friend now. Jane I think it's too soon in our relationship to be giving each other gifts." Bella joked recognizing the handwriting.

Jane returned her smile. "Just promise you'll read it? He, um, he had me look it over. I don't' want to be in the middle,-"

Softly Bella responded. "It's fine. He's your brother, I understand. I promise I will read it on the plane where I will have time to think about it." Bella said going back into her car and slipping the card into her carry on bag.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

Bella was all ready exhausted. She had returned the rental car and was tugging her luggage onto the shuttle bus. Her back hurt and there were no seats. She leaned against the wall and waited until the bus stopped at her terminal.

When her destination was finally reached, she pulled her suitcase down the stairs and made her way to the check in counter. When that was settled she walked through security and went to find something to eat. She was early, but she was fine with that. After the last two long weeks she needed some alone time.

She was sitting at a table eating her lunch when she went to pull out the book she was reading. The yellow envelope with Edward's handwriting fell out. She traced the letters with her fingers and sighed. She felt tears in her eyes and quickly placed it back into her bag. She didn't know if she would ever read the card. For all intent and purposes everything that needed to be said between the two of them had been stated. What could possibly be said that hadn't? He point blankly said he didn't want her any more

She turned her attention away from the card and back to the book she was reading. She didn't know how long she was lost in her book when a voice said, "Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

Bella whipped her head around in disbelief. Her mouth hung wide open. "Are you really here?"

He nodded. "Yes I am. Aren't you going to at least say hello?"

"Oh my god, hello! What the hell are you doing here?" Bella asked as she stood up.

He nodded. "I had some business that I had to deal with. It was Seattle or New York. I knew that you were here so I chose Seattle. I might have seen your ticket information and arranged for us to sit next to each other on our way back." Bella just stared at him. She was excited but had no expression on her face. "Are you okay? Is that all right? I figured you might have wanted to talk about your experience in the little sleepy town of Knives."

Bella rolled her eyes as she shook her head at the lame joke. "Forks Jake, it was Forks. I'm actually so happy to see you! I have a lot to tell you, but I'm just glad that you are here now!" Bella admitted. She wrapped her hands around Jacob's neck and held him close. She had tears in her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm here to listen to everything. Whatever you want Bells. I promised you that I would be here for you and I meant it." Jacob said releasing her from his grip. He saw tears in her eyes. He took a single finger and wiped them. "None of that. Whatever _he_ did he sure isn't worth the time or energy for these," Jacob told her as wiped the one tear that was falling down her cheek.

"You're right. There's so much that I want to tell you but really, I'm pretty exhausted." Bella said as she turned around. She heard their flight being called. "That's us."

"Let me carry your bag for you." Jacob offered.

"Thank you," she said as she picked up her trash from lunch. She packed it up to throw away. She noticed in the trash was a bouquet of roses and irises. "That's sad."

"What is?"

"There is a whole bunch of flowers in the trash. He must have pissed her off." Bella assumed.

"Who pissed who off?" Jacob asked confused.

"I bet a guy bought these for a girl and whatever he did she was too pissed at him to forgive him."

Jacob nodded in agreement as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "You are probably right Bella. Let's go home."

* * *

"He flat out told you no?" Jacob asked flabbergasted. Bella had retold him about her last conversation with Edward. He had no idea how Edward could not care about Bella none the less about their child she was carrying.

Bella nodded. "Yes and then he said he wanted to talk to me. Can you believe that? I thinking by saying I want nothing to do with you or our unborn child pretty much sums everything up."

Jacob nodded as he turned into Bella's street. They talked about everything that happened in Forks, with the exception of the letter that Edward had written to Bella. She was tired and not in the mood to listen to Jacob's thoughts o n the subject.

"So good, now you are completely and utterly over him," Jacob stated to her.

Bella shook her head as Jacob pulled into her driveway. "If it were only that easy."

Jacob parked the car in Bella's driveway. He turned off the engine and stared at his friend. "I'm completely lost. What do you mean? Bella, it should be that easy to drop the guy. The guy is a jerk and an asshole that left you when you needed him the most. That should be the end of the story, you know, game over, the end."

"You are right Jake. Edward is a jerk and an asshole. His words spoke volumes to me. I don't want him back," Bella paused as she inhaled and tightly closed her eyes. "Okay, that's a lie. My heart yearns for him and wants him to share my bed again. It wants me to be wrapped up in his arms. My brain is about to kick my heart in the ass for hurting me for the second time. Jake, I loved him so much and now, now I don't even know him anymore. I felt that we were working through things and then this happened. I feel like I knew what was going to happen and I put myself out there anyway."

Jake put his forehead on the staring wheel. "I hate to tell you I told you so, but-"

"Then don't. My intentions were to go and be there for Renee, but really what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to ignore him as he mourned his dead father? He might be a pompous asshole, but his father, my baby's grandfather wasn't. I felt that I had to do something. I know I gave too much, but I love him Jake. I know I shouldn't but even now, I still love him."

Seeing that she was irritated, Jacob let the conversation go. "I'll lay off about this for now."

Bella shook her head. "Thank you," she whispered as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

Jacobs got out of the car and noticed Bella was waiting by his trunk. "I'll bring your suitcase in, you just go unlock the door."

"Fine," she said as she walked slowly in the dark to her porch. Even in the darkness she noticed not one, but three bouquets of flowers sitting there. She bent down and retrieved the card from each. All were from Edward. She shook her head. And left the flowers were they were.

"Do you have a secret admirer or something?" Jacob asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, just someone who doesn't know when to quit. I'll come back out for them later."

Jacob followed Bella into the house and looked at her. She had him worried because she was so upset. He knew it couldn't be right for her or for the baby. He didn't want to leave her alone. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella told him, "Only if you want to."

Jacob nodded his head. "Do you mind if I do? It's late and I don't feel like driving back to my house."

"Of course," Bella said as she sat her purse down. She checked her mail which Emmett was bringing in for her. Emmett didn't want her to go for the services. He knew she'd get tangled up in her emotions, but he never said anything to her. Bella was a grown woman who could make choices on her own. They might be bad choices, but none the less, she was old enough to make them on her won.

When Jacob went to his car to retrieve his belongings, Bella took out the envelope. She held it in her hands. She was going to open it when he came back in.

"What's that?" He asked. She was startled and dropped the card.

"It's a letter."

"From _him_?" Jacob huffed.

Bella was silent as she placed the card back into her purse. She walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water when Jacob followed her.

"It is, isn't it? Why can't you just cut your losses and be done with him? Mourn as anyone does at the end of a relationship and just move the fuck on?"

Bella shook her head. She went from being sad to angry. "You might be right but I told you it isn't that easy for me. I'm going to my office to get some work done. Good night Jacob."

As Bella stormed off to her office and slammed the door, Jacob knew he was wrong. Well, he was wrong in the sense that he shouldn't be pressuring her to forget Edward. She had to still love him somewhat to travel across the country and be with him. She hid behind the fact she was really there for his mother, however, she had to of known that she would run into him. Jacob thought that secretly she wanted to run into him. Instead of going to talk to her, he let well enough alone. He figured she'd go to bed and he'd apologize to her.

Meanwhile, Bella sat at her desk. Her head was in her hands. She silently cried. She stared at the three cards that came with the flowers. She hadn't read what the messages had said, but just read they were from Edward. Next to the cards sat the card that Jane had given her before she left. She wanted to open it and read it, but she was afraid. Afraid of what other hurtful things he would say. She opened her lap top and booted it up.

Before she dove into her work, she got up and walked outside to her porch. She picked up the vases of flowers and brought them inside. She set them upon her kitchen counter and looked at them. The first bouquet was of gerbera daisies. The bright pink and orange flowers made her think of their first night in New York. She knew that was Edward's intent to remind her of a happier time in their relationship.

She turned her attention to the next on, which according to the date on the envelope was the last to be delivered. It was a smaller arrangement of sweet peas. The purple was deep and dark. She too set those down on the counter and looked at the third. The white and orange azalea sat in the vase looking at her.

After staring at them for what seemed like an eternity, she walked over to her sink. She grabbed the gerbera daisies and one by one she plucked the blossom of the flower and disposed of it in the garbage disposal. She did the same for the remaining flowers. She pressed the button to turn on the machine and let it go. She leaned forward into the sink and cried. She emptied the vases and violently threw them against the wall one by way screaming the whole time. She heard heavy footsteps racing down the stairs.

"Hey, what the hell is going on? Bells, are you all right?" Jacob asked as he ran towards her.

Bella was sitting on the floor in front of her sink. Her back leaned against the doors as she cried. Jacob pulled her into his arms and let her cry. By observing the damage done around him, he knew she was hurting worlds away from him and wished that they never had the exchange about Edward.

"Come one, go to bed. I'll get up and cleanup in the morning." Jacob promised.

Bella nodded her head as Jacob led her upstairs. She showered quickly and then laid down. Sleep soon consumed her.

* * *

True to his word, Jacob did clean up the mess Bella created. He then made her breakfast in bed. When he arrived upstairs, she wasn't there.

"Bella? Bells? Where are you?" He asked leaving the tray on her dresser. He walked around the house and found her in her office. She had the three cards that came with the roses spread on her desk. Next to it was a larger opened card. "I made breakfast," Jacob told her not really knowing what else to say.

She nodded. "I'll eat in a little bit. I just have a lot to digest right now."

Jacob sat in the chair across the room and looked at his friend. She was pale and looked as if she were crying. He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell her that Edward was a jerk and he didn't deserve her tears, but that hadn't ended so well the night before and he decided against it.

"Do you need anything now?" He asked.

She simply shook her head. "No, but I would like some alone time, just another ten minutes or so if you don't mind."

"No, of course not. Just yell if you need anything." Jacob told her as he slowly left the room.

After he left the room and closed the door, Bella looked at the first note that was attached with the gerbera daisies. _"Please try and remember we were happy once. Love E." _

The second one read, _"Azalea mean take care of yourself. I want to take care of you but I can't right now. I have a lot I need to figure out on my own. I don't know how but I will try my hardest to change. I love you with all my heart and then some, Edward."_

Bella sighed as she read the third one. She noted the date on the envelope and realized that he had sent them yesterday at the same time of her departure from Seattle. _"Sometimes we close our eyes to what we don't want to see. Sweet peas mean goodbye. After the past few days I think it is plain to see that we must say goodbye. We aren't talking and after, you, well, anyway, I'm going to try and I don't know. I wish we'd talk so I could apologize in person and maybe get a few things cleared away. Take care of yourself and the baby. Goodbye, Edward. PS-I will always love you. PPS-I promise to make things better."_

That last one rang out to her. She didn't understand where he was coming from. He was basically begging to have her back and then it was like oh never mind. She didn't understand or have a clue where he was coming from.

Then there was the card. She could picture Edward in tears as he wrote it. He had been so honest and seemed like he wanted to talk. He seemed like he was trying to make things work. What had happened in the few short days from him wanting there to be hope to nothing.

Bella thought of the one person who might have influenced him to change that quickly. She knew of the one person who made her skin crawl just at the thought. _Tanya_. She had to be the reason for the quick change. Perhaps they were back together. Bella was about to google them when she heard shouting from down the hall.

"You have to calm down. I thought of that too but it wouldn't change anything," Jacob told the person quietly.

"Seriously, she's my baby sister. Just let me hop on a plane, rip the guy's nuts off and get back. I'll be home before it's time to go to bed."

"Emmett, calm down."

"Calm down? Jacob, do you hear what you are saying? It would be one thing of that son of a bitch just broke her heart like that fucking lawyer did, but he left her pregnant. He left her with a baby and she's alone." Emmett said as he ran his hand through his hair. He was frustrated. He wanted to hunt Edward down and kill him with his bare hand. "I'm serious, I want to get on a plan and find him. Do you know what I'd do to that mother fu-"

"Good morning Em and yes, I've missed you too," Bella told him as she walked over to him.

Emmett held his sister tightly. He didn't want to let her go. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know that he would act that way at his own father's funeral. After all that you have done for him he deserves to have his ass kicked from where ever the hell he is to China and back."

"That maybe true Em, however it wouldn't change anything. By the way, do you mind letting go. We can't breathe over here," Bella said with a smile. "Thanks. I think the letters have ended anyway. He basically told me good bye in the last card that came with the flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Oh yea the flowers. At two o'clock in the morning Bella decided that she had a problem with them and put them down the garbage disposal."

"Really?" Emmett asked.

Before Bella could replay Jacob interjected. "Oh yea, and that was before she broke the vases."

"You broke the vases?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, I threw them against the wall and screamed."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "You did that? That's pretty bad ass for you sis."

"I was upset and needed a release somehow." Bella explained.

Emmett nodded. "Are you all right seriously? I could go and kick his ass."

"Emmett, as much as I love you for even the thought, no. It isn't worth it. From this point on, I'm just going to have to move on. I have to realize that a part of me will always love him. I mean we will always be connected because we did make a life together, but that's it. I have to get over it, get over him. I only hope that someday he will realize that he has a child who is very much alive that he wants to get to know."

"You'd let that fucker back into my niece or nephew's life?" Emmett asked angrily.

"Em, it's not like I can turn my back on him as the baby's father. Plus, that is if he ever changed, which I don't think he will. Now, it's a beautiful day and I am ready to start it over again. I'm ready to eat breakfast. Em, Jake made breakfast and it smells great. Would you like to stay?"

"Um, all right. I can do that." Emmett answered looking at Jacob who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Great, let's dig in," Bella smiled.


	26. Out Take One: Edward's Point of View

Out Take One: Edward's POV

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! I hope everyone is doing well. Here is just a little note. I thought that some of you might be angry with Edward right now, and with good reason. I thought to be fair we should sneak a peek into his brain and see what he was thinking. Would love to know what you all think!

Happy reading!

Lisa

* * *

"Can we make this clear for the last time? You don't want me, right? You don't want me or the baby?" Bella asked as her teeth bit on her lip.

_Yes I do. I want you more than anything else in the whole world Bella. I love you, I love our baby, but Jesus Bella, I'm scared shitless. What if something happened to you? I could never look or hold that baby. What if something happened to the baby? I can't put myself through the pain of losing another baby. I shut myself off from that so long ago. What if you decide I'm too young for you or you don't want to be with me anymore? I can't do this again. I won't. _With tears in his eyes, Edward quietly replied. "No," he began choking back his tears. "No I don't." _Wait, no! I didn't mean that! Let me take it back, please? Bella, I-let me explain, please?_

Bella turned to leave. Edward called for her to come back. Bella was so furious with Edward that she began to hit and punch his chest. Edward didn't feel it. He was too numb. As she left and got into her car, she continued to cry and scream at him. All he could register was, "I hate you." He tried to stop her as she ran away but it did not good. She sped away.

While he was crying himself, he decided to go into the house and change. Edward was going to take a run around his property to work out some emotions. When he was running, he realized he was wrong. He knew that he screwed up big time with Bella. Guilt overwhelmed him. He thought that not only was his relationship with Bella ruined, but his relationship with his unborn child was tarnished as well.

Edward stopped to catch his breath, and then he let out a loud scream. He was so angry he punched a tree then continued to run back to his house. As he turned the corner to his house, he noticed Jane's car in the driveway. He wanted to avoid her. He couldn't handle another round of Bella bashing.

When Edward entered the house, he quickly removed his shoes and walked to the kitchen. He tried not to be in Jane's radius. Without looking from her magazine, Jane spoke to him. "Here he is now, the recipient of the covenant asshole of the year award."

Edward softly growled. "Lay off me Jane."

"Edward you were such an asshole to her," Jane replied ignoring his request.

Again, growling, Edward responded. "I mean it Jane, leave it alone."

Jane threw her magazine down and looked at her brother. He looked exhausted but she didn't' care. He had to hear what was coming. "You were horrible to her. I can't believe you left her just because she's pregnant. Hello, it's _your_ kid in her stomach! You are such an ass!"

Edward looked at Jane with a confused look. "Did Marcus go back to Seattle because I think you really need to be fucked."

Jane scrunched her face. "Fuck you Edward."

Edward tried to shake her by going to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water. He took one sip before hearing the heels of Jane's shoes getting closer to him. "All she ever did was love you Edward, that's it, and what did you do? You left her alone when she needed you. You've earned your fucking award for being an asshole of the year by leaving her." Jane paused before she stepped over to her brother. She was significantly shorter than him, however, her finger reached to his face as she pointed to him and continued yelling. "Worse than that, _you_ told her you didn't want her! You rejected her at a time when she needs you to be at her side."

Angrily Edward took his bottle and threw it into the sink. His hands cradled his head before they brushed through his thick mop of hair. "I fucked up." He declared as he leaned his back against his sink.

Speaking quickly and with her hands crossed against her chest, Jane nodded. "Yes you did."

"I'm a dick head."

"I can go along with that."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support sis."

"That's what I'm here for little brother." Jane paused before shrugging her shoulders. "Seriously, what you did was wrong, in despicable even."

"Thanks for that update."

"Please listen. All Bella did was love you. She was completely devoted to you, for you. She didn't care that you are some pretty Hollywood boy. She loves Edward not for Edward Masen but for Edward Swan, the real thing."

Edward nodded his head slowly. He swallowed back tears as he looked at his sister. "I destroyed her."

"Yes but," Jane paused for a second. "Now you have to make it right."

"And how do you think I do that?"

Jane removed her hands from around her body and put them on her hips. "I don't know. That's where you have to think for yourself. Write her a letter or something. Tell her you are an asshole, but you are trying to make things better and then tell her how you are willing to fix your mistakes. Do not make empty promises to her Edward. You have already hurt her enough. If you make one false promise to her not only will she hate you even more but I will personally kick your ass."

Edward shook his head. "What's with all the love for Bella all of a sudden? I thought you hated her? What's with the change of heart?"

"I talked to her and got to know her a little better. The girl has balls Edward and I like her."

Sighing, Edward looked at his sister. "I wish you knew. You don't understand what it is like."

"What is what like?"

Whispering, Edward looked at his feet. "To lose a child. He would have been almost five now."

Jane grew impatient and frustrated with her brother. "No I don't know what it is like because I can never have children. If you remember I had fucking cancer when I was thirteen." Jane paused and caught her breath. She then spoke in a calm manner. "I'm sorry, I was out of line there. What you experienced with the baby and Tanya are terrible. I'm sorry that you experienced that, but it's time to move on."

"Jane, it isn't that simple."

"Why can't it be. You've had almost five years to mourn and try to move on after the baby. You and Tanya broke up soon after that. There is a woman who loves you more than Tanya could ever begin to."

"Jane, Tanya and I worked through some things recently when we were together."

Jane raised her eyebrow. "When you were together? When and how were you two together?"

Edward sighed. He didn't want to have to explain this to his sister. "When I was in LA filming that movie with her we talked somewhat. We went back to my placed after we were done for the day. She was upset with whatever you had said to her. I was comforting her and then she-I-we kissed. The kissing led to making out and touching. We were half naked when you called about dad. We probably would have done more if you hadn't called."

Jane shook her head. "You almost slept with her?"

"It wasn't my intention, but yes. It wasn't one of my prouder moments. It almost happened."

"You totally unbelievable Edward. Bella was willing to give you another chance at her heart and to be a father and be a family. You were willing to give it away for a night of lust with some whore!"

"Please Jane."

"Don't please Jane me! You are so stupid! The woman is willing to give you everything in her heart and you weren't even considering that."

"I was so stupid."

Jane shook her head. "To say the very least."

"Jane, I was and still am very confused. I don't know what I want. By all means I am so glad we didn't sleep together."

"Edward, it could have happened."

Edward shook his head. "The real kicker was after I got off the phone with you and told Tanya what happened, she still wanted to continue."

"Why is she your friend?"

"I don't know."

"Edward you make no sense and are talking and acting like you are a sixteen year old boy."

"Jane, I told you I was confused."

"Okay, just for the record, let me get this straight. Bella was willing to talk to you and talk about the baby and you almost slept with Tanya." Edward shrugged his shoulders and looked at his sister with shame. "You are a fool Edward."

"I'm scared. What if-"

"What if nothing. Edward this is your chance at being happy and having a family. Bella has offered you that chance."

"It's too late now. I have already-"

"Screwed up? Never say never. At least go down with a fight. You've been so god damn broody and gloomy for so long Bella might not even recognize you anymore."

Edward let out a discouraging sigh. "You don't think that it's silly to fight for? I mean I've been so rude and mean to her."

"If you are really sincere I don't. If you wait any longer it might be too late. She is trying to move on and get over you."

"What can I do now?"

Jane thought for a moment before continuing. "I think you should start by writing that letter. She won't talk to you. I can't guarantee that she'll read it but it is better than nothing. Its a start. Tell her everything. Don't hold back and be blatantly honest with her. Don't forget to tell her point blank that you are an asshole. She will probably appreciate that more than an I'm sorry."

"And how do you suppose I get this letter to her? She'll probably attack me if she sees me."

"And with good reason. She leaves tomorrow morning to go back to Boston. I'll go over to mom's before she leaves and hand it to her. Now go and write."

"You really think this is going to work?' Edward asked with doubt in his voice.

"Why don't you try and find out. It'll be more productive than just sitting around mopping! Quit feeling sorry for yourself and do something you big asshole."

"Quit using that word!"

"Then prove to me and more importantly prove to Bella that you aren't one."

Speechless, Edward stomped out of the kitchen like he was a spoiled brat and mad his way to his office. He slumped down at his desk and began writing. He quickly crumbled that piece of paper up and tossed it on his desk. Another piece of paper followed and another. He opened his desk drawer to get another piece of paper when there sat a blank card that was colorful. He took it out and began to write.

_Bella,_

_I don't even know where to begin. No, I do know. I need to start by admitting that I am the world's biggest, stupidest asshole that has ever stepped foot on earth. I love you more than anything else in the world and how did I show you? I acted like a coward and ran away when you needed me the most. I am so fucking stupid. I am going to ask for your forgiveness even though I know I am not worthy of it._

_I wish we could go back to the day when you told me you were pregnant. I wish I would have acted differently. I honestly wish I was excited and with you throughout this whole experience. I should be the one to bring you to your doctor's appointments and make sure you remember to eat. We should be picking out the colors for the nursery together and choosing the furniture. Because of me, we aren't._

_I know I talked to you about my son and my former fiancée before, but I didn't tell you all of it. I didn't tell you that I was engaged to Tanya. She and I had a child together that died. She slept with my best friend two days before our wedding. When I broke it off with her she actually asked me if I would consider sleeping with her and my best friend. I stormed out of the house. From that point on I had a horrible time trusting any one, until you. Bella, you changed me!_

_I don't know how to apologize. I know sorry isn't enough, but I'm going to tell you over and over. I want to show you too that I am sorry but I don't know how yet. I have to at least get over my own fears somehow because whether or not I want to, I'm going to be a father. Do you know that is the first time I have admitted that to myself? This is the first time I have felt hopeful about the baby. I'm actually excited about becoming a father!_

_I don't know how, but I promise I am going to make it right for us. I love you Isabella Cullen more than anything else, other than our baby! I want to be with you. Please let me earn your trust back._

_For what it is worth I love you,_

_Edward_

_PS-My mother and sister are both extremely angry with the way I have treated you. My mother isn't talking to me and Jane is totally team Bella as we speak._

Before he had a chance to second guess himself, Edward shoved the card into the envelope and sealed it. He marched down to the guest bedroom where Jane had been staying and knocked over and over on her door.

"I heard you the first time Edward. Jesus, come in all ready."

Edward looked at the envelope and then handed it his sister. "Here."

"Wow, I'm actually impressed Edward. You took the time to sit down and write her a letter."

"You will give it to her, right?"

"Of course I will. I'm proud of you Edward. You are doing the right thing here. I don't know if this will make things right, but at least you are trying."

Edward nodded. "I'm going to go back to my office. I have a few other things I have to get done. Let me know id you need anything."

"Sounds good."

Edward walked calmer to his office. He stared into the screen of the laptop. The power was off and the screen was black. As he booted it, he had an idea. Once the computer was booted, he contacted his favorite florist and ordered gerbera daisies. He then asked for the note to read, _"Please try and remember we were happy once. Love E." _He knew she wasn't home yet, but she would have them when she came home.

Edward tried to focus on his work but it was impossible. He then contacted his florist again. This time he asked for some flower of meaning. The florist suggested Azaleas. Edward then thought of saying, _"Azalea mean take care of yourself. I want to take care of you but I can't right now. I have a lot I need to figure out on my own. I don't know how but I will try my hardest to change. I love you with all my heart and then some, Edward."_

After the flowers were sent, Edward sat back in his chair. He felt satisfied. There was still so much more he wanted to do. He was thinking of something big to at least make Bella want to talk to him again, let alone get back together with him. It would just take some time.

* * *

Edward woke with a start the following morning. Before he spent time thinking, he jumped out of bed and quickly changed. He raced to his car and then drove. He merged onto the highway and drove as fast as he could legally. He wasn't sure if was going to make it.

After several hours, Edward pulled into the first parking space he could find and quickly left the car. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was empty handed. He marched into the tiny generic store and picked out flowers. They were roses, which too were as generic as the store. They weren't his favorites, but they would have to do.

He exited the store and looked around. Another thing hit him. He had no idea where he was going. He quickly dialed Jane's number.

"Edward? Where are you? You weren't home when I left."

"Which airline is Bella on?"

"American, Ed-'

Edward hung up the phone on his sister while she was in mid-sentence. Realizing that the American airline terminal was on the other end of the building, Edward quickly began to run until he reached the gate. As he got closer, he saw her. She was debating over a snack. He was running towards her when he was stopped.

"Boarding pass and identification please sir."

"I don't have a boarding pass. I was just-"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you beyond this security check point."

"No, you don't understand. See that woman right there, the pregnant one who is standing in line? That's my girlfriend, well, my ex-girlfriend. I have been a real jerk to her and I need to apologize to her before she goes home. I haven't been so supportive, but I want to tell her that I'll be there for her. I just need maybe five minutes."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you beyond this point."

Sighing, Edward thought of something he had never done before. "Do you know who I am? I'm Edward Masen. I just finished a movie with Brad Pitt and Johnny Deep."

The security guard shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care if you are Santa Claus or the president of the United States, I cannot let you through without a pass."

Edward thought quickly. He emptied his pockets and took off his belt and shoes. "You have my belt, my shoes, my wallet and my car keys. Please let me see her. I just need five minutes. She's sitting and eating and reading over there. You can watch me."

The security guard looked around. "Mr. Masen, I could lose my job over this. Get your shoes on sir and get your girl."

Edward was so happy that he literally jumped up and down. He almost kissed the security card. "Thank you so much!" He said as he practically skipped away.

Edward walked in his untied shoes and watched Bella. She looked peaceful. As he got closer and ready to approach her, he noticed someone standing near her. As he got closer to the man he noticed it was Jacob Black. What Edward saw next broke his heart. Jacob said something to Bella and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with tears in her eyes. Jacob used his fingers to gently remove the water. Bella embraced Jacob and held him close, even kissing him on the cheek. Feeling defeated, Edward threw the flowers away and walked back over to the security guard.

"Are you all right Mr. Masen."

"No sir, I was too late. She was with someone else."

"Did you ask her about it?'

"No."

"You know sometimes things aren't as they seem."

Edward nodded and offered a sad smile. "I'm pretty sure she lied to me." _And I'm pretty sure I hate Jacob fucking Black_.

"I'm sorry. That sounds so frustrating. So what's your plan b?"

"I'm sorry, what?'

"What are you going to do know to prove to her that you love her?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I-I-I don't know."

"Keep fighting for her. She is your child's mother. You obviously love her, even if things are messed up."

"I don't know. I have a lot to think about now."

"Trust me, keep fighting for her."

Edward finished putting his belt back on his body. He shoved his wallet into his pocket. "I don't know what I am going to do, but thank you for everything."

"It was a pleasure Mr. Masen. Have a safe drive home."

Edward nodded and walked away sadly. Once he reached his car he cried. He cried harder than he ever did, including the day his father died. He felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and answered it. "It didn't work. She didn't see me."

Jane was confused. "Wait a minute. What happened? Where are you?" Jane asked confused.

Edward recapped the last half hour of his life to his sister. He also included the part of the story where he used his celebrity status.

"You pulled the celebrity card? You never do that!"

Edward quietly chuckled. "Yes but it almost didn't work."

"We'll have to work on that one." Jane paused as she thought what to say next. "I think that guard was right. You should keep fighting. If you saw her, what would you have said to her?"

"I would have told her that I loved her and I want to work on us. I'm trying to chance. I even found a therapist."

"Really Edward?" Jane shrieked. "I'm so proud of you! That's fantastic and mom will be happy to hear it. Are you going to Seattle or stay local?"

"Neither. I was going to move to Boston, in my own place, and find someone out there."

"What?"

Edward took a deep breath. He watched a plain descend into the air and wondered if Bella was on that flight. "Even if Bella and I don't work out again I want to be close for the baby. Now seeing her with Jacob fucking Black I don't think that is a good idea."

Jane sighed. She was frustrated for her brother. "Come home and we'll talk about it more. I know some people in Seattle that you could talk to, at leas tit would be a good start. I'll be at mom's so meet me there."

"Mom isn't talking to me, remember?"

"Right, but I think she'll change her mind. I'll update her on the happenings. Plus you know you are the youngest and have always been her favorite. You know she can't stay mad at you."

"You are right Jane," Edward said with another chuckle.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I don't say it as often as I should, but I love you and I am so proud of you getting your head out of your ass, and for making the right decision. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Jane. I love you too. Thank you for keeping me in my place."

Jane laughed on the other end of the phone. "Someone has to!"


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

* * *

Bella locked her front door and slowly walked to Rose's red Audi. She opened the door and climbed in. "Why the hell has Alice decided to have a stupid Saturday morning brunch? I just want to stay in my pj's and do some work, maybe watch a movie. It's a day off for crying out loud."

Rose smiled as Bella buckled her seat belt. She began to drive away as she looked at Bella. "She and Jasper just finished remodeling their kitchen. You know Alice, she likes to show off and Jasper doesn't like to disappoint her."

"For the love of god, it's almost one hundred degrees outside. I'm hot and tired. I hurt and ache. I'm almost nine months pregnant. I just want to stay home." Bella complained.

"Well Ms. Cullen, I suggest that you get over it quickly. You know how Alice is. You can at least to pretend to be happy," Rose commented.

"Pretend to be happy?" Bella stopped and began to laugh. "I think I've done a pretty good at that so far."

Rose began to laugh too. "You seem okay Bella."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I have good days and bad days. I still randomly dream about Edward, which is obviously hard."

Rose slowly nodded. "Emmett still wants to kill him."

"I know. The last time he and dad were over working on the nursery, Emmett asked me if he could see my address book. When I asked him why all he said was he was curious. When I said no he went looking for it, I had to hide it. He really hates Edward." Bella explained.

"I don't think he'll be satisfied until he knocks Edward out." Rose paused as she looked at Bella. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. Rose reached over and grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed it. "Are you sure you're okay? Be honest, you are talking to me after all."

Bella offered a weak smile. "Rose, I wouldn't be honest with you if I told you I didn't have my moments. Over all though, I am fine, I promise. I've had months to get over it. I just wish I'd have this baby all ready and my hormones would go back to normal."

Rose swallowed and was thinking of asking about something that both she and Emmett wondered about. "Have you talked to Edward?" She whispered.

Bella shrugged her shoulders as she took off her sandals. "Hmm, he calls still and wants to talk. I have never answered a single message. I don't answer the phone, I can't." Bella took a deep breath as her eyes began to fill with tears. "He leaves these really long messages. I've kept some of them. He has left messages where he is singing to me or the baby. I listen to them and as he hangs up, I think if I could just talk to him maybe, just maybe we'd be able to talk things out."

Still speaking quietly, Rose spoke. "But he told you-"

"That he didn't want me or the baby? Yea, I clearly remember that part. That's the part of me that says I shouldn't even keep the messages. He said he wants to talk to me about that comment and how he was stupid and irresponsible to even think it. I can't get those last words he said to me in Washington."

"Bella, it was kind of a big deal."

"I know, I know," Bella replied.

"What does Jacob think of all of this?" Rose wondered.

A slight smile came to Bella's face. "We get into arguments over it all the time. He just doesn't want me to get hurt yet again by him."

"Well Bella, he has a point you know. I can't even believe you are considering talking to Edward again."

"Rose, it isn't a romantic thing. I am carrying his child."

"Which he didn't care about before."

Bella took a deep breath. "I know, I know, but he was going through some things from his past. He said he is going to therapy and he is working through some of those issues."

"It still doesn't make what he has done right."

"Rose," Bella finally yelled. "Don't you think I know that? I can't not talk to him for the rest of my life when we have a child in common. If I chose to hate him and never speak to him, that's fine, but it isn't just me. I don't want to ruin whatever relationship he could have with our child. Eventually I will get over him, but I will always love him. It's a connection I can't explain."

Rose sighed. She wanted to understand where Bella was coming from, but she couldn't. "What is going on between you and Jacob?"

Bella laughed. "Absolutely positively nothing. We are good friends. I appreciate everything he has done for me, I really do-"

"I feel a but coming," Rose interrupted.

"But I'm afraid he'll get too comfy with his faux family. That's me and the baby."

Rose laughed. "Creative."

"Thanks. I mean, I could never repay him for everything he has done for me, but he's going to want to date get married and have his own family.."

"Did you ever think he might want those things with you?"

Bella shook her head. "Oh no. We've talked about it. He is like my brother, as if having overprotective Emmett isn't enough I have Jacob too." Bella paused as Rose pulled into Alice's driveway. "There are tons of people here."

"You've met Alice right? Everything she does she makes a big deal." Rose said as she got out of her car. Bella soon followed and walked next to her. They followed the walkway to the back of the yard and entered through the new kitchen and walked into the living room. Bella looked around as she saw lots of pastel greens and yellows adorning the room. As she looked up at a balloon that said, "Congratulations" with a baby carriage the whole room erupted into "Surprise!" Bella turned to discover that she was at her own baby shower.

Alice greeted her with a hug and almost knocked poor Bella down. "Are you surprised?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "Yes! I can't believe you guys did all of this!"

Rose hugged Bella as Alice let go of her. "We figured after everything you went through you really deserved to celebrate you-"

"And the baby," Alice interrupted.

Bella reached out and hugged both Alice and Rose again. "Thank you. I love you both!"

As Alice let go of her friend, she chuckled. "You don't love us! If you did you would have found out if he had a little girl or little boy in your belly so we could have planned properly."

Bella laughed as she and her friends continued to chit chat before going their separate ways. She was trying to get settled in a chair when her mother stopped her.

"Isabella, you look good," Esme said coldly. Esme had been even colder and more distant since Bella returned from Washington. Even though she didn't care for Edward, she had hoped they would get together and both be there for the baby. When that didn't work out, she hoped Jacob would decide to propose and adopt the baby, which also wasn't happening. She did love her daughter and wanted the best for her. Being a single mother didn't seem like the best.

"Thank you mother, you look good too."

"Daddy has been at your house a lot lately."

Bella nodded. "Yes, he and Emmett are finishing up the nursery. They did a really great job on it. It looks beautiful. You should come over and see it."

"Perhaps maybe," Esme told her daughter before taking a drink of the punch. "How is Jacob?"

Bella nodded. "He's doing well. He's busy with work. He's in Chicago for a week because of it."

Nodding, Esme continued with her game of twenty questions. "Are you taking birthing classes?"

Bella wanted to roll her eyes. She thought it was ridiculous that her mother was playing this game of twenty questions with her. "Yes. Rose is my partner and is going to take the classes with me. She's really excited."

Esme reached out to squeeze Bella's hand. "That's just another reason why you should give the baby to she and Emmett. Think about how happy she'd be then."

Bella removed her hand from her mother's. She shook her head before she spoke. "Please stop suggesting that because it isn't going to happen, mother. I'm not some young teenage girl who can't handle herself. For the love of god I'm almost thirty years old! They want to have their own family, which they will someday. This baby is mine."

Shaking her head, Esme continued. "I only meant that-"

"I know what you meant mother. I screwed up, there I said it. Are you happy now? I dated a boy whom you didn't like, let alone approve of. I got pregnant and he left me alone. You can hold all of your 'I told you sos.' I am going to make things right for my child. I love this baby, _my_ baby. We may not have the most conventional family, but I have all of my friends and _most_ of my family supporting me. This baby will know what love is and be nurtured and taken care of."

Flabbergasted because her daughter had never stood up to her before, Esme tried to explain herself. "Isabella, I just meant-"

Taking a deep breath Bella shook her head. "Save it mother. I really don't think I can emotionally take another round of your lectures. Please just be happy for me and your grandchild." Bella was interrupted by tapping on her shoulders. She turned around and beamed with happiness.

"So we heard there was a party or something for you happening." The first woman said.

"We were in the neighborhood so we thought we'd stop by."

Bella jumped as high has she possibly could in her state. "I cannot believe you two are here! I'm so happy to see you!" Bella said hugging the two women.

Esme coughed to remind her daughter and her friends of her presence. Bella released the women and introduced them to her mother. "This is Jane and Renee Swan, Edward's sister and mother. This is my mother Esme."

Renee cheerfully held her hand out for Esme to shake. "Esme, your daughter is delightful and such a beautiful person on the inside and outside."

Jane offered a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "She's all right once you get to know her."

"Thank you. She is rather independent," Esme responded.

Renee held Bella's hand and smiled as she looked at her mother. "You must be extremely proud of her. She very accomplished at her job, and now she's going to be a mother! Aren't you excited?"

Esme hesitantly smiled. "Well, she has made a few mistakes along the way."

Bella's expression fell flat. She couldn't believe her mother still refused to just be happy for her. Jane walked closer to Bella and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You know Mrs. Cullen, I thought Bella was a manipulative bitch when I first met her."

"What?" Esme asked in shocked that someone used that language in front of her to describe her daughter. "Excuse me?"

Jane nodded. "Yep, true story. It wasn't until we had a bit of a screaming match before she left my mom's house that I realized she was pretty okay. I mean she has put up with a lot of shit from my brother, none of which she deserved. The crap I put her through was really uncalled for. You have yourself one smart cookie of a daughter Mrs. Cullen. I think any child would be lucky to call this woman mom. She's going to be amazing."

Renee too placed an arm around Bella and continued to smile. "You know Esme, we all have visions and dreams of what we want from our lives. My dream wasn't to be a widow at fifty five. I wish my Charlie was still here, but unfortunately that wasn't meant to be." Renee took a deep breath at the mention of her late husband's name before she continued. "I'm almost positive that Bella didn't dream of becoming a single mother, but look how she's handled it. She has style and class. She's so smart and accomplished. She's beautiful to boot too! Esme, you shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed by Bella. I know I'm proud of her. My son on the other hand," Renee held up her hand and waved them. "That's who I am ashamed of. I haven't talked to him since my husband was laid to rest because I _am _embarrassed by his actions. I don't even want to talk about him."

Before Esme had a chance to defend herself, Rose came over to ask her a question and whisked her away. Bella looked at the mother and daughter in front of her and smiled yet again. "Thank you both. I'm so surprised you are here. Where are you staying and how long will you be here?"

"We fly out Tuesday morning." Jane replied.

"We are staying at the Sheraton in Newton, I think?" Renee questioned.

Bella threw her hands up in the air. "No you aren't! You're accommodations have been updated at the Casa de Bella. Stay with me! I have a guest room and an office with a pull out couch. You can see the nursery and everything for the baby. Please say yes!"

Renee laughed as she hugged Bella. "With an offer like that how could we refuse honey?"

Bella nodded as Renee released her from her embrace. "Good! I'm so excited! Come on, I'm almost nine months pregnant and hungry. We are at my party and I say it's time to eat!"

* * *

Bella, Renee and Jane were all exhausted after the party. Renee retired early to the guest room. Bella grabbed an extra blanket and brought it to Jane. "You might need this. I like to crank up the ac at night. Jacob says he is always cold. Here it is August and he sleeps in sweatpants and a sweatshirt and still complains that I hog all of the blankets." Bella smiled.

Not knowing how to take comments about Jacob, Jane politely smiled. "Thank you." She paused as she watched Bella unfold the blanket for her. "Hey Bella, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Bella walked over and sat on her computer chair. "Yes, of course."

Jane nodded. She was never nervous when talking to people, so she didn't know why she was then. "Have you spoken to Ed-my brother?"

Bella sighed. She swallowed hard and then answered. "He calls, a lot, but I can't talk to him, so no, I haven't."

Jane felt bad. She had obviously made Bella feel uncomfortable and didn't want, but she needed answers. "I don't blame you at all. He is still a total jackass. I can't believe how he's treated you."

"Your mother said earlier that she hasn't spoken to him since your dad's funeral, is that right."

Jane nodded. "Well, she hasn't actually talked to him since you left. She is mad at him since he really screwed things up. My mom is pissed at him. I have never seen her hold a grudge, let alone one that has lasted this long."

Bella nodded. "Thank you for your support Jane, but you and I have talked about this before."

"I know, but I've talked to him recently for the first time in a few weeks and he's, he's so-so confused and I think he is trying his best to work things out. He's been seeing a therapist and has been better about talking about what happened with Tanya and loosing the baby."

"Good for him, I'm happy that he is working through that," Bella said sincerely. Her heart just broke a little at the mention of his name.

Jane swallowed. She couldn't help but be nervous as she continued. "He's talked about you, and the baby a lot too. He wants to apologize to you, but doesn't know how. He knows you won't answer his calls, and says he understands where you are coming from with that. He is trying to think of a way to prove to you that he is sorry. That's why he calls and is still sending flowers once a week. He said he hasn't thought of anything else to do so until he does he will keep on calling. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to him." Jane repeated so Bella could really see that Jane was supporting her.

Ignoring the last part of the conversation, Bella looked straight at Jane. "Is it working? I mean the therapy?"

"I think so. I mean he at least talks about the baby he lost and how Tanya screwed him over instead of pretending both didn't happen and the baby didn't exist."

Tears raced to Bella's eyes and her heart began to beat faster. She suddenly felt clammy. "Does he ever talk about me or our baby?"

Jane nodded. "He has told me in every conversation we have had about you and the baby that he wished the last time he saw you things were different. He wishes he would have thought before he said those nasty things to you. He said rejecting you was the biggest regret of his life and he knows he screwed up. He said he was way too harsh. He claims he was scared. He-"

Bella stood up and interrupted her. "I understand about being scared, but who the hell isn't about becoming a parent? I'm more scared now than I ever have been of anything in my life! He could have chosen to suck it up and be scared with me, but he chose not to. He thought of only himself and no one else. When I was ready to give him a second chance he flat out rejected me. He can apologize to me all he wants, but at the end of the day really hurtful words came out of his mouth and nearly destroyed me. I was devastated when he said those words to me."

Jane walked over to a visibly upset Bella. She hugged her as she regretted bringing up the subject, but there was no return now. "Like I said, I think he's a pompous ass too, but he is at least thinking straight now. The therapy has really helped him come to terms with a lot of stuff. I wanted you to know that he knows he is wrong and he is at least trying to make things better."

Bella walked over to the window and peaked out. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Jane, I appreciate what you are doing, really. I know you love Edward, he's your brother and I really enjoy our new found friendship. If he is truly serious about trying to fix things he has to do something other than send flowers or call saying the same things. He needs to prove to me that he is sorry and I just don't know how he can do that."

Sadly Jane nodded. She knew what Bella was saying was true. She slowly gathered her thoughts before she spoke. "Just between you and me, do you still love him?"

Bella slowly shook her head as she looked out in her yard. She took a deep breath. "Do I still love him?" She snapped before continuing. "Jane, look at what he has done to me. I have tried everything in my power to try and not care about him. I've pretended he doesn't exist in my world. It's been five brutally long months since he walked out on me, and you know what? Even after everything that has happened, after everything he has put me through I miss him just as much as I did when he walked out my door and away from not just me," she paused and placed her hands on her stomach, "but us."

Jane nodded. Even though she was a little sad that her brother was an emotional wreck, she felt worse for Bella. Jane considered herself a strong person but she didn't know if she could be as strong as Bella had been in her situation. "I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think you'll ever be able to forgive him?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know. If he is really truly sorry then he needs to prove it to me."

Silence filled the two women. Jane licked her lips and took a deep breath before continuing. "This is also just between you and I and I promise not to say anything to Edward or my mother about this conversation. I don't know if you know this, but Edward tried to talk to you before you left Washington. He went to the airport and saw you."

"What?" Bella asked shocked. "He did?"

"Yes, but he saw Jacob with you and instead of doing the right thing and talk to you, he left like a coward."

Bella's eyes grew big. "I had no idea he was there."

"Edward said it looked like you two were a couple. I have to ask is there anything going on between you and-"

Bella shook her head. "No, stop right there. No, no, most definitely not! There is nothing going on between Jacob and I. The truth of the matter is I met Jacob when we were in college. I had a huge crush on him, which he never knew until recently. We were good friends, we graduated and lost touch. He found me on the Facebook and we have been friends since. I found out that he did like me and wanted to begin a relationship with me, however, as we spent more time together, he realized we were meant to be just friends. He came to the realization that we aren't the same kids we were in college and we work better as friends. He is one of the best things that have happened to me. I love him, just not romantically." Bella paused. "Edward really thought Jacob and I were together?"

Jane shook her head. "Edward said he saw you and Jacob kiss you and you cried in his arms."

Bella sighed. "Jacob surprised me. He had business in Seattle. He knew my flight information since he was going to pick me up in Boston. When he came over to me he gave me a kiss, on my cheek. Between your father's passing, Edward being Edward and the hormones of being pregnant, I kind of just lost it and started crying. Plus, Jacob showed up from out of the blue at the time I needed him the most. To clarify your question, Jacob and I aren't together. We weren't then, are notnow and will not be in the future."

Laughing, Jane looked at Bella. "I knew Edward was over exaggerating and screwed something up. I knew you wouldn't do anything like that."

Bella looked at her hands on her stomach. "He really came to see me?"

Offering a smile, Jane looked at Bella. "Yes, he did. He bribed security to let him through. He was so distraught after he saw you. He bought you flowers and then threw them away once he saw Jacob. That episode was enough to kick his ass and made him get some help."

"Really?"

Jane nodded. "Yes. Bella, I'm disgusted and angry with the way my brother has treated you. This isn't new; I have told you this before. I'm not saying to take him back, I'm just saying think about all of this. I don't know how he can make things better, but I wanted to let you know what he has been up to."

Bella looked at her watch. "It's late Jane. We should be get some rest."

Again, Jane nodded. She understood that Bella was through talking about the subject. "You're right. Good night Bella."

"Good night Jane," Bella replied quietly.

As Bella walked towards the door, Jane called out to her. "Hey Bella?"

"Yes?"

Jane nodded. "Thank you for listening to me. Just think about the things we were talking about."

Bella nodded. "Of course. Good night," Bella repeated as she closed the door and walked out of the room.

She trotted to her bathroom where she fell into her night time routine of washing her face and brushing her teeth. She drank a full glass of water and walked towards her bed. She grabbed her lap top and was reading her email when Jane's voice rang in her head. _"He's sorry. He was at the airport. He's in therapy. He's changed. He said he was too harsh. _She lightly closed her laptop and put it on her night stand. She shook her head and shut off the light. She laid in bed with the covers up to her chin as Jane's words about Edward floated through her head. _"Just think about what we talked about._" Bella decided she needed to do something, but what could she do? She couldn't just forgive him. After two hours of tossing and turning, Bella turned on her light and grabbed her lap top. Before she could even think she began to type.

_Edward,_

_I have no idea what to say to you. I have received all of your messages and all of your flowers. I know you are trying to apologize and say sorry. It sure isn't enough but it is a start. _

_Your mother and Jane came to visit me. Apparently I do have people in my life who love me who decided I needed a baby shower. Alice and Rose put a lovely one together for me. Jane and Renee came out here for that. You know I love your sister. I don't know if she told you but we are becoming fast friends. She's hysterical, tough and honest. We had a long talk tonight and well, I have been thinking a lot since then and I just don't know._

_She told me you are in therapy for things that happened in the past. Good for you, I honestly mean that. I hope you get the help and closure that we need to get through and heal your wounds. This is a big step for you and I'm glad you are doing it._

_Edward, I really don't know what to say to you. I know I should hate you and be cussing you out, but, despite everything you have done to me, I can't. I don't know if it's the hormones or if we really have a connection, but I still love you. I miss you. It's been months but I still wish you were here with me. I wish you were holding me and going to bed with me. I wish you were going to the appointments with me, but the fact of the matter is, your not.  
_

_With that being said, I just can't forgive you either. I'm glad that you are excited on the prospect of becoming a father, however, I'm afraid to let you back into my life. I don't think I could deal with your ever changing mood swings again. Right now you have decided you want to be a father, but what happens if down the road you get scared again? Then you aren't just leaving me, but you'd also be leaving this whole other being. I couldn't stand it if you walked out on me again and I definitely couldn't handle it if you left __**our**__ child. _

_Oh Edward, how the hell did we get here? I miss you so much and yet I'm still so pissed and angry with you. Part of me even hates you for all of this. You hurt me, you hurt me bad Edward. Our last conversation at your house crumbled me. I felt defeated. I know I said I hated you because of those words, and trust me there is a part of me that despise you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that._

_Jane said you were scared, well guess what, so am I. In less than a month I am going to be responsible for this little life that I'll be teaching and helping to grow. We should be scared together and trying to work through this experience. You chose to be selfish and left. I'm alone. I'll be alone in a month with a baby._

_I don't know where to go from here. I just thought it was time for me to say something to you. I want you to know this doesn't change anything. Right now I don't know if I even want you in the baby's life until you are more stable. I don't even know if that makes sense. I just don't know! I wish this was easy but it isn't. I'm in pain and hurting because of you and I just can't deal with it._

_You're ready to be a father, prove it to me. Show me you are. You really want to be together again and you really are sorry for all of the mean, spiteful things you have said to me, do something to show me. I'm not saying this is going to fix everything and get us back to where we were (that is a long time coming, if we can even get back there again). I'm saying stop hiding behind the phone and flowers and show me why I should let you into my life again._

_~Bella~_


	28. Chapter 27

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who is hanging in there with the story. I have received many messages of anger over Edward's decisions. Some even stopped following me and a few sent me nasty PMs. I don't care if you read this story or not. I know that not everyone is going to like it but just be respectful. i know sometimes we get invested in characters but please remember that this is a work of fiction.

I also want to thank the new followers and the people who have bookmarked my story. Also, thank you to those who have been reading from the start. I hope you will continue to enjoy it.

Enough of me, on with the story!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

* * *

"Oh my god, that was the scariest DVD I have ever watched," Bella commented as she and Rose walked out or Newton-Wellesley Hospital. "Seriously, that was worse than any of Wes Craven's movies! There was so much blood and gore!" Bella added as they had left the last of Bella's birthing classes. Bella looked petrified as they watched the video.

Rose placed her arm around her sister-in-law. "It won't be that bad. Plus you probably won't remember all of that stuff once you are holding your baby in your arms," Rose smiled politely.

Bella shook her head as she grabbed her pillow a little tighter. "I don't know about that Rose. That was scary. I thought I wanted a natural birth, but after watching that poor woman scream and pant in pain, I don't know. I think the drugs might look like a good option."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Bella. I'll be there to make sure you and the little one will be perfect," Rose said hesitantly.

Bella could tell something was up with Rose. She looked at her as they got into Rose's car. "What?" Rose asked while Bella looked at her.

"What's wrong Rose? Something is bugging you."

Rose sighed and offered Bella a half smile. "It's just-well-this whole experience has made me a little sad."

"Why?"

In a heart breaking voice, Rose looked at Bella. "I can't have children Bella."

"What do you mean? I know you had a miscarriage, but you could try again." Bella encouraged her.

Rose sadly shook her head. "It isn't that easy. I can get pregnant, but I can't stay that way. The doctors don't know why, it's just the way it is. Emmett and I want to have children, we just don't know what to do next."

"Rose, I'm so sorry. If I knew this I wouldn't have-oh god, I'm rubbing your face in it, aren't I?"

Rose shook her head. "No, no Bella, it isn't anything like that. I'm glad I'm doing this with you because this might be my only chance to see a baby being born. I'm excited and I hope you realize that this child is going to be so spoiled by us. Emmett can't wait either. He's really excited for you."

Bella felt bad. She had no idea that her brother and his wife were dealing with such an emotional issue. Bella wondered why Rose hadn't mentioned this in the past. All the times her mother asked Bella to consider giving the baby to Emmett and Rose now made sense. "That's why my mother wanted me to give you and Emmett the baby."

Rose laughed. "That's Esme and her rational. It doesn't make sense, but her heart was in the right place."

"That's because you're her perfect daughter Rose. You are what she wishes I could be." Bella stated.

"What? Are you crazy? You're parents love you." Rose tried to reassure her.

"That's where you are wrong. Dad, yes, my father loves me and I have no doubt in the universe that he is totally supportive of me. My mother on the other hand, well, I think she just tolerates me."

"Bella, how can you say that? She just wants the best for you."

"Rose, she doesn't even like me."

"You are wrong." Rose said. "She is just different."

"Right, whatever."

Seeing that she was going to loose the battle with Bella, Rose brought up a touchy subject. "Have you heard from Edward, you know sans the flowers and long messages?"

"We've been corresponding via email for the last few weeks. It isn't perfect, but I prefer it that way. His emails have shifted from how he loves me and wants to give us another try, to the baby, which is what is important now."

"What is he asking you concerning that baby?"

"Just basic questions, like am I breastfeeding or using formula. He also asked if there was anything me or the baby needed, which of course I told him no. He said if there was anything I needed I could call him and he'd make sure I had it. He told me he had to finish a contractual obligation and would be in California for a few weeks working, but after that he'd be able to do anything if I needed anything done."

"Well that's good that he is admitting that this child exists. Wouldn't it be nice if he got his ass on a plane and was here with you?"

Bella sighed. "He asked in every email if he could come and visit. I just ignore the question."

"Wait a minute. He _wants_ to be here in person for you and the baby and you ignore him? Isn't this what you wanted?" Rose asked at a red light.

"It's simple Rose. If Edward flakes out again and decides he needs space or the color of the hospital walls remind him of the time he and his ex had their baby and he can't go through with everything and leaves, I can't do it. I don't think I'd be able to go through it again, but to introduce this child to him and then have him go away again, I can't do that. That's just cruel. I need to see if he is in this for the long haul. I need to see how long the emails last and how long things are good between us before the baby meets him."

"I understand that, but if he is willing to be there, shouldn't _he_ be present at his child's birth instead of me?"

"Rose, I want you there. I know you won't abandon me. I know you are going to see this child grow up and be there for them. I'm not sure Edward is going to be that kind of person and don't think I can go through that."

As much as she hated Edward for all of the pain that he inflected on Bella, Rose didn't agree with her decision. Edward, the father of her child, was at least making the attempt to do the right thing. She thought he probably even wanted to be there for the baby's birth and Bella was keeping that from him.

* * *

The night after her birthing class, Bella relaxed. She showered and put on a fresh pair of pjs. She put her long hair into a ponytail. She walked to the laundry room and folded the last load of the baby clothes she had washed. The baby now had every article of clothing washed and cleaned. Bella walked to the nursery and began to place the articles of clothing into the white dresser and the closet. When she was finished, she stood against the door frame and admired the room. It looked like something from a magazine. Emmett and her father did an excellent job putting the room together. Jacob even helped when he could. He also put the crib together. The beautiful sleigh crib sat against the pale green walls. She couldn't wait for the little life inside her to occupy the room.

Bella then wobbled down the hall into her room. She began putting the clothes away that were just sitting on her dresser. She placed her clothing in her dresser and then Jacob's in his dresser. He had almost but moved in with her. His belongings occupied the second dresser and the closet. He hardly ever went back to his house. They still shared a bed, although Bella was uncomfortable most nights and felt her queen bed wasn't big enough for them. Jacob always managed to calm her down and get her to sleep. They still weren't a couple by any extent of the imagination. Jacob insisted on staying with her, especially at the end of her pregnancy, in case she needed something or she went into labor early. Thinking about his chivalrous attitude made Bella reflect on a conversation they had a few weeks prior.

Jacob was packing for a business trip as he brought up the topic of the baby.

"_You're right Bells, I want to have my own family and children one day, but I'm willing to be whatever you need me to be to your child. If you want me to just hang back and be your friend, that's fine. If you want me to be an uncle, which is what I am hoping for, that's fine too. If you want me to fill in and be the baby's father, well, I'm willing to do that too. Whatever you need I'm here for you and the baby."_

"_That's what worries me Jake. What if you become too attached? What if you-"_

"_What if nothing Bella. I want to be here to help you with anything, which is why I am here now. Truthfully I am expecting to become attached. I mean I want to help with the late night feedings and diaper changes. At the same time, I am also hoping to meet someone again who I want to marry and have my own children with. Bells, you have betrayed and hurt by the piece of crap that is the baby's father. You deserve to have someone to help you out and be in your corner. I'm taking time off to spend with you and the baby."_

_Bella thought for a moment. Silence filled the friends. She watched Jacob pack as she looked at him and spoke up to him. "Edward."_

"_What?" Jacob asked in shocked._

"_Edward, my baby's father's name is Edward. You can say his name you know, I won't break."_

_Jacob's face grew three shades of red. "I can't even stand hearing his name after all of the crap he put you through. He's a looser and wimp. He isn't a real man. He's a weak jerk. He's an asshole."_

"_Jake, please stop it. Don't talk about him that way."_

"_Are you defending him?"_

"_No. I'm angry and frustrated with him too. I think those things too. Everything you have said is correct, I just don't want to treat him like that. I mean, two wrongs don't make a right."_

"_Two wrongs don't make a right? He hasn't contacted you. His daily flower deliveries and multiple phone messages have up and ended. He obviously doesn't care anymore."_

"_I asked him to stop sending the flowers and calling."_

_Jacob was shocked. "You talked to him? When?"_

"_We've been emailing back and forth for a while."_

_Disgusted, Jacob just looked at her. "I should have figured the balless bastard would decide to communicate with you via the internet."_

_Bella was now the one growing impatient and furious. "Stop it with the name calling! For your information I am the one who initiated the internet correspondence. I did it because I am scared to talk to him over the phone."_

"_Well you should be. He'll probably just leave you again. It is a cycle with him. He isn't happy until Bella is upset. You shouldn't talk to him."_

"_It isn't that simple Jake. We have a child in common, so the communication has to start somewhere."_

"_Well Bells, I'm really sorry but he isn't worth the effort. He is just going to destroy you again. As I said, if you want the baby to have a father, I'll step up and do that for you. Anything from putting my name on the birth certificate to physically having one of the rooms at my house for the baby and sharing custody with you. I'll do anything for you."_

_Bella nodded and smiled. "Thank you Jacob, that means the world to me and I really mean it. It's just different. Edward actually seems like he wants to be in the baby's life. I have to honor that."_

_Frustrated, Jacob looked at her before walking into the bathroom. "Well then Bells, I hope you like disappointment." Jacob looked in the mirror as he gathered his travel toiletries. He exited the bathroom and looked at Bella. She looked disappointed and angry. Tears trickled from out of her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry that wasn't fair to you. I just don't want you to fall apart again because of that-"_

"_I get it Jake and thank you, but I can do this."_

_Jacob nodded and then had a thought. "If he wants to be here so damn much, where the hell is he now? Shouldn't he be in the delivery room with you instead of your sister-in-law?"_

"_Right now he's working. He has a project he has to finish." Bella wiped her eyes as she continued. "I know it's cruel but I don't want him in the delivery room. He helped to labor a dead baby. That was upsetting and he was set off by thinking the same thing would happen to our baby. I know I'm being selfish but I am afraid he wouldn't show up or possibly have another break down with memories of his other child. Once the baby is delivered I'll text him a picture and let him know. At that point I'll figure out the visiting arrangements."_

_Suddenly a horn honked. Jacob looked out the window and saw a town car that his company had sent to send him off to the airport. "Isabella I think you are just setting yourself up for disappointment. I obviously have to go but when I get back next week we'll talk about this," Jacob reassured her. He kissed the side of her head and hugged her before they walked downstairs together._

That was over a week ago. Jacob had to stay in New York City for another week. He was in the process of cleaning up that particular office. His job was to reorganize that section of the company and he hated firing people, as he told Bella when they spoke on the phone. He was supposed to be home in two days. Bella was anxious to see if that was really going to happen.

She wondered downstairs and sat on the couch. She had picked up the new Nicholas Sparks book when the door bell rang. She walked over to the door and saw a man from UPS. She had to sign for two boxes. He carried both of the large size packages into the living room and left. She looked at the return address and just saw "Forks Washington." She figured it was from Renee and quickly tore into the package.

She lifted the envelope with the familiar messy handwriting. She took a breath and read the letter. She was shocked when she realized it was Edward who sent the package and not his mother. He said he wanted to send something for the baby and hoped that this package. If there were any errors or anything she didn't want the items sent to let him know and he'd replace them with something that she wanted.

The first box contained a lot of onsies in several of styles. All were gender neutral. He also sent several packages of organic baby diapers and wipes. There was also a vast supply of stuffed animals and blankets for the baby.

Bella opened the next box and was greeted again with a letter from Edward. It touched her heart and tears fell from her eyes and down her checks as she read it. The things he said in this letter touched her more than anything he had ever done while they were together none the less the last few months. She put the letter down and slowly grabbed the white bear wearing a green sweater. She slowly traced the face and then hugged it as more tears escaped from her eyes. There was also a fluffy mint green blanket that was silky smooth on one side and soft and comforting on the other side. She gently held the blanket to her face and let the fabric brush her face. She placed it next to the bear as she grabbed the baby blue and white afghan. There were two CDs on the bottom. Both covers had sticky notes on them. One read _"for the baby"_ and _"for the mommy."_ Bella was anxious but nervous to see what was on the CDs. She decided she would listen to them but another day. She was about to placed the items back into the back when there was one last small bag on the bottom. Bella pulled it out of the box and gasped. It was a blue bag from _Tiffany's_. She lifted the small box from and held it. She took a deep breath and opened it. There was a silver link necklace with a locket hanging from it. The locket simply said, "_Mommy." _ Tears rushed from her eyes. She knew she should call Edward to thank him for giving the baby his cherished items and the new as well as her necklace. She felt better hiding behind the safety of her computer and would send him an email to thank him.

* * *

"Well at least he is trying. He could still be sending flowers, but he is actually sending things that matter." Alice explained over lunch two days after Edward's package arrived. She stopped to chew her sandwich and looked at Bella again. "I honestly think he is sorry and he is trying to better things with you. I, however, don't blame you for being cautious and having your guard up. You're preparing him for the baby but you are still keeping him at a safe distance. And another thing, I know you don't want my opinion, but I think Jacob is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

Alice sipped her Diet Coke and continued. "You are right. Regardless of what happens between you and Edward, you two have created a child. If Edward is serious about changing, which again I think he is, then you guys will be in each other's lives forever. Jacob needs to deal with that."

"Finally, someone who sees where I'm coming from!" Bella joked. "He sent another package today. This time it was all these clothes from some children's boutique in LA. He sent baby clothes up the ying yang. There is a baby carrier, oh, and this special shampoo and baby lotion and bath stuff for sensitive skin. He sent a baby bath tub and all these little baby soaps."

"And thank you for proving my point." Alice said.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, anyone can go out and by Johnson and Johnson shampoo and give it to a new mother, which is appreciated. I love the smell of that stuff. Anyway, my point being is that he put time and through into what he wanted to send. There was a theme between the shampoo and soaps and a tub. Even if he got help at the store, his heart was in the right place. I think dear Jake has spent too much time with Emmett. I think the only reason he wants to tear Edward apart is because Em does."

Bella laughed at the thought of her best guy friend idolizing her big brother. "Maybe you are right Allie."

"I know I am right. Listen, I mean Jake no disrespect. I like him, seriously I do. I just think he needs to take about thirteen steps back and see things through your eyes. You aren't some stupid girl and you are thinking with your brain and not with your heart. You're not some love sick girl Bella. I know you still care for Edward, but you are thinking about the baby first, which is smart. When does Mr. Sensitive come home?'

"Tomorrow."

"Just promise me not to get yourself upset if the topic of Edward comes up? You'll be a mess, yet again."

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I can ask."

Bella and Alice finished their lunch before going their separate ways. Bella went home and had just finished making herself a cup of Godiva hot chocolate. She was sitting on the couch with her legs resting on the ottoman. She was reviewing articles that Lauren had just sent her. Lauren only had a few weeks left to her internship. Bella was sad to see her time had finished. What Lauren didn't know was Bella was trying to create a position for her. She really liked Lauren and thought she had great potential and didn't want to see her leave the magazine.

While she was looking over one article, she felt like she had to go to the bathroom. One her way to the bathroom fluid rushed from her. She realized she didn't have to go to the bathroom, but her water had broken. She was almost two weeks early and didn't know what to do. She began to panic realizing that Emmett and Rose were vacationing for another few days on Cape Cod. Alice had just left with Jasper to look at a new home for their family. Bella was most definitely not calling her parents. She figured she'd just have to go through everything by herself.

Bella took a deep breath and looked around the room. She gathered the few items she hadn't packed in her hospital bag. She also made sure she had a new outfit for the baby. After she was packed, she walked slowly down the stairs. Her contractions were beginning, but were a few and far between.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard the front door open. Then she heard the voice. "Bella, are you home?"

"Jake!" Bella yelled as she breathed through another contraction.

Jacob ran to her side and took the suitcase. "Bella, what's going on?"

"My water just broke and, well, it's time!" She said cheerfully before she started crying. "Rose isn't here, she's on the Cape and Alice is gone and there is no one to help me during labor."

"Hey, what am I chopped liver? I'll drive you to the hospital and help you. I don't have any experience but I'm sure I've seen enough situation comedies to figure it out." Jacob said as he slid a hand around her waist and helped her down the stairs.

* * *

Bella had an extremely easy labor. In four and a half hours Charlotte Anne Cullen burst into the world weighing seven pounds on ounce and was seventeen inches long. She was perfect in every sense of the word. After Charlotte was cleaned up and handed to Bella, she immediately noticed she had Edward's hair color. Even as a new born, her thick copper hair was a mess. Bella beamed as she held her new daughter.

"I'm so proud of you Bells. She's gorgeous," Jacob said as kissed the top of Bella's head and then Charlotte's.

Soon the nurses took Charlotte away to get all of her newborn testing and measurements done. A nurse helped to clean Bella up while Jacob left the room. When he returned he noticed how tired Bella looked. "Don't poop out on me now mama! We need to start calling people."

Bella smiled tiredly. "Jacob, thank god you came home when you did. I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I have to rest. Would you mind making a few calls?"

Jacob returned her smile. "I was just busting you. I was going to suggest you rest and I'll call some people who have been waiting for Charlotte to make her entrance. I'll go into the family waiting room and start calling people. You rest, okay?'

Bella nodded. "Thank you Jacob." She watched as Jacob walked out of the room. She sighed as she reached on the night stand to grab her cell phone. She scrolled the pictures Jacob had taken of Bella and the baby. She texted them with the simple message, "she's here!"

After taking a deep breath, Bella again scrolled her phone. This time it was for a number. She took a deep breath as she found it and pressed send. The phone went right to voicemail. Again, she took another deep breath as she left her message. "Hi, um, Edward, it's me, Bella. You must be working or something. Your voice mail picked up and it didn't even ring. You're phone must be off. Anyway, I'll quit mumbling. I just wanted to let you know that my-our daughter was born a little while ago and she's perfect. She has all ten toes and ten fingers. She has a set of lungs on her you wouldn't believe! She, um, even has your hair," Bella whispered as she began to cry. She took a deep breath. "She was almost two weeks early but my doctor says she is fine and healthy. I named-I named her Charlotte Anne. When I was looking up baby names I found out that Charlotte is a female version of Charles. I found it fitting to name her after your dad, I hope you aren't mad." She paused one last time. "I'm really tired and I'm going to get some sleep before they bring her in for a feeding, but I um, um, I wanted to let you know you can call me back and if you would like we can talk about you visiting. You seemed anxious in your emails and well, thought you might want to talk about it. Bye Edward." Bella quickly hung up the phone and placed on her nightstand. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was met with sleep.

* * *

Jacob wondered back into the room about fifteen minutes later. He looked at a sleeping Bella and smiled. She was resting peacefully. He didn't want to bother her to see if he missed calling anyone. He noticed her phone sitting on the night stand. He quietly picked it up and scanned her phone to see if there was anyone else to call. As he was about to do it, the phone began to vibrate. _Incoming call Edward Swan 310-555-5420._ Enraged, Jacob picked up the phone and left Bella's room. When alone in the next room he answered it.

"What do you want?" Jacob snapped.

Silence met the lines at first before Edward spoke up. "I saw a picture-where is Bella? Is she okay?"

"Bella is fine. She's a little tired and is resting now. I'm glad you called so I can tell you what I think of you. You are an absolute asshole. I don't care who you are but you have humiliated Bella and treated her like a piece of trash. You should have seen how scared she was when I came home. The baby came early and Bella didn't have anyone to call. I came home early from a trip and happened to be there for her. She shouldn't have worried about who was going to help her out because it should have been you, you fucking asshole! You are a balless bastard! You left a pregnant woman who is perfect and beautiful. I will never understand why you chose not to be with her. Of course you were scared but hello, so was she! I'm glad that I was the one who is man enough to love her and take care of her and stuck around her when she really needed people around her. You are such a prick and I have no idea why you called. What can I help you with?"

On the other end of the phone way out on the west coast, Edward sat in his trailer. He was cleaning it out as he shot his last scene for the movie he was in. He sat back in his chair with tears in his eyes. He tried not to cry audibly for he knew everything that Jacob Black just yelled at him was the absolute truth. He didn't have a witty come back. He knew it would have been just as easy to hang up the phone or scream back at an irate Jacob. Instead he took a deep breath. "I wanted to know how the baby is and how Bella is doing."

"She's great, she's out swimming laps and running a fucking marathon! How the hell do you think she is? She just had a kid, your kid. She's resting. The baby is fine, beautiful, kind of looks like you, unfortunately. Any other questions asshole?"

Edward stared at the picture in his hand. It was snap shot of he and Bella together. He couldn't remember exactly when the picture was taken but they were happy. He placed it in his box and said. "Nope, you've answered them all. Goodbye Jacob."


	29. Out Take Two: Edward' Point of View

Out Take Two-Edward's POV

* * *

Edward couldn't believe it. He had overslept yet again. His thoughts left him up late into the night. It was the same thing every night that usually kept him awake. His thoughts always wondered about Bella. He wished that he thought about what words escaped from his mouth before he said them. He still couldn't get out of his mind that he actually told her he didn't want her or the baby. He was a fool. He wondered if she remembered to eat and how she was feeling. He wondered if his child was active and kept her awake at night. Was she on bed rest? How was she really feeling? Was the baby okay?

Then he would sigh because none of that mattered because she had Jacob holding her hand and sharing her bed. It was clear in his mind that Jacob would for all intense and purposes be the baby's father and more than likely Bella's husband. His heart broke thinking about how much he had screwed his life up. Jane tried to tell him that there had to be more to the story, however Edward refused to think like that. He knew there was something going on between them. After all, the last time he saw her Bella had been embraced in Jacob's arms and seemed happy to see him.

He rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to his kitchen. His lap top sat on the kitchen isle. He walked over to it and turned it on before he went to the cabinet. He chose his breakfast food of choice, Fruit Loops. He stood up and logged into his email. He knew his agent had more than likely written him. He was sure Seth was angry with him because he chose to take time off after his break down. On top of that he demanded that any movie he did had nothing to do with Tanya. Seth tried to argue and plead his case saying the public loved seeing he and Tanya together. Edward said she ruined his life and refused to be associated with her any longer.

Edward scrolled down his email list and was shocked. A simple email named, _"Hi," _appeared. It had been from Bella. His heart sank. He sucked in a breath and clicked on it. He slowly read the letter through, and then another time. She wasn't asking for them to get together again, but she was asking to show a sincere way that he still cared and loved her and wanted the baby. Tears began to form in his eyes when she told him that she still loved him. He didn't deserve her thoughts, let alone her love. As he continued to read the email, he was too reminded of the awful way he had treated Bella. She wanted him to prove to her that he wanted her and the baby in his life and he was stable. He didn't know how, but he would. That's exactly how he told her in a responding email.

_Bella,_

_I can't say what it means to me that you wrote me back. If I were you, I wouldn't have written me back. I know I have hurt you and caused you more pain than I can imagine. I don't know how but I promise to try and make it up to you. That's the least I can do for us and the baby._

_Speaking of the baby, are you eating well? I remember you would get busy at work and sometimes forget to eat. Are you okay? Is there anything at all you can think of that you or the baby need? At any time please don't be afraid to ask. I'll make sure you get it as soon as possible, if not sooner._

_I know you are super organized but I was wondering if you needed anything for the baby. Is there anything in particular that you still need? I know it is close, but please let me know. Also, this is a weird question, I know, but I was wondering if you were going to, um, well, feed the baby or use formula? What kind of bottles can I buy? I'll send you a case as soon as you let me know._

_I will be sending a few packages soon of various items that I have recently collected. I hope that you will accept them and let the baby have them._

_I also wanted to know if you would be okay if I bought a house or at least an apartment close to you. I want to be close to you and the baby. I want you to know that when you are ready you can depend on me._

_I have a two week obligation to finish the film that I began to shoot before my dad died, so I'll be in California for that time. If you need anything you can reach me on my cell phone. When I'm finished, could I come and visit you? I would appreciate just spending time and catching up with you to make sure you are okay._

_Thank you again Bella for contacting me. I hope to hear from you soon._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

_PS-I'm calling my florist right after I send this to you to tell him to stop the flower deliveries. Also, the phone calls will stop too. As you said I need to stop hiding behind these things and prove to you that I'm serious about there being an us and about our baby._

Edward pressed send before he had the time to chicken out of sending his email. He knew since this was Bella's preferred method of communication he had to reply and follow her wishes. He hoped it wouldn't take too long to reply back.

Almost immediately after the email was sent, Edward placed the empty bowl into the dish washer and got dressed. He had an idea and he had to go through with it before h backed out and it had to be done before he went to see Kate.

Soon after he was dressed Edward arrived at his mother's home. She wasn't home as she was traveling with friends. Edward and Renee hadn't been close since Edward's episode with Bella. Not only did he have to make things right with the mother of his child, but he had to make things right with his own mother.

After letting himself into her home with his key, he placed them on the table in the hallway and walked up two flights of stairs to the attic. He began to sift through boxes until he found the ones he was looking for. Two small boxes caught his eye. Edward grabbed the boxes and stepped back. He gently placed them on the floor and sat beside them. He looked at them for a long time before ever opening them. He traced the tape with his hands. He decided it was time to open it.

Slowly he tore the tape and opened the box. His hands found the soft light green satin material and held it to his face. The blanket was never used. He gently placed it in the bag that he brought with him.

A smile found its way to Edward's face when he found the bear he had actually made from the Build a Bear toy store. The snow white stuffed bear wore a green shirt that was similar in color as the blanket. He had built it when he first found out about Tanya's pregnancy.

Tears built up in Edward's eyes as he found the pictures. He found ultra sound and baby pictures of Connor from the one time he had met the infant. He clenched the bear and let out a cry. He felt he had failed his son and wasn't able to protect him. He and Tanya had their issues even when they were a couple, but he never thought he'd have to save his child while he was still in the womb.

Edward continued to search the box and found one more blanket that made him smile. It was a baby blue and white afghan that Renee had knitted for him. He let out a laugh. It was the only blanket she had ever finished. It was meant for Connor, however, he hoped to pass these items onto Bella who would use them with the baby.

Soon Edward found his way down the stairs. He walked towards his bedroom and opened the door. Renee had left everything unchanged. He walked over to his desk and looked at the pictures. They were old but special to him. He picked up a picture of his father and smiled. He missed him terribly. It pained him to know his child would never know what a great man his father was. He picked up one frame that held a picture of Charlie when he was younger. The other picture was Edward at about four years old on Christmas morning with both of his parents and Jane. These pictures would be mailed along with the blankets and bear. He looked at his watch and saw that he was running late. Before he mailed these items he wanted to share his memories with Kate.

* * *

Edward drove into the familiar parking lot and sighed. He grabbed his bag and got out of his car. He walked into the office and told the receptionist he was there to speak to Kate.

Within a few minutes, a blonde haired woman appeared. "Edward, this is a surprise. Come to my office."

Edward followed the woman to her office. He entered the room before she did and sat down the familiar chair. Silence filled them until Kate looked at him.

"You didn't tell me you were stopping by today."

"We always meet on Tuesday afternoons. I just didn't schedule it today. Do you have the time?" Edward asked sitting the bag on the floor.

"I have a little while before my next meeting. Why are you here?"

Edward picked up the bag. A smile found its way to his pink lips. "I wanted to show you some things before I shipped them out." Edward reached into the bag and pulled up the silky blanket and the bear. "There were the first things I bought for Connor."

"Connor?" Kate questioned as her eye brow rose.

Edward nodded. "He _was_ my son. These were his things that were bought for him. Although I have gathered lots of items for my new child, I thought it would be nice if Bella let me give these to the baby. They obviously aren't used and they mean a great deal to me. I even made the bear in that silly Build a Bear store."

Kate smiled. "Did they make you jump up and down and make a wish before they sewed the thing up?"

"You've been to there?"

Laughter escaped from Kate's lips. "Edward, I told you I have three children, yes I've been there! We are there so often I feel like I am a share holder."

Edward politely returned her laughter as he grabbed the other blanket. Sounds of nervous giggles left him. "This is my baby blanket from when I was an infant. It was made by my mom and is the only domestic project that I know my mother started and finished. I thought it was important to pass this along too." Edward sighed as he showed Kate pictures from his past. "This is my favorite picture of my father. Charlie was happiest when he was fishing. He looks like he is a sleep in this picture. I wanted to give it to my child. The child's grandfather is-was an important person who I think they need to learn about. The last thing was this picture of my family when I was a child. It was such a simple time. I just thought it would be nice for the baby to have."

Silence was in the air. Kate stared at the items in front of her. She looked at Edward as he pulled out one more picture. "What's that?"

Tears fell from the corner of Edward's eyes. He took a deep breath. "This was Connor. One of the nurses took this when I first held him. Tanya was sleeping. He was so perfect even though he was so young, so little and defenseless. He was also gone and so cold. I kept on pulling the blanket up on him because he was so cold. I actually thought that if I made him warm enough he'd come back and start crying." Edward stated as he began to bawl.

Kate handed Edward the box of tissues. He wiped his eyes. She looked at him. "So how are you feeling? I mean, it's plain to see you still carry a lot of love for Connor, but now that it is so soon for your other child to be born and you might have burned some bridges with Bella, how are you feeling?"

Edward finished wiping the water from his face. "I actually feel good. I mean, I doubt Bella and I will be best friends any time soon, but she reached out to me and told me I needed to do something to prove I was serious about wanting there to be an us, as in a family and not so much as a her and I ."

"What do you plan on doing to show her that you are serious?"

Edward took a deep breath as his hand ruffled his hair. "For starters, I have bought a bunch of stuff for the baby. That was a little hard, but I worked through it. I also have a necklace for Bella. It's simple and very nice. I have to finish that stupid movie-"

"The one with Tanya?"

"Yes, but we aren't in any scenes together. I shouldn't even see her, and if I do I won't talk to her."

"What if she approaches you?"

"I'm going to tell her I can't talk to or her or be around her. I'm going to tell her that everything between us is over, our 'friendship' and our professional relationship, it's all over. I don't want anything to do with her."

"Do you think you can do that?"

He thought for a moment and sighed. "Yes. If I really want Bella in my life with our child, then I need to be serious about Tanya and I need to tell her."

Kate nodded. She looked at her clock on her wall. "I'm sorry Edward, but I have to meet with someone in ten minutes, we need to wrap this up." She paused for a moment as she watched Edward place the items carefully back in his bag. She was proud of him. In just three months he had come a long way. He was serious about therapy and she saw that. "What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to finish that movie and then I think I'm going to wait for Bella to tell me what she wants. I told her I wanted to buy a house or an apartment around her. She hasn't responded to that. I'm sure she doesn't think I'll follow through. I haven't given a reason that I really still care about her since March."

Kate nodded. "Do you think you'll come back to our appointments?"

"I will if you let me. You have helped me to work through so much in such a short amount of time. I can never thank you for all that you have done for me."

"It's my job Edward. I'm glad I could help you. We've talked a lot about how you have changed. I hope you have the chance to show it to Bella."

"Me too Kate, me too."

Edward left Kate's office and drove to Seattle. He had to pick up the necklace for Bella at Tiffany's. He also wanted to do some more shopping for the baby while he was in the city. Jane was busy at work and wasn't able to meet him. He was relieved. He wanted to get his items and go back home.

Once he was back at his home, he had two boxes. One box contained all new items bought for the baby. He bought onsies of every neutral colors he could find. Some had messages about loving mommy. He bought two in different designs and colors that said, "My Daddy Loves Me." Next he packed the small diapers and wipes. Bella had told him that she chose to use organic disposable diapers. He bought several packs and put them in the box too. He had picked up several stuffed animals and blankets. Edward wrote a quick note that said:

_Bella,_

_I hope these are all okay and you like them. If you don't like them, please let me know and I'll exchange them for something you do like. This is just the beginning of things I have. Please let me know about visiting either before or after the baby arrives. _

_Love,_

_Edward_

Edward next began to pack the second box that contained the personal items. He placed Bella's necklace inside that box too. He also had two CDs which he marked them respectively. One contained songs for the baby. He had recorded classic children's songs such as "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," "Rainbow Connection," Baby Mine," and several other songs. He marked the cd that simply said, "for baby love daddy." He took a deep breath and tried not to cry. The next CD was filled with songs for Bella. He hadn't been inspired to write since they broke up, however he had arranged some popular songs for her and her special CD. He included acoustic versions of Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are," "All You Need Is Love" by the Beatles as well as "Home," By Daughtry. The Cd ended with a special verison of "Every Rose Has It's Thorns" by Poison. It was a chesey song, but every time he thought of the song, he remembered back to when he first say her in the bar as he sang the words to her. He marked that CD with a note that said, "For Mommy, love Daddy." He wrote another note to put inside the box.

_Bella,_

_It's me again. These are some items I was keeping that were Connor's. Connor was my son who died. That's the first time I have told you his name. He never had the chance to use these. I wondering if it would be okay to let our baby use them? The bear and the blanket are things I first bought when I found out about him. I could never bear to get rid of them. It would make me feel good to know that these items are being used. Oh, the afghan was mine when I was an infant. Believe it or not, Renee made it for me when she was pregnant. It is special to me and I wanted to share it with our child._

_There is also my favorite picture of Dad in there. He was younger and still loving his time fishing. He was so happy. The other picture is the first Christmas morning I remember. It was mom and dad as well as Jane and I. I love this picture._

_I also bought you a little something. It was the least I could do for you. I treated you like a worthless piece of garbage while you were carrying the most important thing to me, our baby. Please let me know when you get this stuff._

_Love you and the baby more than I could ever express, _

_Edward_

* * *

"You are insane Masen!" Seth yelled through the phone to Edward.

Edward sighed as he sat in his trailer. "It's something I have to do."

"I don't know what has been wrong with you lately. I mean first you don't want to do any movies with Hollywood's favorite actress. I'm not saying you have to fuck her Edward, I'm just saying work with her. You two sell movies, which makes you money."

"It isn't important to me Seth."

"That's what I'm talking about. Who are you? Now you're telling me you want to take a year off? Do you know how quick your fame will be gone? Who knows if you'll even be relevant in a year?"

"I'm willing to see what happens. I have to do this Seth. I need to see if Bella wants me around. I've been talking to a real estate agent in Boston about moving there."

"Can't you just send the ex some money and hire a nanny and call it a day?"

"No I can't! It's my baby. I don't want it to be raised by some nanny. I want to help. I want to do whatever Bella will let me do. Right now I think there is some place else more important I need to be and this isn't it."

"I think you are making a mistake. What are you going to do, sit around and wait for her to call you?"

"Yes. I don't want to over step the little space that she has given me. I don't want to over step my bounds."

"Another reason to get a fucking nanny!" Seth smirked. "Plus if she's hot-"

Edward grimaced. "Please don't finish that sentence."

Seth shook his head. "I hope people want to see your ass on screen in a year and you continue to rack in the money. If you need anything at all man let me know."

"Thank you, and thank you for not making me change my mind. I'll give you a call from time to time to check in and let you know I'm still breathing."

"I'll look forward to it buddy. When is your last day shooting again?"

"Today. I should be done at eleven or so."

"Shit Masen, I didn't think you were serious when you talked to me about this a few weeks ago. Good for you man. I hope you are able to make a family or whatever shit you want man."

Edward chuckled. "I have to get back on the set, but thanks Seth, that sounded almost convincing." He was about to press the end button when his phone hung up on him automatically. His battery died. He plugged the phone in to charge and left to continue his last day of work.

True to his word, after eleven he returned to his empty trailer. He didn't need to pack too many things. He had a small box that contained the same thing he had been dragging around since March. It was a framed picture of him and Bella. He couldn't remember where the picture was taken but they were both laughing. It seemed like a life time ago. He really longed to be back in the time with her.

He gathered a dew more items before he turned on his phone. He picked up his water bottle and heard a sound alerting him to a text message and then a voice mail message. He checked the text first and scrolled through pictures of Bella and the baby, a girl. He had a daughter. Tears rolled out of his eyes and flooded his cheeks. His daughter was healthy. Bella, though tired, looked beautiful, radiant even. There was a glow to her that she had never had before.

Anxiously Edward listened to his voice mail message and began to weep again a he heard Bella tell him that he and the baby were both healthy. She named their child after his father. It was such a selfless act. Charlotte, his daughter, was healthy. Bella wanted him to call her about visiting. Edward was on cloud nine!

He quickly looked at the time when she called. It was a little less than an hour ago. He quickly scrolled to get her number and took a deep breath. He could hardly contain his excitement. It all came crashing down with one voice.

"What do you want?" Jacob snapped.

Silence met the lines at first before Edward spoke up. "I saw a picture-where is Bella? Is she okay?" He began to silently panic.

"Bella is fine. She's a little tired and is resting now. I'm glad you called so I can tell you what I think of you. You are an absolute asshole. I don't care who you are but you have humiliated Bella and treated her like a piece of trash. You should have seen how scared she was when I came home. The baby came early and Bella didn't have anyone to call. I came home early from a trip and happened to be there for her. She shouldn't have worried about who was going to help her out because it should have been you, you fucking asshole! You are a balless bastard! You left a pregnant woman who is perfect and beautiful. I will never understand why you chose not to be with her. Of course you were scared but hello, so was she! I'm glad that I was the one who is man enough to love her and take care of her and stuck around her when she really needed people around her. You are such a prick and I have no idea why you called. What can I help you with?"

Edward sat back in his chair with tears in his eyes. Jacob was right with every syllable that left his mouth. He didn't have a witty come back. He knew it would have been just as easy to hang up the phone or scream back at an irate Jacob. Instead he took a deep breath. "I wanted to know how the baby is and how Bella is doing of course."

"She's great, she's out swimming laps and running a fucking marathon! How the hell do you think she is? She just had a kid, your kid. She's resting. The baby is fine, absolutely beautiful, kind of looks like you, unfortunately. Any other questions asshole?"

Edward took the photo from the box and stared at Bella. He shook his head. "Nope, you've answered them all. Goodbye Jacob."

Jacob Black was not going to get to Edward. Edward understood why he was acting the way he was, but he wasn't going to stand in his way of getting to Bella.

Quickly, Edward dialed a number. He knew the number like the back of his hand so there was no reason to look it up. He could dial it quicker than looking for it in his phone. Quickly, his call was answered.

"Edward? Talk about timing. I really can't talk to you now. I'm getting ready to go to Boston," Renee explained coldly to her son.

"I deserve that mom. I figured you got a call about the baby and I was wondering-"

Renee huffed. "I'm serious Edward. Jane will be here to pick me up. She can't go because of some big case she's working on. I have to hurry. What do you want?"

A smile found its way to Edward' lips. "I was just wondering what time you were landing in Boston."

"Why?"

Softly chuckling, Edward politely answered his mother. "Because I just so happen am heading there too and was wondering if you wanted to coordinate our landing times."

"YOU'RE GOING TO BOSTON? TO SEE," Renee's yelling was interrupted by Edward's calm voice.

He swallowed and said quietly into the phone, "I'm going to meet my daughter and see Bella of course."

Renee paused for a moment. She sat on her bed and thought for a second. "I'm happy that you have made this decision, but don't screw it up Edward, seriously."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not running any more. Bella wanted me to prove to her that I was going to change, and I am. I'm heading to the airport as soon as I get off the phone with you. I don't have a ticket yet but that's all right. I have to book a hotel room. Do you want one?"

"A hotel room? God no. Why would you want one of those?" Renee questioned.

"I need to sleep somewhere mom."

"Bella has a pull out couch in her office. It isn't perfect, but Jane seemed to tolerate it when we were visiting. You'll stay there."

"I don't know mom. I mean I haven't asked Bella. She doesn't even know I'm going to visit her. I don't want to over step my boundaries."

"Edward Anthony Swan, you are traveling over three thousand miles to see your baby. I am almost positive that Bella would want you there."

"Well, with Jacob, it just might be a little crowded."

"Oh well son, get used to it. I have to go, but I am proud of you honey. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye mom," Edward said hanging up the phone. He looked around his trailer, finished his bottle of water. "What am I waiting for?" he questioned himself out loud before grabbing the box and leaving.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

* * *

Bella couldn't sleep. She tried taking a nap but had no luck. She had been home from the hospital with little Charlotte for two full days and felt like she lived in a bubble. She rolled over on her side, made a pony tail and watched the infant sleep in her cradle. Charlotte had mesmerized her mother the millisecond she entered the world. She was the definition of perfect baby. She was beautiful and healthy and never cried.

Leaning towards her nightstand, Bella grabbed her iPod and pressed play. She listened to the songs that Edward had sent to her on the CD he had made. Bella didn't know what possessed her to listen to the CD, let alone take the time to download it on to her MP3 player, but she had. Her mood shifted to anxious and she worried. She and Edward had been in contact several times a day via email prior to Charlotte's birth. Bella had called him and texted him pictures and he hadn't returned any of them. She had left several messages about calling her whenever and still heard nothing. In frustration, she yanked the ear buds from her ears and threw the music player back onto the night stand. She rolled over to watch her baby continue to sleep when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted some company? There is a very anxious pixie like woman downstairs who is very excited to see the baby again." Jacob asked.

Bella laughed. "Tell Alice she can come up."

Before Jacob can move from the door, Alice ran into the room. "Bella! I'm so glad you are home."

"Alice, where else would I be?" Bella laughed.

"Never mind that. Let me see her!" Alice whispered as she made herself comfortable on Bella's bed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jacob smiled as he left the room.

Alice gazed at the infant. "Oh my god, Bella, she is so beautiful. She has your nose and your eyes."

Bella swallowed. "And Edward's hair. Look at it, is it even possible to be born with all those highlights?"

Alice laughed. "I guess it is. People would spend a lot of money for those. How are you doing and be honest with me."

Bella offered a light hearted smile. "Really, I'm happy. Look at her, she is mine! She's perfect. I have never felt so much love throughout my entire body for something or someone. It's overwhelming."

"It's a whole new emotion. You can't describe it, but it's there and it's strong," Alice confirmed while holding her friend's hand. "You better get your rest while crazy people like me are offering to help out because you are going to get tired Bella and not be able to rest. She's going to be up all times of the night and then there is teething and then there's-"

Laughing, Bella play punched her friend. "Okay I get it Allie, but let me enjoy her as this tiny little doll baby first before teething and such comes a long!"

"I guess that's okay as long as you let Auntie Alice hold her," Alice dropped a hint.

Bella lifted the baby from her cradle and kissed her check as she handed her to her best friend. "Of course Auntie Allie can hold her."

Alice basked in holding the newborn. "You know that Lizzie is dying to come over here and see the baby, right?"

"Yes and please bring her over in a few days. Let me just catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Oh honey you'll be waiting a long time for that! Kiss those days goodbye!" Alice joked as she held the sleeping baby closer to her body.

Bella sighed as she thought yet again about Edward. She was sad and wished he was with her, enjoying their child, but he had failed her yet again. She shouldn't have been but she was surprised. Tiredly, her eyes wondered to the sleeping baby in Alice's arms. "But it's all worth it."

"Yes it is." Alice nodded. She took in her friend's expression. "Bella, are you all right? I mean it for real and remember you are talking to me so no bullsh-" Alice paused as her eyes found Charlotte and she changed her choice wording. "Bs-ing me."

Bella took a deep breath. She didn't know how she was going to talk without crying. "I-I-it's Edward. I really thought he changed Alice. We exchanged emails almost every few hours those last few days before she came and now, nothing. He seemed like he cared and concerned with me and Charlotte. I have called him and texted him I get nothing back. It's been three days and I've heard nothing. I don't understand," Bella said as she began crying.

Alice shifted her body so she looked at her friend. "Hey, stop it right now. Things always work out in the end the way they are meant to. I know you don't want to hear this, but Bella, I have a good feeling about this. He does seem like he's trying. I really do have faith in Edward."

"Well, that makes one of us," Bella pouted.

"I know but Bella-" Alice was interrupted by shouting coming from downstairs. "Who else is here?"

"I thought it was just Jake."

"Were you expecting anyone else?"

"Not that I know of. Who is yelling down there?"

Alice handed Bella her baby. "You take her back and I'll go check out what is going on downstairs.

Bella held onto her daughter as Alice investigated what was happening below her. When the shouting intensified, Charlotte felt it and began to cry. Bella paced her bedroom floor holding the child until she was calm again. Once she was quiet, Bella held her close and snuck downstairs to see what the ruckus was all about.

As she peeked through the banister, she saw Jacob and Alice both looking unimpressed. Then she saw a woman who looked like Renee and another person she couldn't identify. She rocked Charlotte as she continued down the stairs.

"You're not making this easy Jacob," Alice said rolling her eyes at him.

"Easy? Alice, you really want me to make it easy for _him_? Look at the last six months or so. Look at everything he has dragged her through and you want me to make it easy for him?" Jacob yelled back in a thunderous tone.

Alice placed her hands on her hips and looked Jacob in the eyes. "If you'd just listen you'd hear he's changed and he has sought help! He's trying"

"Well hallelujah and praise the lord," Jacob said mockingly. He looked at the identified person standing across from him. The person tried to walk pass Jacob. Jacobs stood in front of the person with his hands crossed. "I've all ready told you that you aren't going to see them."

As the person came into Bella's sight, she was shocked. She sat down on the stairs so she wouldn't drop the baby.

"It's my baby!" He yelled back.

_Edward,_ Bella thought. _He's here_.

"_Your baby?_ That's righteous really." Jacob stood eye to eye with Edward and shouted in his face as he pointed to his chest. "Yes it is your kid but did you forget that you left her mother alone, pregnant and scared you asshole? You abandoned Bella when she needed you. How the fuck do I know you won't do it again?"

Renee tried to get between the two men. She calmly spoke. "Please Jacob, you don't need to talk to him like that."

Jacob turned his head so he was looking at Renee. He still continued to shout. "Back off Renee. I don't like the fact that you're here, let alone _he's_ with you."

Renee and Alice exchanged glances as Renee shook her head. "I was invited!" She yelled back at him.

Jacob shook his head but never backed away from Edward. "I don't care. Bella is obviously not using her best judgment."

"Okay Jacob," Alice stepped in. "I think-"

Renee cut Alice off and looked at Jacob with an angry expression. She tried to stay calm but it was getting her nowhere fast. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that-" Jacob began as Bella entered the room. Everyone was so engulfed in the argument that no one noticed her and Charlotte. She was standing almost directly behind Edward as he began to talk calmly.

"Listen," Edward said as he raised his voice to get Jacob's attention. Everyone went silent. Charlotte jerked in Bella's arms. Edward's tone went back to normal but had a sound of regret in it. "I screwed up big time. I messed things up because I never worked through my own issues. You stood up and took my place. You did all of the things that I wish I had the balls to do. When you get down to it, I should have done things differently, but you did everything by the book. For that, I thank you Jacob. I wasn't even close to half the man you were for her and I get why you are protective of her, of both of them. I appreciate everything you have done for her and the baby-"

"Edward?" Bella finally interrupted in a breathless tone. The room grew silent as three sets of eyes stared at Bella standing in the doorway holding the sleeping baby. Slowly, Edward turned around and saw Bella. His mouth hung open and his eyes became wet. His lips began to tremble.

Renee was the first one to break the silence in the room. She rushed to Bella's side and hugged her. "Oh honey, I'm so happy I'm here! You look beautiful of course," Renee paused to let go of Bella and looked down at her granddaughter. "Oh Bella, she is amazing! She's perfect," Renee smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" Bella asked still a little dazed and shocked by Edward' presence.

"Can I?" Renee quietly squealed.

Bella placed the infant in Renee's arms. Renee beamed with joy. Renee walked into the living room and held the child.

Her attention went back to Edward. They shared a stare until he slowly walked over to her. The short distance between the two of them seemed to be miles long. Bella felt she was watching Edward walk to her in slow motion. Without saying a word, he threw his arms around Bella where both of them chocked on tears. He kissed her forehead and looked at her. "I-I was so worried about you. I called you and texted and I never heard from you. I couldn't get a flight a few days ago and then the airline messed up my reservation and, well, it was just a big mess. I was seriously considering renting a private jet and should have so I could have been here sooner. I wanted to be here sooner, but I couldn't. Everything got so messed up. I called you to tell you that, but then I didn't hear from you. I didn't know if something happened to you or the baby. I didn't know if you changed your mind about me coming and I was scared. I was so scared. I had never been in that much fear in my entire life." Edward said as his tears were released from his eyes.

Bella shook her head and wiped away her own tears. "You didn't call me Edward. I haven't had any new voicemails or texts from you."

Edward reached into his pocket to grab his phone. "Yes I did, see," he said strolling through all of the times he called Bella or texted her. Bella took his phone in her hands. He did indeed send her text messages and had called her. She read the messages of worry he had sent her. "I thought things were getting better with you and me because we were emailing and then I heard nothing from you. I'm glad to see that you are all right," he offered a half smile as he wiped his tears away.

Bella, still confused looked at him. "My phone must be broken then. I didn't get anything," Bella questioned. She didn't see the look that Alice shot to Jacob who looked guilty as sin. Bella coughed as she continued. "Anyway, this, this is a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you are here," Bella smiled as she got dizzy and almost fell. Both Edward and Alice caught her and helped her to sit down in a kitchen chair. Jacob pushed Edward out of the way. Being a gentleman, Edward let the motion slide. He didn't want to upset Bella any more than she was.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jacob asked panicked.

Bella shook her head and offered a slight smile. "I'm just a little dizzy, it's fine."

Jacob knelt in front of her. "You should have stayed in bed."

"I'm fine. I just moved quickly and I should be drinking more water and I'm tired I'm just getting used to getting up with Charlotte and not resting through the night. Plus it's really hot in here."

"I'll turn up the air conditioning," Alice volunteered. She had to walk away from Jacob before she said or did something to him.

"Thanks Allie," Bella told her as she walked out of the room.

Renee walked back into the kitchen still holding the baby. "Did this little angel keep you up all night?"

"No, she's so good. So far I have had to wake her up at night to feed her. She doesn't cry ever. Last night when I fed her she fell asleep nestled into me. Her little mouth was still sucking."

"So you're breastfeeding then?" Renee asked.

"Yes and I'm pumping. It would be great to get her used to both. I've tried her with the bottle and she isn't crazy about it, but she'll get used to it, eventually. She's only a few days old! She has time to adjust." Bella smiled. She looked at Edward whose eyes were fixated on his daughter. He looked as if he was going to cry again.

The room grew silent. No one said anything as Jacob stood to his feet. Alice retrieved Bella a glass of cold water and looked at her friend. "I know you have company, but do you want to go back upstairs and rest for a while?"

Bella looked around at Renee and Edward. She didn't want to leave them, but she was tired. She hadn't been able to sleep well since she came home from the hospital. She was afraid that she would sleep through Charlotte's cries. It was ridiculous but it was her fear.

"Honey go, we aren't going anywhere. We'll be here when you wake up," Renee smiled as she handed Charlotte to Bella. "Is there anything you need-" Renee's words were interrupted by Jacob's hostile tone.

"There is nothing she needs. Do you need a ride to your hotel?"

Bella shot a look to Jacob. "I told you Renee was staying with me for a few weeks."

Jacob looked hurt and upset. "A few weeks? Bella, we should talk about this."

Alice stood back and ignored Jacob's words. It took everything in her to not hit him. He had been so nice and such a gentleman and really was there for Bella when she needed him to be. She understood why he was protective of Bella but he didn't have to be so damn rude to everyone. "Renee, Edward, would you like to help bring your things upstairs? I'm going to help Bella go upstairs and get settled, so I'm going up there anyways."

"No thank you Alice," Edward whispered. His eyes never left Charlotte.

"I'm good too, but thank you," Renee smiled.

Bella offered a small smile as her eyes went from Edward to Renee. She still couldn't believe after months of wanting him to stand up and take part and be there for the baby, Edward was standing right there before her in her kitchen. She hoped that this was reality and once she woke up he'd still be there. "I guess I'm going to go rest now. I won't be there for too long. I think I just need a power nap. Please feel free to help yourself to anything in the house and get settled."

"Thank you," both Renee and Edward softly replied.

Alice began to walk with Bella out of the kitchen. Jacob soon followed. He followed them upstairs. When they reached the top of the stairs Alice placed her arm around Bella and looked up at Jacob. "What?" Alice asked as she walked with Bella into her room.

"What the hell is going on? What happened down stairs?" Jacob asked straining to keep his voice soft.

Bella looked at him. "I don't know, you tell me. I was upstairs and heard what sounded like world war three."

Jacob huffed. "That isn't what I meant." He paused. "You're letting them stay here?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love Renee and I'm glad that she is here. She's stayed in the guest room before. It isn't a big deal." Jacob nodded as Bella placed Charlotte in the cradle next to her bed. She sat down and looked into Jacob's eyes again. It looked as if a storm was brewing. "What?" Bella asked again.

"You're really going to let Edward stay here? After all the pain and grief he's caused you? You're going to let him stay in your home?" Jacob asked.

Alice wanted to step in, but Bella spoke first. "Jacob, Edward is Charlotte's father. If he wants to try and get to know her-"

"He didn't even hold her!"

Alice counted to five and tried to reply calmly. "He's scared, and for the record Bella's scared. It's hard to talk about a relationship that is private and being rebuilt when you have an audience."

"Are you sticking up for him?" Jacob asked angrily.

"It's not about sticking up for anyone. It's the truth. He and Bella had been talking, granted it was via the internet, but still it's a start. He's sent the baby things and he's trying. He's not perfect and isn't going to change overnight. The most important thing is he is here, now."

"Well thanks Alice, I didn't realize you were team Edward." Jacob snapped.

Alice walked over to him and stood in front of him. She was about a foot shorter than him but that didn't stop her from getting in his face. "You think you can march in here and rule what happens?"

"Alice, you think you are so-"

"Enough!" Bella shouted as she looked at the baby who still remained a sleep. "I will not take all of this arguing! I have a sleeping baby in the room and I was told I needed rest too. How am I supposed to rest with this nonsense going on in front of me?" She paused and walked over to her two friends. "Allie, I know what you are saying and thank you for trying to explain how I feel." She looked up to Jacob. "And you, I have appreciated you being there for me. I can't even describe in words what it means that you have stood by me and helped me bring my little girl into the world. Jacob, really, your friendship means the world to me."

Jacob smiled smugly as he placed his arm around Bella. "I would do it all again in a heartbeat."

Bella nodded as she walked out of his grasp. "I know you would." Bella paused before she continued. "Jake, you have to be nicer, no not even nicer. You have to be civil to Renee and Edward. I don't understand why you have been rude with Renee."

"Because she gave birth to that soulless bastard downstairs." Jacob replied.

Bella raised her eyebrow. "That was out of line. Renee has been supportive and there for me. She acted better towards me than my own mother has. I love the relationship that I have built with her. I'm glad she's here."

Jacob stood and placed his hands on his hips. Alice stepped back and watched what was unfolding before her eyes. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. She is a good person. And I really think that Edward is a good person too. I would have loved for him to handle the last six months differently, but we don't get what ifs and do overs in life. Like Alice said, he's here and that's a start."

"So you are going to let him stay then?" Jacob asked ignoring the entire point of Bella's statement.

She nodded. "Yes I am going to let him stay here. He's here to spend time with his daughter."

"What if-"

"What if nothing Jacob. He's here and let's see what happens before we jump the gun and torture the guy."

"I don't think it's good for you or the baby." Jacob said quietly.

Bella looked at him. "Jacob you don't know what is good for me or the baby. If-"

"Wait a minute! He's here for two minutes and you are all ready wanting him back in your bed and you are throwing me to the curb?"

"What?" Bella asked out raged. "My bed?"

"Why else would you want him here?"

Bella was irritated. "Jacob, I just had a baby. The farthest thing on my mind is having Edward share my bed. I want him here because he has a kid that he is ready to get to know and figure out how he can be in her life. Remember you told me you'd be anything to Charlotte? Her uncle or father or a friend? You will always be her Uncle Jake. That man downstairs is her _father_. He seems like he is ready to man up and help. I need to see where that goes."

Jacob shook his head. "So what now?"

"What now what?" Bella snapped.

"Where does this leave me? Do you expect me to stand by and watch you being crushed again? I helped you pick up the pieces and move on for what? Just to let him come in here and do it again?"

"Then leave." Bella stated softly but clearly. Alice's eyes bulged out of her head. She knew Bella and Jacob had become attached and she was truly shocked. Bella loved Jacob like a brother and had turned to him so many times.

"I'm sorry, what?" he nervously laughed.

"I think it would be better if you left." Bella swallowed but spoke again before Jacob had the chance to get a word in. "I appreciate everything you have done and I have a lot of respect for you." She held onto his hand. "Jacob, I'm glad that we never got together romantically because I don't think it would last. What we have now is a stronger bond."

"Bella, I don't understand," Jacob interrupted her.

"Then let me finish," she smiled. "You are one of the closet people to me. You know almost everything about me. I know thank you doesn't even begin to cover the things you have done for me. I need to do what is right for Charlotte. She has a chance at a relationship with her father. I can't let anything get in the way of that. You have been rude to both Edward and his mother. I understand you are shocked Edward is here. Frankly I am too because I thought he was ignoring me. Anyway, I have to try and if you can't respect that or at least understand that, then you can't be here. That doesn't mean I want you out of my life, it just means maybe we need to take a break from our friendship just for a little while."

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked with tears in his eyes.

Very confidently, Bella nodded her head. "Yes I am."

Jacob nodded as he walked slowly away from Bella. He looked over at Charlotte and then back at Bella. "How long do you want me gone?"

Bella sighed. "Until you can understand that I need to have a relationship with Edward. I'm not talking romantic or sexual, I'm talking a relationship so he and his daughter can have one." Bella smiled sadly. "I don't know if you realize how much I need this. I love you Jacob and I think Charlotte will need her uncle."

Jacob nodded as he went into the bathroom to gather a few items. Bella motioned for Alice to leave the room with her. They wondered into the nursery.

Alice looked at Bella who looked as if she was going to have a break down. She immediately flung her arms around her friend. "Shhh, it's all right Bella."

"Was I too mean?" Bella cried.

Alice laughed. "No, you weren't mean at all. You were really kind. You spoke better to him than I would have." Alice wanted to tell Bella that she was almost certain that Jacob had deleted Edward's messages, but decided it wasn't the time.

"Am I crazy Allie? I mean, you would tell me if I was acting crazy, right? Do you think I am stupid for trying with-"

"No, I don't. Remember I was the one who told you I thought Edward changed? I mean it. I really do. I think you guys have to talk, but that'll come. He just got here. You'll have time. I think Jacob got too close and needs some space."

"Do you think he hates me?"

"No, I don't think he could ever hate you."

Bella nodded as she pulled away from her friend. She wiped her eyes and sat in the rocking chair. Alice walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I told you things would work out and I mean it."

"I guess you're right. It's just-"  
Bella was interrupted of soft knocking at the door. "I'm going to take off now. I um, well, if you need me for anything call me, please? Call me or send me a text anyway just to let me know you are all right. Can I visit in a few days?" Jacob asked.

Bella sucked on her bottom lip and looked at Jacob. "As long as you can be civil with my house guests. I'm not saying you have to be best friends with them, all I am saying is that you just get along with them."

Jacob nodded. "I can try. It's just-wait, I'm not going down that road again. I'll talk to you soon." He said shuffling his feet into the room. He gave Bella a kiss on her head and looked at Alice. "Bye Alice."

"Bye Jacob," Alice said as Jacob left the room. Both Bella and Alice were silent as they heard the front door close. "Come on, let's get you to bed. Will Charlotte be up soon?"

Bella looked at her watch. "She'll need to eat in about an hour."

"What if we do this? Let me get her and bring her downstairs. In an hour I'll change her and try to feed her. If she won't take the bottle I'll come up and wake you up."

"Okay. Thank you Allie for everything," Bella said as she hugged her friend. Alice walked Bella into her room and tucked her in like a child. "You promise to wake me up if-"

Alice smiled. "Yes I do. You get some rest now!"

Bella watched Alice carefully pick the infant up and quietly leave the room. Sleep shortly consumed her.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

* * *

"You were just hungry, won't you little one?" Bella whispered to Charlotte in the wee hours of the morning. She leaned back on her head board and fed her daughter. She held her tiny finger with her two fingers and kissed the top of her head. She turned on the television to see what was on, there was nothing of interest. Bella began to burp the infant and switched her feeding to her other breast. "Well Char, there is nothing on TV tonight. I'm afraid it's just you and me baby. Mommy's a little sleepy so she might not be the greatest conservationist, but I can sing you a song," Bella yawned.

"Bella?" Edward's quiet voice came from behind her bedroom door.

"Um, just a minute." Bella leaned down and grabbed a receiving blanket to cover herself up with. She looked over at the clock and saw that it read four thirty seven. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. "Come in," she replied straightening herself up.

Edward walked into the dimly lit room. He looked at Bella. "Is she all right?"

"She was just hungry. She's settling down now. I'm sorry if she woke-"

"Don't finish that sentence. She's a baby, there's no reason to say sorry. They cry. I hadn't heard her cry at night before and didn't know if she was hurt or anything."

Bella shook her head. It had been just two weeks since Renee came with Edward. They were going back to Washington in a few days. Edward made the promise of returning in a few days later. He just had to pack some of his belongings up in his house.

The truth of the matter was Bella's patients were growing thin with Edward. While he helped with laundry and picked up dinner and even attempted to cook, he never held the baby. He looked at her and sometimes talked to her, but never actually touched her. Bella recalled overhearing a conversation between him and Renee just the day before.

"_Really Edward, grow up. That is stupid." Renee scolded her son._

_Edward huffed. Bella could picture him running his hands through his hair. "Thanks for the support mom. I'm really scared."_

"_Who isn't?" Renee took an audible breath. "Why are you scared?"_

"_I'm scared of the baby."_

"_What? Edward that is the most insane thing I have ever heard. Charlotte, your daughter, is just an infant."_

"_It's true. What is I hold her too tight or drop her or-"_

"_Oh my god, it's true." Renee gasped._

"_What?"_

_She offered an annoyed smile. "You are Charlie Swan's son."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means when Jane was born he was afraid to hold or help out with her. I did everything at first. Do you know what happened?"_

"_No, what?"_

"_I threatened to kill your father."_

"_What?"_

"_It's true. I was so tired from doing everything by myself and getting up alone in the middle of the night. I used formula with her so there was no reason why he couldn't help. When he came and checked on me to see if I needed anything I screamed and yelled at him. I told him the same thing I am about to tell you."_

"_Which is?" Edward questioned._

"_Good god that is your kid. You helped make her. Whether or not you wanted her, she's here now. Touch her, hold her. Stand up and be a father. She doesn't even weigh eight pounds, you're not going to hurt her. So help me if Bella wants to kill you like I wanted to kill your father I will help her. I'll hold you down myself."_

_Bella heard Edward let out a laugh. "It is kind of stupid, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, it is. You wanted to show Bella you were serious about being here, being a dad and helping her. You haven't done any of that. Sure you've done dishes and bought meals and cleaned up the house, but Edward she doesn't need you to become a domestic god, she needs you to be a father. She appreciates all of the cleaning and the attempts you have made at cooking, but she needs you to help her, with the baby."_

Bella had the conversation replaying in her mind as Edward stood at the foot of her bed. "No, she's just hungry."

He nodded as he put his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "What about you, how are you feeling?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Tired, but other than that I'm doing well." Bella took a breath. This was the first time in two weeks that they were alone. It was actually the first time since June they were alone.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked.

_Yes, I need you to stand up and help me with this. It's only been two weeks and I'm exhausted, how am I going to last eighteen years by myself? _"No, I'm good," Bella replied. She looked up at Edward who just nodded and he began walking away from her and towards the door. "Actually Edward, there is something I need."

"Anything. What is it?"

Bella adjusted herself under her blanket and held Charlotte over her shoulder to burp her. "I need you to make a decision."

"What?" Edward asked walking back towards the bed.

Bella nervously took a breath. "I need you to decide if you truly want to be a father."

"Bella, I'm here and-"

"And it's a good start. You have done a lot of things, which I am grateful for the cleaning and the cooking and such, but I thought you were going to help with her." Bella said pointing to the baby. "You haven't held her or helped change her or anything. You have to do more."

Edward was silent because he knew what she was saying was right. He couldn't hide behind an excuse or his nerves. She was one hundred percent right. Before he had the chance to say anything, Bella spoke up again in a quiet voice. She looked down at their baby with tears in her eyes. Charlotte was awake. Bella took one finger and stroked the infant's check.

"I'm giving you until you and your mother leave to change. I know that's only a few days, but that's all I can offer you. I'm really tired of this." She said motioning at him. "I really thought we were going to work things out."

"But I did want to," Edward interjected as he walked over to the foot of her bed.

Bella sighed as she continued. "You can't play the game of cat and mouse that you have been with me. I'm done. If you want to stay and be a father, great, I welcome the help because god knows this is a lot of hard work. I will be excited that Charlotte will get to know and have a relationship with her dad. If not, then just go back home with your mom and don't come back. I'll never contact you or have anything else to do with you. I'll even give you Connor's things back. I will have to tell Charlotte something when she is old enough and she asks about you, but I'll figure that out when we get there."

Edward was shocked. It was evident that Bella spent time thinking about the words that poured out of her mouth. Edward nodded as he turned again to leave the room. He glanced over his shoulders and saw Bella holding their daughter with silent tears in her eyes. He reached for the door and turned around to look at the two people he loved most in the world. He spoke up while he was still holding the door knob.

"Is it hard? You know, being a parent?" He asked.

Bella nodded. "I think this would be hard even for two people. This isn't the hard part though. It's time consuming but not hard. These are the moments that I need to hold onto and cherish because she isn't always going to be this itty bitty thing. Right know she just eats, sleeps and goes to the bathroom and occasionally cries. She needs and just wants the basic things. She needs to feel loved. She's a good baby. Now is the easy part. I imagine it gets harder has she grows up into a child, a teenager and adult."

Edward nodded as he let go of the door. He stared at Bella waiting for another moment to see if she would say anything. Finally, she looked at him. "Why don't you come and sit down next to me?"

Edward felt nervous and clammy. He took his time walking the short distance to Bella's bed and sat next to her. He leaned in and shook as he really took in his daughter. "She's beautiful," he chocked.

"Yes she is." Bella said. "She's a good baby too, as you know she rarely cries. She's happy most of the time, at least for the past two weeks."

Edward nodded. He lifted his shaky hand to try and touch her, but he couldn't. He ended up pushing Bella's hair behind her shoulder.

Bella caught on to Edward's nervousness. She breathed deeply before she began talking. "Would you like to hold her?"

Edward shook his head without thinking. "No, I might drop her."

"Well, you're sitting down on a bed, so if you dropped her there would be padding." Bella explained.

"I don't know."

Bella shook her head. She had enough of this nonsense. "Would you please hold her just so I can go to the bathroom? I'll be just a minute. You don't even have to get off of the bed. Just stay here. Just remember you're not going to hurt her."

Edward nodded. Bella carefully placed the child in his arms and walked to the bathroom without saying anything. She closed the door before sitting behind it. She sighed as she listened for anything between the man she loved and their child. She waited and then she heard it. There was crying, but not from Charlotte, from Edward. She sat against the door and heard him talk to her.

"Well hello there Charlotte, I'm your," Edward began to cry harder, "father. Your mommy named you after my daddy. He was a very good man, who you will hear all about as you grow. I, well, I-I just don't know what I am doing. Are you okay?" He asked as she started to cry. He looked around for Bella and he even shoueds quietly, almost mumbling, "Bella, she's crying. Do you want to take her back now? Bella?"

Bella didn't answer from the bathroom. By the tone of Edward's voice he was most definitely in distress. Edward stood up and continued to talk to the baby in his arms. "Okay Charlotte, it's you and me. I have no idea what I am doing here so bear with me. Shhh, please shhh. Here, maybe you like rocking a little bit? I could sing. Or maybe we could do both," Edward smiled as he began to sway with the child in his arms. He began to sing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, Dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_

A smile crept onto Bella's face as she heard Edward sooth their child. Once Charlotte was quiet, she heard him speak again.

"You know Charlotte, I used to sing that song for another baby while he was in his mother's belly. He didn't make it though. I never sang you songs while you were in your mommy's tummy and I'm sorry for that." Bella heard a pause. "Oh my god," she heard Edward gasp. Her first instinct was to open the door and see why he was gasping. She talked herself into staying where she was in hope that he would continue to talk, which he did.

Edward began to talk. "I did so much for Tanya when she was pregnant. I did everything for her and I did nothing for Bella. Anyone can buy things and give away their possessions, but it isn't the same as being there for them. I majorly screwed up." Bella heard him say before Charlotte started crying again. "Shhhh, don't cry. Shhhh," Edward said with tears. He continued to sway back and forth. Soon she was asleep.

When Bella reentered the room, her eyes immediately found Edward still sitting on the bed. His head was pulled down close to Charlotte's. His nose touched the top of her head. He seemed to be breathing her in. Bella could tell he was still crying. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Do you want me to take her back?" _Please say no and just hold her._

Edward continued to look at the child he was cradling in his arms. "No, I think I'm good." He paused and slowly moved his head up and looked at Bella. "She was crying, she cried twice while you were in the bathroom and I stopped her. I calmed her down and put her to sleep. Do you see this?" He asked looking down at Charlotte. "She was upset and calmed down and I helped her." A smile found its way to his lips. "I did this."

Bella patted the quilt as she laid back against the headboard. "I'm happy you did that."

"She's pretty amazing."

"Yes, she is," Bella said looking over at Charlotte. Edward looked like he was in deep thought. Bella interrupted him. "What are you thinking about?"

Edward leaned back against the headboard too and sighed. He offered a half laugh. "A lot of things."

"Care to shed a little light for me?"

Edward began to speak but he never took his eyes off his daughter. "I treated you pretty badly. Actually, both you and Charlotte. I went around saying that you two were the most important things to me, but never actually showed you that you both are. I wasn't there and Bella," he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I mean, I know that doesn't say much, but I am really, really sorry I let you down, both of you down."

Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. She gulped. Words escaped her mouth before she had the time to think. "Edward, I'm willing to forget these past six months if you are truly serious about being a father and being here for her."

"Are you serious? I don't think I could just forgive me if I were you."

"Well, it isn't for me, it's for her."

Edward shook his head. His gaze left his daughter and found her mother's eyes. "How is it you are so selfless?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "She needs you Edward and regardless of how I feel, I have to put her needs first. That's what happens as a parent. Your needs get put on the back burner and your child comes first, no matter what."

He nodded and brought his focus back to his daughter. "Look at her, she looks like both of us. I can actually see both of us in her."

Smiling, Bella pulled herself a little closer to him. "You're right. She has my eyes and my nose and she has your facial structure and your hair."

Chuckling escaped Edward's mouth. "The poor thing. I'm sorry Charlotte about the crazy hair. I still don't know what to do with it!" He looked up and smiled once he saw Bella laughing beside him. "I thought babies were born bald and looked like old men? She doesn't. I mean, she is gorgeous."

"That's what I thought but I was wrong too. I think she just might be the most beautiful baby ever, but I might be biased."

Like Bella had been after Charlotte's birth and still was now, Edward was mesmerized by the tiny life he held in his arms. His eyes widened as he began to speak again. "Seriously, she is half of me. I helped to create her," he paused and looked at Bella, "with you." He paused before speaking again. "It's kind of scary to think about all of the responsibility that there is. Seeing her makes it real." Edward's thoughts were interrupted by Bella's laughter. "What?"

"It's nothing, well, it's just you have gone from not wanting to touch her to not wanting to put her down and worrying about responsibility and such. It's just the biggest one eighty I have ever seen in such a short amount of time."

Edward shook his head and offered a half smile. "How are you so calm? Seriously, this is the first time I've held her, got to know her and I'm scared for her future and what will happen. You're so calm, how?"

Bella moved closer to him and rubbed the baby's head. She took a moment in to really see that Charlotte was wrapped around her father's finger, literally. Her little hand had a grip around Edward's large finger. Bella sighed and looked at Edward, who still was gazing over his daughter.

"Like I said, this is the easy part. It's time consuming but easy. It's when she is older and asks about sex or death or goes on her first date and has her heart broken for the first time that will be hard. Holding, feeding her even changing her, they are all easy temporary things that she won't need forever. The sleepless nights are easy because she'll out grow them, it's what is yet to come that is scary."

"That makes sense." He said as he heard Bella yawn. As much as he wanted to prolong his time sitting on Bella's bed in a place he could only describe as being heaven on earth, he knew she was tired and needed her rest. "I'm going to go back to my room and let you get some rest. You're tired."

"All right, but Edward does our talk and holding her change anything? I know you haven't had a lot of time to think of the things I said to you, but I have to know what you are thinking." Bella asked as he stood up to place Charlotte back into her crib.

Edward walked over to Bella's side of the bed. He smiled as he took the blankets and ticker her in. "It does. I want to be here for you and for her. This time we have spent together has really changed the way I think of things. I know I could tell you everything that's running through my mind about this, but I've done way too much talking. It's time for me to show you that I am for real."

Bella reached out and traced her thumb over Edward's hands. "I hope so Edward, I hope so."

* * *

By the time Renee and Edward were ready to leave to head back to Washington, Edward had become very confident in his role as a father. After the talk he had with Bella he made sure he did a lot more to prove to her that he was serious.

The morning they were preparing to leave, Edward didn't want to go. He wanted to stay in the bubble he and Bella were living in with their daughter. He knew when he came back there was a lot he needed to do. He needed to find a house and have his furniture shipped. He debated back and forth if it would be worth it to ship his things out east opposed to just buying new items.

Renee had gathered the last of her belongings when she set her suitcase by the front door and walked into the kitchen where Bella and Edward seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"So I'll be back in four days. I have appointments to see different houses around this neighborhood as well as apartments in Boston, but I think that isn't close enough. I mean Boston is close but-"

Bella took a deep breath. "Edward, why don't you just stay here? You can move into the guest room for now and then we can figure out things as they come."

Edward had thought about that over and over but he didn't want to ask Bella. "You'd let me do that?"

"Yes." Bella answered.

He nodded his head and looked at his mother. She offered a smile. "Okay then, as long as you're okay with that."

"I offered didn't I?" She asked.

"I guess you did. All right. I'll just pack what I need and maybe be back sooner than four days. Is that all right?"

"Yes, of course it is. I'll make sure you have a key and-"

Hesitantly, Edward looked at her. "I still have the one you gave me from before. I never took it off my key ring."

Bella didn't know what to say. Did he just simply forget to give to back to her or did he intentionally keep it hoping that they would reunite one day? She slowly nodded her head. "All right, that's well, taken care of. I'll make sure you have clean sheets and blankets when you get back."

Shaking his head, Edward looked at her, "You don't have to do that. I can do that when I get back. As matter a fact, please don't do anything until I get back."

Bella again slowly nodded. "All right, if you insist. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Edward walked closer to her and held her hand. He smiled. "You have all ready offered me way more than I really deserve. The question should be what can I do for you before I get back?"

Bella was speechless. She didn't expect Edward to change so quickly. Literally he had changed into a different man in just a few days. She didn't know if there was hope for them, but she remained optimistic.

"I'm fine, really. Char and I will just hang out and stay in our pj's all day. Really, boring stuff. We'll be fine."

He nodded. "I hope to do that with you guys when I get back. I want to do boring stuff too! I promise when I get back that I'm going to teach myself how to cook. No more take out. So get on Amazon and start ordering cookbooks what you want me to learn from. Also, if you need some time to go out and be by yourself or even with friends, I'll watch her while you go out."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Really, you'd do that?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I mean that." He smiled as his eyes looked down at hers. "I offered, didn't I?"

Laughing, Bella replied. "You don't get to use my lines against me."

"Okay deal. I think-"

Renee stood up. "I hate to interrupt, but we have to get to the airport. The car will be here any minute."

Edward looked at the clock that hung in the kitchen. He realized his mother was right. "Yea, I guess it is."

"Call me when you land?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head. "Okay. Mom, I'll carry your suitcase out for you, I just want to say good bye to Charlotte."

"Of course. We'll be waiting here," Renee offered a smile as Edward wondered into the living room where bassinet was set up. "Well, he seems to have changed. What got into him?"

Bella laughed. This was the first opportunity that she and Renee had to chat since the night Edward had held the baby. "He got up the other night when Charlotte was crying and we talked. He held her and then we talked some more. He said he was going to change, which I honestly hoped for but didn't believe. Look at him, he seems like he is changed. I hope it sticks. I have liked him helping. Charlotte even took the bottle from him. He's been the only one able to make her take it."

Renee smiled. "He seems happy again. Whatever you said to him made him kind of snap right out of whatever he was in before."

"Like I said, I hope he means it. He's only getting once chance. If he screws it up, then that's it. I'm done with him and so is my daughter." Bella told Renee.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Renee agreed.

Renee and Bella walked into the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch holding Charlotte. Neither one of them said a word, they just listened and watched.

"And I'll be back in four days, maybe sooner if I can help it. Be good for your mom. I know you always are, it's just, well, she's been through so much, because of me and she deserves to have it easy for a while." Charlotte stretched her little arms and batted her little hands. Edward laughed as he kissed her head. "Don't take it personally baby, I didn't mean you were difficult. You know what kid? I promise when I come back you and I will be spending lots of time together. Just you and me. We'll let mommy get some girl time with her girlfriends and we'll let her go to the book store and relax with-not coffee because she can't drink that, but she'll have some kind of beverage enjoyment. Maybe hot chocolate? I don't know. I have a lot to make up for with your mommy and I hope she will let me. Anyway, you and I will bond. After this trip back to my house, I won't leave you again. I promise. I want you to know that you can depend on me." He told the infant as she snuggled into his chest. Her head rested on his heart. Tears came down from his eyes and hit the baby on her head. She jerked with feeling the water. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry on you. I'm going to miss you little girl, even if it is only for a few days."

Renee and Bella looked at each other as the car outside honked its horn. Edward looked out the window. "That's for me and grandma."

"Mimi, it's for daddy and Mimi," Renee corrected. "I refuse to be called grandma because I'm not old. I told you Edward I like Mimi and so Mimi I am."

Bella laughed. "You know, my mom said the same thing."

Renee watched as Bella walked over to Edward to take Charlotte. Edward placed the baby in Bella's arms. Charlotte squirmed. "I think she likes you."

"Well it's a good thing. She's going to get so sick of me because I intend on sticking around for as long as you will let me." Edward smiled. He walked over to the door and grabbed his mother's suitcase as well as his and walked out to the car waiting.

Bella looked at Renee. "Do you think he's serious?"

Renee studied Bella's face and could give her the only answer she could, the truth. "I absolutely believe in my heart that he means it. I don't know if it means you two will pick up where you left off and it isn't my business, but I believe that if he says he is going to be there for the baby and you, then he is."

"I hope you're right." She looked over at her and grabbed one of Renee's hands. "When will you be back? You know you can come back any time. No invitation needed."

"I don't know. What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Renee smiled. "I know you won't be able to travel because she will still be so small, but I'll come to you."

Bella engulfed Renee in a hug. "That's really far away, but okay. If you want to come before you are more than welcome to."

"Thank you honey. I have a trip next month with a bunch of friends, but we'll see after that." Renee took Charlotte from Bella one last time and hugged her. "You'll be so big the next time I see you. I wish your grandpa could be here to meet you, but he isn't." Renee rocked the child in her arms and kissed her head. "Do me a favor and take care of your parents while I'm not here, okay precious?"

Renee smiled as she handed the baby back. Bella walked Renee out to the car. Edward was talking to the driver when he saw them coming out.

"Bye Bella," Renee hugged Bella.

Bella hugged Renee back and gave her a kiss on her check. "Bye Renee and thank you for everything."

"Oh it was nothing. I was just doing my job as a Mimi." She smiled as she got into the car.

Edward slowly walked over to Bella and Charlotte. He had his hands in his pockets and his sunglasses on. He stood in front of Bella as he pushed his glasses to the top of his head. "I'll only be gone for four days, if that's still all right with you."

Bella nodded. "That's nothing. I can handle four days." She smiled looking at him. Tears she wasn't aware of were escaping from her eyes. Edward wiped them away.

He bent down and kissed Charlotte one more time. "Take care of your mommy until I get back home. I love you Charlotte," Edward said with a shaky voice. His eyes looked up at Bella and stayed there for what seemed like hours. "I love you too. I know it's too soon to talk about us, if there is even an us, but I wanted to let you know that I love you and you have given me the most precious thing in the world. I will be back Bella. I promise." Edward said still shaky. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in and cried as he felt her. He walked away and into the car. Both he and Renee waved good bye.

Bella continued to wave until she could no longer see the car. She whispered, "I love you too Edward" before walking back into the house.

* * *

Later that evening, the doorbell rang. Bella walked to see who it was and smiled. "Are you ready to play nice?"

Jacob laughed. "I've apologized to Renee and you. I was even civil with Edward last week. If you think he gets an apology then you're out of your mind. I think I am playing nice Bella. Plus I brought Italian take out and I want to make sure you eat."

"Thanks for dinner. I want you to keep playing nice, even after Edward moves in." Bella said closing her eyes. Silence filled them as they walked through door and sat in the living room.

Calmly, Jacob looked at Bella as she opened her eyes. "He's moving in?"

"Yes, in the guest room."

"Okay. I'll gather my stuff and take it with me. You won't need my help anymore." Jacob said.

Bella sat next to Jacob and looked at him. "It's all about-"

"I know, it's about Charlotte and her father. I get that. I'm just an uncle and he's her father. If he hurts you again I promise I'll-"

"Kill him? Emmett has all ready beat you to that sentiment, but hey maybe you can work with him on that." Bella smiled.

Jacob took a deep breath. "I understand Bells why you are doing this, I really do. I just-"

Bella shushed him. "Jacob, enough with the heavy. Can we talk about this later? Let's just talk and pop in a movie and gaze at my beautiful little girl."

Jacob laughed. "You're right. Come here little girl," Jacob said bending down to pick her up. "I know you don't want to talk any more about this, but I have to tell you something."

"Okay shoot," Bella said eating a piece of Italian bread.

Jacob looked at the baby and then looked at Bella. "Do you remember the night you went into labor? You were so scared. I'm glad I ended up coming home early from my trip to help. I was determined not to have Edward in your life because he hurt you."

"Jacob-"

Jacob placed the baby back into the bassinet as he continued. "Bella, please let me finish. I didn't know you called Edward and I saw your phone flashing and going off. I deleted the texts and the voice mail messages. You don't have your voice mail protected, so it was easy to do. I-"

Bella stood up. She was angry. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was going to kill. "I can't believe you did that! What gave you the right?'

"I was trying to protect you."

She set her piece of bread on the table and took Charlotte from his arms. "Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"From disappointment. He nearly destroyed you Bella."

Bella's eyes widened. "And he's trying to make up for that! I thought he didn't care and was ignoring me. I told you that and cried to you about it. All along you knew that he had been contacting me."

"Bella, I love you. I am trying to protect you like I would my sister and-" The doorbell sounded again. "I'll get it," Jacob said as he stomped away. "Oh great, this night just keeps getting better. What the hell do you want?"

Bella paused for a moment. She thought she heard the voice say, "I want to see my baby and my-her mother."

She turned the corner and again, her eyes widened and looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Edward?"

"Bella," he said setting his luggage down. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You're mother called and said you landed safely in Seattle. Why are you here? I don't get it."

"I couldn't stay away from Charlotte, or you. I couldn't wait for four days. I landed with my mother and told her I was turning around and coming back, coming back to you and Charlotte, and, well, I'm here."

Tears fled from Bella's eyes. "Are you serious?"

Jacob moved closer to them. "Yes Edward, are you serious?"

Edward, ignoring Jacob looked at Bella. "More serious than I thought was possible."

Bella couldn't contain herself. She jumped up and flung her arms around Edward as they both cried.

Jacob pulled at her arm. "Um, Bella, can I talk to you? In the kitchen?"

Bella broke from her embrace and looked at Edward. He winked at her. "That's all right. I want to see Charlotte anyway. I'll be here." He said kissing the side of her cheek. Bella handed him their daughter and began to walk away. Edward held on to her hand as she went to turn away. She looked back at him as he replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob led Bella into the kitchen and just looked at her angrily. "Really Bells, really?"

"Jacob, I'm so mad at you right now, so please save your lectures of wanting to save me and protect me and make sure I was okay. You invaded my personal space. Deleting my message is too much. I can't even look at you let alone talk to you right now. Please get out of my house."

"Bella-"

"No Jacob, I need a few days before you call me, before we can talk about this. Now you are the one who has hurt me, so please give me some space and time." Bella said coldly.

Jacob had nothing to say. He nodded as he left the kitchen and closed the front door. Bella heard him start his car and then speed away. She sighed. She looked around and walked back into the living room.

Edward sat on the couch holding the baby. She was awake and alert. He smiled as he talked to her. He was interrupted by the sight of Bella. "Is everything okay?"

Nodding, Bella smiled. "Everything is fine now, everything is fine."


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

* * *

"I'm so glad you are back! Where's Rose?" Bella asked as her brother stood on her door step. Rosalie was supposed to be with him, however, she was nowhere in sight.

Emmett sighed as he engulfed Bella in a hug. "She is at home. We took off after we saw you in the hospital because she was upset, so we left for a while."

Bella looked concerned. "Why was she upset?" Then a brief conversation came back to Bella's mind. "Em, did she miscarry again?" Bella whispered.

Nodding, Emmett looked away from his sister. He didn't want her to see his eyes fill with water. "I didn't know you knew about her."

"She told me after one of my birthing classes. I would have never asked her to be my partner id I had known. she told me that she was happy to since it might be the only birth she'd be able to take part in. Then I felt bad after I went into labor and she wasn't around." She paused for a moment. "Emmett, I'm so sorry," Bella said still hugging and squeezing her brother.

He squeezed her back and then released her. "It's okay Bella, you didn't know. She didn't tell anyone this time because she thought for some reason this one would be different and she'd stay pregnant, even though her doctor's say that is impossible. I wanted her to feel loved and just get away. I surprised her and took her to London and then to Madrid. She did a lot of shopping and we spent a lot of time together. She wanted to come over, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle the baby."

Bella shook her head. "That is totally understandable. Please give her my best. I know she doesn't want to see me or Charlotte right now, but please tell her I'm here for her and she can call me." Bella paused for the awkward silence between her and her brother. "Do you still want to come in and meet Charlotte? I completely understand if you don't want to."

A faint smile found its way to Emmett's face. "Of course I want to meet my niece."

"All right, come on inside. She's in the living room."

Bella walked over and picked Charlotte up. "Hey there sleepy girl, here is your Uncle Emmett. He's pretty okay. Just be careful with her," Bella smiled as she passed the baby to her brother. Bella felt bad for her brother. No matter how hard he and Rose seemed to try, they just couldn't have a baby. She wanted to suggest other ways they could have a baby but didn't want to go down that road on that particular day.

Emmett looked like a giant compared to the tiny baby in his arms. Charlotte was just three weeks old and continued to gain weight, but really looked like a doll compared to her uncle.

"She's so small." Emmet smiled while holding his niece.

"Nah, you're just super huge."

His eyes looked up at his baby sister's. "She reminds me of you."

Bella scrunched her face and laughed. "What? That's crazy! She looks like more like Edw-"

Emmett started laughing. "I know, I know but she reminds me of the first time I held you at the hospital. I was almost six. Dad brought me to see you and mom. When I sat down dad put you in my arms. I thought you looked like a football with eyes." Emmett stopped for a moment to hear his sister's laughter. "Dad showed me how to hold you and that was the moment you had me."

"Emmett, what are you talking about?" Bella laughed.

Emmet bashfully laughed. "That was when I fell in love with you, but none of that icky incest stuff. I mean I loved you as you big brother and promised I would always protect you from anything and everything that I could."

Laughing, Bella looked at him before looking at her daughter. "Okay, Char, your Uncle Em is a little coo-coo!"

"Laugh if you want to, but it's true. Ask dad. I promised in that hospital room at five and three quarter's years old that I would always love you and be your big brother." Emmett paused as Charlotte yawned and fell back to sleep. "Anyway, that was when I promised to try and keep you safe always. I promised I wouldn't let other people hurt you. I think I did well up to, well, Mike."

Bella shook her head. "Emmett, he's ancient history. You don't understand how happy I am things didn't work out between the two of us." Bella pointed to Charlotte. "She wouldn't be here right now. I don't regret anything that has brought her here."

"Okay, but what about Edward? I should have gotten on a plane and kicked his ass from Washington all the way back to Boston, then back to Washington."

Bella sighed. "Well, that's complicated."

"Bella, what do you mean it's complicated? Has he been in contact with you? Has he even contacted you or even asked you about the baby?" Emmett asked angrily.

Bella thought a second. She wasn't sure how she was going to respond to that question. "Well, he he-he-has been-."

Emmett sat up and was careful to support Charlotte's head. "Why are you stuttering? What do you mean? What did he do now?"

"Well," Bella stood up and paced the room. Emmett gently put Charlotte back into her bassinet and looked at his sister waiting for her to continue. "He, we've talked. He has actually been here and is being very-"

Emmett held up his hands to motion for her to stop. "Wait a damn minute! The guy who abandoned you when you were pregnant and accused you of using him just to get pregnant has been here? He's met her?" He watched as Bella closed her eye and simply nodded. "Well shit."

"Emmett."

"Bella no. What the hell are you thinking? What does Jake think about this? Is this fair for the baby?"

"Well, he, um, hasn't been living-" Bella was interrupted by the sound of the garage door opening.

"Is that him now? I'll just get his take on things."

Bella yelled and grabbed Emmett's arm. "Wait Em, no. I need to tell you something without you over reacting. That isn't Jacob out there. That's Edward. He went to the grocery store to pick up some food and-"

"Fucking Swan is here?" Emmett yelled. His face changed to from pale white to steamed red. "I'm going to kick his fucking ass!"

"Emmet no you will not do anything of that sorts! Will you just listen to me?" Bella yelled to him.

Emmett stood with his arms crossed and leaned against the wall. "This better be good Bella. That man in your garage is about a millisecond away from having his pretty boy looks ruined."

"Stop it. Just stop it! Edward came back to help with the baby. He's been here pretty much since I came home from the hospital. He has been working really hard and is a huge help. He loves her. He's taking at least a year off from work to be here, with her. Then he's going to reevaluate what he wants to do."

Emmett nodded. "That's fucking great Bella, but what happens when he leaves you again?"

"We aren't together, so he won't leave me. He's so good with Charlotte. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt her. Let loves her so much."

Emmett shook his head and before he could think, words he never expected escaped his mouth. "Mom was right. He is a no good asshole."

"Emmett, please," Bella begged as the door to the kitchen opened.

"Hey Bella, the strawberries looked nasty, so I'll just go to the farmer's market later to get some and some other fruit, but I got everything else on your list," Edward yelled from the kitchen unaware of Emmett's presence in the house.

Emmett walked past Bella and into the kitchen. She froze temporarily before darting after him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked quietly.

Ignoring her, Emmett stood on the opposite side of the kitchen and just watched Edward. Bella stood by Emmett waiting to stop whatever he was thinking about doing.

"Also, I got that whole wheat Italian bread you wanted. It's hard to find you know. Could you get a vase out? I don't remember where you keep them. I bought you flowers and please don't get on my case about it, I wanted to. They were really pretty and I thought you might like them." Edward laughed as he continued. "I also bought something for Char. I know, I know you tell me I don't have to get her something every time I leave the store, but Whole Foods had this really cute dress and-" Edward stopped as he turned and was met with Emmett's glares. His smile soon faded and he swallowed hard. "Hi Emmett."

Emmett crossed his arms and closed the space between he and Edward. He didn't say anything. His eyes were full of rage. "Edward. How have you been?"

"'I've been all right."

"Emmett, get away from him!" Bella shouted.

Emmett ignored his sister and continued to stare at Edward. He said not a word and saw that Edward was shitless. "It's been a while."

Edward nodded. He didn't know what to say or how to react. "Yes it has been."

"You know why I hate you right?"

"Emmett, please," Bella interrupted him as she stood in front of him.

Both men ignored Bella. Sadly, Edward nodded. "Yes I do and I don't blame you. I hate myself too for doing that to Bella."

"Okay this was great getting reacquainted but Emmett, don't you have to go now? You can come over another time to drill Edward." Bella asked.

"Nope," Emmett answered as he looked at Bella. "I'm not going anywhere until Eddie boy and I have a chit chat." Emmett turned his attention back to Edward. "You and I are going for a ride and we are going to have a talk, do you understand?"

Edward was speechless. He nodded and placed the cloth bag containing the food down on the kitchen counter. He looked away at Emmett and turned his attention to Bella. "I'll put the rest of the food away when we get back, don't put it away, okay? Also, I found a recipe in the Jamie Oliver cook book that I thought you might like, so I'll make dinner when I get back."

Bella nodded as her heart raced and she trembled. She remembered a time from when she was in high school and Emmett was in college. He had actually came home and had beaten up one of her ex boyfriends for spreading rumors about her. Emmett was a huge athletic man and he would have been a football player if he hadn't injured his knee in a game in college. Emmett was strong. She was nervous for Edward and had no inkling to what was going to happen between the two of them.

Emmett noticed the pained look on her face and walked over to her and whispered. "Bella, we are just going to talk. I'm not going to hurt him. I promise. Calm down, all right?" He waited for her to nod before he walked away. He looked up at Edward at the doorway. "I'll be out in my truck when you're ready."

Edward nodded as he slowly walked over to the door to follow the massive man. He looked at Bella. He looked scared. "Is this going to be okay? I mean am I going to come back or will he kill me?"

"Be prepared for a lot of low blows and a lot of the same old crap we've been trying to work through but has been brought up over and over again. He's probably pissed that he lost Jacob as a golf buddy for a while too. It'll be okay though, he won't hurt you." _I think. I hope._  
"Okay, I guess I'll be back sometime today." He told Bella as he heard the horn of Emmett's truck beeping. "I guess that's for me."

"It's okay Edward. You'll be back." Bella offered a smile. Edward nodded and walked out the door closing it quietly behind him.

Bella took a deep breath. What the hell was Emmett thinking? What was he going to Edward? Where the hell where they going?

* * *

"Hey Em, it's me, your sister, again. I was wondering when you and Edward where coming back. Let me know please. Please don't do anything that will get you into trouble." Bella left yet another message. It was the fourth she left for him for him Emmett and Edward had been gone for over two hours. After she finished putting the groceries away, she sat down and looked at her phone again. She had no new voicemail messages or texts. She picked it up and sent yet another text message.

"_Edward are you okay? Where are you and Emmett? What is going on? I'm worried. Just text yes or no, please?" _Bella texted Edward for the sixth time in two hours.

She was hungry and went against Edward' wishes and made herself a sandwich. She ate it without tasting it. Charlotte was still sleeping and Bella was freaking out. She tried Emmett and Edward's phones one more time and then called someone else.

"Hello," Rose answered.

"Rose, hey, it's me. I was wondering if you had seen Emmett or Edward?"

"What, no, why?" Rose asked. Before Bella could replay, Rose spoke again. "Edward?"

"Yes, he's here and helping out with the baby. Emmett came over and took him over two hours ago and I haven't heard from either one of them and I'm worried that-"

"That your brother might have murdered your baby's daddy?" Rose chuckled.

"Please don't laugh. I'm really scared. They aren't answering their messages and Emmett was so made that Jacob isn't here and Edward is and-"

"Where's Jacob?"

"I told him to get out, there is a long story that goes along with it, and I'll fill you in later. I'm really worried Rose."

Rose sighed. She knew her husband had a temper, especially when Emmett spoke about Edward. "It'll be all right Bella. Emmett is probably not going to kill Edward, you know that."

"I know I just wanted to know if you had seen them."

"I'm sorry Bells, I haven't."

"Okay then," Bella paused. "Rose, Em told me why you guys took off and I just want to say-"

"Bella, please don't. I don't want to talk about it and I can't hear your apologizes right now. I'll talk when I'm ready. I just can't right now."

"Okay. Can you call me if you hear anything, or if you need anything?"

"Yes I will."

"Also, when you are ready, will you come over for dinner? I might invite Emmett too as long as Edward is still breathing, in one piece, not bleeding or bruised once they get back. Oh, or broken. He'll be useless to me and the baby if he is broken."

Rose smiled. "That's an extensive list Bella that I hope Emmett is able to follow. We'll catch up soon and talk. I just need a bit more time."

"That is fair. Thanks Rose and you know I love you." Bella reassured her.

On the other end of the phone, Rose smiled. "Thanks Bella, I love you too."

Bella hung up the phone and looked at the clock. Her brother and Edward had been gone for almost three hours. She was calling both of them once again when the baby began to cry. She picked her up and brought her upstairs to change her. The entire time she was muttering that her Uncle Emmett was going to be in big trouble when he came back with her daddy. Daddy was even going to be in trouble too. She sat down on her bed and began to nurse her daughter. She picked up a magazine and began to read while Charlotte was feeding.

After Charlotte was fed, Bella decided to go back downstairs. She was on the staircase when her front door opened.

"Bella," Emmett roared. Edward wasn't behind him.

"Emmett Cullen, I'm pissed at you right now don't talk to me, just answer my questions damn it. What the hell did you do to Edward? Where is he?"

"Calm down Bella, calm down. He's here, he's in the kitchen. He has been talking off and on he promised to make dinner." Emmett smirked at his sister. His tone became playful. "Thanks by the way for calling Rose. She is pissed with me right now."

"Well, she should get in line. One of you should have answered your phones."

"They were in the car. We didn't bring them inside with us."

"Where did you go?" Bella inquired as she stared at her brother.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. He knew Bella wasn't going to like his answer. "We went little bar."

"A bar Emmet? A bar? It's five o'clock in the evening and you and Edward were drinking?" Bella yelled at him.

"I wanted to talk to him. It was just a couple of beers."

"Emmett Cullen you are impossible and I am fairly certain I am going to write the pope."

"The pope? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Yes. I don't know how in the world Rosalie puts up with your crap all the time! She deserves to be a nominated for sainthood. You need to lay off Edward. He is been helping and has been there for almost a month. He is very active in helping me and Charlotte. Emmett, I am serious and don't you dare laugh at me."

Emmett couldn't hold his laughter. Seeing his sister over react made him laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing."

"No you shouldn't be!" Bella lowered her voice and walked over to her huge brother. "I swear to god Emmett, if you screwed anything up I will hurt you. I mean it and take that damn smirk off your face! Edward is Charlotte's father and he is there for her right now. He loves her. He, he- I-I love him too and want to be with him, just not right now. I'm still figuring out how to do this mother thing, I can't complicate it with a relationship like that."

Emmett looks at Bella in the eye. "You love Edward?"

Bella nods swaying Charlotte in her arms. "Yes, I love him. I still love Edward. Like I just said, I want us to be an us again." She immediately looked up from her daughter and saw Edward standing in the room.

Emmett's expression when from Bella to Edward back to Bella. He gave his young niece a kiss on her head and spoke up. "I guess I'll get home now. I'll call you later Bella. Edward," Emmett said walking over to him. Emmett held out his hand for Edward to shake. "It was good to talk to you man today. We'll be in touch."

Emmett let himself out. Bella tried to ignore Edward. She could feel his eyes follow her as she placed Charlotte in the bassinet. She walked into the kitchen and felt Edward follow her. She opened the fridge. She wasn't hungry and didn't want to drink anything, but she was hoping to lose Edward. She didn't want to have this conversation right now. "What's did you decide to make for dinner? Which, um, Jamie recipe inspired you today?" She asked nervously.

Edward said nothing. He walked closer to Bella. Her body tensed and she froze. He wiped his hands on the apron that he wore. Bella's back leaned against the now closed refrigerator and breathed heavily.

Again, saying nothing, Edward leaned into her and pressed his lips gently to hers. He wrapped his hands around her and turned her around. He pulled away for a split second before swiftly kissing her again. His hands traced her back as Bella finally looked up at him.

Edward began to whisper. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

Show of hands, who is angry at me for this cliffy? You will have to wait to see what happens. Next chapter is Edward's POV from the time he got to Boston to the end of this chapter. I'll be posting that chapter in a day or so, then we will get back to this scene. You won't believe what Emmett told Edward...not one bit! Have a good weekend!


	33. Out Take 3: Edward' POV

Out Take Three-Edward's Point of View

* * *

Author's Note: Let's see what Edward has been thinking about, shall we? And away we go!

* * *

Edward was nervous. As he sat on the plane he was nervous about meeting the new life he helped create. He was nervous to see Bella again. He hadn't slept well since June and had become kind of an insomniac since their last in person conversation. The last time they argued and had seen each other. He wasn't thrilled to correspond with her via email but it was better than nothing.

"I'm proud of you Edward for doing this. You are doing the right thing." Renee told her son as she laid back in the airplane seat. She rubbed his wrist. "It might have taken you almost six months, but you are on your way to see Bella and meet your daughter Edward! Your baby girl!"

Edward continued to spend the remainder of the flight thinking about Bella and the little life he was on his way to meet, his daughter. The words seemed unreal. He sighed as he thought of all of his sessions with Kate who had helped him through is grief of loosing Connor. Edward knew he would always miss him, however, it was time to move on, which he intended on doing. There was another life that deserved his attention. Most of all, Kate had convinced him that he deserved his chance at fatherhood. She made him realize that he would not be betraying his son but instead sharing his love with another child.

As the plane landed, it seemed as his life was moving in slow motion. From the time he unbuckled his seat belt to collecting his bags with his mother to climbing into the livery car that was waiting for them all seemed like hours. Bella knew that Renee was on her way; however, she wasn't expecting Edward. He had no way of telling her since none of his messages were returned. Plus, even though she said she wanted him to visit, Edward had no idea if she was serious. She could have been delirious from the labor. Edward feared that she was changing her mind.

Then he wondered about what Charlotte was like and who she would resembled as she grew older. He wondered if she would take to him. He had read that the first minutes after the delivery were important to bond with a newborn. Had he missed the opportunity? Would she take to him?

As those thoughts danced through Edward's head, he glanced up from the car. He noticed he was back in the familiar area he lived briefly with Bella. He swallowed hard as the car pulled into the driveway. He glanced up to the bedroom he once shared with her and saw that the shades were down but the light was one.

"Edward, you have to get out of the car." Renee smiled.

Silently, Edward nodded. "She doesn't want me here," he whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous! She told you she wanted you to visit. You are here and now you will stay. Come on, let's go meet our new little girl," Renee smiled again. She knew what Bella had wanted from Edward as they had talked about it before, however she also knew Bella's expectations were low and she wouldn't expect to see him.

Seeing Bella wasn't without complication, of course. Jacob made it difficult. He was trying to protect her like a dog would protect its bone. Edward understood where he was coming from and what he was trying to do, however, he had no reason to treat Renee the he had. When Alice had joined the mix she had seemed happy to see Edward. That improved Edward's nerves.

He wasn't prepared when he Bella interrupted his little rant he was explaining to Jacob. When he turned, he wanted to cry. She looked even more beautiful than when he last left here and there cradled in her arms was their daughter. He tried holding back tears until he found Bella in his arms crying. It pained him to think that she didn't care enough about her to return his calls or texts. He had his suspensions that Jacob had interfered with the messages but would never play that card against him or Bella. All it would do was hurt Bella and he had done enough of that.

He watched as his mother handed the infant back to Bella and watched as she went back upstairs to rest. Alice followed and Jacob was not far behind, like a puppy. As he watched his mother nudged him.

"She looks so much like you Edward. She's so beautiful."

Edward nodded, "Yes she is. Oh god mom, what the hell am I doing? I should be up there with her and be the one making sure she is drinking enough water and having enough to eat and resting properly." His hands ran over his face. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"You had to grow up." Edward looked at her as he rolled his eyes. "What, it happens. In the last three months you have no idea how much you have matured. I'm proud that you got on that plane with me and came here." Renee moved closer to her son and held his hand. "This is going to be good, I promise you. Have I ever lied to you? I told you that Bella would never not accepted a message from you. She loves you but don't accept everything to be peachy. You have some more hard work a head of you. You have to-"

Renee's pep talk was interrupted with Jacob Black standing in the kitchen. He looked like he was ready to kill. "I hope you two are happy. I'm out, so you can move in but I swear to god if you leave or hurt her again I will kill you. I don't care if I spend time in jail, but I will kill you. Understand?"

Edward nodded as Jacob turned his attention to Renee. "For whatever reason she loves you and trusts you, personally I think you are guilty by association..

"Are you threatening me?" Renee yelled.

Edward waved his hand. "Mom, leave it alone. No one is going to hurt her, you have my word."

Jacob laughed angrily. "That's great coming from you Mr. Hollywood Movie Actor. You get paid to lie to people and for people to think you are different people. Of course you'd give me your word. I mean it Swan, you hurt her and you are a dead man. I don't mean just now, I mean the rest of your life. You will not put her through that again. Understand?"

Edward nodded again. "Of course I do."

Jacob returned his nod and left the house. With the shutting of the door Renee began to walk back towards the living room to collect her suitcase. "Well one obstacle down at least for now," she smiled as she left the kitchen.

Edward remained at the table. He was lost in his own thoughts when Alice entered the kitchen. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"What?" Edward asked as he was pulled out of his own thoughts. He shook his head and offered a half tired smile. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

Alice sat down across from Edward and smiled. "Feeling overwhelmed?"

"A little, yeah. Plus I think Jacob just threatened me as he left. Is he gone for good or should I expect him to come back anytime soon?"

"He's gone, at least for now. Bella told him to leave." Alice paused as Edward nodded. She knew he was nervous. She also knew he felt guilt for how he treated Bella in the past. No one said anything to her, the look was written all over his face.

Edward looked up and nodded his head. "Thank you Alice."

Alice nodded her head. They did not exchange words. Alice knew that Edward was sorry and he was trying to do the right thing. Edward realized that Alice had faith in him, perhaps more faith than he had in himself at that moment.

"Edward, just do me a favor, all right? Don't miss this up. Bella has a lot of hopes for you and that little girl and as much as I hate to say this, Jacob has a point when he says she can't be hurt again."

"I understand and I pray that I don't upset her or anything. I'm going to try and do better than my best."

A smile formed on Alice's face as she placed her hand on top of Edward's. "That a sounds like it is a good start but I think you'll do better than that. I have hopes for you buddy."

* * *

Three days into the visit Edward forced himself into the role of housekeeper. Bella's home was immaculate. She never went hungry. Edward went to restaurants picking up Bella's favorite foods she had requested. Edward made sure all of the laundry was caught up. He and Bella even shared a few laughs together, but both of them were afraid to talk about them. Bella talked about Charlotte until she was blue in the face, but Edward never made an attempt to hold or touch his daughter. The fear was still very real to him.

Earlier in the day was the first of many moments that Edward caught off guard. He had just finished putting groceries away when he asked Bella if she wanted a sandwich. When she didn't answer, he walked into the living room to see her fast asleep. Her tiny frame stretched almost the length of the couch. She was snuggled into the back cushions of the couch. She looked peaceful. Edward ventured into the room a little more and saw Charlotte awake. He slowly walked over to her and looked at her. There was no doubt in the world that little girl was his. He reached down to touch her when she gripped onto his big finger with her entire hand. He was about to pick her up when Bella stirring startled him. He jumped back. He retreated and left the room.

That particular night he was nervous. Jasper, Alice and Bella's parents were coming over for dinner. Edward thought Alice was an angel sent from heaven. She came over early to try and teach Edward how to prepare a roast for dinner along with mashed potatoes, carrots and asparagus. Plus Alice was making a cake from scratch. Bella helped her too. Edward stood back and watched woman get to work on desert. He felt overwhelmed as he peeled potatoes.

"And that's it?" Edward asked once the red potatoes were cut and placed in the pot with water. He put the pot on the stove and stepped back.

"That's it. I think there is still hope for you yet," Alice smiled.

Edward returned her smile but couldn't help steal a peek of Bella in the living room holding the baby and laughing with Renee. Alice picked up on the scene. "It looks like and feels like family in there."

He nodded slowly. "You're right."

"You should go in there. Talk to her. Relax and hold your baby. Get to know her. She's amazing all ready Edward." Alice smiled as she literally pushed Edward into the right direction. He looked back with a bashful smile and turned and continued to walk towards the living room when the front door opened.

"You know you shouldn't leave the door unlocked, especially with a baby at home," Jasper laughed as Elizabeth danced inside. Jasper looked at Edward and then walked into the living room holding Abby, who was just over a year old.

Edward sighed as he saw Bella introduce Renee to Jasper before they exchanged pleasantries. Elizabeth sat right next to Bella and held her arms out for the baby. She smiled and held Charlotte close to her and was very gentle with her.

"Hey, I need some help with some stuff in my car, do you mind lending a hand?" Jasper asked Edward. He looked over at Alice who smiled. "Go, I'll show you how to check on the roast when you return!"

Edward followed Jasper out the front door and walked with him to his car. Jasper stopped and turned around. "Okay, what the hell are you doing here?"

Edward was flabbergasted. He wasn't prepared for Jasper. "I'm, well, I'm here to do the right thing for Bella and my daughter." Jasper nodded and was about to continue when Edward interrupted him. "I know I screwed up but I'm trying to make it right."

Jasper nodded again. "You know Izzy and I go way back. She is like a sister to me and I would do anything to protect her. She's an amazing woman and mother all ready. I don't like seeing her hurt." He paused and looked at Edward. "You know, I considered you a buddy before everything happened between the two of you. I liked my guy time with you, I was bummed when you broke Bella's heart and walked out on her because it was kind of like you walked out on me too. Not to sound like a woman, but you never called me you just left."

"I didn't realize we were that close. I thought you were just being nice to me."

"No dude, I thought we were real friends. Anyway, how long will you be sticking around for this time?" Jasper asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the car.

Edward swallowed. "I am here for two weeks with my mom, then I'm going back to Washington just to pack some stuff up and then hopefully by then I'll have a house or apartment nearby. I'm not working for at least a year, so I am hoping that I will be here at this house a lot."

"You're not planning on splitting again?"

Edward chuckled. "No. I'm here for the long haul, or until Bella tells me to leave."

"Do you want to be with her or are you here just for the baby?"

Edward thought before he answered. "I want both of them and I hope it isn't too late for Bella and I to try again. I know it's too soon right now, but in the future, I would like us to try being an 'us' again."

Jasper patted Edward's back. "That's a good answer man. I hope for the best between you guys."

Edward patted Jasper's back. "Thanks man, that means a lot."

"Well, we should get Bella's gifts. I think Alice insisted on buying all of the balloons at iParty. I could barely see with my two girls and the balloons in the car. There are some flowers in the front seat too, could you grab those?"

"Sure," Edward said as he did what Jasper asked. On their way back to the house they talked about current events.

About an hour and a half later the door bells sounded. Edward watched Bella answer the door form the kitchen. Alice was trying to teach him something about cooking, but he wasn't paying attention. Bella stepped back so Dr. and Mrs. Cullen could step in. They giggled and laughed as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Esme asked in shock. She ignored Alice, Bella and Carlisle and focused on Edward. She walked right over to him and began waving her finger and pointing it right at him. Before Edward had time for a rebuttal, Esme continued. "You are a self absorbed asshole. I hate you for what you have put Isabella through. Because you're uncertain about the role that you want to play in my granddaughter's life, I loathe you. I think you are a childish loser who has a lot to learn about the world around him. I'm surprised you allowed this man back into your house Isabella." Esme shook her head and left the room.

Edward sighed as he watched Esme walk into the living room and take the infant from Alice. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his back. Bella marched back into the living room to try and talk to Esme.

"I think you and I need to have a talk son. I know Bella keeps all of the good beer downstairs. Join me please," Carlisle requested. Edward followed him downstairs.

Carlisle reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two Sam Adams Summer Ales and handed one to Edward. Edward interrupted him before he had the chance to speak.

"Look, I know I have been doing a lot of apologizing since I got here and I know I have a lot more to show for it. I can't keep saying 'I'm sorry' any more, even though I really am because it isn't enough. I-"

Carlisle released the beer from his mouth and held up his hand to stop Edward. "Slow down. What you did was stupid and idiotic and even pathetic. You are a grown man Edward, but it's in the past. We can't go back and fix the past. We are in the here and now. Tell me what you are doing here and how long you are planning on staying and what you will be doing for that woman upstairs and your child."

Edward sat the bottle on the table. He took a deep breath. "I'm moving here permanently. I'm going back to Washington with my mother and packing up my house. Hopefully in that time I will be able to buy a house or at least get an apartment in the city. I have taken a year off of work to be here for both Bella and Charlotte. That is my daughter and I would like to be in her life for the rest of her life. I love her."

Carlisle nodded. "And Bella?"

"I love her too," he said in a sad whisper. "I know things won't be the same because of me. I messed that up, but when the time is right I want to try and make it up to he."

Carlisle looked at Edward and intimidated him. He said nothing he just stood next to him. "You know Edward, I'm pissed at what you put my daughter. She should hate you and you shouldn't be allowed to see that precious baby upstairs, but, like me, Bella doesn't hate. She loves with her whole heart and because of that she gets hurt easily. With that being said, do you intend on hurting my daughter anymore?"

"No sir. I know I have put her through hell and back and don't wish to do that again to. I hope we can get past that and work on the future."

Carlisle starred at Edward once again. "I want you to know that I have faith in you. I like you Edward, but I don't like seeing my daughter upset. You prove to her that you love her and that little baby upstairs. I don't care if it takes you two weeks or two decades, you make things right with my daughter, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And another thing," Carlisle paused to take a sip of his beer. "Don't let my wife scare you off. She's all talk but no bite. She's a bit moody but just wants Bella to be happy too, understand?"

_She has a funny way of treating her daughter if she really loves her. _"Yes sir. I promise to you and to Mrs. Cullen and to Bella and our daughter I will be doing the right thing on here on out."

Carlisle placed an arm on Edward's should. "That's all you can do. Just make good choices and learn from your mistakes. Edward just love them."

* * *

A few nights before he was due to go home, Edward was awake in Bella's office thinking about her. He was remembering conversations they shared about anything and everything. He had made her laugh so hard she had tears coming from her eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and could see her radiant smile. He smiled just thinking about her until he heard the soft cry of their infant. Without thinking he got up and followed the cries. He ended up knocking on the door to see if everything was okay.

He and Bella spoke very light heartily until Bella gave him an ultimatum. He would have to show interest in the baby before he left to go back to Washington. If he didn't then Bella told him not to come back, ever. His choices scared the shit out of him to say the least.

Before he even knew what happened, Bella had placed the baby, their baby in his arms for the first time. To say he was scared shitless was putting is feelings lightly. He was so filled with emotion and fear that he couldn't focus. When he finally did he looked at Bella. "Look at her, she looks like both of us. I can actually see both of us in her."

Edward was nervous as Bella pushed closer to him. She smiled at him and then looked at the baby. "You're right. She has my eyes and my nose and she has your facial structure and your hair."

Edward laughed about the hair comment and gazed at his daughter. Then as he and Bella continued to speak, he looked down to see Charlotte's little hand again wrapped around his finger. He knew at that moment he had to be more involved. He had to do more and he would.

He kissed his daughter goodnight and placed her in her craddle. He told Bella good night. Bella stopped him and placed her hands on his and hoped he was for real about changing his mind. As Edward began to walk back to the fold out couch in Bella's office, he thought and thought how he could begin to make things up to Bella. He set the alarm on his phone and worked out the details in his head.

The next morning he woke before anyone was awake. After a quick shower, he trotted to the kitchen. He had no idea if he was going to make breakfast the right way, but he figured he had watched Bella many times and he had it down pat. He chopped the vegetables and placed them in the egg mixture. He next went into the freezer to take out the sausage when a pouch of Bella's breast milk fell onto the floor. He picked up the frozen pouch and was about to put it back in the freezer when he had an idea. He wasn't sure how to defrost it. He remembered reading an article on line that baby bottles shouldn't go in the microwave so he thought against putting it in the freezer. He grabbed a pot and placed it on the stove. Next he looked for a pair of scissors to cut the plastic bag open. He placed the frozen milk in the pot and turned it on low and waited for it to warm. While that was warming, he prepared the sausage and found bread to make toast. He cut up fruit and placed it on a plate. He made sure there was enough food for Bella, Renee and him. Once the milk was cool enough, he found a measuring cup and carefully poured the milk into the bottle. He again waited until the bottle was cool enough to put the nipple on it.

"What smells so good?" Renee asked as she walked over to the coffee pot.

Edward laughed as he pointed to the table. "I made breakfast for the grownups and," he turned around and showed his mother the baby bottle, "for the little one."

Renee couldn't help but smile. "Wow, this is impressive."

"What's impressive?" Bella asked as she entered the kitchen with Charlotte. She stopped and looked at the food on the table. "Did you do this?" She asked Edward as she pointed to the kitchen table.

Edward smiled. "Yes, I did. I just finished so why don't you sit down and enjoy while it is still hot."

"Thank you. I'll eat after Charlotte eats."

"Well," Edward paused to pick up the bottle. "I took care of that too. Why don't I take her and you can enjoy a breakfast and if you want to shower or do anything else I could, you know, watch her if you'll let me."

Bella was speechless. She looked beyond Edward and at Renee who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Her attention was brought back to Edward and the baby bottle. "You did-how did you know how to defrost it? Did you microwave it?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm not stupid. I know you don't put baby things in the microwave. I defrosted it on the stove."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I didn't burn it and didn't make it too hot. It is now maybe lukewarm. I cut the milk out of the pouch and melted it on low on the stove." Bella and Renee looked at each other and laughed. Edward raised his eyebrow and looked at the women in the room. "What?"

Bella smiled. "Remind me to show you an easier way next time, okay?"

"Whatever you want. Do you want me to take her now?" Edward asked. He was anxious and felt excited about holding his daughter.

Bella looked at Charlotte and then Edward. "Okay, but I don't think she's going to take a bottle. She gave Alice a really hard time and she had to wake me up. I don't think she likes it. I'll wait to eat in case she doesn't."

Edward stood in front of Bella and took the baby from Bella's arms and sat at the table. His mother and Bella both sat at the table. Bella handed him a burp cloth and wished him luck.

"She's actually awake," Edward smiled. "Hey there Charlotte. Are you hungry? I know this is a little different to what you are used to but try it, you might like it, okay? We can give mommy a little break and maybe just hang out, just the two of us. Here, just try this baby," Edward smiled as he placed the nipple in the baby's mouth. At first she didn't take it. He wiggled it in her mouth and she still didn't take it.

"What can I say, she likes no imitation." Bella smiled as she stood up to take her back. "Thank you for trying. It was very sweet that you-"

"She's drinking it! She is taking the bottle!" Edward smiled as he looked up at Bella. "Bella, she is taking her bottle!"

A smile formed on Bella's face. "Yes, yes she is. That's the first time she has done that."

Renee also smiled. "She seems to like her daddy."

"I guess she does. I guess she does," Edward smiled back. He kept looking between Bella and their daughter.

"She seems fine, so I'm going to get some food then." Bella continued to grin as she stood up to get her food.

Edward continued to help Bella for the remainder of his time at Bella's. He continued to clean and get food for her, however he also helped with Charlotte. During the day he insisted on being there for Charlotte. He knew since he wasn't sharing a bed, none the less sleeping on the same floor, Charlotte's well being during the night was all Bella. He did help Bella by bringing her water or warm milk or hot chocolate in the middle of the night. He would sit with her and talk with her and keep her company while she was feeding the baby. They laughed. She even kissed him on his check and thanked him for being so sweet. It gave Edward hope.

He dreaded when it was time for him to head back to Washington with Renee. It would be just for a few days but it tore him apart. He wanted to stay and be with his daughter and Bella. He wanted them to begin their life as a family. Edward was however excited that Bella invited Edward to live with her. He thought this could only help their relationship.

He was thinking about that as he sat on the plane with his mother. She had fallen asleep. He rested his head on the window unable to stop thinking about his life in Boston. He sighed as he picked up his phone. He turned it on and saw that he had a picture waiting for him from Bella. It was of Charlotte sleeping. The message said, "I miss you daddy and can't wait for you to come back to me!" Tears immediately filled Edward's eyes. Renee opened her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Edward sighed. He lifted his phone and showed his mother. He looked up at his mother. "Explain to me why I am here and not there? With Bella and Charlotte? Why am I on this plane and not holding my daughter?"

"Honey, it's only a few days. You'll be back there before you know it." Renee reassured her son.

Edward nodded. "You're right. I just didn't know what is going on with me." He paused as he looked up at the seat belt sigh was light. "We're about to land so why don't you put your seat belt on?"

Renee nodded as she and her son both fastened their safety belts. They leaned back and waited for their plane to land. Once they were told to they stood up and gathered their belongings and exited the plane. As they entered the airport Edward shook his head.

"What's wrong honey?" Renee asked.

Whispering Edward looked at his mother. "I have to go back."

"Oh, did you forget something on the plane? I'm sure one of the flight attendants can-"

Edward shook his head. "No, I have to go back, to Boston. I don't-I can't be here. I need to go back for Bella and the baby."

"You'll be back with them in a few days, remember?"

"I should be there now, with them. I'm going back. I'm not even leaving the airport. I'm going to book my ticket right now and see what I can get."

Renee was a little shocked. "Are you sure?"

Swallowing, Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, more than anything. Mom, I shouldn't be here. I _need_ to be there."

Renee smiled and looked at her son. She hugged him and whispered, "I'm proud of you."

"Will you call Bella and tell her that we landed safely? Don't tell her that I am going back. I want to surprise her. Just tell her we landed safely. I'll call you Mom when I get back to Boston. Don't tell Bella, please?"

Renee smiled yet again. "Go and do what you have to do. I'll tell Jane why it's only me she is picking up. You can do this."

Edward smiled and kissed his mother as he collected his luggage and walked over to the ticket counter. To his surprise there was a seat available in first class leaving in just a half hour. As he began to doze off his thoughts conjured up images of Bella and Charlotte. It would be only a matter of time before he saw them again.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir? We have landed. You are the last person on the plane." The flight attendant gently shook Edward.

He stretched. "I didn't know I fell asleep. Thank you." He smiled politely as he stretched his arms and stood up. He gathered his belongings and stepped off the plane. He waited for his luggage and hailed a cab. Before he knew it he had his wallet in his and walked out of the car. He looked up at the house he was at fourteen hours earlier. He walked to the front door and rang the bell. He had the key but didn't feel right just walking in.

He was surprised when Jacob answered the door. "Oh great, this night just keeps getting better. What the hell do you want?"

Confidently, Edward looked at Jacob. "I want to see my baby and my-her mother."

Before he knew it, Bella was confused but in his arms. He explained how he couldn't leave them for the few days. He wanted to be with them. Jacob pulled them out of their embrace and they spoke in the kitchen. Edward bent down and gently picked up his daughter and held her gently. He gushed over her. Jacob looked up at Edward with angry eyes.

"I hate you," Jacob whispered as he slammed the door.

Edward shook his head as he held his daughter closer to him. He kissed her forehead. "I missed you. I know I wasn't even gone for a day but I missed you so much little one. I missed your mommy too. I have missed so much even though you've only been here for a few weeks. I missed your first few days but we are making up for that now, aren't we? I love you so much Charlotte." He looked up and saw Bella standing in the doorway. "Is everything all right?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "Everything is fine now, everything is fine."

Bella walked over to the couch and sat with Edward. They exchanged a look of bliss as he held their awake and alert daughter between them. Bella leaned in and gently placed her head on Edward's shoulder. She looked up at him and beamed.

* * *

The next few weeks Edward continued to keep his promise. He helped out as much as Bella would allow him to. He loved the lazy afternoons where they both would fall asleep on Bella's bed with the baby between them. He felt like they were a family. Edward thought that this was what love was and he never wanted to lose sight of it again.

"Oh strawberries. Don't forget the strawberries," Bella told him as he made a shopping list.

"Okay, strawberries. Oh, we are running low on diapers too. Anything else?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head. "I think you have it all on there."

"Okay then, I'll be back in about an hour."

"Oh and Edward," Bella began, "don't forget you don't have to bring something back for Charlotte."

"What does that mean?" Edward tried to act dumbfounded. He knew exactly what Bella was talking about.

"No stuffed animals or other toys. I know they are organic doesn't mean we need to own every toy from Whole Foods."

Edward crossed his arms and pretended to be upset. "Fine. Charlotte will not get a toy."

Bella watched as Edward picked up his keys and grabbed his shopping list. "I know what you are thinking Edward and I'm serious. She can't even play with anything now."

"Fine, no toys." Edward said still acting upset. He kissed Charlotte. "Mommy is making rules for me. Can you believe that? I'll be right back and see you soon." His eyes looked up and found Bella's. "Call if you need anything, promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay I'm going to go so I can come back. I'll see you two in a bit," he told Bella as he walked to the garage.

He drove to the local Whole Foods and grabbed a carriage. As he walked in he saw the most beautiful bouquet of wild flowers. He knew Bella would be surprised as he placed them in the carriage. He then walked towards the produce. He looked at the strawberries and decided against them. As he went to pick out the packaged lettuce, a hand touched his.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you can have that package." The blonde offered. She was young and pretty but Edward hardly noticed.

"There are plenty of packages. I'll just take this one thank you."

The blonde looked at Edward with big eyes. She had a look of desire. "You're Edward Masen, aren't you?"

Edward offered a bashful smile. "Guilty." Was all he said as he began to walk away. The woman was on his heals.

"My name is Heidi and I am a huge fan. You are a really great actor."

"Well thank you Heidi, it's always great to meet fans. Now if you excuse me, I have to be on my way."

Heidi stepped in front of Edward's carriage and forced him to stop. "You know, I don't live to far from here. I could make us some drinks and we could talk for a while."

Edward politely smiled. "I'm sorry I can't. I don't drink," he lied.

"We don't have to drink. You could just fuck me."

In shock, Edward looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm all yours to do anything you'd like to do to me."

"Well Heidi, as I said, I thank you for being a supportive fan but I'm kind of in a complicated relationship that I want to work."

"No one has to know. Just you and me." She said to him as she moved closer.

Edward walked away. "Thanks again for the support. My new movie opens soon, you should check it out, it's the last one that I'm doing for a while."

He didn't want to turn back and see if Heidi was following him. He doubted she was. He wondered over to the baby section to grab diapers when he saw something that caught his eye. It was an organic dress that was a heavy material. He held up a three to six months and smiled. He could picture Charlotte wearing it for Thanksgiving. He couldn't believe that she would be big enough to wear it by then. He also couldn't believe he was going to buy an outfit at the grocery store. He smiled at the thought of her wearing it and placed it in the cart. _Bella just said not toys, she didn't say anything about clothes._

He finished the rest of the food shopping in record time and checked out. He drove into the drive way and saw a familiar truck parked. He opened the garage door and went inside. Without questioning whether or not they had company, Edward announced his arrival and the fact he bought flowers for Bella. He was laughing about the dress he bought for Charlotte when he turned and was speechless. Emmett stood in the kitchen and did not look happy. He wanted to speak to Edward, alone. Edward nodded and after sharing a few words with Bella, he left and got into the truck.

"I don't want to talk to you until we get to where we are going," Emmett told Edward as he backed out of the driveway and began to drive.

Edward looked out the window and wondered were Emmett was taking him and if he would make it back again. He really thought Emmett was going to kill him.

After a ten minute drive, Emmett pulled into a parking lot. Edward looked up and saw that it was a small town bar. Emmett shut the engine off and looked at Edward who leaned into the door. "We're going in," Emmett dictated.

Edward followed Emmett into the building. They sat in a booth where Emmett ordered them two Budweiser's. "It's a real man's drink, not that yuppie crap my sister drinks."

Silence crept between the two of them until their drinks arrived. Emmett took a sip from the bottle and looked at Edward. "So tell me about your disappearance act Edward."

"Simply put, I flaked. I got scared and I ran. It's not my proudest moment," Edward explained as he had a drink.

"I can't say I disagree with you. Whatever is going on your head, you have to put my sister and your child first. You can't make any more excuses."

"I don't plan on going anywhere Emmett. I'm going to be here with Bella and Charlotte."

Emmett took another swig form the beer as he snapped. "Do you love her?"

Edward swallowed hard. "Yes, yes I do. I'm going to try and make it right between us."

"What caused you to flake?" Emmett asked calming is tone a little.

Edward looked at Emmett and began. "I lost a child before and was in a bad relationship with his mother. I had always promised myself that I didn't want to get into another relationship but then I met Bella and things changed. When she got pregnant, I just couldn't take it any more kept thinking about how I failed my son and I was probably going to fail the new baby too. I thought if I just ignored Bella and her pregnancy things would get better, which they didn't. I was miserable and so unhappy. Bella began to talk to me, by email, but still and that changed things for me. I realized I needed to grow up and put my issues aside and be there for her and Charlotte."

Emmett slowly nodded as he starred at Edward. "So what are your intentions with Bella now? You said you love her, but how will you prove that?"

"I'm going to do whatever she needs me to do for her and our daughter. I want to talk to her about starting over romantically, but now isn't the time. We have to put the baby's need first. Emmet, I promise you I am going to do whatever I can to make things up for her. I don't know what I can do, but I am going to whatever it takes. I know it's a long time coming, if it ever happens again," Edward explained as he took a large sip of his beer.

"Was there anyone else that you were with when you and Bella weren't together?" Emmett asked.

Edward wasn't sure how to answer this question. The last thing he wanted to do was lie, especially to Emmett who could kill him in a matter of seconds. He decided to go the honesty route. "Right before my father died, Tanya and I were talking. She, um, was the ex and the mother of my son. Like I said, we were just talking," Edward paused as he remembered that evening.

"_I've missed your hands," Tanya said in between heavy breaths. "I missed your mouth."_

_Edward ignored her comments and kept his lips to hers. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to feel something._

_As they continued to kiss, Tanya untucked Edward's shirt. She unbuttoned it as her hands wondered over his chest. She placed her head on his chest and kissed it. Edward's hands traveled down her spine. Without thinking, Edward's hands traveled under Tanya's shirt. He caressed her back as their lips met again. He jumped when he heard his phone ring._

"_Ignore it," Tanya requested._

_Edward picked up the phone and saw that it was Jane calling. He did as Tanya wished and ignored it. The phone stopped ringing. As Edward removed Tanya's shirt his phone lit up again and was ringing._

"_I have to get this," Edward explained as he pulled his lips from hers. Tanya continued to kiss his stomach. She began to undo his belt and smiled. "Jane, hi."_

"_Edward," she cried._

_He sat up and motioned for Tanya to stop. She smiled and didn't. She continued to pull and tug at him until he stood up. "Jane, what's wrong?"_

"_It's dad," she cried. "He-he had a heart attack. Edward, they don't know if he's going to make it and it doesn't look good. Oh god, I'm so scared. And mom is a mess. You have to get here Edward. You need to get here now." _

_Edward pushed Tanya off of him and stood up. "I'll get there as soon as I can get a flight out. Hang on Jane, I'll get there soon."_

"_Hurry Edward. I don't know how much time he has. Bye."_

_Edward hung up his phone. Tanya smiled. "Where were we?" She asked as she walked over to him._

"_Tanya get your shirt on. You have to go." _

"_What, why?" She whined._

"_My dad had a heart attack. I have to get to him and my family."_

"_They will still be there after we have little fun." Tanya said as she tried kissing him again._

_Edward backed away from her. "Tanya, we are done. I'm sorry if I led you on and wasn't using the best judgment. I have no idea what I was thinking."_

"_I know what you were thinking," she said still smiling. She removed her jeans. She was standing in a matching red bra and panty set. She walked closer to him. She tugged onto his arm with both of hers and went to kiss him. "You missed this. You want this," she said as she touched the bottom of her panties._

_Edward let go of her. "You are one of the most selfish people Tanya. I'm taking a shower, alone. When I get out I want you gone, got it?_ _I'm glad nothing happened between us and it will never again. Goodbye Tanya."_

_Tanya was pissed. As she gathered her jeans, Edward turned to the bathroom and slammed the door._

"And that's what happened," Edward told Emmett as he finished his beer.

'You didn't screw her?"

"No and I'm so happy I didn't."

"Yes, we'll have two more please," Emmett ordered as the waitress came back over. "Does Bella know?"

"No, I want to tell her. Nothing happened; it was a few moments of really bad judgment."

"You seem to have a lot of those bad moments of judgment."

Edward nodded. "I'm learning man, I'm learning was I go."

"I sure as hell hope so. Thank you," Emmett said as the waitress brought the second round of drinks. "May I make one suggestions."

"Of course."

"Don't tell Bella."

"What? I want things to be better and honest. I just haven't found the right time yet."

Emmett shook her head. "Just leave it alone. It's not like they will ever cross paths. Just leave it alone."

"Do you really think that is wise?"

Emmett nodded. "Yes I do. Trust me."

"Okay. Even though I don't feel good about it, I won't say anything."

"Good choice, good choice." Emmett said as he looked at the bottle and began to peel the label off of it.

Edward picked up Emmett's vibe. "Is there something else bothering you?"

Emmett debated back and forth whether or not to bring up the subject with Edward. Since they were there, he decided he would. "It's just, well, I am having a hard time dealing with things with my wife. I can't give her what she wants most."

"What is that?"

"A baby. She can't carry a child and it is really starting to strain our relationship. That's all she wants and I can't help her." Emmett explained.

Edward nodded. "Aren't there options? Can't you guys adopt or get a surrogate? There are other ways."

"I know that, but she won't even talk about it. She told me she doesn't feel like a woman because her body is betraying her."

"Is she getting help?" Edward inquired.

Emmett looked at him with a look. "What?"

"Therapy." Edward noticed Emmett's expression. "It sounds hokey, I know, but I saw someone who really changed my way of thinking and how I look at things with my son."

"I don't think Rose would go for that, but I'll bring it up." Emmett laughed. "You know, I don't give second chances in life, it's too short, but I like you Edward and I want you to work things out with my sister. Come on," he laughed. "We've been gone for hours and I'm sure Bella is pissed."

"I hope not. I hope she didn't make dinner, I promised her I would." Edward said standing up. He threw money on the table. Emmett was about to disagree. "No, it's good. I'm glad we talked."

"Me too. Come on, let's go. We're both going to get an ass whopping from my sister." Emmett laughed as they walked out together. They checked their phones and realized they both had numerous messages from Bella. "We are dead man. Shit, she called Rose too."

Before they knew it Emmett's truck pulled into the driveway. He followed Edward into the house. Edward went right to the kitchen and was relieved to see that Bella hadn't noticed him. He began preparing the meal. He walked into the living room and overheard something that surprised him.

"Edward is Charlotte's father and he is there for her right now. He loves her. He, he- I-I love him too and want to be with him, just not right now. I'm still figuring out how to do this mother thing, I can't complicate it with a relationship like that."

Emmett looks at Bella in the eye. "You love Edward?"

"Yes, I love him. I still love Edward. Like I just said, I want us to be an us again." She immediately looked up from her daughter and saw Edward standing in the room.

Emmett quickly excused himself and left the house. Edward leaned into Bella and wrapped his hands around her. His lips quickly met her lips. When the kiss has ended, he looked at her not letting her go, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it, you've been inside Edward's head. What do you think? Do you think Emmett gave him the right advice? Let me know what you are thinking! Hopefully the next update will be this weekend.


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

* * *

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward told her as he gently lifted his lips from hers.

After pressing her hands to his shoulders, Bella walked away from Edward. She looked out the front door and sighed. Edward followed close behind her. "Thank you, you have been doing a great job around here helping me and cooking. You've really improved since you came. I never thought I'd see the day when you would become a good cook." She smiled. "Also, I can all ready see that Charlotte loves you so much. That little girl has made you putty since you walked through the door. It's-I like seeing you two together."

Edward moved closer to her. She felt his breath on her neck. "Bella," he said softly. She slowly turned around to face him. "Thank you for all the compliments, but really, you are just hiding behind that stuff. There are some real issues we need to talk about."

Bella nodded slowly. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. She began to walk away from him and into the living room. "I know we need to talk. There is a lot happening her that we need to talk about and stop hiding from. It's just Edward, I'm-" she paused to try and find the right words to say. She remained silent for several seconds. Before the words could leave her mouth she felt Edward's mouth crashing into hers. She pushed him away as she sat on the couch with her head in her hands. "Enough with the kissing all ready!"

"What are you thinking? Then talk to me." Edward asked as he sat next to her and held her hand.

Bella stood up and walked close to the window. She shook her head. "Talk to you? You want to talk, now?" She asked harshly. "I think you are the first person in my entire life I have ever loved like this. I have been with other men and they didn't make me feel the way you do. They didn't make me feel like I mattered. I couldn't be myself with them. I've been myself with you ever since I met you sitting at the bar almost a year ago. When we went to New York, things were so easy. We didn't know each other at all but I felt so safe with you and happy.

"Things moved quickly between us and I loved it. My relationship with you was the first time I didn't over analyze a thing. I was so happy to be with you and we made decisions together, even if it was something stupid like where we should go out to dinner. You introduced me to your family and I loved them immediately." Bella paused and nervously laughed as she raised an eyebrow. "Well not Jane, she and I had to yell at each other before we liked each other, but still. I felt like I was in heaven with you. Wherever you went, I wanted to be with you."

Bella's anger was showing in her voice and in her face. Edward just watched as she continued. "Really after having the conversation about not wanting children or getting married should have detoured me from you, but it didn't. I just wanted to make things work between the two of us and they did for a while. I never asked for you to do anything more than to just love me. I never asked for anything. Then, when I found out I was pregnant I was elated. I can't tell you how happy I was. There are no words to describe the feeling. I would have preferred to have been married first, but we always don't get what we want in life. I knew that you wouldn't be thrilled, but I thought we would be able to talk about it and you wouldn't. You fled from me the first moment you got. Then, you called me and wanted to talk about anything other than our baby then, to top things off after sleeping with me you told me to my face you didn't want me or _your_ baby. Finally, you came to some sense and we started talking about the baby and then she came and then you came here and-"

Edward interrupted her. "Bella calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Edward, you have no idea what the hell you have done to me. I'm so angry and pissed with you."

"Bella," Edward started but Bella cut him off again.

"Just listen to me!" Bella yelled at him. Her tone calmed down. "You come back and you are really nothing less than the ideal father. You have done so much for our little girl and I'm thrilled for that. I'm happy for you that you have worked and are continuing to work through what happened with Connor and Tanya. I'm glad because of this you have opened your eyes to our little girl. She's so little and yet so complexly amazing. I've never felt like this-I have never felt so much love for something so little. It was amazing having her grow in me. I felt every time she moved or kicked. It was scary as hell too and I should have shared those feelings with you but I couldn't." Bella paused as she started to cry. "Urg! I didn't want to cry! Damn it." She turned her back to wipe her face with her hands. She took a deep breath and turned around again. "I do love you Edward, I love you more than I should, but I'm scared. I told you that I could forgive you for Charlotte and I am prepared to do that and I think I have done a pretty good job of it, however, I don't know if I am ready to or if I can love you for myself again. I don't want to be abandoned again by you."

Edward nodded. He couldn't say anything, he knew Bella was right. He knew that her faith and trust in him had been compromised. "You're right. I screwed up. I've told you that and I have apologized and I don't expect your forgiveness and I am thankful that you have allowed me to move in here and help you with Charlotte. After the way I ignored you and especially her, I'm surprised that you allowed me to be here. Bella, there is no place in the world I would rather be than here with you and her. I know I am doing the responsible thing, but I also want to make everything up to you. I can't go back in time and I can't change my idiotic behavior, although believe me I wish I could. I was never expecting to put a band aid on things and then magically they would go back to the way they were before I fucked up. I know it's going to take time and I was wondering if it is even worth it. I mean, do you still think there is any chance for us as more than just parents for our little girl?" he asked while standing in front of Bella.

Bella walked away from Edward and sat on the couch again. "I don't know. I need time. I don't know. I don't know what the right thing is to do here." Bella sobbed. "I need to think about so many things and factors. This isn't just that easy; we have to think about our daughter. I mean, what happens if we end up not speaking again? What will happen to Charlotte then?"

Edward sat on the couch and looked at Bella. "I always want to be part of Charlotte's life, no matter what happens between you and me, Charlotte is my daughter and I will be there for her. I promise both you and her that."

Bella nodded. She looked into the bassinet that the infant was sleeping in and looked back at Edward. "You said-I mean do you-" Bella stopped and started again. "Do you mind if I go out for a just a little bit? You said before that-"

Edward nodded as he looked at Charlotte and then Bella. He was nervous to be alone with her, but he had promised Bella she could have time to herself. "Go, we will be good here. Go do whatever you have to do. I'll still have dinner ready when you come back."

"You don't need to do that." Bella told him.

"No I don't but I want to. I would never offer to do anything if I didn't want to."

"Okay then, I'm going to take a shower and change and then come back in a little bit. If she is hungry-"

"I know she has two bottles in the fridge and how to heat them up using the bottle warmer so they heat evenly, opposed to microwaving them or cutting a frozen bag open and defrosting it in a pan. I did that once and you will never let me live that down, will you?"

"Nope," Bella smiled and thanked him as she left the room. She showered and changed quickly. She walked downstairs and heard Edward talking to Charlotte as he fed her a bottle. Bella said a quick goodbye and left.

She didn't want to talk to Emmett or Alice or even Rose. She knew Jacob's opinion. She was going to see one person who would tell her the truth. Bella soon found herself in the driveway of her childhood home. She didn't see her father's car as she hoped.

"Isabella, is everything all right with the baby? Where is she? What is going on?" Esme asked panicked.

Bella was immediately annoyed. "She's with her father. Is dad home? I need to talk to him."

Esme responded to her daughter's tone in the same tone. "He's at his office at the hospital. Isabella, what is going on? Why did you leave Charlotte alone with that man?"

"That man is her father, mother. He is not some stranger. I wanted to talk to dad about something. When will he be back?"

"Not until later. He's working his late night tonight. Isabella, you are really making no sense. Talk to me."

Huffing, Bella looked at her mother. "Talk to you? Why so you can tell me everything that I am thinking is wrong and I should do what you want me to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked a little surprised.

"I can't do anything that pleases you mom. I never have been able to make you happy. I chose the wrong career and I fell in love with the wrong people, I keep my baby and I make you ashamed of me. Why would I want to talk to you about things?

Esme hastily replied, "Do you really think any of that is true?"

"I know all of it is true."

"Well Isabella, I'm sorry you are mistaken."

Bella scuffed. "Well then mother, please enlighten me."

Esme straightened herself as she motioned Bella to sit in the kitchen. "It's true, I think you are too good for the people you choose to date. I am always to think that, you are my daughter. I have to admit I really hoped you and Jacob would start to develop a relationship, but I see how that played out. I knew it was going to be hard to have a child on your own. It isn't easy, I know that. I want you to want bigger things for yourself, now you are weighted down with a baby."

"What do you know about that mother? Do you think that just because you have taken some of your time to redecorate homes for teenage mothers or attended charity events that you are an expert?" Bella snapped.

Esme was quiet. She looks at her daughter and was about to drop a bomb. "When I was seventeen years old I had a baby with my high school sweetheart. He denied the baby was his. My parents kicked me out at first. When I decided to keep her, they invited me to move back in with them.

"What? Wait a minute, I had a sister? Why didn't I ever hear about her before?"

Esme sighed. "Because I never said anything. I kept her for the first few months, but then realized I couldn't do it on my own. I lived with my parents but they didn't help out. I mean they held her and financially took care of us, but I couldn't handle not having her father in the picture. When she was six months old I gave her up to a family who had been trying for years to have a baby."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Where is she now?

"I don't know," Esme said very matter a factly. "Back in those days we didn't have open adoptions. Once I gave her to the social worker, that was it. I never saw her again. I wonder what she is like now, but I don't know where she is or whatever became of her or even if her name is still Nicole. So when I tell you I know what it is like to be a single parent, I know! I experienced it, briefly, but I still went through it Isabella."

"Does dad know?" Bella asked calmer.

"Of course your father knows. I would never keep something like that from him." Esme softly said.

"What did grandma and grampy do when you gave her up."

Esme spoke in a half laugh. "They thought it was for the best. I was still a baby myself and had no reason to have a baby. My mother never got over the disappointment though. When she passed away, she left you and Emmett everything." Bella saw her mother slightly emotional. Esme changed the subject and continued. "When I suggested you give her to your brother and Rose, it was because there are two of them and even though it is still hard with two of parent, at least you are getting a break and get somewhat of a breather. I don't know if you know, but Rose cannot have children and I thought since she and your brother really want a child, you could, you know, give the baby to them to make their dreams come true."

Bella was still in shock. She had a sister she knew nothing about before that moment. "Mother, do you know how crazy this conversation is? First you tell me I have a sister I didn't know existed until today, now you are justifying your hopes of me giving my child to someone else to fulfill their dreams? What about my dreams?"

Esme spoke very nonchalantly. "Oh, you'll have more children someday Isabella. I don't know what the future holds for your brother and Rose."

"I can tell you their future doesn't include my baby!"

Esme threw her arms up in the air. "I give up! You are impossible!" Esme sighed as she tried to change the subject. "What did you want to talk to your father about?"

"I needed some advice."

"I'm not your father but I could give you some.

"No, no thank you. I'll just go to dad's office."

"Why don't you want my help?"

Bella shook her head. The conversation with Esme was getting crazy. She laughed under her breath. "Okay, you want to know what is going one with me? Here it goes," Bella recaped her argument with Edward earlier. While telling the story she was determined not to cry. "So mother, what is your view on that?" She said finally letting tears release from her eyes.

Esme nodded as she took in the whole conversation. "He said he is taking at least a year off? She watched as Bella nodded and then replied. "You want my honest opinion?"

Bella sarcastically replied. "Sure because I'm sure I don't have a choice in the matter."

Very simply, Esme looked at her daughter and replied. "I think you need to forgive him."

Bella began irritated. "That's what I mean about you mother. You think you know everything and you don't care how your feelings will make others feel and wait a minute, what did you say?"

Simply, Esme said, "I said forgive him, or at least try and start to let it go."

Shaking her head, Bella was confused. "But you hate Edward."

Esme shrugged her shoulders. "I never said I hated him, I just said he was a no good Hollywood actor who wasn't good enough for you. I think you should slowly forgive him. Maybe by next month when Charlotte is a little older you two could go on a date and try to work things out. I'll watch her for both of you."

Bella got up and went to get her keys. "This is a little weird for me. I don't understand what is going on with you."

"Isabella, I'm trying to be supportive of you."

"I know and that's what is scary. You have never been supportive."

Esme offered a polite smile. "I have always had your best interest at heart. Anyway, I think that Edward loves you and is truly happy to have a baby. I know he has some other issues that have happened in his life, but he seems like he is sorting through those now. You are the only one who can see where it goes. He obviously wants to try it again and you have said that you still love him. The only thing left to do is to act on these words. Go home and talk with him again. Tell him what I told you and say you have to start out slow again. You aren't sleeping with him again, are you?'

"Mother! I just had a baby, I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant are you two sharing the same bed?"

Bella shook her head. "No, he's in the guest room."

"Good. Talk to him and set up a date and I promise your father and I will watch her."

"This is so strange." Bella whispered.

"What is?"

Bella motioned her hands between her mother and herself. "Having a conversation without you judging me or putting me down and actually encouraging me to be with Edward."

"If these are the things that make you happy, who am I to stop your happiness?" Esme questioned as she stood up too.

Bella gave her mother a look of confusion as her hand found the knob to the door. "You've never talked to me like this before, this open. I never thought you loved me. What is in this for you?"

Esme chuckled. "Oh Isabella, quit over reacting and accept it. Of course I like you, I love you, you are my daughter. Nothing is in this except the happiness of my youngest child and my grandchild."

Bella still felt like she was in another universe. "I'm just going to leave now before you start laughing and say you were just joking. I'll talk to you later."

" Okay Isabella and please let daddy and I know what date you and Edward choose."

Bella turned and looked at her mother as she played with her car keys. "Um, sure, okay. Bye mother."

As Bella is walking out of the back door, Esme goes to the door and says, "Goodbye Isabella. I do love you."

After Bella pulled out of the driveway she immediately called Alice.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

Bella took a deep breath and before she started. "Well, Emmett kidnapped Edward for four hours and I have not a clue what happened between the two of them.. Emmett and I argued when he got home and Edward over heard me telling Emmett I still love him and Emmett left and we talked about it. I yelled at Edward and he still told me he wanted to be with me. I left the house and went to find my father, but instead I was stuck with my mother who told me she was a single mother briefly when she was seventeen but then put my sister up for adoption and she told me that I should forgive Edward and give him another chance and she'll babysit Charlotte for us. What's going on with you."

Alice was confused. Bella could picture her raising her eyebrow. "What the hell is going on in your family? Is your mother on drugs?"

Bella laughed lightly "I'd like to know the same thing Alice. My head is spinning every which way. I really wish I could have a glass of wine right now."

"Skip the glass and just go for the bottle honey. You are making the kind of sense that, well, doesn't."

"Alice, I'm not crazy am I? You would tell me, right?"

"Oh Bella. Crazy, no honey, sleep deprived but not crazy. Do you want me to come over to the house or since you are out do you want to come here?

Bella sighed. "No, I'm going home to my baby and to whatever Edward is to me right now. I just want to sit on the couch and snuggle with my daughter."

"And Edward."

" Alice, stop it. You are just adding to the craziness, but yes I do really love him and wish we could just snuggle on the couch"

"Wait, Esme was supportive of your decision of being with him?"

"Yes she was. She said she'd even babysit for us when we go on our date."

" Who is that woman and what did she do to your mother?"

"Right?" Bella asked as she pulled into her driveway and pressed the button to pen the garage door. "Allie, I'm home and I'm scared."

"Of what, Edward attacking you to death with love and affection? You poor thing you need to be rescued." Alice exaggerated.

Bella laughed. "Shut up. I guess I should go in now."

"Call me Bella if you need anything. Got it?" Alice offered.

"Yes, I've got it. Bye Alice." Bella said as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and exited the car. Once the door was open, she could smell roasted chicken. "Hello, I'm home," Bella called out as she placed her keys on the counter. She walked into the living room and there was no one there. Charlotte wasn't in her bassinet either. She went up the stairs still confused and saw that the nursery door was open slightly. Charlotte hadn't started sleeping in her room yet.

She walked in and saw Edward asleep with Charlotte in his arms. He was sitting in the rocking chair. The bottle must have fallen on the floor. She leaned against the door just to watch for a minute and sighed. She took Charlotte out of his arms and placed her in her crib. She then grabbed a blanket and covered Edward. He looked peaceful.

Bella picked up the empty bottle and went downstairs. She went to finish cooking the dinner Edward had started. She washed and cut up broccoli to put on the stove. She put the rice on for risotto. She knew Edward was excited to make dinner, but she didn't want to disturb him while he took a little nap. As she was about to walk out of the kitchen, she turned to see Edward standing against the wall just watching her.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked softly as he walked closer to her.

"Just finishing dinner. I know you said you wanted to do it, but you were sleeping so I thought I'd help you out. Thank you by the way, for the little break and for making dinner."

"It's the least I can do. I mean, I live here too I should be able to help out and cook dinner." He paused for a moment before he and Bella spoke at the same time. "Bella-"

"Edward-"

After chuckling, Bella looked at Edward. "All right, you first."

Edward began. "I don't want to keep saying the same things we have been saying since I got here, so-"

Bella interrupted him. "Wait. Hold that though. What if we, well, if we went on a date?"

"What?"

"If we are going to try to make an 'us' again, we have to go slow. What if you and I go out for dinner? I have someone to watch Charlotte for a few hours."

Edward couldn't help but smile. It had seemed like Bella had planed everything out. "You really want to go on a date, with me?"

Bella smiled back. "Yes, I do."

Slowly Edward nodded. "Let's plan it then. We can talk over dinner. Out of curiosity, who is going to watch Charlotte?"

B laughed as she linked her arm through Edwards. "Oh Edward, I have to tell you about my few hours out today. You won't even believe me."

* * *

Author's Note: Show of hands, how many of you saw Esme kind of doing a turn around? Is this change going to stick? What do you think?


	35. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

* * *

"Did you get the melon?" Bella asked as Edward pushed the grocery cart.

"Yes, it's right there, see? And before you asked the apples and oranges are in there too. I figured we could stop by the farmer's market and pick up more fresh veggies and fruit." Edward explained as he went back to entertaining Charlotte in her car seat.

Bella turned around to respond to Edward when she stopped. She focused on Edward playing with the mobile hanging from the car seat. He was making funny voices and talking to their daughter. Her heart fluttered. He had been so helpful and dependable since he came back. He got up in the middle of the night to keep Bella company while she nursed Charlotte and often brought her water to drink. He stayed on her bed and they chatted about anything and everything. There were even a few occasions when he had fallen asleep on her bed. She didn't have the heart to wake him up, so she would tuck him in her bed and then shut off the lights and go to sleep. There were even nights when he would tip toe into the room and take Charlotte before she woke up and bottle fed her so Bella could rest.

He had gone to all of Bella's and the baby's appointments. He made sure Bella still didn't clean and made sure he used organic chemicals to clean with. Baking soda and vinegar were huge items in their house at the moment. He occasionally let her help make dinner. He was acting like Mr. Perfect.

"Bella, what do you think? Sound good? Farmers market? Fresh produce? Hello, where did you go?" Edward asked as he stopped the carriage.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. Yea, that all sounds good." Bella replied.

He walked closer to her and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking about what I forgot on this list, that's all."

"Oh I see, it must be an old age thing since that big day recently came and left," Edward smirked.

"Hey, I told you not to mention my birthday." Bella reminded him.

"I didn't say what day it was just only it happened, come on," Edward said as he still kept one arm around her waist. "We have to get diapers."

"Edward, we are not going home with any more clothes or toys from this story, do you understand?"

"Yes, I guess so. Charlotte, did you hear that? I'm sorry baby, I can't get you anything but maybe this cute and cuddly stuffed bear that is one hundred percent organic and made in a village where the proceeds will help get them clean water." Edward said in a baby voice intended more for Bella and not for the infant.

"I mean it, Edward put it back."

"Opps, I didn't hear you, I guess we'll leave it right here for now."

Bella lightly hit him. "Seriously, I think you have an unhealthy addiction to the baby aisle. You are ridiculous!"

"You love it and you know it!" Edward defended himself as Bella chuckled. He shook his head and then motioned to their daughter. "And she's sleeping again." He paused as they both looked at their daughter in the busy aisle. "She's getting so big. Almost every day she looks bigger or does something she has never done before. It's noticeable."

Bella nodded in agreement with him. She walked away to grab the diapers when she turned he was pushing the car farther down the aisle. "Hey dad, where did you go? Are you trying to loose me?"

"I'm sorry who are you again?" He teased as she playfully hit him again. "Of course I wasn't trying to get rid of you. I was in the way over there so I just came down a little. You should have let me get those for you. You should still be resting."

"They are diapers Edward, I can handle them. Calm down there." Bella smiled. She threw the package into the carriage and continued to walk with him as she put various items into the cart. "I think we have everything, are you ready?" She asked.

Edward placed his arm around her shoulders and simply said, "yes." She rested her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest as they made their way towards the check out. Edward handed the cashier the cloth bags as the groceries were being rung up. Bella looks at him and just smiles. They both are beaming. They walk out into the parking lot pretty much the same way they lines up and got into the car.

Once on the way home, the car was engulfed in silence. They hadn't been on their date and neither one of them would talk about their relationship. They just acted liked they were together. As they turned down Bella's street Edward spilt his water all over the seat and Bella.

"Edward!" She yelped. "That was cold!"

"I'm sorry, I dropped the cap. Quick, get the napkins in the glove box and wipe up your seat." Edward suggested. He quickly pressed the button to open the garage door and sped into the driveway before Bella noticed the cars littered in the driveway and in front of the house.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Bella asked.

"I don't want the ice cream to melt, come on," he smiled. Bella looked at him. "It's sitting in the back directly in the sun. You grab the babe and I'll grab the bags. Deal?"

"Yes Mr. Weirdo. Who are you?" Bella questioned.

"You are hysterical Bella. I just don't like refrozen ice cream, no big deal. Come on, let's go inside," he said getting out of the car.

Bella shook her head as she got out of the car. She unlatched the car seat and brought her daughter out of the car. "Charlotte, daddy is acting strange and I don't know why."

"I'm not acting strange. Do you want to clean melted ice cream up in the car when it's eighty degrees outside? Didn't think so. Can you open the door please?"

"Why does it smell like Chinese food?" Bella asked as they reached the door.

"I don't smell anything, you must be having a craving. Um Bella, the bags are heavy, please open the door." Edward pleaded.

"Like this car seat is a feather," Bella mumbled as she opened the door.

As she opened the door she heard a house full of people yell, "surprise!" She turned around and smiled as she looked at Edward. "Wait a minute, we didn't even get ice cream!"

Edward smiled. "You are the one who fell for it. Plus, hello, I'm a Hollywood actor, remember? Happy birthday," he said politely kissing her cheek. "You didn't think I'd let thirty slip away from you, did you?"

"I was imagining the smell of Chinese food?" Bella questioned again as she stared at him. He shook his head as they walked through the door. Edward sat the groceries down on the counter as he took Charlotte out of her car sear. Bella was greeted with many hugs and kisses from her family and friends.

"Okay, it's my turn. I haven't seen her since she had a stomach but my god she looks gorgeous! How do you look so great after having a baby?" Jane asked as she hugged Bella.

"You are just like mom," Edward whispered in her ear.

""Shut it Edward," she said releasing Bella. "This is Charlotte? She's so tiny! Oh my god, can I hold her?" Edward nodded as he placed the infant in his sister's arms. Marcus looked over her shoulder and was cooing with the baby. Bella finally got a good look around her house and was surprised that everything was decorated. Balloons hit the ceiling and flowers adorned every table.

"Are you surprised?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes, I am. Alice, you didn't have to go through all of this."

"It wasn't just me. It was all Edward's idea. He planned everything to the last detail. Rose and I decorated while Emmett and Jasper went on the food and drink run. Oh, Rose made this incredible punch, nonalcoholic of course. The Chinese food is from the place down the street and instead of a cake Edward ordered you your favorite cupcakes from Isabelle's' Curly Cupcakes on Beacon Street. They are the vanilla bean and triple chocolate." Bella studied every detail. The flowers were a replica of the Gerber daisy bouquet that he had given her in New York.

"Wow, this is nice," Bella repeated.

The party was very relaxing. Charlotte was being passed from family member to friend as Bella mingled with her friends. Alice of course took pictures of everyone. Jane and Bella caught up and found out that Jane had just won the huge case she had been working on since her father's death. She was taking a break from work. Marcus decided to join her on her trip out east. They were chatting when the door bell rang.

"I'll be right back," she told Jane as she began to walk towards to front door. Edward met her half way. "Thank you for this," she whispered as they both got to the door. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella asked surprised.

"Calm down Bella, I know that he is important to you so I invited him. It is your birthday and all." Edward explained.

Bella's gaze went from Jacob to Edward. "Really?"

Edward nodded. He wasn't a fan of Jacob, especially after the way he had treated his mother, but he was a good friend of Bella's and had to accept that.

"Yes, really. Jacob, won't you come in please? There is food and drinks please help yourself," Edward said stepping back so Jacob could enter.

"Happy birthday Bells!" Jacob said as he gave Bella a big huge. He even lifted her off the ground.

"Jacob, as long as you aren't going to act like an overprotective asshole I'm glad to see you."

Jacob and Edward laughed. "No, I'm not. This guy is, he's well, decent Bella. We talked and I guess he's all right."

Bella smiled as she looked from Edward to Jacob. "Well come in and eat. The food is over there and the drinks are scattered and really I have no idea where anything is."

'I'll just find Alice." Jacob chuckled.

"Yes, she is a good one to ask. Thank you for coming," Bella said to him.

Jacob bent down and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

As he walked away she looked at Edward. "Thank you. I know the two of you-"

"It's nothing, really. He's here and he's going to act like a gentleman. Come one and enjoy the party, your party!" Edward said as he grabbed her hand. "Oh, by the way, my mom couldn't make it. She is on a cruise with some friends but she said she sent a gift with Jane. I guess you'll get that later."

"Gifts?" Bella questioned. "I don't need anything."

"No, but it's your birthday and you deserve something just for you. You give up so much of yourself for Charlotte, you deserve something just for you."

"Edward Anthony Swan, you are too much and I can't believe you have gone through this all. Thank you in case I forget later." Bella sincerely told him as she kissed him on his check. "Come on, I want some of the imaginary Chinese food that I wasn't smelling in the garage!"

Bella and Edward walked towards the food and mingled with the guests. When Charlotte began to get cranky and cried, Edward took her upstairs to change her diaper and put her down for a nap.

"Hey Bella, can you come here please?" Alice asked her friend.

"Sure Allie, what's up?" Bella asked. Alice motioned to her office.

As Alice and Bella entered the room, she saw Rose sitting on the couch. "What's going on?"

Alice closed the door and looked at Bella again. "Rose and I wanted to give you a gift. Before you say you're not going to take it, you have to. Well, here, open it and then we'll talk about it."

Bella looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow as she looked into the shiny purple bag. She then pulled out a small gift card container. When she opened it she found a gift card to Victoria's Secret. "Um, thanks. I do need some new bras and underwear. What's with the weird you two?"

"This gift isn't just for you," Alice began.

"It's as much as a gift for you as it is for Edward."

"WHAT"? Bella yelled.

"Shhhh, don't freak out." Rose said. She interrupted Bella before she had a chance to speak. "We don't want to hear that you aren't there yet in your relationship, bull shit Bella. Just act on it, maybe responsibly this time? Charlotte is too young to have a brother or sister."

Bella laughed as Alice sat next to her. "You guys just are together, even though you aren't. You act like it and seem like. I've seen you kiss him and he you. You guys love each other. You might not use this tomorrow or even next month, but you will."

"I guess thank you even though you guys are jumping the gun a little. Thanks for everything," Bella told her friends as they all shared a hug.

"We should get back before anyone realizes we're gone. Come one, you have more gifts to open" Alice said as she skipped out of the room.

Rose and Bella followed talking quietly among themselves.

"It's time for presents!" Alice cheered as her friends entered the living room.

"Alice in case you forgot I'm thirty not seven. You don't need to cause a scene," Bella laughed.

"I could have given you our gift out here 'cause you know Rose and I don't get embarrassed!" Alice smiled back as she kissed her friend on the cheek.

Bella shook her head as she opened the card from her parents. There was a gift card to Ann Taylor. She thanked them as Emmett gave her the gift from him and Rose as well as from Alice and Jasper. It was a full day at the spa with Alice and Rose. Bella thanked them. She also got a cute necklace from Elizabeth and Abby. Elizabeth was so proud she picked it out herself. She gave Elizabeth a big kiss and hug and thanked her. Next came Jane and Marcus' gift which was a gift certificate to Banana Republic . Bella opened the car from Renee and there was a gift card to Victoria's Secret. Bella immediately blushed. The note on the gift card said, "_Since you are anew Mom I figured you needed a little help updating in this area. Happy birthday sweetie! Can't wait until Thanksgiving. Love you, Renee."_

Bella looked up at Jane. "I know, I told her no, but she didn't listen to me. I was mortified."

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Oh nothing. Kind of a gift joke of sorts, wouldn't you say Jane?" Bella asked as she blushed as she set the card down.

Next Bella opened Jacob's gift. It was Marie Belle's hot chocolate and assorted chocolates. He also got her a pair of earrings. "I got everything in So Ho last week when I was on business in New York. I saw the earrings in a little store and they made me think of you."

"Thanks Jake. Nice call remembering the chocolate. And thank you everyone, today was a surprise and-"

"Wait," Edward said holding Charlotte. "You have two more."

"From who?"

"Well," Edward said as the strings from the gift bag sat on his fingers. "This is from Charlotte."

"Charlotte really?" Bella asked as her eyebrow rose.

Edward nodded. "I had nothing to do with it. Bella, you know I can't say no to her."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Fine, let's see what little one month old Charlotte picked out all by herself. I suppose you'll tell me next she used her allowance money on it too?"

"She asked for an advance," Edward smiled as the room filled with light laughter.

Bella yet again rolled her eyes as she reached into the bag and grabbed a small box. When she opened it she saw a white gold chain with a circle pendant on it. The outside of the circle was filled with diamonds. Inside the pendent was a mother holding a child. Bella's eyes filled with tears. "Really, Charlotte picked this out?"

"When we were at Tiffany's last week getting your other chain fixed. The sales people were very surprised that she picked it out." Edward laughed.

"We'll talk about this later, but thank you," she said as her eyes met his. He held the baby down so she could kiss her check.

"And this is the last one." Edward said as he handed her a box.

"Edward, you've done enough," she protested.

"I promise this was more thoughtful than anything else. Open it," he insisted.

Bella shook her head as she gently opened the package. Once it was unwrapped she was surprised. It was a picture of both she and Charlotte asleep on the couch. Charlotte's head was touching Bella's chin as her arms were draped protectively around her. "I, what-how?" No matter how Bella tried to form the words, they just weren't coming out, which made the room laugh. "Edward, this is beautiful. When did you take this? Was I really sleeping?"

Edward laughed. "It was right after I got back from Washington. I was cleaning when I saw this and I grabbed my camera and well, this is what we have. Do you like it?"

Bella smiled as she shook her head. "I love it. Thank you," she said as she stood up and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the check and whispered. "It's my favorite gift of all, thank you."

Edward just held her closer. When their embrace was broken, Bella thanked everyone for their gifts and invited them to eat cupcakes. Everyone walked into the kitchen as Jane sat next to Bella.

"That's a great picture."

"It is, isn't it? We're both so peaceful. I can't believe he did this."

"Well, sometimes my brother isn't so thick headed."

"I guess not." Bella turned and looked at Jane as she hugged her again. "I'm so glad you are here, really I am."

"Then you should be happy that I'm here for three more days." Jane announced.

"Really?" Bella jumped up.

"Really. Marcus and I were wondering if you knew of things to do in Boston?" Jane asked with a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow we are going shopping and out eating. We're going to have so much fun! I'm so glad you are here for a few days!" Bella declared as she hugged Jane. "Come on, let's get some cupcakes before they are all gone," Bella smiled.

Later that night Edward had changed the sheets on the bed in the guest room. He had insisted that Jane and Marcus took that room while Edward took the couch in Bella's office. Edward was knocking on Bella's door to tell her that he was heading to bed.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Your office."

"Don't be stupid, just stay here…for the night."

"Bella, I can't do that." Edward said shaking his head.

"Come on Edward, you have been falling asleep in here anyway. It's not a big deal." Bella explained.

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded as Charlotte laid next to her. "Of course I am. Come on, just be careful not to smush her."

Edward nodded as he climbed into bed. He laid on the opposite side of Bella and looked at the baby. She was grabbing Bella's hair when Edward pushed it out of her face. "Be careful, she'll be ripping that out soon enough."

"Thanks," Bella giggled. Her eyes left her daughter's and met Edward's. "Thank you again for today. I had more fun than I ever thought I would have. It was very sweet of you."

Edward's hand reached for Bella's cheek. "It was nothing. You deserved it. Thirty is a big one and you couldn't just watch it go by, could you?" He looked at her as she looked away from him. He raised her face so she had to look at him. "What's wrong."

Bella bit her lip. She stared down at Charlotte before looking back up at Edward. "I did nothing for your birthday. I didn't even send you a text wishing you a good day."

Edward laughed. "Oh silly Bella. I didn't deserve anything from you back then. I treated you like," he paused to put his hands on Charlotte's ears before whispering, "shit." He released his hands from the infant's ears and continued. "There is always this June. Do something then, don't worry about this year, okay?"

Bella nodded. "Okay. I'm going to put her in her bassinet now." Bella told Edward as she held Charlotte up to him. He leaned over and took her from Bella. "You're all comfy under the blankets. I'll put her there and then shut off the lights." Bella nodded her head as she kissed her baby. "Good night Charlotte. I love you," she smiled.

Edward said the same words to his daughter as he laid her down. He shut off the light and crawled into bed. Before he knew it he felt Bella turn.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

She sat up and leaned over to him and kissed him on his cheek and hugged him. "Thank you again for everything. Today was kind of perfect."

Edward kissed her on her head and the laid down with her again. "It was nothing, but your welcome."

* * *

Author's Note: Some of you were angry at Edward and hi stupidity before Charlotte was born. Does anyone see him changing? How sweet was it to plan everything for Bella's birthday?


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I was in Long Island New York and couldn't get home due to the hurricane. It was crazy there. My friend and her family are safe and they are lucky, they never lost power. It's just all around them that is terrible, as well as with New Jersey and even parts of Manhattan. I usually don't promote things that have to do with the real world on these pages because FF is fun and it's away to just relax and think about nothing but the stories for while. It's a nice way to veg out, but I'm going to make my little plea here. If you can afford to give anything, even five dollars, please do so. These people really need help. It has started to get cold in some of these areas and next week they are calling for more rain. Please if you can do anything help them, they need it.

With that being said, I don't really have any connections in the FF world. I know there are a lot of writers who write things for charity. If anyone has heard of anyone doing something for the victims of the hurricane, please let me know. I would like to contribute something and maybe even write a little bit. I know that there are fandom gives back things and I would be interested in doing something.

Thanks for listening to my little speech here. I'm sorry I didn't get back to everyone who commented but I promise to do so this time around. Thanks guy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

Jane and Marcus walked hand in hand once they were off the elevator and on the shopping level of the Prudential Mall. Bella pushed the empty carriage as Edward carried Charlotte using a Baby Bjorn. Jane shook her head and laughed.

"You look ridiculous Edward! It looks like she is growing out of you like the alien from Alien." Jane told him.

Before Edward could speak up Bella smiled. "Leave him alone. He wears this all the time. He loves it. My friend Jasper would never use his. I'm just impressed Edward has taken to it so well." She finished as she swayed her hips into Edward's. He looked down and smiled as he reached around her arms and pulled her into him.

"Really, Edward useful? Who would have thought such a thing? My my, my, he really is growing up," Jane commented as she stuck out her tongue at Edward.

"I'm sorry but tell me again who the eldest one here is? The one we should show the most respect to because they are so much older and wiser than us? Right, that's Jane. Real mature there sis," Edward told her as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you Edward, don't you worry," Jane smiled as she let go of Marcus and wrapped her hands around Bella's arm. "Are you up for some girl time shopping? I could use a few things."

"Sure, do you guys mind?" Bella asked both Edward and Marcus.

"No, that's fine." Edward replied.

"Here, why I don't I push the stroller and you two go and enjoy shopping?" Marcus offered.

"We'll be back and hopefully do a lot of damage," Jane smiled as she grabbed Bella's arms again.

"And you," Bella said pointing to Edward, "you are not to buy anything else for your daughter, do you understand?"

"Me?" Edward asked confused. He raised his shoulders and innocently looked back at Bella. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Bella couldn't help but smile. "Marcus, it's your job to keep him out of trouble. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," He saluted back.

Bella walked away with Jane and gave one look back. "I mean it Edward! You will be in so much trouble if she has one more item."

Edward nodded as Bella walked away with his sister. Jane laughed. "For a couple who isn't a couple that looked extremely couplish."

Bella shook her head. "For a lawyer who just won a multimillion dollar case you would think you'd have better a better vocabulary than that."

"Ah, touché my friend, touché. Come on, I need to burn a whole in Marcus's credit card." She smiled as they skipped throughout the mall like two teenagers.

After trying on several outfits and nothing purchased, they decided to walk over to the Copley Mall. Jane bought sunglasses at Gucci and two pairs of shoes at Jimmy Choo.

"You should get these Bella. They will make your legs look longer," she said handing her a simple pair of blank pumps with a peek a boo toe as well as a four inch heel.

Bella swallowed. "I don't think so. I enjoy my legs unbroken. Not very practical for the life of a new mother."

"At least try them on…please?" Jane whined.

"Fine, I'll try them on, but I'm not buying them." Bella agreed as she tried one on. She wabbled a little but was able to walk around the small store in them. "They have a four inch heal and they feel comfortable!" Bella gushed.  
"You're still a lot shorter than Edward in them, but yea, they are a high heel. Does that mean you're getting them?"

Bella nodded a smiled. "Yes. I suppose someday I'll wear them."

"I know where you can wear them. On that date my brother told me you two have next week."

"He told you about that?"

"Yep. So what are you doing on the date?"

"I have no idea, Edward wanted to plain it. Let's head upstairs, I want to go to J Crew."

Jane followed Bella on the escalator as they road it to the top. "How are things between you two?"

"Charlotte is great. We have a great relationship, we've really bonded," Bella smiled as she stepped off the escalator.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You have been living with my brother too long. I mean between you and Edward."

Bella nodded as she entered the store. "Things are really good. I'm afraid they are too good and I'm waiting for something bad to happen."

"Oh Bella, don't be a Debbie Downer. That dress would look great on you! You should try it on! You can wear it on your date next week." Jane suggested as she got excited. "What are you a two?"

"Hardly, I'm a six."

"Really? In that body? Well, my mistake. Here is a six petite and oh! Try the shoes on with it!" Jane jumped up and down. "You are going to look perfect in this, I can feel it!"

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked towards the dressing room. "Next time go shopping with someone who shares your shopping enthusiasm, like Alice."

"I heard that! You know I'm going to be right. I was right about the shoes," Jane barked.

Bella ignored Jane as she slipped her jeans off. She pulled her shirt off and slipped on the dress. It was sleeveless, black floaty silk chiffon with a delicate crinkled texture and shirring at bust. It fell right below knee. Bella placed the heels on her feet. She felt like Cinderella. "Ah Jane? Come here for a second."

"Yes?" Jane asked while she waited for Bella. She opened the door and Jane laughed. "That dress is perfect on you! It's like it was made for you! You have to get it. You look sexy in it."

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. "Sexy, I'm not, but I feel confident."

"Confident is a good start. Get it! You look amazing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, you have known me long enough to know I don't keep my opinions to myself. Get the damn dress!"

Bella smiled and nodded. "You just better hope he's not taking me hiking."

After Bella paid for her dress, the women browsed in and out a few more stores. Jane bought a few things. Jane was browsing in Michael Kors when Bella was drawn to a sweater that was midnight blue and very sharp looking. She picked it up as Jane watched her.

"A large in mens? That's a far cry from your size six figure."

"It's not for me Jane."

"Well thanks for clarifying that up. Is your dad's birthday coming?"

Bella looked at her and huffed. "It's for Edward, I think?" Bella questioned feeling unsure of herself. "I mean, he would look good in it, right?"

Jane laughed. "You know you could by that boy a potato sack and because it came from you he'd wear it, so if you are thinking about getting it for him, get it for him."

Bella laughed as she looked at Jane and walked over to the check out and paid for it.

When they left the store, Jane leaned into Bella and held her arm again. "You know, I'm glad I was wrong about you and we are friends."

Bella chuckled. "Thanks Jane. I feel the same way." They were silent when Bella spoke up. "Oh my god, I didn't even ask about your wedding. How are plans going?"

Jane beamed as they stepped on the elevator by Tiffany's. "Great! We have set a date for July, hopefully the sun will actually show up for it. I want an outside wedding but that'll depend on Mother Nature. I was wondering if you'd like to be in it? I'm going to ask Edward to give me away since you know, dad is preoccupied with you know, being dead and all." Jane offered a sad smile. "I wanted to know if you wanted to be in it as maybe my maid of honor?"

"Me?"

Jane nodded and smiled. "You might find this hard to believe but I don't have too many girlfriends. I don't really have a lot of women to choose from so-"

Bella walked off the escalator and grinned. "Of course I'd love to!"

Jane stopped Bella from walking any farther when she told Bella, "Look at the store." Bella turned to see they were standing in front of Victoria's Secret. Both women broke into laughter. "Did you bring Mom's gift with you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's at home."

"Shucks," Jane smiled. "Do you want to go in and just I don't know, browse? They have some pretty things in there."

"No, I don't want to. I'm not wearing any of that stuff until I lose more weight. I have fifteen pounds to get back to where I was before the baby."

Jane slowly turned her head. "You really do look perfect. And another thing, I'm glad you don't want to go in there. I don't need to see what you would wear for my brother. Yuck! I mean I know you all ready have done stuff because hey look, you have a baby, but I'm not helping you pick that out. That's just gross! Plus I don't need to know that you are ever going to do it again!"

"You know, the more I get to know you, the more you remind me of your mother."

Jane smiled. "My dad used to say we were one in the same. I'm way different. Mom would never hold grudges and mom doesn't get as hot tempered as I do."

"I see, oh wait, my phone is buzzing." She answered it was surprised to see Edward calling. "Is everything all right?"

Edward chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Everything is fine, well, besides Marcus and I getting stopped for being a lovely gorgeous couple out with their baby."

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't have to worry about the people of Boston knowing who I am. Don't worry my partner Marcus and I are fine. We are a little hungry and made reservations at Top of the Hub if you know of any two women who would be interested."

Bella laughed hard. I came from her belly and made her whole body hurt. "Well, yes, I happen to know of two women who would love to join you and your partner Marcus for lunch. We'll walk over know. Stay put. Wait Edward," she paused. "Is Charlotte okay?"

"She's fine. Stop worrying mom and just come see her. I'm the hungry and cranky one. Come now," Edward whined.

"We will if you stop. One child is hard enough to take care of, I can't take care you too. Go up to the restaurant and we'll meet you and your lover up there." Bella grinned as she looked at Jane who was lost.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a few. Bye."

Bella hung up the phone and continued to laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what's so funny?" Jane asked.

"Well, here is one you didn't see coming. Your brother and your fiancée were mistaken as an extremely good looking couple out with their new baby."

"What? That is hysterical. Oh my god, I need to tease them about it!"

"Edward seemed a little mortified."

"It'll make the teasing that much more fun." Jane winked.

They took the elevator up to the restaurant and asked the host if Jane had all ready seated two good looking men with a baby.

"Oh they are over there, this way. Please watch your step," the host told them.

Bella and Jane followed until they came to the table. The waiter helped Jane into her chair as Edward stood up and helped Bella with hers while Marcus held Charlotte.

"Well, if it isn't the sweetest couple ever," Jane smirked as she sipped her water.

"You told her?" Edward whined.

"Hey, I told you no whining and I meant it," Bella said as she pointed to Edward.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I pinky swear," he smiled as he held up his finger.

"Pinky swear?" Bella asked. Edward nodded his head as he held up his pinky finger again. "Fine, pinky swear." She said as his large pinky intertwined with her delicate finger. She looked over at Marcus who was holding Charlotte.

"You want to hold her, don't you?" He smiled. Bella nodded. Marcus walked over and handed the infant to her mother. "She is the best baby. She didn't fuss and Mr. Mom did a good job feeding her."

"Excellent, that's what I like to hear," she said as she smiled at Edward. "When was she changed last?"

Bashfully, Edward looked at her. "Before we left the house."

"That was almost four hours ago! Come on baby, let's get you in a clean diaper. Daddy almost scored one hundred percent today." She smiled devilishly to Edward. He laughed and shook his head. "Can you hand me her diaper bag please?"

Edward handed her the pink and purple bag. She went to stand up and Edward helped her with the chair. She began walking to the bathroom as Jane followed her. Once in the bathroom, Bella pulled out a changing pad and placed it on the changing table. Jane laughed. "What?"

"You two are so ridiculous!"

"What do you mean?"

Jane shook her head. "I mean you two are acting like you are in high school on your first date! Pinky swear! Give me a break. Plus the sparks or whatever it is coming from the both of you two is overwhelming. I can't take it!"

Bella looked up and found Jane's gaze in the mirror. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Jane put her hands on her hips and laughed. "I don't know how to explain this any simpler than this, you my dear friend will be the next one to go looking for a white dress because one day you are going to be my sister-in-law. I'm kind of glad I like you know otherwise that would be terrible."

"You are as insane as your brother can be! We haven't even had our first official date yet." Bella snipped.

Jane looked at Bella before laughing. "No, but you have a kid all ready. Mark my words Bella, you will be a Swan someday."

The following day Jane and Marcus went to the aquarium with Bella, Edward and Charlotte. It was day two of 'daddy in charge.' Edward insisted using the baby carrier and lugged Charlotte around. When Bella offered to carry her for a bit because his back had to have been hurting, he kissed her head and told her no. She instead stood next to him, even resting her arms around his waist. He did the same to her. Jane made sure she made inappropriate comments to Bella. Bella rolled her eyes.

Jane and Marcus opted to stay in a hotel that night since they were flying out early the next morning. Bella was sad but invited her back for Thanksgiving. She said they'd consider it.

Before they left for the hotel, Bella instituted they go to a local ice cream shop. They arrived at Cabot's. They looked over the menu and tried to decide what they wanted.

"I just want a small sundae, but I don't know if I will even finish that. Hmmm," Bella thought out loud.

"If you upgrade to a medium I'll split it with you," Edward offered.

As she looked up at him, she saw Jane make a face next to Edward. "That's a good idea, let's do that." Bella smiled.

They began to indulge in their ice cream when Edward looks at Bella and laughs. "You have some whipped cream right there."

Bella wiped her face but still missed the dirty spot. Edward and Jane explain where the spot is. When she still misses it, Edward grabbed his napkin and wiped her face for her. "There you go."

"Thank you," she blushed. As she was enjoying her ice cream, Charlotte began to cry.

Edward looked in the diaper bag. "We didn't bring the other bottle and I think she's hungry."

"It's fine. I'll nurse her. I'll be back in a bit. The bathroom doesn't have stalls so I'll just nurse her out in the car."

"I'll go with you, so you aren't by yourself.

"Edward, you don't have to. Visit with your sister and Marcus. Your time is limited."

Edward looked up at Bella. He stood up and whispered in her ear. "I don't want you to be half exposed and by yourself. Please let me go with you?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she realized she was going to lose the battle with Edward. Charlotte continued to cry in her seat. "Let's go, grab your daughter. We'll be back."

Bella led the way to the car and got comfortable in the back seat as she took Charlotte from Edward. She looked at her daughter. As soon as she latched she looked up at Edward and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Bella smiled she looked at Edward. "When you first came back all I did was cover myself and tried to hide when she ate. Now it seems so normal."

Edward returned her smile. "I'll be honest, the first time I saw you do it, it made me uncomfortable, but now I think it's a pretty amazing site." He reached for Charlotte's hand. Immediately she wrapped it around his finger. His eyes then moved to Bella. "I still can't believe that we made her."

Nodding, Bella focuses her eyes back on her daughter. "I know."

Edward moved closer to her as she looked up. "Bella, I know we aren't there yet but-"

Bella held up a finger to his mouth. "Shhhh, Edward stop over analyzing things. I love you too," she simply says as she placed a kiss on his lips.

September rolled into October. Bella and Edward's date night had arrived. She was sitting on her bed in her robe nursing Charlotte as Edward showered. He would be coming out of the bathroom soon. Her bathroom. She insisted on him moving into her room fully after Jane and Marcus left. Her room had morphed back into their bathroom. Although neither one of them had spoken about their relationship, things were just feeling right.

As Bella swayed with Charlotte, Edward came out of the bathroom. He wore only a towel around his hips. Bella gushed over him. She had forgotten how good he looked in hardly anything.

"I forgot my shirt," he said as he noticed Bella blushing. He thought that was cute. He purposely walked over to his side of the bed and crawled on and gave Charlotte a kiss on her head. As he got off the bed, he looked back at Bella and told her, "You really don't know how adorable you are when you blush," and went back into the bathroom."

When Bella was finished feeding the baby, she placed her in her swing. She walked over to her closet and began to get ready. She slipped her robe off and put on her bra and panties. She took the dress off the hanger and pulled it over her head. She tried to get the zipper in the back but had trouble. She looked over at Charlotte who was awake. "I need your daddy's help on this one." She smiled as she walked over to the bathroom door. She knocked on it. "Hey, can you help a woman out?"

Edward opened the door wearing his charcoal grey pants and his undershirt. "What do you-" he interrupted himself. He took in how beautiful Bella was. "Um, what can I help you with?"

"The zipper please?"

Edward nodded and zipped her up. She smiled at him as she snuck around him and entered the bathroom. She began to dry her hair as he was still dressing. He washed his face as she applied her makeup. They both brushed their teeth at the same time. When she was done, she looked at Edward, who had buttoned his shirt wrong. "You missed a button, let me help." She smiled as she fixed his mistake.

When they were all done, Edward carried the swing downstairs while Bella carried Charlotte and her supplies she would need for the evening. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the door Bella rang. "Wow, they are on time," Bella remarked.

"Hello," Bella smiled as she saw her parents. For whatever reason, Esme had choked up seeing her daughter. She hadn't seen her dressed up since Emmett and Rose's wedding months before. Esme thought Bella was the most beautiful woman but of course never shared her thoughts with her daughter.

"Any questions?" Bella asked after she went over a list of times when Charlotte was going to need things and of emergency phone numbers. She included the number of the restaurant as well as both her and Edward's cell phone numbers and their pediatrician. She then added the number of the local police and fire departments as well as nine one one.

"Sweetie, I know Dr. Peters well. We play golf together. If there is a problem I'll call him at home," Carlisle promised.

"Isabella, did you forget that your father is also a doctor?"

"Yes, he just isn't Charlotte's daughter." Bella defended herself.

When she was done with explaining the phone lists and Charlotte's schedule, Edward explained to them how to use the bottle warmer. He also reminded them to never put the bottle in the microwave.

"I think that's it, can you think of anything else?" Bella asks as she looked up at Edward.

"No, I can't-wait yes I can. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I do not want you two drinking on the job and I don't want any hanky panky on the couch. Please remember you are watching the baby and she'll be in the same room as you two. Do you understand?"

Esme rolled her eyes as Carlisle laughed. "We understand Edward. There will be none of that going on. You kids should go."

Bella and Edward looked at each other as they walked over to the swing. They both bent down and looked at Charlotte. Bella then looked up at Edward. "Maybe we shouldn't go? She's still so young."

Edward slowly nodded at Bella. "Maybe you're right. What if something happens while we're out?"

"I know, I don't feel comfortable about this Edward."

Edward nodded. "I don't either. Should we just plan for another night?"

"Just go!" Carlisle and Esme both yelled.

"You're mother and I raised you and Emmett, plus Bella, I'm a doctor. Charlotte is in good hands. I promise if anything happens we will call you guys. Just go and have fun. It's only dinner," Carlisle told his daughter as he picked up her coat.

"Yes, you two go, get out of here," Esme added as she followed Edward around. She stood up and whispered into Edward's ear, "have fun, now leave."

Carlisle and Esme walked behind Bella and Edward so they couldn't change their minds about leaving. Before they knew it, they were sitting in Bella's car ready to go.

Once they were out of the house they felt better. They decided they would be fine and Charlotte would be fine. It was only going to be a few hours. They arrived at Mistral in Back Bay and had the car to the valet. Edward walked around the car and helped Bella out. He held out his arm for her to take. She took it with a smile.

After telling the host about their reservations, they are led to a private table near the corner of the room. They looked over the menu and chose what they want to eat. Edward ordered an appetizer first followed by drinks. He knew that Bella can't drink alcohol because she is still breastfeeding; he ordered them both nonalcoholic beverages.

"We'll have to come back here some time because their wine list is extensive." He paused as the waiter brought them their drinks. He laughs looking at the fruity concoction. He then looks at Bella. "In case I forget to tell you tonight, you look beyond beautiful. "

Bella smiled and looked at him. She could feel herself blush. "Thank you, you look handsome yourself."

They ate their appetizer in silence before Bella spoke up. "We came here to talk about us, so let's do it. Let's talk about… us."

Edward looked nervous. He began stuttering and tripping over his words. Bella couldn't make sense of anything he was trying to day. "Okay, I'll give you a minute. Maybe you should order a drink to calm down." She smiled. He smiled back at her. "Let me start. The last month has been amazing. I see that you've changed for the better. I can't imagine not having your help."

Edward looked up bashful and offered a crocked smile. "I even learned how to cook."

Bella laughs. "You even learned how to cook. You are amazing."

He reached out and held her hand and kissed her knuckles. He was about to release it, when Bella surprised him. She gripped on to him tightly and looked into his emerald eyes until she was lost. "I want there to be an us," she said with tears in her eyes.

He stood up and leaned against the table. He too had tears coming down his eyes while in the crowded restaurant. "You don't know how much I wanted you to say that. I love you Bella." He told her as he wiped her tears before sitting again.

"I love you too Edward." She told him as she began to cry and laugh.

Edward reached across the table and wiped her tears with his napkin. "No more tears Bella, there will be no more tears between us," pauses and then shakes his head, "unless they are happy tears of course."

They continued to dine and enjoy their meal. By the time they ordered desert, Edward had moved his chair so he was sitting next to Bella and they laughed. When their one desert came they share it, Edward was even obnoxious and fed her. As much as she hated it when people did that, Bella loved every moment of it. She laughed and did the same thing back to him. Edward took care of the check and they went back home a little after ten.

Edward slowly pulled into the driveway. Bella stopped him before they got out of the car by tugging his hand.

"Thank you for tonight, it was amazing."

Edward kissed her hand again. "It was nothing. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Bella smiled. "Maybe but I don't know, I think we might have scared our babysitters earlier."

"We should go see how well they did tonight." Edward suggested.

Bella nodded with a grin and they got out of the car. Edward placed his arm around her waist and she smiled as they walked to the garage door connecting it with the kitchen. Edward knew Bella's feet were killing her in her shoes and offered to help her take them off.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and walked into the house. They were quiet not to disturb Charlotte and her grandparents. Esme was not on the couch but Carlisle was. He was holding Charlotte and they were watching sports together.

"You see Charlotte, even though Boston sports teams usually end up crushing their fans in the end of the season. They are able to make even biggest men cry like babies but we still love them. It's in our blood. Maybe mommy will let you watch the Patriots game tomorrow. I bet it'll be your first one. They are doing well so far and haven't lost a game, so far. Oh, did you see that? That man was Tom Brady he's the quarterback and kind of-" Carlisle began before Esme cut him off.

"Really Carlisle, what are you doing to this precious little girl? Don't listen to grampy. He just loves his sports. Well hello there," Esme said very naturally holding the baby up just above her face. It was the first time in recent memory that Bella saw her mother smile like that. Charlotte showed a big smile as her grandmother talked to her.

Carlisle leaned over and kissed his wife on her cheek. "I think she loves you grammy."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Mimi, its Mimi. How many times do I have to tell you people that? I think this little girl is just happy not to hear any more talk of football, aren't you pretty girl?" Esme continued to coo as Bella and Edward made their presence known.

Edward was the first to speak sternly. "Nice to see that there is nothing inappropriate going on here."

Carlisle stood up and looked at Edward. "No sir, we didn't even have a beer or wine to drink. Just diet Coke and water."

Esme began to speak to her daughter without looking at her. "Isabella, the next time we come over please have the caffeine free diet coke so your father doesn't get wound up." Esme smiled as she stayed seated on the couch.

Ignoring his wife, Carlisle looked up at Bella and Edward. "How was dinner?"

Bella looked at Edward and then looked at her father. "Perfect."

Carlisle asked, "Where did you end up going."

Edward answered, Mistral."

"In Back Bay?" Esme asked.

Edward replied, "Yes."

"That is a nice place. It's one of our favorites," Esme began to explain as Bella excused herself from the room to get a drink of water. Carlisle followed her into the kitchen.

Carlisle leaned against the counter as he daughter drank. "How did it go?"

Bella offered her father a smile. "It went very well. We, um, are going to try things again. Daddy he makes me so happy. I really do love him and the last few months have just proved to me how much I really need him."

Nodding, Carlisle embraced his daughter. "Honey I'm so happy for you but if he breaks your heart again I'll kill him, I promise."

Smiling, Bella nodded. "I don't think there will be a next time."

Carlisle gave Bella a kiss on her head. "Good. I'll just get your mother and we'll leave."

As they walk into the living room they see Edward and Esme talking. Esme was still holding the baby as Edward sat on the arm of the couch listening to her.

"No, you have to go to the North End. I forget the name of the restaurant but it is delicious there. I'll find out the name and let you know Edward. That's where you guys should go next."

Edward nodded slowly. "Okay, thank you."

Esme offered Edward a smile. "Well, I'll only tell you if you promise we can babysit again."

Pretending to be serious again, Edward looked at her. "Well, I am assuming there was no making out, you two didn't drink anything you weren't supposed to and the house didn't burn down. I guess you two could try it again-with caffeine free diet coke."

Esme continued to smile as she handed Charlotte over to Edward. She leaned into Edward as she said, "I want to let you know I don't give out too many compliments but I like how you are treating my granddaughter and my daughter Edward. Don't screw it up again or not only will there be hell to pay, but you'll also have to deal with me. Do we have an understanding?"

Edward nodded. "Perfect understanding, loud and clear."

Esme kissed Charlotte on her forehead. Right before she left, she grabbed Edward's wrist and whispers, "I mean it Edward, I like you with Isabella. You are the only man she has ever dated that I have said that about. Take care of her, both of them." She looked across the room at her husband. "Carlisle, there you are. We should let these kids get some sleep since they will be up soon enough anyway with that precious one. Isabella, will we be seeing you for brunch tomorrow?"

Bella was speechless. Her mother hadn't invited them over for brunch in a very long time. She looked at Edward. He nodded his head. "Sure, do you need me to bring anything?"

Esme shook her head. "Just the baby and Edward. We'll let ourselves out. Good night."

Carlisle added, "Goodnight kids, see you tomorrow."

Bella and Edward watched as they left themselves out. Bella watched out the window as they got into their car and drove away. She looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow. "Who was that woman and where is my mother?

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Charlotte. "I don't know. We had a very interesting conversation. She isn't that bad, Isabella," He said mocking her mother

She sat next to him and gently pushed him. "I hate when I get called that. I always feel like I am in trouble." Bella paused at the cooing sounds that Charlotte was making. "Look at her. She's laughing. You're laughing at our banter, aren't you?" Bella asked as she sat closer to Edward. He took one arm and cradled his daughter, his other arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders.

Edward smiled. "Oh look, now she's pouting. She looks just like you when she does that."

Bella shook her head. "I don't pout; you are the pouty one mister. She so does-" she started laughing. "Yes, yes she does! Oh my god! She really does look like me."

Edward kissed the baby's head and then Bella's. "Oh great, will you two learn to team up on me and both give me that pout at the same time?"

Bella laughed and nodded her head. "We'll have to coordinate that, won't we little girl? Daddy's going to love it!" Charlotte let out a sigh and a yawn. Edward followed suit.

Bella looks at the both of them. "I guess we should think about bed. I'm tired, you're tired and she's tired. Mom said she ate right before we got home and changed right after so we should be good until the wee hours of the morning. Come on, let's go to bed." She said standing up and taking his hand.

"Did you hear that Charlotte? Mommy wants to go to bed. I think that's a good call. Come one little girl," Edward said holding his daughter and holding on to Bella's hand.

When they were upstairs he placed her in her basinet. Bella was all ready changing into her comfy pj's. His eyes watched her as he began to unbutton his shirt. He stepped in front of her to grab his sweats and a t shirt. She smiled at him. He quickly changed and followed her into the bathroom. She was washing her face and he just watched her.

"What?" Bella asked.

Nodding his head, Edward answered, "nothing. You're hogging the bathroom, so I need to help you along in here," he said as he placed his hands on her hips and moved her to the side. "There, now there is room for both of us." He smiled as he reached for his toothbrush.

Bella smiled as she picked up her brush and began brushing. When they were done they walked to the bedroom together and into bed. Edward first tucked her in before crawling around to his side. He shut off the lights and laid down. It wasn't long before he felt Bella's back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Uh, Bella?"

"Uh, yes?" She mocked.

Edward chuckled as he started. "I just want to say thank you and I am sorry."

Bella rolled over and looked at him. "Edward, do me a favor? Shut up all ready!" she giggled as she kissed his lips. "All that stuff happened in the past, right? Well, this is the present and I'm over it. I want to look forward to what we are working towards. I want to get away from that, understand?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I guess I do."

"Good, I'm tired and I don't want to talk about that anymore." Bella kissed him again. "I love you."

Edward held her close to him and kissed her head. "I love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long delay. It wasn't my intention. Life has just been a little nutty. I hope all of you are doing well and there is still interest in the story. It is about half way over. My goal is to try and update at least once a week. Hopefully that will be able to happen.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

"No way Edward, she's too little," Bella stated as she ran water to rinse the dishes.

Edward half smiled. "Why is it you can tell me what I can and can't purchase for our daughter? It is her first Halloween and I just thought she should get into the spirit of the season."

"Because believe it or not you manage to go overboard."

"I do not."

Bella laughed. "Really? What about going grocery shopping? You always come back with things for her."

"Bella, she's a baby, of course she needs things like diapers and wipes."

"And stuffed animals and clothes? You are going to completely spoil her! You all ready have! She doesn't need something new every time you go out," Bella told him as she put the dish into the dishwasher.

"This is different. It's her first Halloween Bella. We need to dress her up," Edward said as he moved closer to Bella with the baby. He held Charlotte in front of her mother. Charlotte was smiling. "See, she wants to dress up, come on, and just say yes." He held Charlotte up in front of his face and began to speak in a baby voice. "Mommy, I want to dress up, please let daddy buy me a costume. Please?"

Bella tried not to laugh. She took the baby from Edward's hands and held her. She looked up at him. "And you were worried about Charlotte and me teaming up on you? That wasn't fair at all."

"No, but at least you are talking about it. Let me clean up here please." He requested as he kissed her lips.

Bella shook her head. "Fine. And fine about the costume too but nothing over the top. I mean it, or the offer is revoked. Understand? That means nothing with wings or lights up or whatever. Just material. I don't want her to look like an Anne Geddes baby for crying out loud. Nothing fancy Edward or so help me god I'll-"

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head as he finished loading the dishwasher. "I got it, trust me all right? Geez." Edward began as he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Oh great, I have to take this."

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"My agent. I'll be like three minutes, and then we are going to look for Halloween costumes before you have a chance to change your mind," Edward promised as he left the room and went into Bella's office to take the call.

After ten minutes of Edward talking on the phone, Bella went upstairs to begin to get ready for her day. She dressed simply in jeans and long sleeve t shirt. She dressed Charlotte similar. She set the baby in her swing as she brushed her teeth. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When she finished she saw Edward lying on the bed. His hands brushed over his face and he looked angry. "Is everything okay?"

Edward continued to stare at the ceiling. "No."

Bella sat next to him and placed her hand on his face. "Care to elaborate?"

He remained silent for another moment before he looked at Bella. "Seth called to graciously remind me that I still have a contractual obligation with a movie. The movie I filmed last year, the one in New York is premiering in a few weeks and I have to be in New York to do press and be at the premier."

Bella removed her hand and looked at him. All she said was, "oh."

Edward looked up at Bella. "I'm trying to get out of it, but I don't think I will be able to. When I signed the contract to do the movie, the interviews and the premier were all part of the package." He paused as he grabbed Bella's hand. "Hey, you and Charlotte should come with me to New York. You could go to the opening with me."

Bella rolled her eyes as she played with his finger. "Right, I'm sure our two month old daughter would love to sit for a two hour movie."

Edward removed his hand and placed both of them on his stomach. "I didn't think of that. Seth said he could get a sitter, but, I know we don't want to leave her with just anyone."

"How long will you be gone? When do you have to go?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"The movie premieres the week before Thanksgiving. He said four days, but I want to negotiate, maybe I can get it all done in two, maybe two and a half. I don't want to be away from you two for that long. I'm going to figure this out," Edward quietly explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's your job, you have to do it," Bella huffed.

"Bella, don't be like that."

She looked at him in the eye. "I'm sorry. When you said you were taking a year off I just thought you meant it, that's all."

"Don't do that. I didn't realize I'd still have to do the promotional stuff. Seth said I could be sued by the studio for breaking my contract. I don't want that, so what other options do I have?"

"I'm sorry. I should have known something was going to happen, we were going so well and now-"

Edward rolled over and looked at Bella. He took her hand again and squeezed it as he kissed her knuckles. "Isabella Cullen, do not finish that sentence. I told you'd figure something out and I will. This is only a minor complication and everything will work out, doesn't it always?"

Bella let out a sigh. She regretted acting the way she did. "I'm sorry."

"And you need to quit doing that. There is no need for apologizes Bella. You're angry, I understand that, I am too, but really let's concentrate on things we have control over. I promise things will work out for us, okay?"

Bella nodded. She knew he was right and he had to do things for work that he was obligated to do. She knew she was going a bit overboard. "I understand and I'm sorry-"

Edward let out a heavy sigh and rolled over on top of her. He tickled her sides and kissed her lips. "Stop it, I mean it, no sorries. We aren't doing that. Something will work out, but until then, let's go. I promised you a trip to the store where I wouldn't go overboard in buying our daughter a Halloween costume so let's go." He said kissing her. He didn't move, he continued to kiss her lips.

Bella reached her hands around his neck. "You know, in order to get to the store you'd have to get off of me, I'm not complaining if we just hang out here though."

He smiled at her. "No, I want to go before you change your mind, come on." Edward said as he got off the bed. He reached his hand over to Bella to pull her off the bed. He picked up Charlotte and held Bella's hand as they made their way downstairs and into the car.

* * *

A few days after Edward's call from Seth, he had agreed to watch Charlotte while Bella went to lunch with Rose. Rose had distanced herself since Charlotte's arrival and Edward's move back into Bella's life, which made Bella a little sad.

Bella found a parking space in downtown Watertown and entered Not Your Average Joes. She immediately saw Rose in a booth and walked over to her.

"Hey," Bella said as she sat down. "You ordered me water all ready, thank you." Bella took a minute to scan the menu before placing her order with the waiter.

Rose looked at her and offered a half smile. "No problem. I asked you here so I could apologize to you."

"For what?" Bella asked dumbfounded.

"For everything. I kind of backed away from you after Charlotte was born. I was jealous of you and frankly I still don't trust Edward, but that's another story," Rose paused and offered and apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I know you needed help in the beginning and I should have been there for you."

Bella shook her head and gripped Rose's hand. "I know you are working through some things. Emmett, he told me about the miscarriage and then you guys took off for a while. I understand that Rose. It must be so hard for you to just hang out and observe something that you want so much and you can't-"

"I went to therapy, well I'm still going. It helps. I-it-it really kills me to know I only met my niece once and that was when she was a day old. I want to meet her again."

"And you will when you are ready." Bella promised.

Rose nodded as she took her hands back and folded them on her lap. "I, well, Emmett and I are going to New York City to possibly meet a surrogate for our baby."

Bella was shocked. "Really? That's wonderful Rose! I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, nothing is in stone yet, but you here's to hoping."

"Why New York? Isn't there a woman around here who is qualified to do it?"

"That's a loaded question. Brianne, the woman, she has done it before, twice. The families were great references. She is so smart and took exceptional care of herself. She allowed for the parents to go to every appointment and gave them the ultrasound pictures. She said she liked making a family for people." Rose paused as the waiter set down their meals. He walked away and Rose continued. "She is also the only person who called about the ad we placed on the internet, in papers and with companies. She is going to Harvard for grad school, so she'll be local. She is finishing up her undergrad at Columbia and will graduate in December."

Bella stood up and hugged her sister in law. "I am so happy for you Rose. You and Em deserve this so much. You two are going to be great parents."

Rose politely thanked her as she shifted subjects. "So how is daddy doing? Is he still helping?"

Laughing, Bella answered. "Yes, I was putting dishes in the dishwasher and he nearly bit my head off. I know he means well, but sometimes I do feel like a prisoner in my own home. I wouldn't change it though. I like whatever is happening between us again. He spoils out little girl so much, it's ridiculous. He even bought Charlotte a Halloween costume. He bought her a Super Girl outfit. He said she's going to be just like her mommy," Bella smiled.

As Bella's expression faded, Rose picked up on the change of emotion. "If Mr. Wonderful is so wonderful then why are you upset?"

"Hmm? What?" Bella asked lost in her own thoughts.

"I know that look. He did something. What the hell did he do to you now?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing that he did; it's just his contractual obligations as he so delicately put it the other day."

"I thought he was taking time off?"

"So did he. Evidently he didn't know he had to do some press work for a movie and interviews and stuff."

"So that's why the long face."

Bella shook her head. "No long face really. He's going to New York the week before Thanksgiving for four days and there is nothing either one of us can do about it."

"Why don't you just go with him?"

"Thanks Rose, we hadn't thought of that."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere fast Miss Cullen."

"Sorry. We thought about that, but I don't want to leave Charlotte with just anyone and I can't take her to a movie premier, especially one where I'd be going with Edward and lots of press. Nothing has surfaced about me, let alone our baby. Things are good, well, until now. We'll be fine though."

Rose paused for a moment before looking back at Bella. "The week before Thanksgiving you say?"

"Yes, as if that wasn't stressful enough. The following week my house is going to be so crowded. There's the three of us, you and Em, mom and dad, Alice and Jasper and their kids, Renee and possibly Jane and Marcus. "

Rose thought for a moment. She and Bella were silent while they ate. She sent a quick text message to Emmett and waited for his respond. Bella had no idea what Rose was doing. Emmett sent a text back and then Rose spoke up.

"Okay. This is the deal. Emmett and I came to the agreement that since we will both be in New York at the same time that we'd watch Charlotte while you and Edward go to the movie and anything else work related you might have to attend. So lift your chin off the ground and pack your bags because we are going to New York."

"Rose, are you sure? No, I mean-"

"Enough Bella. Yes we are sure. I would have never said yes if I wasn't sure. I need practice anyway. Plus, from what Em has told me your little girl is the best infant ever. He said he has yet to hear her cry. Now, go and tell your little boy toy everything is fine and you can go back into your little bubble and continue to live happily."

"Thank you, and thank Em for me too. I mean it. Let me know how I can make it up to you because I appreciate it so much." Bella honestly stated.

"You can make it up to me in two ways. One, when you are in New York meet Brianne with us and let me know what you think of her."

Bella nodded. "I think I can do that."

"Okay then. The second thing is babysitting Bella, lots and lots of babysitting." Rose laughed.

* * *

After lunch Bella made her way back home. She couldn't wait to tell Edward about Rose and Emmett's offer. She parked in the driveway and walked into the house. "Hey, is anyone here?" She asked as she entered.

"I'll call you back. Enough Seth, I mean it. Yes, I understand I have to be there. I'm trying here and you aren't giving me many options. Fine, whatever. Goodbye," Edward yelled as he quickly closed his phone and shoved it into his jeans pocket. "Hey," Edward said walking over to Bella. He placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm so happy to see you know. How was lunch?"

"Well, good and guess what? I have New York figured out." She grinned.

Edward laughed. "You do, do you? So lunch was enlightening then? Okay, what is your plan?"

Bella bit her lip before she began. "I have two babysitters who are more than willing to practice with Charlotte."

Raising an eyebrow Edward looked at Bella with a puzzled look. "Practice? Are they children. I don't think we should let inexperienced kids pract-"

Bella laughed. "No, just listen. Rose and Em are going to be in New York the same week as you. They are meeting a woman who might be a surrogate for them."

"Really? They are going to have a baby? Charlotte will have a cousin her own age?" Edward asked with a smile. The prospect of another baby in the family made him happy. He was also happy for Emmett and Rose. They were really struggling and he hoped things worked out well for them.

"They are going to try. So since they said they are going to be there anyway they'd watch her the night of the movie and any other night we might need them to. Rose said would need the practice. Sound good?" She asked holding his hand.

He placed his hands around her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Good, maybe Seth won't be such an asshole now. I'm so happy that you are going to be there with me!" he told her as he lifted her off the ground and kissed her.

Edward's hands traced her back as their kiss intensified. It dawned on her that since they had gotten back together they hadn't really had time together to be intimate. With that thought on her mind, Bella began to unbutton his shirt as she asked, "Where's Charlotte?"

His lips never left her as he answered. "Upstairs. Sleeping. We're all alone down here."

Bella began to lead Edward towards the couch. Her hands never stopped touching Edward. "Let's go lay down for a bit."

Edward lifted Bella as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down on the couch as his phone rang. She took it out of his jeans pocket and checked it. "It's Seth again."

Kissing her neck and collar bone, Edward murmured, "Don't answer it, he can wait." He lifted her t-shirt off of her body and took it off as he straddled her. His phone rang again. He took the phone and sat it on the coffee table. "Fuck, just leave it there." Edward cupped her face. "I love you so much."

Bella leaned up to kiss him. Her hands touched the top of his jeans. They fiddled with the button. "I love you too."

Edward's head was in between Bella's breasts as his phone rang yet again. "Jesus Christ! What the hell?"

"Should you get that? Will you get in trouble if you don't?" Bella asked as she stroked his hair.

"You're probably right," huffed Edward as he sat up and reached for his phone. Bella sat up too and leaned into Edward. She rubbed his chest as he answered Seth's call. "Hello Seth, right, well long time no talk," he sarcastically remarked as he draped an arm around Bella. Edward was silent before interrupting. "No need Seth. Seth, just listen. Wait a minute, Seth? Hello? Stop and just listen to me! Bella and I have made other arrangements so I will be there." He paused and looked at Bella. "And she will be with me. I don't care what you think."

Bella smiled as she rested her head on Edward. She felt content at that moment just sitting with him, almost half naked. It didn't matter. She leaned closer to him as he discussed issues with his agent. She closed her eyes and was relaxed when she heard the crying coming from upstairs. She looked at the clock and realized it was Charlotte's lunch time. She kissed Edward's check and went upstairs to see her daughter. As she walked away she turned and felt Edward's eyes on her. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He mouthed _I love you_ as she disappeared from his sight.

She walked over to the infant and picked her up. As Bella changed Charlotte's diaper she smiled. The crying had stopped, however Charlotte squirmed. She hated having her diaper changed. "Thanks little girl. You don't want daddy and I to have a little alone time, do you? We just aren't going to have a break, are we? I guess we can always try another time." She looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. She walked over and sat on the bed and began to feed the baby. She sat with her back against the headboard. She picked up a magazine off of the night stand and began looking through it. Before she could say anything she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When she looked up Edward had entered the room and sat next to her. She was a little disappointed when she looked up and he was wearing his shirt.

"Here, this is for you," Edward told Bella as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks babe. So what was up with Seth? He seemed like he was being-"

"Obnoxious? Yes, yes he was. He was just making sure I understood how serious it would be if I tried to break my contract and all that stuff. I personally don't care. I'm not breaking a contract, I'm going and I'll be with the most beautiful woman in the world." Edward said as he held onto Charlotte's hand. The infant's eyes bounced from her mother to her father.

"You didn't tell me that you were going with Heidi Klum."

Edward looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "No, not Heidi Klum. You, you silly, beautiful woman." Bella smiled and nodded as her eyes left Edwards and she looked back at Charlotte. He could sense that something was bothering her. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella said with tears in her eyes. Her focused stayed on Charlotte. Edward moved closer and placed his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "You know you are a terrible liar. What's going on with you?" Bella was silence for a few minutes. She began to burp Charlotte. Edward could tell she was using the baby as a distraction. He reached over and began to burp her before he held her. "Bella, talk to me. Why are you so upset?"

With no child in her hands, Bella adjusted her bra and walked over to her dresser to pull out another shirt. "I'm not Hollywood Edward. I'm not beautiful like those women and I haven't lost all my weight from the baby and-"

"And nothing," Edward smiled. He kissed her lips. "You are so beautiful Bella. It's even reflected in your name. You could be a Hollywood model or actress if you wanted to. God, it kills me to think you don't see that."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

"No I don't. I say it because it is the truth. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes."

"See and I would never-wait," Edward looked at Bella with a confused look. "When did I lie to you?"

"When you told me you didn't want me or our baby, but look, here you are, with us." Bella smiled.

Edward looked down at Charlotte. "When mommy is right, she is right. Bella, that was totally different. We were in-we weren't where we were before and not where we are now. I have explained to you how much I regretted those words."

"Right and we aren't talking about that entire incident again. We're moving forward, remember? We are talking about how you lied to me once, you could do it again."

"I would never lie to you about how fantastic you are, inside and outside. I love you. You look perfect to me. You don't have to lose weight or put make up on or dress up. You are right when you say you aren't like the women in Hollywood. You are a real woman whereas most of those women have had work done on their face or boobs or where ever else. You are real, which makes you even more beautiful than those people. Don't compare yourself to other people because you will always be untouchable." Edward paused and leaned over and kissed Bella on her temple. "In addition to that, I hope we can finish what we started downstairs at some point. No interruptions, just you and me." He looked down at the baby in his arms. "Sorry Char. Mommy and I love you so much, more than the moon and the stars, but at some point we're going to have to have mommy and daddy time. I hope you understand princess." He said as he kissed her. Charlotte raised her small fist, let out a light moan and a brief cry before she got herself comfortable against her father's chest. "I don't think she likes that idea but I'm sure we can compromise."

Bella shook her head and laughed. She stood on the balls of her feet and kissed Edward and then Charlotte. As she placed her arms around his waist, she looked at Edward. "I can't wait to see you when she is a teenager. She is going to be so spoiled. I mean more than you have spoiled her now. Her fingers maybe small she has you wrapped around them."


	38. Chapter 38

Author's note: Hi guys! I did not fall off the face of the earth, believe it or not. I've just been kind of sick and busy with work and now the holidays. Real life has actually been taking over my life. I'm sorry. I hope I still have readers who want to read this story! I'm hoping to really do regular updates for real. Keep your fingers crossed!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

New York City was warm for the middle of November. From the view of their hotel, the trees in Central Park were shining dull orange and yellows. They would be falling off the trees branches soon enough. Bella, Edward and Charlotte arrived Monday night at the Mandarin Orient Hotel. Edward had insisted that Seth book the same suite that Edward had the previous year. The same suite the Bella would come and visit Edward in. He felt it was part of their history.

"I'm going to be really busy for the first few days. I might only see you at night," Edward explained as he fed Charlotte.

Bella nodded as she sat across from him on the bed as she smiled at him. "I understand. This is business. I get that. As long as I see you some point in this trip I'll be fine."

Edward looked at Charlotte and smiled. "I might be a little grumpy too. I am going to get so sick and tired of talking about the same things over and over with this movie."

"It's fine. You know, this is an awaking for me." Bella told him.

"How so?"

"When we are at home, no one realizes that you are this big shot movie star. I forget too. You're just Edward, who I love and the father of our baby. I like living in our little bubble."

"Me too babe, me too." He paused as he looked at Charlotte again. "I like it when refer to that."

"What?"

"When you refer to 'home.'"

"Well Edward, it is our home. We live there together with this little one, remember?" Bella joked.

"Remember? Did you think I'd ever forget? Not a chance." He paused as he looked at their baby. "We should go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Bella took the baby from Edward, kissed her and placed her in the crib. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She crawled into bed where Edward was waiting for her. He wrapped his arms around her and both of them drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Edward was showered, dressed and out the door by eight. Bella lazily got up and began to prep for her day. She got up, dressed herself as well as Charlotte. They were out of the room by eleven and were going to Ruby Woo's to meet Rose and Emmett for lunch. They were going to introduce Bella to Brianne.

Bella walked and arrived at the eatery early. She waited outside when she got a test.

"_I wish I was with both of you. I hate these things, but I love you and miss you. –E"_

She smiled as she replied. "_We miss you too, but can't wait to see you later for dinner. You said about eight, right?-B"_

A few minutes later her phone vibrated. "_It might be more like nine. Seth is trying to kill me with all of the interviews. I swear he'll be the death of me. Please don't be mad. I love you.-E"_

Bella read the message and sighed. She wasn't going to get mad because there wasn't anything she could do about it. "_I hate when you throw that I love you out, how can I be mad at you? I love you too and I'll see you around nine-B"_

"Hey, you are early," Rose said hugging her sister-in-law. She looked down at Charlotte awake in her carriage and smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course. Where is Em and the famous Brianne?"

"He is meeting her at the subway stop. I told him I'd come and get a table and wait for you. Oh, and she prefers Bree. Come on, let's go in." Rose smiled as they walked into the restaurant. Bella thought she seemed very natural holding the baby. Soon after they were seated Emmett came in with a woman who looked like she was barely out of her teens.

Emmett walked in and kissed his wife on the cheek and touched Charlotte's head. He bent down and kissed Bella's check too. "Hey sis, this is Bree, she has agreed to carry our baby!" Emmett gushed.

Bella stood up and shook Bree's hand. "It's very nice to meet you and thank you for what you are doing for both of them. I can tell you they are going to be great parents."

Nervously, Bree smiled and looked at Bella. "Thank you. It's good to meet you too. Do you live in New York?"

"No, my boyfriend has some work to do, so we," Bella said pointing at Charlotte, "just tagged along."

"That's nice," Bree said sitting down.

Lunch went smoothly. Everyone got to know Bree a little better and she was sweet. It turned out she wasn't in her teens, she was in her mid twenties. Bree was a delight to talk to. Rose invited Bella to go shopping with her and Bree. Bella accepted. After two hours of shopping, Bella found the dress she would wear to Edward's premier. Both Rose and Bree thought she looked beautiful in the metallic silver dress that hit her knees. The dress was designed by Sue Wong, a designer Bella had never heard of, however, fashion wasn't her thing. The front of the dress had shimmering beads that went down the front. Ostrich feathers adorned the skirt. It was a dress that she never in a million years thought she'd wear, but it called out to her.

After purchasing the dress, she said goodbye to Rose and Bree and made her way back to the hotel suite. She lifted Charlotte from the carriage and played with her on her bed. Bella fell asleep with Charlotte resting on her stomach. At six her phone beeped. She quickly read the text.

"_I'm so sorry babe, but don't wait for me for dinner. I have a meeting and then Seth is taking me out for dinner late. I love you and I can't wait to get back to you and wrap my arms around you. Give Char a kiss for me. Hope you had a good day-E"._

Bella was pissed. She couldn't believe that Seth was making him work so late the first night he was there. She called Emmett and asked if he and Rose wanted to come over. He said Rose was still preoccupied with Bree but he'd come over.

As promised, about fifteen minutes later Emmett arrived knocking at the door. He came in and took Charlotte from Bella's hands. He loved holding and playing with his niece. They spoke about how they both liked Bree and how Rose seemed so happy to hold Charlotte. Emmett could still pick up that Bella wasn't herself.

After ordering room service for dinner, Emmett looked at his sister. "Bella, tell me what's wrong. Don't pull that nothing crap either because I'm your brother and I just know these things."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just irritated because Edward cancelled dinner and has to work."

"He is here to work, not on vacation."

"I know, but he is going to be late and I'm just annoyed."

"Cut him a break Bella. He's trying and he has been there for you and Charlotte. He has a demanding job and he is trying his best. Don't get all whiney."

"I'm not whiney, I'm just not so happy about it, that's all." Bella proclaimed as she watched your brother with her daughter. He was happy to be holding her and kissing her. "You're a natural at that you know. You're going to be a good dad."

Grinning, Emmett turned to her. "I hope so. I'm afraid. Don't you ever get overwhelmed?"

"I do, but it comes with the territory. Rose beamed today. I don't think I've ever seen her that happy before."

"She is excited. We are going to have a baby. Bree's coming to Boston after the holidays and then we can begin the process. We could have a baby by the end of next year. I'm so excited." Emmett paused and looked at Bella. "You seem happy too, with Edward I mean."

Smiling, Bella looked at her brother. "I am. I love him and he's a good father to our baby. There is nothing else I need from him."

Emmett helped Bella bathe Charlotte before he fed her a bottle. He burped her and put her in her crib. He continued to talk to his sister until ten o'clock and walked back to his own hotel room.

Bella rolled the hotel crib near the bathroom door and showered. She was pleased when Charlotte didn't wake up. When she completed her bedtime ritual, Charlotte woke up for her feeding. Bella got comfy on the bed and began to feed the baby. She turned on the local news and read a magazine. The entertainment portion of the broadcast caught her attention.

"The premier of the new Edward Masen movie is this Thursday. Send your emails to the station to enter the contest to win a pair of tickets to the movie. This is supposed to be a great movie. There is even early talk of Masen being nominated for an Oscar. He is currently making the talk show circuits promoting the film. He'll be on David Letterman tonight with Tanya Denali and Bruno Mars."

The coloring from Bella's face drained at the mention of Tanya's name. She quickly picked up the phone and texted Edward. "_I'm going to bed. Where are you? When are you coming back?-B"_ She pressed send and waited.

Bella fell asleep by midnight. She woke up at one thirty and Edward still wasn't back. She rolled over and picked up her phone again. "_Are you all right? Where are you?-B"_ She rolled over and went back to sleep when she didn't get a response. At two forty Charlotte woke up hungry. Bella fed her while staring at her phone. Edward hadn't contacted her. At three fifteen both Charlotte and Bella fell asleep. When three forty rolled around, Edward snuck into the bedroom. Bella immediately sat up. "Edward?" She asked holding onto Charlotte.

"I'm sorry babe. Go back to sleep it's late. I'll be in bed in a few minutes." Edward mumbled.

Bella got up and placed Charlotte in her crib and raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

Even in the dark, Bella saw Edward shake his head. "No, well, yes, maybe just a little."

"Where the hell have you been Edward?"

Edward sighed as he sat next to Bella on the bed. "After all of the interviews, which all ran over, Seth took me out for dinner. Then there was a party for someone in the movie so we went to that and we just left and now I'm here. I missed you the entire time; I wish you could have been there. Hey did you watch Letterman? I talked about you! Seth said he-"

Bella crossed her arms as she sat back down in the bed. "I don't like Seth."

Edward sat next to her. "Seth? Seth is harmless. He's a good guy. Wait till you meet him. You'll love him."

Shaking her head, she starred at Edward. "Will you at least take a shower before you go to bed? You smell like a bar."

Edward nodded. He leaned over to kiss Bella. "By the way, I love you."

Bella moved away from him and laid down and closed her eyes. "Good night Edward, get some sleep."

Fifteen minutes later, Edward finished showering. He lifted the sheets and wrapped his arms around Bella. She pulled away. "What did you do that for? I wanted to hold you."

Bella turned so she was facing him. "And I wanted to know you were alive. We'll talk in the morning." She turned back over as Charlotte began to cry. She brushed her hair with her hand as she sat up.

"I'll get her," Edward said as he went to stand up.

Immediately, Bella stood up. "You're not touching her in the state that you are in. Good night Edward."

"Shit, why didn't you wake me up? Seth is going to fucking kill me when I meet him downstairs." Edward asked as he walked out into the sitting room of the hotel suite. He was fully dressed and looked like he was hurting. He stared at Bella. "You're awake and dressed?"

Bella, not looking at him replied, "yes and I've also been awake since seven. Our daughter gets up early. As for not waking you up, I thought I'd let you sleep off some of the drunkenness before we talked. There is a bottle of water and Tylenol for you on the table."

Edward walked over to the table and grabbed the medicine and water. "I love you, I really do, and I'm sorry about last night, but I don't have time to talk to you right-"

Cutting him off, Bella asked calmly, "So how is Tanya?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question Edward, its simple. How. Is. Tanya?"

Edward raked his hand through is hair. "I must still be drunk because you aren't making sense to me. What's gotten into you?"

Bella reached for the daily paper and began to read the headline. "Hollywood Romance Sparkles in NYC. Former lovers Edward Masen and Tanya Denali were spotted together holding hands in the VIP section of an undisclosed club in the Meatpacking District. The sometimes on again/off again co stairs and lovers were so close that-"

Edward stood up and waved his hands. "That's bullshit Bella."

Annoyed, she smiled as she looked at him. "Oh wait, there's more. I'll skip to my favorite part. Here it is, 'Masen, who was on Letterman earlier in the day and coincidently with Denali spoke about a girlfriend named Bella. He dubbed Bella the love of his life. Dear Mr. Masen, if this Bella is the love of your life then why are you cozying up with your former flame? How much does this Bella really mean to you?" Bella paused as she placed the paper on her lap. Softly, she spoke with water filling her eyes. "So tell me Edward, how much do I mean to you?"

Edward shook his head. His face turned red and he looked like he was ready to kill. "I can't believe you are even asking that. Of course I love you and you mean a lot to me. This article is bullshit. Writers lie."

Bella nodded determined not to cry. "I'll give you that, but pictures don't lie."

"What do you mean?"

Bella looked at the picture one more time before handing the paper to Edward. She bit her bottom lip before speaking softly again. "I love you. I trusted you with me and our daughter. How the hell could you have done this? I was willing to give you one more chance and you have destroyed it. My trust in you is gone and ruined. I will never be able to trust you again."

Edward starred at the picture puzzled. "I don't know how the hell-wait, that picture isn't from last night."

Rolling her eyes, Bella stood up. "Do you expect me to believe that? Do you think I'm that stupid? I'm sure the picture wasn't photo shopped or whatever."

"Will you just listen to me? That picture wasn't from last night. It was a club, but in LA. It was my twenty third birthday, two years ago. This was taken before I ever met you."

Bella wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Give me one reason why I should believe you? You were out until the wee hours of the morning and came home smelling terrible."

Edward shook his head. "Look at the clothes Bella. Do you remember what I wore last night?"

"No, I didn't want to smell you let alone look at you. Edward, I know she's here, I saw it on the news."

Edward again shook his head. "Bella, I haven't seen her since I got here, I swear to you. You have to believe me. I left before she filmed her segment on Letterman. I don't care about her; I don't want to see here. Wait here," Edward said as he went into the bathroom and retrieved his clothes from the previous night. He came out with a pair of dark washed jeans, a white button down shirt and a dress jacket. "Look at these and then look at the picture."

Bella did as he asked. The picture showed him wearing a plaid shirt with green and blue in it. He wore light colored jeans. He stood in front of Bella. "I wouldn't lie to you. I wouldn't risk what we have been working so hard at. I love you and Charlotte so much. I don't want to lose you, not when I just got you back."

Bella was silent. She looked at him and then the picture. She threw her arms up in the air. "Who would do this then?"

"I don't know. This is the first thing I'm going to talk to Seth about when I see him. You've got to believe me."

Nodding, Bella looked up at him. She whispered, "I believe you."

Edward closed the gap between them and kissed Bella. "Good. I hate that I have to go. I promise I'll see you too later." He said as he walked over to Charlotte in her swing. "I love you princess and I promise to spend more time with you. As for you mom," he smiled as he looked at Bella and held up the bottle of water. "As usual, thank you for taking care of me."

"So why are you so pissy today? We are supposed to be shopping. What the hell did he do now?" Rose asked.

Bella looked up from the baby carriage. "You're going to have to learn to control the language once your little one is here. You are always way too tough on Edward."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I don't trust him. He promised he wasn't going to go to work and look here we are."

"He couldn't help it."

"So I'll ask again, what did he do now?"

Bella sighed as she explained the article to Rose. "He's right though, he didn't even have those clothes with him. His hair was lighter in the picture and he did look younger and tanner. It wasn't from last night."

"Why would someone do that though?"

"I have no idea. I have don't know how this Hollywood thing works. Maybe Alice would? I expect once she gets wind of this she'll call me."

"I don't like him," Rose stated bluntly. "I never have. Granted you have an amazing daughter with the man, but I think you should leave him. You could do so much better than him."

"Rose, I love him. I can honestly say that with my entire heart and soul. Why do you have to act like my mother? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." Rose watched as Bella began to zip Charlotte up in a one piece fleece blanket and put her blanket over her. "What are you doing?"

"We are going back to the hotel. I think I'm done shopping. I'll see you later."

"Bella, don't."

"No, please, Rose you said enough. Thank you and I'll see you later."

Bella walked toward her hotel and stopped at the Time Warner building and did a little more shopping. She went downstairs to Whole Foods to grab lunch and brought it back to the hotel. After bother her lunch and Charlotte's lunch, Bella fell asleep with the baby on her chest. She woke up when she heard Edward's voice in the distance.

"Yes, I understand what I did. He had no right to-. I know but I don't-. I don't know. Excuse me? I think I'm going to find a different management company all together. I'll give you an answer in a few days. Goodbye."

Bella sat up with Charlotte by the time Edward had entered the room. The baby was cooing and even smiled as she laid between her mother's legs. Bella was talking and singing to her when Edward came in.

Edward smiled as he watched Bella sing to their daughter. It literally made his heart stop to see such a site. "There are my two favorite girls." He said as he walked over and sat next to Bella. He leaned over and kissed her before kissing Charlotte on the top of her head.

"How are you?" Bella asked. She could tell he was upset.

"Better now that I'm here with you. It's been a long day."

"Will you have to go out again tonight?"

"No. I'm yours for the night. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I could call Em to see if he'd watch Charlotte, or"

"Or what?"

"We could watch a movie here and order room service. We could eat in bed and just be together."

Edward leaned over for another kiss. "I think I like option two more. That sounds perfect to me. You and I will have a late night tomorrow. I'm just really happy to be here," He said picking up the baby.

Bella read the expression on his face. "Did you have a rough day or something?"

"You could say that. I fired Seth and as of right now I'm without an agent. He's company is angry with me."

"Because you fired him?"

Edward shook his head. "No because I punched him. I might have a law suit on my hands."

Bella starred into his eyes. She could sense something. "He leaked the pictures, didn't he?"

Edward let out a soft laugh. "You said you didn't like him. When I asked him about him he admitted he did it for PR for the movie. Before I punched him I told him here is talk of me being nominated for an Oscar, the PR was fine."

"Could you really win an Oscar?"

"There's talk, but the nominations don't come out until January, so it's a long wait until then."

Like a child's face in a toy store, Bella's face lit up. "Edward, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you! We should celebrate!"

Edward chuckled. "It's a little premature, but thank you. We'll celebrate tomorrow night. Plus, it's only talk now."

"I don't care. I'm still so proud of you"

Edward placed an arm around Bella and smiled as he looked down at Charlotte. "I've heard that from a lot of people, but it means the most coming from you."

Bella leaned into Edward as they once again watched their daughter. She was having a sneezing fight. Her parents just smiled. Bella looked at Edward. "This is kind of perfect."

"What is?"

"Us, here and now. I like it when we spend time like this together."

Edward rested his chin on Bella's head and beamed. "Me too, me too."


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: Because I had to make you wait so long for the last one, here is another update! Warning: there may be a lemon a head :) Re,ember, I don't like writing those and think I am kind of weak at it so any feed back would be great.

Thanks for reading!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

"Are you ever going to get out of this bed?" Bella asked as she rolled over into Edward. She had all ready showered and changed. Edward was still lying in bed. He had been awake, but he didn't want to get up.

Without opening his eyes, he shook his head. "Nope. Right here is perfect. No, it's not perfect. Wait one minute." He climbed out of bed and walked over to the crib. He picked up Charlotte who was awake and brought her into bed with them. He placed the smiling and cooing baby between him and Bella. Edward kissed Charlotte before snuggling close to Bella. "Now it is perfect and I am never leaving."

Bella shook her head. "You know you are ridiculous, don't you? I guess that's one of the reasons why I love you." She leaned over and kissed him. She locked her hands with his and moved closer to him.

They stayed in their bliss for a little while longer, until Charlotte needed to be changed and fed. Edward got up and performed those tasks while Bella ordered room service for breakfast. They ate in bed and talked some more.

By eleven both of the adults and infant were changed and ready to take on the city. Edward prepared Bella of possible paparazzi and she was okay. Going into parent mode, they made sure to cover Charlotte's face in case of the possible attack from them she would be shielded. They didn't want some sleazy paparazzo snapping the picture of their daughter to sell in some rag magazine. In the short three months of her life, Charlotte had not only been out of the public's eye, but people hadn't even known she existed. No one in the Hollywood world knew she was the daughter to one of Hollywood's most leading and sought after man.

They walked around Fifth Avenue and in and out of stores. Edward went overboard and of course spoiled Charlotte like there was nothing else to spend money on. He also bought Bella designer purses and clothing and even a bracelet. Bella tried arguing with him, but it was no use. Edward ignored her and continued to spoil his girls as he put it.

At lunch time they ate at a small diner. Bella and Edward enjoyed each other's company and spent the majority of their time just laughing. They held hands across the booth and listened to each other talk while their daughter slept. They were happy that they had not met paparazzi that day. No one seemed to notice that Edward was a Hollywood actor. They were happy that Edward as able to have a normal afternoon, especially after the fiasco of Seth releasing the old photo of Edward and Tanya. Bella teased Edward about the lack of admirers claiming it was because of his Boston Red Sox in the Yankees territory hat and he looked like just another tourist.

After a brief nap in their room, the family had woken up and began to get Charlotte ready for her first sleep over. By four o'clock Bella and Edward walked Charlotte over to Emmett and Rose's hotel. They knocked on the door when Emmett answered grinning.

"Hey you three, come on in."

Bella and Edward followed him into the suite. Rose had also greeted them however. Bella had ignored her as she grabbed the list of her daughter's needs to reiterate to her brother. Everything Charlotte would need for the evening was packed in the baby bag. Emmett had arranged for a crib to be brought into the room. Both Bella and Edward were hesitant about leaving her for the night.

Emmett laughed. "You will be fine and more importantly she will be fine. We'll drop her off at ten. That's only sixteen hours. Most of that time she'll be sleeping. Hey mom and dad just go out and enjoy evening. Spend the night together and just be a couple. You guys don't do things just the two of you. Enjoy yourselves. We've got this."

Sighing, Bella looked at her brother and then her daughter he was holding knowing he was right. She shook her head as she looked at the piece of paper still in her hand. She finally reviewed what she and Edward had written as she handed it to Emmett. "Let's just review a few things. These are around the times she eats. She'll let you know when she is hungry. The bottles have to be refrigerated until they are ready to heat up and, hey, Edward, did you pack the bottle warmer?"

Edward walked over and took the bag. He looked through it until he held up the device. "Here it is."

"Thank you, so you'll put her bottle in here and test the milk on your wrist to make sure it isn't too warm." Bella continued.

Edward chimed in. "I usually shake the bottle to make sure it gets mixed up and the heat is evenly distributed. I don't want her to be burnt."

"Oh, put your hand on her when you change her so she doesn't fall off wherever you are changing her." Bella added.

"Right. Also, she doesn't like cold wipes. She cries when we use them so we rinse them out with warm water before we change her." Edward added.

Bella nodded as she continued to tell Emmett about her sleeping habits. Edward again chimed in to tell Emmett that sometimes in the middle of the night Charlotte loses her pacifier and needs someone to put it back in her mouth. He starred at his daughter as he looked at Bella. She had tears in her eyes. He grabbed her hand. "We should get going now." He said without moving.

Bella placed her free hand on his forearm and agreed with him. "We should leave." Like Edward she didn't move. They both looked back at their daughter.

Emmett shook his head. He saw that either one of them wanted to leave. He took a breath and began to talk. "I have your cell numbers, the number to the theater where the premier is being held, the number to the after party club and your hotel room. She is fine. I'm a doctor Bella. Both Rose and I are excited for this evening. It'll be good practice for us. I promise if we have any questions, no matter how small they are, we will call you, all right?"

She nodded as she turned her face into Edward's chest. They had left Charlotte before just for a few hours with her parents, but this was different. This was for overnight and with people who didn't have children.

Walking over, Bella took the infant from her brother. "Hey little girl, we'll see you tomorrow. We love you. Be good tonight. We'll miss you." She kissed the baby before handing her to Edward.

"You be a good girl from Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose. They love you too princess," Edward paused to kiss her head. "We'll see you in the morning little girl." Edward said handing her over to Rose. "I think we are really leaving this time before either one of us changes our minds. Bella, are you ready?"

Nodding, Bella took Edward's hand again. They both said their goodbyes to Emmet, Edward politely said bye to Rose, noticing Bella remained silent. Edward heard the door close behind him when he placed his hand on the small of her back. She pressed the button to the elevator and looked at him, still with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be fine."

"I know," Bella whispered as they entered the elevator.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella as she rested her head in his chest. "Hey, no tears. We are going to have fun tonight and we are going to see our daughter up in the morning and enjoy the time we have left with her in the city together as a family. Understand?"

Bella nodded as he pulled her a little closer. "It's so hard leaving her."

"I know, but we have spent very little time just the two of us since I've been back, so this will be nice, I promise." Edward said kissing her head as they exited the elevator.

They walked out into the city and hailed a cab. They sat silently in the back of the car. Edward was waiting for a good moment to bring up Bella's ignoring Rose, but he was going to wait. As the cab pulled up to their hotel, Edward paid for the ride and walked out of the car holding Bella's hand. As they walked towards the elevator, Bella looked at him and smiled. "We are going to have fun, right?'

"Of course we are," he said kissing the side of her head.

They walked hand in hand to their room. Bella used the cardkey and unlocked the door. Edward followed her in.

"I'm going to take a shower and do my hair. Since I'm going to spend more time in the bathroom, do you want to go first?" Bella asked as she began to gather what she needed for her shower.

"Sure," Edward replied. He grabbed his suit from the closet and other items he needed for his shower. He looked up at Bella, who seemed lost in her own world. "Bella?"

She slowly looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?"

She smiled. "Nothing of any importance."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Back at Emmett and Rose's, you said nothing to Rose and she seemed quiet and sad. What happened?"

Bella was trying to find the right way to word things as she didn't want to insult Edward. She didn't want him to be hurt, but she wasn't going to lie to him either. "We don't see eye to eye on some issues and I am not talking to her right now until she comes to her senses."

Edward shook his head before he sat next to Bella on the bed. "You guys were close, what happened?"

"We just are having a disagreement. It'll work its self out eventually. She just needs to get over the idea that she is never wrong, because she is wrong and she makes me angry." Bella explained as she raised her voice.

Edward immediately placed an arm around her and tried to calm her down. "Hey, I wasn't asking to get you angry, I was asking because she looked hurt. She looked like someone ran over her puppy when you didn't say goodbye to her."

"Like I said, she has to realize the word isn't according to her. She is wrong about somethings and I don't have to stand and listen to her to talk about things I don't agree with."

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you so angry that you couldn't just work it out with her?"

Bella stopped and looked at Edward. She gave him the look of a surprised deer in headlights. She looked away from him and began to speak. She spoke quietly but very matter a factly. "She told me she doesn't like you and doesn't trust you. She doesn't- she thinks I should leave you."

Edward could understand what Rose meant. After all he had left Bella when she was pregnant. He offered no support while she was pregnant, but he thought he worked passed that. He felt although that time could never be made up, he had been there for his 'girls' as he dubbed Bella and Charlotte. He tried to be the best he could. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I agree with her and I was dumping you tonight. We're done Edward." She paused as Edward's eyes grew. He looked more sad than angry but his eyes never left hers.

"What?" he asked shocked. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

"Edward, don't be so stupid. I told her that I loved you and we are happy. She then told me she couldn't be happy for me. I left her alone after that and I haven't talked to her since. Until she apologizes I am not talking to her. She has no right to pull that judgmental crap and be concerned when there is no reason to be."

"I understand. Why didn't she say anything to me?"

"Because you two aren't that close and she would never say anything to you. It's like when she gets mad at Alice. She will go off on me, but she'll never tell Alice how she feels. I don't care what she thinks. This is my life and I am, living it how I want to live it. I want to be with you an dour daughter. We are a family." Bella offered as an explanation. Before Edward could say anything else, she interrupted him. "It's getting late. Do you want to take that shower?'

"Sure. I'll be back."

Bella watched as Edward grabbed his items and went into the bathroom. She watched as he looked hurt by Rose's words. She was going to cheer him up later and knew how. She smiled knowing he'd be happy.

Twenty minutes later Edward came out of the bathroom. He wore his suit pants but had forgotten his shirt. He still looked sad. "I'm done in the bathroom. It's your turn."

Walking towards the bathroom, Bella had stopped and turned towards Edward. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Don't worry about Rose. She is wrong, I know she is. If she wasn't I wouldn't be here with you." Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed Edward. "Okay, I'll be out in a half hour."

Bella quickly showered and washed her hair. She wrapped her hair and her body up in towels. She stepped out of the stall and slipped her bathrobe on. She worked quickly to dry and style her hair. Edward had asked earlier if she wanted to get her hair and nails done. Bella didn't want to spend the time away from her family and told him no. In what felt like no time she was styled and dressed. She walked out of the bathroom to grab her shoes. She watched as Edward laid on the bed. The television was on a channel showing reruns of old Fresh Prince of Bel Air. She walked close to the bed and sat down to put her shoes on.

"Are you almost ready?" Edward asked with his eyes closed.

Laughing, Bella answered. "Yes, I'm just putting on these death traps." After her silver high heeled shoes were on her feet, she stood up and smoothed her dress out. She smiled as she looked over at Edward who was lip syncing the theme to the next episode of The Fresh Prince while his eyes were still closed. "Okay, how do I look? I mean, does this look all right for a premier? I really have nothing to compare this event to and I don't know, do I look okay?"

Edward sat up and stretched his arms. He focused on Bella and couldn't help but grin. She looked gorgeous in her silver metallic dress. Her heels scared him. She wasn't the most graceful person in heels, let alone a pair that were almost five inches high. He knew that she preferred her purple New Balance sneakers opposed to dress shoes. It didn't matter what she wore though, she was beyond beautiful.

Bella looked Edward and scrunched her nose. "What? You don't like it do you? I'm not dressed right? All right, if we stop at the store I can grab another dress but we'd have to leave right now." She stopped and looked at Edward. He was laughing. "What's so funny?"

He loved closer to her. He placed is arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lips. "You look stunning. I like these," he chuckled as he played with the feathers on the skirt of her dress. "What are these? Feathers?"

"Yes, they are ostrich feathers. I thought it was a little different. Seriously, am I dressed all right for this?" Bella asked as she buttoned a few buttons on Edward's shirt.

"I think you will the most gorgeous woman there."

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled. "Right, who were your co stars in the movie?"

"Halle Berry, Amy Adams and Matt Damon. Why? Where are you going with this?"

"Halle Berry? She is the most beautiful woman in the world, how can you say-"

Knowing she was over analyzing things, Edward interrupted her by bringing his lips to hers. "Halle is a very nice person, and she is pretty, but I wouldn't want to date her. Why would I when I have you?"

Bella shook her head. "We could stand here and argue back and forth. I still don't believe you, but I don't want to argue either. When do we leave?"

Edward looked down at his watch. "The car should be here now. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I guess. Seriously, do I look all right?" Bella asked as she became self conscious. She grabbed her clutch and walked towards Edward.

Slipping into his jacket, Edward kissed her again. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You look better than perfect."

"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Swan, but thank you." Bella smiled as they left their suite.

Once in the lobby, they hurried to the town car that was waiting for them. The ride was short, however, Edward prepped Bella on the hoopla that would be surrounding the event. The press and paparazzi would be all over the place.

Nervously, Bella asked, "Is it okay if I don't comment? I don't want to say anything."

Edward held Bella's hand. "The press might direct questions to you, which you would be expected to answer. However, if the paps talk to you, ignore them. Just stay close to me at all times. It'll be fine." He promised as the car stopped. "This is it, are you ready?"

Butterflies and nerves filled her stomach. Although they had been together the previous year, she never accompanied him to any entertainment functions. She had no idea what she was in store for.

The chauffeur opened Edward's door. As he exited the car, Bella heard the screaming fans outside. He reached in and grabbed her hand and smiled. "It'll be fun Bella, I promise you. Come on."

Swallowing, Bella took his hand. Her hand was sweaty. There were so many flashes going off and so many people screaming. She had never experienced anything like this in her life.

"_Edward, where is Tanya?"_

"_What's your new project?"_

"_Who is the lady with you?"_

"_Is it true that you beat up your agent?"_

"_What's your next film Edward?"_

Bella looked at Edward a little scared. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "They aren't the press. They are the paparazzi, though you might not have recognized them do to the fact they are acting civilized. Just smile and ignore them."

Edward was stopped a lot by various outlets of the media. Seeing that she looked uncomfortable, he held onto Bella's hand tighter each time. She politely smiled and looked at Edward with a sense of pride. He was in his element and he beamed.

Edward had introduced Bella as his girlfriend to each interviewer. Each reporter had mentioned that she looked beautiful. Bella had thanked them. They were walking away from the last reporter and into the theater when Edward draped his arm around her waist and led her inside. "Told you, piece of cake."

Bella nodded and snuggled close with Edward. She felt out of her element as he led her to their seats. They chatted before the movie started. As the previews began, Bella whispered to Edward. "This is the first movie I have ever seen you in."

"I hope you like it," he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Settling as close to Edward as she could, Bella finally felt like she was comfortable. She relaxed and watched the movie. It was a tear jerker based on a true story. Edward's character was bounced around from foster home to foster home and had been abused mentally, sexually and physically. When he is an adult, his sister, also given up by their birth mother, finds him. Their relationship blossoms and she drops a bomb on him. She has a rare form of cancer and needs to find a bone marrow match. He tries but he isn't a match. He organizes a drive to try and find one. The movie then chronicles the rest of the sister's life. She didn't make it. Her husband and Edward's character created an organization in the end to help people who are adopted try and find out about their family history. Amy Adams played Edward's sister and Matt Damon played her husband. Halle Berry played a doctor who helped Amy's character and became Edward's love interest.

When the lights in the theater came back on, Bella sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at Edward. He wiped her tears away. "So did you like it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were such a good actor? I had no idea."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You had doubts?" He paused and looked at her. "You really had never seen any of my movies?"

Bella shook her head as they stood. She reached down and held his hand. "No. I told you that one time I Googled you and asked you about Tanya, but that was about the extent of my research on you. Alice, however, assured me you are a great actor. She was right."

"I knew I always liked Alice. She's such a smart girl," Edward said as he kissed Bella. "Are you ready to get to the party?"

She nodded as he led her back outside to their car. Again, cameras flashed as they were led to their car. The drive to the restaurant was short. Once inside, they dined and talked to others in the room. After mingling for a while, Edward looked over at Bella. She was laughing and sharing a conversation with Halle Berry and Matt Damon. He walked over to her and just stood behind Bella and wrapped his arms around Bella. After another conversation with Edward, Halle excused herself followed by Matt.

"You look tired," Bella said turning around to look at Edward.

"I am a bit tired and more than ready to get home. Are you done rubbing elbows with the rich and famous Miss Cullen?"

Bella reached her arms around Edward's neck and smiled. "Yes I am done. Let's go."

When the car parked in front of their hotel, Bella slipped out of the car first and grabbed Edward's hand. They walked through the lobby hand in hand and into the elevator. Bella hadn't forgotten about the promise she had made to herself earlier in the evening to make Edward happy.

They both sat in the living room on the couch and began to take off their shoes. Edward just sat for a moment. He seemed to be in his own world. Bella walked over and sat on his lap. "What's going on in there?" She asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

He offered a crocked smile. "This was the first time I went to one of these things and didn't come home drunk and with a random person or Tanya. Instead I'm fully sober and I'm with you. I am enjoying every second with you. I love you so much."

Bella turned her body so her knees rested on either side of Edward's lap. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too. I'm really happy like this. I'm glad you came back and not just for Charlotte, but for us too. I missed you so much." She kissed him again and smiled against his lips. She began to unbutton his shirt. "I know I say it, but I want to show you that I'm really this happy about you, about us."

Scooping her up bridal style, Edward carried Bella into the bedroom. Their lips never parted. He gently laid her onto the bed. Bella helped Edward unbutton his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself towards him and continued to kiss him. His fingers found her zipper. He pulled it down. He lifted his mouth from hers to pull the dress over Bella's head.

Edward's hand traveled over her breasts and down her stomach and back over her bra. "You are so beautiful." His mouth found the side of her neck and he gently kissed it down to her collar bone.

Forcing him to roll over so he was now on the bottom, Bella smiled. "I could say the same thing for you. I told you I wanted show you how happy I was about you and us, let me." She began to kiss him. Her lips departed from his lips and slowly traveled to his chin, neck, chest and stomach. As her hands reached his pants button her hair cascaded over his chest. "Don't mind if we get rid of these, do you?" She asked not waiting for an answer. In one shot, she pulled his pants and underwear off of his body.

"What's gotten into you?" Edward laughed as he played with her hair.

Looking up briefly, Bella explained herself. "We haven't been together in a long time like this. The last time we were we ended up hating each other for months. Now that we are here and you aren't ever going to leave me again, I think it's time we get reacquainted with each other's bodies. We usually are in good company of our baby. If she were here I wouldn't be doing this, so I thought this was a good time to do this." Bella paused and sat on Edward's knees for a minute. She felt him growing harder. "We don't have to do this, I'm sure there is a good info commercial on or something. Get the remote, I'll turn it on."

"No, that's all right. I want to see what you have up your sleeve," Edward chuckled as she positioned herself again. He continued to comb his fingers through her hair.

Bella greedily picked up his cock. She began stroking it nice and slow. She bent her head down over it and gave it small kisses. She immediately felt it grow. Chuckling, her eyes found Edward's. "I guess you enjoy that." She went back to stroking it. She bent her head down again and this time she took it in her mouth and began to work her magic.

Moaning, Edward closed his eyes. "God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He began to let out soft moans as he was getting closer and closer to a release. Her hands and mouth felt a lot better than being in a cold shower with only his hand. He had wanted this intimacy since they had rekindled their relationship. He wanted them to share this level of love but could never have told her he wanted it. He felt it would just initiate a whole new onset of issues. He had to wait for Bella to be ready. Judging by how she was working on him, he wasn't disappointed. As her pace intensified, Edward ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed a handful. "I'm….close…Bella. So….oh…god…..close….Bella…..oh…I'm…"

Before she could move any more, a stream of warm sperm filled her mouth. After swallowing she looked up at him as he caught his breath. She ran her fingers through her hair. She sat again on Edward's knees and looked at him. "I'm a little rusty. Was I any good?"

Edward sat up to find her lips. "Not good, amazing my Bella, just simply amazing. I think it's only far that I repay you for your generosity." He kissed her again before laying her down on the other side of the bed. His hands traveled up and down her body. "First of all, this, has to go," Edward said commenting on her bra. She went to reach back and take it off when Edward put his hands on hers. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't do this for you? Allow me please." He said as he unclasped her cream colored strapless bra. He threw it in the pile of his clothes on the floor. "Don't worry, it's in good company. Now what should we do about these?" He asked slowly petting the piece of fabric between her legs. He pushed it to the side. Her pussy was exposed. He could feel the heat raging from her center. He felt her squirm. "I could always do this," he said placing two fingers inside her. Swiftly, her back arched. He smiled. "You like that, don't you?"

"What are you doing to me? Please, something more. I need something more." She begged. Smiling, Edward removed his fingers from her. Bella looked at him. "Really, what the hell are you doing? Are you rusty too? Come on Edward!"

"Patients," he told her as he sat up and kissed her. "You need some more patients. Now, where was I? Oh yea. Well, I can take a little detour." Smiling again, Edward placed the tip of his tongue on Bella's breasts. He alternated from one to the other. "I'm not sure which one I like more. I think it is a tie, but I'm going to keep my research up." He returned to Bella's chest and began sucking on both of her breasts. He loved the feeling of her hands ruffling and grabbing his hair.

One of his hands traveled down to her hot spot. It was covered again by her underwear. He tugged at the cream lace thong until it revealed her center. He placed two fingers inside her and immediately felt her walls close around them. She was wet. He lifted his head. "You like that don't you?" He repeated.

His question was met with no answer, but with soft moans and whimpers. Again, Edward pulled his fingers from her and stopped.

"I'm going to jail for murdering you. Why are you stopping?" Bella whined.

Yet again smiling, Edward moved his body down hers. He opened her thighs slightly. "I want to try something." His tongue darted out and found its way to her folds. She was soaked and ready for him.

Bella had one hand in Edward's hair pulling and tugging at it while her other hand reached next to her. She was clutching the sheets. "Oh god. Yes," she kept muttering. "Yes….yes….oh god yes." The hand on the sheet left the bed and found its way to Edward's head. With both hands in his head, Bella forcefully pulled Edward closer in between her legs. His breaths of air were practically inside her. She almost immediately came when he added his fingers back in her while licking and sucking on her sensitive part. She arched her body one more time before her release was done. She felt Edward removing his face from her pussy. He leaned over her kissing her neck. She pulled his head to hers. Her tongue parted his lips as they kissed. She panted as she began to speak. "That was amazing. Fucking mind blowing I believe is the correct term for it."

Edward returned her kiss. "You don't think we're done yet do you? You started this and," he paused to kiss her again. "I think it's only fair we finish. What should we do now? You tell me." Bella breathed heavily again as Edward kissed her neck and collar bone again. Soon his head was back nestled between her breasts. Edward removed his head. "Unless you are done. We could get a deck of cards and play for the rest of the night."

Bella brought his head up to her face again. "I'm just catching my breath there. When did you become such a joker?"

His lips plowed into her. "I guess I learn from the best Miss Cullen. Now tell me, what should we do next?"

Bella reached down and grabbed his member. "I want this in me. That's what we should do next."

After kissing her once again, Edward looked into her eyes. "I never thought you'd ask." He placed his hand on hers. Together they helped his cock into her hole. He pumped in and out of her as they both moaned and gasped for air. "Oh god I've missed you so much, like this."

Arching her back again, Bella grabbed the bed and held on tight. "Me too." She grunted. Her hands went back to Edward's neck. She leaned up and kissed him. "I want to switch. I want to be on top."

Edward kissed her again and rolled over. She looked so beautiful to him. He looked up and watched him ride her. Her breasts were hitting against his chest. He lifted his hands and began to squeeze and tug at them. "Oh shit," he moaned as he felt his release in her. Bella collapsed on his chest and looked up at him. "So fucking beautiful babe. You know that? That's what you are."

Bella lifted her head off of Edward's chest and kissed him. "I didn't realized I missed you or sex that much but god, promise me you'll never leave again. Promise we'll never fight over anything again because I don't think I can live without you, or this," she said as her hand found his now limp cock.

After kissing her once more, he looked at her. "I don't want to fight again and I don't want to ever leave you again. I think you're stuck with me and," he placed his hand on Bella's. "this. We are all yours."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Thirty Seven

* * *

"Let me see her! Oh my goodness, she is so big now, aren't you sweet heart?" Renee asked as she held Charlotte in her arms. She wasn't even through Bella's front door when she had asked Edward to hold her. Edward's side of the family was visiting for Thanksgiving. They arrived mid afternoon on Tuesday and would be going home on Monday. Both Bella and Edward were excited that they were there. He didn't want his mother to be alone for the first major holiday without his father.

"She's been talking about this since the ride to the airport this morning. She's so happy," Jane said hugging her brother and then Bella. "Marcus is just getting out things. He'll be inside in a minute.

Edward raised his eyebrow. "He's carrying in everything? I'm going to give him a hand then." Edward said walking to the front closet grabbing his shoes. He exited the house and went to help his future brother in law.

Jane smiled as she hugged Bella. "So, tell me what's been going on. Are Marcus and I going to sleep on the couch or-"

"Jane," Renee called to her. "Be nice."

"Nice isn't fun mother, plus you want to know what's going on with them just as much as I do. Have you used your birthday gift yet? Are you and my brother together together or just together for the baby?" Jane inquired.

Bella let out a laugh. "Really Jane, don't you read your emails?"

"I haven't had a chance yet. By the way, since we are here, I thought it only fair to warn you we are going wedding dress shopping. I know it's not easy for you to get to Seattle, especially with the end of your maternity leave." Jane paused to see Bella flash a smile.

"You do read your emails. Well then Jane, I plead the fifth about the status of your brother and I."

"I'll get answers from you little girl, don't you worry. Anyway, I know you can't fly out to me so I'm here and I think we should pick them out this weekend. What do you think?" Jane asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I wanted to lose more weight and-"

Edward walked into the house as Bella talked. Marcus was close behind him. His ears perked up as he heard Bella's comment and interrupted her. "Can someone please convince her that she doesn't need to lose any more weight? I personally think you are perfect the way you are." He said placing the suitcase by the stairs and kissing Bella on the head.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You have to say that. You're my boyfriend." She smiled. Jane made a loud screeching sound and stomped her feet. For a moment Bella thought Alice was in the room. Ignoring Jane's reaction, she looked at Edward again and smiled as she placed one of her hands on his cheek. "Plus you'd be sleeping on the street or in the garage if you dared to say anything upsetting about me."

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head again. "You got me there. I know better than to go against anything you say."

Renee let out a laugh that started on the bottom of her stomach and loudly exited her mouth. She looked at Charlotte and continued to laugh. "How long have you two been back together and she has you whipped like that all ready? You are your father's son!"

Jane smiled as she leaned against Marcus. "It's great to have to old gang back together again, but I am a little tired. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Of course not. Let me help you," Edward began to say as he bent down to grab her suitcase. Marcus quickly stopped him.

"No need for that. I've got it. With the way she packs you'd think she was going away for a month at a time. I'll take it. Um, same room as before?"

"Yes Marcus, my office. It's just down the hall on this floor." Bella explained.

He nodded his head. "I remember. Thank you Bella." Marcus said as he picked up both his suitcase as well as Jane's and disappeared down the hall.

Bella leaned into Edward's chest. "Your sister is just too much some times. I would never think she was so much like Alice."

"That's Jane. She's always a barrel full of laughs. She's also partly insane."

"Edward, be nice to your sister," Renee scolded him.

Defenseless, he held up his hands. "I didn't say anything that wasn't coming to her. I even love her if that makes you feel any better."

Renee walked around holding the baby some more. "At least you guys are talking and get along, for the most part."

"Mom, like I said, I love her, she's just completely and utterly crazy, kind of like you," Edward teased. Bella walked away from him and smiled. "What?"

"You are on your own for this battle my friend," she said standing on her toes to kiss him. "You don't disrespect your mother like that. I hope she gets you good." She smiled as she turned to Renee. "I have to feed her now, don't go easy on him," Bella smiled as she took Charlotte and left the room.

Renee began to laugh. "I knew I liked that girl Edward. Don't screw things up… again."

* * *

Thanksgiving morning, Bella woke early and crawled out of bed. She wanted to make sure she didn't disturb Edward or Charlotte. She put her slippers on and walked quietly downstairs. Once in the kitchen she noticed Renee at the table reading the paper with a cup of coffee. She held one out for Bella. "I figured you might need this."

Yawning, Bella took the cup and sipped it. "Thank you Renee. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was, I was thinking about how long this past year has been. I really miss Charlie," she admitted.

Bella squeezed Renee's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Renee shook her head. "No honey, I'm sorry. I have good days and then I have some not so good days. After seeing Edward and you together again, you two just remind me so much of Charlie and me when we were younger. I think Edward looks more like me, but he's all his father. He has Charlie's personality down pat. The way he looks at you reminds me of the way Charlie looked at me." Renee paused as she silently cried. She squeezed Bella's hand as she took a breath. She wiped her eyes with her free hand. "He has changed. He loves you so much. He'd give you the world if he could and trust me, if that boy is anything like his father he will try."

"I love him and I know he loves me and Charlotte. He's a good man and I don't want to lose him ever again." Bella said sitting next to Renee. She knew the turkey had to be prepped and put into the oven, but a few minutes couldn't hurt it.

Renee offered a weak smile. "I'm so proud of him. He said he was going to make good and he has. I am so happy that you are back in his life and mine too."

Bella offered a smile. "Renee you are part of my life, even if things with Edward and I don't work out. I mean, you have a granddaughter who needs to know you. That binds us forever. You are just stuck with me."

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear that. I know you mean it to sweetie."

Bella smiled. "It's true."

Again, Renee squeezed Bella's hand. "I wanted to talk to you about something and since we are the only ones awake, I figured this was a good time."

"What is it?" Bella asked sitting up.

"Well, a few weeks ago I got a phone call from someone who is looking for Edward." She began.

"Who and why is someone looking for Edward?" Bella asked.

Renee sipped her coffee and began again. "Tanya has been calling to try and get a hold of Edward. She was actually in Forks looking for him and showed up at my door."

Shaking her head and closing her eyes. "What? Why? What does she want?"

Renee saw the fear and panic in Bella's eyes. She reached across and held her hand. "I don't know. She started before the movie premiere and didn't stop until last week when she arrived on my door step. I told her to take a hike. There was a reason why Edward changed his phone number and didn't give it to her. She just kept on saying she needed to talk to Edward and it was important. She cried on my door step and just said she needed Edward and needed to talk to him immediately. I told her to leave him alone and leave. She kept begging and begging for his phone number and finally I yelled at her to leave. She cried but eventually left."

Bella nodded as she added. "I read and saw on television she was in New York the same time we were. We never saw her. What could she possibly want?"

"Has Edward mentioned anything about her?"

Bella shook her head. "No, not at all. I'll talk to him about it later though."

"I have no idea what she could want with him. They were friends for a while, but that seemed to have ended around the time Charlie passed. I just thought the whole episode was strange."

"Well, she didn't seem like she was the normal one." Bella commented. She stood up and placed her coffee mug in the sink. "I better get that turkey ready."

Renee leaned back in her chair. "I want to watch you create this culinary masterpiece. Maybe I'll take notes and make my own."

Bella laughed. "It's easy, watch and learn."

* * *

"Come on in," Edward smiled as he shook Carlisle's hand. He offered to take Esme's jacket and put it away in the closet. Dinner was almost ready when they had arrived. Carlisle made his way into the living room and said hello to Jane and Marcus again as well as Renee. Jasper and Marcus were talking about sports while Jane began to tell Alice about the dress she was looking for. Edward went to the bar and retrieved a drink for Carlisle. Esme followed suit and said her hellos to Edward's family until she found her daughter in the kitchen alone.

"Isabella is there anything you need any help with?" She offered.

"Hello mother," Bella smiled as she walked over to her mother who kissed her cheek. "I'm all right now. Edward has all ready set the table and everything is set up for self serving, I'm just waiting for the turkey to rest and for the rolls in the oven."

"Excellent. Things smell very appealing." Esme smiled. Bella set off and continued to work. Esme looked at her. "How is Edward doing?"

"You know he is fine. You and daddy babysat for us last week again."

Esme nodded. "Yes I know, but is everything all right between the two of you?"

Bella beamed. "Perfect. Never better. I love him and he loves me. He's so good with Charlotte, as you have seen. I'm very happy right now and things couldn't have been better."

"You could be engaged."

"What?"

"Engaged Isabella, as in going to get married. It used to be a dream of yours."

Bella placed the spoon for the gravy back on the counter top. "Are you serious mother?"

"Isabella, you have always wanted to get married and have children."

"I always wanted to feel loved with my partner."

"Partner? Partner Isabella, really? Are you now a lesbian or something now? Edward is your partner?" Esme cackled.

Bella shook her head. She couldn't believe her mother was starting this early. She had just arrived. "Mother, Edward is my partner. We are together. He's my boyfriend. Together we are raising a baby. We are making decisions together about our lives and Charlotte's. He is my partner."

Esme huffed. "Wouldn't it be better if he was your husband?'

"Mother!"

"What? Believe it or not I want to see you happy Isabella."

"But I am happy. I'm living my dream."

"Your dream was to be an unwed mother?"

Bella shook her head and inhaled. She looked at her mother in the face and quietly began. "It's like this mother, Edward and I just got back together. I'm more in love with him than I have ever been with anyone in my life. I love that we are back to where we left off in our relationship."

Esme shook her head. "Isabella, you deserve more. You deserve your dreams, and a commitment."

Taking a deep breath, Bella crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "You want to know something? You are right. I want to get married and share that commitment with someone. I want that someone to be Edward, however I'm not pushing the issue. We just got back together. We are in a good place. I don't want to jeopardize that. Plus, he told me he doesn't want to get married. I'm so happy to have him back in my life I'm not pressing the issue."

"I think you are selling yourself short. What about Jacob?"

"What about Jacob?"

"Well," Esme began as she leaned against the counter opposite Bella. "He loves you and I'm sure he'd love to marry you."

"I can't believe you'd even bring this up again. For the last time mother, I love Jacob but I'm not in love with him. He's been a really great friend. I don't know how I would have been able to survive my pregnancy without him, but he's not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please, for the last time, just be happy for me. Drop this subject."

Esme nodded. "Fine honey. Oh look," she said looking up. "Your brother and Rose are here. I'm going to talk to them." Esme walked out if the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her son. Bella began to carve the turkey when Emmett entered the room.

"Need any help?" he offered.

"Nope, we are just about all set here. How are you?" She asked placing the meat on a platter.

"I'm okay. My wife is the one who has been in a bad mood since we returned from New York."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything is all right. Did Bree change her mind?"

Emmett starred at his sister as she turned her head and continued with her chores. "No, Bree is coming to Boston after the holidays and we are going to begin the process. She's been quiet because she said you haven't spoken to her. Bella, what's going on?"

"It's simple Emmett. She put her nose into my business and has her own preconceived notions of how things are. She thinks Edward isn't good enough for me and I should dump him. I don't want to. She got mad at me and I left her. She can talk to me and apologize but until then I have nothing to say to her. I'm sorry you are stuck in the middle; I just can't take it anymore. I'll be polite to her Em, but I can't talk to her anymore."

Emmett nodded his head. "I'm sorry Bella. I'll talk to her and we'll get this straightened out."

"Don't be sorry Em, it's not you. It's her. Now, can you round everyone up? Dinner is ready." Bella asked.

Dinner was a success. Jane and Alice cleaned up the dishes and put the food away. Rose, Esme and Renee were engrossed in a conversation while the men went outside with Alice's children. Bella gazed out the window and smiled as she watched Edward chase Alice's children. Elizabeth had proclaimed at dinner that Edward was her favorite grown up. He was currently chasing her through leaf piles outside. Bella couldn't help but day dream about him chasing Charlotte in a few years. A smile melted her heart.

"So you need to fess up Isabella Swan," Alice smiled as she placed a dish into the dishwasher.

Jane shook her head. "I've been trying to get her to talk to me since I got her and she's not saying anything."

Bella turned and looked at the women in front of her. She grinned as she began to speak. "Things are perfect. I have never been so happy in my entire life."

"How happy are you?" Alice asked as she saw Bella blush.

Jane laughed. "Don't you recognize that face? Bella is getting some and I pray to god that I never hear the details because it's my brother who is giving her some."

"Is this true Bella?" Alice giggled.

Bella looked away from her friends and then focused again on Edward. Alice and Jane joined her as they watched Edward jumping in the leaves. Jane looked at Bella and then Alice. "She won't talk Alice, but look at the smile on her face. She's a happy girl."

Bella turned back and looked at both of them again. "Like Jane said, I am a very happy girl. My life seems perfect."

* * *

Later that evening Jane and Renee spent time looking through Black Friday ads while Marcus got caught up in a book. Edward followed singing into the kitchen. "What are you doing and what is that sound?" He asked.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Charlotte. She had the infant tub sitting in the kitchen sink and had just begun to bathe her. "I'm baking a cake, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hey mommy, no need to get snappy with me. You have done so much today. You made this holiday so why don't you take a break and let me wash her. Take a breather," Edward said taking the baby from her.

Bella stepped back and watched as Edward sang and bathed their daughter. She looked over at the counter and realized her camera was sitting on it. She walked over and took a few pictures. "You are so beautiful when we take care of her."

"I'm happiest when I'm here with my girls."

Bella placed the camera back on the counter and leaned into Edward. He was making funny voices and entertained the infant as he cleaned her. Bella laughed as she stood up. "Tanya was looking for you."

Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked at Bella. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother told me that she went to Washington to look for you. She was desperate to talk to you." Bella explained.

Shrugging his shoulders slowly he focused back on his daughter. "Why would she want to see me?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell Renee. When was the last time you talked to her?"

Again, not looking at her he answered. "Right before my dad died."

Bella nodded. She bit her lip as she looked back up at Edward who wasn't paying attention to her. "Did anything happen between you two while we were apart?"

"What?" Edward asked annoyed. "No, of course not."

Again, Bella nodded. "So you just stopped talking to her without warning?"

"I figured if I was serious about having a future with you I'd have to leave her in the past."

Finally a smile appeared on Bella's face. "You are such a wise man."

"It's nothing to do with me, it has to do with all of the money I have paid for therapy," Edward smiled as he kissed the side of Bella's head.

Bella nodded as she looked up at him again. "Are you sure nothing happened between you to?"

"Yes!" Edward snapped. He lifted Charlotte and placed her in a towel and began to dry her off. "Why are you asking me this again? What, do you not trust me?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's not that. I don't know why I asked again and of course I believe you and trust you. I know you would never lie to me. I just feel insecure when it comes to her. You-you have a history with her that is untouchable."

Edward reached for a diaper that sat on the counter top. "There is no reason for you to feel like that. That was a long time ago. She is history."

"I know, but when we were apart, you were so different during that time. I just wondered if anything happened between you two since you worked with her and-"

"Bella, that's enough. Nothing happened between us." Edward shouted as he dressed Charlotte.

Bella took a step back and looked at him. He had never raised his voice to her before. "All right, I'm sorry, I get it. I'm sorry I asked and won't again."

Picking up their daughter, Edward quickly closed the gap between he and Bella. He reached on arm around her and pulled her close to him. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. She just-I don't know. I realize our history and I get so angry with her and I guess I just snapped. I just have bad memories, you know?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Bella looked up at him. "I know and I'm sorry you got so upset talking about her. I guess it is a lot of insecurity on my behalf. Let's just concentrate on making good memories of me, you and Charlotte."

Edward kissed Bella's temple and held her close and for a few moments. "That sounds good to me. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go to bed," she said taking the baby and his hand. They said good night to their guests and went to bed.


	41. Chapter 41

Author's note: I am so, so, so sorry I am so, so, so late with these updates. First of all it's been a crazy few weeks. Also, something is up with the internet wires outside the house and they need to be fixed but it isn't going to happen soon because of the holiday, which, by the way, happy holidays! I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season.

I'm going to try and post two chapters tonight. Please know even though I can't respond to the comments left at the moment due to the internet limitability (I'm "borrowing" the internet from a neighbor and it comes and goes.), I do appreciate each and every one of your comments. Please enjoy the next two chapters and let me know what you think. Maybe I'll try responding to your comments from my phone? Please just be patient with me! Thank you all!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

"No, I don't like that one at all. It's too puffy," Bella honestly told Jane as they sat in Priscilla's of Boston on Boylston Street. Jane was trying on dresses. She wanted Bella's opinion. Neither one had seen a dress that they liked on Jane.

A few moments later Jane came out in another dress. "What do you think?"

Bella's expression said it all. The strapless cream lace A-line gown touched the floor. "I love it. I think it was meant for you, color and everything."

Jane jumped up and down as she looked at the sales associate who was helping her with her appointment. "I agree with her. I'll take it!"

Jane went back into the dressing room and stepped out wearing her jeans and sweater. She smiled as she looked at Bella. "It's your turn now. We should get your dress since we are together. Come one," she smiled as they looked at a display.

Before she knew it, Bella was trying on the dress. It too was strapless and hit right above her knees. The details included a cotton lace bodice and silk crinkle ruched waist band. The dress looked fabulous on her, however, it was white. When she stepped out the dressing room, Jane pretended to look disgusted. "What?" Bella asked.

"Why is it I spent the last hour and a half trying on dresses, but you walk out here in the first dress and look like a dream?" Jane chuckled.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about this. I shouldn't be wearing white. It's your day."

"Oh Bella! The dress isn't white, it's off white. Don't worry, I promise you won't upstage me!" Jane explained sounding a bit too much like Alice. "Do you like it though? I think it looks perfect on you."

Bella stared at herself in the mirror. She did like the way she looked in the dress. She still felt she needed to lose just a few more pounds, but it looked good on her. "I guess its fine. Like you said, no one will be looking at me. All eyes will be on you."

After changing and ordering the dresses, Bella and Jane walked over to the Prudential Mall and went to lunch at the Cheesecake Factory. They chit chatted until they spoke about more important issues.

"So are you and Marcus going to eventually give Charlotte a little cousin to play with? I know you are both busy with your careers and such but I think you both would make great parents. Plus Renee would flip if," Bella paused as she looked at Jane's face go flat and white. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Jane shook her head. "I just thought Edward would have told you. I can't have children. I had cancer when I was younger."

"I feel like a jackass. I'm so sorry Jane. I had no idea."

Jane offered a half smile. "You didn't know. I always wanted a baby, but who knows what the future will hold."

"I know it isn't the same as having your own but you could always adopt. You and Marcus could provide a loving home for a child who otherwise wouldn't have a good home. It doesn't matter how the baby was created Jane, you and Marcus have enough love to give one, or more."

"We've talked about it and it is something we will consider. We just want to be us for a little while before we make any decisions." Jane saw Bella look away from her and she kicked her under the table to get her attention. She offered her a smile as she continued. "Bella, don't worry about. You had no idea. I guess to be fair I should ask you what is going on with you and my brother. I mean how are things, really?"

Bella nodded her head as she continued. "Like I told you on Thanksgiving, things are perfect between us. Why are you asking?"

Jane sipped her water and looked at Bella. "I overheard you guys arguing on Thanksgiving night in the kitchen, about Tanya." She watched as Bella stared at her.

"People argue, it's healthy for an argument every once and again." Bella retorted.

"Right, however, it isn't right for him to," Jane paused and looked at Bella. She stopped dead sentence.

Bella looked up at Jane and raised her eyebrow. "It isn't right for him to what? Can you please finish that statement?"

Jane was silent. She promised Edward she wouldn't say anything and now here she was up to her knees in shit. She looked at Bella. "It isn't right for him to argue in front of Charlotte. She probably doesn't like that and she more than likely got scared and cried. I thought I heard her crying during the argument."

Bella looked at Jane again. She didn't believe her. "Is there anything else you want to tell me about this subject?" Jane looked at Bella as the waiter brought their food. Bella sat in the sit across from Jane with her arms crossed. Jane continued to flavor her sandwich and fries with the salt and pepper. Bella wouldn't budge. "Jane, look at me. Is there anything else I need to know? You aren't being too convincing here. What isn't right? Finish your statement."

Jane took a bite of her fry and let it rest in her mouth. "Bella, come on, if there was more I'd tell you. Do you think I could keep my mouth shut? I honestly meant what I said. It isn't right for you guys to argue in front of the baby." Jane then let out a giggle. "Says the childless woman. Honestly, that's all I meant."

Bella studied Jane's face again. She knew there was more to the story than what Jane was letting on. "Jane, what can you tell me about Tanya?"

"What do you want to know?" She asked softly.

"You were friends with her for a while. What is her deal? Is she crazy? I'm sure your mother told you that she stopped by her house. "

"Yes, she even called me."

Bella sat back not touching her lunch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. Look, I'll tell you what I know. She wanted to talk to my brother about something but wouldn't tell me. She cried and said it was important, but with Tanya things are more complicated. She thinks everyone owes her something. She thinks even outside the Hollywood eye she deserves things because of who she is. She and Edward were Hollywood's sweethearts. She likes attention and she wants it back. Who knows what she wanted. She also told me she looked for Edward in New York, but she couldn't find him."

"If she was that upset, why didn't she tell you why?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Bella, she wasn't even upset when I ended our friendship. She told me I was replaceable and that she was only trying to get to close Edward again. Like he was, I was used by her. Do you know that when she had the baby, she left the hospital and called me and asked if I wanted to go out to a club? Her child hadn't even been dead for twenty four hours! She only cares about one person and it's herself."

"Edward isn't like that. Why would he first of all want her?"

"It isn't that hard to understand. Look at how much Edward does for you. Bella, he friggin' learned how to cook for you! He couldn't make cereal right, he'd put too much milk into the bowl and it would get all icky too quickly." She paused to look at Bella smiling. "See, you know I'm right! My point being he loves you and dotes on you. I'm pretty certain he would do anything for you or your child.

"For whatever reason that dumbass of a man fell in love with Tanya first. I think it was more puppy love than anything else. I think he liked the idea of being in love and not being alone and things kind of escalated from there. I would never say anything to him about this, but I think she was also verbally abusive to him. She would get really rude and call him names. She'd throw stuff at him when they fought."

"Again I have to ask, if she's such an evil person why was he so torn up about their break up and their lack of marriage? Why were you friends with her? I know your parents never liked her. They both have told me that." Bella inquired as she finally took a bite of her salad.

Jane took a bite of her sandwich and looked up at Bella. "Again, I think in his head he had this notion that if they were married she'd change. When he caught her with his best friend things changed. He had a hard time trusting anyone after that, even us, his own family, at least at first. When he tried to get over the baby's death, she didn't help him. I think he just pushed it down so deep that he didn't deal with it either, which made things worse. Like I said before, when he caught her cheating that sent him over board. He said he was never getting married or having kids. He was done with that part of his life. I know before you he occasionally rebounded and went back to Tanya and basically they were fuck buddies. I mean, he of course felt so much more for her but he was just a pretty piece of eye candy on her arm."

Bella nodded as she took in more information on the woman who made her feel so insecure. She bit her lip as she looked up at Jane. "He told me he talked to her when we were broken up right before your dad died."

_He didn't tell you a god damned thing, did he? _"What did he tell you?"

"Just they talked before he passed away and they he stopped talking to her without explanation."

Jane nodded. She was angry with her brother for not coming clean with Bella. She deserved that. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean, for whatever reason she seems to be his one, you know the one you never get over? He promises me nothing happened between them and I believe him. If there was anything else I don't think he'd work so hard to come back into my life and fall back into the routine of being a couple. I just get really self conscience when she comes up. I know she will always hold a piece of him that I can never tough," Bella explained as she took another bite of her lunch. She looked up Jane once more. "He did seem, I don't know, defensive when I asked if anything happened between them. I don't know, maybe he was annoyed that I was questioning him."

Jane couldn't keep talking about the topic at hand. If she did then she'd tell Edward's secret and she did not want to become involved with that. "Edward gets annoyed at stupid things. You were probably right."

Finally, a smile found its way to Bella's lips. "Thank you Jane for talking me back down from my silly thoughts. I just get so scared. I don't want to lose him again. It was enough when he left me but now we have this whole other person we have to think of. I don't want her to get hurt or confused."

"No problem Bella," Jane faked smiled hoping Bella would believe her. She seemed like she had as she shifted the subject back to Jane and they talked about her upcoming wedding.

* * *

Bella and Edward managed to get one date night before his family returned to Washington. They felt confident that between Renee, Jane and Marcus that Charlotte would be in good hands for a few hours. They drove to the nearby town of Wellesley and dined at Blue Ginger. They were seated and looked over the menu. Bella started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked confused.

Bella continued to smile. "It doesn't matter who she is with, it's still hard to leave the baby."

Edward reached across the table and held Bella's hand. "I think might have to wean yourself from her. You go back to work in a few weeks."

"I don't want to think about that let alone talk about it," Bella sighed. "And thanks, now I'm sad."

Edward smiled back at her. "I bet I could put a smile on your face."

"Edward!" Bella laughed.

"What? I'm just trying to keep you happy. Seriously Bella, she's fine and we are going to enjoy a nice dinner."

"You're right. I'll just get you back later."

"For what?"

"For being inappropriate in public!"

Edward could help but laugh again. "That's my girl; your mind immediately goes into the gutter."

"Well, what did you mean then?"

Edward reached into his pocket and grabbed a rectangular box. "I was going to give you this, but I think where your mind was heading more."

Bella laughed. "You're gift giving is going to drive me crazy! You don't have to do that."

"First you cut me off from buying our daughter little things at the store and now I can't buy you anything?" Edward asked frustrated.

"Edward, no I don't want anything. That stuff is nice but it means nothing to me. I have everything I want. I have you and Charlotte. That's enough for me." Bella smiled as she squeezed his hand.

The waitress came over and took their order. Bella looked at Edward as the waitress left and saw disappointment in his eyes. "Talk to me, please?"

"I don't understand why I can't buy things for you or the baby? I want to do this. I have more money sitting in my accounts than I will ever spend in my lifetime. We've set up accounts for Charlotte. What's the point of it all if I can't spend it on what I want to now?"

"Like I said, it is a nice idea but I want just you. It seems too much for me. I know other woman would love it, but it's not me Edward. All of the jewelry is nice, but I would rather have you, which is what I have. I love the little things we do together. I love how we go food shopping together and sit around lazily reading the paper on Sundays. I love how you read the entertainment section and I'm reading the sports page. I love how when we put Charlotte on her belly, which she hates, you get down with her and play with her, or how you bring me something to drink in the middle of the night when I get up with her. These are the things that are important to me. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. I just wish you'd let me spoil you."

"You all ready do Edward. I feel so loved by you, I feel safe with you. I know you'd never hurt me and you love me. I know you won't lie to me. I can be myself around you. These things are important to me, not some pretty overpriced item."

Edward shook his head again. "I understand what you are saying and I'll save all my spoiling up for Christmas."

"Edward!"

"What? It's a holiday and you do nice things for those you love. Let me do this."

Bella eventually nodded. "Fine, but we'll talk about limits later for both Charlotte and me." She paused for a moment and smiled. "It's our baby's first Christmas. Can you believe it?"

Leaning close to Bella he smiled. "I love when you say things like that. _Our_ daughter."

"That she is."

Edward leaned across the table again and kissed Bella. "That she is."

* * *

The week before Bella went back to work was lazy. They were homebodies after Edward's family returned to their home. One event in which Bella and Edward thought was going to be a challenge was getting Charlotte to sleep in her own room. Bella had read an article in a parenting magazine that said Charlotte was old enough to sleep in her own room. It broke Bella's heart just a little to know how big her daughter seemed to be getting. She worried about what she'd miss once she went back to work. She also worried about Edward going back to work in just under a year. Who would watch her then? She certainly didn't want a nanny or to put her in day care. She took a breath and decided to go back to one day at a time.

On Wednesday night, Bella sat in the rocking chair and nursed Charlotte. When she was finished the infant was asleep. Bella kissed her and placed her in her crib for the first time. She looked at her as Edward joined her.

"Do you think it's too early?" Bella asked as she leaned into Edward. "She still looks so small."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I think we try it and if we don't feel comfortable with it, we stop and we'll try again in a few weeks. The monitors are hooked up, right?"

"Yes. The video one is there and the sound one is there. Are we going over board?"

Edward chuckled. "I think it's too late to ask that now." He smoothed the top of his daughter's head and bent down to kiss her head. "Good night Charlotte."

Edward walked Bella out of the room. He turned on the monitors in their room as she got ready for bed. When she was finished, she laid down next to Edward. The lights were off and she stared at the monitors. "What happens if she cries and we can't hear her?"

"I think we'll be able to hear her. Listen," he said holding one up. "We can hear her breathing so I think we're good if she cries."

Bella nodded as she snuggled close with Edward. "Is it too much if I sleep in the hallway in front of her door?"

"Yes, she'll be fine Bella. I promise."

Bella tried to rest and she couldn't. She dozed off but never really slept. At six thirty both she and Edward were woken up by Charlotte. She wasn't screaming and crying. As they looked over at the video monitor, they saw her laughing and waving her arms. She was happy. Edward kissed Bella and got off the bed. He walked out of the room. Bella watched the screen as he picked Charlotte up and changed her diaper. He was talking to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying in his half asleep state. She watched as he exited the room and reentered their bedroom. He handed the baby to Bella.

"I know you are anxious, so here is the little princess," he smiled.

Bella sat up and got comfortable as she began to get ready to nurse. She kept on telling Charlotte how proud she was of her for sleeping in her own room. Edward laughed as he sat closely to Bella and held Charlotte's hand. He eventually repeated the same sentiments as Bella.

* * *

"James, I'm off to lunch. Please take my messages. I'll be back in about an hour. Would you like anything?" Bella asked as she bundled up in her jacket. She was back at work for two weeks and now hated the job she once loved. She was up to her eyeballs with work. She spent the first week staying late finishing or correcting projects. She didn't have the time she used to spend with Charlotte and Edward. When she returned home from work, Charlotte was asleep. She was almost depressed.

"I'm all set. I went on my break all ready, but thank you," James told her.

Bella nodded her head and walked in the coldness of December. She walked to Faneuil Hall and walked into the food court. She was waiting behind a man when she decided to order an antipasto salad. She stepped up and placed her order. When she was done she heard her name.

"Isabella?"

She turned and could hardly believe what she saw. Michael Newton was standing in front of her with a young thing on his arm. _Could she be more than eighteen?_

"Michael, hi. How are you?"

"Good, I've been great. How about yourself?"

"I'm good. I'm a new mom and I just returned to work."

"You had a baby? That's," he paused and gave Bella something he hadn't given her their entire relationship, a genuine smile. "That's great. I know that was always one of your dreams."

"Thank you. Here, this is a picture of her and my boyfriend," she said holding up her phone.

"She's beautiful," Michael told her as he felt tugging from his girlfriend. "Oh, we have to get going, but it was great seeing you." He told her as he let go of his girlfriend and hugged Bella. He whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you are so happy. I'm sorry I couldn't have been the one to give you the happiness you deserve."

"It's okay Michael. Things are good. I wouldn't want them any other way."

* * *

The next day at work was pretty much the same as the one before. Bella would be staying late, yet again if she didn't finish this article. She was so stressed while reading an article that had many grammar mistakes as well as no research that she threw the article across the room. She sat in her chair and put her elbows on her desk. She allowed her head to rest there for just a moment when she was interrupted by the phone.

"Isabella Cullen."

"Um, Bella, I'm just calling to remind you of your meeting in a few minutes," James said on the other end of the phone.

Bella picked up her date book. "I don't think so. I'm here working through lunch so I know I don't have anything booked right now. Did you get your lunch yet James?"

James chuckled on the other end. "I'll leave after I show your appointment to your office." He said as he hung up the phone.

Bella looked at her sticky notes and then her desk calendar. _What appointment?_

Just as she was going through her date book on her phone, there was a knock at the door. James opened the door and stuck his head in. "Ms. Cullen your appointment is here."

"Thanks, I think? How did I miss this one? It's not documented anywhere?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it was last minute. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you." Bella said standing up and walking towards the door. The door opened wider. Bella nodded her head and couldn't help but grin. "You!"

Pushing the baby carriage closer to Bella, Edward smiled and kissed her. "Me. When you called this morning and said you were going to be late, I felt bad. I called James and asked if you had any appointments. When he said no, I asked if he minded staying a little before he took his lunch to let us in so we could have lunch with you." He explained as he held up a picnic basket.

"You made a picnic lunch?"

He nodded. "Yes, complete with," he pulled an old blanket from under the carriage and laid it flat on Bella's office floor. "I cheated though. I picked up salad and sandwiches from the deli near us. Oh, I also have," he smiled as he grabbed the picnic basket from under the carriage. He opened it and grabbed two champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling soda. "Blood orange, your favorite sparkling soda."

She stood up on her tip toe and kissed him. "You are amazing, you know that right?" She turned around and unbuckled Charlotte from her carriage. "This is perfect and exactly what I needed. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do for you. I know you hate being away from her and we weren't doing anything. I thought this was a good idea. I have something to show you when you get home."

"I told you nothing extravagant."

"See, I don't like how you are jumping to conclusions. You don't even know what it is! Let's just sit and enjoy lunch, shall we?"

She sat on the blanket Edward had spread and smiled. She held her daughter as she sat and had the most amazing lunch with the man she loved.

Bella ended up leaving work on time. She decided everything could wait until the next morning. When she walked through her front door she took off her shoes and set her jacket and bag down. The smell of roast and something else filled the house. She stopped in the living room and smiled. Edward had put up a Christmas tree and lights.

She continued to walk into the kitchen where she stopped and listened to Edward's flawless voice singing to their daughter. He was cutting up asparagus and singing about to Charlotte who was swinging in her swing. He looked up and noticed Bella standing in the door way.

"I didn't hear you come in beautiful. Did you see it?"

"The humongous tree sitting in the living room? It's beautiful."

Edward placed the vegetable in the steamer and picked up Charlotte. He walked over to Bella, kissed her check and grabbed her hand. "I want to show you something else too." He picked up two little boxes. He handed one to Bella to open. "Before you roll your eyes at me, just open it and see what it is."

She shook her head as she opened the small box labeled Lenox. She lifted the lid and saw a little glass bear sleeping on a cloud with a Santa hat on. It read, "Baby Charlotte's First Christmas."

"This is beautiful. She loves it," she said kissing him. "Do you want to put it on?"

"No, you do it." He smiled as he watched Bella placed the ornament on the tree. "There is one more in there, can you grab it?"

"Sure." Again, like déjà vu Bella lifted the Lenox lid. Inside was two crystal hearts meshed together. It simply said, _I love you_. Bella looked up confused.

"Let me explain. I know last year was our first Christmas together, but our relationship was so new. Now, it seems routine to me. Like we were always together. I love you and thought this was a cute, inexpensive way to show you."

Bella beamed. She handed it back to Edward as she took Charlotte. "You put this one on the tree."

Edward shook his head. "No, let's do it together." He said as he took her hand and placed it his. Together, they put it on the tree. "You know this is the first of many more, right?"

"I'm hoping Edward. I'm hoping."


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Note: Do you want to know what's been going on in Edward's head? Here it is! It starts from the trip to NYC. Edward's perspective will continue into the next chapter. I would love to know what you think! Happy reading

-Lisa

* * *

Out Take Four-Edward's Point of View Part One

"No, I'm not going," Edward yelled into the phone.

"You have to go buddy. It's in your contract."

Edward sat at Bella's desk and played with the paper clips sitting on a pile paper. "I don't care, I'll break it. "

"What the hell Edward, do you know how much that'll cost you?"

"I don't care. Do you know how much is I risk if I go? Money isn't a big deal. Bella and I are in a good place. I promised her that I wouldn't have to work for a year Seth and it's only been a few months. I don't want to risk what we have together."

Seth laughed on the other end of the phone. "However poetic that shit might be, I don't think the studio cares. You signed that piece of paper that states you have to fulfill this obligation. Thank god your homebody ass doesn't have to go overseas to promote anything or else you'd be screwed royally up your ass. Why don't you just invite this Bella to go with you?"

"That's a wonderful idea Seth, why the fuck didn't I think of that? Oh yea, we don't have anyone to watch the baby."

"Let me call the hotel and set up a sitter or some shit like that. Maybe you can get a little extra from the babysitter."

"Stop right there," Edward huffed to Seth angrily. "First of all, no way on the sitter. I don't want a random person to watch my kid. Neither of us wants that. I also don't want some random chick either so please don't ever bring that up again Seth. How long will I be gone?"

"Four days. That includes press and publicity before the premiere. After the movie and the party, go home. Go home that same night if you want to for all I care."

Edward sighed. "I'll go for two, maybe two and a half days."

"Really? That's your demands? Are you negotiating now? No fucking way. The studio didn't go for that Edward."

"Think about what I can offer."

"Think about a lawsuit Mr. Dad." Seth began to laugh before he spoke to Edward again. "Serious man, when did you become so pussy whipped? You used to be a cool man, but now, now I bet you're in bed by ten. I bet Sunday mornings you wake up early and grab the fucking paper and read it with your little woman and drink coffee. You have the ability to make woman swoon and cry over your appearance….by….by just breathing. What the hell is wrong with you man? Why do you insist on playing house?"

Edward laughed. "I'm happy. I love my life right now. Maybe if you actually allowed yourself to feel some human emotions and to fall in love with a woman instead of treating them like a throw away toy you'd understand what I am talking about."

"Swan, you are such a fucking girl."

Edward sighed. "I'm going to call you back. I have to talk to Bella about this. We need to figure out some things." He explained as he walked around the first floor and noticed Bella was nowhere to be found.

"Call me ASAP man. I need to confirm a few things."

"Right, good bye Seth."

He hung up the phone and gently threw it on Bella's desk. He told her that he was going to be only a few minutes. It had been almost twenty five. She was going to be angry and he regretted the conversation he was about to have. He walked around the first floor and realized she wasn't downstairs, she was more than likely up in the bedroom. He slowly walked up the stairs taking deep breaths as he walked up.

He walked into their room and saw Charlotte rocking in her swing. She was fast asleep. Bella was in the bathroom. Edward walked over to the bed and placed his hands over his face.

Edward and Bella began to battle back and forth verbally. Mostly it was Bella who was upset. Edward was sympathetic and didn't want to go either. He had to though, he couldn't be sued.

After their arguing, Bella apologized. Edward didn't think she had to. She was upset and had every reason to be. He convinced her not to be sorry. They kissed a little, which was pretty much all they did. Not that it was necessary, but Edward longed for more. He would never push Bella into anything else and he didn't feel comfortable doing more in the same room as their daughter. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. That action seemed far away. They got up and got ready to go Halloween shopping.

"I said nothing over the top. Dressing all of us up like the characters from Toy Story is too over the top. You're the actor buddy, I don't do costumes." Bella corrected him as they strolled the aisles of Target. They looked at all of the costumes and Bella was unimpressed.

"I found it!" Edward chuckled as he picked up a pink outfit with a big "S" on the front. "She can be Super Girl. Think about it, it's just little pink pants with a pink shirt with the logo and a pink cape. She could even sleep in it, minus the cape of course."

Edward watched as Bella held the outfit up. It was cute and simple. She held it to Charlotte who was in the carrier asleep. She looked up at Edward with bright eyes. "Fine. She can be Super Girl, happy now daddy?"

Kissing her head, Edward smiled. "Charlotte did you hear that? You are dressing up like mommy for Halloween!"

"What?"

"Think about it, Super Girl is amazing. She is a tough super hero he doesn't take crap and is confident but is still feminine, sweet and beautiful and she packs a punch! You are my own personal super hero," Edward explained.

Bella laughed at him. "That's an interesting theory."

"Come on, if Charlotte grows up to be anything like you she is all ready a head of the game. She'll be confident and beautiful as well as very secure. She'll be able to accomplish anything she sets her mind to, just like you do."

Bella placed her hand on his and stopped him. She didn't care that the aisle was crowded and there were children running around him. She pressed her weight to her tip toes and gave Edward a kiss on his lips. "Thank you. That was very sweet."

Kissing her back, Edward pressed his smile against her lips. "It's true. You are one of the most enchanting women I have ever met and that's all because of your confidence. You are very sexy because of it."

Bella laughed as she slowly let herself fall back to her feet. "And that's where this conversation ends. I'm not sexy Edward, I'm just me."

As they continued to walk, Edward placed his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. "That's enough for me Bella. You are enough for me."

"When you say things like that it makes it hard not to be angry with you."

"Why are you angry with me?" Bella looked away. Edward nodded and replied. "It's about the movie, isn't it? Bella, I told you I don't want to do it. I have to do it. I signed the contract before we even met. I didn't expect I'd be living like this then. I could never imagine I'd be this happy."

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella looked at him as they slowly began to walk away from the holiday merchandise. "It's only a few days. Char and I will be fine."

"I know but it still sucks I won't be with my girls."

"It'll all work out, doesn't it always?" Bella smiled. She totally took Edward's philosophy.

Edward kissed the side of her head. "I love it when you start thinking like me."

Bella was caught up in the moment. She didn't notice that Edward was slowly making his way towards the toys until they were in the middle of the infant toys. "Edward!"

"Window shopping Bella, I'm just window shopping!"

* * *

"Do you like that sweetie? Here, I can sing another here we go," Edward picked up his guitar and started to strum it. He smiled at Charlotte as he sat in the floor next to her carrier. He began singing "Rainbow Connection." Charlotte cooed and showed signs that she was happy. He smiled as his phone rang. It was Seth calling. He ignored it. Charlotte started crying. He placed his guitar down and picked up his daughter. He walked her upstairs and changed her diaper and placed her in the bassinet for her nap. He ran back down the stairs and answered his phone.

"Seth, really, what the heck? I'm trying to have a moment with my daughter and you interrupt it."

"Did you just really say 'what the heck?'?"

"Yes, I did. Charlotte is in the room and we don't swear around her."

Seth began to laugh. "Jesus, I'm sorry Mr. Brady to interrupt your precious time. I just wanted to see if you and Carol had talked yet about the premiere?"

"Yes we did and we are still at a cross roads. She would like to come but we don't want both of us to be away from the baby that long. I hate the thought of leaving them."

"Well pansy boy, get your act together. If you don't show up the lawsuit will be in the low millions for breach of contract. I'd come to a conclusion soon."

"I'll call you back. Enough Seth, I mean it."

"Edward, with all kidding aside, you have to be there. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand I have to be there. I'm trying here and you aren't giving me many options." Edward yelled as he heard the garage door open.

"Calm down buddy, I'm just trying to steer you down the right direction here. I don't want your pretty ass in court."

"Fine, whatever. Goodbye," Edward yelled as he quickly closed his phone and shoved it into his jeans pocket. He was excited to see Bella. He immediately gave her a kiss and asked about lunch.

When Bella told him all about her lunch and how Emmett and Rosalie would be in New York City at the same time and offered to watch Charlotte, he was ecstatic. He was equally as excited when Bella told him that her brother and wife were going to try and have a baby too. He was truly happy for them.

Before he knew it, Bella lead him to the couch. They were so close to becoming one for a moment when Edward's phone rang. It was Seth, he pushed the phone away as he continued to explore Bella's body. When he called back, Bella encouraged him to answer his phone. He huffed and swore with disappointment. "Hello Seth, right, well long time no talk," he sarcastically remarked as he draped an arm around Bella.

"Jesus Edward, I was looking into some things and it looks bad if you won't go to the premiere. Should I call Harry?

Edward was silent before interrupting. "No need Seth. Seth, just listen."

"Well what the hell Edward? You expect me to jump through hoops and-"

"Wait a minute, Seth? Hello? Stop and just listen to me! Bella and I have made arrangements so I will be there."

"Alone?"

"No, she will be with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care what you think."

"Fine dude, it'll be your funeral."

* * *

Edward was exhausted. He had been in New York City for just over a day and had all ready made the talk show circuit. He did the Today Show, Live with Regis and Kelly, taped segments for Rachael Ray and The View. He had just finished taping a segment for David Letterman. He was exiting the building when he was met with a crowd. Fans yelled his name, the paparazzi threw out questions to him. He stopped to pose for a few pictures with fans and signed autographs when one paparazzo got his attention.

"Edward, will you and Tanya be catching up after she films her segment on Letterman?"

Edward laughed and looked at Seth. "I was unaware that Ms. Denali was visiting the city. We aren't friends, so the answer to your question is no. Thank you everyone, have a good day," Edward smiled as he slid into the limo. He waited for the car to drive a few blocks away before he stared at Seth. "Do you mind telling me what the fuck that was all about?"

"Edward, Tanya wanted to come to the premiere. She wants to support you. I told her she would be more than welcome to come."

"Why was she at Letterman?"

"She is on Law and Order SVU this week and is promoting it." Seth paused before he looked at Edward. "I think it would be a good idea for you and Tanya to get some pictures for publicity while she is here."

Edward shook his head. He bit his lip before he looked at Seth. "Are you stupid or just fucking insane? I-no-I'm not doing it. I'm not putting Bella in a situation where she would feel uncomfortable. I don't want to be anywhere near Tanya ever again." Edward paused to scoff at Seth. "That will be a lovely conversation piece over dinner tonight."

"Who are you having dinner with?"

"Um, my girlfriend. She's a cute brunette who is also the mother of my child. She goes by the name Bella." Edward sarcastically replied.

Seth shook his head. "You have a work commitment tonight. Text Bella and tell her you won't make it to dinner."

"What? No, at least let me call her."

"You don't have time for that. You have an interview at MTV and then two more with news channels. Then you have a few radio interviews before the dinner party. Text her now. We are almost at the studio." Seth demanded.

After finishing four more rounds of interviews, Edward attended the dinner party. He and Seth arrived just after ten. They had dinner and mingled with the guests. Seth had told him this dinner was mandatory from the studio. As he scanned the room he didn't see any of his co-stars or the director or the producers. He was frustrated. Seth kept giving him drinks. Edward's hand was never empty. Edward looked at his watched and then began to walk towards Seth. Edward couldn't stand straight. He had a lot of drinks over the course of the several hours he was at the club.

As he walked over to Seth Edward saw he was on the phone. He overheard him talking.

"I don't care. I gave you what your paper had been asking me for, for the last few months and I delivered. I expect the same from you," Seth yelled as he pressed the end button on the phone and shoved it in his jacket pocket. "Edward, what the hell are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone home to your baby mama a long time ago."

Edward smirked. "I couldn't leave without saying by to you, or else you'd have my ass."

"So true. You outta here man?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow man."

'Have a good night Edward."

* * *

The morning had been nothing but a bitch. First he had gotten back to the hotel late and Bella was understandably pissed off. When he had woken up, Edward noted that he was running late for a meeting. Then Bella showed him the picture in the paper. It was of him and Tanya. The picture was years old. After much convincing, Bella finally believed him. He knew she deserved more and he was thinking of how he could prove it to her.

Now he was sitting in a private room in some upscale restaurant. He and Seth were dining privately for lunch. Seth excused himself to use the restroom. Within a few seconds later, the door opened. A pair of soft hands rested against Edward's eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked.

Edward whipped his body around and stared at Tanya in the face. "Why are you here and touching me?"

Tanya laughed as she pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulders._ "_Where's your plaything?" She paused as she got closer to his body. Then she smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh wait, I'm here now."

"Leave me alone Tanya," Edward told her as he stood up.

Tanya pouted. "Come on Eddie, you used to be so much fun when you were promoting. You'd have so much adrenaline." She paused and moved close to him. She whispered in his ear, "We should revisit those times. I'm sure there is a closest or bathroom we could find. Seth could stay out for a little while longer."

Edward growled as he held her by her arms. "I don't want you." He said meanly.

Laughing, Tanya looked at him. "What are you talking about? You always want me." She explained as she caressed his thigh.

"No I don't. Get away from me now!"

Before he knew what was going on, Tanya tried to kiss Edward but he moved before her lips got close to his. He walked away as Seth was coming back. He explained to Edward and Tanya that somehow members of the paparazzi got into the restaurant. Edward saw them and then looked at Seth and Tanya who are laughing. Edward put two and two together.

"You did this," Edward said as he pointed to Seth. "You let them in here and you purposely invited her here, even after you leaked those pictures from a few years ago."

Tanya nodded her head and tried to change the subject. "I wanted to come and be on your arm at the premiere and to let you have your way with me. You're precious little mama doesn't have to know a thing. Just you and me like we used to be, like it should be."

Edward walked away from her again. "I told you to get the hell away from me. I don't want you ever again. As matter a fact I almost hate you. I don't hate, it takes up too much energy but you are pretty damn close to it. You are nothing but a selfish whore."

"You don't mean that," Tanya grinned.

"Yes I do!"

Seth shook his head in disgust. "At least she isn't uptight and is getting some instead of playing house with someone you don't have a future with."

Edward raised his eyebrow and looked disappointed as he turned to Seth. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

Seth took a sip of his drink and looked at his client. "Edward, seriously. One of two things is going to happen. The first is you take a year off and you are set up and play house. In a year no one will remember you and no one will want to cast you in a single thing. You'll be washed up at the age of twenty five.

"The second is you go back to work and what does your precious little hag do then? Quit her life in Boston and move to Hollywood. You'll be working fifteen hour days again and not spend time at home. You'll be traveling. She'll be by herself, kind of like she was last night, and you know what will happen? Tanya will be there to rescue you yet again and you two will end up together. Yes, I called the paparazzi to get some news generated about the movie. Do you think you can do this on your own?"

Edward walked to Seth and got into his face. "What the hell is your problem Seth? Seriously, what the fuck is going on in that screwed up head of yours?"

Seth laughed as he stepped back. "Edward, as your agent I'm supposed to be your friend and make decision for you and your future."

Shaking his head, Edward rebutted, "You're a fucking dirt bag Seth, that's what you are."

Tanya placed her arm on Edward's bicep. "Don't talk to him like that baby."

Edward turned and growled at Tanya. "First of all, don't fucking touch me and I'm not your baby. Second of all, Seth you are so out of line with that explanation. I'm out of here."

Seth stops Edward by grabbing his wrist. "No you aren't. You are staying for another hour and then you are leaving with Tanya. The press will go crazy with the pictures and you'll be the talk of the town when you arrive at her hotel with her."

"What?" Edward began to shout. "I don't think so. I'm out of here and I'm getting away from you two crazy people."

Seth stopped Edward again. "I said you are staying so fucking stop sulking like a child and park your ass."

"You are testing me Seth, I mean it. Get the fuck away from me now and leave me alone. I am out of here."

"Seriously, just stop arguing and stay. For me, please?" Tanya begged as she held his hand again.

Edward backed away from Tanya. "I told you don't fucking touch me. I told you I'm leaving and I'm leaving right now, alone. Move out of my way Seth."

"No."

Edward looked at Seth in the eye and spoke softly but sternly. "Move or I'll move you."

Seth growled back at Edward and spoke harshly. "I said no stop acting like a fucking hero and get your ass back in there. You know you can't keep it in your pants and give it to just one whore. You don't do marriage, remember? Those are your words bro, not mine."

Edward smiled and turned his face away from Seth. He got close to Seth and punched him with all of his might. Blood streamed from Seth's nose and he is lying on the floor.

Tanya looked in disbelief as she grabbed a napkin and handed it to Seth. "I can't believe you did that!"

Edward shook his head. "He had plenty of warning. You," he said pointing to Tanya, "I never want to see or hear from you again. Do not try to fucking call me or email me or show up where I might be. Don't come to the premier. Leave my family alone. You will not be on the guest list and you aren't wanted there. You're blocked from any form of communication with me and you know what, you don't exist to me anymore. You are a whore Tanya. You will sleep with anything that breathes. I don't know what happened to you to screw you up so much, but it happened."

Tanya let out a loud laugh. "Are you still upset about how our engagement ended? That was years ago and I like to have fun Edward. I'm not a whore, I'm just whorish."

Edward continued. "Believe me when I say our break up was the best thing that ever happened to me. We would have ended up divorced because you would have cheated on me. I'm glad it didn't happen because then I would have never found someone who loves me not for being Edward Masen, but for being Edward Swan. Bella loves me for me, something you can't comprehend at all. I can't believe I was so in love with you. You're a monster who doesn't care that you killed your child." Edward turned to see no reaction from Tanya.

He turned to Seth and laughed. "Don't worry this won't happen again. You are fired."

"What the fuck Edward. You need me."

"You heard me. You are fired. I'll be calling your agency when I leave here. You're sleazy and trashy. I don't need anyone to forget about me in the course of this year because you will ruin not only my career but my personal life too. You know, I know someone who is so perfect for you." Edward paused and grabbed Tanya's hand and put it in Seth's free hand. "Enjoy and may you both have an eternity of screwing each other over as well as anyone else that might cross your paths. By the way, for someone who needs you so much and for someone you are afraid will be forgotten by the world, there is talk of me being nominated for an Oscar because of this movie so fuck you Seth. For the last time, I'm done here. Good bye."

Even after Edward explained to Seth's agency what had happened and how he punched him, they told Edward it would be best if he sought legal action. He called his lawyer and Harry Clearwater laughed and then told him he'd have nothing to worry about. Seth was a prick, got what was coming to him and he wouldn't be a problem anymore. Harry was also looking into names of other agents for Edward. Edward told him to take his time since he was taking time off from the business for at least a year. Harry laughed and said it was time well deserved and to cherish the time he has with his family.

The evening following Edward's encounter with Seth and Tanya was incredible. He and Bella spent the evening ordering room service with their daughter. He was at ease with just being around them. His life felt complete, even just sitting in his sleep clothes with Bella and Charlotte. They laughed and watched movies. That night Edward watched as Bella fell asleep with Charlotte on her chest. He watched as her chest raised and rested with the infant on top. He quickly took a picture with his camera phone and set it as his wall paper. He lifted Charlotte, who was asleep and kissed her and placed her in the crib. He shut off the light, crawled back into bed and kissed Bella before pulling the covers up on both of them.

The morning after Bella was growing irritated of Edward's extravagant spending on items for her and Charlotte. Even though they had known each other for over a year, she seemed uncomfortable with his spending. Money was no object with him and he didn't care that he spent over fifteen hundred dollars on a purse. She liked it and he wanted to make it hers. Finally, lunch at the diner calmed Bella down and she was back to herself. They held hands across the table like teenagers on their first date. Bella blushed and laughed at some of the things Edward told her. She leaned across the table many times to kiss him. They were both thrilled that no one from the press recognized Edward. It made their afternoon that much more enjoyable.

Edward liked Rose and Emmett, although he was nervous to leave his daughter with them. Rose always came across snooty and appeared as if she didn't really like him. Sometimes she seemed even cold. Emmett pretty much acted like an overgrown child who enjoy fooling around. He was a doctor, which made Edward feel better. Edward tore both he and Bella away from the infant and they left.

When back in their hotel, Bella reveled what Edward all ready knew, Rose didn't like him. Edward could understand the recent and didn't blame her. Even when Edward went to go shower, he was a little sad knowing how someone in Bella's family didn't like him and there was nothing he could do to change it.

When he was ready, he walked out of the bathroom in a robe. His hair was done and he brushed his teeth. While he let Bella into the bathroom he changed into his suit. Once he had his pants and shirt on, he laid back on the bed. He flipped through the channels and decided to watch The Fresh Prince of Bell Air. He closed his eyes as the second episode began. He didn't hear Bella exit the bathroom. When she got his attention he opened his eyes and nearly drooled. She looked beyond words. She was always complaining about losing more weight, but her body looked perfect. She was going to fit in with the elite of Hollywood.

After the movie, which he got positive feedback from the only person he cared about, Bella, enjoyed, they attended the after party. At first Bella never left his side. She seemed submissive and shy. She wasn't his Bella. He could tell that she was out of her element and was uncomfortable as he introduced her to people in the business. He knew she had much admiration for Halle Berry so he introduced them. Bella sat next to her and they talked for over an hour. They seemed like long lost friends. When Halle began to talk about her daughter, Bella beamed and started talking about Charlotte. She grabbed her cell phone and showed their baby off. Edward excused himself to use the rest room and Bella had just waved him by. He was stopped on his way to the rest room by several friends. One his way back he was again stopped by people he hadn't seen in a while. It was almost a half hour before he returned to Bella's side. When he found her she was in the same spot talking to Halle. Matt Damon had joined them with his wife. They were talking parent talk. Edward chuckled to himself. She pushed her insecurities aside and was confident. Most of all, she was enjoying herself. Edward smiled as he joined the conversation about children.

The following morning he woke up with Bella in his arms. They were both naked from an intense and long over do night of passion. She watched as she slept. She was silent. He stroked her hair as she curled closer to his chest. Her body was pressed closely to his. His heart was more than content. It was filled with love and happiness. It wasn't some cheap experience, it was love. They hadn't had sex, but they shared and expressed themselves. They made love.

Edward laughed to himself. _Maybe Seth was right about one thing, maybe I am turning into a woman._ He knew his emotions were getting to him, but he didn't care. The most beautiful woman in the world lay sleeping in his arms, sound asleep and catching up on some must needed rest.


	43. Chapter 43

Out Take Four-Edward's Point of View Part Two

* * *

Thanksgiving was a pleasant time for Edward and Bella. He was excited to have his family visit them. He knew that Jane was excited about the wedding and was going to consume some of Bella's time dress shopping after the holiday.

On Thanksgiving day, Bella's parents as well as Emmett and Rose were coming over. Alice and Jasper as well as their children were also going to join them. Edward looked forward to chasing Elizabeth again outside and jumping in the leaves. It would only be a matter of time before he would be doing those things with Charlotte. The thought alone made him smile.

Bella had invited Jacob for dinner as well. He politely declined the invitation. He said he was spending time with his father as well as his new girlfriend and her daughter. The thought didn't excite him but Jacob knew his father came first.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jane asked him as he tried to make his way to the kitchen to help Bella with the fest.

"Sure, of course. Let's go to the office." Edward answered as Jane followed him down the hall. Edward closed the door and sat down on Bella's chair as Jane sat on the couch. "What's going on Jane?"

"It's about the wedding."

Edward paused. _I know nothing about weddings Jane. You know how I feel about them. _"Okay, what's going on with the wedding? Are you having second thoughts? Does Marcus know?"

Insulted, Jane rolled her eyes. "No you dumb ass. I can't wait to marry Marcus. I mean, we've lived together for how long, it's nice to look forward to something more." Jane paused as she looked at her little brother. "How about you, do you have any bells in your future?"

Shaking his head Edward answered his sister. "You know how I feel about that."

"You didn't want kids either, but look at you now. You're like father of the year or something."

Edward paused and let out a soft laugh. "Jane, it isn't the same. Plus, this isn't about me, it's about you. What is it that you need to talk about?"

Jane inhaled deeply as she looked at Edward. Tears formed in her eyes. "Dad's been gone for five months. Five months Edward, that's almost a year. How has it been that long? It seems like it was just yesterday. I feel like I just talked to him." She began to sob.

Edward walked from around the desk and hugged his sister. "I know Jane, I miss him too. I expect him to call me and brag about some big fish he caught, or harass me about coming home again soon. I can't believe he will never hold Charlotte. I think about him all the time. I miss him so much."

"Me too," Jane hiccupped as the tears fell down her cheeks. She looked at her brother who wiped away her tears. "Edward, I really, really wanted dad to give me away. It really upsets me that he isn't going to be there."

Nodding, Edward knew her disappointment. He wanted his father to meet and get to know his daughter. At one point Charlie was way more excited about the child's impending birth than Edward was. He loved Bella as soon as he met her and immediately welcomed her into their tight knit family. Edward hoped that one day he'd be half the man his father was. Most of all, no matter what Edward did in his life; he only wanted to make his parents proud. Now he also added Bella and Charlotte to that list. "I wish he was Jane. I really wish he was here."

"Me too," Jane said more composed. She looked up at her brother with doe eyes. "Well, obviously he isn't going to be here he can't give me away. Mom and I were talking and, well, I want you to give me away at my wedding."

Shocked, Edward looked at his sister. "What? Me?"

"I would like you to walk me down the aisle and give me away to Marcus. Would you?"

Edward laughed. "I never thought the day would come when you'd ask me to give you away. Why didn't I think of this years ago? It would have been so much easier than arguing with you. Jane of course I'll give you away. I should have done it years ago."

Jane rolled her eyes again. "You should stick to the scripts Edward because you aren't funny without them."

Edward smiled. "I know. Of course I'll walk you down the aisle. Really, I'd feel privileged." He hugged his sister tightly. "You know you and I don't do the mushy crap with each other, but I do love you Jane."

"I love you too Edward."

"I owe you a lot. It's all because you made me write that stupid letter to Bella that we got back together. I owe you so much."

"Just name your next kid after me and we'll be even."

"Next kid?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Don't hold your breath on that any time soon but we'll see what the future holds."

Edward and Jane walked out of the office. Jane went off to find Renee and Marcus while Edward was walking towards the kitchen. He paused as he overheard a conversation between Bella and Esme.

"How is Edward doing?" Esme asked.

_I'm fine Esme, why didn't you just ask me yourself when I took your jacket?_

"You know he is fine. You and daddy babysat for us last week again."

Esme nodded. "Yes I know, but is everything all right between the two of you?"

Bella beamed. Her smile made Edward's heart melt. "Perfect. Never better. I love him and he loves me. He's so good with Charlotte, as you have seen. I'm very happy right now and things couldn't have been better."

"You could be engaged."

_What? We just got back together as a couple! Slow down! What was that phrase Jasper used to describe Esme once? Oh yes, slow down Ice Bitch._

"What?"

"Engaged Isabella, as in going to get married. It used to be a dream of yours."

"Are you serious mother?"

_Listen to your daughter, are you serious woman?_

"Isabella, you have always wanted to get married and have children."

"I always wanted to feel loved with my partner."

_Why yes we are partners. We make all the decision concerning our daughter together. We are in this for the long haul._

"Partner? Partner Isabella, really? Are you now a lesbian or something now? Edward is your partner?" Esme cackled.

_Don't mock your daughter Esme!_

"Mother, Edward is my partner. We are together. He's my boyfriend. Together we are raising a baby. We are making decisions together about our lives and Charlotte's. He is my partner."

_Score one for Bella, Esme zero._

Esme huffed. "Wouldn't it be better if he was your husband?'

"Mother!"

"What? Believe it or not I want to see you happy Isabella."

"But I am happy. I'm living my dream."

"Your dream was to be an unwed mother?"

_That was low, even for you Esme. No points for you._

"It's like this mother, Edward and I just got back together. I'm more in love with him than I have ever been with anyone in my life. I love that we are back to where we left off in our relationship."

"Isabella, you deserve more. You deserve your dreams, and a commitment."

_Are you even listening to yourself as the words leave your mouth? We are committed._

"You want to know something? You are right. I want to get married and share that commitment with someone."

_See, just listened to-wait, did she just say she wants to get married?_

"I want that someone to be Edward."

_Hold up, what? We haven't talked about marriage._

"However I'm not pushing the issue. We just got back together. We are in a good place. I don't want to jeopardize that. Plus, he told me he doesn't want to get married. I'm so happy to have him back in my life I'm not pressing the issue."

"I think you are selling yourself short. What about Jacob?"

"What about Jacob?" Bella asked

_Yes, what about Jacob? Why are we talking about him? Where are you going with this? Shit Esme, I know where you are going with this. You are sinking to a new low._

"Well, he loves you and I'm sure he'd love to marry you."

_I knew you were going there._ _Over my dead body would he ever marry her! No, I wish this was my house so I could kick you out! You are an insane woman. Don't you ever listen to what your daughter tells you?_

"I can't believe you'd even bring this up again. For the last time mother, I love Jacob but I'm not in love with him. He's been a really great friend. I don't know how I would have been able to survive my pregnancy without him, but he's not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please, for the last time, just be happy for me. Drop this subject."

With Bella's statement, Edward left the area by kitchen and went to find his daughter. It was time to feed her and get her ready for a nap.

* * *

After their guests had left and Edward's family retired to the family room for the evening, Edward took over bathing Charlotte. He kissed her and loved giving Bella a break. He was relaxed until she brought up a sore subject.

"Tanya was looking for you."

"What are you talking about?" _What kind of crap is she going to pull now? She must be pissed about New York._

"Your mother told me that she went to Washington to look for you. She was desperate to talk to you. She was even crying."

"Why would she want to see me?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell Renee. When was the last time you talked to her?"

Edward didn't want to let Bella know that he saw her in New York, even if it wasn't a social visit. He looked away as he answered. "Right before my dad died."

_Remember, Emmett said not to tell her about what happened before. There is no reason to bring up the past. Her brother told me not to say anything. I'm not going to talk about this, even though-even though nothing. I'm not talking about it._

"Did anything happen between you two while we were apart?"

"What?" Edward asked annoyed.

_We made out and touched each other. If Jane wouldn't have called when she did we would have…oh good god. Thank goodness Jane has good timing. _ "No, of course not."

"So you just stopped talking to her without warning?"

_Why are you so hung up on this? I never want to talk to her again. I can't tell you the truth. _"I figured if I was serious about having a future with you I'd have to leave her in the past."

_I said something right, she's smiling at me._ "You are such a wise man."

"It's nothing to do with me, it has to do with all of the money I have paid for therapy."

"Are you sure nothing happened between you to?"

_Drop it all ready! _"Yes!" _Oh god, I didn't mean to snap at her. Now the baby is crying. I upset both of my girls. "_Why are you asking me this again? What, do you not trust me?"

"No, it's not that. I don't know why I asked again and of course I believe you and trust you. I know you would never lie to me. I just feel insecure when it comes to her. You-you have a history with her that is untouchable."

"There is no reason for you to feel like that. That was a long time ago. She is history." _History, events that occurred in the past. You live and learn from history. The lesson I learned was she is trash and useless. _

"I know, but when we were apart, you were so different during that time. I just wondered if anything happened between you two since you worked with her and-"

"Bella, that's enough. Nothing happened between us." _And there I go upsetting both of them again._

"All right, I'm sorry, I get it. I'm sorry I asked and won't again." _Way to go Swan. You just successfully complete the 'how to make the love of your life feel like a piece of shit' portion of the evening._

_Edward, take deep breaths, calm the fuck down. Look at her. _ "No, I'm the one who is sorry. She just-I don't know. I realize our history and I get so angry with her and I guess I just snapped. I just have bad memories, you know?"

_Good, she's touching me lovingly. She still loves me and seems to understand._ "I know and I'm sorry you got so upset talking about her. I guess it is a lot of insecurity on my behalf. Let's just concentrate on making good memories of me, you and Charlotte."

_I am loving the way you think. That is why you are the only one for me baby. Let's NEVER bring up her name again._ "That sounds good to me. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go to bed."

_Yes, let's go to bed_

* * *

"Marriage? How does that make you feel?" Renee asked as she rocked Charlotte.

"Do I really have to tell you my views on it?" Edward rolled his eyes.

Renee looked at her son. "You have a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous girlfriend who loves you. Right, it is way too soon to bring up the topic, but you better start thinking about it Edward, especially with your sister getting married and Bella helping her. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella was looking at the wedding dresses envisioning what she'd look like in one."

"Don't say that."

"I really don't understand what your problem is Edward. I understand your reservations at first before the baby was born. How do you feel now about her?"

Edward smiled as he looked at Charlotte. She was fighting a losing battle with sleep as she rested in her Mimi's arms. "Besides Bella, she is the love of my life. I can't imagine she hasn't been here longer than three months. It seems like she has always been here. She's perfect. I don't want to imagine her not being here."

"Remember when you said you never wanted to have more children and you changed your mind. I hope you reconsider marriage too."

"Mother."

"No Edward. You know Bella isn't going to use you for your money and you two have a past together, granted it isn't that long, but still. It was enough for you two to have created this little thing. Edward, I have to say I agree with Esme on this one."

"She's a bitch mom."

Renee stopped and laughed. "That maybe true, but she is right about her daughter, especially if it is her dream Edward. You say you love Bella, but do you really want to deprive her from one of her dreams?"

"Well, no."

Renee placed Charlotte in her swing as she slept. Renee placed a hand on Edward's shoulders. "Edward, you know she isn't Tanya. You know she would never hurt you. She loves you for you, Edward. Just think about it. You two only just got back together so it's too early to bring up and talk about now, but Edward, you have to think about it. Don't lose her again. Just remember," Renee paused and pointed to the baby, "You have changed your mind once and you can just as easily change it again." Renee looked over at Marcus coming out of the room. "Marcus, why did you choose to ask Jane to marry you?"

"Give it a rest mother," Edward whispered.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "I love her." He paused to let out a chuckle. "I am going to sound like a total chick, but I knew the first time I met her that she was it for me. She was unlike any woman I had ever met. She spoke her mind and she wasn't afraid who was around to hear it. She's confident and so beautiful." He paused and looked at Renee and smiled. "That is just the extremely abbreviated version of why I wanted to marry her. We have been together for-"

"Eternity?" Edward teased.

Laughing, Marcus replied. "Almost, not quite yet though. We have been together for so long that I couldn't imagine life without her. I feel like we just go together. There will never be anyone else for me."

Renee turned and looked at Edward. "Sound familiar." She paused to as he rolled his eyes again. "Stop that! You heard what Marcus said. Now it's time to man up Edward. There have been a few issues in your relationship and you have been responsible for all of them. As much as I love Bella and I know she isn't perfect because she's like the rest of us, only human, she has done nothing in your relationship besides love you. In time please man up again. You've done it once and I have all the faith in the world you can do it again. Things are fine with you two now but you will have to take it another step in the future. Keep that in the back of your head.

Before Edward could say anything, the garage door opened and he hear Jane's voice. "I found a dress!" Edward looked at his mother and left the room to join his sister and Bella in the kitchen.

Renee did not bring up the conversation of marriage again and Marcus never questioned Edward's intent with Bella. Both of them left Edward with a lot to think about. He figured he had to work out his own issues before he could ever consider that step. He wondered if Kate could recommend anyone on the east coast. He made a mental note to maybe email her later.

With all of his family staying under Bella's roof, he did coax Renee and Jane into babysitting before they flew back home. Edward took Bella to Blue Ginger in Wellesley. They laughed and he found it easier to leave Charlotte at home.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked confused.

"It doesn't matter who she is with, it's still hard to leave the baby."

"I think might have to wean yourself from her. You go back to work in a few weeks." _I think I'm going to have to wean myself from you. I love having you with me every day. Even if we clean the house together and never get dressed, I love every day with you and our baby._

"I don't want to think about that let alone talk about it. And thanks, now I'm sad."

"I bet I could put a smile on your face." _We could go somewhere before we went back home. I'm sure there is a hotel or something on the way back, just for a little while._

"Edward!" Bella laughed.

"What? I'm just trying to keep you happy." _Or not, she didn't get my humor._ "Seriously Bella, she's fine and we are going to enjoy a nice dinner."

"You're right. I'll just get you back later."

_So she did catch on. I love my innocent acting Bella! _"For what?"

"For being inappropriate in public!"

_I love you._ "That's my girl, your mind immediately goes into the gutter."

"Well, what did you mean then?"

_There's no time like the present. Ha, and Jane said I couldn't make jokes on my own. That was lame._ "I was going to give you this, but I think where your mind was heading more."

Bella laughed. "You're gift giving is going to drive me crazy! You don't have to do that."

"First you cut me off from buying our daughter little things at the store and now I can't buy you anything?" _Should I approve my shopping lists before I make purchases? Give me a break!_

"Edward, no I don't want anything. That stuff is nice but it means nothing to me. I have everything I want. I have you and Charlotte. That's enough for me."

The waitress came over and took their order. Bella looked at Edward as the waitress left and saw disappointment in his eyes. "Talk to me, please?"

_Why does it matter what I spend my money on? It's my money! _"I don't understand why I can't buy things for you or the baby? I want to do this. I have more money sitting in my account s than I will ever spend in my lifetime. What's the point of it all if I can't spend it on what I want to?"

"Like I said, it is a nice idea but I want just you. It seems too much for me. I know other woman would love it, but it's not me Edward. All of the jewelry is nice, but I would rather have you, which is what I have. I love the little things we do together. I love how we go food shopping together and sit around lazily reading the paper on Sundays. I love how you read the entertainment section and I'm reading the sports page. I love how when we put Charlotte on her belly, which she hates, you get down with her and play with her, or how you bring me something to drink in the middle of the night when I get up with her. These are the things that are important to me. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

_She does love me, a lot._ "Yes. I just wish you'd let me spoil you." _You deserve it._

"You all ready do Edward. I feel so loved by you, I feel safe with you. I know you'd never hurt me and you love me. I know you won't lie to me. I can be myself around you. These things are important to me, not some pretty overpriced item."

_I'm going to play dirty!_ "I understand what you are saying and I'll save all my spoiling up for Christmas."

"Edward!"

"What? It's a holiday and you do nice things for those you love. Let me do this."

Bella eventually nodded. "Fine, but we'll talk about limits later for both Charlotte and me." She paused for a moment and smiled. "It's our baby's first Christmas. Can you believe it?"

_Our baby's first Christmas. I love those words pouring off your lips._ "I love when you say things like that. _Our_ daughter."

"That she is."

Edward leaned across the table again and kissed Bella. "That she is."

* * *

"Thank you James. I know you are probably starving and she is probably a slave driver to work for," Edward said sarcastically. Bella had often spoken of James in the highest regards. He bought Charlotte a gift and a basket of different organic lotions and bath products. Edward knew him by name but had never seen him. As he stood in front of his girlfriend's assistant, the man wasn't what Edward had imagined. He was maybe mid to late twenties. He seemed shy but confident. He was good looking. Edward couldn't help but notice a picture of him with a man on his desk. Their arms were wrapped around each other's waists.

"It's no problem at all. Bella hasn't been herself since she came back last week. She must be stressed out between working here and caring for this little girl. She is beautiful." James said looking from Edward to a sleeping Charlotte. She was asleep and tucked into her stroller.

Edward looked down at his daughter. "She is pretty cute. She looks more like her mother. She's a beautiful woman." He paused to look at his daughter once more before looking up again at James. "I don't want to keep you from your break any longer. Can you call her?"

"Yes, of course." James replied as he went to his desk.

Before James could pick up the phone, he handed him three bills folded. "James, this is for your trouble. Please don't tell Bella that I gave this to you. Apparently she has a thing about giving gifts. You did a wonderful by forgoing on your lunch for a little while and you work extremely hard for Bella. I know she appreciates you. You deserve this."

James' hands shook as he took the money from his hands. "There is three hundred dollars there. I can't take this."

_What is it with people? Why can't they accept a nice jester? _"James, I want you to have it, with the one condition don't tell Bella. It's yours and I refuse to take it back." He paused before James could rebuttal. "Can you make that phone call now?"

James thanked Edward and picked up the phone. As Edward began to walk towards Bella's office he heard the one sided conversation. "Um, you have a visitor."

Edward gave Bella minute before he knocked on her door. James walked over to Edward. "Thank you, really thank you."

"It's not a problem James."

James smiled at him and knocked on the door. "Ms. Cullen your appointment is here."

"Thanks, I think? How did I miss this one? It's not documented anywhere?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it was last minute. Enjoy your lunch." Again, James smiled at Edward as he moved closer to the door.

"Thank you." Edward heard Bella walk closer to the door. He walked in when she smiled. "You!"

"Me. When you called this morning and said you were going to be late, I felt bad. I called James and asked if you had any appointments. When he said no, I asked if he minded staying a little before he took his lunch to let us in so we could have lunch with you."

"You made a picnic lunch?"

"Yes, complete with," _a blanket. "_I cheated though. I picked up salad and sandwiches from the deli near us. Oh, I also have blood orange, your favorite sparkling soda."

_I love the feel of your amazing lips on mine. _ "You are amazing, you know that right? This is perfect and exactly what I needed. Thank you."

_I hate that you are back at your stupid job. Why don't you just quit? We are so lucky that we can afford to do that. You don't have to touch your trust found. Let me support us. I miss you not being home with me and Charlotte during the day. _"It's the least I can do for you. I know you hate being away from her so we weren't doing anything. I thought this was a good idea. I have something to show you when you get home."

"I told you nothing extravagant."

"See, I don't like how you are jumping to conclusions. You don't even know what it is! Let's just sit and enjoy lunch, shall we?"

"Okay Charlotte, daddy got the tree inside the house. It's in the stand. I put water in the stand. Am I missing anything? We bought lights because I don't know where mommy keeps the Christmas decorations. I hope she likes white," he looked over at Charlotte rocking in the swing. She was wide awake and very alert as Edward spoke to her. "I'll put these up and then we can start dinner, sound like a plan pretty girl?"

Edward grabbed a chair from the kitchen and wrapped the lights from top to bottom. He plugged them in and smiled. It was the first time he had decorated a Christmas tree since he was a child. He thought he had done a good job. He placed the bag with the two ornaments and placed them on the table. "One of those are for you but we have to wait for mommy to get home." Charlotte yawned and fussed a little. Edward picked her up and carried both her and the swing to the kitchen. "Stop that, I don't like it when she works either. She would be upset if we put those on now. She'll want to help."

Edward sat the swing down, and then placed Charlotte in it. He buckled her in and set the swing on a medium speed. She still fussed a bit. "Shhhhh, mommy will be here soon. I know you love her. I love her so much." He stopped and sat next to the swing. He picked his daughter up out of the swing again and held her. "You know your grand-your Mimi Renee and Uncle Marcus have me thinking about a lot of things. You see, well, I know mommy wants to get married, someday. I heard hear telling Mimi Esme that she wants to marry me. I'm scared baby, I'm so scared." Edward was interrupted by what sounded like a laugh from Charlotte. She smiled and looked up at Edward.

"Really Charlotte, do you think that's funny?" He asked softly. He shook his head as he continued. "A long time ago a bad lady was very mean to daddy. We were going to get married but really thank god she did something bad and we didn't. Then I met mommy and she changed me. She's such a good lady. Plus she's easy on the eyes too. You're mommy is so beautiful and I pray that you grow up and look like her. Anyway, because of the bad lady I said I never wanted to get married. I don't know if I want to, even though I love your mommy and I never want her to leave me. I don't know what I should do. Do I just pretend I don't know, or do I ask her to marry me?"

Charlotte let out a big sigh and smiled as she touched her father's face. "Really, are you going to start hassling me now too? Mimi Renee, and actually Mimi Esme too would be very proud of you if that's what you are doing." He looked at his daughter who continued to beam. "Really, give me a break little girl." Charlotte continued to coo and smile. Her smile was contagious and Edward couldn't help but smile too. "That's enough form you young lady or you'll be grounded."

Charlotte began to grimace and let out a cry. "I'm sorry honey, daddy was only joking. You definitely aren't grounded pumpkin. You are the best. Maybe it's time to go back and swing. Maybe that'll make you happy and I can," Edward paused as he buckled her back into the swing. He began to sing in a silly voice. "I need to make dinner. Dinner for your mom. She'll be hungry and she'll want some," he paused and walked over to the fruit and vegetable bowl on the isle. "Asparagus. Good thing I put the chicken in. Your mom likes chicken," he briefly paused as the front door opened. He smiled and looked at Charlotte. "She's home now. We need to make dinner so we can have dessert. I'm cutting up the asparagus so we can stem it." He paused and saw Bella standing in the doorway. "I didn't hear you come in beautiful. Did you see it?"

"The humongous tree sitting in the living room? It's beautiful."

After placing the vegetable in the steam, he picked up Charlotte again. "I want to show you something else too."

Bella followed him back into the room with the giant tree. He reached down on the coffee table and grabbed a back containing two small boxes. He handed one to Bella to open. "Before you roll your eyes at me, just open it and see what it is." _You'll love it, I promise._

Bella shook her head as she opened the small box labeled Lenox. She lifted the lid and saw a little glass bear sleeping on a cloud with a Santa hat on. It read, "Baby Charlotte's First Christmas."

"This is beautiful. She loves it," she said kissing him. "Do you want to put it on?"

"No, you do it." He smiled as he watched Bella placed the ornament on the tree. "There is one more in there, can you grab it?"

"Sure." Again, like déjà vu Bella lifted the Lenox lid. Inside was two crystal hearts meshed together. All it said was, "I love you." Bella looked up confused.

_You don't love it, do you? Why are you looking at me like that? _"Let me explain. I know last year was our first Christmas together, but our relationship was so new. Now, it seems routine to me. Like we were always together. I love you and thought this was a cute, inexpensive way to show you."

Bella beamed. She handed it back to Edward as she took Charlotte. "You put this one on the tree."

"No, let's do it together." He said as he took her hand and placed it his. Together, they put it on the tree. "You know this is the first of many more, right?" _I only want you to be in my life until I die and then maybe the afterlife. Is that all right with you?_

"I'm hoping Edward. I'm hoping." She leaned over and kissed Edward. Though their tree was empty and needed more decorations, it felt perfect to both of them.


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I know it's been a while. Please know I'm not abandoning this story. I've had major internet and computer issues. I'm hoping that they will be resolved tomorrow. Please stick with me!

Also, I would love to know what you guys are thinking.

Happy reading,

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella and Edward were playing with Charlotte in the living room. They both laid on either side of her on their stomachs. They were singing to her and tickling her. She was squealing with delight. She reached and touched both of her parents' faces. Edward held a rattle for her which she reached for almost immediately still laughing.

"God, she is getting so big. She is actually doing things now. She doesn't just sit there anymore," Bella observed.

Edward smiled. "She is so happy all the time. Oh, did we show you what the princess can do?"

"What did you teach her?" Bella asked.

"Watch," Edward smiled. He picked up the baby and reached over to grab the Boppy pillow. He placed Charlotte in the middle. After placing her so she was comfortable, Edward let go of his daughter.

"Edward, no! She needs supp-is she sitting?" Bella asked with her mouth open.

Edward smiled. "Yes. Look at her! I wrote it in her baby book."

"You did? Thank you babe," Bella smiled as she leaned over and kissed Edward. She then reached over and picked up Charlotte. "You are so big bug. I can't believe how big you are. You are so strong!" She kissed her head.

Crawling towards his two girls, Edward sat behind Bella while she held the baby. Bella just looked at her. "You should see what I got her for Christmas," Edward beamed.

Bella looked up at him. "About that, we need to set limits."

"Limits, why?"

"Because you can't buy her or me everything. Sometimes I think you'd buy me an entire island if I asked you too."

"Find me a secluded island and it's yours." Edward said as he flashed a crocked smile.

"Edward!"

"What? I'm serious. Bella, I'm extremely wealthy. I've been making movies since I was twelve. My parents put the money away from me and from the time I was twelve to nineteen I wasn't able to touch the money. It just sat in a trust fund. I got an allowance for crying out loud! My money just sat there and accumulated interest. I'm not talking hundreds or thousands of dollars, I'm talking millions. Plus I've made several movies since I was nineteen. I have the money to spend."

"Edward, that's regardless. I don't want you to spoil me, or us. I want to set limits."

"Limits?"

"Yes limits. I think it's only fair. I mean, that way it's equal. I don't have an unlimited amount of money to spend on you. Let's both agree to spend the same thing for the holidays." Bella rationalized.

"I don't know. I think you deserve more than I do. Look what you have all ready done for me," Edward said pointing to Charlotte. "There is no way I'll ever top that. You will always have me beat because you gave me the most precious thing I will ever have in my life. Also Bella, you changed me. I never thought I'd have another child and look at us now. I know what I said and did to you, but I wouldn't change the end result for anything in the world."

Bella leaned back and rested against Edward. She kissed his checked as she nuzzled Charlotte close. She looked at him. "That was sweet, but I still think we should set a limit."

"Fine, I guess I'll lose this argument anyway. What were you thinking?"

Bella sighed. "Three hundred dollars."

"Are you insane? Five at least."

Bella shook her head. "No way."

"Come on Bella!"

Bella turned around and faced Edward. "I mean it Edward. I can't afford what you can. I want it to be fair for both of us."

"I don't want anything from you but you." Edward argued back.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not budging over this. I'll return anything you get me or refuse it."

Edward shook his head. He wasn't going to win this argument so he decided to drop it. "Fine. I promise to spend reasonably for Christmas."

Bella leaned back into Edward. He reached his arms around her waist and held her close. "Thank you. That goes for Charlotte too you know. She doesn't need anything. Least of all she doesn't need you to go overboard buying her anything. She is going to get loads of things from my parents, your mom and Jane and Emmett," Bella paused purposely leaving Rose's name out. "Plus she isn't even going to remember this Christmas. Its more for us than her."

Edward nodded as he kissed the top of Bella's head. The truth in the matter was her gift was all ready bought and wrapped and it exceeded their agreed limit.

* * *

"We live that way Edward. Where are you going?" Bella asked as Edward drove in a different direction.

"I have a surprise for you," Edward smiled glancing over to Bella.

Bella looked at the clock on the dashboard. "It's almost ten. Alice and Jasper are watching Charlotte. We need to get there so they can go to bed."

"You know, I'm a stay at home dad. I have lots of time during the day to think of things. I called Alice the day after you spoke to her. I asked her to watch Charlotte all night. She said she would love to watch her. She had an ulterior motive. She and Jasper have been discussing more children. He says two is enough and she wants one more. She thinks watching Char will help change his mind. I haven't known them nearly as long as you have, but I have learned that Alice usually gets what she wants."

Bella laughed. "You're right about that."

Edward squeezed her hand. That leaves us all alone tonight."

Bella smiled. "She's gone all night? We've never left her all alone before."

"I told Alice she could call us at any time to pick her up. I packed an overnight bag with clothes, diapers and milk for her and dropped it off yesterday morning while you were at work. I also took the liberty of calling your doctor to ask if it would be all right to have one glass of an alcoholic beverage. She said one serving wouldn't be bad, especially since you don't do it all the time. She also said that you should drink water and not feed the baby for a couple of hours after the drink."

"Edward, where are you taking me?" Bella asked as Edward turned down the street. Bella looked around the busy street.

"You'll know as soon as we get there, I promise." Edward smiled as he continued to drive. He parked the car several minutes later. "We're here. Actually, we need to walk a few blocks and then we'll be there. Stay in the car until I come over to your side." Edward told Bella as he walked out of the car. He walked over to Bella's door and opened it. He took her hand and helped her out. He closed the door and placed his arm around her waist.

"You're such the gentleman," she smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Are you warm enough?" Edward asked as he rubbed her shoulders through her coat.

"I'm fine thank you. Are we close?" Bella asked. She knew where she was but didn't know where Edward was taking her.

"It's on the next street. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." Edward smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

They crossed the street and walked towards a bar. Bella's face lit up. "Is this the bar where we first met?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. I thought you'd like to revisit some old memories."

Bella beamed as they stopped to show the bouncer their id. They walked in and sat at the bar. They looked over at the small stage area set up. "That brings back memories," Bella thought out loud.

Edward turned to her with two green drinks in his hands. "It does. Here you go. I hope you are in the mood for a Madori Sour," he told her as he handed her a drink.

"This is the first drink that we had together," Bella smiled. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered. There is very little I don't remember when it comes to you. This was special." Edward explained as he reached on the bar and grabbed a glass of water. "Don't forget to drink this too."

Bella took a big sip and sighed. "I appreciate this. This is one of the most thoughtful things you have ever done for me and really. You have done a lot of thoughtful things, especially lately. I have to ask you, why are you doing all of this?"

Edward smiled as he pushed closer to Bella. The lights dimmed and the local singer stepped onto the make shift stage. "We've been talking a lot about our future, a future I am looking forward spending with you. I also think it is nice to remember where we came from. We started here when I asked you about your drink. You didn't know who I was."

Bella laughed. "I still don't know about all of the movies you've been in."

"No you don't."

"Edward, this was so sweet." Bella told him as she leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

They sat together listening to the young musician began to sing with his acoustic guitar. The second song he sang was "Someone to Watch Over Me," which was followed by "Every Rose Has It's Throne," two songs Edward had sung in hi concert on that night. He smiled as he looked down at Bella.

"Did you have anything to do with his song selection?" Bella asked.

"I'm afraid not. They must have been on his play list." Edward explained. He and Bella listened to a few more songs before Edward made a comment. "I miss that. I miss singing. I didn't do it nearly as much as I would have liked, but still, I miss it. I miss writing songs. I would like to write you a song."

"Really?"

"Of course. You are kind of my muse. You inspire everything I do." Edward stated.

Bella laughed as she clapped. The musician's first set was finished and he left the stage. "Thank you. This has been a really great night." Bella paused as she rested her head on Edward's shoulders. She played with the collar of his shirt as her eyes looked up. "You know Mr. Swan; I think I am going to hold you to that." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "You know, we are all alone over night and we aren't home. I could think of a few things we could do before the end of the evening. Maybe I should show you my gratitude for the evening."

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded as she got off her chair. She smiled and kissed Edward sweetly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Yes. Let's go home."

* * *

"Okay mom, I'll talk to you later. Be safe and enjoy your trip. Bella and Charlotte send their love too. Merry Christmas. Mom, really that joke is terrible when a child tells it and it is worse when you tell it. Yes, I'll talk to you next year," Edward said as he rolled his eyes. He was silent as he made eye contact with Bella. Tears formed in his eyes. "I miss him too. I wish he was here too. It is hard. He'd want you to have fun and be happy mom." Bella paused. "Okay. I will. I love you too." Edward hung up the phone and walked closer to Bella. He placed his phone on the kitchen island as he stood next to her.

"How's your mom doing?"

Edward sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "She's all right. She is all over the place emotionally. She is obviously happy because it's Christmas and she is going away. She is upset because number one, this is the first Christmas that I haven't been home."

"I'm sorry. We should have gone there."

Edward shook his head. "No we shouldn't have. We have our own family and we are here. l know it isn't impossible, but it isn't easy to travel with a baby. I don't feel comfortable with her on a six hour flight. Maybe next year we can talk about it, but right now, no way. I'm a grown up, its okay that I'm not home for Christmas." Edward paused as he looked at Bella again but with a sad expression. "She also misses my dad."

"That's understandable. This time of year is hard, especially the first one." Bella paused and looked at Edward again. "How are you with that? I mean, how are you feeling?"

Edward looked away. He looked at the monitor and watched his daughter sleep silently. His eyes then met Bella's. "I miss him. It has gotten easier, but I miss him. I talk to Charlotte about him sometimes. It makes me sad that he isn't around to see our amazing daughter." He paused and began to cry. Bella embraced him. "It's so hard. Mom feels guilty because she is living and having fun and he isn't by her side. They were supposed to plan their dream vacation this year and now she's alone." Edward continued to cry as Bella held him closer. His tears left wet marks on her shirt. When he was composed he took a step back. Bella moved forward and wiped his tears away from his face before holding his hand. "The first one is the hardest, right? Next year will be better right?"

"That's what I'd think. I'm sorry Edward." Bella told him honestly.

Edward offered a half smile. "Thanks. Mom also said she wants you and Charlotte to have the best Christmas ever. She'll call when she gets home. She wants to plan another trip here."

"I'd love to have her again. She's a great woman." Bella smiled.

Nodding, Edward looked at Bella. "Yes she is. Come on, we should get ready to go to your parents while Char is sleeping."

* * *

Later that evening, Bella was helping Esme clean the dinner up. Rosalie followed her into the kitchen but said nothing to Bella. Bella still refused to say anything to Rose. They cleaned silence. Bella left the room first and went to look for Edward when Emmett stopped her.

"Hey Bells?" He called.

"Yes Em?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the, um, process with the baby. Bree is moving to Boston at the end of next week." Emmett explained.

Bella shrieked as she hugged her big brother. "Emmett, I'm so happy for you! Please let me know if Edward and I can do anything for you."

Well," Emmett began. "There is one thing you could do."

"What is it? You know I'd do anything for you."

Emmett looked at his sister and was silent for a moment. He shook his head before he answered. "Could you try to make up with my wife? She really misses you."

Bella swallowed. "Did she tell you she was sorry about the things she said about Edward?"

"No, but she did say she doesn't like him. Bella please quit fighting with her. She is really upset."

Bella shook her head. "Emmett, she has to be the one who makes the first move. I'm done. She really insulted me and my relationship and she insulted Edward. She has to apologize first."

"But Bella-"

"No Emmett, I mean it. If you'd excuse me I'm going to find my boyfriend and my daughter," Bella said walking away from the hallway. She left Emmett before Rose approached her. She quickly found Edward talking to her father and wrapped her arms around his waist. As she watched Carlisle tell a story and hold his granddaughter, Bella leaned in and kissed Edward on the cheek. She laughed at the embarrassing story her father was telling.

After desert and a game of 'pass the baby form grandparent to grandparent,' Bella and Edward excused themselves. Her parents as well as Emmett and Rose were going to go to midnight mass. Esme invited Bella and Edward to go but they had politely refused. They gathered their belongings and left with the promise of seeing them in the afternoon for dinner.

* * *

When Christmas morning rolled in, Edward stretched. He looked at a sleeping Bella. She was peacefully resting. His eyes found the clock next to him. Charlotte was due to wake up any second.

Without skipping a beat, Edward quietly got up. After using the bathroom he walked down the hall to Charlotte's room. She was awake and kicking her feet. She smiled when she saw her father. He quickly changed her diaper and changed her into her first Christmas dress of the day. They walked together downstairs where Edward prepared her bottle and fed her.

After Charlotte's belly was full, he placed her in the swing as he began to make an omelet for Bella. He quickly chopped and diced onions, peppers and tomatoes and added them to the egg mixture. He toasted bread and buttered it. He picked up the baby and held her and balanced the tray with the other arm. He walked into their room and placed the tray on the dresser.

"Bella, wake up," he softly said kissing her ear.

She turned over on her back but kept her eyes closed. He gently placed Charlotte on her chest. She gooed. Bella laughed. She opened her eyes and held her daughter as she sat up. "You dressed her?"

"Yes. We have been busy. I changed her and fed her. She helped me make you breakfast. We have to eat so we can open our gifts." Edward said as he kissed Bella's nose. He got off the bed and retrieved the tray. They sat and enjoyed their breakfast. They laughed and took turns holding the baby.

When they were finished, Edward took Charlotte and made his way downstairs so Bella could get ready. He sat patiently with the baby by the tree. There were so many gifts under the tree; most of them of course were for the baby. He looked up when he heard Bella going down the stairs.

"Oh my god, I've never seen so many gifts in my life!" Bella laughed.

"And your parents and Emmett and Rose still have more." Edward added.

"This Mr. Swan is why I told you not to go crazy with the gifts for her. We should get started, shouldn't we?"

Edward nodded as Bella began to unwrap the gifts. They were from Renee. She bought several a ton of dresses in various sizes and designs. Renee also included matching socks or tights as well as shoes. Finally, she unwrapped a few toys and stuffed animals.

Next came gifts from Jane and Marcus. They had also gone overboard with many chic outfits and shoes as well as puzzles, books and a stuffed teddy bear.

"Wow," was the only thing that Bella could say.

Edward laughed. "I can't believe they bought all of this stuff. We didn't even open what we got her yet!"

Bella laughed as she handed Edward gifts from his mom. She reached out to take the baby. "These are for you."

Edward began to unwrap his boxes. His mother bought him clothes. Surprisingly enough he liked all of the items. She had also gathered items of his fathers and gave them in a handmade wooden box. She included a watch that belonged to Charlie's father. The box also held a pair of cufflinks. Edward opened the last package and saw a photo album filled with pictures from before Edward's birth and up to Renee's last visit. He lifted the frame that was in the box. It contained a picture of Edward and Charlie from the previous Thanksgiving. Tears filled Edward's brilliant emerald eyes. J

"Renee really went out." Bella said sliding close to him.

Edward nodded as he held the album. "She never makes things like this. She always intends to but the pictures just sit. This is really nice."

Bella nodded as he handed Edward gifts from his sister. It was a bag of gift cards from her and Marcus. She bought them to various stores including Amazon, Barnes and Noble, Nordstrom's and Starbucks. Jane also sent Edward a Bridal magazine with a post it that said, "hint, hint." Bella laughed to herself when she read it. Edward quickly pushed it back into the bag and had hoped Bella hadn't seen it.

"What was that?" Bella laughed.

"Um, kind of an inside joke. Why don't you open some gifts mommy?" Edward asked taking Charlotte from her.

Bella was nervous to open Renee's gifts. She immediately thought of her birthday gift and blushed. She was surprised when she saw different items of clothing. She had also purchased a necklace and earrings. Jane had bought her the same gift cards as Edward, with one extra one. She looked at the Victoria's Secret card and laughed at the note that simply said, "because of your birthday."

Bella took Charlotte back before he unwrapped Bella's gifts for her. Knowing she would receive a lot of clothes, Bella refused to buy her clothes. She bought books, toys (her favorite being a Sit N Spin that Charlotte was way too young for) and a few riding toys.

Edward reached over for the baby again. He looked at Bella and warned. "Okay, I had all ready a few things before we talked about a budget, so I might have gone overboard." Edward pointed to the gifts. "As you can clearly see I only bought her a few things."

Rolling her eyes, Bella began to unwrap the gifts. The first was a book based on Elvis's song "Love Me Tender." The cover showed a father holding a card that his little girl made him. She was sitting next to him with her head on his chest. Bella looked up and smiled.

Next came Edward's last gift. She unwrapped it and removed the lid to the box. She took out the paper and wasn't sure what she was looking at. "This is pretty paper, really nice. Do you care to tell me what I am looking at?"

"Well, this is the blue print for a play set in the back yard.

Bella looked confused. "It's nice but don't you think it's a little much? I mean she needs a swing and slide…what is all this other stuff?"

He pointed to a section of the paper. "This is my favorite part. I designed a small cottage down here. There are two rooms, but look, there are stairs that go to a second floor."

"You said you wouldn't go overboard."

Edward shook his head. "This isn't overboard," he paused and pulled out a small box. "This is overboard. I know she is too young to wear jewelry but when she is old enough I want her to have this." He pulled out a box that said, 'Tiffany and Co.' Inside was a gold chain with a peridot flower. "It's her birthstone. I saw it when I was making another purchase and I thought of Char wearing it, in a few years of course."

Bella couldn't help but smile. "It is beautiful. It's very sweet. We will still discuss the design of the play set. I mean, does she really need a cottage in the back yard?"

"Where is your since of fun? I can't wait until she's old enough and we pick out the furniture."

"Furniture?"

Edward nodded his head. "Of course! You can't have a house without furniture, but I want her to have say in that stuff, so it'll wait a few years and then I'll paint it."

Another smile formed on Bella's lips. "I think I like the thought of you in jeans and a tank top doing manual labor."

Edward returned her smile and laughed. "You have my wardrobe all picked out all ready? I didn't know your mind was that far into the gutter."

"Why don't I take her back so you can open your gifts from me?" Bella offered.

Edward handed the baby to her. He smiled as he opened clothing she had purchased for him. He also opened a notebook. "What's this?"

"Well, you had said that you wanted to write music again. This is a notebook for you to write lyrics. If you look under it there is a notebook to actually write music." Bella paused as she motioned to another package. "There is one more for you, over there."

Edward looked confused. The package was huge. He walked over and unwrapped it. He lifted a guitar case. He opened it and saw a custom made acoustic Fender guitar. "You were setting limits. What is this?"

"I want you to have this. I have planned it for a while and thought you would like it." Bella smiled.

"I can't take this, it's too much."

"Edward, please. It's been on order since October, after we went shopping for her costume. Plus, you said you were going to write me a song. Now I've provided you with the proper tools to do so." Bella explained. She looked up at him before he could speak again. "I knew you would go overboard, so I kind of did too."

"This is really awesome, thank you Bella," he said leaning in to kiss her. He took the baby back. "You're turn."

"Wait," Bella said. "Take this. Charlotte picked it out."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well, she felt bad since she had bought me something for my birthday and didn't get you anything. Don't worry; she picked it out herself, like she did with mine." Bella laughed as she handed Edward a bag. He opened it and took out a necklace with a dog tag on it. The dog tag had the date of Charlotte's birth written on it.

"This is great, I love it. Thank you Bella and thank you little girl," Edward smiled as he kissed Bella and his daughter. She sat in between his legs as Bella began to open her gifts. Edward felt nervous.

Once the first gift was unwrapped, Bella raised her eyebrow as she held the halter top of a bikini. It was form Betsey Johnson and called 'Hello Cupcake.' It was brown and white with tiny pink bows. The matching bottom was skirted. "Hmmm, thanks, I think?"

The next package reviled yet another bikini. She raised her eyebrow again and smiled. She looked back at the La Blanca by Rod Beattie 'Glamour' Halter Top. It was pink and really cute, but not something she would wear. "I don't understand. It's the beginning of winter in New England and I have two, two piece bathing suits. What's going on?"

Smiling, Edward looked at Bella. "Finish opening your gifts. Everything will be explained by the end."

Bella continued to open her next gift. Her eyes lit up when she saw a box from La Perla. For the third time that morning she raised her eyebrows. She lifted a navy blue baby doll negligee in silk georgette with lace embroidery at neckline which had a gathered band under bust and adjustable straps. It also included the matching underwear and bra. "What is this?"

"Just humor me two more times and open the next package."

Bella paused as she looked at him. "Really Edward, what is up with all of this stuff".

"Please?"

Nodding, Bella look at him. "Fine, then you will give me answers buddy, get it?

Edward nodded as Bella openned another box from Le Perla. Instead of raising her eyebrow, Bella blushed. There was a creamy gold color halter bra. The cups of the bra were silk. Along the edges was lace. Under the bra was a matching pair of underwear in the same color with garter belts and knee highs.

"Edward…"

Interrupting her, Edward looked at her. "One more Bella then everything will be explained. Just one more. Open that one under the tree…please?"

Bella hesitated as Edward put Charlotte into her swing. He handed Bella the package. "After this one I promise everything will make sense. Just open it, please?

Bella opened the box. Inside was an envelope. Bella opened the envelope slowly. She pulled out the contents. Her eyes opened once she realized what she was looking at. "Italy? Greece? Edward?"

Edward removed the pamphlets from her hands and smiled. He traced her jaw with his fingers. "Before you get mad at me, I want you to know that I haven't booked anything yet. As much as I would want to, I would never plan a vacation this big without telling you. I did, however, take the time to buy you a few necessities for the trip. If you don't like them return them. I know I was a little selfish with what I had planned because after extensive research I bought what I thought I'd like to see you in." Bella was about to interrupt when Edward held his fingers up to her mouth to stop her. "No, before you even start with your body image, I want you to know that I don't give a damn about what the numbers on the scale say. You are beautiful. I have been very lucky to get reacquainted with your body again and you are perfect. Don't change anything. I love you and you are beyond words gorgeous."

Tears flooded Bella's eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you. You know I've been having a tough time and well, thank you for those words. I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him again. "When did you think we should go on this get away? What about our angel over there?" Bella paused and panicked. "I have a feeling she wasn't invited and frankly I don't know if I'm ready to leave her for more than a night." The tears that were once joyous now made Bella anxious. Edward caught on immediately and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's Christmas, none of that, okay? It isn't like this trip is for tomorrow. It's for in the future. I want to go away with you somewhere you have always wanted to be. I would prefer it to be just the two of us, but considering how beautiful our little girl is over there I understand if you don't want to leave her. The thought of leaving her makes me upset too. I hadn't considered that far." Edward chuckled as he looked from a giggling and smiling Charlotte to Bella who was on the verge of a break down. "I just wanted to throw this out on the table for whenever you'd like. I know you just went back to work but when you are able to I want to get away with you….and you princess," Edward said looking over at Charlotte again. "Someday you and I will go away together, alone, but I guess not now or any time soon."

Silence filled them. Bella was concentrating on her hands twisted on her lap. "I'm sorry if you are mad or disappointed."

Shaking his head, Edward looked at her. "Disappointed? Bella, I'm not disappointed because you want to be a mother. I know your time with Charlotte is limited. I understand. I was a little insensitive for even throwing this on the table."

"No, it was sweet. You know I always wanted to go to Italy. It's very sweet and I do want to go with you someday."

"Then we will wait until then. No big deal. That doesn't mean I still wouldn't like it if you modeled some of the outfits I bought for you. You know, just for me."

Bella picked up the two halter top to the navy blue teddy and smiled. "Just for you? I guess you wouldn't want me to wear this for Christmas dinner then."

Edward returned her smile and laughed. "As much as I would love that and I'm thinking of it now, I don't think that your mother would approve of such attire."

"I wasn't even thinking about her. I was thinking about you."

"I know and I appreciate the thought, however maybe we can compromise."

"Compromise?"

Nodding, Edward looked at her. "Yes. Perhaps if I wash this item of clothing, by hand of course, maybe, just maybe you'll be able to wear it tonight after everyone leaves and we can, you know, celebrate Christmas just the two of us"

"Intriguing…very. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. There is always a possibility. Seriously, thank you for everything. I love them, I love you."

Bella walked over and grabbed Charlotte and held her. She looked at her and sighed. "Next year she won't want to be held like this. She'll be running all over the place. Oh god, she'll be so big Edward. She'll be this totally different girl. She won't be our baby any more."

"She's always going to be our baby Bella, but that's so weird to think about."

"Our little baby will be so big and probably independent. She'll want to try everything herself and won't want us there."

Laughing, Edward looked at Bella. "Bella, she'll be sixteen months old, not sixteen years old. She'll still want and need us."

"I know, I was just getting carried away.-pauses as she looks down at the baby. "She is all ready grown so much since she was born."

Edward moved so over and sat behind Bella. He placed one arm around her waist. Charlotte gripped a finger on his free hand. Bella looked at him. She looked like she wanted to say something but then looked away. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You were going to sassy something, so say it."

Bella stopped and debated with herself for a moment before she continued. "Do, do you ever think about us and the future? Maybe having I don't know, more than what we have now?"

"More? What do you mean more? More children or more what?"

"Well, yes, no-that's not what I meant. I meant-well, where do you see us in a few years? "

Edward wasn't ready for that conversation. He was very much taking things one day at a time and dealing with life as it came around. "I see us together."

"That's a good start. Anything else?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You should know by now I don't plan for the future. I don't plan. What is bringing this up?"

"I was just curious, that's all. Do you see a future for us, something long term?"

"What is it you want?"

"That isn't fair, I asked you first."

"I want you in my life, for always."

"That's great but how do you see us in two years? Five, ten years?" Bella asked.

"Together."

"Encouraging start."

Edward shook his head and looked at Bella. "What is bringing this up?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be talking about this. What's going on with you?"

Bella turned quiet and looked Charlotte.

"Talk to me, please? Don't hide behind her. We both have to stop doing that. We both do it when we don't want to face something. Clearly there is something bothering you Bella. Won't you please talk to me? Let me into that mind of yours. Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"With tears in her eyes, Bella looked at Edward. "Are you still against marriage?"

"What?"

"It just seems like the next step to me Edward. I didn't want to bring this up, I knew it was too early, damn it. We are so good right now where we are, I shouldn't have mentioned it. Just pretend I didn't say anything at all."

"If this is important to you, let's talk about it."

"Drop it, just drop it. Take her, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. I can't believe I brought that up." Bella shook her head and briefly paused. "I guess I should start lunch or dinner. They will be over here around three. I'll be back after my shower."

Edward was flustered. "Bella, don't go. Let's talk. Please?"

Bella walked away without saying nothing else about the subject.

Edward played with Charlotte while he began to prepare the turkey for dinner. He also made the stuffing and cut up the veggies. Next he fed Charlotte and then put her down for a nap. He stayed in the nursery until he head Bella leave their room and go downstairs. He put Charlotte into her crib and walked downstairs.

Edward met Bella in the kitchen. She looked around at all of his hard work. "You didn't have to do this you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. You were upset before. I figured if I got a head start we could use the time to talk."

Angry, Bella looked at him again. "When I said I wanted to drop it, I meant it, so just drop it."

"No, this conversation is important to you, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up.-Reaches for her hand and squeezes it. –Now Talk to me, please?"

Bella walked away and crossed her arms around her chest protectively. "Edward, it's Christmas I don't want to argue."

"Who said anything about arguing? I just need to get inside your head. I need to know what is going on in your head. I'm not a mind reader and you are upset. Talk to me and I promise there will be no arguing."

Again, Bella looked outside at the fresh fallen snow. There were only a few inches that fell during the evening hours. "Fine, you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"That's why I asked."

"Since we got back together and things seem pretty perfect between us. That's not to say that we aren't going to ever fight or disagree in the future. Obviously you don't agree with me when it comes to spoiling your girls because you do that everyday Edward. You don't need to spend a penny on me to make me feel like I am completely and utterly spoiled."

"I'm glad you feel that way. My plan is working then. I like doing it. I liked showing up unexpectedly with lunch. We had a good time a few weeks ago."

Bella smiled. We did. I don't want to lose what we have. I love you so much."

"I feel that way too. I love you Bella."

"I know you do. I don't know what I'd do if you left me again."

"Good thing we don't have to worry about that ever again."

"I'm afraid that someday that it might-I don't know. I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

"Don't tip toe around me Bella, just say it."

Bella paused and took a deep breath. "I want to get married. I'm not talking about next week or next month or even this year, I mean eventually down the road I want you to be my husband. I like where we are and we done a pretty decent job of overcoming some huge obstacles. I just want to know what you think."

"What I think?"

"Yes, I know at one time you said you never wanted to get married, but you also said you never wanted to have children and well, look you're here and you spoil our little girl who's sleeping upstairs. I just want to know what you think our future holds."

"I can see us growing old together. We can get one of those swings and sit on it on warm spring days. Maybe we can get a gazebo too. We'd be sipping iced tea and laughing. Holding hands and smiling. Just happy to be with each other. Talking about all the foolish things we did when we were younger."

"Do you see marriage for us?"

"I don't know. I was still working on that with Kate when I left Washington. I left a message with her asking if she knew of anyone in the area here that she could recommend. She's been on a leave of absence. She had another baby. She has four girls now.

"Anyway, Bella, I know in my heart-no, I know with every fiber of my being that you would never even think of doing what Tanya did to me. You're not like that and just as important, I know you aren't like that. I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid of me. I did an awesome job of flaking on you when you were pregnant. I don't want to do that again. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you again. I can't put you through anything like that ever again. I need to work through my issues. They have nothing to do with you. It's all my issues."

Bella nodded sympathetically and then looked up at him. "Do you think that there is even a possibility of marriage between us. I don't need to know a time frame; I just want to know that maybe in the back of your head you are thinking about the possibility."

"There is always a possibility, never doubt that," Edward promised her as he kissed and hugged Bella. She rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, I feel I don't deserve you. I'm broken Bella but I am trying to get better for us, for you and for our little girl upstairs."

"I think you have done a pretty good job thus far. You are an amazing father."

"Thank you."

"I'm serious, I had my doubts when you said you wanted to come back. Never did I think we would get back together. I hoped for it, but I didn't think it would happen. I didn't think you'd want me."

"Never think that because I will always want you Bella. You are it for me."

Bella blushed before she shifted the subject. "While we are talking about this subject, I-um, was wondering, well, watching Charlotte has been amazing."

"Life changing is more like it."

"Well…she was obviously not planned, she surprised us-Edward smiled into her hair-I was wondering if you ever thought about having you know, maybe another one."

"Another child?"

"Yes."

Edward was silent at first. He then wrapped his arms around Bella and squeezed her tightly. "You know I told you I didn't want children. I flipped and I wasn't around the first time for you around."

Laughing lightly, Bella looked at him. "I vaguely remember that."

Laughing softly, Edward continued. "Well, I wouldn't mind having one more, just so I could make things up to you and be there for you. I know it won't make up for last year, but I would love to have another baby with you down the road. When you flew to Washington for dad's service's and I saw you, I thought you were even more beautiful than when I left you."

Bella began to laugh. "I was seven months pregnant and fat. My feet and ankles were swollen. I was actually feeling pretty miserable and if you must know, I was very horny."

"Horny?"

"I was sexually frustrated. It had been almost five months since we did anything and there was no one after you, so yes, I was horny and that is humiliating to admit."

"No, don't look at it that way. It was just a fact of life. It was all of your hormones. Anyway, you glowed Bella. You looked radiant, I mean more so than usual. You looked like you were ready to hand over all your love to our daughter in a heartbeat. You were so unselfish and just breath taking to look at. I wouldn't mind seeing you like that again, at least one more time."

Bella raised her eyebrow as she pulled her head from his chest. At least one more time? Does that mean you want more than one?"

Edward shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see what the future holds for us, but yea, at least one more if not two or three more."

Bella's eyes grew big. "Two or three more? What are you going to do to me, keep me pregnat and bare foot?"

"Only if that is what you want. Just think of all of the fun we'd have while we tried. I promise not to leave you and to tend to all of your needs, no matter how your hormones would affect you. He smiled and then the color rushed from his face. "Are you asking because you think-"

"No, no, no! I was feeling a little insecure. I was curious to see how the you looked at the road we're on together compared to me."

"Oh yea? How does it look?"

"Not terrible. We're close to meeting. It's all right if we never did."

"Don't get mad at me, I just wonder why marriage is so important to you. Isn't it just a piece of paper? The government's way to make you pay more taxes?"

Bella backed away. "It's more than that. I feel that it is an emotional connection. The institution of marriage has nothing to do with paper and taxes. It's a connection and proof that you and that person you are head over heels in love with are going to try and make their relationship last. It about just wants to be with each other through good and bad, everyday for the rest of your lives. I look at my parents and though my mom might be a little crazy and insensitive at times, my father has always stood by her. My mother had two miscarriages after me. The last one she was almost eight months pregnant with a baby boy. The nursery was set up and painted. I was excited. I was maybe five when all of this happened. She turned after that. I thought for the longest time that the baby took part my mother with him to heaven because she wasn't the same after that. She distant herself from all of us. My dad was working so many hours at the hospital and then being Mr. Mom because my mother was so disconnected. It last for years and you know what, dad never got angry or turned his back. I'm sure he got frustrated and angry that his wife was a completely different person. You know what though, he was always there for her. If she needed to go to an appointment he took the time off of work to join her and drove her. He never complained about having to make up his hours. He just loved us and our family.

"I know looking back now that they weren't really intimate then and as you and I both know that's kind of a big part of a relationship. My dad never strayed. He was always at her side and always faithful. When I was seven I overheard my parents arguing, something they never did around Emmett and I. It was at night and I got up to use the bathroom. My mother told my dad that she cheated on him and she was sorry. She told him it was with a client and it didn't mean anything and it was over. It was the only time in my entire life I saw my mother break down and cry. I didn't see her cry when her parents or various relatives died. I have never seen her cry. Do you know what my father said to her?-pauses for Edward to shake his head.-I remember standing at the crack of the door worried that my parents were going to get a divorce. I was shaking. My dad looked angry and hurt. I can still see his face in my head. He cried. He walked over to my mother with his face full of mixed emotion and he held his arms out for her and held her as they both sobbed together. He held her and rocked her as they both cried. She touched his face and told him over and over that she loved him and she didn't want him to leave her. My dad kissed her and told her things would work out. They were meant to grow old together and spend forever together. He would forgive her if she promised him that she got help. She needed it. She wasn't dealing with the baby's death and he was lost. He didn't know what else to do for her. She agreed. I left while they cried. I was still upset because I still didn't know what that meant.-laughs-I was so scared they'd still get a divorce that I slept with Emmett that night. I woke him up crying. He didn't even ask me what was wrong. He rolled over and pulled the blankets down and told me not to hog them." Bella wiped her eyes before she continued.-My point being is my parents, my father especially, have worked so hard for what they have between each other. They definitely honor and believe in marriage. I do too, although I don't know if I would be as forgiving as my father was about my mother's infidelity."

"Really?

Bella laughed as she pointed to Edward. "Whether or not we are married, we are still very much together. I don't tolerate cheating. I never have and I never will. Everything in a relationship can be worked out except that. By the time you discuss marriage you know right from wrong. There is no room for sorry in that situation."

"I idolize my father. He has always instilled in me that marriage is something hard but after all that work, it's well worth it. I want to experience that connection. It's stupid and cheesy, but I want the white dress, well, maybe off white now-she smiles-I want to go crazy and get nervous even though I know things will be fine after the wedding. I know marriage isn't a guarantee that a relationship will last and has with any relationship, it's something to work towards and needs to be worked at every day, but I want it. Especially with a baby it seems, or babies as you insinuated Mr. Swan, important."

Edward nodded. He walked over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you for sharing that with me. It's something to think about."

"It wasn't meant as something for you to consider, it's my explanation of how I feel about the whole institution of marriage. I want it Edward and I want it with you, but I understand if you need to work through some stuff. I'm not going anywhere. I just want you to understand how important this is to me. I love you so much and always want to be with you."

Edward wrapped his arms around her before kissing her head. He reached out to hold her tighter. He was thinking about everything she had said to him.


	45. Chapter 45

Author's Note: Hello again. I'm trying to make up for lost time here, thus posting two days in a row! Plus, I have the day off so I thought I'd take advantage of it. Hope you enjoy. As usual, I like hearing your comments!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty

"Did you forget anything?" Bella asked carrying Charlotte's car sear.

Edward grabbed the baby bag from the trunk before the bag he and Bella were going to share for the evening. He then bent down to grab the port a crib. He closed the trunk and looked at Bella. "I think we have-"

"The appetizers! Do you have them?" Bella asked.

"On the back seat of the car, I'll come back and get them." Edward promised.

Bella walked back towards the rare passenger side. "We'll grab it. Go on without us, we'll catch up. All that stuff looks heavy."

"Nah, I'll just wait for you, it's no big deal." Edward smiled as he watched Bella pick up the two insolated bags and carry the car seat. "You know, we could have just made two trips."

"It's cold and snowing. I want to get everything inside. Okay, ready." She said as they walked towards the front door. Before either one of them could knock the front door opened and out popped Elizabeth.

"Mom, Auntie Bella and Edward are here!" The child bounced.

"Well don't just stand there, help them in!" Alice called after her daughter. She took one of the bags from Bella while Jasper helped Edward with the bags and put them in the guest room. Alice wasted no time by taking Charlotte's car seat so Bella could take the other bag of food to the kitchen. Bella turned on the oven to reheat the food while Alice was cooing over the baby.

"Don't get any ideas little lady," Jasper said as he spied his wife holding the baby.

Alice smiled. "She is sweet and Jazz, she smells like baby powder. How could you not one more of these little things?" Alice asked as she kissed Charlotte's cheeks. Charlotte was cooing and smiling.

"It's New Year's Eve, lets' not get into it now." Jasper suggested.

"But look at her. I want another one Jasper. Seriously."

"We'll talk about it later, all right?" Jasper replied.

Alice rolled her eyes like a child. Bella fell back into Edward's arms and laughed.

"Mommy, can Edward read me a bedtime story instead of you or daddy?" Elizabeth had asked. She was dressed in her Tinkerbell night gown and was ready for bed.

Alice looked at Edward as he smiled at her. "I feel like we are trading children with you holding Charlotte over there. Of course I'd love to read you a story Elizabeth. Is it bedtime?"

"Yes. Mommy said I can't stay up until new years," she whined.

"Elizabeth, it is after nine o'clock now! You got to stay up late enough," Alice told her daughter with a stern voice.

Jasper hugged his daughter. "Baby, it's all ready New Years in other countries so you technically did stay awake for New Years."

Elizabeth was happy with the answer and made rounds around the kitchen saying good night. She grabbed Edward's hand as he followed her up the stairs to her room.

"Sorry about the whining," Alice said as she handed Charlotte to Bella.

"Alice, she's a kid, that's what they do sometimes. You just don't do that yet, do you?" She spoke to Charlotte. She let out a big yawn. "I'm sure you will once you can talk." She paused and looked at Alice again. She then excused herself to nurse Charlotte before bedtime. Bella walked up the stairs to the guest room. It was across from Elizabeth's room. She heard Edward talking to Elizabeth.

"I looked under the bed too and saw nothing."

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yes. See, look in your closest, there is no monster in there either. Hey, have I ever lied to you?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Why would I lie now? I'll turn on your night light and leave your door open half way. If you get scared, just open your door all the way."

"Wait Edward, before you leave, mommy always singings 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' to me. I know it's a baby song, but it's just what she does. Will you sing it to me?"

Bella heard Edward's chuckle from across the hall. "Of course. Let me tuck you into bed first." Edward said as he began to sing the brief song. She heard him tip toe out of the room. He wondered into the guest room. He walked over and sat next to Bella on the bed. "So how much of that did you actually hear?"

"I only heard from when you searched her room for monsters." Both she and Edward laughed.

He reached his hand to Charlotte's. She grabbed his pointer finger as she drank from her mother. "Is that all? Thank god you didn't hear me do the voices in the story. That would have been embarrassing." Edward paused as he smiled and reflected on Elizabeth. "She's a sweet girl. I hope Charlotte will be like her."

"I guess we'll see soon enough." Bella continued to smile. She looked down and saw Charlotte was sleeping. Edward let go of Charlotte's hand and walked over to set up the portacrib. Bella gently placed Charlotte into the crib. She set up the monitor and grabbed its mate to bring downstairs. Edward grabbed her hand as they walked downstairs.

"But Jasper, I think a fire would be nice. We do have a fire place," they heard Alice say.

"You are right Alice, but it's cold outside and all of the wood is near the shed in the backyard under the snow." Jasper explained. He really didn't want to go outside in the snow to get some fire wood. He looked at his wife and sighed. He knew he was going out to gather firewood. He looked at Edward with a sympathetic look. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Of course, let me grab my coat and my gloves from the car." Edward answered. He kissed Bella on the cheek and put on his jacket. Jasper followed him out to the driveway.

Alice handed Bella drink and pointed over to the couch. They sat. Alice immediately looked down at Bella's hands and looked disappointed. Bella laughed because she knew what her friend was thinking.

"Alice, Santa didn't bring me jewelry for Christmas."

"Are you disappointed?"

Bella shook her head. "No, yes, no."

"Well make up your mind! Yes or no?"

"I love Edward and I want to marry him. I want him to be my husband. He's not ready yet and you know, I'm all right with that. I'm happy where we are right now in our relationship. I'm not going to pressure him into anything else." Bella explained. Just then Alice broke into tears. "Alice, what is wrong?"

Alice wiped her eyes and looked at her friend. "I want to have another baby so badly and Jasper won't even talk about it."

"Calm down. You guys just need to find the time to talk about it. I'm sure Jasper will-"

"I'm late." Alice blurted out.

"What?" Bella gasped.

All Alice could do was nod and cry. "I'm almost three weeks late. I know Jasper has been uptight lately because he's had to work late a lot lately and all he wants is to be home. I know his work is going to get busier and he doesn't want to bring a baby up in the mist of the chaos. He doesn't know if he wants to be a partner," Alice explained. Jasper was a lawyer. He was recently made a partner of a firm in Boston. He was the youngest partner in the history of the company. He worked long hours and hated it. It upset Alice and Elizabeth but it also made him sad. "He's going to think I did this on purpose if I am. He's going to be so mad at me."

"Alice, when has Jasper ever been mad at you for more than six seconds? That man can't stay mad at you." Bella explained as she held her friend's hand. "You'll get through this. Do you want me to get a test? If you can wait we can do it tomorrow morning. We'll run out to get donuts and coffee or something. I can say I forgot something at my house and we will get it together."

"Maybe. Oh god Bella, I'm so scared." Alice said as she cried again.

"Don't be. Worse case scenario is Jasper will get mad and then get over it. He isn't going to leave you or force you to do something you don't want to do. He loves you Allie. Just take a deep breath. You're fine."

Alice listened to her friend and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. God knows you did a lot for me while Edward and I were apart. Crying a little with me is nothing."

Both women laughed as their significant others entered the room. Jasper and Edward exchanged glances before Edward looked up. "What's going on?"

Before Bella could say anything, Alice spoke up laughing. "Have you ever had a laughing fit and then forgot why you were laughing? That just happened. I thought I was going to pee my pants! I was crying and I have no idea why."

Jasper set the firewood down and looked at his wife. He raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her. He grinned. "And that's one reason why I love you, you are a complete nut sometimes." He said kissing her head.

After the fire was built, the two couples sat and played board games and games on the Wii for the evening. Right before midnight Alice brought out drinks for everyone. She had bought sparkling cider since Bella was still nursing and there was a possibility that she could be with child.

At midnight they toasted to each other. Edward pulled Bella into him and kissed her. "This will be our year," he whispered into her ear.

There was no need to travel to the store the next morning. Alice was disappointed but relieved when she woke up to her period.

* * *

"Isabella Cullen," Bella answered her phone. She had been swamped at work. Before the holidays was mellow. The day after the New Year felt crazy. She had so much work and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't keep up. For two weeks she had been working sixty plus hours of work. She was exhausted and ready to crack under the pressure.

"Isabella, it's Aro. I just got your email about taking time off in July and I would like to talk to you about it. Can I meet you in your office?" Aro Volturi, Bella's boss had asked.

Nervous, Bella answered him. "Sure."

"Great. I'm in the middle of a project. Give me about forty minutes and I'll be down."

"Yes, of course. I'll see you then." Bella said as she hung up the phone. Professionally she had looked up to Aro and was sort of his apprentice. He taught her so much. She was scared and nervous.

Just as she was about to get back to work her phone rang again. "Isabella Cullen."

"Bella," Edward's voice came across on the line.

"Edward, I would really love to talk to you, but I really can't right now. I have a me-"

"It's Charlotte. She's not eating her cereal or taking her milk. She has a fever. It's one hundred one point nine. I don't know what to do." He said franticly.

Bella sighed. She knew her daughter was okay and wanted to be there for her, but she had to work. She feared she was all ready in trouble with her boss and felt bad she couldn't spend the time with her baby. Bella also knew that Edward was there with her and Charlotte would be fine. "Okay, this is what I think you should do. I think you need to just put her down to go to sleep. Watch her to make sure her breathing is all right. Give her some medicine, it's in our bathroom and the dose is by weight so read it carefully. She's almost fourteen pounds. If her fever goes up call me back. I really have to wrap this up Edward, I'm sorry. Give Charlotte a kiss for me. I have every faith in you that you can handle this. I love you."

She could tell Edward was flustered on the other side of the phone. He had no idea what he was doing, but really, neither did she. "Fine, I love you too. Good bye."

Bella returned to work on her project. She had finished editing the article and saved it as she gathered. She was taking a breather before Aro would join her for their meeting. She was about to leave the office to get a drink when her phone rang. "Isabella Cullen."

"Bella," Edward yelled. She could hear panic in his voice. "Her fever went up even after I gave her the Motrin. It's reading one hundred four point nine. Bella, what the hell do I do? That's high, right? I gave her a cold sponge bath and that didn't work. Her diapers have been dry. She is screaming. What do I do?"

"You're going to take her to Newton Wellesley Hospital, remember where my dad works?" Bella said trying to remain calm.

"Yes, I know how to get there." He replied as Bella heard him gather items over the telephone.

"I'm leaving. I'll meet you there. I'll tell my boss I have to meet with him later. I'm on my way." Bella said with a pit in her stomach. She hung up the phone and gathered her belongings. She didn't wait before Aro joined her in her office. He smiled as he knocked on her door.

"Isabella, may I have a seat?"

"Yes of course. I'm sorry but I can't stay. My baby is sick."

"Your baby?" he frowned.

"Yes. She has a temperature of almost one hundred and five. It's her first illness and I'm freaking out. Her-"

"Isn't her father with her?" He interjected.

"Yes. He is driving her to the hospital now. I'm going to meet them."

"Well, it sounds like it is taken care of. You can relax and go back downstairs and work after we talk." He paused and saw the look on Bella's face. He offered a smile. "I know parenthood is tough. I've been there. We can't be there all the time for the little ones now, can we?"

Bella scrunched her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Isabella, I wanted to talk to you about your performance since you've been back. It's par at best. You seem like you just don't want to be here and I feel you aren't putting your all into this."

Stunned, Bella stared at him. "I'm sorry; I don't know what to say. I thought I was doing my best."

"You're best isn't good enough. The time you are taking off is getting out of hand. You were gone for almost four months."

"I was on maternity leave," Bella explained. "I did some work during my leave. I came in and worked until five on Christmas Eve and on New Year's Eve. Between being here and going home at night I'm working over sixty hours a week, probably closer to seventy."

Aro shook his head. "Whatever it was, you're back now and you have been unfocused and you want more time off? Why?"

"It's for a family wedding in Washington State in July. Aro, its January. That is five months away, plus I have the time in vacation coming," Bella once again explained.

He waved his hand to silence her. She looked down at her cell phone vibrating. It was Edward calling her. She couldn't answer the phone even though she wanted to. Aro began to speak again. "I suggest that you take a lunch break for a half hour and then get back to work. Shut off your phone and have James take your messages. Just focus for the rest of the day and-"

"Aro, I told you my daughter is going to the hospital."

"And you said her father was taking her."

"He is but I still want to be there. I want to know how serious her illness is."

"Do I have to remind you about the deadline Isabella? We go to print in just three days."

"Aro, please, I'm asking you to understand my situation and where I am coming from. I'm going to be with my daughter, now if you excuse me I'm leaving."

"Isabella," Aro yelled. "I told you to have lunch and then finish your project. Listen to me damn it!"

"I can't!" Bella began to cry. She held her phone as it vibrated for a second time. "Please, can't we talk about this tomorrow? I need to see my baby. I'm scared and I don't know what's going to happen to her."

Aro took a deep breath. He stood up from behind the oversized oak desk. "Isabella, we've known each other for years. This is really painful for me to say. If you walk out of this building and aren't back in a half hour from your lunch break, then, well, don't come back."

"You're firing me because my daughter is sick?"

"No, I would never do that. I will fire you for disobeying me, low job performance and for taking too much time off." Aro explained.

Bella wiped her tears. She focused her attention on the photon her desk. It was of Edward and Charlotte from Thanksgiving. The picture next to it was another one of Edward holding Charlotte. Bella was also in the picture. Her hands were wrapped around Edward's waist. She rested her face on his shoulder. He looked at her smiling. Behind her desk was the picture that Jacob had given her of the two of them in addition to the beautiful picture Edward had framed for Bella's birthday.

Taking a deep breath, Bella looked up at Aro. "I'm pretty sure what you said is illegal, however I am going to gather my belongings from my desk. I need to see my daughter."

Aro sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You have twenty minutes. Isabella, I'm so sorry things have ended this way. To say I'm disappointed doesn't even begin to touch the subject."

Bella called James at his desk and asked for him to find her a box. She sat in her chair and thought for a second. She was going to give Jasper a call later and ask whether or not what Aro did was legal.

Once James entered her office, he saw she was upset and helped her to pack her belongings. He had heard the entire conversation from his desk. James even stopped her and hugged her. He promised if she forgot anything he would make sure he would drop it off to her.

James carried the box to Bella's car and wished her luck with the baby. He also asked if they could keep in touch. Bella hugged him and said of course and they would get together soon for lunch or something.

Bella had no idea how long it took her to get from Boston to Wellesley, but it seemed long. She quickly parked her car and ran towards the emergency room entrance. She had asked the receptionist about Charlotte's whereabouts. After she gave Bella a hard time, a nurse over heard the conversation and walked her to an examination room.

When she entered she began to cry. Charlotte was red in the face and screaming while Edward was pacing the floor with her. He looked tired and hot. He looked up and saw Bella. He gave her a disgusted look. "It's nice that you could finally join us here. Sorry we didn't fit into your schedule."

"Edward, don't do that," Bella whispered.

He shook his head as he still rocked the baby who was still screaming. "I've tried everything but she won't stop. Something is seriously wrong."

Bella nodded her head. "I know you did. I hate seeing her like this. She has never been like this before. Can I try to feed her?"

"She's won't eat but go ahead," Edward said as Bella began to unbutton her shirt. She held Charlotte to her breast. The infant continued to scream. Her tiny fists pushed away from her mother. Edward took her back and began to pace again as Bella buttoned her shirt.

"Shhhh baby girl, it's all right, shhhh," Edward whispered. "So what took you so long to get here? It took you over an hour. I called you a while ago. Bella, she's really sick."

"I couldn't just leave Edward."

Edward sighed. He tried to control the anger in his voice. He tried not to upset Charlotte any more than she was, but he couldn't help it. He sternly looked at Bella. "Why not? Our daughter needed you and you couldn't pull yourself away from work long enough to get here? What is so important that couldn't have waited?"

Bella began to cry again. "Edward, I got here as fast as I could. I couldn't just leave. I-"

Edward stopped in front of Bella and looked down at her. He stared at her in the eyes. He shook his head. "Nothing should have kept you from her! Nothing should have stopped you from getting here. I can't believe you. Isabella, I'm really surprised with you. I'm disappointed in you."

Bella was shocked. Edward had never used her formal name before. She felt like the wind was knocked right out of her. She couldn't even communicate what she was feeling or explain to Edward what had happened because she was interrupted by the doctor.

Dr. Dwyer came in and examined Charlotte. Edward held onto her as the doctor did his job. Bella felt like an outsider. He began asking questions about how much Charlotte at and how frequent her diaper changes were and what they contained. Edward answered every question without skipping a beat. Bella felt defeated as she knew the answer to none of the questions.

After looking at her ears, the doctor determined that Charlotte had a double ear infection. He also thought she was dehydrated. He was ordering blood work and would have a nurse put an IV in her. He also handed Edward a prescription for her ears.

Bella thanked the doctor as he left the room. She took a deep breath and began to speak to Edward again. She was interrupted by the nurse who took blood samples from Charlotte before hooking her up to the IV. Edward held onto the baby as screamed ear piercing cries. She hated the nurse touching her. He continued to stand and rock her until she finally calmed down and went to sleep. He sat down in the chair and sighed. He shook his head and kissed Charlotte on her head. He sat back and took a deep breath. He looked up at Bella who was silently crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Bella. I'm sorry I got angry with you earlier. I have been scared with her all day. I've been on edge. I didn't know what to do. I was really scared for her. When her temperature rose so high I freaked out a bit. I understand you have to work. I'm sorry I was so insensitive before. There was no need for it and it certainly was not helping the situation. I'm ashamed of myself."

Hesitating, Bella began to speak in a broken voice. "No, you're right. It's okay. I realized my job shouldn't come first. My boss, my mentor, Aro, the man I admired for many years put me in an awkward situation and I ended up quitting before I was fired."

"What? Awkward how? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Edward asked concerned and angry.

"No, it was nothing like that. He didn't like that I am both a working woman and a mother. He told me if I left the building this afternoon not to come back. So, James helped me pack my office up. It's in my car." Bella explained as she got closer to Edward and Charlotte. She placed her hand on her daughter's still burning skin.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said grabbing her hand.

Bella smiled. "I'm not. I have saved a lot of money and I have my trust fund. I'll be set for a good while."

Edward squeezed Bella's hand as he looked at her. "Don't worry about anything. We'll get through this together."

Bella leaned into Edward and cried. He wrapped one arm around her waist. They both looked at their sleeping baby. "I'm so scared. Why did she get so sick?"

"I don't know," Edward answered simply. Before he could say anything else, the doors opened. Carlisle walked in.

"How is she doing?" he asked looking at his granddaughter.

"She has a double ear infection. Dad, she is so sick. She was crying like I never heard before and she's so hot." Bella explained as her father hugged her. Tears formed again in her eyes.

"You need to calm down or else you won't be of any use to her. She'll be able to go home after the IV is finished. It's good that she is sleeping."

"Why did she get so sick?" Edward asked.

"It's very common, especially in infants, to get sick from time to time. Their immune systems are just beginning to develop. This isn't unusual."

Both Edward and Bella nodded. He looked down at Charlotte's chart and decided he didn't agree with the prescription Dr_. _Dwyer had recommended, so he told Edward and Bella that he'd call in another prescription. He would have it ready by the time they left. He was about to speak again when his pager went off and he excused himself.

Edward looked up at Bella. "Can he do that? I mean change the prescription?"

Bella raised her shoulders. "I have no idea. He is the chief of staff, so I guess what he says goes? I have no idea how that works." Bella paused before fresh tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm such a bad mother."

"Bella, you are an amazing mother." Edward corrected her.

"No, no I'm not. I knew none of the answers to the questions the doctor was asking. I should have known them, but I didn't."

"You went to work at seven this morning. It's now almost four. How would you know when she ate last or what her diaper was like? Stop this foolishness."

Huffing, Bella turned to him. "That's easy for you to say. You're with her all the time! I get to see her before I leave for work and then before she goes to bed when I nurse her. She falls asleep and that's it, unless it's a weekend."

Edward grabbed for Bella's hand again. "You have to stop doing this. You are wrong. You are a great mother and you have nothing to worry about."

Bella walked away from him and stared out the window before looking back at him. "I can't believe I missed out on so much in just the month I went back to work and I won't be able to get it back. I couldn't even make her last appointment because I had to work."

"Good thing that won't be an issue any more. Stop beating yourself up, I mean it. I don't like seeing you like this."

"I don't want to leave her. I don't want to have to go away any more. She isn't going to be this little forever. She's all ready so big, much bigger than when she was born."

"Bella, you said all these things before and I understand. Maybe now that you aren't working the three of us can go away together. We obviously don't have to plan anything right now, it's just something I'm throwing out there." Edward smiled.

"Edward, what happens when you go back to work? What will we do then?" Bella panicked.

"Things always work out. Don't worry about it."

A few days later, Charlotte was almost back to herself. Edward and Bella fell into a comfortable routine since she was home. Jasper had been over the night before. Bella explained everything that happened. He thought she had a case. They were going to talk about it on the weekend.

"Good morning," Bella smiled. She stood next to Edward holding Charlotte.

Edward was mixing pancake batter as he kissed Bella and Charlotte. "Good morning. Hope you wanted pancakes. We have some chocolate chips I could throw in too."

"You spoil me. You're my perfect boyfriend, cooking me breakfast and adding chocolate to the mix? I am the luckiest girl alive," she said leaning into him again. She gave him another kiss. She walked away and placed Charlotte in the bouncy seat on top of the kitchen table. She was smiling and batting at the mobile that hung above her.

"You deserve it. The first batch is done. Let me get them for you," Edward said. He sat next to Bella and they enjoyed their breakfast. It wasn't long before the house phone began to ring. Bella didn't even have time to stand up before she heard Edward's phone ringing followed by hers.

"This is strange," she stated as Edward nodded and answered his phone. "Hello?" Bella answered.

"Oh my god Bella!" Alice shrieked from the other end of the phone.

"Alice, calm down. What happened?"

"Aren't you watching the Today show?"

"No we haven't been up too long. What happened? What's going on?"

"Are you sure?" Bella looked over and saw Edward. He looked happy about something.

"Bella! Did you hear me?" Alice asked still yelling.

"No I didn't. Say it in English and slowly." Bella teased.

"The Oscar nominations were just one. Edward is nominated for best actor! Bella did you hear me?"

Bella looked over at Edward who was beaming. He was just hanging up the phone. "Alice, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Bella promised as she hung up the phone.

"Did you hear?" Edward grinned.

"I heard. I'm so proud of you," Bella beamed as she walked toward Edward.

He picked her up and spun her around the kitchen. "I'm nominated for an Oscar! An Oscar! I can't believe it!" Edward placed Bella's feet back on the floor and kissed her passionately. "Hey, you want to go to the Oscars?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck.

Edward spun her around again. "I am asking you on a date. You want to go?"

Bella laughed. "I guess we'll have to find a babysitter, but yes! Yes I would love to go with you! I'd love to be there when you win your award."

"You're getting a head of yourself there," Edward said continuing to smile.

Laughing, the reality hit Bella. "Oh god, I need to find a dress and shoes and-"

"Let's go shopping today! My treat! Let's get dressed and go!"

Bella could help but laugh again. "You get nominated for an award and I get a new dress? I don't know how that works but I'll just follow your lead!"


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Note: LA is here! See what it has in store for Bella and Edward. I'm still having computer issues, but I am trying to stick to updating at least once a week! Thank you all for reading, I really do appreciate it!

Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty One

"LA is just so big," Bella said as Edward drove from LAX airport to downtown. "There's a ton of traffic. This is way worse than New York city traffic."

"There's like six lanes of highway all backed up, yea it is busier than New York. I hate LA, that's why I never have lived here," Edward explained as he exited the highway. "You've never been here before?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Honestly, it's not a place I really wanted to visit. Alice, Rose and I did a girls weekend in Napa once and I went to San Diego when I was in high school. My dad had a conference there, but I've never been to LA. LA was never one my list of places to visit."

"I don't blame you," Edward smiled. "It isn't really all that exciting. It is lots of traffic and I think it is dirtier than New York too."

Bella placed her hand on Edward's thigh and smiled. "So you're a New York City expert now?"

Laughing, Edward placed his hand on hers. "I enjoy New York thanks to you, but I think Boston is more my type of city."

While holding on tighter to his hand, Bella asked, "So what's that plan for today? It's Thursday night and the awards aren't until Sunday afternoon, right?"

"Right. Tonight we go back and relax. We get some room service and just hang out. Tomorrow you can go to Gucci to get your dress and I have to go to a few different agencies to try and get an agent. I could do it another time, but since we are here now and Harry has been up my butt to do something since New York, I figured we could kill two birds with one stone." Edward smiled again at Bella as he glanced at her while at the red light. "I made reservations for you to go to the spa in the hotel on Saturday. When you come back we'll go out for lunch and I'll show you a few sites. We'll then come back here, change and head for dinner. I booked you a hairdresser and makeup artist for Sunday morning to help you get ready. We'll go to the award show and the parties afterwards. Early Monday afternoon we'll fly home and be home in time to tuck Charlotte into bed. Then we can visit with my mom and I'm sure Jane wants to talk about her wedding with her. July isn't too far away."

Speechless, Bella looked at him. He hadn't told her about anything other than the award show on Sunday. "Wow. You really thought all of this out. You really didn't have to do any of it."

"Of course I did. We haven't done anything to pamper you since Charlotte was born and you deserve it Bella. I'd give you the stars and moon too if I could, but I can't. I'll try though." Edward said as he turned down a street and parked the rental car in front of the hotel.

Looking up, Bella wasn't the least bit surprised to see they were sitting outside the Four Seasons. Edward certainly managed to travel in style. The valet opened Bella's door while someone else came around to grab their belongings. Edward took Bella by the hand and led her into the hotel to check in.

Once they were up in their suite, Bella looked around in amazement. "This living room is bigger than my first apartment. Is that a piano? Do we really need two bedrooms? Who else is coming?"

Edward laughed. "It is a little large for just the two of us." He walked over to the baby grand and hit a few keys. He began to play song that Bella recognized as something that was on commercials and in movies over the years.

With her mouth open, Bella was shocked as she asked, "You play?"

Edward nodded as he went from playing the very serious song to 'Jingle Bells.' "I used to when I was younger. I sometimes mess around with the piano at my mom's house, but yes, I play."

"I never knew that about you." She paused as she joined him on the bench. She slid next to him and kissed his cheek as her arm rested around his waist. "I think you just got some added sexy points."

He smiled as he stopped playing and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. He kissed the side of her check. His nose got lost in her hair. "Sexy points? That's new."

"Nope, it isn't. It's just the first time you've heard about it." She smiled as she kissed him back.

Edward kissed her check and turned to her so he was straddling the piano bench. "So you've been keeping a list?" He paused just long enough to see Bella nod. Blush came to her cheeks. "What other things are on this list of yours Ms. Cullen?"

"Well," Bella straddled the bench to look at him. "Seeing you in the kitchen and cooking for me is over the top sexy. The way you fall asleep with Charlotte in the chair. The way you are with her is very sexy." She paused and looked at Edward's confused look. "What is that look for?"

"I'm sexy because I'm a dad?" Bella laughed as Edward continued. "Does that mean all dads are sexy?"

"No! You are incredibly sexy and just seeing how much you love her make you that much more attractive. There are other things that make you sexy besides how much your love your daughter and your ability in the kitchen."

"All right then, what else is there? What else besides me being a parent and a domestic genius in the kitchen makes me sexy?"

"God, you are a domestic god honey." Bella moved closer to him and played with his shirt button. "I love the way you take care of me," she paused to kiss his lips. "I love the way you don't work out and still look hotter than anyone I've ever seen at my gym."

Edward leaned forward and returned her kiss. "Um, Bella, you haven't gone to the gym in forever."

Bella playfully pushed him away from her. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey, I didn't say you didn't look good. All I said was you haven't been to the gym in months," He told her as he offered her a crocked smiled.

"And that's another thing that makes you so sexy. That smile, right there." She grinned at him as she moved closer to him. She looked up and kissed him. "And those eyes, you have the most amazing emerald eyes." She leaned into him again and crashed her lips into his. "Those lips, always so soft. I love you."

"I love you too." He said pulling her into him. His hands wondered under her shirt and down her spine. His lips left hers as he kissed her jaw line and then her neck. "We should go check out the bedroom and continue your explanation in why you think I'm sexy."

"Or," Bella smiled, "we could sit and explore the topic here." She paused and moved her hand across the smooth piano top. "Or up here."

Edward's eyes looked like they were going to fly out of his eye socket. "What are you proposing?"

"I propose that maybe we explore the piano a little more. I have never played on before, however, it might be fun to play on one."

Edward stood up and bent down to kiss Bella again. "When did you become such a vixen? I've never seen you like this. Are you drunk?"

Bella laughed as she knelt on the bench. "No, not drunk. Happy and possibly a tab bit tired and excited but not drunk." She kissed him again as she stood up on the bench. She climbed on top of the piano and looked at Edward. "Are you going to join me up here?" Bella asked as she began to take off her shirt. She wiggled out of her pant as Edward joined her on top of the piano. His shirt was also thrown to the floor. She rubbed his bare chest. She looked up at him with her chocolate eyes sparkling. "I think I found the first thing I like about Los Angeles."

* * *

"She's okay?" Bella asked the next morning. She had called Renee and Jane, who were back at home watching Charlotte. She sat in bed with the white cotton comforter draped around her bare body. Edward still remained asleep. His hand rested on Bella's leg.

"She's fine. She's all smiles and giggles and according to the note you left us she has one more feeding and then nap time. It's almost one here," Jane reassured her.

She looked at the clock on the night stand. It was just almost ten there. She had to get up and start her day. "Can I talk to her? I know she won't talk back and it's silly, but I would just feel better."

Jane laughed. "Of course you can. She's in her swing. I'll just go over to her." Jane chit chatted as she made her way over to Charlotte.

Bella could her how content she sounded. "Hey baby girl. Are you having fun with Mimi and Auntie Jane? I hope you are. I miss you little girl," Bella began to say as Edward rolled over and kissed her check. He looked up at her and smiled as he leaned close to the phone.

"Hi little girl, I miss you too," Edward added as he sat up. Bella put her phone on speaker phone.

A cooing sound came from the phone and Bella and Edward laughed as thee both heard it. "She's all smiles here," Jane said.

"Okay, I just wanted to check in. I might call later." Bella told her.

"It's harder than I thought it would be," Edward commented. Bella looked up at him with a look of confusion. "Being away from her for more than just a few hours is hard."

"I'll let you both know she is in perfectly capable hands. Between mom and I and Bella's mother everything is going smoothly." Jane explained.

Bella and Edward quickly said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Bella placed her phone on the night stand as Edward engulfed her in his arms. He kissed her as he rolled over and laid on top of her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Bella asked as her fingers grazed his hair.

"Very well. How about you? Are you sore at all?" Edward asked as he moved his hands up and down Bella's body.

Bella laughed. "A little I guess. The piano was fun," she beamed. "We might have to do that again before we leave."

"Or we could get one for home," Edward suggested. Bella laughed as she leaned up and kissed Edward. "What, maybe Charlotte would like to play it someday."

"We'll have to look into that, maybe." Bella pulled Edward into her.

He rested his head on her left breast and felt her heart beating. "I don't want to get up."

"What time is your meeting?"

"The first one is at eleven, the next on is at twelve and then three. I really don't want to leave you."

"Edward, hush. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself in a city. I can walk or take a cab. Would it be all right if I did a little shopping before heading to Gucci? I don't have an appointment, do I?" Bella asked. She was impressed that Edward had everything planned. Everything from booking the rooms to massages to the handling of her dress was taken care of thanks to his hands.

"Knock yourself out. Remember one thing, don't go overboard with buying things for our girl." Edward mocked her. He still was having problems spoiling Charlotte and always bought her things, regardless of the disagreement it always lead to.

Bella laughed. "Takes one to know one. Come on," Bella said pushing him off her playfully. She stood in front of the bed and wanted him to follow her. He looked like he was drooling. She stood before him looking like a nude model. He was definitely taken back by her beauty. Bella smiled as she caught onto that. "That bathtub is huge and we both have to get ready for our days. Let's go mister!"

Edward followed her into the room happily. They bathed each other and stole kisses from each other. She rested her head on his chest as he kissed her head. They were soaking in a tub full of bubbles. "I love being like this."

"Me too, but we are going to have to wait to finish. You have a meeting in less than a half hour. You have to get ready," Bella said with a sad face. "We could do room service again tonight. You could have another date with, me and Mr. Piano out there."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella. He stood up and grabbed a towel from the rack next to him. He tied it at his waist before grabbing the last one on the rack. He took Bella's hand and helped her up. He kissed her as he helped to dry her off before wrapping the towel around her delicate body. "When did you get like this? You're pure sex kitten right now and I have no idea when that happened." He said bending down to kiss her. "I'm enjoying it but I never thought you'd have this in you."

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, it just seems right. I know we say it all the time, but I really do love you Edward. It's a nice break to be able to show each other how much we love each other without worrying about the baby waking up, or us waking her up. So far, my one night in LA has been so fun-filled. I'm enjoying myself."

"I'm so lucky to have you here, with me," he paused as he held her in his arms. He kissed her once more and said, "I love you too." They walked into the bedroom wrapped in each other's arms. Edward looked at her. "Unfortunately you were right. I have to get ready for my meeting. I actually wish I could go shopping with you."

Bella laughed as she took her jeans and t shirt out of her suitcase. "You sound like Alice now. Shopping is really no fun, especially by yourself."

Pulling on his jeans, Edward looked at Bella with a mock sympathetic look. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Just pretend I'm with you. Here," he said reaching into his wallet. He pulled out a black card.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking your credit card Edward. Remember I'm a big girl and I can do my own shopping?"

"This isn't my card, it's your card. I mean, it's our joint account."

"Joint account?" Bella asked standing in front of him wearing just her jeans and bra.

Edward swallowed. "Yes. I mean, you want us to eventually get married, right?" Well, we should act like it. Married people have separate and joint accounts. This is our joint card."

Bella looked up at Edward. She wasn't sure what to say. "I'm speechless Edward."

"When you left your job I told you not to worry about things Bella and I meant it. We are going to disagree on so many other things, don't let money be one of them. This is one thing I can do right. Let me do it please." Edward said as he kissed her cheek. "Plus at the end of the day it's just money. It's replaceable. As I have told you before, I have plenty of it so let me spend it on you." Edward paused to try and read Bella's face but he couldn't get a read. He continued. "You've distracted me enough Ms. Cullen, now I have to get ready or I will be late. You enjoy your day shopping and pretend I'm there with you. Can I make a suggestion if you are going to Rodeo Drive?"

"Of course you can."

"There is a La Perla and I think you should go in and look around."

Bella laughed as she shook her head. That was the sexy store that Edward bought her Christmas lingerie at. "I'll keep that in mind." She pulled her shirt over her head and looked at Edward. "Would you like to walk downstairs together? I'm ready."

"Sure thing, let me just grab my wallet." He said turning to get his wallet off the bed.

The couple walked down the stairs holding hands. Edward waited briefly for the valet to retrieve his car. He looked at Bella. "I have to drive right pass Rodeo so why don't I just drop you off? We'll get a few more minutes together."

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

Edward drove Bella to the shopping area. She promised to see him again for a late lunch. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. "Hello?'

"Bella, how is LA?" Alice asked.

"Good, I thought you were packed and off to go see Jasper's family?"

"No, we are leaving today. Our flight was delayed. I'm waiting for the next flight. Jasper is with the sleeping girls. I had to get some air so I thought I'd call you and see what you were doing."

"Shopping on Rodeo Drive."

"What? Oh my god Bella, you-I'm speechless. I can't believe you're shopping! I can't believe you are living my dream." Alice gasped.

"Oh please Alice. If I had said Paris or Milan or something then I'd say you could be jealous. Newburry Street is just as nice. This looks so fake." Bella laughed.

"Besides shopping what else have you done since you got there?"

"Well," Bella smiled and laughed. "We played on a piano."

Completely confused, Alice questioned her friend. "You played the piano? You don't play the piano Bella. How are Edward's piano skills? What did he play for you?"

"No, that's not what I said. Our suite has a piano in it and we might have played on it." Bella hoped she wouldn't have to explain the comment in the middle of the shopping plaza.

Alice thought for a few seconds before she shouted, "Oh my god, you had sex on the piano?"

Bella continued to laugh. "Thanks for announcing that for the whole country to hear. It was amazing."

"Wow, Edward gets points for being creative."

"It might not have been his plan. I might have initiated it."

Alice was stunned. Bella had never been the overly outgoing type. "Where you drunk? How was it?"

Bella laughed. "I wasn't drunk thank you very much. That's exactly what Edward asked. It was amazing Alice. I love him so much. I'm so happy that I could overlook the time we were apart. I'm completely over it. He also gave me something that I think is closer to marriage."

"A promise ring?"

Bella huffed. "We're not fourteen Alice. He gave me a credit card."

"I don't understand Bella."

"He had one of his credit cards put into my name. It's a joint account. He even said if we want to get married we should act like it. He said this is a first step."

"That's huge!" Alice paused as she heard her flight being called. "I want to talk to you about this but I have to go. My flight was just paged. If you need me email me because I will be in the middle of nowhere for the next week and won't be able to get reception. Have fun shopping."

"I will Alice. Tell Jasper I said hi and we'll see you guys when you get back. You'll have to come over for dinner with the girls. Bye." Bella hung up her phone and began to walk past the window fronts. She stopped in front of Juicy Couture before deciding to go into the store. She didn't see anything for herself. She was drawn to the children's section. She smiled as she saw a lemon yellow ruffled bikini that would look adorable on Charlotte. She also chose a pair of pink ballet flats and another bathing suit. This one was black with a rosette trim. Edward was going to mock her but she didn't care. They were too sweet to pass up. As she went to pay for them she reached into her wallet and went to grab for her credit card when the black one she had stuck out. She decided against using it. She wasn't ready yet.

She weaved her way in and out of stores. She bought items mostly for her daughter. She walked into Dior and saw the cutest dresses. She thought Charlotte would look darling in the navy sundress with lighter navy colored polka dots.

Bella took her phone out of her pocket after it vibrated. She touched the screen to see she had a text message from Edward. _Two down, one more to go. Do you want to meet after one at the Beverly Hills Hotel?_

Bella couldn't help but smile. She loved how much time they were spending together. Quickly she text him back. _I would love to. When?_

Quickly Edward responded. _Twenty minutes or so._

Bella smiled. _I'll see you then._ She began to walk towards the hotel when she stopped in front of Tiffany's. She smiled because she had received a few of the blue boxes from Edward. After looking at her watch she decided she had a few moments to spare and walked into the store. It wasn't crowded as she browsed.

"May I Help you?" The sales woman asked.

Bella shook her head. "I'm just looking for now."

Nodding her head the sales woman continued. "Were you looking for yourself or someone else?"

"I, um, well," Bella smiled to herself before looking at the sales woman. "I'm looking for something for my boyfriend."

"Our men's accessories are over here. We have money clips, writing instruments and-"

Shaking her head, Bella cut off the woman. "I was looking for something special. Maybe a bracelet? I'm not quite sure and I'm here on a whim."

Laughing, the woman said, "We have a collection over here that I could show you if you'd like."

Nodding, Bella followed the woman towards the case. She looked at the different bracelets. She looked down and chose one almost immediately. "Can I see this one?"

The sales woman unlocked the case and showed Bella several items. The first two weren't Edward's style. The third one was a simple, sterling silver link bracelet. Bella envisioned him wearing it with casual clothes, but more importantly, she could picture him wearing it with his tux at the awards show. She didn't know if he'd even like it, but it was something she wanted to get him to thank him for the weekend and everything. He thought of her first and now she wanted to show him that she thought of him.

"I'll take this one please," Bella told her as she handed the sales woman her credit card.

The sales woman rang up the sale and handed the bag to Bella. Bella looked down at her phone to see the two missed texts from Edward. She was in the middle of texting him back when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Bella smiled.

"Where are you? I'm sitting here at a table waiting for you. Did you get lost?"

"No, I just lost track of time. I was buying some things for Charlotte and didn't realize how late it was. I'm sorry, I'm on my way now." Bella lied.

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "I told you not to spoil her."

"I didn't. I bought her a few outfits. Oh and this dress, I can't wait to show it to you." Bella continued as she crossed the street. "I'm close. I am crossing the street and can see the hotel. God, it's huge."

"It isn't that big."

Bella continued to make small chat until she arrived to the hotel. She looked up to see Edward waiting for her with a single bright sunset orange Gerber daisy. She hung up her phone, shoved it into her purse and ran towards him. He held his arms open for her.

After a short kiss, Bella looked at him. "I thought you were inside."

"I was to reserve a table, but I came back out here to wait for you. I missed you," Edward said kissing her again. He rested his arm around her waist and led her to their table in The Polo Lounge. She looked over the menu and ordered a salad and lemonade. Edward ordered the same. He couldn't help but to smile around her.

"So, how were your interviews?" Bella asked sipping her drink.

Edward sat back and shrugged his shoulders. "They were all right. I don't know if I'm ready to jump into a partnership with either one of them. I've been thinking."

"About?"

"About us. Charlotte. Work. What would you say if I, well, if I took more time off from work?" Edward asked,

"How much longer are you talking about?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe another year."

"Can you do that feasibly do that?"

Edward nodded as he sipped his drink. "I can. Actors do it all the time and are still marketable. I mean, Matthew McConaughey just did and he is still sought after. I want to try it. Unless something incredible comes up, I want to hang low for a while you two. With my girls."

Bella shrieked with happiness as she leaned across the table and kissed Edward quickly. "Really?_"_

Laughed, Edward squeezed Bella's hand. "Yes really. I've told you before but I'll say it again, there is no place else I'd want to be. Plus, I figure if the case between you and Aro goes to court you'll need me to be at your side."

"You are too much, you know that?" Bella frankly stated. Her eyes focused on the Dior bag. Inside was not only Charlotte's new clothes, but also the small Tiffany's bag containing Edward's gift. She smiled as she reached down to grab the bag within the bag. "You know, I bought you something."

"Me, really? You did buy something for someone else other than the baby. Tell me, was it from La Perla?" He was with a wicked grin,

"No, get your mind out of the gutter. I haven't even been in there yet. I wanted to get you something because I am proud of you. You really surprised me for the better Edward. You have been so terrific with me and most importantly with our little girl. We've all ready said this a hundred times over, so let's fast forward a bit, shall we?" She smiled as she sat back. "I'm proud of you. I'm proud of standing next to you. I'm proud that you are nominated for such an extraordinary award. I wanted to get you something to show you that I am proud of you, so here. I hope you like it." Bella told him as she handed him the bag.

Edward took the bag slowly and looked inside. He pulled the box out of the bag and opened it. He shook his head and smiled as he looked at Bella. "This is nice. It's not as nice as you wearing something skimpy from the lingerie store, but it is still very nice. I like it a lot. Thank you Bella." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm going to wear it on Sunday. If I win it'll be because of you. I'll always wear this and I will always have a piece of you with me."

The two continued to dine while holding hands. Bella felt like it was just like the early days of their relationship. They beamed knowing that. Edward looked down at his watch. "I have to get going. I can't believe it's so late all ready. Hey, did you get your dress yet?"

"No, I was going to get it on my way back before I walked back."

"Get a cab. I know our hotel is close, but you have so much stuff. Then get one of the doormen to help you." Edward suggested before he spoke again. "Actually, why don't you shop a little longer and I'll meet you back here and go with you to try on the dress."

"Well, I did want to do more shopping. There were a few more stores I wanted to go and try stuff on in." Bella began. She took a final bite of her lunch and looked at Edward. "That sounds like a plan to me. How far is your next meeting?"

"It isn't too far. I'll text you before I head over here and we can meet in front of Gucci." Edward promised as he placed money on the table. He held up his wrist showing his bracelet off. "Thank you for this. I really love it."

"It's no problem. Go to your interview so you can come back to me. I love you."

Edward walked over and kissed Bella passionately. It was the first time he had kissed her so passionately in public. "I love you too baby. I'll see you in a bit."

Bella finished her shopping before Edward called. She even managed to make a quick stop to what seemed to be his new favorite store. She purchased a few new lingerie items. She couldn't wait to see the smile on Edward's face when she wore them somewhere down the line. She would think of an occasion to surprise him.

She met Edward outside Gucci. He went with her to try on her dress and made sure it fit. Next they made their way back to their hotel room where they rested before dinner. Instead of taking in the sites, they went out for dinner and returned to watch a movie snuggled up on the bed together. They felt complete in each other's arms.

The following morning Bella walked out of the bathroom and prepped for her trip to the spa. She was surprised when she saw Edward awake and dressed in his sweats and a t shirt.

"Are you going to the gym?"

Edward laughed. "Not today. Know how I booked you a massage?" He paused for Bella to answer before he continued. "Well, it isn't just for you. I thought it was would be nice to do it as a couple."

"What do you mean?"

"I booked a couple's massage for us. It's deep tissue and we will be next to each other for it." Edward smiled as he walked closer to Bella. "Then, after that you are off to have your nail treatment for your hands and feet."

Bella leaned in and kissed Edward. "You have thought of everything. I can't believe you went through all of this. Thank you."

Edward returned Bella's kiss as he took her hand. "You know I'd do anything for you. I love you."

Squeezing his hand back, Bella leaned into Edward. "I know, I love you too."

Edward led her out the door and to the elevator. They walked to the spa and went into the private room for their massages. They spoke to each other about taking Charlotte to the zoo in the spring. They also spoke about taking her for a walk through the Boston Common and the public Garden. They made reminders to each other of the places they wanted to take Renee and Jane when they got back to Boston. Bella had even suggested that they take Charlotte on her first plane ride to Washington to visit Renee and Jane before the wedding. They also talked about unimportant things. They made each other, as well as the massage therapists' laugh.

After an hour and a half, Edward said good bye to Bella. He was heading back up to the room and she was about to begin phase two of her pampering. She walked into the spa and waited until her name was called. She sat in a chair with her feet in a tub of hot water and picked up a magazine. She was completely lost in an article when she heard the woman next to her speaking.

"Bella?" The woman stated with a smile.

Bella turned to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen looking at her. The woman's strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and had a curl to it. She had flawless skin and looked like the perfect female specimen. Bella knew who the woman was. "Yes." She replied trying not to notice her.

The woman smiled at her sweetly. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Still not looking at her, Bella leaned back in her chair and continued to read her magazine. "I have heard a lot about you too."

The woman laughed. "So you know who I am I guess."

"I know all about you."

"Right," the woman said before pausing. "Tell me how is our Edward doing."

"Edward is perfectly fine. I'll tell him you send your regards."

The woman began to laugh. "That's very formal. I just wanted to let you know that I well, I kind of envy you."

For the first time, Bella sat her magazine down and turned to the woman. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Calm down tiger, it was meant as a compliment. I just mean that Edward is a great man and you are lucky that he's yours. I'm assuming he's taking the role of father seriously."

Bella leaned back in the chair again and sighed. She thought she over reacted to a simple comment. "He is a great dad to our little girl. I couldn't ask for a better man to help me raise her. He loves her, which is enough for me."

"I knew he'd be," she paused to smile sadly. "I'm sorry I robbed him of that. I guess we all make mistakes, right?" She paused again to see Bella nod in agreement. "You are certainly a lucky girl to nab him. He's a good guy."

"Yes, I know."

"He's really sweet."

"Yes, he is."

"I have to ask you, when you guys were broken up, did you see anyone else? He mentioned that he thought you were hooking up with a Jack or something."

"Jacob and no, he's an old friend. I would never hook up with anyone for the sake of hooking up." Bella explained calmly.

"Oh," the woman said surprised. "I just figured since he and I were, you know, together, you were with someone else."

Bella was shocked. She felt like someone had kicked her in the gut. She turned and looked at the woman. "What did you say?"

"Come on, you think Edward Masen would keep it all in his pants? Oh wait, he normally would because he is such a gentleman. He was confused when we were filming that movie together. We hung out a lot when filming was done. He and I would go back to his hotel room and had some, well," a grin lit up her face. "Fun. We had lots of fun."

Swallowing hard, Bella looked at her once more. She looked dead straight into her blue eyes. "What are you babbling about?"

"Oh come on, did you think Edward stayed celibate while you were apart? Please! Listening to him agonize about your 'break' was worse than watching that Friends episode that focused on Ross and Rachel's relationship being on a 'break.' We enjoyed our brief time back in each other's arms. We enjoyed being-" she paused and stared at Bella's face. "You look shocked."

Tears formed in Bella's eyes. "You could say that."

"Wow, Edward is usually so honest, I wonder why he didn't say anything. Anyway, we stopped after his father died. We were in the middle of going at it when his sister called to tell him how his old man had a stroke."

"Heart attack. Charlie had a heart attack."

She nodded. "Right. We were going to have the hottest, most roughest sex, but that was spoiled. Timing I guess is a bitch." She paused and turned to Bella and smiled like they were friends. "Then there was New York."

"New York?" Bella questioned sick to her stomach.

"Yes, it was right before he punched Seth. The asshole deserved it. Anyway, that was a hot night. I really miss the times we used to have together. Tell me, does he do that thing to you with his tongue in your pus-." Again, she paused and took in the expression on Bella's face. "I'm sorry, are you all right?"

"Great," Bella said sarcastically.

"Didn't honest Edward tell any of this?" Sadly, Bella shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed since you two were so close that he would have mentioned me. Oh well, I guess all the sex we had didn't mean as much to him as it did to me." Tanya paused as her manicurist told her to go to her station to get her fingernails done. "Well, Bella this was been fun. We should do it again some time. It was wonderful to meet you. Goodbye."

Bella wiped her tears as she looked up. "It was informative. Thank you Tanya."

The rest of what should have been a restful, peaceful experience clogged Bella's mind. She was trying to formulate her thoughts. When she was finished, she went to tip the woman. The manicurist told Bella everything was taken care of.

She started towards the elevator and walked in. Tears were threatening to leave her eyes. She took a deep breath as she walked into the suite. She slammed the door but it went unnoticed. She walked into the bedroom and saw Edward laying down.

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd be back. How was it?" Edward asked as he sat up. He noticed the cold expression on Bella's face. "What is it? What happened?'

_Count to five Bella, stay calm and don't cry, _she thought to herself. She finally looked up at Edward. "I just met one of your friends. I think we need to talk."


	47. Chapter 47

Author's Note: Seriously, I am so sorry for the delay. It's been weeks adn I am sorry. I haven'thad internet for about a month but, low and behold, I have it back! Hope you don't all hate me for the cliffy in the last chapter. Hope you don't hate me for the cliffy that may or may not be at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading and remember, I would love to hear what you think!I promise I will be replaying back to the reviews. Thank you!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

"I think we need to talk now," Bella stared coldly as she looked at Edward. She walked out of the bed room and sat on the tan leather chair with her back towards the sky line of Los Angeles.

Edward walked several paces behind her. He was anxious. He didn't have many Hollywood friends and had no idea who she could have run into. He sat across from her in the green couch. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked up at Bella nervously. "Who did you meet?"

Looking directly at him, Bella answered hastily, "Tanya."

"Shit," Edward said. He stood up and moved to the leather chair next to Bella. He looked at her and reached out for her arm.

"Don't do that. Don't you fucking touch me," she scolded him.

Edward got up yet again and knelt in front of her. "Bella, look at me." He paused as she looked away from him. "Will you just god damn look at me? What did she say?"

"Will it matter Edward? Won't you just sit here and defend yourself and say none of it happened? I have no idea who the hell you are right now."

"What did she say?" Edward repeated. As Bella turned her face away from Edward, he growled and scrunched his face. "What the hell did she say to make you this upset?"

Bella stood up and walked over to the window. She looked outside and studied the bistro table and chairs that were on their balcony. She watched as the sun was playing peek a boo with the clouds. It looked as if rain might occur. She crossed her arms as if she were protecting herself. She stood tall as her chocolate eyes meet the emerald eyes across the room. He looked hurt and tired all ready. Their battle was just beginning, she thought to herself. "She told me you two were together while we were apart. She insinuated that you two had sex."

Simply, Edward looked into her eyes and shook his head. "Bella, I never slept with her. She's a liar."

Sitting up, Bella looked at him. "Did anything happen when we were apart?" Edward inhaled as he stood up and walked away. His hands found his pockets as he looked away. Bella gasped as she cried again. "Oh my god, you really did sleep with her, didn't you?"

Quick to answer this time, Edward walked closer to Bella. "I have never slept with Tanya while I have known you. There was one time we, um, well, let me start from the beginning." Edward paused and sighed. He leaned against the window and began. "Before I say anything, I have to tell you I thought of you every day. I loved you and I still do."

Shaking her head, Bella murmured. "It's encouraging to know that you were thinking of me while you were fucking someone else."

"I never fucked her!" Edward shouted. "If you just listen to me I'll tell you what the hell happened!" He shook his head feeling bad he had raised his voice to her but speaking in a calm voice hadn't gotten her attention. "Seth had assured me that Tanya would not be on the set and her scenes were done. Well, here's a shocker, Seth lied. I worked with Tanya almost every day for two weeks. I told her that I thought you and Jacob had begun a relationship. I told her that I thought it was over for us and I had screwed up big time. She played the part of the supportive friend. I actually thought she had changed. I know her well enough to know that it was all an act. I should have known. I should have been smarter, but I wasn't.

"The night we, well, we fooled around. We kissed lot. We took off our shirts and made out. She was ready to go down on me when Jane called me to tell me about my dad. It was like it was a light bulb going off. I pushed her off of me and talked to Jane. Tanya however didn't want to hear no. After I told her about my dad she didn't care. She just wanted to screw. Jane's phone call was my moment of clarity. It made me realize what I was doing was wrong, and most of all it was disrespectful to you. Tanya has been pissed at me since I told her I didn't want anything to do with her. She was pissed at me in New York. She's pissed at me now. She was trying to use you to make you angry, which would make me angry at her. She thinks it'll open up communication between us. It isn't going to work." Edward paused as he stared at Bella's non emotional face. "Bella? Bella please say something."

Inhaling deeply, Bella still had fire in her eyes. "You lied to me Edward. You lied to me not once but twice. You told me you did nothing with her while we were apart."

"We didn't sleep together!"

"You told me you didn't do anything with her."

"We didn't have sex!" Edward yelled again.

"No, but she was ready to blow you! You took off her shirt and kissed her! Then just in New York you said you didn't see her. You just said now that she was pissed at you in New York. How many other things have you lied to me about?" Bella shouted back meeting his tone.

"Nothing fucking happen! Why the fuck won't you listen to me?" Edward yelled at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone," Bella yelled back at him while pointing her finger at him. "I don't deserve it! Oh my god, why, I have asked you point out blank on several occasions whether or not anything happened between the two of you and you lied. You flat out lied to me. You could have told me the truth but you chose not to."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well glad to see that plan worked out well for you."

Edward sighed. He didn't know how to make this better. "I know you are mad, and I'm sorry. I know that isn't enough but I truly am sorry. It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

Bella was trying not to cry. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she tried to hold them in. "Your right it shouldn't have. I was agonizing over what was going on between us and carrying a baby, your child while you were sleeping with someone else."

"I told you I wasn't sleeping with her! We only fooled around that one time. Bella, we were kind of broken up."

"Funny I thought we were trying to figure out what was going on between us! You called me almost every day and told me that you loved me. When you didn't call you sent me text messages and emailed me. Did you mean any of it?"

Edward was getting frustrated. He didn't want to yell at her again but he wanted her to see his side. He ran his hands through his messy hair. "We're here now aren't we? If I didn't mean it, do you think I would be here now? Honestly, it was only one time. Why can't you just get past it?"

"I can't believe you just said that! You want to know why I can't just get passed it? Because I wouldn't have even known about it if I hadn't run into Tanya. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want you to get upset. I'm sorry."

Bella got off the chair and gathered items in a smaller bag in the bed room. Not being surprised, Edward followed Bella into the bedroom. She didn't turn her back as she acknowledged him. "I'm going to the gym. I can't be here, I have to think."

"You hate working out. Just stay here, please? Can we talk some more? Yell at me and scream at me. Throw anything you want at me, just don't leave."

Bella threw her stuff back into her bag and cried. "I can't believe you lied to me. Was there anyone else?" She paused before she looked at him again with tears streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head. "You know what, I don't want to know."

Edward stood up and puts his hands on hers. He spoke in a calmer tone. "No, there wasn't anyone else. Only Tanya and only that one time, which didn't amount to anything. I was wrong and I should have told you when we got back together. I should have said something one of those times you asked me, but I was too chicken and I didn't. It wasn't fair for you to hear it from someone you don't know, especially her. I'm sorry, I promise I will make it up to you, you'll see."

Bella nodded. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "That maybe true, but I can't even look at you right now. I don't know who you are right now. I don't know what I was thinking. I was trying to hold onto the hope that we would be together and be a family, but now, I just don't know if that is worth it."

Edward walked closer to Bella. He was looking at her back. She had yet to turn around. "Come on, you know we will work things out. Honey? Bella? Bella?" When she didn't answer he called out to her again. "Isabella, come on, answer me."

Edward placed his hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella was too shaken up that she couldn't respond at first. She threw her gym bag back on the chair. She shook as she spoke still not looking at him. She moved his hands from her body. "Don't you fucking touch me! I have to go for a walk. I-I need to think. I can't be here right now. I can't look at you. I need time to think."

"Bella, please don't leave me."

"You lied to me Edward. We might not have been together during that time, but I asked you over and over and you flat out lied to me. I need to get away from you. I don't want to see you right now."

Edward looked sadly as Bella gathered items to throw in her big purse. She grabbed her fully charged phone and threw it in her bag. She caught Edward's eyes watching her. "Do not follow me. Do not call me. I don't know what I'll decide, but if I decide to leave I have to come back to get my stuff anyway. I just need time right now." She glanced out the window. "Great, it's raining. I guess literally when it rains it pours. There has to be an umbrella around here somewhere."

"Please don't go. I'll go," Edward offered.

"I have to get away from here. I saw a few cafes I could walk to. Honestly, I don't know where I'll go but I have a lot to think about. I just need to get out of here," Bella said as she walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the front door.

As her hand touched the door knob, Bella heard Edward's voice. "Call your brother."

Slowly, she turned around and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Edward walked closer and swallowed. He had his hands in his pockets as he sheepishly looked at the woman in front of him. "Emmett, call him. You should talk to him."

"How dare you bring up my family. You have no right to tell me what I should and what I shouldn't do."

Edward cut her off before she could continue. "We talked about it."

"Talked about what?" Bella snapped.

Swallowing again, he looked at Bella. "We talked about that night, my night, with Tanya."

Bella's face grew red with rage. "You spoke to my brother about this and didn't find it fit to talk to me about it?" She watched as Edward nodded. "I can't friggin' believe this. Oh my god! Does anyone else know?"

"No. I didn't exactly spread the news about this. That day when Emmett came over before," Edward paused to try and formulate his thoughts. "The day you told Emmett you still loved me, the day he kind of kidnapped me."

"I remember the day, go on."

"He asked me some questions and I answered him. When I told him about Tanya and I, he told me not to tell you. I told him I wanted to, I wanted to be honest with you. He told me to leave it alone."

"So you listen to my brother instead of doing what's right?"

"Bella, I wasn't going to turn my back on him. He's a huge man, he could break and kill me. I was trying to be respectful of him. He's your big brother."

Bella nodded as she whispered. "In respecting him you forgot to respect one other major person in this relationship. You forgot about me. I'm going." Bella cried as she opened the door. She quickly ran into the elevator where tears dripped off her cheeks. She put the hood to her sweatshirt up and left.

After walking nowhere for fifteen minutes, she grabbed her phone and tried to call Alice. She knew she was away, but she was going to try and talk to her. When her voice mail picked up, she sighed but left a message anyway.

"Allie, it's me. I need to talk to you. It's, it's about Edward and I don't know what to do Allie. I don't know if I blew something out of proportion or if I should be angrier. God Allie, I really need you and I don't know how to get in touch with you. Call me when you get this. If things change I'll call you again. Bye."

Her emotions went from sorrow filled to rage and anger. She skimmed her phone until she called Emmet's house. On the weekends Emmett usually was busy doing stuff around the house. She figured it would be better than calling his cell phone.

"Hello," Rose answered. Bella paused. "Hello, who's there?" Rose asked.

"Rose, it's me. Is Emmett there? I need to talk to him."

"Hi Bella. He just walked the painter out. We are repainting the guest room and turning it into the nursery. Everything took and Bree is just three months pregnant. I didn't even tell your mom yet. No one knows." Rose paused as she remembered. She sighed and began to speak again. "Bella, look, I was out of line and-"

"Rose you might have been right about Edward but that isn't why I called. We can talk about everything when I get home."

"What do you mean I might be right about Edward?"

"Exactly what I said, but he might have gotten some bad advice from my dear brother."

"Bella, please slow down. What happened? Start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath and with tears escaping from her eyes, Bella began to tell her story from the spa and then to confronting Edward. She included how she had asked Edward several times about any relations he might have had with Tanya while they weren't together and he point blankly told her no each time. Then Bella said Emmett told Edward not to tell Bella. She was at a cross roads and didn't know which way to turn. Even though she was still angry with Rose about past comments made about her relationship with Edward, she needed someone else's opinion. She asked Rose what she thought of the situation.

Rose was silent for almost a full minute before she spoke her opinion. "I don't want you to get mad at me Bella if I give you my opinion."

"I really don't think I can take a chorus of 'I told you so's'."

"Just listen. I think yea, he lied to you and that was wrong, but he didn't do anything else wrong. He found himself in a bad situation with a bad person, but he stopped. It doesn't matter if he stopped because he realized it wasn't a good choice or if she stopped because of his dad. He didn't go any farther with her and he didn't go back to that skank. He has showed you that he loves you Bella. He loves Charlotte. I don't know why he thought it was worth listening to your dimwitted brother, but he obviously did. I know that Emmett can sometimes be a little intimidating and maybe that's why he listened to him. Maybe he really didn't want to hurt you, maybe he didn't want to fight with you. It doesn't matter.

"I would still be pissed if that was Emmett and he didn't tell me a single thing and then I found out from that whore. If you are going to be mad about anything be mad that he lied to you, not for what could of or almost or what didn't happen." Rose paused when she didn't hear Bella. "Are you still there?"

Bella was sitting on a wet bench. She sat under the umbrella at the empty café and was reflecting on everything Rose had said to her. "I'm right here."

"Did what I say make sense to you?"

Bella took a deep breath before she began to answer Rose. "Yes it did. Let me just recap though." Again, she paused for a moment while she summed up her conversation with Rose. "You think I should just forgive him?"

"I think that you should tell him you are pisssed for the lying, but things will get better."

"Why," Bella stopped for a moment before continuing. "Why are you supportive, of him I mean?"

Rose took a deep breath. "It's easy. I was wrong. He loves you and it is plain to see that whenever you two are around each other. I might have misjudged him a little." Rose paused. Admitting she was wrong was never her strong suit. "He was wrong not to tell you about whatever the details were that happened with Tanya and your brother is a moron for telling him not to talk to you about. Don't worry about Emmett, I'll talk to him and set him straight. You should be getting an apology when you get home."

Bella smiled softly for the first time. "Thank you, but why do you think I should just drop it? I mean, he might love me but-"

"I'm going to tell you something you might not want to hear so don't be too mad at me. When he left, whether or not you liked it, you were broken up. Even if he would have slept with her, I wouldn't have blamed him. You weren't together. I mean, I would blame him because in that situation he would have been a douche bag, but technically you were broken up."

"But he said he was trying to figure out what to do and-"

"Right, but you weren't together. He had broken up with you. You were not a couple and that's why he left, remember?"

Bella took in an irritated sigh. "He called me every day to tell me he loved me or emailed me or texted me. He-"

"Bella, let it go. You weren't together at the time. I would have been pissed if he slept with her and even kissed her and fooled around a little more, but he didn't let it get out of hand. It was only one time and it sounds like it was for a few brief moments. He should have told you what happened and again, that is the part I'd be pissed with. You two were in a strange place then. Don't be angry with him for what almost happened. He stopped. He should have told you about it, and that's the part I'd be pissed at. Don't be mad at him for the other stuff."

Sighing again, Bella spoke up. "How many things am I supposed to forgive him for?"

Rose was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I forgave him when the baby was born. I thought that was pretty big. He wasn't with me the entire time I was pregnant. Things I should have shared with him, the person who helped create our daughter, I never got to do. He has proven himself as a good father and he has been great as a boyfriend since then."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want our entire relationship being based on forgiving him for one thing or another. I don't want to keep going back and forth like this. I mean, the things that got me angry aren't little things like forgetting to put the toilet seat down. I think not being part of the birth of your child because you were stuck in a Peter Pan land philosophy or possibly screwing your ex girlfriend are big things to get over and apologize for." Bella explained.

Rose took a deep breath. She never thought she'd be defending Edward, but he had proved himself to her. "Now seeing how he has been with you and Charlotte, it probably kills him to know he wasn't there to help you or be there when she entered the world. I am certain there is a lot of guilt over that. Bella, remember what I said, you guys were broken up when he almost did something stupid with what's her name. He didn't go through with it. It doesn't matter why, he didn't do it. That man loves you beyond belief." Silence filled the phone as Rose wondered if she had gotten through to Bella. "Did that make sense to you?"

"Yes, but he also said something about her in New York. I don't know what that means. It makes me nervous." Bella admitted.

"Then just ask him about it. He'll tell you the truth, I know he will. Don't throw this away Bella. Be pissed at him. Scream at him and call him names. Tell him never to listen to your brother again and that you are pissed _because_ he lied. Then tell him you'll get over it. That's what I would do." Rose explained calmly.

Bella inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Thank you."

"That's what family does Bella. We are there for each other. We also admit when we are wrong." Rose hoped that Bella would understand the double meaning of that statement. "I know you are a forgiving person. I think you forgave me."

"I did, however, Edward asked why we weren't talking. I tried to give some lame excuse because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, however, he knows how to read me. I told him why we weren't speaking."

"I deserve that," Rose answered sadly.

"I think you need to apologize to him for yourself," Bella suggested.

"I will. You guys will have to come over for dinner or something. Is it still raining there?"

"Yes. It's slowing down. I'm scared Rose."

"You have reason to be scared honey. You should go and talk to him now. Get dried off and salvage what's left of your morning there."

Bella looked at her watched. It was twelve thirty. She and Rose had been on the phone for almost an hour. She had been away from Edward for over two hours. "I guess sitting in the rain for two hours kind of gets old."

"Yes it does. Go back to the hotel, take a shower, put on dry clothes and talk to Edward. Emmett just came in now."

"Let me talk to him. I have to give him a piece of my mind."

"Hey, don't under estimate me. I'll take care of your brother. Go back and be with your boyfriend. Things will be fine."

"Thank you Rose."

"None of that now. I should be thanking you. I love you Bella like you were my sister."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Oh yeah, and I'm really excited for you guys and the baby! I can't wait to hear more about it when I get home. Goodbye." Bella said as she pressed the end button. She shoved her phone into her bag. She pulled up her hood and began to walk back to the hotel.

As she turned down the street the hotel was on, the clouds opened up and rain came pouring from the sky. She ran the rest of the way. She ran for the elevator and pressed the button for the floor with the suite. She took a deep breath as she looked for her card key. She gripped it as she found it. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

Upon entering the room, it appeared that Edward wasn't there. She took off her sweatshirt and walked over to the bedroom. Edward wasn't in there either. She gathered a few items to take with her into the bathroom. She took her chestnut hair out of the pony tail. It was a mess. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked like a wreck. She was about to walk to the bathroom when her phone rang. She dug into her purse to retrieve it. She sighed when she looked down at the color id.

"What do you want?" Bella asked bitterly. "I'm so pissed at you."

"I know you are and you deserve to be. Just hear me out," he quietly told her.

"Fine, you have three minutes starting now." Bella said looking at the clock on the night stand.

"Do you remember when you loved that boy in junior high and all he did was tease you and make fun of you?"

Bella sighed. "I don't want to talk about reminiscing, so please get to the point. Time is ticking."

"Well, I threatened that kid because I wanted to protect you."

"Emmett, I'm thirty years old! I don't need protecting. I'm a big girl. If Edward wanted to tell me you should have let him."

"I didn't want you to get any more hurt than you all ready were. Seriously Bella, you were broken for about six months. You put on a strong face, but it didn't work. After he left you Rose had to do everything she could to keep me from going to kick his ass."

"I know this Em, I remember you looking for my address book." Bella stated unimpressed.

Emmett sighed as he delt with a part of his sister which he never had to deal with. He was dealing with her stubbornness. "Bella listen please. When I took Edward out that day I wanted to see if he was going to weasel his way out of helping and supporting you. I totally bullied him into going out with me. If you remember the expression on his face he didn't look excited about it.

"Once we arrived at the bar, he told me how he loved you and wanted to be with you and having Charlotte was amazing. I asked him about his past. He told me about the altercation with Tanya and told me he was going to tell you. I said not to."

"Why the hell would you do that Emmett?"

"Because he earlier that year he tore your heart out and stomped all over it. You were agonizing over his decision to leave you. Like I said, he wanted to tell you. I told him no because I didn't want you to be heartbroken or disappointed again."

Bella sighed as she took her shoes off. "By doing this you have made something that isn't a huge deal, I guess, into this gigantic issue. I was seriously thinking of breaking up with him and heading back home tonight."

"Don't do that Bella." She heard a voice coming from just outside the room.

"Bella, that would be a mistake. Don't make him pay for some stupid advice I gave him. If you want to be angry with anyone, be angry with me."

"Don't worry Emmet, I am mad at you. Pissed is more like it. Just keep your nose out of my business and we'll be fine."

"You're my baby sister. I need to protect you."

"No you don't! I'm not a child, I'm thirty and have a child of my own Emmett. Just don't butt in any more, got that?"

Emmett took a deep sad sigh. "I get it. I hope you will forgive me at some point."

Bella laid down on the bed. Her eyes were still looking for Edward. She knew he was around somewhere, she had after all just heard him. "You know I will. I just have nothing to say to you right now."

"I understand that. Rose isn't speaking to me either. Please don't be angry with Edward though."

"I'll talk to you later Emmett," Bella stated as she sat up.

"I'll take that as a good sign. I love you Bella."

"Right, I love you too." She said as she hung up the phone. She looked around. "I know you are out there somewhere so my as well just come in."

Edward slowly walked into the bedroom with his hands in his pockets. He walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair. He sat and just stared at Bella. He was afraid to talk to her. He was afraid what would leave her mouth. He looked at her current state and notice she was wet and shivering. "Do you want to change? You are freezing and soaked."

Shaking her head, Bella looked at him. "No. I want to talk about this now. Before I tell you what I have been thinking about, tell me one thing."

"Anything you want."

Bella had to ask or else she was going to lose her confidence. "What happened in New York that would have made _her_ pissed?"

Edward assumed his position and placed his elbows on his knees. "You know how I punched and fired Seth?" He paused and waited for Bella to nod. "Well, I got so angry with him because he invited Tanya to the premiere and he wanted me to ditch you and be with her. The day we went to lunch, the day I punched him, he invited Tanya and some paparazzi. He wanted me to go back to her hotel with her. I told him no chance in hell. Then she came in and she touched me and I swear to god Bella that I walked away from her. I called a bunch of names and I told her I wanted nothing to do with her. I told her she was a whore and basically called her a murderer for killing our son. I told her she didn't even care.

"I also told her how in love I was and still am with you. I told her that you loved me for being me, not for being an actor and you didn't care about status. I told her she'd screw anything that breathed."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "You said all of that."

Edward nodded. "I might have paraphrased some of it, but in a nut shell, yes, that's what I said. I don't want her. I love our life together. You, me and Charlotte. We are a family. We are our own family. I would never want to throw that away for anything, especially not for some trashy whore. I've said it before and I'm going to say it again. I'm sorry and I should have told you about this either when we got back together or one of the many times you asked me. I was wrong and I promise I will never ask your brother his opinion on anything again. I won't even talk to him if you don't want me to. Seriously, I can pretend he doesn't exist."

Bella tried to hide the smile that formed on her lips. She focused on staying serious for the next piece of their conversation. "I talked to of all people Rose who, by the way doesn't hate you. She was totally team Edward. She talked some sense into me and made me look at things from another angle. You were right when you said we were broken up. We weren't committed to each other then like we are now, or were before I found out I was pregnant. Even if you would have slept with her, I would be pissed, but we weren't together so I guess I'd have to look over it, although you would have been sleazy if you had.

"What I'm pissed about is the fact you lied to me not once or twice, but over and over. I'm going to tell you what I told Emmett. I'm a big girl and I can fight my own battles. Don't worry about protecting me.

"So listen to me because this is the only time I am going to say thing. I figure since you have been more than incredible over the past several months, I can forgive you this once. If this is ever to happen again we're through. I promise you that. I all ready feel like I've given you way too many chances, but what's one more? This is a one shot thing, you understand?"

Edward shot up and looked at her with an intense look. "Of course and thank you. By the way, you are right. You have had to do way more forgiving than you should have to. I'm sorry for putting you through so much. I'm so happy that you realize what happened and you believe me. I promise it will never happen again. I promise to never give you a reason to doubt me again. I will prove it to you, somehow, but I will." Edward stood up and walked over to Bella. He kissed her cheeks and her lips softly. "Thank you. You're more than I deserve."

Bella moved and stood up. Edward stood with her. "I have to take a shower and get some dry clothes on. Excuse me," Bella told him as she picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and took a long warm shower. That night the two didn't talk much. Bella was distant. Although she had said she forgave Edward, she was still angry with him. He understood that and tried to be patient with her.

They went to sleep early that evening. Edward had hoped that Bella would come around and talk to him more. He had offered to sleep in the second bedroom and give her space for the night. She told him not to be stupid before she crawled into bed. It was small but it was a glimmer of hope that things would be all right between them.

* * *

"Edward, who is this lovely woman on your arm?" Ryan Seacrest asked as Edward held onto Bella's hand. After what seemed like hours of her hair and make-up being done, they were finally on the red carpet. Bella felt she was more nervous than Edward. She had never experienced anything like this in her entire life. She was a t shirt and jeans kind of girl. Now she was on the E! Channel, waiting to get into a prestigious Hollywood award show on Edward's arm wearing a designer gown.

"This gorgeous woman is my girlfriend, Bella." Edward smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Bella, it's great to meet you. Edward is right, you are beautiful. You're dress is amazing, who designed it?"

Bella smiled as she spoke up. "It's Gucci." Bella replied while speaking of her navy chiffon dress that was gathered at the bust. It was bias-cut and had ruffled panels that draped down to form a mermaid-style skirt with a ruffled hem. There was a silver beaded halter bib that dipped to the waist. The dress was held up by simple, thin doubled spaghetti straps over her bare back.

"It's an amazing dress and it seems like it was made just for you." Ryan paused as he focused back to Edward. "Edward, how does it feel to be nominated with such powerful and for the most part, older actors in the category?"

"It's amazing that someone in Hollywood thinks I am worthy enough to stand besides the likes of Tom Hanks, Collin Firth, Denzel Washington and Johnny Deep. That is a wide range of actors there and each of them are amazing with what they do with our trade."

"You are very humble Edward. I have one last question before I let you and this lovely woman go. There are rumors circulating that you are quitting acting. Is that true? You have one more comedy due out in a few months with Tanya Denali and then that's it. What are you doing man? You are at the height of your career and you are just leaving it?"

"I've been working nonstop since I was seventeen. I want to take a break. I want to spend time with my loved ones," He smiled as he looked at Bella, who returned his smile. "There are things more important to me than this place. If I am still wanted when I decide to return, that's great and I look forward to the challenge and that adventure. If it doesn't work out, I can always find something else to do."

"You are a wise man Mr. Masen. I will not keep you and your lovely date any long. Thank you both for stopping to talk to us. Good luck." Ryan said shaking Edward's hand.

"Thank you Ryan," Edward said as he led Bella away from the booth. He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek again. "Don't worry. We're done with the press stuff for now. Now we can just relax."

"How are you so calm? I'm nervous for you and you know your award isn't until the end of the evening." Bella asked as she squeezed Edward's hand some more.

"I don't care if I win I win the award. I'm here with you. It doesn't matter how all this Hollywood stuff ends. I'm leaving tonight with the best woman in the world, and that's what matters."

"Clichéd Mr. Swan, but still sweet." Bella smiled.

"I'll have to work on that later. Come on, we should find our seats." Edward said as he lead Bella to the second row of the theater. She wasn't one to be star stuck but she was amazed looking around the room.

They sat for the award show and held hands. Bella was entertained to say the least watching the actors and actresses present and win awards. Then towards the end of the evening came Edward's award. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "It doesn't matter to me if you win or lose, I love you Edward and I'm proud of you."

Edward kissed Bella's cheek. You don't know how much that means coming from you. I love you too." He sat back and didn't look a bit nervous. He kind of thought with the going up with the likes of the veteran Hollywood actors he didn't stand a chance.

"And the winner is," Julia Roberts began. She opened the envelope and looked right at Edward. "Edward Masen."

Applauses filled the room as he stood up. He pulled Bella up and kissed her too. She sat back down as he walked the short distance to the stage to collect his award. He hugged Julia Roberts and stood in front of the microphone. He smiled. "This is wow, this is amazing. I'm so honored and blessed to be recognized for the work on the movie. I have to thank the incredible cast and crew. It was fun to film this and meet so many talented people. I felt like the new guy working with Amy, Halle and Matt. Thank you for teaching me what you guys all ready knew.

"I would also like to thank my family. Mom, and Jane, thank you for everything over the years. Bella, my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend. You are way more than I ever thought I'd ever have and definitely way more than I deserve. I love you more and more each day. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I can't put into words how much you mean to me. You and Charlotte are my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't want anything else. I love you." Edward paused as he heard the music play indicating his time was over. "I also wanted to dedicate the award to my father who passed away last year. Dad I miss you every day and this is for you. Thank you very much."

Edward did a few interviews back stage. He didn't mean to bring up Charlotte. Luckily none of the interviewers seemed to notice and the questions were more focused on his taking a break than anything else.

He found his seat next to Bella and she kissed him. She rested her head on his shoulder as one last award was being handed out. She didn't pay attention to what it was or who won it. She beamed with pride over Edward. Things the day before were intense between the two of them. Today was a new day. There would be time to get over those hurdles, but for today it was time to celebrate and not be angry.

After the conclusion of the show, Edward and Bella made their way out to the limo. They were heading to a party. They snuggled in the back of the car as it made its way towards the chic hotel. Bella held onto the statue and smiled. "You did it."

"It would have meant nothing to me if you weren't there." He honestly told her as he kissed her head. "I mean it Bella. I love you and if-"

"Shhh, none of that now. We are here and we are going to have a good time. We'll have time to get over that whole thing. Tonight is about celebrating you and your achievement." Bella stopped and laughed. "Where are you going to put this thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe in Charlotte's room. She can have it when she's older if she wants it. Seriously, I haven't thought that far ahead. I'm still a little shocked."

Bella smiled as she kissed his lips. Their privacy was interrupted when the limo stopped and the door opened. Edward got out of the limo first and then held his hand out for Bella. They walked closely together. Unlike the award show that was lined with credited entertainment journalists, the after party was filled with paparazzi. Edward pulled Bella close. "Remember what I've said, just ignore them. They might be nasty. Don't even acknowledge that they are there." Edward whispered into her ear.

"Hey Edward, where's Tanya?" One yelled out. "I guess you upgraded. She's a pretty thing, aren't you sweet heart?"

"Yes Masen, she looks smoking hot. How is she in bed? I bet she is a little sex machine," another one yelled over.

Edward slowed down. His grip was tight around Bella's hand. She looked over and reminded him. "Ignore them, right?"

"Come on Eddie, just one picture with you and your lady of the hour?"

"Let's just walk faster," Edward suggested. He placed another hand on Bella's waist and held her hand to support her. He knew she wasn't so graceful wearing heels and wanted to help her into the party as quickly as they could move.

"One question Eddie, is she a slut like Tanya?"

Edward let go of Bella and walked over to the pap. "Listen, just leave us alone. If you want a credited interview I suggest you find a different employer because Star magazine isn't a great source for honest information."

"Come on Eddie, she's so pretty and you seem smitten with her. Let me just have a little feel," another pap said as he reached out for Bella.

Edward's reflexes were working overtime as he saw in slow motion the paparazzo try and feel Bella's body. Edward walked over to him, grabbed his camera and threw it to the ground. He pulled the guy by his shirt and started beating him. The paparazzo wasn't much of a fighter, although he got two good swings at Edward's nose.

Before anyone could do anything else, security came over to assess the situation. They took Edward in one direction and the pap in the other. "Where the hell were you people a few minutes ago you could have prevented this if you did your job," Bella yelled at the tall, bug men. They made Emmett look like a petite doll. No one answered. They escorted Edward and Bella into a room and asked what happened while they waited for the police.

Bella sat holding Edward's hand waiting for them. He leaned over to her, still with blood on his face and smiled sadly. "I wanted to show you a good time tonight."

Bella returned his smile as she reached into her purse to grab a tissue for his face. There was so much blood that it didn't help much. It was her little way of helping him. "Well, I think this was enough excitement for one night. What's going to happen now?" She asked as she saw the police enter the building.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I usually don't go Sean Penn on the paps, but when he reached out for you I wanted to kill him. What I think will happen is the police will take my statement, let me go to the hospital and then we'll call it a night. I plan on pressing charges against the guy for harassment. I'll call Harry after we leave the hospital. We'll be back on the plan tomorrow and we'll still see Charlotte before she goes to bed.

"Mr. Masen?" One officer asked.

Edward stood up and looked at the officer. "It's actually Swan sir. Masen is just a stage name."

"All right then. Mr. Swan, you have the right to remain silent." The officer began as he read Edward his Miranda rights. Bella watched in horror helpless and unable to do anything as Edward was escorted into a police cruiser.


	48. Chapter 48

Author's Note: Funny how part two of the Oscar day mess falls on the real oscar day! Thanks for reading and thank you to those who left me comments, they mean a lot! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Forty Three

"Wait? Why?" Bella asked one of the large officers. "Why are you taking him away? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Bella, go back to the hotel," Edward said with his head held down.

"I'm not going anywhere until get answers. That creep egged him on! He grabbed me," Bella shouted as the police men continued to escort Edward to the cruiser.

"That may be the case, however Mr. Ma-Swan did attack the photographer and broke property that belonged to him. The photographer has decided to press charges. We have to take him in."

Bella shook her head as she followed them to the police car. She looked up at the officer opening the door. "Can I have just thirty seconds before you take him away, please?"

The officer looked around before nodding to his partner. "Just make it quick miss."

Looking up at Edward, Bella had tears in her eyes. Edward leaned into her not being able to hug her. "Don't cry," he said trying to sound confident. "Things will get figured out. Just go back to the hotel and relax. I'll see you when this is settled. I have my cell phone I my jacket pocket, can you take it for me and maybe my wallet?"

Nodding, Bella reached in and removed his phone and wallet from his jacket. "I can't sit by and just wait Edward. I have to do something."

"There is nothing you can do. Just go back to the limo and go back to the hotel. I'll get things straightened out and meet you there when I can, all right? Hey," he said leaning down to kiss her head. "I love you."

Bella nodded as she repeated the words to him. The officers then escorted Edward into the police car and left. Bella stood crying for a moment before she looked up and spotted the limo driver. She started to run after towards him. "Hey, hey you, limo driver? I'm sorry I don't know your name."

The young limo driver laughed as he turned around. "You are Mr. Masen's date, right?"

Bella shook her head. "I need to go back to the hotel. Edward said he'd find another way back," Bella explained trying to hold her tears in.

The driver opened the door for her and helped her into the car. She sat in the back seat and felt her world was crashing around her. She took deep breaths and then let out a soft cry. Her head was in her hands. She didn't know how long she was crying for when she raised her head. She then had an epiphany.

"Excuse me, how long did Edward rent the car for?"

"Until one miss," the driver answered back.

Bella sat back in her seat and took another deep breath. "So if I ran up to our room to grab something and come back right down you could take me somewhere else?"

"Of course I could."

"Excellent. I'm going to run upstairs to grab a few things and then I need you to take me to the police station. I don't know how to get there so I'm hoping-"

The driver waved at Bella. "Say no more miss, I know the way."

Bella nodded. "Thank you…I don't even know your name."

"I'm Ben."

"Well Ben, I'm Bella and thank you for all of your help tonight."

"It's no problem Bella. We are at the hotel. Let me just get the door for you," Ben offered.

She shook her head. "You stay there, I'll be back in a few moments."

Bella grabbed Edward's Oscar and slammed the door closed before she ran into the hotel. She ran to the elevator. The doors barely had time to open when she ran out and used the card key in her purse to open the door to the penthouse. She put her purse and the award on the table and went to her bag. She looked through her wallet and found the card Edward had given her. She didn't have her check book and she certainly didn't have Edward's check book on her. She looked around the room and didn't see anything else she needed. She grabbed her items and shoved them into her purse and ran out the door. She soon made her way back into the comfortable limo.

"Bella, you were gone for seven minutes! Are you sure you have everything you need?" Ben asked as he opened the door.

Trying to catch her breath, Bella nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Ben continued to drive to the police station in comfortable silence. Bella reached into her purse and grabbed a bunch of cash.

"Bella, we are here. Would you like me to wait for you?" Ben politely asked.

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'm not sure how long this will take. Thank you so much Ben for going out of your way tonight. Here," Bella said as she handed him the money.

Ben shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't take this. Edward has all ready paid me."

"And now I'm giving you an added tip. Really, thank you. Take it, I promise I won't tell Edward," Bella smiled as she walked away without looking back.

As she walked into the police station, she realized something. She was still wearing her fancy dress and heels. She shrugged her shoulders deciding she couldn't do anything about it now. She continued to walk until she came to desk with an officer sitting behind it.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here to bail Mr. Swan out." Bella told him.

The officer shuffled papers on the desk and before pulling up information about Edward. "I'm afraid we can't release him yet. He's being interviewed by an officer. I don't know when he'll be able to leave. He can call you when he is ready."

"That's not going to work. Can I wait here? Can I see him at some point?" Bella pleaded.

"I don't know miss when he'll be done and I don't think you'll be able to see him until he is released." The officer explained.

"Well, could I be a witness? The sleaze ball came after me and grabbed me. Edward told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't let go of me. Edward was protecting me. Look," Bella said pointing to her all ready fading marks on her wrists. "Edward would never intentionally hurt someone. He's a great father and is really gentle with our little girl and-"

The police officer held his hands up and cut her off. "Miss-"

"Cullen. I'm Bella Cullen, Edward's girlfriend."

"Miss Cullen, I'm sorry about this situation, really I am. Edward seems like a great guy who did what he had to do to protect you, however, he still broke someone else's property and attacked a man, even if it was for a good reason. There are prices to pay for that."

"And what happens to the guy who attacked me? Does he get to walk free? He was harassing me!" Bella yelled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I'm frustrated and no one is willing to help out a little bit!"

"I understand, however I can't do anything. If you'd like to have a seat and wait you are more than welcomed to do that. There are vending machines, a water machine and soft drink machine all over there and a coffee machine that makes hot chocolate and tea too. There are some magazines and news papers hanging around here. If I hear anything or if he is allowed to see any visitors I promise to come and get you."

Feeling defeated, Bella looked up at the officer. "Thank you. I'll be over there."

Bella slowly walked over to the seats and tried to get comfortable. She sat and crossed her arms and studied the waiting room. It was cold and dirty. After about twenty minutes of sitting she saw an older man dressed casually storm through the door.

The man looked at the police officer and flashed something. "I'm here to see Edward Swan."

The officer picked up the phone and began to speak. Bella stepped towards the man. "Excuse me, may I ask how you know Edward and what you are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied back. He had a cockiness about him that Bella didn't like.

Before Bella could answer, the police officer hung up the phone. "She's the girlfriend who you might want to talk with too. She was there tonight."

"You're Bella?" The man asked almost smiling.

"I have no idea who you are."

The once arrogant man reached his hand out to meet Bella's. "Harrison Clearwater, Harry. I'm Edward's lawyer. I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you. Don't get me wrong, these are crappy circumstance but it's still a pleasure. You've changed our boy, for the better."

As Bella took her hand back, she looked at him. "I've heard a lot about you. Edward has a lot of respect for you."

An officer came over to lead Harry back to see Edward. "Just one moment please. Bella, can we chat for minute?"

Bella nodded as Harry escorted her towards the seating area. "What would you like to talk about?"

"The officer said you were there tonight. What happened? Edward isn't a violent person. This doesn't sound like him at all."

She began to tell the short story of how she was grabbed and Edward went into an over protective mode. "I swear Harry, he didn't do anything wrong. I felt threatened by the low life. Edward did what he did to make me safe. I don't want him to be in trouble. We just want to go back to Boston tomorrow to be with our little girl." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

Harry reached out and held her. "It's okay. We will figure something out. I'll go back and talk to Edward and then see about getting him released. I don't know what I can do but I'll try. His bail might be set as high as fifty thousand dollars. Can you front that?"

Bella nodded knowing she had the black card with her. "Yes I can."

Harry nodded. "Let me see what we can do about getting our boy out of here." Harry said as he let go of Bella.

"Harry, one more thing. Don't tell Edward I'm here. He wanted me to go back to the hotel but I couldn't knowing he was here. Don't tell him I'm here, please?"

"I promise. I'll be back." Harry said as he disappeared into the area behind the officer's desk.

Bella sat back down in the chair and took a deep breath. She just wanted Edward to be out of there and just wanted to go home. She tried not to break down in tears again. Between their fight yesterday and now his arrest, Bella was definitely in emotional overload. Her thoughts escaped her as her cell phone rang. She was surprised when she answered it.

"Hello?" She answered slightly confused. It was after midnight in Boston.

"Hi Bella. I just watched the news and was wondering what was going on. Are you okay? Where's Edward"?

"What-what are you doing calling? Isn't it after midnight there? Don't you have to get up for work soon?" Bella asked.

"I do, but like I said I watched the news and thought you might need a friend too. What the hell is going on there Bells?"

Bella began to cry. She didn't expect to be where she was after what she and Edward had been through in the past few days. Least of all, she didn't expect him to call and offer a shoulder to cry on. "Edward's in jail."

"I kind of figured that out, but why? You know how the news is about covering stuff like that, it doesn't do it very well."

"Jake, I have no idea what is going on." Bella paused to explain the situation. Then she told him about their argument the previous day.

"Bella," Jacob began. "Let's back up a minute. You need to breathe Isabella. Calm down. I know you are upset and emotionally drained. First, are you okay? Did the photographer hurt you?"

"No, he scared me more than anything. I have a few marks that are going away but I'm good." She explained to her friend as she stood up and looked out the window.

"Okay. I know you don't want to hear this but Bells, there is nothing you can do right now."

"I know. I'm not leaving here until he's with me though. I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob sighed. "Do you want me to fly out and be with you? Do you know how long he'll be in there?"

"I'm hoping not too much longer. He's with his lawyer now."

"That's good right?" Jacob asked trying to make Bella feel more optimistic.

"I guess. I don't know how this stuff works Jake. I hate it. I hate that he's in there and I'm out here. I hate that more than likely we'll have to delay going home and we don't know when we'll see Charlotte." Bella spat into the phone.

Jacob nodded. There was nothing he could say to make Bella feel better. He brought up what he knew was going to be a touchy subject. "So you and Edward almost broke up yesterday?"

"I'm still not completely over the fact that he lied to me, but I have to be over it. He has tried too much to prove that he has changed and he loves me. Really, look where I am now. He's in jail because he was protecting me. If that isn't love or commitment, I don't know what is." Bella explained as she yawned.

"I guess you're tired." Jacob asked.

"It's been a draining few days Jake. I just want to go home, to my bed and sleep." She paused for a moment before asking him a question. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in while."

"I've been traveling. I have been so busy with work. I've also been visiting with Emily too," Jacob explained as he mumbled the last part of his sentence.

Bella smiled. "Emily? Well Mr. Black, who is this Emily woman you speak of."

Laughing lightly, Jacob answered her. "She is a woman I met at work. She works in a different department. She's so sweet and beautiful. I really hope you meet her some time."

"I'm so happy for you Jake. Eventually you'll have to come home for dinner, and bring Emily with you."

"Of course I'll be over soon. I have to see my little niece." He smiled even though Bella couldn't see him. Once silence filled their conversation, Jacob spoke up again. "Seriously Bells, you want me to be with you? If I leave now I could be there in five hours. I know someone with a jet and I can be there."

Bella shook her head. "Thank you, really, but no. It might be for nothing. I just feel like everything is moving in slow motion."

"Okay," he answered with a yawn. "If there is anything I can do for you call me. I mean it. I'll be there in a heartbeat. You know that."

"I know. I'm going to let you get off the phone. You're tired."

"I guess I should go."

"Yes you should and Jacob, thank you for calling me. It means a lot to me. I'm glad we have this between us."

Puzzled Jacob asked, "What do you mean?"

"Our relationship. I know what it started like in college and how we each felt as adults, but now, I feel like you are more than my friend, like a brother. I'm glad that even though I'm with Edward we can still be friends. I love you because of that."

"I love you too Bells, always. I don't do this mushy stuff so I'm going to hang up before we talk about going to the hairdresser to get our hair done together or when our periods are or whatever you talk about with your girlfriends." Jacob said yawning again.

"You are insane Black. One of the reasons I love you."

"I know. I didn't think you loved me just because I'm pretty. Bella, I have to tell you that I am glad you and Edward didn't break up. I don't think anyone could ever make you as happy as he does, even me. Also, I think he's a decent guy." Jacob honestly spoke.

Bella smiled. "That's kind of great of you to say." Her eyes found Harry leaving the holding area and walking over to her. "I have to go, Edward's lawyer is coming over. Thank you for calling and we'll see you soon." Bella didn't wait for Jacob to respond as she shoved her phone into her pocket. "Harry, what is going on?"

Harry ushered Bella over to the sitting area. He sighs. "I got them to release him on bail. Do you have twenty thousand dollars?"

Swallowing, Bella answered him. "Yes. They take credit cards, right?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. He's just gathering his items. He apparently had a few smaller items he forgot to give to you. You will be able to leave with him and go back to the hotel, however, he's going to have to make an appearance in court tomorrow morning."

"How long is that going to take? We have tickets to go back to Boston in the afternoon. We want to go and see Charlotte. I need to feed her. Oh my god, I wonder if she'll run out of milk." Bella thought out loud franticly.

Harry tried to calm her down as he placed on of his hands on hers and squeezed it. "Bella, shhh. None of that right now. One thing at a time. There is no sense in worrying about something you have no control over. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see what will happen. You could always fly home and-"

Bella violently shook her head. "No way. I can't leave him here. He wants to be with his family. I won't do it. I'll figure out something. Maybe I can freeze my milk and ship it over night or something. I'm sure there is a service that does that."

With one more squeeze, Harry looked up at Bella. "Like I said, don't get overly excited until we know what will happen."

Swallowing hard, Bella didn't get a chance to speak again. She was interrupted by Edward. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

She shook her head again. "I couldn't leave you here, alone and be in our nice, comfy hotel room. I couldn't sit there alone knowing you were here. I went back, grabbed some things and came right back."

Edward offered a half smile as he reached for her dress. "I can see that. You didn't even change."

"Neither did you. Let me pay your bail and we'll leave this place." Bella promised.

When all of the paper work was done being processed, Harry gave Edward and Bella a ride back to their hotel. After everything was said and done, it had been almost six hours.

Bella followed Edward into the hotel room. He turned and held onto her and began to ball. "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I broke a camera and punch some creep. I don't do that."

Wrapping her arms around him, Bella began to cry. "It'll be all right. I know it will. Things will work themselves out. Let's not worry about this until tomorrow."

"What happens if I go to jail?"

"Edward, you aren't going to jail." Bella reassured him as she brushed her hands through his unruly hair.

"Would you visit me? That's selfish because then you'd have to move to California and-"

"Enough Edward! Calm down! I promise you won't go to jail. You might have to pay a large sum of money to that asshole and buy him a new camera, but you won't go to jail. Look at this face," she smiled as she cupped his face. "You're face is too pretty to be in a place like that."

"I've never even had a parking ticket." He added ignoring her attempt at sarcasm.

Bella hugged him. She knew he was nervous and upset. Nothing she was going to say was going to make him feel any better. "I have an idea. It's not a permanent fix to anything, but it might help now. You need to go into the bedroom and undress. When you are done put on the robe." Edward looked confused. "Just trust me, all right? When I get into that bedroom I want you naked, except your robe. I'll be in there in a few minutes." Bella watched as a confused Edward turned and went into the bedroom.

Walking over to the telephone, Bella ordered Edward a whiskey. She knew he shouldn't depend on alcohol to soothe his nerves, but she didn't have any other option. She also ordered herself a non alcoholic drink complete with a little umbrella.

Moments later, she walked into the room and didn't say anything. She continued to walk with the drinks until she got to the bathroom. She began to draw a bath. She placed the drinks on the tub's edge and walked back out to the bedroom. Edward looked confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting your bath ready. You need to relax Edward. I know that's easier for me to say because I'm on this side of things, but you need to calm down. I have a little surprise after your bath too, but first you have to get me out of this dress. I can't reach the zipper myself." Bella explained.

Edward unzipped the dress. Usually he would be happy when Bella asked him to undress her. Now he was just tired and wanted to go to sleep, however he knew he was too tired to sleep. She stepped out of her dress and took off her undergarments and reached for the robe. "Go in and test the water, I'll be in there in a minute. I need to do something first."

She watched as Edward walked into the bathroom. She walked over to her bag and looked through it until she found her body butter. It was olive from The Body Shop. It didn't have a smell, which would be good for what she had planned for later. She placed it on the night stand and walked into the bathroom. Edward was in the tub waiting for her.

Bella climbed in and leaned against Edward. "How are you feeling now?" She asked as she reached for his hands.

"I'm still nervous, but this is nice, thank you," he replied as he kissed her head. He placed his hands on her stomach hold her hands.

"I know. Before you say anything else, I think I need to tell you thank you. Thank you for protecting me tonight. I know what you did was for me. I knew I always felt safe with you and you just proved tonight you would do anything for me." Bella offered a half smile that Edward couldn't see. "I guess what you did today cancelled out what we talked about yesterday."

"Two rights don't make a wrong Bella," Edward sadly spoke.

Bella nodded. "Enough with the heavy. We can talk about this stuff tomorrow. Now I want to take care of you." She said turning towards him. She leaned down and grabbed his drink. "Drink this. It will help you."

Edward sipped the whiskey. He showed no expression on his face as he drank. He was certainly scared. Bella tried to smile as she held the wash cloth. "I want to wash you. I want to wash your hair and make sure you are taken care of."

Edward protested at first but when Bella got up and playfully pushed him forward he couldn't help but be grateful for what she was doing for him. When she was finished and their bath had ended, Bella stood up, dried and wrapped herself in a towel. Next she grabbed another towel as Edward had done for her after their last bath. She wrapped the towel around his waist and led him into the bedroom. As Bella put on her robe, Edward went to reach for his.

"No, just leave the towel on. I promise you'll like it. Now lay down on your stomach."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me young man. Just lay down and I'll be with you in a moment." Bella told him as she kissed his nose.

Edward proceeded to do what Bella asked him to. After a few seconds, Edward felt Bella's legs straddle his body. "What you are doing?"

With body butter in her hand, Bella began to smear it all over his back and shoulders before she rubbed them. She began by slowly rubbing his neck. She next squeezed Edward's shoulders hard. It wasn't hard enough for her to hurt him but to release some tension. Next she kneaded from the base of his neck and slowly worked down to his upper back. She took her time touching the middle of his back and then the bottom. Neither Bella nor Edward spoke.

When she finished, Bella climbed off of Edward. She expected him to be asleep. She was surprised when her eyes met his wide open green eyes. Tears silently fell from the orbs. "I've never been in trouble with the law. My father was a cop!"

"Edward," Bella whispered. "You need to get control because if you don't then I will lose control of my emotions and what good will that do? You need to stop worrying. Come here," Bella said as she laid down. She then motioned for him to sit up and join her. Edward leaned his back into her stomach and chest. Bella wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his head. "I think we need to put the subject to rest before we go to bed, but is there anything you want to talk about?"

Nodding, Edward held on to Bella's hand before intertwining his fingers with hers. "What happens if no one wants to hire me after this whole thing?"

"Really, I think a lot more of the Hollywood population would stand up and applaud you before you got black balled. " Bella honestly replied.

"I'm serious Bella." Edward sighed.

"So am I Edward. I mean, just look at the craziness of that industry. How many times are they sued? How many times have they caused accidents? Seriously, those people are so despicable that they deserve to be put into their place. I don't know if violence is the right answer, however they over stepped their bounds. That creep got what he had coming to him. What would have happened if you didn't step in?" Bella continued to rationalize.

Edward shook his head. He didn't say anything at first. He knew Bella was right. He didn't want to think of that man touching Bella, especially if he hadn't stepped in. "You're right. There is nothing more to do until tomorrow."

"Finally," Bella said as she began to comb Edward's hair with her fingers. "You need to get rest. You have an early day tomorrow. It's only in a couple of hours."

As Bella reached over to turn the light off, Edward took a deep breath and spoke. "Bella, thank you for everything."

Once the light was off, Bella repositioned herself so she was comfortable. She felt safe knowing that Edward was resting in her arms. She kissed the top of his head as he often did to hers. "There is nothing to thank me for. We're one Edward, we're a team. We go together. This is what we do for each other. I love you." She said leaning her down to kiss his check. She waited for a response before realizing that Edward fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I don't know Renee. I'm waiting outside the court room. Harry is talking to him now. We were supposed to go in front of the judge at ten but it got pushed back to one."

"You won't make it home tonight then, will you?" Renee asked on the other line. She felt like a helpless mother. She just wanted to be there to help her son.

Bella sighed. "No. We wanted to be home to tuck Charlotte into bed. How is her supply of milk?"

"I think you have enough for another two days. We are very well stocked Bella. I'm impressed."

"I guess it's a good thing. Renee, here comes Harry and Edward. Let me call you back, okay?"

"Okay honey. Tell Edward I love him and I'm proud of him for doing what is right. I love you too Bella. You'll be home in no time sweetie, I promise." Renee told Bella.

"We both love you too Renee. I'll tell him. Bye." Bella said as she placed her phone in her purse. She walked closer to Harry and Edward. She placed her arm around his waist and leaned into his body. He responded by pulling her slowly into his body. "What's going on?"

Harry began to speak. "The judge is going to hear us at noon."

"Noon? That's in ten minutes. What's going on?" Bella inquired. Edward did not speak.

"Bella, it happens like that sometimes. He wanted to get to this case before he went to lunch. It'll all be figured out soon enough. We should really go in and get situated." Harry suggested.

Nodding, Bella let go of Edward and followed as he and Edward walked into the court room first. She sat in the row behind their table.

Once noon hit, the court went into order. The paparazzo's lawyer began to tell his twisted side of the story. He stated the Edward was drunk when he hit the photographer. He also said that Bella was going to fall and that is why he grabbed for her, to make sure she didn't fall. Bella's eyes grew large and she shook her head.

Harry then stood up and defended Edward and explained the truth to the judge. When he was finished the judge sighed.

"I don't need to deliberate on this for a long time. I know what I all ready have decided, however, is Miss Cullen here this afternoon?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor, she is right behind us." Harry answered as he pointed to Bella. She looked at Edward shocked.

"Miss Cullen, please step forward." Bella was then sworn in to tell nothing but the whole truth before the judge began to question her. He asked questioned like how was Edward's state of mind? How much had he had to drink that evening? What was her explanation of that evening?

When the judge was done, he asked Bella to step down. He then asked both Edward and the paparazzo to stand. "Mr. Swan, you were completely out of line. You broke this man's mean of work and he injured him." He continued as Bella felt tears in her eyes. This wasn't how she thought it was going to go. "I have never seen you in my court room before. You have a clean record and are kind of semi retired at the moment, correct?"

"Yes your honor," Edward quickly but respectfully answered.

"Last night were you or were you not protecting you girlfriend?"

Edward nodded. "I was your honor."

"Did you or did you not ask for Mr. Banner to leave both you and Miss Cullen alone?"

Again, Edward nodded. "I did your honor, multiple times."

The judge shook his head. He looked over his notes before looking at a man who Bella only now knew as Mr. Banner. "This is what I thought it was. I'm surprised I don't see more of them. Mr. Banner, you placed Mr. Swan and Miss Cullen in danger last night. After both Mr. Swan and Miss Cullen asked you repeatedly to leave them alone you continued to harass them over and over again. For that I will charge you with harassment. I'm also going to throw in assault. You will visit my court room again on a date given to you by my clerk to stand trial on these charges. Do you understand?"

Mr. Banner bashfully nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"One last thing. Your employer, Star Magazine has been contacted that of any of the pictures of the altercation between you and Mr. Swan hit any publication you both will be fined and sued. Do you understand this condition?"

Again, he numbly nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good, I'm glad that you understand those conditions." He paused before bringing his attention to Edward. "Now Mr. Swan I am going to wipe these charges off of your record. I have never seen you in this court room before today and honestly I hope I never see you here again, is this understood?"

"Yes sir," Edward answered.

"Please let the record show that Mr. Swan is freed of all charges and he does not need to pay for any damages. This court is adjourned." The judge said as he hammered his gravel one and left.

The first thing Edward did was turn to look at Bella. He stole a kiss from her before she spoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck before speaking. "I told you that you weren't going to jail."

Edward laughed and rolled his eyes. He knew just how ridiculous he had sounded the night before. "Yea, I know. Thank you Harry for everything." Edward said shifting subjects. He shook the man's hand.

Harry let out a laugh. "Edward please, isn't this what you pay me the big bucks for? I'm just glad that things worked out the way I knew they would. You're a good guy Edward. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Thank you Harry." Edward said as he reached his hand out for Bella's.

"It's the truth Edward. You're dad would be proud of you son." Harry paused as he looked at the couple again. "Are you two going to leave soon?"

"As soon as we book a new trip and pack." Edward told him. "I'm ready to go home. I'm also ready to take more time after, after this little incident and all."

"Don't blame you son one bit. Come on, I'll drop you two off at the hotel so you can gather your things and make new arrangements. Call me when you have a plan and I'll take you to the airport." Harry promised. "I have to see about getting myself on a flight out of here and back home too." Harry said as he lead Edward and Bella out of the court room.

Back at the hotel, Edward made arrangements for a flight that was going to leave in just a few hours. As he and Bella packed their belongings, she looked at him and laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Edward asked her puzzled.

"You told me on Saturday that you would make things up to me. Edward, you got yourself arrested for beating someone up! I think that breakfast in bed would have been sufficient enough."

Edward laughed back. "So my macho plan didn't work? Was it too much?"

"Way over the top. Oh well," she smiled again as she zipped her bag. She walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess I'll have to settle for that."

"You guess do you?" He asked as he kissed her.

Bella nodded. She spoke seriously. "I think it's a pretty decent thing to settle for."

"I'm glad you do." He paused as he kissed her cheek. He let go of her and zipped his own suitcase up. He looked around the room once more. "Do we have everything?"

"I think we do. The hotel is going to ship my dress home. They even offered to have it dry cleaned first."

"Great. Do you have Charlotte's new wardrobe you bought for her?" Edward teased.

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I'm learning from the best when it comes to that," she said pointing to Edward. "But yes, everything is packed and all set to go."

"I'm going to call Harry and then we are out of here." Edward smiled as he retrieved his cell phone. Once he hung up, Bella looked at him. "What?"

"I was just curious. Harry brought up your dad a lot."

Edward stopped her there. "Harry and my dad grew up together. They were fishing buddies. Harry is more like family to me. He is even my godfather. He still lives outside of Forks with his family. He's a good guy. When I first went into acting he wanted to be my lawyer to make sure I didn't get screwed out of anything. He wouldn't let us pay him at first." Edward paused and chuckled. "He and my dad got into huge arguments over it. Finally, he accepted the money. He has always been there and I appreciate it."

A smile formed on Bella's face. "He sounds like he means a lot to you."

"He certainly does. He's going to be at Jane's wedding. He visits mom and makes sure she is okay. Mom has been traveling with his wife Sue." Edward paused as his phone vibrated. He looked down. "Speak of the devil, he's here. Are you ready to go home?"

"More than ever."

"Shall we then?" Edward asked as he held his arm out for Bella to take.

Bella took his arm as they rolled their suitcases out the door and into the elevator. They were happy and relieved to be going home.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So what did you think about her conversation with Jacob? He's been away in this story and I wanted to tie him in some how. I know he has had his up and downs, but I don't want to make him the bad guy of this story. Orginally Bella was going to have a conversation with her father about Edward and he was going to talk a little about Esme's infidlity, however, that wasn't what this chapter was about so I started thinking about characters we hadn't heard from and that's when Jacob popped into my head. Would love to know what you thought of it!

PS-I don't know much about law and I don't live in California. My story is a work of fiction so I kind of made things up as I went along. I told a few people in their comments that I kind of based the whole incident on what happened to Katy Perry a few years ago. A pap tried to take a pictureof her (I believe it was up her skirt) and (she was still married or at least with him) Russel Brand hit the guy. He was arrested and almost deported for protecting Katy. I'm honestly surprised that there aren't more of these stories.

Enought of my rant. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, thanks! :)


	49. Chapter 49

Author's Note:

Sorry for the bit of delay. I'm sick so I haven't been doing anything on the computer. I've been sleeping a lot, but I am on the mend. Here is the next chapter. thanks for reading!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

Bella awoke the in the morning feeling like she had slept for many days. She opened her eyes and looked at the sun filtering through the blinds. She sat up and realized it must have been well into the afternoon. She looked next to her to see Edward's side of the bed empty and cold to her touch. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was Charlotte sleeping in between her and Edward and she too was nowhere to be found.

After using the bathroom, Bella wondered down the hall to Charlotte's room. The room was empty. Still half asleep, Bella walked down the stairs and made her way towards the voices in the kitchen. She jolted as she realized what the conversation was about. She stayed in the hall trying to be silent.

"So that means no, you haven't asked her yet, have you?" Jane asked disgusted.

Edward let out a sigh. "No, I haven't Jane."

"And why not? What are you waiting for? How long are you going to let that ring in your pocket burn a hole?"

_A ring? A ring for who? Me? Why would Edward buy me a-holy shit, I think Edward bought me a ring. He bought me what kind of ring? Pay attention Bella, I'm sure he didn't buy you a purity ring. What else are they saying?_

"Are you seriously asking me-never mind. I will it just isn't time yet."

"I thought you were going to when you were in LA." Jane inquired as she poured a cup of coffee.

"I was going to ask her at the party after I won the award in LA."

"So what stopped you?"

Edward looked at Charlotte who was sitting on his lap. "Um, I was a little preoccupied with getting arrested, remember? When I went to leave I totally forgot it since Bella had all ready taken my wallet and phone with her. The officer had to ask me to come back to get it. I thought I told you that."

Jane offered a smile. "Right, I forgot all about that. That was days ago. What's holding you back?"

_Yes Edward, what is holding you back? Did you really buy me a ring?_

Edward picked up Charlotte and looked into his daughter's eyes. Her face was smiling and showing her happy disposition. "Honestly, I want to do this the right way. I want to wait and ask her father, and maybe even her brother. I can't just do it without their blessing. I can't believe I didn't think of that before I bought the ring. I have to set up an appointment with both of them."

Bella placed her hand over her heart and smiled. She was elated with this development. He had purchased a ring for her! Not just any ring, an engagement ring! She couldn't wait! It took every ounce in her not to squeal like a twelve year old girl who had just seen Robert Pattinson live and in the fleseh.

"Look at you doing things the gentleman way. I'm impressed, so very impressed. Hey Charlotte," Jane said holding her hands out for the infant. "There might be hope for your daddy yet little girl. Who knew he was so traditional?" She asked rhetorically as Charlotte giggled along with her. "Let's just hope that your daddy the moron doesn't do anything to screw this up." Jane commented as she handed the baby back to Edward.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sis, I appreciate it," Edward chuckled.

"I keep it real Edward; you of all people should know that."

"Keep what real?" Bella asked as she entered the room. She had composed herself and was acting very calm and collective.

Jane smiled. "I keep Edward real, gounded, that's all. We weren't expecting you for another few hours. I was about to make Edward some breakfast, would you like some pancake?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Jane." Bella replied as she sat next to Edward. She rested her head on his shoulder as Charlotte reached up for her hair. "I didn't hear you get up."

"I heard Charlotte and didn't want her to wake you, so I got up with her instead." Edward explained as he turned his head to kiss Bella's. "You should still be sleeping."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm good. I practically slept the whole flight home anyway. Where's your mom?"

"She went for a walk," Jane answered as she smiled, "before she went to breakfast with your mother."

Shocked, Bella lifted her head. "What?"

"It's a true story. Esme called out of the blue and invited her out for breakfast," Edward smiled.

Laughing, Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder again. "It's nice to see my mom playing nice. I wonder how long that's going to last."

"You should have more faith in your mom," Jane intercepted. "She has been great the last few days. I can't understand why you think she hates you, she adores you Bella."

Bella's eyes gave a look of confusion that turned soft. She laughed as she rolled her eyes and looked at the woman standing in front of her who one day would be her sister in law. "Right. Jane, we can discuss this later if you'd like. I like my breakfast without a side of drama."

"As you wish." Jane smiled as she flipped the pancakes. She looked over at Edward and winked. "I think you need to keep this one Edward, she is smart, wise and doesn't take shit from anyone."

Edward's eyes sparkled as he once again looked at Bella. "Even though you didn't touch upon the basics of why I love this woman, that is my plan. I plan on keeping her around for, forever."

"Forever hu? Well that's a long time." Bella teased as Jane placed a plate of hot pancakes in front of her.

Edward stood up and kissed Bella's lips. He began to walk out of the room to change the baby. "It isn't long enough Bella. No time will ever be long enough."

* * *

"Miss, you can't just go in there," the nurse stated as Bella walked into the office.

"It's okay, I'm a relative of Dr. Cullen's. This is a surprise visit," Bella smiled as she continued into the office. Bella figured he was probably with a patient since his office was vacant. She scanned the room and saw her life in different snap shots. There was a picture of she and Emmett when they were children dressed in their winter gear. They had just come back from a sledding trip. Their cheeks were rosy but their smiles spoke volumes. The picture right next to it was another picture of Emmett and Bella on her graduation day from Emerson College. She had just completed her masters and Emmett beamed with pride for his sister.

There was also a picture of their parents standing tall and happy at Emmett's wedding. Carlisle looked at Esme with wide, big blue eyes. Esme gripped his hand. The picture right next to that one was a candid also from Emmett and Rose's wedding. Rose illuminated the hall with her beauty and her happiness. Besides finding out about Bree's pregnancy, this was the happiest that Bella had ever seen her. The last picture was of Bella, and Edward holding Charlotte. Bella was really excited for her brother and his wife and their impending arrival. She knew they would be incredible parents. Emmett had all ready inherited a lot of Carlisle's mannerisms when it came to children, she saw it when Emmet interacted with her own daughter.

Bella was lifted from her thoughts when the door opened.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you here," he quietly said.

Smiling, Bella walked closer to him. "I don't think your nurse was happy that I let myself in."

"Mekenna is new, she doesn't know you." He said sitting down at his desk.

"Do you have a busy day?"

His blue eyes looked into her brown eyes. "I'm actually done for the day so your timing is impeccable. I don't want to be rude or have you pissed off at me any more than you all ready are, but why are you here Bella? I don't think I could take another round of you verbally kicking my ass. I have said I was sorry, I don't know what else you expect me to do."

Sighing, Bella sat across from her brother. "I just want the record to show that I am still pissed at you so nothing has changed there." She paused for a second before changing her tone. She spoke softly. "I also know why you did what you did when it came to Edward and I understand. When he was gone, things were, well, I was different."

Emmett nodded. "To say the very least. You didn't show how broken up you were, but we all could tell it. I actually thought you were going to kill mom because she kept suggesting you give Charlotte to Rose and I. It was funny to watch, at least from my perspective."

Bella joined in his giggles. "I am sure it was Em. I know things were hard back then you and told Edward what you did just to protect me.

"You know me, I hate unresolved issues, which is why I am here. I'm not apologizing for how I reacted to the situation because really, if you Edward would have just been honest in the first place we would never have had our almost break up fight in LA. Just for future reference, I have forbidden Edward to take any more advice from you. I told him I'm not negotiating on that."

Emmett chuckled. "I guess that's fair until I get to earn your faith back."

"No, even then he's still not allowed to take any advice from you."

"How did you come up with that stupid idea?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella very innocently stated, "I don't know, go home and ask your wife."

Letting out a bellowing laughed Emmett smiled. "That's my Rosie. She always thinks I'm going to do something stupid."

"Emmett, it's not that she thinks you are going to do something stupid, she knows. She is a smart woman that Rose."

"And that's why I love her." Emmett paused and reached across the desk to hold his sister's hand. "We're good right?"

"We are excellent, I'm still pissy but I think I can manage to get over it since everything is working out. Just humor me though, what did you learn from this experience?"

"To let you fight your own battles and to listen to my wife. I have also learned that I can no longer give advice to your boyfriend, even if he asks." Emmett said as he held up his fingers as if he was saying a boy scout pledge. "I promise to keep my promises to you."

Rolling her eyes Bella shook her head. "You are over the top Em, you know that?"

"You sound like Rose now." He paused as he got serious. "Tell me one thing Jelly Belly, are you honest to goodness happy?"

Without hesitating, Bella smiled. "I am, more than I ever thought possible. Life is beyond content and good."

"Good, I guess that is all that matters."

"How is Rose doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's so happy Bella. I don't think she was ever, even on our wedding day or night. She is over the moon. She has actually been happier since you started talking to her again. Thank you for that."

Bella nodded. "How about Bree? How is she feeling?"

"She's fantastic. She is glowing and healthy. She let us feel the baby move around the other night when she came over for dinner. We are really blessed that she has given so much of herself to make us parents."

Bella smiled and continued to nod as she looked down. "I almost forgot. This is a little something I picked up for you and Rose while I was in LA. I hope you guys like the stuff." Bella handed Emmett a huge gift bag. Bella studied her brother has he tried not to look inside. "It's okay, you can open it. I'm sure I'll be giving you more things before the baby is born."

Like an eager child on Christmas, Emmett tore into the bag. The first item was the book What to Expect the First Year. He continued to open the next package and it was a stack of classic baby books. Next was an array of designed baby outfits that Bella had gathered while shopping on Rodeo Drive. Last was a baby journal. "Thank you for doing this. We appreciate it."

"Please, it wasn't for you, it's for my niece or nephew."

"It doesn't matter why or who you did it for, thank you seriously."

Bella walked over and hugged Emmett. "You're my big brother and Rose is one of my closest friends. Of course I had to do something for the both of you, and my niece or nephew."

"I love you Belly."

"I would love you too Emmett if you just let that name die."

Laughing, Emmett held onto his sister tighter. "Never Jelly Belly, never."

* * *

"Did you remember to cut up the cheese and veggies?" Bella asked Edward as she bathed Charlotte.

"Yes, and I also remembered to make the salad and I remembered the crackers. Why are you freaking out over this? It's just dinner with our family and friends." Edward as he walked to Bella's side. He looked at Charlotte who was happy shaking her fists in the water.

"I want everything to be perfect for dinner. Your mom and Jane have done a lot for us, and I want to properly thank them." Bella explained.

"And your mom too." Edward added.

"My mom too what?"

"Your mom helped while we were away. Jane and mom said she was a big help and they enjoyed getting to know her."

"I guess that is just the Esme Cullen charm. She gets along with everyone except her own daughter."

Edward looked at his girlfriend with a puzzled look. "I thought things were better between you two."

"Yes they are, I still think she doesn't like me, that's all." She grabbed the pink elephant towel that was next to the counter and picked Charlotte up to dry her off. "I don't want to talk about it, that's all. Today is a going to be a joyous day, let's not ruin it, okay?'

"But Bella, she's your mother."

"Just leave it alone Edward." She snapped at him. Charlotte's smile soon faded. Her bottom lip quivered. Bella fussed over the baby for a few moments before she turned to look at Edward. Charlotte definitely showed that she didn't approve of her parents fighting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, and it's just frustrating with my mother."

"I know, you shouldn't get yourself so upset though. Just tell me what is going on." Edward begged.

"It's nothing new. I just feel like she always likes other people more than she likes me. I feel even after everything I have done throughout my life, I still don't make her proud or whatever. I really don't think she likes me, that's all. So when I hear that she loved spending time with your mom and Jane, who adored Esme, I get a little frazzled. It's not fair Edward, I have tried to make that woman love me every day of my life and I'm just not good enough for her. It took me thirty years to get the relationship I have with her, and it isn't even that great."

Quickly, Edward walked over to Bella and placed an arm on her shoulder and squeezed. "You are an insane woman, you know that? Of course your mother loves you. I think she just holds you at a higher standard."

Bella shook her head. "Right, I'm sure that's it. Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. Dinner is tonight and I have to make the red velvet cake that somebody dropped subtle hints about."

Edward reached over and took the baby from Bella. "Charlotte, I didn't know you liked red velvet ake. Who knew? What's that? You don't like cream cheese frosting with red velvet and want butter cream. Let's tell mommy. Can you believe the requests that she is making all ready?" Edward stated acting like Charlotte had really told him all about the flavor of cake she wanted.

"Mr. Swan, you might be one of Hollywood's leading actors, however, that performance was not Oscar award winning. I might have to take your award back that was so pitiful. I hope no one from the academy saw that."

Holding up one hand and balancing Charlotte on his hip with his other arm supporting her, he looked up. "I'm only the messenger, that's it."

"Right, I'm sure that's all. Please take your daughter and get her dressed. I don't want her to catch cold. She's wet and just wearing a towel. I have some work I need to do." Bella smiled as she shooed Edward out of the kitchen.

Bella prepared formal dinner to say good bye and thank you to Jane and Renee. All of Bella and Edward's friends would attend, as well as Carlisle and Esme. Bella worked hard and insistently on her own to create the meal. She had decide to serve deviled eggs, scallops wrapped in bacon and shrimp cocktail for appetizers as well as the tray that Edward had prepared. For the main course she had decided on baked ham, scalloped potatoes, mashed sweet potatoes, green beans, glazed carrots, a tossed salad (which Edward had made earlier in the day) and a rice dish. For desert, of course she had the cake the _Charlotte_ had requested as well as a fruit salad and chocolate chip cookies. She hoped there was something that everyone, including Alice's children would like.

The house began to fill up at about five thirty. The door bell was never rung and the family and friends just welcomed themselves into the Bella's home, which was the way she liked it. She was busy dressing when Edward came to get her from the bedroom.

"Our guests are arriving," he announced as he walked closer to her. She wore just a simple pair of jeans and a light sweater that hugged her body. She was putting on a comfortable pair of ballet flats when Edward sat next to her on their bed.

She turned and kissed him quickly. "Thanks for getting me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked with a little bit of anxiety.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm just tired. There is so much food downstairs, I don't even think Emmett would be able to finish it off."

Edward laughed as he held her hand. "Is Jacob coming?"

Bella shook her head. "No. He had to fly to Chicago again for work. He said he was sorry he was missing dinner. I think it's because he's not ready to introduce us to Emily yet."

Edward nodded as he stood up. He reached her his hand out for hers. "Ready?"

"Yes," Bella smiled as she took his hand and he led her downstairs.

Dinner was a success. Both Edward and Bella took turns talking to different family members. Charlotte loved being bounced around from person to person. Bella loved this time that everyone spent as a family.

Bella was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher when her father began to hand her dirty dishes.

"Thank you dad."

"No problem honey. Dinner was excellent, as usual." Carlisle complimented his daughter before he continued. "Hey hon, do you have a second?"

"Of course dad. These can wait. Do you want to go downstairs?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded as he began to walk downstairs. Bella dried her hands with a dish towel as she began to make her way downstairs. She sat on the mismatched chair and looked at her father. "What's wrong dad? This isn't like you."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Oh Isabella. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Dad, you are kind of freaking me out here. You don't talk like this. I know you're not drunk now tell me what is going on."

Carlisle let out a soft laugh. "You always assume the worse Bella."

"What does that mean? Dad, I'm tired please just tell me whatever you are trying to say to me."

Carlisle laughed again. "Okay. You know I love your mother, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you know she cheated on me?"

Bella nodded. "She told me a while ago, so yes."

"Everyone was surprised that I just forgave her without a second thought."

"Why did you just forgive her?"

"Because I love her honey. I know she can appear to be mean or callous, but she is a very loving woman. I feel like she has grown up a lot since that incident. When we got married I promised to love her in sickness and in health, til death do us part. I took those words seriously. I had to forgive her a lot over the years, as she did with me. There is a lot of give and take in a marriage Bella. I don't regret one thing that has happened in our marriage because it has only made our relationship stronger." Carlisle explained as he turned his back.

Bella looked helpless as she knew her father was crying. "Dad?"

Quickly, Carlisle wiped his tears and looked at Bella. He tried to change the subject and hoped it would work. "You know, Edward love you honey."

_He's not making sense. Why is he crying and jumping subjects? Did Edward ask him for his blessing? Oh my god, is Edward gong to propose tonight? _"I know, I love him too."

"I know you do honey. I want you to know that boy isn't perfect, but neither are you. it is important to realize that in a relationship."

"Okay, yes, I know that. I never said I was perfect."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you understand that you're experiencing your own love and no one else will ever have that. Enjoy him Bella. I know he does you." Carlisle said as he left the room. Bella sat for a few minutes in shock by the conversation she had with her father.

Edward had just climbed into bed after putting Charlotte to sleep. He rolled over and noticed that Bella was still in the shower. A few moments later, Bella left the shower wearing her thick robe and slippers. As she sat at her vanity putting lotion on her legs, Edward looked at her in the mirror.

"You my dear prepared another successful dinner. Maybe you should just open a restaurant instead of writing. Dinner was amazing from start to finish. By the way, Charlotte wanted me to let you know that she enjoyed the cake."

Laughing, Bella looked at Edward in the eye. "Oh really? What else did she say?"

"Well, she said that you didn't have to clean the kitchen up yourself and that daddy would have helped you."

"Really?"

"Yes and she even volunteered me to put the dishes in the dishwasher away in the morning and to make breakfast before I take mom and Jane to the airport." Edward said seriously.

Bella turned and walked towards the bed. "That little girl has everything planned out, doesn't she?"

"She is a planner just like her mommy. Plus, she just knows what she is talking about. She's a smart cookie that daughter of ours." Edward chuckled.

"She's a lucky girl." Bella smiled back. She then looked at Edward looked exhausted and tired. "What time are you guys leaving for the airport tomorrow?"

"Eleven."

Nodding, Bella asked another question. "Is everyone sleeping?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, I think so. Mom definitely is. She turned in after everyone left."

Again, Bella just nodded. As she walked towards the bed. Her hands were on the tie of her robe. "I was just curious. I guess it's time for bed now."

Edward looked at the alarm clock on the side of his night stand. It read one twenty six. "Yes, I guess it is bed time. Come to bed you silly girl."

Bella took off her robe and placed it on the chair next to the bed. Edward wasn't paying attention to her. She looked a little disappointed but she knew that would change.

"Would you mind turning off the-good god, what are you wearing?"

"What, this?" Bella asked pointing to the tight, midnight blue slip nightgown that hugged her body.

"Yes, that." Edward replied with his eyes practically hanging out of their sockets.

Smiling, Bella looked at him. "This is your gift that you told me to buy you from Le Perla. Do you like it?'

Gaining some composure, Edward answered back. "I guess it's all right. It's a great color on you."

Bella did a little twirl before her eyes met his again. "You think?"

"I not only think but I know. You look gorgeous."

"You always tell me that."

"Because you are."

"Really?" Bella asked walking to his side of the bed.

"Yep." He answered as he sat up. Being a total tease, Bella leaned over kissed him passionately and then pulled away."Hey, why did you do that?"

Laughing, Bella stood by their door. "I just wanted to lock it. Also," she smiled as she walked over to her dresser. "I have to turn the monitor on in case the princess wakes up." She paused as she slowly walked back towards Edward. She stood in front of him again and smiled. She then crawled onto him. She leaned back on his knees and laid her legs straight.

"Why are you way down there? I can't kiss you if you are way down there."

Bella laughed. "I'm comfy. Your legs aren't that long Edward, come and get me if you really want to get me."

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Edward asked as he leaned forward and kissed her. He looked up and couldn't help but smile. "We aren't getting any sleep tonight, are we?"

Bella shook her head. "Not if I can help it, but we have to keep it down so the others don't hear us."

Edward laughed as he pulled Bella into him. "Good luck with that darling because you always scream."

"Like you're one to talk!" Bella laughed. She began a trail of kisses from his nipple down his belly.

"Oh Isabella Marie Cullen, you will be the death of me." Edward moaned.


	50. Chapter 50

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, a day early, surprise! thank you so much for all of those who have added me to their alert lists and who have reviewed. It really means a lot. Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Five

"Thank you for coming Bella. I wanted to talk to you about developments in your case." Jasper told her very professionally.

Bella smiled before letting out a light laugh. "Jazz, we've known each other for years. You are a part of my family. You are like a brother to me for crying out loud, so tell me what is going on with this thing." Bella said annoyed.

Jasper took a deep breath and grabbed the document from his desk. He leaned against the oak desk and looked at Bella. "They want to settle."

"What?" Bella asked shocked.

Nodding his head, Jasper continued. "It seems that Aro would personally like to contact you to apologize. He would then offer a pretty large settlement on behalf of the magazine. There is even an indication that he would give you your old job back." Jasper paused for a moment and studied Bella's face. He was unable to read her. "Do you need time to think?"

Shaking her head Bella answered him. "You know I don't need the money. I know that Aro has mistreated other woman who had families or women in general. My intern, Lauren was amazing. She was a good college kid with a good head on her shoulders. I believe she will go far in the field. Anyway, she confided in me after I left to have Charlotte that he made advances towards her. I asked her why she didn't say anything. Her reply was Aro told her that he knew a lot of people in the business and if she opened her mouth she would never work in the field again. That isn't right. No, I don't want to settle. I know Lauren's story will never be heard as well as all of the other women who were taken advantage of, but they can hear my case. I can stand up to the magazine owners and I can tell the judge my story in hopes some changes will happen."

Jasper looked at Bella and smiled shyly. "Wow, I never realized you had the good fight in you."

"Neither did I," Bella laughed.

"Well, I totally agree with your decision so I'll draw up the paper work later. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Bella again shook her head in agreement. "There have been so many wrongs that one of them has to turn into a right." Bella stopped and looked at Jasper. His eyes went back to the paper in his hands, however, he wasn't reading it. Bella looked closer and saw that his hands were shaking and he looked like he was sweating. "Jazz, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her. "We're talking about your case that I believe you will win."

"No, it isn't about the case. You're shaking. Come and sit next to me," she said holding out her hand. His hands were cool but clammy. He looked even more pale than usual. Once he was seated next to Bella, she squeezed his hand. "What is wrong? Talk to me."

Jasper was silent. He didn't know how to tactfully say what he was thinking. He blurted out his thoughts Bella. "I'm worried about Alice. Have you talked to her lately?" Jasper blurted out.

"No I haven't talked to her since we made plans for her and the girls to come over on Friday night. What's going on?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she has been really tired and cranky. She has been throwing up in the morning and goes to bed really early. She doesn't have a lot of patients for the kids." The look on Bella's face must have shown Jasper that she was thinking that what he was. "I thought she was pregnant," he blankly stated before he paused. "She wasn't sick like this with the girls. Those pregnancies mirrored each other and this one, if she is pregnant, this one doesn't seem anything like them."

"Maybe she is just sick," Bella suggested knowing that Jasper's first suspicion was probably right.

"I don't think so Izzy," Jasper told Bella sounding defeated.

Bella squeezed his hand before offering a friendly smile. "Hey, talk to me. It's me remember?"

"It's just," Jasper paused as he took his hand back. He held his head in his hands before continued to explain his feelings. "I don't have the time right now for the children we have and it kills me. It kills me that I'm here more than I am at home. I am able to provide my wife and our children with a decent life. We are very lucky and fortunate with the life style we lead. I am trying to now to juggle my job and my wife and my girls. I don't know what will happen if Alice is pregnant and has a difficult pregnancy. I mean, she is all ready sick."

Bella put an arm around her friend. "Jazz, you know there are people all around her who will help her. Her parents, me, Edward, my dad, Rose. We all love you guys and will do what we can to help you guys out. You know that."

"I do and it isn't that I'm not appreciative, it's just I wouldn't be the one to help her and it will kill me."

"That's what family does. We step up to help the ones we love and lend a helping hand. I'm sure if she is there are things that you will be able to do." Bella stated.

"I know. I just feel like I am missing the more important time in their lives. Especially Abby. I look at her and wonder how she is almost three all ready," Jasper told Bella with sadness in his eyes. "I feel like I have missed so much and I can't get that back again."

"Hey, don't do this to yourself until Alice comes out and tells you she is pregnant. She might just be sick."

"I know, but what if she isn't?"

"Then you'll have to find a way to deal with it. I know this is a good job, but maybe you could work for a more flexible firm. I mean, look for that job after you win my case and all."

A smile appeared on Jasper's face. "Right. After your case is won. That's what I am going to concentrate on."

"See, think positively. Plus, if there are two people who can work through any situation, it has to be you and Alice. You guys were made for each other."

"God Bella, where did you get all of your mature words of wisdom?" Jasper laughed smiling.

"From experience. Keep me updated and call me if you need me to snap you back into reality."

Jasper gave Bella a hug after their conversation. As he watched her leave his office, he felt better. She had set his mind at ease.

* * *

"So explain this to me again. If you don't want to know the sex of your child then why are we shopping?" Bella asked as she pushed Charlotte's carriage through the Natick Collections. They walked towards Nordstrom when Rose smiled.

"Emmett and I have decided that there are so few good surprises in life that we want to wait until the delivery to find out if we are going to have a boy or a girl."

Bella smiled back and giggled. "That sounds familiar!" After the break up with Edward Bella looked at her pregnancy as something positive and said the same words that had just left Rose's mouth. "So we are buying generic greens, yellows and whites for now?"

"You've got it. I also wanted to get some more clothes for Bree. I know she has a ton, but I'd like to get her some things too. I'd like to send her to the spa for the day. Oh, maybe that one on Newberry Street. What was the name of it? We went there a few weeks before Emmett and I got married."

"Bella Sante."

Rose let out a laugh again. "Funny how you remember that."

"Well, geez Rose it is named after me and all!" Bella joked as they stepped off of the elevator and entered the infant department. Rose stocked up on some bibs, onsies and looked at some gender specific clothes. "There are so many things to choose from. I don't know if I can wait another four months to find out if I will have a daughter or son."

Bella looked down at Charlotte who had dozed off. She smiled at her sleeping angel. "It's worth the wait. I didn't know and I was still able to have everything I needed ready to go."

"Bree knows what the baby is. She found out at her last ultrasound. She told me if I really want to know she would tell me. I think it's a girl. That's what my gut tells me, but who knows."

"You'll find out in September."

Rose couldn't help but smile as she looked through the items in her hand. They weren't anything special, just the necessities. "I am so happy Bella. I feel like I am achieving something I always wanted to do. I'm going to be a mother! I never thought that would happen. Bree is making it happen," Rose said as tears left her eyes.

"I am so happy for you guys. I can't wait to meet him or her. Bree really is a saint. I couldn't imagine carrying a baby and giving it up. It must be so difficult. On the other hand, she is helping to complete a family. I can't think of anyone else besides you and my brother who are more deserving of becoming parents." Bella told Rose.

"Thanks Bella," Rose paused to dry her eyes. "Okay, you know your brother is the emotional one, I don't do that stuff, however, since we are being emotional and wishy washy here, I have to ask you something."

"Sure," Bella said as she stopped and looked Rose.

"I know how you feel about the Catholic religion, but I was wondering if you would want to be the godmother of new baby Cullen?" Rose asked unsure of Bella's reaction.

"I'd be thrilled! I'm so excited, thank you!" Bella said as she hugged Rose in the middle of the baby department.

"We couldn't think of anyone else we'd want to leave our child to in the event that something happened to us."

"Nothing is going to happen to you guys, but I am honored."

Rose nodded and smiled. She then asked Bella something that surprised her. "Emmett and I talked about the godfather and well, we came to a reasonable thought. Do you think Edward would want to be the godfather?"

"I think he'd be honored too. That's really sweet that you guys would include him."

"Well, he is your better half and I know you guys will make it as a couple. It only seemed right. Don't say anything to him. Emmett wants to ask him."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good, now that is settled, I'm hungry. Want to go over to P.F. Chang's for lunch before we continue shopping?" Rose asked.

Bella agreed. After purchasing the items, the two women walked to the restaurant and enjoyed lunch.

* * *

When Bella had returned home, she followed the sounds of ruffled paper to her office. Once she entered she saw her desk messy and filled with paper littering the top. Piles of papers were stacked all over the floor as Edward wrote like a mad man.

"Hey, we're back," Bella said as she carefully walked over to Edward. "You've been busy. How's the writing going?"

"Hey, it's my beautiful girls," he looked up and smiled. Edward threw his pencil onto the desk before standing up to kiss Bella. He took Charlotte from her arms and kissed her too. "I have been busy. How was the mall?"

"It was good. I think Rose is the happiest she has ever been with the pregnancy. She was so happy. She bought a bunch of baby stuff and clothes for Bree. I'm excited for her." Bella explained as she sat down.

"And did you spoil our princess?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled. "I was a good girl. I only bought her two dresses at the Gap and a stuffed animal she wouldn't let go of. I did better than your last trip to the mall."

"Hey, she is only going to be this little for so long. I don't want to regret anything."

"Edward, she didn't need the life size Mickey Mouse stuffed animal. You don't even like Disney." Bella laughed.

"No, but that thing is huge! She'll enjoy it. What did you buy for yourself?" Edward inquired as he bounced Charlotte on his knee.

"Nothing. I don't need anything.  
"You should have bought yourself something babe. You always deserve a treat."

"I'm good. I did buy you a treat. We stopped at Finale and I bought you a red velvet cupcake. I knew you'd be working hard so here it is," she smiled as she handed him the bag that contained the cupcake.

"Thank you. You always think of everyone else but yourself. Start thinking about you," Edward said as he snuggled with his daughter. He looked back up at Bella. "Rose was all right though? She didn't say anything that made you uncomfortable did she?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I think we have worked past that. She actually asked me something that surprised me. She asked me to be the baby's godmother."

"That's great, but not overly surprising. You are Emmett's sister and you two are close. I think it is almost expected."

"That wasn't what surprised me. Do you want to know what else she asked or do you want to be surprised?" Bella asked.

"Well, since you brought it up, my as well tell me."

Bella beamed as she spoke. "She asked if I thought if you would want to be the godfather."

"Really?" Edward asked shocked. "I didn't even think she liked me."

Bella nodded. "Really. She and Emmett talked about it and decided they wanted you as the godfather. Emmett is going to ask you when you guys go out on Friday night. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Do you think you could act surprised?"

Edward laughed. "I think I can manage that. I'll try my best though."

Bella chuckled as she looked around at all of his papers in random piles. "I love what you have done to the office. Is this a la messy chic?"

"Laugh all you want to. I was working. I was writing."

"I see that. Did you finish anything?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he began to bounce Charlotte again on his knees. He gave her a foam stress ball Bella left on the desk to play with. "I rearranged a few songs. I also started writing you a song."

"You did?" Bella asked. Edward nodded his head and smiled. "Can I hear it?"

"Not until it's done. It's getting there, I just don't like where it is. I want it to be perfect for you." Edward explained. He gathered a few pieces of paper and placed them in his folder. "You know, it's beautiful outside. I think I should take a break and we should go for a walk."

"That sounds good. Let me just change my shoes. Oh Edward, about Friday night, you have to do me a favor."

"Of course, anything, you know that," Edward said following her out of the room while holding Charlotte. She was pulling at his wild hair and giggling.

"Remember my one rule when you hang out with my brother. Don't listen to any dumb advice he might offer."

Edward shook his head. "Isn't this getting a little old?"

Bella stopped at the stair case as she smiled and simply said, "Nope. You two screwed up so I get to tease you a little while longer about it." She began to climb the stairs when she turned back around. Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs and getting his sneakers on. She walked down and placed her arms around his neck. His back was towards her. She leaned over the staircase and squeezed him. "Hey, no worries. I love you."

He smiled as he leaned back into railing. Charlotte reached for her mother's long hair. Edward kissed her check as he replied, "I know. I love you too."

* * *

After bidding their men goodbye, Alice and Bella settled into their pajamas with their girls. Rose was supposed to stay overnight, however she decided to take Bree out for dinner and spend time with her. Charlotte was the first to fall asleep followed closely by Abby. Bella carried the toddler upstairs to Charlotte's room where an air mattress was set up.

Elizabeth was excited that she got to sate up until nine o'clock because Auntie Bella said she could. She snuggled on the couch with her favorite aunt while watching Annie. Alice sat on the other side of the couch and read a book. She was happy when the movie ended and it was bed time for young Elizabeth. For one thing she had seen both the Carol Burnett and the new Disney versions of the movie so often she could repeat both movies word for word. If she had never heard the song "Tomorrow" again she'd be nothing but too happy. Elizabeth gave her mom a kiss goodnight before Bella took her hand and led her up the stairs so she could get ready for bed. She tucked the child safely into the guest room bed and headed back downstairs.

"Do you want anything to drink? We have wine, apple juice, milk, tea, coffee, water." Bella asked. "Oh, there might be some ginger ale in there too."

"Water is fine, thank you," Alice answered as she followed Bella into the kitchen. Bella took the filtered water from the fridge and poured two glasses. Alice drank her first glass in one gulp and asked for some more. Bella took the pitcher out of the fridge and placed it on the table. Alice looked troubled.

"Allie, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"You can't say anything to anyone, promise?"

"Do you even have to ask me that? What's going on?"

Alice took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Okay, congratulations." Bella said slowly.

Alice shook her head. "No! This is terrible! Jasper told me he didn't want any more children. It's hard having two when you are basically the only one around. Bella he works over sixty hours a week. He is exhausted on the weekend, and sometimes he has to work then. He is going to kill me."

"I don't think you could ever do anything to make him kill you."

"Well he isn't going to be happy. I'm so scared to tell him. I know he all ready has a lot of guilt because he can't help out more. I know it killed him when he couldn't go to the girls' recital because he had to work. He's going to be so pissed at me."

Bella shook her head. "First of all, I'm pretty sure it wasn't just you who made a baby. I'm almost positive it takes two to do that. I know you would never cheat on him so I think he had something to do with this, right?"

"Isabella Cullen, this is no time for your sarcasm. I'm seriously nervous and scared about this and you are making fun of me." Alice said almost in tears.

"Hey, I'm not making fun of you. I'm trying to make light of this so you will stay calm but obviously I am failing miserably at this. Look, I think you need to talk to Jasper before you are too hard on yourself."

"I can't do that! He's going to be so angry and then stress out. You have met my husband, haven't you? I think he changed his middle name to stress!"

"Alice, Jasper is one of the mellowest people I know. He is kind and he loves you. I think before you freak out you need to talk to him. He might surprise you."

Alice shook her head. "No, he's going to be so pissed. We've had the conversation Bella over and over."

Bella hugged her friend. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"No, I haven't and I am not about to start now. Trust me. Just talk to him." Alice nodded her head before Bella continued. "After you talk to him you'll have to call me and tell me I was right, promise?"

Alice chuckled and shook her head. "You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Bella reflected on the conversation she had earlier in the week with Jasper and nodded her head. "I am, after all I've known Jasper longer than I have known you. I doubt there is anything you can do that would make him hate you."

"I guess you're right." Alice said as she wiped her eyes. "What are the odds that I might have over exaggerated?"

Bella laughed. "I think they are pretty high. Don't worry though. We all have those moments."

Alice dried her eyes with a paper towel and looked at Bella. She began to laugh. "Quick, let's change the subject. Tell me something about you, please."

After thinking for a minute, Bella looked up at her best friend. "Well, I think I have some news."

"Okay, spill it." Alice told her.

Beginning to explain her news, Bella looked at Alice with a grin. "I overheard Edward and Jane talking before she left."

"Bella, they left like two weeks ago. This isn't news."

"If you stop interrupting me I'd tell you my news! Anyway, I was coming downstairs the day after we got back from LA and I overheard them talking about a ring. Edward said he had to ask my father for his blessing before he could ask me. Fast forward to the night of the dinner party, my dad had this cryptic conversation about loving the person you are with and marriage is give and take and blah blah blah. He looked like he was going to cry. Alice, I think Edward is planning to propose to me!"

Alice shot up quickly and ran over to Bella. "Oh my god! I'm so excited for you! When do you think he'll do it?"

"I have no idea but he was going to do it in LA but you know, the whole spending night in jail kind of put a damper on the whole thing. Alice, I'm going to marry Edward!"

"Does he know that you know?"

"I don't think so. He hasn't asked about it or hinted around it. I just wish I knew when and where so I could be prepared." Bella rationalized.

Alice shook her head. "I disagree with you. Something like that you want to be a surprise. You don't know want to know when or how he wants to do it. I wonder how he'll do it."

"Me too," Bella echoed.

"Isabella Cullen. You have to make me a promise."

Looking at her best friend with a raised eyebrow, Bella replied to her friend. "Alice, it really depends on what you are trying to talk me into."

"You have to promise to let me help you plan the wedding!"

"I'll see what can be done about that. You have to do me a favor in return, no matter how hard it is."

"Well, that depends. I'm pregnant so I can't do manual labor."

"Who's the one being the comedian now?" Bella asked.

Alice smiled. "What can I say, I learn from the best. What is this promise you want me to make."

"Well, since Edward has come back almost a year ago," Bella paused. "Oh my god. He really wasn't here with me a year ago. I didn't have him or Charlotte yet."

"Well, technically you did have Charlotte, but she was inside and not out here." Alice corrected her friend.

"You are hysterical Alice, really. Anyway, let's get back to the topic at hand. Ever since Edward came back it seems like he has developed a strong bond with Jasper and Emmett."

Shaking her head in agreement, Alice responded. "I've noticed that too."

"Well, you are the only one I have told about the conversation I overheard."

Slowly, Alice answered her friend. "Okay. Bella just spit it out. Tell me what you are trying to say."

"You can't open your mouth and blab about this. I don't want Edward to know that I know. Understand? You can not tell anyone, Jasper included."

Alice pretended to zip her lips. She then she pretended to unzipped them. "I promise." She paused and looked at her friend. "You will make a beautiful bride Bella."

Bella began to giggle. "I'm going to get married Alice. I'm really going to get married. I'll be Bella Swan." Alice made a face and shook her head. "What?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Honey, maybe you should keep your last name. It sounds better than some bird."

"Just get used to it. I am taking his last name. At least his last name is the name of a beautiful animal and not like Dodo. Swan isn't so bad."

Alice just nodded her head. "Whatever you say my friend. Hey maybe you can convince Edward to change his last name to his stage name. Masen isn't bad."

"Alice, I love everything about him. Who cares about his name?"

Again, Alice shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, I still have time to convince you to keep your name."

Bella laughed as she shook her head. "Not a chance. I don't care if Edward's last name was thirty six letters long and I couldn't pronounce it, I'd still keep it."

"Like I've said since you started dating him, you have it bad."

Bella let out a giggle. "Yes, I have it real bad! I am head over heels in love with him."

"And it's thanks to me because I made you go to that bar where he was singing."

"And for that Alice, I will be eternally grateful."


	51. Chapter 51

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry this is so late. I was really sick for a while. I had strep throat and then shingles. One of my best friends' husband was hospitalized and almost died, twice. Real life was just kicking my butt for while.

I am back though and wanted to post this before my family's Easter begins. Happy Easter to those of you who are celebrating. Happy Spring too!

As always, I would love to knwo what you guys think! Warning, you might get a little teary eyed at the end of the chpater. I did when I was editing it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty Six

By mid April it felt like spring had arrived. Charlotte was beginning to out grown the final stages of infancy stage and was now a baby. She was beginning to crawl around on her own. She loved banging on the pots and pans with a wooden spoon.

Bella shook her head and held her hands over her ears. "When do you think she'll outgrow this stage?"

Edward watched and beamed with pride as Charlotte took the spoon and banged it on the large pot and then the smaller one. She went back and forth hitting both pots and even included the lid. "I hope never. She's going to be a brilliant drummer in the future. She has her father's musical ability. She is a musical genius at the almost nine months."

It was around Charlotte's drumming phase when the realization came that she was now mobile. At nine months old, she began to crawl all over the place. Bella and Edward began to baby proof everything in their house to be on the safe side.

"Look at her go!" Edward told Bella one night as he sat on the floor with Charlotte. She had just begun to crawl at a fast pace. They both watched her with a hint of sadness. This was the first of many stages that she would go through to prove her independence. It made both of them sad to realize that she wasn't their little girl any more, even though she was still very young. Every day it seemed as if she was edging towards independence.

Soon Charlotte tried to pull herself up. She was success her very first try. She placed her hands on the cushion of the couch and pulled herself off. Both Bella and Edward clapped.

"Look at how big she is! Good job baby," Bella cooed with pride as she watched her on the floor on the other end of the couch. Both she and Edward clapped as Charlotte made progress. They were amazed that she was as fast as she was and moved around with no problem. It seemed like it happened just over night.

They watched with awe and horror as she also took her first fall. She let go of the couch to try and imitate the clapping motion her parents had made. Charlotte had fallen forward and hit her head on the coffee table. She let out a heart wrenching cry.

Bella quickly rushed to her aid. "Shhh, it's okay, mommy has you." Bella told the child as she too began to cry. Charlotte's cried just got louder and louder as Bella began to try and calm her. She paced the floor and cried along with her daughter. After retrieving ice, Edward walked over and consoled both of his girls.

"We can't let her do that again," Bella cried to Edward shaking her head.

As much as it hurt him to see his daughter cry and be in misery, he squeezed Bella's shoulders. "Honey, she is going to fall down a lot before she can walk. This is just the way things might be for a little while. Not all the time, just until she can get the hang of things."

"I don't like it," Bella pouted as Charlotte's crying slowed.

Edward smiled and kissed the side of Bella's head. "You don't have to like it, I don't like hearing her cry, but that is just the way it is going to be for a little while. She is growing up."

Charlotte had almost stopped crying when Bella sighed. "I still don't like it."

Shaking his head, Edward gave Charlotte a kiss on her cheek. She reached her hands out for Edward. Bella handed their child to him. Her heart sunk knowing that Edward was right. She was going to fall a lot as a child. It was one way of learning how to do things. She was also growing older by the day and experienced new growths.

"Look at this," Edward chuckled. "She wants to get down."

Edward placed her back on the rug. Charlotte crawled over to her favorite toy, the stuffed Mickey Mouse Edward bought several months prior. Charlotte loved playing with the stuffed animals' hands and tried to reach for his nose.

* * *

Easter had also come and went. It was hard to tell who had more fun during the holiday, Bella or Edward. They decorated eggs and each made their daughter a basket from the Easter Bunny. Edward of course got the most carried away with the items he placed in his basket to his daughter. Between both Edward and Bella, they had decorated over two dozen eggs. Dinner was at Emmett and Rose's house, where Bella and Edward were more than happy to bring deviled eggs as an appetizer. In addition to Carlisle and Esme, Bree had also attended. She looked terrific and was beaming. Rose also beamed. Everyone was just happy. Bella thought something seemed different about her parents. They were very secretive and didn't talk much. She dismissed the idea that something could be wrong with them.

* * *

April quickly rolled into May. Bella and Edward found they spent most of May outside doing yard work. They raked and planted flowers. Edward even started his own vegetable garden. Bella planted flowers all around the yard. Charlotte loved her new swing Edward had installed. They had also taken their first family trip to the bed and breakfast on the Cape. They drove to the Provincetown bed and breakfast they stayed in over a year before. The water was too cool to go swimming, but they had a great time sitting on the beach under blankets and in sweatshirts. Charlotte didn't like the fistful of sand she tried to eat.

Edward was also working feverishly on his music. He was still unsatisfied with the original song he had written Bella. He scraped the whole song twice and continued to try and create something he was pleased with. Bella wanted to hear his progress but once again he refused to let her listen to anything he wrote until it was perfect for her to hear. Bella rolled her eyes and said she was sure the song was nice and just wanted to hear a short snippet. Edward always shook his head and told her she wouldn't hear any of it until it was done the way he wanted it.

Before anyone knew it, the weekend before Jane's wedding had arrived. It was a bitter sweet time since it would also be the anniversary of Charlie's death. No one could believe that just a year ago he was taken from them.

Reality had also settled in for Edward. He had reflected on how he had treated Bella the previous year when she was pregnant.  
"I was a such jerk to you. No, I was worse. I was at least an asshole," Edward as they sat on the plane waiting to take off. He laced his fingers through hers as Charlotte slept in her car seat in the chair next to the window.

Bella shook her head as she gripped his hand. "Yea, you were but you have more than made up for it."  
Edward sat back in disgust as he looked at Charlotte. "The words I don't want you or the baby actually left my mouth. I can't believe I was such a prick to you. Why did you ever take me back? I didn't deserve a second chance."

Well," Bella began as she too looked at Charlotte. "You said you wanted to be her father. You promised you could do nothing more than try and be a good father. Edward, you have succeeded that. You are an amazing father. I feel lucky that we are raising her together."

"I still wasn't nice to you. Look at what you did for me and my mother after my dad died. Hell, you were even nice to Jane even though she hated you! I didn't even thank you or do anything to show you that I appreciated you."

Bella's gaze moved from Charlotte to Edward. She placed her free hand on his face and smiled at him. "Don't. Just listen to me, please? You reminded me once that we are the future. What happened in the past is in the past and we are moving forward. I think we need to focus on that and forget about all this stuff. Okay? We both know it happened, but it's over and doesn't matter anymore. Would I have liked things to have happened differently? Of course. I would have rather had you holding my hand during the delivery than Jacob, of course. You should have met your daughter before Jacob met her, but we can't change that. We just have to deal with it and move on." Bella froze again and moved her hand to Edward's face. "I love you, I know you love me and I know you love Charlotte. That's all that matters to me Edward. That's it. We are a family now, and we have been for some time. I don't want to look back at those times. I'm ready to look a head like we have been for a while."

Edward paused and just looked at Bella. He leaned over and kissed Bella. "Wow, beauty and brains? I have no idea what I have done to deserve you, but I am keeping you. Thank you for everything. For forgiving me, for giving me Charlotte, for giving me another chance, for loving me. Like I said, thank you for everything. I love you."

"I love you too, always." Bella told him before settling into her seat to get ready for their take off. She leaned into him and rested her heard on his shoulder.

When they arrived in Seattle, Edward, Bella, Charlotte and Renee all stayed at Jane's condo. Jane stayed with her fiancée and his family at Marcus' house. They helped out in whatever way they could to prepare for the wedding.

The Wednesday before the wedding was their surprise Jack and Jill party. It was small yet intimate. Both Jane and Marcus were surprised. They hadn't registered for anything and had asked instead of gifts to donate to the American Heart Society in Charlie's name. A handful of Marcus' family joined Jane and her family at a restaurant. They were pleased and surprised to receive the gifts they did to begin their lives.

Thursday night was the wedding rehearsal and dinner. Things went off without a hitch. Jane had a caterer make food which was served at her house after the rehearsal. Later that night, Marcus told her good bye and he would see her at the altar on Saturday. Jane, a woman who didn't show too much emotion, was excited and kissed him passionately as he left. That was also the last evening Bella and Edward spent together before the wedding.

The next morning Edward arrived at Jane's condo to watch Charlotte as his mother, Jane, Bella and Marcus' sister Lucy went to a spa for the day. When they returned, Edward kissed Bella and told her that he would see her tomorrow. He headed out to go to a bachelor party being held in Marcus' honor.

After Charlotte was asleep, Bella, Jane and Lucy went out to a nice dinner before going to a few bars and clubs to celebrate Jane's last night as a single woman. Renee watched Charlotte for the evening. After dinner, the three found themselves at a bar. Bella ordered the girls a round of cosmos and smiled.

"How does it feel Jane?" Bella asked.

Jane looked at her with confusion. "How does what feel?'

Lucy laughed out loud. "Come on Jane. You don't have to be so serious about this. You are marrying my brother tomorrow. You will no longer be single come the afternoon. How are you feeling about that?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "We've been together for so long, it all ready feels like we are married. Besides this week, I can't remember the last time he stayed at his house. He is always with me, at the condo. Now I think of it, I am kind of excited to be marrying him. He is my best friend and I'm glad we are doing this," Jane said as she inhaled. Her eyes found Bella's. Jane reached her hand and squeezed Bella's hand. "Don't worry Bella, your time will come. You know that, don't you?"

All Bella did was nod. She didn't want to blow her cover or let Jane know she overheard the conversation back in February. The truth was, now that it was June Bella felt less hopeful that Edward would propose. After all, it had been three months, why hadn't he done it all ready? Politely, Bella smiled at Jane. "I hope so."

Lucy held her hand up in the air. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears "Enough of this couple's talk. Not all of us are fortunate enough to be part of a couple. I want to dance, who wants to dance with me?"

Jane finished her drink and stood up. "I will! I love dancing. Bella, want to join us?"

Bella smiled as she sipped her drink. "I'm good. I'll sit here. Dancing and I don't get a long so much."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Lucy told her as she extended her hand to.

"Maybe the next song," Bella politely declined.

Bella watched as Jane and Lucy made their way to the dance floor. They were dancing with each other and having a good time as Bella's thoughts left them and found Edward. She wondered if he would ever ask her to be his wife. The love he had for her was evident. There wasn't a day when they were together that she didn't feel loved. He not only told her every chance he had, but he showed her. He showed her how much he loved her as they cared for their daughter, made dinner together, and argued over him leaving the toilet seat up in their bathroom. When they made love she felt they were the only people in the world. There was no doubt Edward loved her. She just wanted to know that like Jane, she would be a bride one day. She would stand by him in life as his wife.

"Mind if I sit here?" A deep male voice had asked.

Bella looked up. A tall man with olive skin smiled down at her. "Sure. My friends will be back in a little while though. They are right there dancing." Bella said as she waved to Jane and Lucy.

The stranger nodded as he looked at the two women dancing. "Why aren't you joining your friends?"

Bella laughed. "If you saw how I danced you'd want me to sit here too."

"I'm sure no one would be looking at your dancing, especially if they saw your eyes. You have very beautiful eyes."

Bella looked down and noticed her drink was empty. She motioned for the bartender to come over. She ignored the comment from the stranger next to her. "Yes, I would a tonic water with a twist of lemon and lime please." She placed her money on the counter. She watched as her friends continued to dance.

The dark haired stranger let out a laugh. "Soda?"

"Yes, I don't drink much," Bella told him.

"Oh, I see." Ben paused before laughing. He tried to look at Bella, but she looked away from him. He began to laugh again. "I hit a cord earlier, didn't I?"

Bella politely turned to him and offered a smile. "Thank you for your kind words."

"You do speak. I'm Benjamin, Ben if you will. Who do I have the pleasure of talking to tonight?" He asked smiling.

"I'm Bella," she said slowly.

"I should have guessed. Of course a beautiful woman would have a beautiful name."

Shaking her head, Bella offered a smile. "You have to stop that."

"I'm just stating facts Miss Bella," Ben beamed. "My parents raised me better than to tell lies, especially to beautiful woman."

"There you go again," Bella stated. "You-you don't know me. You can't say that stuff."

Ben's smile soon got bigger. "Do compliments make you uncomfortable?"

"Compliments from total stranger men make me nervous."

"Well don't be, just accept it."

Bella decided to take another route. "You know, as much as I appreciate these comments, I have to let you know that I am in a serious long term relationship."

"Of course you are."

Nodding, Bella continued to explain. "I am. I don't even live in the area. I'm from Boston. I'm in town for my boyfriend's sister's wedding tomorrow. She's over there dancing. She's the petite girl with her hair pulled back in a bun. She's getting married."

"Please don't be angry with me, but if you are in such a serious relationship, why is there no ring on your finger?" Ben asked as he ordered another beer.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to not even know me and judge me on my relationship with my boyfriend?" Bella scolded him.

"I knew you were going to take it the wrong way. All I met was if I were your boyfriend I would make sure I'd put some kind of ringer on that finger to show that we were together. What could you possibly share with him that has any meaning?" Ben inquired.

"You know, you are infuriating! Not that I need to explain myself or my life to you, a totally stranger, but my boyfriend and I live together and are raising the most amazing child I have ever met."

Ben looked at Bella from head to toe and smiled. "You really had a kid? You look amazing!"

Shaking her head, Bella spoke up. "Please just leave me alone."

"Look, maybe we got off to the wrong start. I didn't mean to be rude or arrogant. Maybe we should start again. I apologize for the words that I choose. Sometimes my mouth runs off before my brain has the chance to tell it what to say." Ben tried to explain.

Taking yet another deep breath, Bella began to speak again. "Your apology is accepted. Why don't you go out there and find someone who is interested? You seem like a fairly decent guy. I'm sure there is some woman here who is interested in you."

Before Ben could reply, Lucy came over and took a sip of Bella's drink. "Hey, what are you doing sitting here. You should be out there joining us on the dance floor." She paused and looked at Ben. "Who's your friend?" Lucy smiled.

As Jane joined them, Bella began to speak. "Lucy, this is Ben. Ben this is Lucy and this is the bride, Jane."

"Three gorgeous woman here not spoken for?" Ben questioned.

"Well, I guess since I told you Jane is getting married and I told you that I had a boyfriend, we are spoken for."

Jane chimed in with a smile. "Lucy here, however, is single. She actually mentioned she didn't like being in the singles club," Jane began to say about her future sister in law.

Lucy blushed and gave Jane the look of death. Before she could say anything, Ben looked at Lucy. "I love this song, would you like to dance?"

Blushing and trying to hide a smile, Lucy accepted Ben's offer and danced. As Jane and Bella watched the two dance form the bar, Jane laughed. "I didn't realize you were such a match maker."

"Now that he isn't hitting on me, he does seem nice." Bella said ordering water with lemon. She and Jane sat back as they watched Lucy have the time of her life.

Jane sipped her drink and wanted to talk to Bella honestly. "Bella, how are things with my brother, really?"

With talk of Edward, Bella's face immediately lit up. "Things are good; no things are great between us. I couldn't be happier."

Nodding, Jane decided she wasn't completely happy with Bella's answer. "Has he, well, you know me, I'm blunt so I'll just ask you. Has he, well, proposed to you?"

Shaking her head adamantly, Bella answered. "No way! Trust me, the entire world would know." Bella paused before she continued. She didn't want to give any indication to Jane that she knew of their conversation months ago. "You know, I have dreamt of a beautiful white wedding since I was a child. I have always wanted to be a wife and mother. I was frustrated with relationships in the past that weren't heading in that direction. Now, I am a mother." Bella paused and let a smile escape her lips. "Not to sound like it is over board or too clichéd, but I am raising my daughter with my lover, my best friend. Sometimes life doesn't work out as we planned or wanted it. I know how Edward feels about marriage and I would never want him to ask me and then be uncomfortable with the thought. For the time being I'm just happy being 'an us'. I'm happy with _our _family. Eventually I hope that Edward will ask me. Right now I'm just being referred to as 'Bella and Edward,' or even 'Charlotte's parents.' We are happy and in a good place and that is what's important to me."

"Can I order another one please?" Jane asked the bartender. She looked at Bella and laughed. "You know, he is crazy about you, right? I think you might just be crazy enough to stick it out and last with him. I like that you two work for each other, however, if Marcus and I were in your position, I'd be demanding a ring."

"I know we aren't going to break up Jane. If he has reservations about marriage, the last thing I want to do is force him to do something he doesn't want to or isn't ready for. If it happens, great. If it doesn't then I'll grow old with him. I'm not worried about it."

Before Jane could reply, Lucy was walking back to the bar stools with Ben. They looked smitten with each other. She lowered her heard as he whispered something in Lucy's ear. She blushed and smiled as he talked to her.

"Ladies, my friends are ready to go so I have to get going, however it was nice to meet all of you this evening, especially the lovely Lucy. You will call me, right?" Ben asked as he kissed Lucy's hand.

Still blushing, Lucy playfully took her hand back. "Of course I will. You said Saturday night would work for you, right?"

"Yes, but if you wanted to meet before then let me know. I don't know if I could wait another week to see you." Ben smiled.

"Okay. After I am all recovered from the wedding tomorrow I will call you. Maybe Sunday afternoon or evening." Lucy reasoned with him.

"That sounds perfect," Ben said as he silenced his phone. "I'm sorry, my friends are out in the car. I do have to go. Jane good luck and ladies have a good night."

Everyone waved and said goodbye as Ben left. Lucy smiled and was on cloud nine. Bella and Jane laughed as they ordered Lucy another drink and continued their girl talk.

* * *

"Do I look all right?" Jane asked as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was in the bridal suite of the country club where the wedding was going to take place. Her lace and silk gown was altered so it fit her body like a glove. It looked as if the dress was made just for her.

Bella shrugged her shoulders as she walked closer to Jane. "I don't know. I hope someone else isn't wearing that same dress. It might get a little awkward."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You have clearly been hanging out with my brother for way too long."

"You look gorgeous Jane," Renee said entering the room with Charlotte. At the last minute Jane had decided to have Charlotte part of the ceremony. She would be pushed down the aisle in a beautiful old stroller decorated with lace and flowers. She would be serving as the flower girl. Renee decided that she would push her into the ceremony and sit with her for the duration.

"With all kidding aside, you look beautiful Jane," Bella smiled holding Charlotte. Soon the photographer was in the room and snapped away at pictures of Jane, Bella, Renee and Lucy getting ready. She shot candid pictures. There was even one of Charlotte and Bella that they were unaware that was taken.

Renee took a deep breath. "You know I've been going through some things, of your dads and I found this and thought it could serve as your something old." Renee said handing Jane a tissue paper wrapped item.

Jane slowly took the paper off and smiled. "I got him on this Father's Day when I was five. It was the first thing I bought with my own money. I earned them money from," she paused as the tears in her eyes turned into laughter. She held the cheaply made yellow medal on a faded blue ribbon to her heart. Bella could barely make out the words, 'World's #1 Father' printed across it. "I got the money from returning the soda bottles and dad's beer bottles."

"I thought you could put it around your bouquet. It'll be like a little of him is with you today." Renee said holding Jane's hand.

Jane tears filled with tears as she looked at her mother. "Thank you mom," Jane said as she hugged her mother. They shared a brief moment that was captured on film from the photographer. Jane then broke up the moment. "Enough of this. I'm getting married in thirty six minutes and now I have to touch up my make up."

Bella watched as Lucy worked her magic and fixed the imperfections of Jane's tears. Before anyone knew it, Jane looked like the picture perfect bride. Bella stood back and admired Lucy's work as Renee sat next to her.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Renee asked as Charlotte held her hand to Renee's.

"Just how beautiful things are. Seriously, this is going to be so beautiful." The truth of the matter was Bella reflected on her conversation she had with Jane the previous night at the bar. She had said she was happy and content with where she and Edward were, but the truth was she wanted to be married to him. She wanted to refer to him as her husband and not her boyfriend. She was ready for and wanted the next step of their relationship. She heard Edward tell Jane months before he had bought a ring, what was he waiting for?

It almost seemed as if Renee knew what Bella was thinking about. She smiled and kissed Bella's check as she said, "Your turn will be soon, I promise. And when it happens, I hope you will allow me to be part of it."

"I don't know if it'll ever happen Renee, but of course you will be taking part in it. I expect it," Bella simply told her.

Renee was satisfied as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Jane, I think it's time. Are you ready?"

Jane stood up to be photographed a few more times and smiled. "Yes, I'm ready!"

Bella kissed Charlotte one more time as she was getting ready to place her in the carriage that Renee was getting ready to push. Lucy rushed to get Jane's bouquet of flowers when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Bella said as she rushed to the door with Charlotte on her hip. She opened the door and her heart skipped a beat. Edward was standing before her wearing his traditional tux. "You clean up really nicely ," she smiled as she kissed him. Charlotte reached her hands out for her father as Edward kissed Bella's check.

"I don't know how guests will be looking at Jane when you are standing up there too," Edward whispered in Bella's ear. He had yet to see her in her ivory dress. The strapless dress hit just above her knees. "You are so beautiful. Save me a dance?" He asked he kissed her again.

"I don't know. There might be another man who I man fancy out there," Bella smiled devilishly.

"There better not be or I'll be sure to kick his ass," Edward said before laughing. His laughter was contagious. Charlotte began to laugh and clap her hands. Her laughter ended as he handed her back to Bella. "I came to see if you women were ready."

"Us women? Jesus Edward, you have so much class. Why does Bella keep you around?" Jane asked as she walked over to Edward. Edward stopped and was speechless as he looked at his sister. She looked beautiful. Tears formed in his eyes. Jane shooed him. "Really Edward, stop with the tears because you can't cry. Lucy has all ready fixed my makeup and there is no time to do it again, so just don't be an assholic and make me cry, okay?"

Stunned, Edward nodded and smiled. "Of course, it's your day and I wouldn't want to disappoint you. Let me text Marcus and let him know we are ready to get this wedding on the road."

The photographer took several pictures of the Swan family as they were preparing to leave.

"Is that everything then?" The photographer asked getting ready to pack her things up to move to where they ceremony would be.

"Certainly not," Renee said almost scolding her. She looked at Bella and waved calmly for her to join them. "Bella, come in the picture here with us. Lucy will hold Charlotte for a few minutes before the baby gets into the picture too. Come on, you're family and you know it."

Bella handed Charlotte off to Lucy. She walked over to the Swan family to have her hand gripped and pulled by Jane. "What's taking you so long? Come on," Jane said smiling. They were photographed in several different positions. She and Edward also had their picture taken and then taken with their daughter.

"Now we are ready," Renee told the photographer. Everyone began to walk and gather to get ready for the ceremony.

Edward kissed Bella as she walked to her spot. "Hey, I'll walk you back up the aisle, all right?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

The orchestra began to play a song as Marcus' parents walked down the aisle and were followed by Renee pushing the baby carriage with Charlotte. Lucy and groomsman Jarred were next. Bella walked down the aisle alone. Once she reached the end, everyone stood up as Jane entered the room. She was escorted by Edward. About forty people joined Jane and Marcus when they exchanged vows on the country club's lawn. To Jane's surprise, the sun shone and it was a beautiful day.

After the ceremony, the wedding party and guests were invited to the reception held in the garden. Edward walked towards the tables holding his daughter. Bella escorted Renee to their table. They chit chatted on their way to be seated.

Marcus and Jane walked into the area and danced to John Hiatt's "Have a Little Faith in Me." Edward back leaned into Bella's arms as he watched his now married sister dance with her new husband. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward as they shared in one of the couple's first moments as husband and wife.

After the meal, Jane took the floor. "Marcus and I wanted to thank everyone for being here tonight. It means a lot to us that you all could join us on our special day. This next song was something that my husband came up with all on his own." Jane smiled as she paused. Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she began. "One of the most important people in my life couldn't be here today. Almost a year ago my father suffered a major heart attack and died shortly after. When a little girl envisions her wedding, it usually includes being on her daddy's arm as he gives her away. Luckily my little brother is amazing and he stood in for our dad and walked me down the aisle.

"I might not get my father daughter dance with my dad, but I get the next best thing. I have my brother who I love very, very much with me. I would like to invite Edward to join me in a dance that I want to dedicate to my dad." Marcus gently grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed it as Jane began to cry. "I miss my dad so much. I wish I could dance with him today," she paused letting Marcus wipe her tears away. "I guess Edward will have to do."

Light chuckles could be heard as Jane wiped her eyes again and waited for Edward to join her. They began to sway to the sounds of Luther Vandross's "Dance with My Father." As Bella watched brother and sister sway to the song, she noticed both of them had tears escaping their eyes. She watched as they shared a quiet, private conversation. Edward pulled her closer to him and Jane rested her head on his shoulder. Tears too formed in her eyes. She looked down at Charlotte and squeezed her a little tighter when she heard soft crying at the table. She looked up to see Renee with tears pouring from her eyes. Bella quickly moved over to the seat where Edward was sitting and wrapped her arms around Renee. Renee hugged her back tightly.

"I miss him so much Bella. You can't understand how much I miss him." Renee began to say. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I still struggle with his death every day. Sometimes it hurts so much, other times it seems like he is just on one of his fishing trips with Harry." She paused again and took Charlotte from Bella's lap and hugged her tightly. Charlotte reached up and it seemed as if she wiped tears away from Renee's eyes. Renee looked down at her granddaughter and shook her head. "He's missed out on so much in the last year. I wish he could have been here today, just to see all of this. I wish he could have seen his daughter getting married and to see that Edward finally got his head out of his ass and that he's here with you."

Bella stroked Renee's back to sooth her. "He was a good man Renee. You two were married nearly thirty five years. You are probably going to miss him for the rest of your life." Bella paused as she moved closer to Renee. "I honestly don't think he missed anything today. He's here today." Bella paused as she too felt the tears forming in her own eyes. "He is loved and Jane is wonderful to make him part of her special day. Renee, we are remembering him. Jane lit the candle during the ceremony and now Marcus has found this song and dedicated a song to him. Edward might not be Charlie, but Jane is getting her father daughter dance. The only way Charlie would have been forgotten is if we didn't talk about him. If we didn't remember him and how important he was to everyone here. He hasn't been forgotten, he's here with us Renee."

Renee looked down at Charlotte who was now mouthing Renee's necklace. She took one of her hands and squeezed Bella's. Tears fell freely again from her eyes. "You are absolutely right. He is here. Jane would never forget about her father." Renee leaned over and embraced Bella. "I'm so happy that you are my family."


	52. Chapter 52

Author's Note: I hope you haven't given up on me! I was really sick for a while and work got very busy. I had a day off and was going to use it to finally catch up, however the Boston Marathon bombings happened. I don't live too far from Boston. I was supposed to be at the finish line with my sister watching her friend complete her first marathon. My sister was very close to the first explosion site. She was actually speaking to one of the victims before the bomb went off (the victim actually passed away). I was feel very sad for the past week and didn't have it in me to do anything. However, I'm back. I'm mourned and I am more than thankful that my sister is safe.

Enough with the sadness, here is the next chapter for those of you who are still with me!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven

"Give me just twenty minutes then we can go. I need my one cup of coffee that I have every other day," Bella whined to Edward as she got dressed. She had been up and showered for almost twenty minutes. She was on her way to Starbucks to get coffee and breakfast for Edward, Renee and herself before they headed to Forks for the remainder of their trip.

Sleepily, Edward rolled over. "You weren't here when I woke up. Your side of the bed was cold. I didn't like that."

"Sorry, some of us have been awake for a while. It's just after seven; I'll be back by seven thirty. Change, your mother has Charlotte down stairs. I'll be back," Bella told him before she kissed his cheek and she walked out the bedroom.

"Don't forget my chocolate chip scone!" Bella heard Edward yell when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Bella laughed as she left the condo. She walked down the familiar street where Jane lived. She and Marcus had left late the night before for their honeymoon in Italy. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"Bella! Bella! Slow down, wait up!" the perky female voice said.

She turned and she knew she should have been angry, but she wasn't. She was anxious, annoyed and even shocked. She shook her head and stared at the woman before her. "What do you want Tanya?"

"Well, hello to you too. How was the wedding yesterday?" Tanya asked. She was stretching out. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was obviously recently exercising since she was wearing workout clothes.

"It was nice. I'm kind of in a hurry here, what can I help you with?" Bella asked calmly.

Tanya sighed. "I wanted to apologize for LA. It was wrong."

"It was Tanya but Edward and I are beyond that now. You could have really screwed things up but you didn't." The irritation was evident in Bella's voice.

"The truth of everything is I'm an extremely lonely person. I'm a mega rich celebrity but I have no one in my life to turn to. My family doesn't really talk to me and Edward was really the only person who was there for me. He's a good guy."

"He is. I'm lucky to have him in my life every day," Bella agreed.

Tanya offered a sad smile. "I think he was the only one who ever loved me and I screwed that up. I don't have any friends and my parents and I don't get aloneg I just wanted someone to love me. I guess the reason I lied to you was I hoped that you would break up with Edward and he would come running to me and leave you. I know you guys have a kid together, but I don't know. I guess my idea didn't work though." She paused before looking at Bella with sad blue eyes. "I guess I just want to talk to him. You know. He's changed his number and I was wondering if you would give it to me so I can sort a few things out."

"Absolutely not Tanya. He changed his number because _you_ were harassing him." Bella turned to walk away and for some reason she just paused. She turned slowly and looked at Tanya. "You know what, I can't speak for him or make his decisions for him. I'm going to call him." Bella took her phone out of her jacket pocket and pressed speed dial.

"Where are you? Oh god, you're calling to tell me there are no more chocolate scones aren't you? First I woke up to an empty, cold bed and now no scones! This is a terrible, terrible morning." Edward mocked.

"I wish it was something that simple."

"Is everything all right? Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I ran into Tanya."

"Tanya? What the hell?" Edward spoke quietly. "Mom, I'll be right back." Bella heard him say to his mother and heard his feet stomping on the floor. It was clear he was changing rooms. "What does she want?"

"She wants to talk to you. I said no at first but I thought it might be better if she heard it from you."

"Of course. Why don't you put me on speaker phone?" Edward suggested.

Bella motioned to Tanya and pointed to a bench. "Okay, you're on speaker Edward."

"Edward?" Tanya asked almost in tears.

A heavy sigh could be heard on Edward's end of the phone. "Tanya what the hell are you doing in Seattle?"

"I was filming a movie here and had a few days off. I also remembered it was Jane's wedding weekend so I had hoped to bump into you. I didn't get you, but I got Bella instead." She explained trying to sound cute.

"Tanya, I'm going to say this only once so please listen to me. We're done. Romantically were have been done for some time. We never really had a friendship but that's over now. We aren't even acquaintances now. I don't want to talk to you again. I don't even want to work with you again."

"Edward, you can't mean that," Tanya scoffed. "We are friends Edward."

"No we aren't Tanya! Any chance of us being friends ended when you lied to my _girlfriend_. You took one microsecond of a night and blew it into epic proportions. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. Your own mother warned me about your selfishness Tanya, your own mother! You almost ruined the best thing that has happened to me."

"And what was that?"

"Bella. She brought me my daughter and she loves me in a way I never thought I could be loved." Edward paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Here's what you have to do, you have get help. Go talk to a therapist. Therapy works, trust me. I worked through a bunch of stuff.

"Take time off Tanya and try and work things out for yourself. I am telling you that you need to find people because I'm not your support system. We don't have a relationship. I mean it Tanya. If you contact me again I will have my lawyer get a restraining order on you and I will press charges. I have Bella and my daughter that I worry about. If I feel you are a threat to any of us I will call Harry. This is your warning."

Tanya looked at Bella with bitter eyes. "Fine, I guess now that you have your new family you can throw the mother of your first born to the curb. You are so god damn selfish Edward Masen!"

It bothered Bella that while Tanya was screaming at Edward she used his stage name and his real name. She figured Tanya was trying to generate people on the street to take notice. It was too bad for her that not many people were roaming the streets at seven fifteen on a Sunday morning.

"I'm sorry, are we talking about the same son that you killed? You killed Conner because of your stupidity and selfishness. You did it Tanya." Edward paused and took a deep breath. "That's a closed subject now."

"Of course it is Edward. You are a spineless bastard! You know that. You and your cocky attitude. You think you are better than me because you have someone! Jesus, you probably can't recall what he looked like." Tanya said harshly.

"Can you tell us what he looked like?" Bella asked getting into the conversation.

Shrugging her shoulders, Tanya began to speak. "He was average baby size and had no hair and pale white skin."

"You're delusional Tanya!" Edward yelled.

Bella cleared her throat. The silence was killing her. "He was tiny, smaller than most babies since he was a preemie. He had amazing color hair like his father. I don't know what color eyes he had but his skin was a pinkish purple. In the only picture that was ever taken of him where Edward held him, he was wrapped in a pale green blanket."

Tanya's mouth gaped open wide. "How the fuck do you know this?"

"We have his picture on our mantel at home. Edward is holding him tightly into his chest. There is only one picture of your son and you don't own it." Bella explained.

"Tanya, I loved Connor with every fiber of my being. He was our child. I had to work through a lot of shit and get beyond that. I will miss him every day for the rest of my life. Some times when I am playing with my daughter I get upset. I look at her and wonder about Connor. I wonder when he would have began talking and walking. I wonder if he would have been a good big brother for Charlotte. I think about him consistently, but I had to move on Tanya. You have to move beyond this. Instead of blaming people for what you have experienced, try and feel. Try and be a person. Try and mourn your son before you get over him. Don't use him as an excuse."

"While we are on the topic, I have seen first hand how Edward is with our daughter and Connor was very lucky to have Edward as a father. He is an amazing father. I feel sorry that you robbed Connor of time he could have had with Edward." Bella chimed in."

Silence filled the three people. Edward finally spoke up. "We have to get going now Tanya. We have plans. This is good bye. I wish you luck in the future. Listen to what I have said to you. Get some help. Go on a vacation. Try and be a better person. Just don't ever contact me or come near my family again. Bye Tanya. Bella, do you think you could take me off of speaker phone. I changed my mind about breakfast. I was thinking of something else."

Bella followed Edward's wishes and took him off of speaker phone. Bella stood up and walked away from Tanya who was crying on the bench. Edward explained he still wanted his scone, he was just trying to change the subject and he wanted to get Tanya off the phone. As Edward continued to talk to her, Bella turned around. Tanya was still crying on the bench. Bella almost wanted to turn and comfort her. She looked heartbroken. Bella looked at her one more time. Almost, she thought as she ran into Starbucks and ordered.

* * *

"There was the time right after Charlie and I began to date. He told me he wanted to take me out late at night on a romantic date. I got dressed to the nines. I bought a new skirt and did my makeup. When I answered my door, he was standing out in the hallway wearing jeans and his college sweatshirt. He told me he was taking me fishing at night. Who else would do that?" Renee asked as she sipped her soda. She was sitting with Edward, Bella, Charlotte, Harry and his wife Sue at Charlie's favorite diner. They were reminiscing about him.

"Did you end up going out with him dressed like that?" Sue asked.

Renee laughed. "I changed. To his defense it was an incredibly romantic evening. We sat on the dock near this cottage his parents owned. He had a picnic set up and even candles. We did fish, but we didn't pay too much attention to our poles. We were busy talking and well, some other stuff. I knew that night that Charlie and I would be married. We watched the sun come up and headed to this diner. God, this place has so many memories."

Harry leaned across the table and squeezed Renee's hand. "He knew it too Renee. That was when we shared the apartment together. He came in while I was making coffee. When I asked him how the date went, he told me he was going to eventually marry you."

"That's Charlie for you. You guys were always so in sync." Sue added.

Edward shook his head. "Except when it came to discipline. Dad would punish us for something and mom was the softie. She would try to sweet talk dad in lessening our punishments. Usually it ended with them taking their discussion to the bedroom where they locked the door and tried to keep things down."

Blushing, Renee looked up. "We weren't that loud."

Edward's eyes grew big. "Believe me, you were loud."

The whole table burst into laughter. Renee looked at her son again. She was angry, but her anger soon turned into laughter. "Edward Anthony! I can't believe that you would insinuate that!"

"You know that I am right," Edward laughed leaning against his chair and close to Bella.

"Yep, he's your son Re," Harry laughed.

Edward looked at his mother and smiled. She smiled back at him as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

The waitress brought the check, which Harry quickly took care of. Soon the family made their way to the front of the dinner.

"Do you still want to go to Mexico?" Sue asked Renee.

Renee nodded her head. "Yes, of course. Now that the wedding is over I can begin to think about other things. Why don't you and Harry come over for dinner one day this week and we'll talk about it."

"Sounds good Re. I'll call you later and we can figure out a time later." Harry said as he hugged Renee. Renee began to tear up. "I know, I miss him too."

"This was nice," Sue commented as she squeezed Edward's hand. "Next times don't be such a stranger young man! I want to see more of you and your beautiful family. I can't get over how much your little Charlotte looks like you."

"Scary, isn't it?" Renee added as she pulled away Harry's embrace.

Edward hugged Sue. "I promise to try and visit more Aunt Sue."

Harry hugged Bella. "You know you and Sue are more than welcome to stay with is in Boston if you are ever in the area."

"We might take you up on that," Sue spoke up as she gave Bella a hug.

Everyone said goodbye and headed to their vehicles. Edward pulled into his mother's driveway. He kept the engine going as Renee stepped out of the car. Bella went to unbuckle Charlotte when Edward stopped her.

"I wanted to run out for just a little bit. Do you mind if I take her with me? We'll go to the park or something. I'll take the suitcases out when we get back."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Bella asked.

"No, we're good just the two of us. We'll be back soon, I promise. She has a nap she has to take."

Bella nodded as she kissed Charlotte's cheek and looked at Edward. "I love you."

"I love you too, we'll be back soon, I promise." Edward told her with a wink.

Bella stood in the yard and waved until she could no longer see the car. She slowly walked inside.

"Where did Edward and Charlotte go?" Renee asked seeing Bella enter the house by herself.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "He went the park or somewhere, he said he'd be back soon." Bella smiled as she followed Renee into the kitchen. "Now, let's look in your cabinets and see what I can make to freeze for you." Bella opened the cabinets and was surprised. "Campbell's Soup? Renee, what's going on?"

"I eat out way more than I should. You don't have to make me anything. I manage Bella, I really do." Renee smiled.

"Of course I have to make you some stuff! I believe it's a tradition. Come on, we'll go to the store. You tell me what you want and I'll make it and freeze it for you."

Bella followed Renee out to the garage. They sat in comfortable silence as Renee drove the fee minutes down to the store. Bella picked up several items that Renee liked. She had saved time by buying items that were all ready chopped.

When they arrived back the house, Bella had jumped into chef mode. She had beef stew, chili and a lasagna all cooking at the same time. "And I'll make you a roast before I leave tomorrow night."

Renee placed an arm around Bella's shoulders and smiled. "I like this time we spend together. I love how you are a member of my family Bella and I love how you take care of my son."

"Renee, that's very kind but I think Edward and I take care of each other. Also, I love being part of your family." She paused and offered a smile as she finished the lasagna. "You know my mom and I aren't close. I feel like growing up I missed out on a lot with mom. I feel that in the short amount of time that we have been in each other lives, you have filled in that void a little bit. I really respect and enjoy the relationship we share."

Not caring if she got dirty, Renee engulfed Bella into a strong hug. "Honey, I consider you my daughter all ready." Renee smiled down at Bella. "Do you think you will ever marry my son?"

Bella smiled weakly and sighed. She had just had this conversation with Jane the day before. "Renee, I love Edward unconditionally. I know he has some reservations about that and I'm okay with it. If it happens, great. If it doesn't, well I'll be just as happy growing old with him at my side. I would love to get married though." Bella answered softly.

"Edward is crazy about you. He would be insane if he didn't reconsider his views on marriage." Renee paused and smiled again. "What about more babies? Have you two talked about that?"

Bella began to beam. "He would like more. I would too. We'll see what is in the cards for us though."

Clapping her hands, Renee jumped up and down. "I'm so excited there will be more grandbabies in my future. Let's face it, you and Edward made a beautiful little girl together all ready. Know it's time for a baby that looks like you."

Bella squeezed Renee's hand. She knew she had support in Renee. Her mother had failed to make her feel loved; however, Renee had more than made up for it in the time Bella had known her.

"Why does it smell so good in here?" Edward asked as he walked through the door. His demeanor had changed and he was happy. He came in carrying Charlotte. He walked over to the island and kissed Renee on the cheek and then kissed Bella. "Hi. I thought we were going out for dinner tonight?"

"We are. I'm making your mom some food to put in her freezer so she can survive on something other than take out and canned soup." Bella explained.

"I think I should hire you a chef Mom," Edward offered.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward,' Renee scolded.

"I'm serious. Think about it, okay?" Edward asked as he placed Charlotte on the floor. She liked playing with the kitchen cabinet doors. Edward watched her so she wouldn't get her fingers caught in the door.

"Where did you run off to?" Renee asked.

Sighing, Edward looked at both Renee and Bella. "I went to the cemetery to visit dad. I had Charlotte resting on his grave and you know how she doesn't like to wait," Edward asked looking at Bella. He waited for her to nod before he continued. "Well, I was getting ready to leave when she used dad's headstone to pull herself up. Then the most amazing thing happened. She took three steps to me!"

"What?" Renee asked.

"She walked?" Bella asked almost disappointed she had missed her daughter's first steps.

With a goofy grin on his face, Edward nodded. "She walked! Our little baby took three steps!" He bent down and placed his fingers in Charlotte's hands to help her stand up. Bella and Renee stood just a few feet in front of them. Edward slowly let go of his daughter's fingers and stood next to Bella and his mother. "Come on Char, come to us."

Just like it was nothing, Charlotte took four steps before losing her balance and falling into Bella's legs. Bella picked her up with a grin that matched Edward's. "Oh my god! She walked Edward! She walked by herself to us!"

Edward pulled Bella and Charlotte into him. He kissed both of their heads. "She did. She's not our little girl any more."

Sighing, Bella looked at Charlotte yawning in her arms. "No, I guess she isn't. I'm going to put the little princess down for a nap. I'll be right back. Do you think you could watch the food so it doesn't burn?"

Edward nodded in agreement. "Of course, but be forewarned I might have to do some taste testing, you know, to make sure it is safe for mom to eat."

"You sound like Emmett now. That's it, I forbid you from hanging out with my brother. One of him is bad enough I don't need two." Bella joked as she exited the room.

As she made her way to the staircase, she noticed a picture of Charlie and Renee on their wedding day. It was a candid picture. Charlie was just about to lean into Renee to kiss her. Both of their eyes fixated on the other person. It was a romantic photo. She soon felt her shoulders being squeezed and heard Renee's voice. "Soon honey, soon."

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Edward, happy birthday to you," the wait staff sang to Edward. They dined at a casual family restaurant.

"Thanks," Edward said sheepishly as they left his birthday cake. It was from his favorite bakery and his favorite flavor, dark chocolate with butter cream frosting. "Between the wedding and dad's anniversary I forgot it was my birthday."

"Well, I missed last year and I couldn't do it again," Bella smiled as she squeezed his hand and kissed him.

"We brought you gifts," Renee smiled. "Open mine first."

"How did you guys pull this off? I mean I walked in with you guys and you had nothing in your hands." Edward questioned.

"Well, when I went to have my hair done I stopped at the bakery and dropped this stuff here. Bella put the gifts in the car when you went to wake up Charlotte." Renee explained as she watched Edward open his gift. The first was a small box that contained gifts cards to Barnes and Noble, the Apple store and Starbucks. "You are so hard to buy for Edward so treat yourself to something good."

"Thanks mom. What's this?" He asked shaking the shirt box.

"Open it and find out," Renee smiled as she looked at Bella.

Edward tore the paper before opening the box. He lifted the shirt out and smiled. "is this-"

"You're father's Mariner's shirt? It is. I started going through his things and found this. I thought you'd want it."

Edward stood up and hugged his mother and gave her a kiss. "This is so special to me mom, thank you."

"You're welcome honey."

When Edward sat down, Bella handed him a bag. "Your daughter wanted to give this to you."

Edward took Charlotte from the high chair and sat her on his lap. "Okay little girl, let's see what you came up with." Edward gave her a piece of tissue paper to play with while he dug into the bag. He took out a silver picture frame. The words "Daddy's Girl" were inscribed in simple script. The picture was of Edward and Charlotte. It had been taken just the weekend before. Edward was taking her out of the swing when Charlotte rested her forehead against her father's. Their identical emerald eyes starred into the others. Edward teared up. "I love this picture. I don't remember you taking it Bella."

"What, do you think you are the only one who can take really great candid pictures? Think again buddy. There is another gift in there." Bella smiled.

Edward's hands dug into the bag and lifted the jewelry box out. He opened and it grinned as he lifted the silver item out. "Is this a guitar pick?

"Yes. Read what it says." Bella encouraged him.

Edward read the inscription out lout. "To Daddy Happy birthday Love Charlotte."

"Turn it over," Bella suggested.

"I didn't realize there was stuff font he back," he smiled. He turned it over and read it out loud. "I'll always be your baby daddy. Can we show this to her when she's sixteen and she hates us?" Edward laughed. He went to put it back in the back when he noticed and identical pick on a leather chain. "This is so cool. Thank you," He beamed as he kissed Charlotte and then leaned over and kissed Bella.

"Charlotte wanted to help you with your writing process. They are fully functional and you can use the one with your guitar. She really wants to hear the song you wrote for me."

"In time baby, in time. It's almost done," Edward chuckled still holding the pick.

"Can you put your new toy away so you can open your gift from me?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean? I have the picture frame and the cool picks. What else could you have?"

Bella handed him an big envelope and pushed it towards him. "Open it and find out."

"Is it an Victoria's Secret catalog and you'll let me dress you?" Edward begged.

Renee began laughing. "Not quit Edward. I can't believe you said that in front of your mom!"

"Honey I know how all that stuff works" Renee assured her as she continued to chuckle.

Edward ripped the envelope open and was confused. He pulled out the map. "We're going to the Cape?"

"Not we, you and Jasper and god forgive me Emmett. You guys are going on a fishing trip on the Cape for the weekend."

Edward looked surprised. "What?"

Bella sipped her water. "I talked to your mom and we came up with this together. I know you love fishing but haven't been since we went with your dad. It's a good way to celebrate your birthday and have a little piece of your dad with you too. I also figured Jasper and Emmett aren't your dad and they aren't going to bring him back, but maybe some male bonding while fishing would be a good thing. I have all the faith in the world that Jasper will keep you all intact."

"Bella, I don't know what to say. No, I can't go. That's three days. I can't be away from you and Charlotte for three days."

"Yes you can and you will. I can handle three days Edward. I promise we'll be fine. The guys have all ready looked into a cabin and it is rented." Bella leaned in and kissed Edward on his lips. "Happy birthday."

Before Edward could say anything, Renee chimed in. "I have all ready mailed some of your dads fishing things to your house. It should be there next week."

"The both of you are too much. I really appreciate it this."

"We know you do honey," Renee said kissing her son on his check.

They finished their desert and headed home. "Hum, Edward. I have an idea. I haven't' even ran it by Bella. I just thought of it."

"What's up mom?" Edward asked as everyone piled into the Volvo SUV that Edward had rented.

"Well, I was thinking since it is your birthday and you and Bella are young, you should spend the night at your house. Leave Charlotte with me. You two have some alone time."

Bella looked at Edward from the backseat through the mirror. "What do you think Bella?"

Bella looked down at Charlotte before smiling. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

"Good, it's settled then. You can drop Charlotte and I off and then go back to your house. I'm kicking you two out for the night!" Renee said as Edward pulled down her street and eventually into the driveway.

Bella took Charlotte out of the car seat and stepped out of the car. By the time she had finished, Edward was by her side with her diaper bag. Renee held her hands out for the bag and for her granddaughter. "Are you sure mom?" Edward asked.

"Yes, of course I am. You two give your baby and me a kiss goodbye and leave until at least ten tomorrow morning."

"Yes mame," Edward said as he followed his mother's directions.

"If you need anything call, no matter how late it is." Bella said as she hugged Renee.

"I have raised two children and think I did a pretty good job of it. We'll be fine for a few hours by ourselves. Now leave. Good night and happy birthday Edward."

"Thanks mom," Edward called to his mother as she went into the house. He looked at Bella and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go," Bella smiled.

The drive was just a few minutes. Edward punched the numbers into his security system and rode into the driveway. The gate quickly closed behind him. Once the car was parked he looked at Bella. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The last time I was here. You told me you didn't want me or Charlotte. That is the only memory I have of this house."

Edward leaned over and kissed her. "Well I think it's time to make some new memories, don't you think. Come on," He said as got out of the car. He got to her side and opened the door and held her hand as they walked into the house.

"Oh shit," Bella cursed.

"What now?"

"I have no pjs. You took the suitcases out at your mom's, remember?"

Nodding, Edward recalled that action. "Bella, I still have clothes here. You can where a t shirt or something," he leaned in and kissed her below her ear. "Or nothing at all."

"Mr. Swan are we here so you can seduce me?" Bella asked innocently.

"Maybe. Hey, it's my birthday after all." He smiled sinisterly. "Come one, I'll show you the bedroom."

Bella leaned up and kissed him passionately. Edward picked her up and carried her over his shoulders. He began to tickle her side as he ran up the stairs. When they reached his bedroom he threw her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her again. Bella pulled back for a moment. "What?"

Bella laughed in Edward's chest. She played with his hair before she answered. "We aren't going to get any sleep tonight, are we?"

After he placed gentle sweet kisses down her neck he smiled down at her. "Sleep is over rated you know."

Bella sat up and took off her blouse and bra before she leaned back into the headboard. "Happy birthday babe."

Edward dove into her and began to kiss her again. His hands wondered up and down her thighs as he kissed her breasts. "It is a very good birthday indeed."


	53. Chapter 53

Out Take Five-Edward's Point of View

* * *

Author's Note: Hi folks, hope people had faith that I would come back to this. I have had some unexpected medical issues so I have been away from the computer. I apologize and hope that it was a thing of the past.

I thought we needed to catch up to Edward and see what he was thinking, so here you are. We are backing up just a little bit and will continue to catch up in Edward's mind until the next chapter.

As always, I appreciate you reading and would love to know what you are thinking!

-Lisa

* * *

"Shit." Edward couldn't believe what she had done. Tanya was up to no good, which she always was. This time she had thrown Bella into her tricks.

Things were going well for so long between he and Bella. Now he feared their relationship was about to begin to unwind. What would happen to Charlotte? Would they be able to weather Tanya's lies? Edward wasn't going down without a fight.

As he sat in the chair next to Bella, he held his hands out and reached for her. She backed away from him. "Don't do that. Don't you fucking touch me."

"Will you look at me? What did she say?" He paused as Bella continued to yell at him. She was so angry when she spoke that spit left her mouth. "What the hell did she say to make you this upset?"

"You had sex," was all that Edward heard. He tried to defend himself and try to tell the truth to Bella. She seemed like she was listening to him, even though she screamed and yelled at him. It was so like Tanya to manipulate words so they would benefit her.

Edward began to explain calmly what happened. He knew Bella would be mad about the night he spent with Tanya before his father died. His gut twisted as he told her about what almost happened. He realized then that maybe her big brother who was trying to protect her didn't give him the best advice.

Nothing he could say could convince Bella that he hadn't slept with Tanya. There was nothing he could say or do to make her think otherwise. Bella finally grabbed her purse and stormed out of the hotel room. Edward walked back into the bedroom and sunk into the bed. Tears rolled from his eyes. He screamed and yelled. He grabbed his empty water glass and chucked it against the wall. "Fuck," he shouted as he punched the pillow. Feeling unsatisfied, he punched the wall and kicked it.

He thought in trying to protect the most important person in his life he had inevitably hurt Bella even more. He hated to argue but he hated to argue with Bella even more. Their relationship was tarnished and he wasn't sure if her trust in him could be restored.

He sat up and grabbed his phone. He extracted a number a number and then dialed it from the telephone in the room.

On the third ring she picked up. "Hello?"

Edward was silent at first. When he finally spoke up, he was angry. "What gives you the fucking right?"

"Edward? Hi, how are you?"

"I don't know Tanya, why don't you tell me? Can you tell me why the fuck my girlfriend is in hysterics and doesn't trust me after a conversation with you?"

"Eddie, it's not my fault the girl can't take the heat. I just told her a few things-"

"You lied. You flat out lied and now-now things are completely fucked up."

"I could come over and comfort you," Tanya quickly offered. "I could come over and cheer you up. I still have that little outfit you used to like and we could-"

"Stay away from me. Stay away from my mother and Jane and most of all stay away from Bella. Don't feed her any more of you bullshit lies, do you understand me? I _never _want to speak to you again. Do you understand that?"

Tanya chuckled. "Oh Eddie, you don't mean that."

Edward didn't respond. He just slammed the phone down. He took a few deep breaths and looked over at the clock. Bella had been gone for a half hour.

Feeling the need to release some stress, Edward changed into clothes for the gym. After working out on the free weights and running on the elliptical machine for over an hour, he reappeared in the suite.

He entered the room quietly. He didn't want to disrupt Bella if she had returned. Then he overheard her voice. "I was seriously thinking of breaking up with him and heading back home tonight."

"Don't do that," Edward begged from outside the bedroom door. He hadn't meant for the words to escape his mouth, but it was too late. He stood outside the bedroom door and was afraid to enter the room.

After her conversation was finished, she asked for him to enter the room. She looked cold and was soaking wet and the worst part was he made her like that. He made her leave the comfort and security of the hotel to wonder the streets. He had angered and more importantly, he had upset her. There were no words that he could use to describe how his heart was feeling let alone how she must have felt.

Bella explained her feelings and said that he got a free pass this one time and that was it. If he screwed up or hurt her again they would be over. Edward understood. Bella proved to him that night that she forgave him by curling up to him in bed and falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"And the winner is…Edward Masen!" Julia Roberts smiled as she Edward's name from the little envelope.

"Oh my god, Edward!" Bella laughed with tears in her eyes. She beamed with pride. That was what meant more to Edward than the metal statue he was about to receive. Bella loved him and was proud of him. His life was good.

When he took the award from Julia's hand and gave her a hug, he spoke from his heart. He honestly didn't believe he would win the award and wasn't prepared. He thanked his fellow co-stars from the movie as well as his mother and Jane. He spoke of Bella for the first time on national television as he did with Charlotte. He didn't mean to, but it slipped. He also dedicated the award to Charlie's memory. He was on cloud nine.

When he rejoined Bella in the audience she kissed him. It was hard for him to believe that less than twenty four hours ago he was fighting for their relationship. Now it seemed as if they were stronger and in a better place than they were.

He reached in his pocket and had it planned. He was going to ask Bella to marry him after the party. They'd be on their way back to the hotel room. He was going to tease her in the back of the limo that he wanted to talk to her about something, but it would have to wait until they were back at the hotel. He was going to run a bubble bath and order drinks for them. After relaxing in each others arms, Edward was going to declare how much Bella meant to him.

Bella had changed Edward Swan in so many ways. He became things he never thought he was going to be. He was a father and hopefully soon he'd be her husband. Everyday Bella did something to make Edward awe. She was his life and he never wanted to leave her. He knew that she would be excited with the engagement and their eventual wedding. Things were mapped out in his head. He was going to stick with his plan.

His plan came to a crashing halt when they arrived for the after party. The paparazzi had a field day with Bella. They shouted and Edward did a pretty good job ignoring them until the last one over stepped the line.

"Let me just have a little feel," a photographer shouted as he reached for Bella.

Edward went into over drive. He had one mission and only one, to kill the scumbag who had his hands on Bella. There was no reason to touch her. They weren't after her, they didn't care about her picture at the end of the day. It was all about Hollywood and it was about Edward.

Without thinking, Edward threw the guy's camera. It shattered into several pieces. He looked up and went towards the man. "You really want to touch her? You want to touch my girlfriend? Your hands don't belong on her, do you understand?" He asked as he wailed at the man. He threw one punch after another. He aimed at his nose and felt a crack as his fist made contact with it. Edward pulled the guy and continued to punch him. He laughed when the paparazzo got two solid punches in.

Even though it seemed like eternity, only a few moments later Edward was pulled off the man by security. Bella was angry and upset that no one was there earlier to offer help. She held Edward's hand as they went to sit in one office, the paparazzo was in another. Both of Edward and Bella had blood on their hands.

While in the waiting room, Bella cleaned up Edward using wet paper towels and cool water. She was scared about what was going to happen to him. He tried to reassure her things would be fine. They had to be fine. He was protecting his lover. The slim ball had overstepped his bounds and Edward put him back into his place. Actors and actresses in Hollywood were always being harassed by these creeps and no one took a stand. Edward took the matter into his own hands since security was nowhere to be found and his girlfriend was being manhandled.

When the police came and arrested him, Edward was more than shocked. He could hardly believe that he was sitting in the back of a police cruiser about to be booked and thrown in jail until Harry could come and get him bailed out.

He had given Bella almost everything in his pockets. He reached into them to clean them out when he remembered he had it. He had Bella's ring with him. Another night was ruined. He silently swore to himself. As if it wasn't bad enough to be arrested and in jail, but he completely ruined Bella's night. She had no idea how special this night was going to be for her. He wanted to make it one she wouldn't forget.

* * *

He felt like he was dirty and a criminal when the police finger printed him and photographed him. He knew he father was rolling over in his grave and embarrassed from this fiasco. After the process was over and done with, another police officer lead Edward to a cell. It was just like one you saw on Law and Order. It was small but luckily no one else was occupying it.

He sat on what he thought was the bed and began to think. He was in over drive as he thought about Bella. Would she stay with him if he was sentenced to jail? Would she bring Charlotte to see him? That was a lot to ask and he didn't want Charlotte's first memories of him to be behind bars.

Edward's mind kept wondering back to the ring. He should have been making love to Bella and celebrating the new chapter of their life. She should have been making late night calls to her loved ones letting them know about the engagement. Instead she was sitting in their hotel room, probably crying and not sleeping.

With his face in his hands, Edward began to think that holding off on the engagement might have been the right thing to do. After all, he had bought the ring over a month ago while he was out with Charlotte. He hadn't asked Carlisle or Emmett for their permission. He had even toyed with the idea of asking Jacob and Jasper. These were the men in her life that along with Edward were willing to protect her no matter what. Any one of these family members would be willing to lay their own life down for hers. He had to wait to talk to them before he asked anything. If any of these men had any problems with their impending marriage, then he would have to speak to them. He wanted, no needed to give Bella the happiness that she longed for and he would soon enough.

"Swan, you asleep? You're lawyer is here," one of the guards called to him.

Edward walked over to the bars and waited. Harry joined him in the cell.

"This is cozy Edward. I love what you have done with the place," Harry said dryly.

Edward sighed. "I decided I wanted to remember this night, since it was the most important of my professional career. I thought since I wanted to make it even more memorable, I decided I should probably get myself arrested too. My as well become a bad boy too."

Harry shook his head. "Edward, Edward, Edward. This isn't the time for sarcasm. What the hell did you do?"

"Look, I acted impulsively. The stupid photographer grabbed Bella and I just reacted. I didn't want him to hurt her so I punched him, repeatedly."

"And broke his camera?" Harry added as he looked at the paper work in front of him.

Nodding, Edward looked at his father's closest friend. "And I broke his camera."

Harry was silent has he continued to read over the charges that were facing Edward. After a few moments, Harry looked up. "I don't think this is going to be too serious Edward."

"Says the man standing on the other side of freedom," Edward mocked.

"Enough of that. You are a pretty good person and have never been in trouble before. You were doing the honorable thing by sticking up for girlfriend. I think these charges are going to be thrown out."

"Great Harry, wonderful, but when do you think you could have me out of here? The cops have interviewed me all ready and I just want to go back and check on Bella. I don't like the idea of her sitting in a hotel room by herself." Edward worried about what she was doing and how she was feeling. She had to be exhausted between their fight yesterday and now this. He rubbed his hands over his face. "Honest to god Harry, I just want to get out of here."

"I understand Edward, I do. Just hang tight and let me talk to the officers and the investigator. I'm sure you'll be able to go back to the hotel any time."

Edward nodded again. "Good, I just want to go home and see my daughter."

"If you are released you won't be allowed to leave the state."

"What? That's bullshit! I want out Harry! I hate to sound like a spoiled Hollywood brat, but I don't want that. I need to get back home. I need to make sure Bella is fine and I want to see my daughter!"

"You won't be able to leave the state until after you meet with the judge." Harry began to explain.

"Then I want to meet with him now. Call him and wake him the Christ up. I want out of this fucking state!" Edward yelled as he punched the bars. He took a deep breath and looked up at Harry again. "I'm sorry Uncle Harry," he said in almost a whisper. "I just want this to be fixed and I want to go back to my family. I totally fucked up."

Harry looked at Edward sympathetically. He felt badly for Edward. "Listen to me, please?" Harry got the attention of Edward and continued. "I will go and talk to the officer and then I'll see if he has any pull with when we meet with the judge. I'll ask him if we can meet sooner than later. I don't know any judges in this area so I have no say, but I'll see what I can do about getting you out of here. I'll be right back."

Edward just shook his head. He was scared and alone. He at least felt as if he needed to check on Bella. If Harry returned with the bad news of not being able to get Edward released, Edward at least wanted Harry to go to the hotel to make sure she was safe and all right. He worried how she was reacting. He was stressed out enough for the both of them and didn't need or want her to feel his stress. He also wanted her to get on the plane and head back to Boston without him tomorrow. She had to get home for Charlotte.

"Edward," Harry called out to him. Edward was unaware of how long he was day dreaming when Harry returned with a police officer. Edward looked up at Harry as he continued to speak. "Looks like you will be able to leave now. Bail has been posted and the detective called the judge. Although he wasn't too happy about being woken up this early in the morning, he did say he'd squeeze you in some time tomorrow. Why do you go with this officer and check out of this place and meet me in the front, okay?"

The police officer opened the cell and allowed Edward to walk out. Edward followed the officer to retrieve his items.

"Mr. Swan?" He called out as Edward was ready to walk out the door and into the waiting area.

"Yes sir."

"I think you forgot this," He answered handing Edward Bella's ring. "I think there is a woman who would be missing this."

Edward laughed. "I believe you are right. Thank you."

"One more thing Mr. Swan."

"Yes?"

The officer walked closer to Edward and whispered, "I'm glad you kicked that guy's ass. He has been harassing people for years and there was nothing I could do because he didn't physically harm them. I'm glad you have him in a position where he can't back down."

Edward laughed, nodded his head and began to walk away. His eyes looked up to find Harry waiting for him. He was speaking with someone in the room. When Edward did a double take, he was surprised to see Bella speaking to Harry. She was still wearing her gown from the award show. Though her makeup was running down her cheeks, she looked okay. She was still beautiful. He walked closer to her. He ignored the conversation she was having with Harry and looked at her with relief. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

She shook her head again. "I couldn't leave you here, alone and be in our nice, comfy hotel room. I couldn't sit there alone knowing you were here. I went back, grabbed some things and came right back."

Edward offered a half smile as he reached for her dress. "I can see that. You didn't even change."

"Neither did you. Let me pay your bail and we'll leave this place." Bella promised. Per usual, Bella made good with her promise. After the bail was paid, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her to Harry's car. The ride back to the hotel was silent.

Once Harry pulled up to the hotel, Bella thanked him and bid him a good night. Edward was getting out of the car when he stopped Edward. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let say that your girlfriend is very much in love with you. She's stubborn but has a good heart. She's good for you. Treat her well and don't let her go. Even though this evening ended up in a mess, Charlie would have been proud of you kid. You did good tonight, protecting her and all. She's a good girl; don't screw it up with her."

Edward offered a half smile. "Thanks Jane, I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. Take it easy Edward. Go to bed. Good night kid."

Once Edward was in the hotel room, his walls came down. He cried and Bella held him. She took care of him in every sense of the meaning. She held him and bathed him. Most of all, that night when they went to sleep, he felt safe in her arms.

* * *

The next day Edward was surprised when he had all charges dropped. He thanked the judge and Harry. He and Bella were able to get a late flight and be back to the Boston area by the time Charlotte would awake.

The morning after they arrived, Edward woke up with a start. He looked in the bed next to him and saw Bella sleeping peacefully. He quietly got out of bed and went to check on Charlotte. She was awake and ready to begin her day.

"Hey baby girl, did you have a good few days with Mimi Renee and Auntie Jane? You have no idea how much we missed you," Edward smiled as he changed her diaper and walked down the stairs. He noticed Jane sitting at the kitchen table reading.

"I'm surprised you're awake so early," Jane said placing her bookmark into the book.

"I couldn't sleep and I knew she'd be awake and hungry. I wanted Bella to sleep. She's been through so much, I didn't want her to be bothered."

Jane nodded and looked up at Edward. "What about you? You've been through a lot too."

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he began to make Charlotte a bottle. "I know, but I kind of brought all that stuff on myself. Bella stood by my side and really took care of me these past few days. I want her to relax and take care of herself." He paused as he let out a chuckle. "She won't let me take care of her, so she has to take care of herself."

Jane looked at her brother. He was in bliss talking about Bella and taking care of their daughter. "That's really mature Edward. Seriously though, are you happy?"

Edward looked down at Charlotte who was content laying in her father's arms drinking part of her breakfast. Her eyes locked with his. He kissed the top of her head and looked over at his sister with his green eyes full of love. "I can honestly say that I am the happiest that I have been in my entire life. I can't imagine being happier than right now."

Jane bobbed her head back and forth as she smiled. "Except when…" she paused and wanted Edward to finish her sentence."

"What are you talking about crazy?" Edward laughed.

"Except when you get married? Or have you forgotten that part?'

"No I haven't, trust me," Edward told her as he stressed the statement with his eyes. "I have a few things I have to do before I get to that point."

He and Jane continued to the reasons why he hadn't asked Bella yet to be his wife. Edward gave all reasonable expectations but Jane was impatient with him. She was about to give her a piece of her mind until Bella came into the kitchen and sat next to Edward with a smile on her face. Jane smiled as she thought indeed they were the poster of happiness.

* * *

"How are you doing Edward?" Carlisle asked as he joined Edward and Charlotte for lunch at a restaurant in downtown Boston.

Edward nodded. "I'm good, how are you doing Carlisle?"

"I'm fine thank you. Is everything squared away with LA?"

"Yes sir it is. I'm hoping never to go back there again. I think I'm kind of done with LA."

Carlisle chuckled. "That's good then. I have to ask what's with the secret lunch meeting." He paused and looked at Edward. "Is it Bella? Is something wrong with her?" He paused just to try and read Edward's face for a second. Before Edward could speak up Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on leaving again?"

"No, no, no! It isn't anything like that. This is, what I hope anyway, good news." Edward paused as he took a sip of his water and began. He looked up at Carlisle and instantly became nervous. "I love your daughter sir. I love what we have created together," Edward paused to point to Charlotte sleeping in her stroller. "These two girls are my life."

Nodding, Carlisle looked at Edward. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Carlisle there's more."

Switching into father mode immediately, Carlisle looked at Edward with wide eyes. "You are planning on breaking her heart, aren't you?"

"No! I promise. As I was saying I love Bella. She changed me. Before her I was involved with a very bad relationship. After my ex girlfriend and I broke up, I decided I wasn't the marrying type. I didn't want a relationship. I wanted to be single. We lost a baby that was born, I know that Bella has talked to you about Connor and circumstances that involved his mother," Edward paused and waited for Carlisle to nod, which he did. "After losing my son, I never wanted children. I didn't want to love like that again. The pain was too much. Then I met Bella.

"I will always remember for the rest of my life the way that she looked from the stage when I was performing that night we met. I saw her eyes and knew she was something special. I purposely watched her the entire night and then parked myself next to her. I was thankful that she wasn't some fan girl. I have to remind myself to thank Alice every day of my life for dragging Bella to that bar." Edward paused as he reflected on his memory. "I think the moment that I sat on the stool next to her I fell in love with her. She completely had my heart."

Edward took a deep breath. He waited for Carlisle to interrupt him, but he didn't. Edward continued on with his speech. "Of course there came my not so proud moments when I found out that she was pregnant, and I can't believe the way I behaved towards her. Most of all, I can't believe she took me back."

Carlisle sat up and looked at Edward. "Sometimes we do go down the wrong path. The important thing is you found your way back and stayed on it."

"You're right. Bella taught me not to be afraid to love again. When that woman loves someone or something, she loves it with everything that makes her. There is no half way for her."

'You're right," Carlisle agreed.

"Bella was the one who talked me into seeking therapy. With her help, I overcame a lot of my fears. I wasn't afraid to love our little girl, which led me back to Bella. She means a lot to me sir, and after everything that happened in LA, I thought about things long and hard. While I was sitting in my cell waiting for my lawyer, the first thing that went through my mind wasn't what was going to happen to me. I was concerned with my fate and how Bella would deal with it. I was scared for her and for Charlotte. When I was released I was surprised to see Bella, still in her evening gown, waiting in the police station for me. It had been hours. Her makeup was running down her face, she had been crying. I asked her what she was doing there and she told me she couldn't leave me. As if I needed another reason to love her, she just proved it. She put me a head of her own needs."

Taking a deep breath, Edward continued. "I was actually going to propose after we got back from the party. I had it all planned out. While I was alone in jail, I thought I had it all wrong. I had to do things the right way. Carlisle, that's why I invited you here, I need to do things the right way. I should have done this the right way. I need to know that I have your blessing to ask Bella to marry me."

Carlisle studied Edward for a moment. He sat back in the booth as he looked at Edward in the eyes. "You aren't ever going to hurt my daughter or my granddaughter like you did in the past?"

"No sir. I can't imagine ever putting Bella through that again, let alone our daughter."

"What about your job? You are gone, what would you say, roughly six months a year filming in various locations? What becomes of your family then?"

"That's a good point that I have all ready taken into consideration. I am extending my leave."

"But you just won an Oscar. Aren't you pretty high in demand now?"

"I am, however I am walking away from it. I want to do something else with my life. I've been acting since I was a kid. My parents took good care of my money and saved it for me. I don't want to brag, but I'm set for life. I don't need to work. I want to. I am looking into a few business ventures that will keep me in this area for the time being. I have a few ideas, but nothing set in stone yet. I wouldn't want to leave Bella, Charlotte, or any other children we may have in the future. I certainly don't think it's fair for me to assume that they would travel with me all the time. That's no life for them. When I'm on set it's an extremely long day and breaks aren't always guaranteed."

Carlisle's eyes looked across to Edward. "Are you serious about more children?"

"I hope so. Bella and I have talked about it and we'd like more someday."

Carlisle sipped his water before he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything else in my entire life." Edward answered staring straight into Carlisle eyes.

"Well then" Carlisle said as he placed the glass onto the table. "You have been part of it for a long time, but let me officially welcome you to the Cullen family."

Edward couldn't help but have a smile plastered on his face. He was going to ask Bella to be his wife no matter what. It just meant more having her father's blessings. He extended his hand to shake his future father in law's hand. "Thank you sir."

Carlisle stood up and hugged Edward. "No thanks necessary. Just take good care of them. Don't break Bella's heart."

"I will take good care of them and protective them, and love them. I never want to see Bella sad again."

* * *

After lunch with Carlisle ended, there was one more stop Edward had to make. He pushed the stroller into the office and waited. The nurse had let him into the space without any hesitations. He waited until the door opened.

"Jesus Christ man! What the hell is wrong with you man? Don't you and my sister own a phone? How about calling a guy before you just show up and scare the living crap out of him!" Emmett complained. He was surprised to see Edward sitting and waiting for him.

"Hello Emmett, it's great to see you too," Edward smiled.

"Why are you here?" Emmett paused before interrupting Edward. "Shut man, you aren't here for any advice are you? I promised Bella-"

Edward shook his head as he held Charlotte on his lap. "No, it's nothing like that, but I did want to talk to you about something."

"I don't keep secrets from my sister any more. Don't ask me to."

Edward offered a half smile. "This is kind of a secret that she will find out about later."

"What is it Edward? I don't know."

"I just came from lunch with your dad. I asked him for his permission to marry Bella."

"What did dad say?"

"He gave me his blessing." Edward paused as he looked at Emmett. "I know you and Bella are close, so it would mean the world to me if I had your permission too." Edward asked sheepishly.

Emmett looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. I know how much you two mean to each other. I want you to know that I want to take care of her for, well, forever. I want to have more children with her and I want to grow old with her. I have the ring, I just am trying to work out when to ask her to be my wife. It would mean a lot to me if you agreed to give us your blessing."

Emmett sat back in his leather chair and slowly shook his head. He looked up at Edward with wide eyes. "I guess I can do that man. I've got kind of use to you hanging out at our family functions. I like you."

Edward smirked as he held his hand to shake his future brother in law's. Things were going the way Edward wanted them to go, smoothly. The only thing left to do was to come up with an unforgettable plan to propose to her.

After driving to the store to go grocery shopping, Edward found himself taking a long detour home. He was brought to the neighborhood where he had first met Bella. He stopped and parked his car at the little bar where he had sang to her and immediately fell in love with her.

He parked the car and smiled as he got out and stood in front of it. He and Bella had recently been there on one of their dates. He was sad to see that the place had a for sale sign hanging from it. Immediately, he knew what he should do. He jogged back to his car and picked up his phone. He looked up at the phone number and dialed. He smiled when the real estate agent picked up the phone.

"I'd like to put in an offer on a piece of property," Edward smiled.

He discussed the property and the pricing for several minutes. He then made arrangements to meet the real estate agent and take a look at the inside. He nodded as he hung up the phone. He looked up and saw is future.

Edward didn't speak of his plan to Bella. He did let he know that he was interested in something else other than acting. He wanted the bar to be a surprise for her. He also knew at the end of the day Bella would support him in whatever business opportunity he had chosen.

He met with Emmett and Jasper at a bar just a few nights after his phone call. The men began to talk about nothing. Then Edward brought up Bella's case with her former employer.

"It looks good. I think we have an excellent chance of getting Bella whatever she wants out of the deal," Jasper explained a she sipped his beer.

Emmett nodded. "She doesn't want her old job, does she? I think she is beyond that right now."

"She actually doesn't know what she wants. She is worried about her assistant James losing his job and things like that, but she hasn't come out and said anything about herself. She has been talking about all of the injustice that happened." Jasper elaborated.

"Well that's just like her, isn't it? She always puts other people's needs before her own. That's just the type of person she is," Edward added.

The men continued to make small talk until Edward brought something up. "I'm about to tell you something that I need you to keep a secret, just for now."

"Another one Eddie? Seriously, are you trying to kill my relationship with my sister?" Emmett whined.

"Another one? Did I miss out on the first one?" Jasper chuckled.

Edward looked from Emmett and then to Jasper. "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

"Eventually. Eddie here has been dragging his feet with it." Emmett explained.

"No, I just want to do something perfect, she deserves at least almost perfect."

"Congratulations Edward. Just don't break Izzy's heart or you'll have to three crazy men plus Carlisle chasing you," Jasper warned.

"No, those days are over with. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I never wanted to hurt her in the first place." He paused before he continued to tell them the story of the night they met and the bar.

"And it was for sale?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, and so was the piece of land next to it." Edward added.

"You bought it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, well not yet. The paper work is being passed. It'll take a little while but my real estate agent seems confident." Edward told them.

"That's great. Let's get another round of drinks and toast it," Jasper suggested.

"Yes and we can taste to never buying a beer again!" Emmett chuckled.

"We can do that, but there's more to it. Bella doesn't know that I bought it. She knows that I don't want to act right now. I have dropped a few hints about maybe buying a place but it was all talk. We have to keep this from her, just for now."

"Famous last words Eddie," Emmett added.

Jasper ignored Emmett's comment as he continued. "Edward, this is really great, of course we'll keep it a secret for now."

"Thank you." Edward paused as he looked up at the men before him. "Know how I said I was also interested in the building next to the land? Well, I want to turn that into a restaurant. Something with pub food, simple stuff. It would go along great with the bar next door."

"With all kidding aside, it sounds like you really thought this through." Emmett said being serious for the first time during the conversation.

Edward let out a laugh. "No, not really. I thought about the bar part a little bit, but the restaurant just popped into my head as I spoke to the agent. I was wondering, would you guys like to make this a family business?"

"What?" Both Jasper and Emmett asked in unison.

Edward nodded. "I was looking for a few partners. Would you boys be interested?"


	54. Chapter 54

Author's Note: And I'm back again. I'm sorry about the delay. I'm still having some issues and work as well as my RL has been kicking my bum lately. I apologize. I will finish this story as well as post other ones, but its not going as quickly as I want it to and I'm frustrated. Please just bare with me.

I appreciate every comment, positive or negative, that I receive. I enjoy reading the comments. Also, thank you for just reading. I enjoy writing. I never have claimed to be a great writer, I just want to write something entertaining for people to enjoy.

Enough of everything, back to Edward's thoughts.

Thanks guys!

-Lisa

* * *

Out Take Five-Edward's POV Part Two

_The things people do for their families_. Edward sat in a car driven by Marcus's cousin Liam. They were on their way to a strip club after a tasty dinner. He and Marcus exchanged glances when they were told their destination. Neither one of them were excited. Marcus was in his mid thirties and that wasn't exciting to him anymore. Edward like being with Bella and didn't want to spend time looking at artificial women when he had something better at home.

The gentleman's club was tastefully decorated. Dark colors dawned the room. The stage had poles with women working their ways up and down. On a smaller stage, there were two women fully making out for tips. This was not a place either Marcus or Edward wanted to be.

They followed the group of friends and family over to a private table in the VIP section. A waitress with no shirt came over and asked what they'd be drinking. Both Edward and Marcus ordered a beer and sat back.

"Come on! You have to get a shot!" Liam, Marcus' twenty two year old cousin smiled.

Marcus shook his head. "I'm too old to do that crap. I'll just take a Harpoon please."

"Make that two please," Edward added. He sat back in the booth and waited patiently for his drink to come. "So are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Marcus nodded his head as he shouted above the loud, thumping music. "No. She's my best friend. Plus, you know your sister. If I had any doubts she would kick my ass."

Edward laughed knowing that he was right. "It's going to be a good day."

"And sunny too," Marcus added.

"Are you pansies going to sit here and talk about the weather? There are naked ladies all around you. You are celebrating your last night as a free man and you're sitting here talking about the weather? Get a grip man!" Liam laughed as he walked away from the table.

The table continued to share a civil conversation until Liam came back with a smile. "I just got a lap dance. This place is great!"

Edward laughed hard as he saw Marcus forcing himself not to roll his eyes. "Liam really, while I appreciate you throwing me a party, don't you know I would have been happy with a game of golf at the country club instead?"

"No way man. You deserve titties and maybe pussies." Liam explained as the waitress came back with one tray of drinks. Another blonde woman followed behind her. She looked at Edward and smiled.

"Hi there. Is this _your_ drink?" She asked.

Edward didn't even look her in the eye, but he still remained polite as he reached out for the drink. "Yes it is thank you."

The waitress took the beer back and teased Edward. "I think if you really want this maybe you should join me upstairs in the private room."

"I guess I'll go thirsty then, thank you any way." Edward said looking at Marcus, who this time did indeed roll his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun. These girls are real," she smiled seductively and licking her lips as she rubbed her bare breasts together.

"I bet they are," Edward said looking away. Every place he looked there were naked women. He enjoyed the female body as much as any other red blooded man; however, he didn't need the superficial strip club. He knew that Bella's beauty beat out any of the woman standing in the room.

Before the woman could reply, her friend began to talk over her looking at Marcus. "Why don't you come with me upstairs big boy? I have it on good authority that tonight is your last night as a free man. We should have a little bit of fun before you are stuck with the same woman for the rest of your life. Here's your sneak preview." The red head said as she took off her shirt and threw it on the table.

"Yeah…keep it going baby," Liam and the other men at the table encourage with hoots and hollers.

The red head straddled Marcus and began to rub her body against his. "We don't need to go upstairs. You boys are in the VIP section. What's the point of going upstairs when we can stay here?"

"You have a point there my friend," the blonde smiled as she finally sat Edward's drink on the table and sat on his lap. "You look familiar. Have you been here before?" She asked moving her ass across his sensitive region.

"No I have never been here," Edward told her truthfully. _And I will never come back here ever. _He tried to move her off of him; however she turned around and rubbed her bare chest all over him. He looked over at Marcus, who looked extremely uncomfortable. He tried to talk the red head off of him. Edward finally grabbed the blond on him to make sure she didn't fall as she stood up. "Look ladies, I'm really sure you two are great at what you do, however my future brother in law and I just aren't into this whole scene. I live on the other side of the country and this was a planned bachelor party that neither of us knew about until tonight. We came to be polite to the people who planned it, but we are going to get going."

"But we were just getting started," the blonde said as she leaned over to the red head still on Marcus's lap and kissed her erotically. They opened their mouths so the men at the table could see their tongues dancing with each other. The red head was beginning to feel the blonde's chest. The men at the table yelled and clapped to see the two women go at it.

"Okay, I think I'm done here," Marcus told the guys at the table as he gingerly pushed the woman off of him.

Edward got up and stood next to Marcus. "I'm with the groom. I think we are out of here."

Liam looked annoyed as his eyes went from the two hot women making out with each other on Marcus's friend's lap to Edward and Marcus. "You two are pussies, you know that. I paid for this just for you Marcus. You and your friend there are so pussy whipped that you can't even enjoy yourself."

Edward began to laugh. He placed money on the table. "This should cover the trouble you went through for the girls as well as any other expense tonight. Perhaps one day Liam you will learn that women aren't objects you shouldn't be 'paying' for them. One other thing young man, I hope someday you will realize what it is like to be loved. Once you find that one special woman, that's it man. No other woman matters, just the one. I really hope you get to find out what it is like." He paused and looked at Marcus. "Ready man?"

"More than ever. Liam, you should listen to Edward, he's right. Jane is so much more special than any of the women here. I'll see you tomorrow, just don't be too hung over tomorrow. We're meeting at my place at ten."

"Whatever, bye," Liam pouted as the two women made their way towards him.

Edward and Marcus shook their heads and left. They went back to Marcus' condo and had a few beers and watched a few movies. They talked back and forth about anything and everything. Edward really enjoyed his time with Marcus and vice versa. After the second movie ended they said good night and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Marcus and Edward leisurely dressed. As they tied their ties together, Marcus looked over at Edward. "So have you asked Bella to marry you yet?"

Grinning, Edward looked at him. "Dude, not you too! I haven't. I promise it will happen, but right now isn't' the time. I'm planning something and I'll let you know when it happens."

Marcus returned Edward's laugh. "Do you know it really doesn't matter how or what you do? All that will matter to her is that you ask and give her that ring. You could ask her while wearing a trash bag and she'd still say yes because you asked her. She wants to start a wedding and plan."

"What makes you the expert at this?"

"I'm the one standing here with your sister's wedding ring in my pocket. That officially makes me the expert for now." Marcus explained as he continued to laugh.

"I think she will appreciate what I have planned."

"It's not about appreciation; it's about the doing and preparing. She'll be excited when you finally ask. I like her and Jane likes her, so you better ask her soon or your sister will kill you!" Marcus told Edward as he reached for his jacket. "You know I mean it, right? I mean Jane will really come after you."

"I know she will. I am hoping to avoid death and have you guys there when I ask her, but I don't want to give too much away until I have everything planned." Edward said as he too reached for his coat.

"Fair enough, just keep us posted."

"You know I will." Edward said pausing to look in the mirror. "Hey, I am going to get going to the country club. I know you and the boys down stairs will be leaving shortly, but I want to head over there."

"Have you spent too much time away from your girl?"

Edward nodded. "Something like that. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, thanks Edward for everything, including the rescue last night."

Edward turned and looked at Marcus. "No problem, everyone needs rescuing from time to time." He laughed. "We can't ever tell anyone we ran from strippers, seriously. We did kind of look lame, didn't we?"

Marcus laughed. "We might be lame but think about whom we come home to every night and who's in our bed. We don't sound so lame now, do we?"

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't trade Bella for a few moments of whatever that club had to offer."

Marcus couldn't help but smile again. He and Jane had dated for many years and he had been around for Tanya. He was proud of Edward's changed attitude and perspective. "Neither would I." He paused before he looked up. "Okay, enough of this. You go and tell my bride that I love her and I will see her soon."

"I will do man. See you later." Edward said as he walked out of the room. He quickly drove to the country club that was nearby. He parked his car and marched into the building.

Edward had his pictures taken with his family, and of course with Bella and Charlotte before the wedding began. He gave Bella a kiss before he began to walk towards Jane.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded. "As ready as I will ever be."

"You look beautiful Jane. With all kidding aside, you are beautiful." Edward told his sister as he wrapped his arms around her before he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, but I mean what I said earlier; do not make me cry Edward. I'll kick your ass."

Edward couldn't help but laugh as he stared into his sister's hazel eyes. "You could too you know that? I'd never hit you back."

"I know." She said finally smiling back at him. "I guess I'm ready to go now. I want to see Marcus."

Edward returned his sister's smile and took her hand and held it. He was surprised when she squeezed it as they walked towards the wedding ceremony. "I miss dad."

"I know, I do too. I feel like he should be here instead of me. He should be walking you down the aisle, not me." Edward said as he held his elbow up for his sister to link hers to.

"There is no one who could fill his shoes, but thank you for being here for me Edward." She paused and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I love you my baby brother."

"I love you Jane. Always." Edward replied with tears in his eyes.

Just as the doors opened Jane whispered towards Edward. "No more talk about dad or I will cry and I will kick your butt."

A toothy grin appeared on Edward's mouth. "We're back onto that?"

"I can change the subject. Look at how beautiful _your_ Bella looks. When are you going to ask her to be your wife?" Jane smiled. "You better do it and you better do it soon. Time is ticking."

"Why don't you shut it and just enjoy your day before you worry about mine? I've got it under control and it will happen." Edward explained to his sister as they both continued to walk slowly and smile.

"You've had her ring for almost five months! Give it to her all ready!"

"I will. Everything is almost ready. Now shut it young lady because our walk is just about over," Edward told her as they looked up and saw Marcus with tears in his eyes as he looked at is soon to be bride.

* * *

Later at the reception, Edward was surprised when Jane asked him to share what should have been the father/daughter dance. He wrapped his arms around his sister as they began to sway.

"This was unexpected, but I am glad we get to share a moment here." Edward told his sister.

Jane rested her head upon Edward's heart. Edward looked down and noticed tears falling freely from her eyes. "I miss him Edward, I miss him so much. I think about him all the time."

"I know, I think of him too."

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then _

_Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
I knew for sure  
I was loved _

As Edward danced with his sister, he thought of Charlie. It was strange feeling his absence at the wedding. Edward had remembered the times of family dance parties in the living room when they were children. They would happen on his nights off on Friday nights. They would have pizza and listen to the oldies station. Charlie danced with both Jane and Edward and spun them around the room. Almost always, Charlie would end up swaying and dancing with Renee and they would exchange a quick peck. There was never a time when he ever questioned his parents' love for each other or for him and Jane. They were so fortunate to experience that kind of love.

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said _

Edward smiled as he held Jane close to him. He remembered all the times when he was a teen when Jane would argue with Renee over whatever teenage girls argued with their mothers about. Inevitably Jane always ran to Charlie. Charlie and Renee never made a decision concerning their children without consulting the other person. He would always make Jane feel better, but then wait to talk to Renee. _Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me  
_

Charlie would always leave little things for the kids. He left Edward baseball cards hoping to sway him into liking sports, which never worked. Even on their last Christmas together "Santa" had placed a pack of baseball trading cards in Edward's stocking. He used to leave Jane a nail polish she wanted. He always left both children a handful of Hershey's Hugs and Kiss to remind them how much they meant to him.

_If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_  
_And I'd hear her, mama cryin' for him_  
_I pray for her even more than me_

It was hard losing his dad, but Edward thought of his mother. They had been together since they were mere children. They had been together more than they had been apart. He had a flashback to visiting at his childhood home soon after Charlie passed away; he would just walk through the door and hear his mother wailing for his father. He never thought she would get over the loss of Charlie. He put his pain aside and held his mother. He knew that she was made at him because of the way he acted towards Bella, but she also needed him. Her children helped her to begin the healing process and try to move on with their life. Edward was sure that he had heard Renee talking to Charlie while she visited Boston the last time. She spoke of all the things that he had missed.

When he looked over at his mother, he noticed that she was crying. He also noticed that it was Bella comforting her. Bella held Renee in her arms as they both shed tears together. Even though Edward was having his own emotional moment remembering his father and comforting Jane, his heart couldn't help but feel warm at the site before his eyes. He didn't have any reservations before, however, that was one of the many moments that proved that he needed to make Bella his wife.

_I know I'm prayin' for much too much_  
_But could You send back the only man she loved_  
_I know You don't do it usually_  
_But Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again_  
_Every night I fall asleep_  
_And this is all I ever dream_

_If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

The days that followed Charlie's death, Edward had dreams of his childhood. The dances in the living room, his track meets, Jane's performances, graduations, premieres and holidays all came back to him when he slept. Charlie made sure he was present for every important day of his children's life, even when they were adults. As he stood there holding Jane close to him, he wished he could go back in time and relive just one of those silly dance parties with his family.

"Edward?" Jane asked as she pulled herself off of Edward's chest.

He hadn't realized the song had ended and people were applauding them. "Yes Jane."

"Promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

New tears flowed and clouded her hazel eyes. "Never, ever leave me. You need to be here forever."

Edward laughed as he kissed her head. Tears exited his eyes. "I'll do my best Jane, I can promise you that."

* * *

The day after the wedding the Swan/Cullen clan headed back to the tiny town of Forks. They were meeting Harry and his wife Sue for lunch. Lunch turned into a memorial service for Charlie. They shared stories and laughed. Lunch was enjoyable.

After dropping Bella and his mother off at her house, Edward took Charlotte for a ride. "There's someone you haven't met yet that is pretty important baby girl," he smiled to himself as he turned into the cemetery. He parked the SUV and took Charlotte out of the car. He walked up the hill to a grave stone that read: _Charles Swan, Beloved Son, Husband and Father. Gone but never forgotten._

Edward just looked at the stone. He shook his head. _How did a year go by so fast? _ He placed an impatient Charlotte on the ground as he sat next to her. "It's been a while dad. I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you. You haven't met this little girl. This is my daughter Charlotte. Bella named her after you. She wanted her name to have meaning and she wanted her to be named after someone special. She's cute, isn't she?" Edward smiled as he watched Charlotte try and pick the grass.

"She is really the best thing that has ever happened to me, well, besides Bella. Charlotte brought me back to her. Bella is amazing dad and I was a fool to ever mistreat her. I don't know why she took me back, but I thank god every night that I am sharing my life with her. I'm going to ask her to marry me soon. Did you ever think you'd hear me say that? I didn't but I want to be with her all the time. I think you'd be proud of me. I have actually become an adult dad. I take responsibility and don't back down now. I don't know when that happened, but it did.

"Jane looked so beautiful yesterday. She made me give her away and dance with her. She dedicated the song to you and honestly, I don't think there was a dry eye in the whole place. We miss you dad, all of us." He paused as he watched Charlotte pull herself up holding the grave stone.

"You've missed so much dad. I wish you were here so I could talk to you about things. I have friends and Bella's dad is wonderful to me. He told me he considers me a son, which is really nice, but he isn't you. I miss you. I wish you would have had the chance to see Jane and meet my baby." Edward began to cry. He wiped his tears as he looked over at Charlotte who was staring at him. She looked as if she understood Edward was upset. She took three steps towards him before she fell right in front of him. Edward smiled. Those were her first steps she had taken on her own.

A smile formed on Edward's face. "I guess you were here to see that! She walked by herself." He paused as his smile faded. He continued to watch his daughter as she crawled to his lap. He picked her up and kissed her head. "You would loved this little girl and she would have adored you. I also know that where ever you are, Conner is with you and you are taking care of him. Thank you and I'm sure he loves you. I know he's safe with you." He watched as Charlotte yawned. "I guess that's our cue to leave. She's getting tired. I don't know when I will be back but please know you are always on my mind. I love you dad. See you later," Edward said as he stood up holding Charlotte and walked towards the car. He kept telling her over and over how proud of her he was for taking her first steps.


	55. Chapter 55

Author's Note: And we're back to the story. Hope you all liked getting inside Edward's head for a bit. He can be a silly man but underneath it all he is a very loving man. Enjoy this chapter! As always thank you for reading/commenting!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight

"So a bar and a restaurant? What makes you want a bar?" Bella asked as she bit into her veggie burger. This was the first conversation they had about Edward's business idea. She was a little shocked by this new development.

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he ate a French fry. "I don't know. It's not something I ever saw myself doing and I don't know anything about it. It just seems to be calling me now. I told you I don't want to go back to work and this would be something that would keep me busy. I'd be home with you and Charlotte."

"Why here in Boston and not in like LA or New York?"

"Bella, you know that I am done with Los Angeles. I never, ever want to go back there again. New York is a great place to visit, but I want to be close to where ever I open it. I can't wait to take Charlotte there when she's older," he said smiling at the child sitting in the high chair. She was chewing on a baby cereal bar.

Bella nodded her head. She placed the burger back on her plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So would this bar be connected to the restaurant? Would it be like a TGI Fridays or more of an Applebbes?" Bella teased. She knew Edward didn't care for the chain places. He believed that there were so many local places to check out that chain places couldn't stand a chance. Plus he didn't like the fact that the food was all prepackaged and not really fresh.

"Ha, ha, you're such a joker," Edward told her as he stole one of her French fries off her plate. "Seriously, this is something I want to do for at least a little while anyway. What do you think?"

Bella smiled at Edward and reached for his hand. "I think I love it that you think of here as your home."

"Well, you and Charlotte are here, which makes this my home too. We could be in a hut in the middle of the jungle in the Amazon with wild animals chasing us and as long as the three of us were together, I'd be home." Seeing that he made Bella both blush and speechless, he got back on topic. "So what do you think?"

"I think it'll be good. You'll have fun and you'll be home all the time. I like that." She paused as she looked at him again. "Do you want me to go with you to look at places?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I want it to kind of be a surprise when I find the right place, but you can come on opening night." He began to laugh "You make me so happy, do you realize that? Do you really want to keep me around?"

"Mr. Swan, I always want you around." Bella smiled as handed Charlotte a sippy cup. "So you want a bar? Are we talking upscale or what? You have to give me more information, especially since I won't be able to see it or myself at first."

"I want something small and intimate but still enough room for a performance area. I want it to be a place where people hang out and have a beer. I mean we'll have to have other drinks too, but I just want it to be a calm place to be. The restaurant I was thinking could be just simple American food, perhaps maybe a pub?"

"Sounds like you have been thinking about this a lot."

"I have been. We'll see what happens though."

Bella looked across the table and couldn't help smiling as she switched subjects. "How is that song coming along?"

Edward leaned back in his chair. He had been working hard on Bella's song. Since coming back from Seattle, he had spent many nights trying to write Bella's song. Things just weren't coming out right. "It's getting there."

"Maybe if you let me listen to just a little bit I could give you my opinion and we could go from there." She smiled hoping he'd say yes.

Laughing, Edward replied quickly. "No way! Don't you know the meaning of the word surprise? You'll hear it when it's done, I promise."

"Fine, you just like keeping me in suspense, don't you?"

"That I do, it keeps things interesting." Edward said as he shifted the topic. "Have you thought about work?"

Bella sighed. "I think you were right when you said I should take a break for right now. Maybe I'll try writing a book or something. I don't know. I want to work because I think I'd go crazy all day, but at the same time, I don't have to worry about working so why should I?"

"I told you not to worry about that. I don't want you to work if you don't want to." Reaching under the table, Edward squeezed Bella's hand. "You could always keep me company during the day and watch our amazing daughter grow. That has to be better than any old stupid job."

"It has been amazing so far." Bella paused as she looked at her watch. She let go of Edward's hand and used her napkin one more time to wipe the corners of her mouth. "I have to go. How is it almost two all ready? I have to go meet Jasper at his office at two. Will you be okay with this little girl?" She asked as Charlotte had her arms up for Edward. She was very much a daddy's girl.

"We'll be fine, plus we were done here anyway. We'll go and do some grocery shopping and maybe start dinner in a bit. Tell Jasper I said hello."

"I shouldn't be long, don't' start dinner yet but thank you for offering," Bella bent down to kiss him and smiled before she kissed Charlotte. "I will. See you soon."

Bending down to pick up her bag, Edward caught her off guard. "I love you."

She looked up and gave him one more kiss. "Love you too."

* * *

Bella began to walk out the door and towards Jasper's office. She wasn't too far, but she still didn't think it was as late as it was. Jasper had called last night with some late developing issue with her case and wanted to talk to her about it.

Before she knew it, she pressed the elevator button and rode it to his floor. She walked out and told the receptionist that she was there to meet with Jasper. Before the receptionist had the chance to tell Bella to sit, she heard her voice."

"Hey Izzy," Jasper called over to her. He had just come back from a business lunch and asked her to follow him into his office. She did as he asked.

"So what's going on that you just couldn't tell me over the phone?" She asked relaxing in the chair.

"Well, it would seem that the magazine has let Aro go."

"What?" Bella practically screamed in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Jasper nodded his head. "Very. The magazine is also talking about approaching you to take over his position in addition to a settlement."

"Wow," was all that could leave Bella's mouth. "I don't know what to say."

"It's a lot to take in Iz."

"Edward, who says hi by the way, and I just had this conversation at lunch. I told him I was leaning towards staying home and not working, but I don't know about this now. That's a huge opportunity." She looked sad for a moment as she bit down on her lip. "Also, if I took the position it would defeat the whole purpose of what I wanted to do in the first place. I wouldn't be getting the job based on my merits; I'd be getting it based on a consolation prize." She paused again. "Regardless, the opportunity is incredible though. Jazz, what do you think I should do?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not saying this as your lawyer but as your friend. I think I'd continue with the law suit. I think they are trying this route so they don't have to go to court and to keep you happy. I also think that if you go through with the law suit they are afraid it will make them bankrupt."

Bella licked her lips before biting down on her bottom one. She looked at Jasper. "You are absolutely right Jazz. Taking that settlement would defeat my whole purpose of fighting. Thank you."

"You're welcome little lady," Jasper smiled politely. "Hey Izzy, before you leave can we talk about something else."

"Sure, what is it?"

He sat back in his chair and sighed. He raised his fingers through his blonde hair. He looked nervous, but then a smile crept on his face. "I believe that Alice will be calling you soon to tell you that she is pregnant."

"You're going to be a daddy again?" Bella practically screamed.

Smugly, he smiled and nodded his head. "It seems that way."

"Why am I still sitting here when I should be hugging you? Come here," Bella said as she rose to her feet and engulfed Jasper onto a hug.

"Iz, do you think you could act surprised when Allie calls you? I don't want her to know I told you."

"I can do that, of course." Bella smiled not telling that Alice had all ready confided in her a few weeks prior.

"What are you doing about your job? I mean, are you going to stay here?" Bella asked as she got settled again.

"I don't know. I have a few options though. I could open up my own practice, which would be great because I could make my own hours. I could hire people to work with me and have more control in what I wanted to do. I was also thinking about doing a law firm for people who need a good lawyer but can't afford it."

"Those are some good options."

"Yeah, they are. I also might go into this business venture with a friend, but I haven't decided yet. There are options. Alice and I just have to sit down and talk about them. Whatever it is I will make the time for my family."

"They are the only things that matter," Bella told him.

"Isn't that the truth? Elizabeth asked me why I wasn't home and why I missed something and I decided it wasn't fair to my kids or Alice to keep working. I will be making a decision soon."

"Excellent Jazz, you deserve the best." Bella reassured him as she rubbed his shoulder.

"No, Izz, we both deserve the best," He smiled back.

* * *

The streets of Boston were crowded as it was a lovely Saturday evening. Edward and Bella had just left Grotto and had enjoyed dinner and dessert. They had celebrated the purchase of Edward's bar and restaurant. They strolled through the cobble stone streets of Beacon Hill. Bella felt like this was the night. Edward was delirious with happiness. He was going to ask her to marry him that night. As they made their way back to their car, she realized it wasn't going to happen. She had her doubts on if he was ever going to ask. Supposedly he had a ring for months, but why was he waiting? Was he insecure of their relationship? His lack of a proposal was making her less confident in their relationship, but what was she supposed to do? She would never tell him in a million years that she over hear he and Jane talking. She just kept her frustration to herself.

Bella looked over at Edward and he beamed. He looked so confident and so content. Marriage or no marriage, she had no idea how he fathered her child or why he was in a relationship with her. Edward was so different from anyone else she had met and had a relationship with in her life. Even after the turmoil of their relationship the previous year, they were closer than she had ever been with anyone, male or female.

Edward noticed Bella thinking hard. "Hey you, what's going on in that mind of yours?" He asked as he tightened his grip around her hand.

Bella offered a big smile. "I'm fine. My mind just wandered, that's all," Bella explained gripping Edward's wrist with her free hand.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked slowly.

"Yes, I'm good. It's getting late. It's almost eleven. I hope mom and dad aren't made we're out so late. It's past their bed time." Bella stated shifting the thoughts in her mind.

"I'm sure they are fine. They probably put Charlotte down late because they wanted to spend more time with her." Edward chuckled. Edward's face grew serious as he tugged at Bella's hand again. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you."

"We aren't talking about that again. It's over and done with. Let it go," Bella smiled as she playfully pushed Edward.

Edward looked at her and shook his head. "You just don't realize how terrific you are, do you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Enough, really or your sleeping in the couch mister! This is the last time we are talking about this. We, you and I, are in the best place we could be. The road was a little bumpy to get here, but we're good. We're better than good. We are at the best place we could be at," Bella froze for a few seconds. _We could only get better if we got married. _ "Can we forget about this now, please?"

Edward pulled Bella close to him and kissed her head. His hand let go of hers and he snaked his arm around her waist. "Fine, but thank you for loving me," he said kissing her head once again.

They walked back to the parking garage and towards headed home. Edward yawned as he pulled into the garage. "Someone is sleepy," Bella laughed.

"I guess I am," he said as he shut the car off. He walked around and opened Bella's door. He took her hand and walked into their house.

She snickered as she spied her father asleep in the leather recliner. Esme was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up and smiled. "Hello you too. Did you have a nice time?"

"It was great. They had good food. You recommended another great place Esme," Edward smiled.

"How was Charlotte?" Bella asked.

Esme laughed. "She was fine. Honestly, what could she have done that was so terrible? She's a baby after all."

"Not for long," Bella said with a sigh. "Our baby will be one next month Edward."

Edward kissed her head. "I know. Time flies."

"You should have another one," Esme chimed in.

"Mother!" Bella laughed embarrassedly.

Edward laughed. He gave Bella one more kiss on her head. He walked over to Esme and kissed her cheek. "We'll, um, well, we'll work on that. I'm going to turn in. Thank you Esme for watching her and have a good night."

"Good night Edward, sweet dream," Esme smiled.

Under his breath, Edward smiled and mumbled, "They will be now." He walked over and looked at Bella and smiled. "I'll see you upstairs in a bit."

"Yes. See you in a bit," she said as she watched him leave the room. Once he was out of site, she looked at her mother laughing with her mouth open. "I can't believe you suggested that in front of him!"

"Oh please Isabella, that boy is mad about you and you are all ready playing house. Why not add another baby?" Esme told her daughter.

Laughing, Bella looked at her mother. "I don't even know what to say to you." She paused for a moment before breaking the silence. "Do you want me to wake up daddy?"

Esme's face grew serious as she watched her husband sleep. "Do you mind if we let him sleep for a while longer? We can go to the kitchen and chat for a little bit. There is something I'd like to talk to you about."

"It's not about having more babies is it?"

Esme shook her head and offered a faint smile. "No, no babies involved, I promise." She squeezed Bella's hand as they made their way back to the kitchen. "Honey, sit down."

Looking confused, Bella did as her mother asked. "What's going on here mom? This seems serious."

Esme took a deep breath. "You know, I approve of whatever is going on with you and that boy upstairs. He's so good to you and your baby. I was wrong and he is a good man." She paused again and looked at Bella. She brought her hand to her daughter's chin. "You know you and I haven't had the greatest relationship over the years. I've regretted so many things and how I treated you. it's not fair to you Isabella.

"At the end of the day it doesn't matter what your job is or what you own, it's about who you share your life with. It's important to share and show love to the people in your life. I regret that I withheld that from you for so many years."

Offering a smile, Bella looked up at her mother, who had tears in her eyes. "This is very profound mom, especially for almost midnight. Did you and daddy get into the wine?"

Esme chuckled back. "No honey we didn't."

"Well that's a relief. That is against Edward's babysitting policy." She smiled back at he mom.

Before Esme could respond, something happened that hardly ever occurred with her mother. Tears danced down her rosy cheeks. Bella held her hand. "Mom, what's wrong? I don't think I have ever seen you cry before. You're kind of freaking me out." Before Esme could respond, Bella panicked. "Oh my god, something is wrong with daddy, isn't there? What's wrong with him?"

"No, Isabella, daddy is fine. Do you remember that dinner you had way back when you and Edward returned from Los Angeles?" Esme waited to see Bella nod before she continued. "I don't know if you remember but dad and I were very quiet at the dinner. We didn't really speak much at Easter. There was a reason for that." She took a deep breath as she stood up. "The morning after Los Angeles I had found a lump in my breast."

"What?" Bella asked with her mouth hanging wide open.

Esme nodded. "I told your dad and he well you know how he is, he could hardly speak without crying. I put off getting it checked out and he was angry with me. I went last month and they took a biopsy. It's positive for cancer."

Bella began to shake her head. She thought about the night of the dinner when Carlisle spoke to her alone about loving someone. She thought he got emotional because Edward asked for his permission to marry her. It seemed then that wasn't the case. It was because of the lump Esme found. "No, no mom."

Esme comforted her daughter. "It's all right sweetie. I'm not that scared because the doctor said even though it was a dumb move to wait so long, it isn't that bad. I think I'm going to get over this. I'm of course scared because nothing is ever one hundred percent guaranteed. I know I'll get through this though."

"No mom, we'll get through this together." Bella said standing up and hugging her mother. To her surprise, Esme held onto Bella and cried. At first she was barely audible, but her weeps grew louder and louder. They were joined by Bella's

Once the room was quiet, the two women were startled when they heard someone enter the room. They pulled apart when they heard a cough in the room. Bella wiped her eyes as she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see Carlisle standing next to her.

"Daddy," she cried.

Carlisle hugged her and rubbed her back. "Its okay honey, we'll be okay." Carlisle promised. Once every was calmed down, he began to explain that the lump would be removed in the upcoming weeks and she would have to have chemotherapy and possibly radiation. There was a seventy nine percent recovery rate with this form of cancer.

"Bella, you know your mom is stubborn, that's where you get it from. She's going to beat this and then treat her body better and actually listen to it when something goes wrong." Carlisle smiled.

"You're father's right. This isn't going to take me. I have another grandbaby coming soon that I need to meet and one from you."

"Are you pregnant again?" Carlisle asked almost smiling.

"No! Mom, stop starting rumors," Bella laughed. "Mom told Edward we should have another baby tonight."

"You're mother has a way with delicate words, doesn't she?" Carlisle smiled.

The three talked for a little while longer. Carlisle explained the details to Bella and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. Soon her parents hugged her and said good night. Bella hugged her mother a little harder before rereleasing her.

Feeling exhausted from the heavy conversation, Bella climbed the stars. She walked into the bedroom and barely made it to the bed before she collapsed on the bed. Edward was reading when he looked at her.

"What did your mother say now? You look terrible and I know they just left. What did she do to make you upset? I knew she was too nice when we came home. I was going to suggest-"

"She has cancer," she blurted out.

"What, what do you mean she has cancer?"

"Exactly what I said." Bella said tiredly.

Edward looked at Bella and wasn't sure what to do. She was still fully clothed in her skirt and shirt from dinner. Her heels that she hated remained on her feet. She looked physically and emotionally strained. "I think we need to go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow. It's important but you need to rest. You are burnt out."

"Fine, just shut off the light."

'You're going to sleep like that?"

"Yep. I'm too tired to change."

Edward climbed off the bed and walked over to Bella's dresser. He pulled out a cotton night gown and walked back over to the bed. He gently took off Bella's shoes and skirt. He sat her up so she rested against the head board and removed her shirt. He slipped the night gown over her head and laid her back down. He laid her back down in the bed and tucked her in. As he leaned into kiss her she backed up. "Thank you but I can't kiss you. I have really bad breath right now from all the garlic and herbs in the meal."

Edward leaned into Bella and smiled at her. He kissed her nose and then held his nose to hers. "It doesn't matter, it's your stinky breath and I love it." He said as he kissed her lips. He walked around to his side of the bed and put his book on the night stand. He crawled into bed and shut the light off. Before he could get comfortable, he felt Bella's warm body next to his. She rolled her bed into his chest and started to ball her heart out. Before Edward could react or talk to her, she was asleep.


End file.
